El Lado Ciego del Amor
by Janeth Haruka
Summary: Michiru Kaioh es una actriz famosa pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Haruka Tenoh una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el Internet.
1. Chapter 1 Kiara Vrs Michiru

**Hola, he aqui de nuevo yo, con esta adaptación, para mis personajes yuri favoritos como lo es Haruka y Michiru del libro "El Lado Ciego del Amor" o "The Blind side of Love" de la escritora Ingrid Diaz, acá les presento la historia de Michiru Kaioh una actriz famosa patea traseros de cara al público pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Haruka Tenoh una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora (Si..ya se que me diran... porque no al reves?; pero Kaioh es mas femenina y por ende le queda mejor el papel de estrella de cine o no?).**

** Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el Internet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora que ya llevo varios capítulos adaptados a estas dos es que he decido traer la historia a este espacio, decirles también que ya existe una adpatacion de este libro con otros personajes yuri...pero vamos... esta historia tambien refleja el amor de estas dos; tambien hacer mención que de este libro existen para quienes ya lo han leido dos versiones (Version 1 y Vesion.2.5), ambas me han encantado asi que decidí hacer un crossover de ambas historias y adaptarlas, asi como modificar algunas escenas que senti encajaban mejor, no se al final como saldra porque es una historia muy larga pero en el camino con su ayuda espero irlo resolviendo. <strong>

**Espero de corazon que les guste, tratare como siempre de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, que para los que ya me conocen saben que lo hago relativamente rapido. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

"**DOS MUNDOS. Kiara Vrs. Michiru"**

El joven miró atentamente el agua, desafiándole a cobrar vida. Desafiándole a explicar por qué su vida había tomado, de repente, tan violento giro. Su largo cabello rubio era encrespado y después alisado por el viento. Sus ojos azul-verdes brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar. Mantenía las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de sus raídos vaqueros, los puños tensándose con frustración y rabia. El lago, en contestación, brillaba mudo a la luz del atardecer. Si tenía respuestas, estaban bien ocultas en sus lóbregas aguas. Kiara estaba allí, vigilándole como era su deber. Sus alas extendidas detrás de ella con silenciosa resignación. Si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarle, ella lo desconocía. El muchacho echó una última mirada al agua y entonces se alejó, pasando junto a Kiara sin verla.

La ángel suspiró para sí, bajando sus ojos azul cielo con pesar y tristeza. "A veces es un asco ser guardián," susurró."**¡Y corten!**" gritó la directora. "Gran trabajo, Michiru. Es el final, chicos."El set de _Guardian_ de repente cobró vida mientras un desfile de ansiosos miembros de plantilla empezaban la rutina diaria de desmantelar y reunir escenarios. La una vez pacífica escena del lago se convirtió en una vorágine de ruido yactividad. Michiru Kaioh salió de estampida del set, deshaciéndose de las alas de ángel de su espalda con un fluido movimiento. Se los tiró a la persona más cercana en su camino. "Por favor, Que arreglen las correas," ordenó. "Estaban clavándose en el hombro todo el tiempo.""En seguida, Srta. Kaioh," contestó la señora, apresurándose a llevar a cabo la orden.

Una vez dentro de su remolque, Michiru suspiró ruidosamente. "Otro día sin final," le murmuró al vacío cuarto. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus dos segundos de paz. "¡Entra!" gritó con impaciencia. La ayudante de Michiru, Amy Mizuno, estaba de pie nerviosamente en la puerta. En la mano llevaba una pila de sobres. "Correo, Michiru."

-"Gracias" contesto Michiru .

-"No olvides que tiene esa entrevista en Nueva York este fin de semana. Y la MTV llamó de nuevo. Dos veces. Quieren que haga una aparición especial como co-presentadora de un episodio de—" revisó sus notas, "—_TRL_?" Miró a Michiru.

-"¿Qué debiera decirles?"

-"Estaré en Nueva York de todas formas," Michiru lo consideró. "Puedo encajarlo. Diles que lo haré. Pero no voy a firmar autógrafos después."

-"Muy bien," Amy dijo apuntando algo.

-"¿Es todo?" preguntó Michiru, el tono desvelando su impaciencia. Si no lo era, ahora sí.

-"Sí, es todo." Amy cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando salió.

Michiru agitó la cabeza y volvió su atención al espejo ante ella. Sus ojos reflejaban la lasitud que sentía. Su largo cabello aguamarina recorría su espalda en una única trenza que procedió a soltar."Toc, toc," dijo una voz masculina desde la, ahora, abierta puerta; Michiru se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa separando sus labios. "Darien," le saludó. -"Me alegra que seas tú."

-"¿De nuevo aterrorizando a la gente insignificante?" adivinó él cerrando la puerta. Apoyó su musculosa figura contra la mesa donde descansaba el espejo.

-"Es una situación de toma y daja," contestó Michiru fácilmente agitando la cabeza para liberar los restantes mechones de cabello de sus restricciones. Ahora que Darien estaba allí se sentía diez veces mejor."¿Ellos dan, tú tomas?" Michiru sonrió. "Algo así." Empezó a quitarse el maquillaje. "Ey, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?" Darien lo consideró larga e intensamente. "¿Algo contigo?" preguntó."Nueva York, nene," le anunció. "Tengo publicidad de la que ocuparme, pero después me pondré peluca y gafas de sol y nos podremos escapar al gran desconocido."

-"Adoro cuando eres espontánea," dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, ¿sobre qué estaba mascullando Amy? Algo de correo y que no firmas autógrafos." La actriz miró al cielo.

- "No tengo tiempo para eso." Darien estudió a Michiru silenciosamente durante un instante. Sus ojos azules buscaron en los azules de Michiru una razón detrás de las palabras.

-"Tus fans te adoran," dijo finalmente.

-"No me conocen," contestó Michiru mirando fijamente su reflejo. "Adoran a Kiara. La adorarían independientemente de la actriz detrás del papel, no les interesa Michiru Kaioh."

-"¿De veras lo crees?"

Michiru termino quitando los últimos rastros de Kiara de su cara. Ahora sólo quedaba ella.

-"Es la pura verdad, mi querido Darien," le explicó atando su ajorca de plata en su sitio. Era la única posesión sin la que nunca estaba. Le echó una mirada a su mejor amigo. "Uno de estos días la serie acabará. Mi momento bajo el sol pasará. Y caminaré con el resto de ustedes, meros mortales, preguntándome que rayos le pasó a Michiru Kaioh. Y seré la única a quién le importe."

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios...Sugerencias...?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Otro Mundo

**Capitulo 2 **

**OTRO MUNDO.**

* * *

><p>Una hoja de tonalidades marrones y rojizas ceso su lucha por aferrarse; entregada a la fuerza de la gravedad, al flujo del viento. Flotaba sin rumbo, cómo, desamparadamente por encima de los taxis y de la acera, atrapada en una danza de ritmo e improvisados pasos hasta que por fin, aterrizó.<p>

El lápiz se detuvo brevemente a media carrera, su movimiento fue interrumpido por un inesperado intruso en su camino. Haruka Tenoh aparto la hoja con su mano izquierda y se sentó de nuevo a examinar su progreso. Capto con perfección las líneas, obteniendo en blanco y negro una réplica exacta del parque a su alrededor: el banco que había ocupado, los desnudos árboles, los montones de hojas secas, la gente que pasea solitaria. Miró así su boceto comparando su recreación casi perfecta con la realidad, y suspiró.

¿Cómo podría ser posible llenar una página en blanco con todo lo que vio? ¿Cómo podría capturar la risa, los sonidos, la tristeza y la desesperación, con un mero movimiento del lápiz? ¿Podría acaso? ¿Era posible?

Las preguntas asomaron sobre los fantasmas omnipresentes de la falta de confianza. La necesidad de comenzar de nuevo; la necesidad de crear y recrear hasta que no haya nada que dejar a las preguntas. Rasgo la hoja del espiral de su

cuaderno, y no se convirtió en nada más que una bola arrugada de desilusión, y desapareció entre una eternidad de tentativas desechadas.

"Lo siento estoy retrasado", dijo, en un tono que traicionó a su falta de sinceridad. Rozó sus labios contra el suyo en un apresurado saludo, y se sentó a su lado, metió una mano en los profundos bolsillos de su larga capa negra, mientras en la otra sostenía un cigarrillo encendido.

Los ojos color avellana se retrasaron en el vacío blanco de la página. "¿Son las cinco ya?" dijo, aunque era bien consciente que eran ya casi las seis... "Supongo que he perdido la noción del tiempo." Miró entonces, los ojos gris-azulado de su novio en busca de algo a que aferrarse.

-"¿Se retraso la clase?".

-"El profesor quería hablar de mi último trabajo," dijo él y el humo salió libre de sus labios y se escapó por el aire alrededor de ellos. De su bolsillo retiró las páginas plegadas de su mitad de período. "Compruébalo."

La gran "A" blasonada en la parte superior de la página, escrita en tinta roja brillante, permanente. Sonrió, tratando de sentirse orgullosa, pero sintiendo una

sensación de resentimiento en su lugar.

-"¿Es esto en lo que apenas trabajaste?"

-El "genio viene fácilmente en algunos," dijo y sonrió, chasqueando el extremo del cigarrillo en el aire... Un mechon de su pelo rubio cayó sobre sus ojos, y como si fuera un reflejo, Haruka lo alcanzo para alisarlo por detrás. Él le sonrió, le besó la palma de la mano, y de paso rozó su mejilla.

-"Lo siento he estado tan ocupado últimamente."

Haruka lo observo por un largo momento, admirando los hermosos ojos que alguna vez habían tenido la fuerza para desarmarla. Donde se había ido, se preguntaba. ¿Qué quedo en su lugar? _"Es realmente Nicolas,"_ se dijo, a sabiendas de que uno de estos días tendría que decirle la verdad.

Él se inclinó para besarla y ella sonrió contra sus labios, probando el gusto amargo y dulce de la familiaridad.

Deseaba tomar una instantánea de ese momento y enmarcarla en la sombra más oscura de sus pensamientos. Quiso susurrar, "Te amo", por hábito, sin nada más. Pero ahogo el impulso y lo dejo de lado.

"Entonces, ¿en qué estabas trabajando?", Preguntó, sentada atrás de él. Su mirada aterrizó en el bloc de notas en su regazo.

Haruka miró y se encogió de hombros, se sintió molesta consigo misma por no tener nada que mostrarle. Como hubiese querido hacer aparecer algo maravilloso en la superficie vacía de las páginas, para hacerle notar que no era el único con un valioso futuro. En cambio, se sentía desnuda, expuesta en su fallo implicando la ausencia de motivación.

-"Yo... tenía algo, pero lo arroje." Su risa sonaba burlona.

-"¿Cuál es el punto de eso?"

Haruka desvió su mirada de la página en blanco y la dirigió hacia el Arco de Washington. Tenía razón. ¿Cuál era el punto?

-"Quizás no hay un punto", dijo después de un momento, buscándolo a él. "Tal vez solo esto que estoy intentado es demasiado duro".

-"Tal vez deberías reconsiderar todo esto de ser artista", él contestó cuidadosamente. "Quiero decir, tu padre está gastando tanto dinero para enviarte a la Universidad de Nueva York, ¿sólo para que puedas, estudiar arte?" Puso

otro cigarrillo entre sus labios. "No es demasiado tarde para cambiar tu forma de pensar."

Lo miraba luchando con su encendedor, momentáneamente distraído por el clic, clic, clic en cada intento fallido. -"Maldita cosa".

Haruka dijo en un respiro. "Me tengo que ir. Tengo un proyecto para la clase en el que necesito ir a trabajar. La mentira la llenaba con una extraña sensación de placer.

Nicolas echo un vistazo, deteniendo su inútil intento de iniciar una llama. El fino cigarrillo se balanceaba en su boca, respondiendo un segundo después. "Pensé que íbamos a ir a comer algo"

-"Bueno, ya nos hemos retrasado. Ya no tengo tiempo ahora ".

"Eso es realmente agradable, Haruka. Me dijiste que podrías haber tenido algo que hacer esta noche. Ya he hecho otros planes. "

Se levanto, rodando sus ojos como ella lo hizo. "Bueno, yo estoy diciendo esto ahora". Él la miro, como si el debate no merecía la pena para iniciar una pelea, o como si no era lo suficiente como para molestarlo. Por fin, miró hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Lo que sea. ¿Puedo ir más tarde? "

La pregunta quedo en el aire entre ellos, como una tregua, y Haruka decidió que era mejor que lo aceptase. "Seguro."

-"Genial. ¿Mina va a estar allí? "

-"Ella trabaja hasta tarde."

Nicolas sonrió. "Entonces voy a estar allí antes de tiempo." Él la beso de nuevo. "Nos vemos esta noche."

Haruka fijo su mirada sobre él, de repente se perdió en lo que sentía con desesperación. Bajo su mirada hacia el boceto que tenía en la mano, resistiéndose al impulso de lanzarlo al viento, para olvidar por un momento que su vida se reducía a nada más que páginas vacías a la espera de ser llenadas. Es que la forma en que la vio Nicolas, ¿como una pérdida de tiempo y dinero? ¿Cuál era el punto, que había pedido ella? ¿Cuál era el punto de tratar de captar las trivialidades de la vida, para congelar los movimientos naturales del mundo en bloques de líneas y sombras?

Las hojas a sus pies eran arrastradas por la vida, y Haruka las veía luchar sin sentido contra la fuerza de los vientos. Se quito los mechones dispersos de cabello rubio de su cara, y guardo el cuaderno contra su pecho.

Vio que no tenía sentido, así que finalmente decidió, momentos más tarde, cuando comenzó a caminar. No en todos los puntos, sólo en el simple, hecho incuestionable de que esto era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka Tenoh tomó un sorbo de su capuchino grande, sus ojos verde avellana fijados en el monitor ante ella. Iba a terminar de escribir este ensayo esta noche, así la matara. Starbucks estaba en pleno apogeo. Las masas cafeína-adictas continuaban fluyendo a través de las puertas necesitando un cafe y Haruka lo observaba todo desde su sitio en el sofá. Su portátil la miraba fijamente desde su lugar en su regazo, y Haruka le echó una ojeada desalentadamente. El por qué le obligaban a tener la asignatura de lengua estaba más allá de ella. Todo lo que le importaba era el arte. ¿A quién le importaba Shakespeare? Él ya estaba muerto. Pero el arte… el arte viviría para siempre. No se demoró en el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente consideraba que Shakespeare era arte. Eso era aparte y no ayudaba a su remoloneo en lo más mínimo."¿Cómo está saliendo?" preguntó Mina Aino, la mejor amiga y compañera de piso de Haruka. Vestía el uniforme de Starbucks, completo con el delantal verde y todo. Llevaba una manta en una mano y una botella de líquido limpiador azul en la otra. Procedió a limpiar la mesa más cercana a Haruka.

Haruka agitó la cabeza, no molestándose en recordar a la rubia que ya había limpiado esa mesa. Dos veces. "Te leeré lo que tengo hasta ahora," dijo Haruka. Se aclaró la garganta de una forma exagerada. "En la obra de Shakespeare,

_Sueño de una noche de verano_…" Mina estaba esperando que continuase. "Sí," le instó."Es todo." Contesto Haruka

"Llevas cuatro horas ahí sentada," declaró Mina. "¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo todo el tiempo?"….. "Estaba pensando en esquemas de color para mi última pintura," admitió Haruka. "No puedo decidir si darle un sentido cálido al ocaso… o un sentido de frío desapego. Quizá haré ambos. Oh, además está esa fotografía realmente buena que revelé hace poco. Estoy pensando en hacer un tipo de collage con ella. Quizá incluso…"Hizo una pausa en su parloteo para notar la mirada en la cara de Mina. "Sí, bien. El ensayo." Resignada, regresó al monitor del ordenador.

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde encontraron a Haruka en el mismo lugar exacto. El capuchino había sido reemplazado por un moka al caramelo y un caro pedazo de pastel. Estaba segura de que uno u otro, o quizás incluso ambos, sería la causa del insomnio de esa noche. Mina se desplomó al lado de Haruka con un largo suspiro. "Creí que nunca saldría de aquí." "Todavía estás aquí," le señaló Haruka a lo obvio. "Sí, tienes razón." Le echó una ojeada a su mejor amiga con curiosidad. "Bueno, ¿lograste escribir al menos una frase entera?" le embromó Mina."Dos, de hecho," contestó orgullosamente Haruka. "Hora de descansar," dijo.<p>

"Vamos." Dejando atrás Starbucks, se bajaron por la ajetreada calle de Times Square donde una gran muchedumbre de gente enfebrecida se reunía bajo las ventanas de los estudios de la MTV. Gritaban y chillaban, alzando pancartas y letreros."Hora de alimentar a los gorrones," comentó secamente Haruka, echando una mirada por la calle a la locura reunida. "Supongo los One Direction deben haber regresado a la ciudad."

Mina agitó la cabeza, distraída por los carteles colgando por fuera de Virgin Records. "Es esa chica de esa serie que odias," dijo Mina."¿Quieres ir a una película, o tienes que volver al ensayo?"… "No, veré algo contigo," contestó Haruka, contenta por tener una razón para demorarlo. Era sólo viernes, después de todo. Todavía tenía hasta el lunes para entregarlo. El ensayo podía esperar. De nuevo ojeó la calle. "¿Michiru Kaioh?" "Esa misma," confirmó Mina."Es toda una esnob," murmuró Haruka volviéndose para encarar a su compañera de piso. "¿La viste en Leno la semana pasada? Al menos podría fingir no ser tan estirada." "Es talentosa, famosa y hermosa," contestó Mina con un encogimiento de hombros

"Bueno, no tiene que restregárselo a todos en la cara," contestó Haruka. "Es actriz, al menos podría fingir ser un ser humano decente." Mina le echó una mirada a su mejor amiga. "Espero que cuando esté yo en la gran pantalla no seas tan crítica." Haruka se rió. "Seré tu fan número uno." Mina sostuvo su portalibros delante de ella."Me gustaría agradecer a la Academia este prestigioso premio. A el director, el reparto y la plantilla Tal-y-tal, y a mi mejor amiga… uh…espera, tenía su nombre escrito en alguna parte." "Ay," dijo Haruka asiendo su corazón. "Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. He visto una obra horrible tras otra.""¿Horrible?" se quejó Mina su ofensa obvia. Pareció considerarlo. "De acuerdo, te concederé que la de la monja drogadicta no era tan maravillosa. Pero en la que interpreté a una rapera pseudo-intelectual con olfato para la decoración casera era bastante original.""¿El musical de Martha Steward?" "Martha Stewart no es rapera," defendió Mina."Me tomé mi papel muy en serio. Desearía que no te burlaras así de mí." Haruka tuvo que reírse. "Era horrible." "Esta bien, sí, era bastante mala." Mina se encogió de hombros. "Quizá si entro en Tisch." "¿Lo solicitaste?"pregunto Haruka -"¿Cual es el sentido? Dijo Mina, "No puedo permitírmelo; Pero al menos está Starbucks." "Amén," estuvo de acuerdo Haruka.

* * *

><p>Más tarde esa noche, Haruka se sentó con su portátil abierto y lo pies apoyados en la mesa de café delante de ella. Mina se sentó a su lado en el sofá, armada con el control remoto de la televisión y preparada para hacerse con el mundo. O, en cualquier caso, con el pequeño mundo dentro de la TV. La TV fluctuó con el cambio de canales. Mina era zapeadora de canales profesional. Tenía trofeos para demostrarlo. "No hay nada," masculló.<p>

"Bueno, quizá si te detuvieras en algo lo bastante para darle una oportunidad," sugirió Haruka sabiendo que era una causa perdida. En tanto habían sido compañeras de piso (dos años para ser exacta) el ritual había sido el mismo.

Haruka miró al monitor y se concentró en el email que estaba escribiendo. Mina se agachó para ver lo que Haruka estaba haciendo. "¿Escribiendo a Nicolas?" preguntó.

"No," contestó Haruka, moviendo el portátil para que Mina no pudiera ver lo que había escrito."Excúsame, entrometida." MIna volvió a su posición original. "Bien. Pero si estás engañando a tu novio, quiero saberlo." "Si debes saberlo, estoy escribiéndole un correo a mi papá." "Oh," dijo Mina pareciendo defraudada. "Ya" dijo Mina;

"No entiendo por qué no te gusta Nicolas," dijo Haruka. "Es un buen tipo."

"Me aburre hasta llorar," explicó Mina de manera exasperada. "Todo de lo que habla es su coche. Y si no está hablando de su coche, está hablando sobre cómo no puede esperar a la facultad de Derecho y cómo va a ser, algún día, rico y poderoso. Blablabla. ¡Ten vida propia, digo yo!"

Haruka sonrió. "Sólo está orgulloso porque entró en Harvard."

"Y yo estoy orgullosa porque entré en Starbucks," respondió, "pero no voy presumiendo de ello. El café, querida mía, es un estilo de vida. La facultad de Derecho es…" Se encogió de hombros continuando la búsqueda del canal perfecto. "Y, de todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo con un bachiller? Ahora eres universitaria."

"Es sólo un par de años más joven," argumentó Haruka. "Hemos estado juntos desde siempre."

"Siendo _siempre_ la palabra clave," contestó Mina. "Ahora que Nicolas se marcha para la facultad, ¿no crees que debierais darle un descanso? No es como si su relación sea toda fuegos artificiales y esas cosas."

Haruka frunció el entrecejo. "Hay fuegos artificiales."

"Ya. Apenas le llamas. Apenas hablas de él. Cuando está aquí es como si fuesen un par de colegas en lugar de novio-novia. -"Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente punto," declaró Mina. "Tienes veinte años. ¿No deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por lo que digan tus padres?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "No funciona de esa manera en mi familia. Y, de todas formas, no hago todo lo que dicen. Querían que viviera con ellos mientras estaba en la universidad y me negué."

"¡Porque me metí y discutí con ellos! Estabas lista para ceder."

Haruka no tenía argumento. Era verdad. Pero no podía ir contra los deseos de sus padres. Eran sus padres después de todo. La criaron, vistieron, alimentaron y pagaron su educación con el poco dinero que tenían. Lo menos que podía hacer era obedecer sus deseos.

"Y, de todas formas, no le amas." Haruka miró fijamente a su mejor amiga con shock.

"¿Qué?"

"Te conozco, Haru," dijo seriamente Mina."Estás con él sólo porque tus padres están enamorados de él. No porque lo estés tú. Él es lindo, seguro, Una mezcla de Fabio con una especie de Steve Urkel, pero quiero decir, mira, Haruka, estás jodidamente preciosa y tu vida sexual apesta"…

Ahora se sentía ofendida. "Estoy completamente enamorada de Nicolas." Contesto Haruka….

.-"Lo que tú digas," contestó Mina. Decidiendo dejar el asunto, Haruka volvió a su e-mail. Su padre vivía ahora en San Francisco, así que raramente le veía. Pero mantenían contacto a través del ordenador. De vez en cuando incluso le encontraba online. Tras enviar la carta, Haruka alejó el portátil y se retrepó para mirar el desfile de canales. Para su sorpresa, Mina se detuvo finalmente en algo."Mira, es tu mejor amiga," bromeó Mina.

Haruka miró al cielo. "Puedes cambiarlo cuando quieras." Hizo un intento por tomar el control remoto. Mina lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

"Espera, quiero ver lo que tiene que decir." Haruka se sentó atrás con resignación.

"Bueno, Michiru," estaba diciendo el presentador en la TV, "he oído que te has conseguido novio. Háblanos de él." "Es mi amigo mejor," contestó Michiru. "Y el hombre más maravilloso que jamás he conocido." -"¿Campanas de boda en un futuro cercano?" le preguntó el presentador. Michiru se rió. "Aún no contaría con eso."

El presentador siguió con otro tema y Haruka notó que Michiru pareció relajarse. "Supongo que no le gusta hablar de su vida personal," dijo."Imagino," dijo Mina con un encogimiento de hombros. "Cualquier cosa que diga estará en los titulares de mañana." Haruka tenía que admitir que era verdad. Devolvió su atención al plató de televisión. "¿Alguna película en perspectiva?" continuo el presentador Michiru asintió. "Hay una de próximo estreno. Está basada en la serie de TV, _Guardian_." Hubo un rugido de aplausos del público."¿Dónde interpretas a una ángel?"pregunto el comentarista. -"Exacto. Interpreto una ángel guardián llamada Kiara." "¿Así que estarás interpretando el mismo papel en la película?" "Sí," confirmó Michiru.

"¿Cómo es interpretar a una ángel?" Michiru lo consideró. "Es interesante," dijo. "Kiara es la encarnación de todo lo que es bueno. Me hace sentirme un poco más cerca de Dios."- -"Oh, por favor," murmuró Haruka. "Más cerca de Dios, narices. Es una serie de TV." "Shhh, esto es lo mejor," dijo Mina."Traje un clip ," anunció Michiru, para placer de la muchedumbre. Mina se rió alegremente. "Me encanta." Haruka la miró con una ceja levantada. "Eres tan rara." Mina apagó la televisión y se puso en pie delante del sofá. "Es lo primero que te enseñan en clase de actuación," le informó. "Una vez que tienes un clip, fama y la fortuna están a tu alcance."

"¿No tienes que ser ya famosa para tener un clip que exhibir?" preguntó Haruka.

"Silencio," le dijo Mina. "He estado practicando." Tosió para aclararse la garganta y asumió un aire dramático. En un tono muy grave dijo, "Traje un clip." Haruka observó esto con diversión. "O," dijo MIna, sonriendo brillantemente hasta que no pudo exponer más dientes.

Su conversación fue interrumpida de repente por el timbre del teléfono. Mina extendió la mano sobre la mesa de café donde descansaba el teléfono inalámbrico. "Congelatorio de Nueva York," dijo al teléfono. "Tú los matas, nosotros los congelamos. Oh!, hola, Sra. Tenoh. Sí, está justo aquí." Haruka tomó al receptor.

"Bendición, mami," saludó a su madre. "¿Cómo andas?"

"Bien, Harukita," replicó Sari Tenoh. "William viene mañana. Quiere decirnos algo, así que pasa por acá."

Haruka cubrió al receptor un momento. "William estará mañana donde mamá. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"-…

- "¿Para ver a tu hermanastro de ensueño?" preguntó Mina. "Pero, por supuesto. "

"Mina viene también," informó a su mamá, ignorando el último comentario de su mejor amiga.

"Está bien," consintió Sari. "¿Todo bien contigo?¿Cómo anda la facultad?"

"Tengo un ensayo para el lunes," contestó.

"¿Y cómo va?"

"Oh, está saliendo maravillosamente," mintió Haruka.

" Bueno, pues nos vemos pronto. Cuídate. Te quiero mucho, recuerda."

"También te quiero, mamá. Te veo pronto." Haruka colgó el teléfono y contempló a su compañera de piso. "William no se ha pasado en un tiempo. Me pregunto qué pasa. Mamá dijo que quiere decirnos algo."

Mina lo consideró. "Quizá encontró a la mujer de sus sueños. Probablemente se casa. Ahí se van mis oportunidades de amor verdadero."Suspiró hiper-dramáticamente.

Haruka se rió. "Quizá. Pero, de algún modo, no lo creo."

-"jajaja, Bueno, me voy a mi otro turno…..Cuidate" dijo Mina saliendo por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por los comentarios; mmmm Osaka realmente no se cuantos capitulos saldran...pero definitivamente seran mas de 20<em>**


	3. Chapter 3 Darien y Michiru

**Capitulo 3**

**DARIEN Y MICHIRU**

Haruka permanecía despierta tratando desesperadamente de bloquear todos sus pensamientos golpeando furiosamente en su mente. Observaba el agrietado, y manchado techo por encima de su cama, escuchando los familiarizados sonidos a su alrededor: el calentador se quejaba en protesta por haber extendido demasiado su vida útil, el sonido de Mina llegando del trabajo y preparándose para ir a la cama, la saco de sus pensamientos

A su lado, Nicolas roncaba suavemente, el sonido era momentáneamente ahogado por la repentina afluencia de las sirenas de la policía que venían de afuera. Esperó hasta que se perdieran en la distancia, y luego se levanto de su lado para quedar de cara a la ventana. Los fragmentos de luces que brillaban a través de las persianas proyectaban las sombras que se posaban en las paredes, y quedo observando por largo tiempo al modelo parecido a las barras de una prisión.

Haruka deseaba que Nicolas se hubiese ido a su apartamento y la dejase dormir en paz. Podía sentir el calor de su pecho contra su espalda desnuda. Podía oír el suave ronquido contra su oreja. Cerró los ojos y trató de excluir su presencia, pero el esfuerzo dio en su lugar como resultado un inesperado flujo de lágrimas. Se limpio entonces la cara contra la almohada dejando atrás sus emociones. Todo lo sentía mal, roto, y no sabía por dónde empezar a ensamblar las cosas para permanecer juntos.

Pensó en los muchos intentos de arte que había desechado últimamente. Había puesto tanto de sí misma en cada trazo del lápiz; había tratado tan difícilmente de expresar su pasión a través de cada movimiento de su mano. Pero fallaba; una y otra vez, habiendo acabado con nada más que una fotografía en la mano que no transmitía nada más allá de su mera existencia. ¿Dónde estaba la pasión? ¿Dónde estaba el riesgo, cuando se estaba completamente vació?

Suspiró en la oscuridad y dio una vuelta a mitad de camino para asegurarse de que Nicolas estaba todavía dormido. Salió sigilosamente de la cama, buscando en el piso su ropa dispersa, para luego ponérsela. Echando una última mirada a la cama, abrió la puerta y salió dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

Mina se asomó fuera del cuarto de baño en ese momento, con un cepillo de dientes colgando precariamente de su boca. Hablando a través de una espumosa boca

-"En ah que oin UHT?"

-"No podía dormir", dijo Haruka en un tono silencioso, cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio suavemente. Se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar y se hecho en el sofá. Se concentró en el sonido del agua corriente, de Mina escupiendo en el lavabo, el chirriar del grifo con esfuerzo.

Mina reapareció unos segundos más tarde y Haruka la miro en silencio.

–"¿Cuál es el asunto contigo?" Pregunto, por último, sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

-"Sólo tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, supongo."

-"¿Como?"

Haruka sentada y apoyando la espalda contra el brazo opuesto. -"Como de costumbre. Me siento como un disco rayado".

Mina se mantuvo tranquila durante mucho tiempo, y luego se deslizo hacia debajo de los cojines del sofá. Haruka movió instintivamente sus piernas a fin de que Mina no se sentara en ellas.

-"Voy a decirte que te abstengas de lo habitual, entonces, sólo para evitar sonar repetitiva."

-"Gracias".

-"No hay problema."

Se sentaron en un silencio incómodo durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, hablo Mina, -"Bueno, te dire lo mismo de siempre. No puedo vivir así. Sólo rompe con él! "

-"Shhh!" dijo Haruka dando a Mina en el muslo patadas con el pie. "¿Estás loca?" Susurró ella.

Mina rodó sus ojos, pero le susurró, -"Mira, sé de este chico en el trabajo que es realmente sexy y me encantaría que lo conozcas. Es agradable, inteligente, y hace una media taza de café. Además, piensa que tienes un Trasero increible "

-"Suena encantador, de verdad, pero no."

-"Haru, por favor, deja de echar lágrimas allí y prueba algo nuevo, para variar. Estoy segura de que, una vez que consigas algunos buenos amores, tu estreñimiento artístico será una cosa del pasado. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un orgasmo, de verdad? "

Haruka gruño.

-"Mira, ya te he dicho un millón de veces, que puedes hacerlo mejor, mucho, mucho mejor, y que te mereces algo mucho, mucho mejor. Voy a romper con él por ti. "Comenzó a levantarse, pero Haruka se inclinó hacia adelante y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella hacia abajo en el sofá.

-"Me vuelves loca!", declaró Haruka, riendo un poco.

-"Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora, por favor, estoy abatida déjame de ir a dormir, o voy a ser obligada a hacer algo drástico. Odio ver que te guste esto".

-"Voy a volver pronto a la cama. Solo voy a estar acá afuera un rato viendo algo de televisión nocturna." Dijo Haruka ignorando el ultimo comentario de Mina

-"Lo que sea." Mina se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. "Oh!, casi me olvidaba, no tengo que trabajar mañana hasta tarde, así que puedo llegar al parque para que termines tus tareas."

"Gracias", dijo Haruka, sintiéndose de repente abrumada y con gratitud por la bondad de su amiga. "Realmente aprecio eso".

-"Oh! no es problema, me encanta la venta de tus pinturas la idea de ver a todos esos turistas. Es divertido. "

-"Quiero decir, por todo." Contesto Haruka con una sonrisa

-"Dame las gracias cuando estés realmente feliz," Mina respondió con una sonrisa. "Buenas Noches".

-Haruka suspiró y agarró el control remoto. Esperó hasta que Mina desapareció en su habitación antes de hacer clic en el televisor. Miraba inexpresivamente el parpadeo de la imagen en la pantalla, dejando que su hipnótico ritmo arrulle su sueño.

* * *

><p>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<p>

"¿Te hace sentirte más cerca de Dios?" preguntó Darien sardónicamente, incapaz para quedarse callado más. "¿De qué iba todo eso?" Michiru miraba por la ventanilla de la limusina, observando Nueva York pasar en un flash de preciosas y vibrantes luces.

"¿Realmente fue tan malo?"

"No," concedió Darien "Estoy seguro que la te agregó a su lista de famosos con los que contactar en caso de emergencia." Michiru suspiró, sintiéndose deprimida de repente.

"Pero me alegra ser el hombre más grande que jamás has conocido," comentó orgullosamente.

Michiru le echó una ojeada. "Que no se te suba a la cabeza," le dijo. "La competencia no es muy impresionante."

"Aceptaré lo que pueda atrapar," dijo Darien con una sonrisa. "Creo que tu imagen como heterosexual temerosa de Dios quedó bastante bien establecida. Debieras estar orgullosa."

"¿Orgullosa de qué?" se preguntó Michiru. "¿De que mis habilidades escénicas prevalezcan incluso sin guión? Todo es actuación. Mi vida, mi imagen. A veces me veo tan envuelta en todas las mentiras que ya no sé qué es verdad. "

Darien le tocó la pierna. "Al menos me tienes para recordártelo," le dijo.

Esto trajo una sonrisa a su cara. "Mi única y verdadera salvación." Contesto Michiru de igual manera; "Creo que fingir ser tu novio será bueno para mi carrera," dijo embromadoramente. "¿Qué crees?"

"Creo que eres un maravilloso guionista y director," le contestó sinceramente. "Y, si me lo permitieras, produciría tus películas al instante." Darien se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es hacer trampas, querida mía," contestó él.

"Es Hollywood, querido mío. Va de a quién conoces. El talento viene después."La limusina se detuvo delante del Plaza. "Hora de evadir a las masas," dijo Michiru con un suspiro, notando la muchedumbre ya reunida."¿Cómo saben siempre dónde voy a estar?"

"Magia," contestó Darien.

* * *

><p>Escondida en la seguridad del ático que compartía con Darien, Michiru se encontraba en el balcón. Disfrutando la fresca brisa de primavera en su cabello y la vista de Central Park abajo.<p>

"Vas a morirte aquí fuera," dijo Darien, temblando al lado de ella. "Vuelve dentro."

"Después." Alego Michru

-"¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"pregunto Darien

-"Darien, dime algo. Si el mundo es un escenario, ¿cómo siento que soy la única intérprete?" preguntó Michiru.

Darien consideró la cuestión durante un momento, entonces se encogió de hombros. "Porque eres ególatra y egoísta." Michiru se rió, entonces se calmó.

"¿Realmente lo crees?" "No. Pero creo que has hecho un maravilloso trabajo convenciendo a todos de que lo eres. Tú incluida." Dijo Darien

-"Una heterosexual, temerosa de Dios, ególatra y egoísta bruja." Michiru ponderó esto. "Es una buena imagen a tener."

"¿Incluso si es por completo opuesta a lo que eres"? preguntó Darien seriamente.

"Es más seguro de esta manera," contestó Michiru.

"¿Más seguro para quien?"

"Para mí." Dijo ella; Darien besó su mejilla.

"Me voy a acostar."

"Duerme bien," le dijo, su mirada fija en la vista más allá de la barandilla de balcón.

"Buenas noches," dijo Darien.

* * *

><p>Michiru permaneció fuera durante un rato, ponderando el significado de su vida. Se rió entre dientes amargamente. <em>¿Qué significado?<em> , pensó tristemente. Por un instante, contempló el saltar. Se preguntó brevemente qué dirían los titulares. _"El ángel despega, el aterrizar resulta letal." _ Jugarían con todo el concepto de ángel, sin duda.

Alejándose de la baranda, regresó al cuarto, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Se tumbó en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos, sabiendo que, a pesar de su agotamiento, el sueño no vendría

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

* * *

><p>"Eh, ¿no eres la nena de esa serie de TV?" Michiru entrecerró los ojos, actualmente ocultos por las oscuras gafas de sol que lucía.<p>

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Darien," le advirtió. "Te mataré." Darien sonrió abiertamente.

"Error mío," se disculpó, apoyándose en sus brazos. "Por un instante creí que eras otra persona." Echó una mirada al gentío que pasaba. Washington Square Park estaba a rebosar de energía mientras los artistas reclamaban sus justos sitios y empezaban sus rutinas. Había acróbatas, pintores, cantantes y bailarines. Parecía que toda Nueva York estaba fuera disfrutando el delicioso clima. La identidad de Michiru estaba bien disimulada tras enormes gafas de sol y una corta peluca rubia. Vestía informalmente con vaqueros y una camiseta de los_ Mets_ de Nueva York.

"Se está bien aquí fuera," dijo desde su sitio junto a la fuente. Era agradable estar fuera recreándose en el anonimato del enorme gentío en una gran ciudad. Hasta ahora nadie la había mirado dos veces.

"Quizá me mude a Nueva York cuando la serie acabe."La atención de Darien estaba en otra parte."Y me monte un trío con elefantes del espacio exterior," continuó Michiru despreocupadamente.

"¿Uh?" Darien miró. "Lo siento. Estaba sólo…um…""¿Comprobando la carne blanca local?" adivinó Michiru.

"Es lo que hay de cena," contestó Darien con una sonrisa. Michiru miró al cielo aunque él no podía verlo.

"Es asqueroso."

"No hay nada asqueroso en la unión de un hombre y una mujer," contestó Darien. "O incluso un hombre y dos mujeres. O tres…"

Michiru se rió. "Apenas puedes arreglártelas solo, ¿qué vas a hacer con tres mujeres?"

Darien parecía ofendido. "Mi querida e inocente muchacha. Hay un gran plantel de cosas que no sabes de mí. Soy un semental, después de todo."

Michiru sólo sonrió, incapaz de discutir. Darien era guapísimo y él lo sabía. Estaba segura que Hollywood lo pescaría en nada de tiempo si tan sólo considera el actuar como opción. Pero estaba decidido a ser director y guionista, y Michiru admiraba su persistencia. Pero más que nada, admiraba su determinación a tener éxito por su cuenta. No había tantos aspirantes hollywoodenses ahí fuera que, siendo los mejores amigos de alguien con un pie en la puerta, rechazaran un poco de ayuda.

"Tengo ganas de comprar algo," declaró Michiru ausentemente, sus ojos yendo por los diferentes artistas. Consideró comprar un collar o algo simple, pero entonces un cuadro captó su atención. Era un boceto a carboncillo de una figura solitaria de pie entre una muchedumbre, la mirada fija en un objeto distante. "Darien ve y cómprame eso." Señaló con la cabeza a la imagen había estado mirando.

"Ve y cómpratelo tú misma," replicó Darien. "No soy tu esclavo." Michiru le miró.

"Por favor Darien." …..

-"Bien," cedió él. Miró en la dirección general que le había indicado. "¿Ése con esa cosa?"

Michiru se rió. "Sí, exactamente. Ése con esa cosa."

-"OK." Darien fue para allá, mascullando algo sobre estar domesticado.

Michiru observó para asegurarse que seleccionaba el cuadro correcto. Entonces arqueó una ceja cuando la conversación entre Darien y la chica detrás de la mesa se alargaba unos momentos más de lo necesario. Cuando él volvió a su sitio, portaba una luminosa sonrisa en la cara. "Aquí está su cuadro, vuestra alteza," dijo, entregándolo.

"Ligando con la artista, ¿no?" le preguntó Michiru, ojeando la imagen con genuina admiración. Es como si la hubieran dibujado con ella en mente. Darien negó con la cabeza y se sentó.

"No es la artista," explicó. "Es amiga de la artista. La muy _mona_ amiga de la artista que acaba de darme su número." Alzó una tarjeta comercial en énfasis. Orgullosamente volvió la tarjeta para mostrar donde la chica había garrapateado sus cifras.

"Gran operación," le dijo Michiru. "Estoy impresionada."

"Algún día puede que seas así de hábil," le aseguró Darien. "Sólo sigue conmigo."

-"Eh," Michiru se quejó, ligeramente ofendida.-"Podría agenciarme una cita en dos segundos."

Darien arqueó una oscura ceja mientras observaba a su mejor amiga con mirada dudosa. -"¿Y cuándo, si puedo preguntar, fue la última vez que te diste un revolcón?"

-"Eso," Michiru respondió, poniéndose en pie, "no es asunto tuyo."

Darien también se incorporó, disfrutando el hecho de que estaba ganando esta discusión.-"Tanto hace, ¿eh?"

Michiru empezó a alejarse, no queriendo participar más en esta conversación. Podía encontrar con quien dormir. Había montones de personas que dormirían con ella. Millones de ellas, en realidad. "Hay cosas más importante que el sexo," le informó a Darien una vez que se hubo puesto a la par de ella.

-"Eh, Michiru, sabes que sólo estoy bromeando, ¿verdad?" preguntó, repentinamente serio. -"Sé que es difícil para ti."

-"Lo sé." Pero todavía le molestaba. No iba de sexo… realmente eso no le importaba. Era todo lo demás. Era encontrar a alguien que la amase por ella. No por la atención de los medios, o el dinero, o el glamour, o quién ella fingía ser.

Darien suspiró. -"No vas a encontrar a nadie a quién amar si no le permites acercarse a ti." Michiru no le dirigió la mirada. -"Te permití acercarte a mí."

Él sonrió. -"Sí pero, para mi desaliento, no parezco ser tu tipo."

-"Y en eso es el problema," le contestó Michiru.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a quienes han comentado, de veras eso me alienta a querer actualizar lo mas pronto posible porque como buena lectora que soy me gustan las rapidas actualizaciones.<strong>_

_**Osaka: Agradezco como siempre tus comentarios, aun sigo buscando algo de vampiros que te pueda gustar y si... es una Historia extraña que aca Haruka sea la que tiene "Novio" pero ya ves, asi me ha salido la adaptacion jeje, espero que la disfrutes**_

_**Denny Malfoy: Gracias por comentar,jajaja oye!..., pero no me he ido tanto tiempo o te pareció? si es asi no te preocupes porque esta historia impedira que me vaya en un buen tiempo.**_

_**Alexia: Haruka hombre!?; mmmm la verdad no me lo habia planteado, a mi me gusta mucho de mujer, la encuentro fascinante pero podria ser una posibilidady lo que Nicolas es el Novio, la verdad a mi tambien me causo gracia..**_

_**YERAN: Que decirte que gracias por estar pendiente de las historias que comparto en este espacio**_

_**Lunita Hikari: jajajaja me has matado de la risa con eso de "Rarita" Gracias por comentar**_

_**y gracias a aquellos que leen, quiero pensar que por falta de tiempo no me comentan y que les gusta la historia.**_

_**Abrazos.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Los Tenoh y Los Serrano

**Capitulo 4**

**LOS TENOH Y LOS SERRANO**

"Odio a Shakespeare," murmuró Haruka, poniendo un mechón de cabello rubio claro detrás de su oreja. … "Si estuviera vivo, le mataría."

-"Estoy segura que es ilegal," le dijo Mina, cuando el ascensor vino a detenerse en el piso12. Empezaron a caminar hacia el apartamento.-"Y, de todas formas, no veo por qué estás de tan asqueroso humor. Vendí dos de tus pinturas hoy. Y, más importante, William está en casa." Haruka sonrió cuando alcanzaron su destino.

-"Tienes razón. Hoy es un buen día. No voy a permitir que un estúpido ensayo lo arruine." Llamó ruidosamente cuando la puerta se abrió, su sonrisa se ensanchó. William Serrano arrebató a su hermanastra en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Besó su mejilla unas cuantas veces antes de permitirle irse.

-"¡Llego la fea!" anunció. Haruka le palmeó el brazo.

"No soy fea," le discutió. William miró a Mina y le guiñó.

"No, no. Mina no es fea. Pero tú…" Recibió otra palmada de Haruka. La Sra. Tenoh vino un momento después, una sonrisa iluminando su cara. Sus ojos castaños se encendieron a la vista de su hija.

"Harukita," le saludó, besando su mejilla.

-"Hola,mami ," dijo Haruka.-"Mina, bienvenida." Sari Tenoh se volvió a su hijastro. "No molestes a las chicas" Es grosero.

– "Mamá donde están Carlos y Dimitri? Pregunto ahruka,

-" fueron a la tienda a por hielo. Volverán pronto." Contesto la madre de Haruka. "Venga, sientense. Les traeré algo de beber." Haruka se sentó como le dijeron y miró por el apartamento.

Era pequeño según todos los cánones. En la sala apenas entraba el sofá en que estaba sentada. Pero era el hogar. Pinturas y fotos enmarcadas de Puerto Rico decoraban las paredes. Junto con máscaras de vejigantes , del pue- blo natal de Carlos, (Padrastro de Haruka). Haruka nunca había estado en la isla, pero Carlos y William hablaban de ella todo el tiempo. Se habían mudado a Nueva York al poco de casarse Carlos y la madre de Haruka. Una vez su madre había desaparecido en la cocina, Haruka se volvió a su hermano.

-"Bueno, ¿cuales la gran noticia que tienes?" le susurró. La alegre disposición de William se tornó sombría.

-"Lo averiguarás en un ratito," dijo, su inquietud obvia.

Haruka estaba segura que, fuera la que fuera, no sería buena. Dándose cuenta de la tensión en el aire, Mina decidió hablar.

-"Bueno, William, ¿qué estás haciendo estos días?"Él volvió sus amables ojos castaños hacia Mina..

-"Estoy intentando entrar en programación de ordenadores," contestó. "Pero es difícil aterrizar por aquí en un trabajo bien pagado sin una buena educación. Y la facultad es cara."La Sra. Tenoh volvió con una bandeja, dándoles a cada uno una taza de jugo de naranja.

-"Lo siento, es lo único frío en la casa hasta Carlos vuelva con hielo."Cada uno aceptó la bebida y la agradeció.

-"¿Cómo va el negocio del arte?" William le preguntó a Haruka.

La rubia se animó. -"Hoy vendí un par de cosas, " contestó. -"Es un día precioso así que hay mucha gente fuera."

-"No hay dinero en el arte," declaró su madre con una sacudida de la cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo decía, pero como todas las otras, el comentario cayó en oídos sordos.

-"Bueno, Haruka es muy talentosa," respondió Mina. "Debiera ver cómo la gente se detiene a mirar su trabajo." Le sonrió a su mejor amiga.-"Tendrá su propia galería uno de estos días." Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa, adulada. Sari agitó la cabeza.

-"Bueno, me alegra que Haru tenga a Nicolas para cuidar de ella," dijo, sonriéndole a su hija. William se aclaró la garganta.

-"Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que Haruka es capaz de cuidarse sola," dijo

-"Bueno, por supuesto que lo es," concordó Sari.-"Pero toda mujer necesita un hombre que cuide de ella en este mundo. Y viceversa.-"

William dejó caer la mirada. Haruka apreciaba los esfuerzos de todos, pero_ ¿se daban cuenta que estaba sentada allí mismo, por tanto era innecesario que hablasen de ella como si no estuviera?_ Antes que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, la puerta se abrió y Carlos Serrano entró, llevando una bolsa de hielo sobre un hombro y unas bolsas llenas en su mano izquierda. Como William, era alto con cabello y ojos oscuros, y su piel naturalmente morena aun más bronceada por las largas horas al sol.

Dimitri, el hermano de dieciséis años de Haruka, entró tras su padrastro. Llevaba un par de botellas de Coca-cola, meticulosamente equilibradas en una mano, mientras otra bolsa de hielo descansaba en el hombro opuesto. Dimitri se parecía mucho a Haruka, aunque quizás un poco más a su padre que a su madre. La pubertad aún no había arreglado su forma larguirucha, así que su postura era bastante desgarbada, pero lo ocultaba bien dentro de los límites de su ropa hiper holgada. Una bandana negra escondía su pelo castaño. William se levantó en seguida para ayudar a su padre y hermano.

-"Pon el hielo en el freezer," le instruyó Carlos a su hijo. Entonces notó a Haruka y se acercó para saludarla. Dimitri y William desaparecieron en la cocina para guardarlo todo.

-"Bella" dijo, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su hija. Haruka sonrió. Por lo menos alguien pensaba que era bonita.

-"Hola, papá," le dijo."Hola, Mina," dijo él, besando también su mejilla. -"¿Cómo es la vida de vender café?"

"Realmente de maravilla, Sr. S," le contestó. -"Se precisa un tipo especial de persona para prepararlo adecuadamente."

-"Estoy seguro que sí," le contestó el Sr. Serrano, yendo a saludar a su esposa. " Haruka, ¿cómo va la facultad?"

-"¿Terminaste ese ejercicio?" agregó la Sra. Tenoh. Haruka se rebulló en su asiento.

-"Uh, casi," contestó, esperando ser mejor mentirosa que escritora -"Tienes que adorar a Shakespeare." _ Muere, muere, muere…pensaba Haruka_

Para su alivio, William y Dimitri volvieron a la sala, llevando sillas de la cocina para tener donde sentarse. Dimitri le cabeceó a su hermana.

-"'Pasa, 'manita." Haruka le miró con una ceja cuestionadora. -"Eh, Don Zoquete. ¿De qué va la ropa de aspirante a pandillero?"

En respuesta él le lanzó una mirada asesina. Haruka le sacó la lengua, insegura de qué pasaba entre hermanos que hacía desplomarse el grado de madurez. Carlos se volvió a su hijo. -"Bueno, William, ¿cual es la gran noticia, eh? Ya nos tienes a todos aquí." William deglutió cuando se sintió bajo los focos.

-"Uhh…" -"Probablemente dejó embarazada a una chica," comentó Dimitri.

-"No…" dijo William, mirando hacia su taza de jugo.

-"¿Te mudas?" adivinó Haruka. William negó con la cabeza. Mina se metió.

-"¿Te alístate al ejército?"

-"¿Te casas?" preguntó Dimitri.

"Soy gay," dijo William levantando la mirada.

El cuarto se quedó mortalmente silencioso mientras cada miembro de la familia absorbía la información. La taza cayó de la mano de Sari Tenoh, derramando el resto de su jugoo por la alfombra marfileña. Y, como una bandera cayendo a la salida de una carrera, hubo un estallido de griterío. Haruka se hundió en el sofá, aún incapaz de discernir una respuesta. ¿William… gay? ¿Cómo podía ser? Era tan… poco gay. Concedido, no podía recordar haberle visto nunca saliendo con una chica, pero sólo había vivido con él durante un año. Ahora que se había mudado, no tenía idea de qué hacía. Bueno, evidentemente. Por su parte, Mina parecía estar catatónica. Haruka intentó espabilar a Mina moviendo la mano delante de su cara pero sin éxito. Su mejor amiga continuaba mirando fijamente al espacio con una expresión distante.

Dimitri salió en desbandada del apartamento, murmurando algo sobre estar en el mismo cuarto con un "maricón". Carlos estaba furibundo y adquiriendo extraños tonos de rojo y púrpura, como Haruka nunca había visto antes. Su madre estaba medio llorando, medio rezando. Y William estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, no mirando a nada. No parecía estar escuchando a su padre despotricando sobre moralidad. William tensó la mandíbula, entonces se incorporó, irguiéndose sobre su padre. Sin una palabra, salió del apartamento y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

"¡Maldito sea!" maldijo Carlos. Abandonó la sala en un arrebato y desapareció por el vestíbulo. El portazo de la puerta del dormitorio resonó por el pequeño apartamento. Sari también se puso de pie, alisando el largo de su falda. Se excusó y también se retiró por el vestíbulo.

Haruka se preguntó qué rayos le acababa de suceder a su familia. Presente un instante. Desaparecida al siguiente. Consideró ir tras William. Pero, ¿qué diría si le alcanzaba? Suspiró. Vaya con que iba a ser un buen día.

CONTINUARA!


	5. Chapter 5 Primer Contacto

**CAPITULO 5**

**"Primer Contacto"**

"Bueno, ¿vas a llamar?" preguntó Michiru, desde su sitio en el sofá. Tras un fructífero día de turismo, los Amy, Darien y ella estaban comodamente colocados a lo largo de la sala de la habitación del hotel en el que estaban hospedados. Michiru se había retirado al sofá, donde ahora se sentaba con su portátil abierto sobre sus piernas extendidas. Le echó una mirada a Darien, que estaba ocupado con su propio portátil, tecleando algo. Compartían el sofá, pero Michiru ocupaba la mayoría, obligando a Darien a usar la mesa de café para apoyar las piernas. Amy por su lado como asistente de Michiru estaba haciendo gestiones con televisoras para futuras presentaciones de la gran Michiru Kaioh.

-"Holaaa," le llamó. -"¿Vas a llamarla?"

-"¿Llamar a quién?" preguntó, no deteniendo su tecleo. Los ojos azules se entrecerraban intensamente concentrándose en lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo.

-"La chica."

-"¿Qué chica?" Michiru le chinchó con el pie, esperando que un poco de contacto físico le sacara de cualquier mundo en que ahora residiera. -"¿Uh?" preguntó Darien, mirando al fin.

-"¿Vas a llamar a esa chica cuyo número conseguiste hoy?" preguntó, deletreándoselo para evitar más miradas vacías. Darien desechó el comentario con un manotazo y volvió a escribir. -"Creo que me mudaré aquí contigo," le informó.

-"Nueva York me inspira. Acabo de empezar un nuevo guión."

-"¿Que pasa con el guión que empezaste la semana pasada?" preguntó Michiru.

-"Tendrá que esperar," contestó Darien. -"Estoy a cien con éste." Michiru le observó durante un momento, escuchando el tranquilizante sonido de sus dedos sobre el pequeño teclado. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que su mejor amigo no iba a prestarle más atención, volvió al asunto a mano. Actualmente mantenía tres conversaciones diferentes con tres personas distintas a quienes no conocía. Lo importante sin embargo, era que ellos no la conocían. La chica de Canadá creía que Michiru era un cuarentón de Perú. El tipo de Maine, pensaba que era una artista de striptease y estaba ofreciendo pagarle para que volase a darle un espectáculo privado. Y la chica de Texas estaba bajo la impresión de que Michiru era granjera en Alabama. Internet era tan divertido.

-"Eh por cierto, ¿cuánto pagaste por ese dibujo?" preguntó Michiru.

-"Diez dólares," contestó Darien. Michiru levantó la vista.

-"¿Sólo eso?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con sólo eso?" contesto Darien; "Eran mis últimos diez dólares" se quejó. -"No todos somos millonarios, sabes." Michiru buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un billete de diez dólares.

-"Creí que sería más caro," contestó. -"Sabes que no llevo mucho efectivo encima." Darien aceptó el dinero.

-"¿No me das algo más?" Michiru lo consideró.

-"De acuerdo. Aquí va un buen consejo. Mueve tu culo perezoso y llama a esa chica."

-"¿Y por qué?"

-"Llamar a quien" dijo Amy acercándose a Michiru

-"Darien tiene el numero de una chica que consiguió hoy ", reveló Michiru. "Y no quiere llamarle"

-"¿Cuál es el punto de llamarla cuando me voy mañana?" contesto Darien

-"Oh, no sé," Michiru contestó. -"¿Quizá porque probablemente esté esperándolo? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que, si te dio su número de teléfono, es porque quiere que la llames?" Darien se lo pensó.

-"¿Eso crees?" Darien sonrió. "Estoy aquí simplemente como un favor para

ti, y lo sabes."

-"Y te lo agradezco". Michiru se puso seria por un momento. -"Yo no sé lo que haría sin ti a veces."

-"Oh!, cállense", dijo Amy. "No es de extrañar que las personas me sigan preguntando si van a casarse, es nauseabundo".

-"Te quiero tanto Darien."

-"Y yo Te amo, Michi. Mi corazón late por ti"

-"Les ruego que paren. Por el bien de mi estomago, acabo de cenar. "

Michiru sonrió para sí misma. "Así que, Darien, la vas a llamar?"

Darien sacó la tarjeta con el número de la chica y se la tiró a Michiru, dándole en la frente. La tarjeta rebotó y aterrizó en el teclado.

"-¿Por qué no la llamas tú?" sugirió Darien

-"Ja, ja," respondió secamente Michiru, quitando la tarjeta de su situación de estorbo. Se la devolvió.

-"Eres el que estaba todo jactancioso por conseguir su número."

-"Y lo conseguí." Michiru negó con la cabeza.

-"Realmente no te entiendo. Tú consigues un número. Tú llamas."

-"¿Por qué estás armando tal barullo por esto?"preguntó Darien. Se volvió para estudiar a su mejor amiga.

-"¿Podría quizá tener que ver con la misteriosa artista detrás del dibujo? ¿Hmmm?"

-"Por favor," dijo Michiru mirando al cielo. -"Meramente estoy velando por los corazones de las jóvenes de dondequiera." Darienn asintió.

Después de un momento de reflexión, alcanzo su celular.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué es gay?" gimoteó Mina golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina. "Es demasiado sexy para ser gay." Haruka se encogió de hombros.<p>

-"Los sexys normalmente son gays. Rupert Everett… Ricky Martin… Elton John…" -"Espera un segundo, Elton John no es sexy." Dijo Mina extrañada

-"Estoy segura que hay quien lo cree," replicó Haruka "Y, en cualquier caso, no podía pensar en otro."

Mina suspiró, de repente recordando el tema original. -"Bueno, ¿cómo llevas todo esto?"

-"No hay mucho que llevar," contestó Haruka con un encogimiento de hombros. "Realmente no lo capto, pero no voy a volverle la espalda ni nada. Sólo me siento mal por el resto de la familia. No van a hacérselo pasar bien."

-"Que rollo," comentó Mina. "Realmente debieran darle un respiro. No es el fin del mundo."

-"No van a verlo así. Carlos está mosqueado porque piensa que crió a su hijo para ser una nenaza. Y mamá cree que William va a ir directo al infierno. Dimitri… no sé. Probablemente le asusta que sus amigos lo averigüen y empiecen a gastarle bromas."

-"¿Y William?" sugirió Mina. Haruka frunció el ceño.

-"No lo sé…"

Su conversación fue interrumpida de repente por el teléfono sonando, que Haruka procedió a coger.

"¿Sí?" dijo.

-"Hola," respondió una voz masculina. "¿Me recuerdas? Hablamos antes."Haruka le lanzó una mirada cuestionadora a Mina.

-"¿Hablamos?"

-"Sí, me diste tu número."

-"¿Te lo di?"Una pausa.

-"Quizá tengo el número equivocado."

-"Probablemente."

-"Lamento esto."

-"Sin problema."

-"Adiós."

-"Adiós." Haruka colgó el teléfono."¿Y bien?" preguntó Mina expectante."Número equivocado," explicó Haruka. -"Bueno, ¿qué crees que debería hacer con William? ¿Debería ir a verle? ¿Llamarle? ¿Escribirle un anónimo?" Mina se rió diciéndole:

_"Querido William, te escribo una anónimo para hacerte saber que me parece totalmente bien que seas gay…"_

-"Ok, ya entendí quizá le llame mañana," dijo Haruka. "¿O crees que debiera dejarme caer por su apartamento? Aunque no estoy segura de qué decirle."

Mina lo consideró. "Bueno, podrías decirle exactamente lo mismo que le dirías si no supieras que era gay. Estoy bastante segura de que tuvisteis conversaciones previas a este anuncio. "

Haruka soltó un suspiro exasperado. -"Tienes razón. No sé por qué estoy armando semejante barullo."

-"Bueno, sabes, es un gran barullo. Ahora, en vez de no saber con que chicas está durmiendo, no sabrás con qué chicos está durmiendo. Un enorme cambio en tu vida. Permíteme llamar a tu comecocos."

-"Graciosa," replicó Haruka. -"Le llamaré mañana. Sólo para ver cómo le va." Mina asintió con aprobación diciendo. "Fabulosa idea."

* * *

><p>Darien colgó el teléfono. "Bueno, aquí tienes, "le dijo a Michiru y Amy. "<p>

Llamé, pero Debe haberme dado un número falso." Michiru se le quedó mirando.

- "¿Se te ocurrió preguntar por ella?" Darien lo consideró. "Bueno… no…" Se encogió de hombros. -"Pero, de todas formas, ya llame, espero estén felices; Voy a tomar una ducha."

-"Yo voy a descansar también, ha sido un dia agotador" Dijo Amy.

Michiru les observó alejarse, entonces giró la tarjeta comercial en su mano. Era blanca, simple. En la cara se leía:

**_"Haruka Tenoh. _**

**_Obras de arte original: _**

**_Pinturas, bocetos a carboncillo, óleo & lápiz. _**

**_E-mail: htenoh _**".

También tenía su dirección y número de teléfono.

_-Que confiada. _Pensó Michiru

Se quedó mirando la dirección de correo electrónico durante un rato, decidiendo el curso de acción.

¿No podía enviar un correo como ella misma, podría? No, decidió, hasta crear una nueva cuenta de correo electrónico. Escribió el nombre de Michelle Raye, optando por su nombre de nacimiento, y su segundo apellido.

Registro completado, reabrió la pantalla de correo electrónico, escribió la dirección de correo escrito en la tarjeta, escribió "Tu Arte" en la línea de asunto, y se sentó de nuevo.

Mensaje:

Michiru miró el parpadeante cursor, insegura de qué escribir.

Mensaje:

**_Estimada Srta. Tenoh, No estoy segura si usted está acostumbrada_**

**_ a recibir correos electrónicos de extraños o no, pero no podía dejar de escribirle para decirle que me encanta la obra de arte que he adquirido la semana pasada. Yo no soy un gran crítico de arte, y no pretendo saber mucho acerca de ello._**

**_Sin embargo, cuando vi su dibujo, me corto la respiración. Y puesto que pocas cosas en la vida tienen ese efecto en mí, me imaginé que lo menos que podía hacer era dárselo a conocer._**

**_Yo no resido en Nueva York, pero si volviese a ir, me preguntaba: ¿tiene usted su trabajo en exhibición en alguna galería? ¿O debería simplemente tomar mis posibilidades en el Central Park de nuevo?_**

**_Gracias por su tiempo._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_Michelle Raye_**

Michiru leyó nuevamente sus palabras, y tuvo la sensación de sonar como una verdadera idiota.

Miro el parpadeante cursor sobre el botón 'Enviar', mientras que en su mente registró un millar de diferentes razones por las que era una mala e idiota idea, algo que podría lamentar veinte minutos después, algo que probablemente la acecharía en la madrugada, mientras se arrojaba en la cama, pensando, Por queeeeeeeee, no debí enviarlo.

Y, sin embargo, hizo clic de todos modos.

E-mail enviado.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios-<strong>

**Intente no publicar 2 capítulos hoy jeje, pero no me gusta hacerlos sufrir y me moría por subir este.-**

**Gracias por comentar...ya ven...me inspiran...**


	6. Chapter 6 Una relación extraña

**CAPITULO 6**

**"UNA RELACIÓN EXTRAÑA"**

Haruka se sentaba a la mesa de su cocina, tarde el día siguiente. Se había pasado el fin de semana entero evitando el temido ensayo y ahora no tenía otra opción salvo concentrarse."Concéntrate," se dijo, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador.

-"Había hadas… y un tipo con un asno en la cabeza." Agitó la cabeza.

-"Shakespeare debía haberse metido algo." Hojeó la obra en sus manos. "Titania era genial. Quizá puedo hablar de ella. Reina de las hadas y todo. Je. Suena divertido. Reina de las hadas." Se detuvo a considerarlo. -"Necesito dejar de hablar sola." Llegó hasta escribir, -"Titania, Reina de las hadas," cuando el teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo su productividad.

Secretamente aliviada por la interrupción, agarró el receptor de su sitio en la pared.

-"Hola."

-"Hola, hermosa." Haruka sonrió levemente.

-"Eh, Nicolas." "Te extrañé este fin de semana," dijo.

-"¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?" Haruka miró a su ordenador.

-"Desearía poder, pero tengo este ensayo que he estado retrasando dos semanas. Es para mañana."

-"Oh," dijo él, desilusión en su tono.

-" ¿Que tal si nos vemos después de tu clase de mañana? Podemos ir a comer algo." Haruka tuvo en cuenta su horario del lunes.

-"Supongo que puedo meterte," contestó, sonriendo." De todas formas quiero hablarte de algo." Nicolas hizo una pausa.

-"¿Sobre nosotros?" -

-"No, en absoluto," contestó rápidamente. "Cosa familiar."

-"Hablando al respecto," empezó Nicolas, -"hablé con tu padre antes. Cenamos en casa de tus padres el viernes."

Haruka se sintió de repente irritada. ¿Por qué siempre creían que podían planearle la vida? ¿Y qué si tenía algo importante que hacer el viernes? ¿Alguna vez se les ocurría preguntar primero?

-"Esta bien," dijo, no deseando empezar una discusión.

-"Oh, eh, vendí tres obras el otro día."

-"Eso está bien, nena," respondió Nicolas.

-"Bueno, tengo que irme. Le estoy poniendo un sistema estereo de muerte al 'stang. Dimitri va a morirse cuando lo vea." Haruka intentó ignorar la punzada de desilusión que le recorrió. No era la primera vez que Nicolas desechaba sus logros. Sabía que él pensaba que la pintura era una pérdida de tiempo.

-"Como si mi hermano no te adorara ya lo bastante," bromeó. Nicolas se rió.

-"Sí, bueno… pero yo te adoro a ti." Haruka forzó una sonrisa que no sentía.

-"Debiera volver a mi ensayo," dijo, no deteniendo a preguntarse por qué, de repente, prefería escribir su ensayo a hablar con su novio. -"Aunque te veré mañana."

-"Te veo entonces, nena," respondió Nicolas. "Tequiero."

-"Yo también te quiero," le contestó. Tras colgar el teléfono, suspiró. Estaba deprimida y no estaba segura por qué. Miró la pantalla del ordenador resignadamente. Quizá debiera abandonar la facultad. No necesitaba una licenciatura en Artes Visuales para ser artista. Por la forma en que iban las cosas, de todas formas se casaría pronto con Nicolas y entonces no tendría que preocuparse del dinero. Iba a ser un abogado de los buenos, después de todo. Con un automóvil de los buenos. Y una vida de las buenas. Y una abandona estudios por esposa.

Cerró la ventana del ensayo y pulsó su conexión a Internet. Quizás su padre le había respondido. Él normalmente le hacía sentirse mejor. Con frecuencia consideraba mudarse a California. Pero no podía irse y dejar atrás a su madre y hermano. Y a Carlos. Y a William. Y a Mina. Oh, y a Nicolas, por supuesto. Dos mensajes nuevos. Sonrió cuando notó que su padre había escrito. Ansiosamente, pulsó en la carta.

**_¿Cómo le va a mi bebé? _**

**_Confío que acabases tu ensayo para ahora pero, conociéndote, será domingo noche y todavía no tendrás un tema ._**

**_ ¿Verdad? Bueno, estoy seguro que saldrás con algo. Porque eres brillante (justo como tu padre)._**

**_El trabajo me mantiene ocupado. Acabo de regresar del sitio de construcción hace un ratito. Estamos reconstruyendo una vieja capilla. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Te dejaré volver a tu tarea _**

**_Te quiero, Papá._**

Haruka sonrió sintiéndose levemente mejor. Le escribió una nota preguntándole cómo la conocía tan bien y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado en el trabajo. Entonces siguió al siguiente mensaje de su bandeja de entrada. No reconoció la dirección. El correo se abrió en pantalla y examinó el contenido, esperando que fuera correo basura. Le sorprendió ver que no lo era. Así que lo leyó de nuevo.

-"Bueno, es una primera vez," dijo aturdida. Cualquier tristeza que hubiera sentido momentos antes fue, de repente, reemplazada por júbilo. ¡A alguien realmente le gustaba su obra! Se sentía tan feliz que deseaba levantarse de la silla y bailar por la cocina. Nunca nadie le había escrito antes. Habían comprado sus trabajos y dicho que eran preciosos, pero tomarse el tiempo para realmente escribirle.

Haruka se enderezó en su silla, tratando de acomodar inultimente su pelo detrás de las orejas. Se mordió el interior del labio, mientras debatía qué responder.

**_Estimada Srta. Raye,_**

**_Haruka hizo una pausa después de eso, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiese escribir y que no sonase idiota._**

**_Gracias, estoy tan contenta ¿Así qué? ¿Piensa que soy una buena artista? ¿Le gustaba la obra que compró? No puedo decir eso. Suprimió su respuesta inicial y trató de nuevo._**

**_Gracias por ser tan amable de escribirme. Puedo decir honestamente que nadie ha hecho esto antes._**

**_Dios, sueno tan perdedora. Respiro profundo y lo dejo lentamente._**

**_Si a usted no le importa me puede decir, ¿cual fue la pieza que compro? No puedo dejar de ser curiosa, ya que esta es la primera vez que alguien me ha escrito acerca de mi arte._**

**_Actualmente no tengo mi trabajo en ninguna galería, aunque tal vez algún día, si tengo suerte. Mientras, puede encontrarme en el Central Park en caso de que vuelva alguna vez a Nueva York._**

**_Una vez más, muchas gracias por escribirme. No puedo expresar lo maravilloso que se sintió leer su correo electrónico._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_Haruka Tenoh_**

Después de ejecutar el corrector ortográfico en tres ocasiones, finalmente tecleo enviar. Leyó el correo un par de veces, esperando que no sonara demasiado bobo. Debatió si borrar o no el segundo párrafo. Después de mucho debatir, al final decidió dejarlo.

Volvió a abrir el archivo de ensayo. Pero ahora no podía concentrarse en Shakespeare. Estaba demasiado emocionada por el hecho de recibir su primer el correo de un fan. Se rió para sí mientras el concepto calaba.

-"En alguna parte ahí fuera, tengo un fan."

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Michiru suspiró sin dejar de mirar el libro que estaba leyendo. "Eres mi sol".

-"¿Es esa forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo? Han pasado al menos dos horas desde nuestra última conversación. ¿No me has extrañado? "

-"No voy siquiera a preguntar cómo has entrado a mi casa."

-"Ami me dejo entrar. Ella tiene las llaves. "Darien tiro del sillón más cercano y se sentó. Miró a su alrededor la zona de la piscina por un minuto antes de continuar. "He intentado con el timbre, pero creo que no lo oíste."

-"He oído que," dijo Michiru mordazmente.

-"¿Así acabas de ignorarme? Pensé que quizás te habías caído y no podías levantarte. He venido a rescatarte de una muerte segura ".

-"¿O quizás yo estaba fuera?"

-Darien dejo salir una larga risa. "Claro".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Eso quiere decir que yo estaba con Ami. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que constituimos todo tu círculo social, las probabilidades son que estabas en casa". Él señalo el libro. "Leyendo".

-"Me molesta eso."

-"Porque es verdad..."

-"No lo es. Hay un millón de lugares donde podría estar en este momento, y un centenar de personas con quienes podría estar ".

-"Y, sin embargo, estas aquí con tu libro."

-"Es un buen libro."

-"Qué me lleva a mi punto original".

-"¿Cuál es?"

-"Que si no estás o conmigo o con Ami, estás sola".

-Michiru suspiró. ¿Cuál era el punto de discutir sabiendo que tenía razón?

-"¿Hablando de estar sola, podría volver a eso?"

-"Bien, bien... la próxima vez que no respondas a tu puerta voy a dejar que te encuentren allí, toda desnuda -"

-"¿Desnuda?"

-"Me imaginé que estabas desnuda".

Michiru sacudió la cabeza y puso un marcador en su libro.

-"¿Tu novia sabe que me imaginas desnuda?"

-"En primer lugar, ella no es mi novia. Y en segundo lugar, no he dicho que te imagino desnuda, sólo que estabas desnuda. "

Michiru lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-"Bueno, si te imagine desnuda, pero en mi defensa te imagino mucho menos ahora que con la frecuencia en que lo hacia cuando nos conocimos. Además, el bikini que estás usando ahora mismo no deja mucho a la imaginación de todos modos, por lo que - " dijo Darien

-"Bueno, simplemente deja de hablar. ¿Qué paso que es tan importante para que vengas aquí a interrumpir mi descanso?"

-"¿Cómo puedo hablar si me haces una pregunta? ¿Quieres que responda con el golpeteo de mis pestañas en código Morse? "

-"¿Recuérdame nuevamente por qué somos amigos?"

-"¿Es eso lo que somos?" Él sonrió, pero luego se puso serio. "La verdad es que necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo importante... y tienes que prometer no perder los estribos. No estas con el Sindrome Pre Menstrual por casualidad, ¿verdad? "

-"Si lo estuviera, probablemente estarías muerto ahora mismo."

-"Excelente." Darien rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza nerviosamente.

-"¿Cuánto confías tu en Ami?"

-"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

-"Lo que acabo de decir," dijo Darien lentamente ", ¿la consideras tu amiga? Ya sabes, el tipo de amiga que podrías, no sé, ¿en quien confiar? "

-"¿Por qué?"

-Darien tosió. "Bueno..."

-"¿Qué le dijiste?" exigió Michiru.

-"Nada!" Dijo Darien rápidamente. "Lo juro. No he le dicho nada. Es simplemente... "

-"¿Sí...?"

-"Sólo pienso... que tal vez deberías. Ya sabes, decirle a ella ".

-"¿Decirle que, Darien?" Lo miro fijamente. Michiru frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. -"¿Por qué? No es asunto suyo. "

-"Yo lo sé, es sólo que... bueno, a ver..."

-"¿Si?"

-"Ella piensa que tal vez..."

-"Sólo escupe de una vez, Darien!"

-"Muy bien. Muy bien. "Darien respiro profundamente. -"Mira, se le ha metido en la cabeza que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, y quiere romper conmigo porque piensa que en cualquier momento vas a admitir que estás enamorada de mí, y yo voy a venir corriendo junto a ti. Ella también enloqueció con que vas a despedirla por celos. "

Michiru encontró ese pensamiento tan ridículo que comenzó a reír. -"Eso es una locura", dijo.

-"Desde tu perspectiva, tal vez, por lo que creo que deberíamos decirle la verdad. No es como si ella no va a entender. Y quiero decir, realmente, me preocupa. Y lo segundo es que si sabe que eres gay creo que me va a mandar al vertedero por ti. Él frunció el ceño. -"¿No estás interesada en ella, verdad?"

-"No seas ridículo, Darien". Michiru suspiró, frotando su sien.

-"Tal vez te ayudará decirle a alguien que realmente entiende, de todos modos. ¿Soy el único a quien se lo has dicho y que diablos se yo sobre eso?"

Michiru suspiró, no deseaba entrar en este tema de conversación. Todo lo que había querido era un día en el sol, tal vez un baño en la piscina, o un paseo por el océano. Se aseguró de mantener los pensamientos de su sexualidad lejos de su mente tan consciente como humanamente sea posible.

-"Solo porque no quieras hablar de ello no significa que va a desaparecer", dijo Darien suavemente. "Por mucho que en el fondo esperases que así fuese". Él sonrió tristemente.

-"Tengo que decir que no vas a cambiar. Quiero decir, si pudiste resistir a mis encantos todos estos años... "

Michiru lo miro.

-"Algún día vas a conocer a alguien que realmente te guste y vas a tener que enfrentar las cosas".

-"Quizá, pero yo prefiero que el tiempo no sea ahora." Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando más allá del borde de fuga de la piscina más allá del océano. "No es que no confío en Ami", dijo, volteando a mirar a su mejor amigo. -"Sólo no estoy lista para que nadie más lo sepa. Primero, es Ami, y entonces es otra persona, y después alguien más, y... "Miró fuera de nuevo. "No puedo compartir mucho de mí misma, Darien. Mi vida no es mía. No puedo controlar la mitad de las cosas que dicen sobre mí en la prensa. No puedo controlar las imágenes que ponen de mí en la Internet, o los rumores que se propagan. Pero esto, siento, por ahora, que esto puedo controlarlo, porque nadie nunca va a adivinarlo. Y si ellos no pueden adivinarlo, luego no pueden hacerme daño con eso"

-"No se puede mantener esto siempre, Michiru."

-"¿Es tu objetivo deprimirme hoy? Si es así, felicitaciones."

-"Gracias, lo intento. Si bien estoy en un rollo con eso, la otra cosa que vine a decirte hoy, Michiru, es que voy a tener que romper contigo. "

Michiru sonrió. -"Tremenda sorpresa".

-"No es que no haya sido divertido ser tu novio", añadió Darien. "Pero, siento decírtelo, eres mala en la cama."

-"Si se lo dices a la prensa, te mato," dijo Michiru con una risa. "Tengo una reputación que mantener."

-"Estoy seguro de que el tabloide número uno de chica sexy no tendrá problemas para sustituirme."

-"Nadie puede sustituirlo nunca, Sr. Chiva, y la razón es que nunca tendré una cita con otro hombre mientras viva".

"Bien. Sin embargo, acerca de Ami... "

Michiru se quedo pensando recordando lo que habia sucedido días antes…

**FLASBACK.**

**_"Definitivamente no esta recto", decidió Michiru. "¿Qué piensas?" _**

**_-Ami, que estaba a su lado, ladeo su cabeza a un lado quedo contemplando la pregunta por un tiempo largo. "No sé de que estás hablando."_**

**_-"¿En serio?" Michiru miró de nuevo la imagen enmarcada que colgaba sobre su cama. "Se ve un poco torcido para mí."_**

**_-"Bueno, ¿Cómo quieres que lo cambie?"_**

**_-"Izquierda. No, derecha. No. "Michiru se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Tal vez esta bien"._**

**_-"¿Significa esto que podemos detener tu obsesión por esto ahora?" Ami alcanzo su bolsa. "No es que no sea bonita ni nada, porque lo es, pero he estado arrastrando a la maldita cosa por todas las tiendas de marcos de Los Ángeles, desde que regresamos, y honestamente, creo que el primer marco estaba perfectamente bien. Así mismo lo estaban los siguientes doce. Y la única cosa que no esta bien en esta sala es tu respuesta de la cubierta de la TV Guide. Así que es: ¿Estás afuera?, ¿estas adentro? La gente necesita _****_saber"._**

**_Michiru suspiró, pero asintió. "Estoy dentro"_**

**_-"Bueno, pero eso significa que tendrás que reprogramar tu cena con..."Ami hizo una pausa mientras ojeaba varias páginas de unos apuntes. "Andrea Jeffies"._**

**_Michiru se dirigió a la puerta, acompañada de su asistente. En la mitad de las escaleras, se detuvo. -"¿Quién diablos es Andrea Jeffies?"_**

**_-"Ella es una directora", puntualizo Ami. "Quería hablar contigo acerca de un papel en su película." Hizo una pausa. -"Michiru, tu hablaste con ella ayer. Me dijo que le dijiste que la agendara"_**

**_Michiru recordó vagamente una conversación. Reflexiono sobre el nombre y continuó su descenso. -"Bueno", dijo, por último, al recordar. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y miró a Ami. -"Llámala de vuelta y cancela la cita."_**

**_-"Um, ¿está bien...?"_**

**_-"Terminé el guión la otra anoche". Michiru hizo un gesto demostrando desagrado._**

**_-"¿Tan mala es?"_**

**_-"Permíteme decirlo de esta manera: _**

**_Siguió adelante, hacia la sala de estar. "Comenzó bien. Yo pensé: 'Oye, este podría ser un papel muy digno ", y luego lei : Los extranjeros vienen a la Tierra para procrear con la raza humana, y mi personaje es comido por una extraña planta / mono híbrida"._**

**_-"No se hable más. Cena cancelada"._**

**_Michiru suspiró y cayó rendida en su sofá de cuero. -"Por qué no puedo solo establecerme algo... ¿es difícil el reto, sabes?"_**

**_ -"Bueno, si es difícil lo que estás buscando, aquí está algo: tu madrastra llamó para recordarte acerca de la obra de tu hermana mañana por la noche. Si no puedes hacer eso, al menos, tienes que ir después a la cena de las ocho, o - y cito - "que tu hermana nunca mas hablaría contigo". _**

**_-"¿Se supone que es una amenaza?"_**

**_Ami sonrió y se sentó al lado de la actriz. -"deberías, al menos, ir a la cena. No deberías molestar demasiado a tu madrastra, porque entonces tengo que tratar con ella, y ambas sabemos que la odio. Sin ánimos ofender "._**

**_-"Nada. Tal vez solo voy a arrastrarlo conmigo a Darien. Actúan al menos la mitad humanos cuando el esta presente. Presencia masculina es la palabra operativa". Michiru capturo la extraña mirada en la cara de Ami y con una ceja arqueada. -"¿Qué?"_**

**_-"¿Qué?" Ami estaba mirando su pluma. -"Nada." Ella tosió._**

**_-"Deberías llamar a Darien. Él podría estar libre. Quiero decir, que no creo que no esté libre _**

**_- ¿cómo sabes? _**

**_Acabo de decir, eh... ¿es que la señal de mi teléfono? Y oh, mierda, voy tarde para el yoga. "Ella se fue, y se dirigió a la puerta frontal. -"Llámame si necesitas cualquier otra cosa. El, eh... el marco luce muy bien. " Abrió la puerta y luego la volvió a cerrar. _**

**_Michiru se quedo congelada en el lugar donde estaba durante unos dos minutos antes de agarrar finalmente su teléfono. Darien contesto en el segundo timbrazo. -"Oye, soy yo", dijo. _**

**_-"Sé que eres tu. Cuál es - oh espera, tengo otra llamada. _**

**_Espera. " _**

**_ Michiru esperó pacientemente pero luego se impaciento. Estaba a punto de colgar y volver a llamar cuando él termino la otra llamada. _**

**_-"¿Um, Michiru, puedo llamarte de vuelta?"_**

**_Michiru frunció el ceño. -"Claro..." escuchó el clic, y estuvo a punto de colgar cuando la voz de Darien volvió en un gran apuro._**

**_-"¿Crees tú que ella lo sabe? Quiero decir, ¿qué le dijiste?, ¿Es obvio? ¿Crees que es la razón por la que me está llamando? Mierda. Sabía que tenía que decirle. Va a enloquecer con eso. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?"_**

**_Michiru se rasco la frente, tratando de juntar las piezas de este intrigante enigma. _**

**_-"Ami?" dijo Darien. -"¿Sigues ahí?"_**

**_Ami y Darien; Darien y Ami. Michiru cerró sus ojos. El astuto bastardo! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando? Ella comenzó a reír. -"Oh! ustedes dos están tan jodidos"._**

**_-"¿Mi-Michiru?"_**

**_-"Así que cediste"._**

**_-"Uh..."_**

**_-"¿Cuando pasó esto?"_**

**_-"No es lo que piensas," dijo Darien rápidamente. "No es que somos... ya sabes, no estamos saliendo ni nada." Dijo la palabra "salir" como si fuera una enfermedad. "Es sólo sexo. Una vez. Bueno, dos veces. La tercera vez no cuenta realmente"._**

**_-"Ah-huh."_**

**_-"Y nos íbamos a ver una película mañana por la noche, pero eso es todo." dijo Darien_**

**_-"Mmhmm"._**

**_-"Y te lo íbamos a decir muy pronto. Es sólo... es sólo la forma en que ocurrió, y no estábamos seguros de qué decirte, ya sabes, es nada. "_**

**_-"Nada", repitió Michiru, divertida._**

**_-"Por supuesto". Darien respiro profundamente. -"¿Estás ebria?" _**

**_-"Sí, totalmente ebria", respondió Michiru, sonriendo._****_-"¿Por lo tanto, cuando es que ocurrió esta nada?"_**

**_-"Nueva York. La última noche que estábamos allí. Los dos habíamos bebido demasiado y... "_**

**_-"¿Y luego no pasó nada?" pregunto Michiru_**

**_-"Correcto". dijo Darien_**

**_-"Sabía que le gustabas", dijo Michiru. -"Yo sólo no tenía ni idea de que a ti también te gustaba ella."_**

**_-"Ni yo", admitió Darien. -"sabes, es causa de la cosa gay esta"._**

**_Michiru frunció el ceño. "Qué cosa gay?" _**

**_-"Ami"_**

**_-"Ami es gay?"_**

**_-"Bueno, sí. ¿Pensé que lo sabías? Quiero decir que a ella le gusta hacer el amor con y - estoy diciendo demasiado. Yo estoy. Tengo que cortar antes de que ella me mate. La cosa gay no. No hay cosa gay, excepto la mía. Soy muy, muy gay"._**

**_-"¿Darien, de qué diablos estás hablando? Ami no es gay. "_**

**_-"Así es". Espera un momento. "Ella es bi. Pero si le dices que te dije, te juro por Dios, yo... yo... bueno voy a estar realmente molesto durante mucho tiempo"._**

**_Michiru froto su sien con su mano libre. Esta era demasiada información para procesar en una conversación telefónica. -"Muy bien. Mira, a mi realmente no me importa que tu y Ami estén saliendo "_**

**_-"No estamos saliendo!"_**

**_-"Bien, eso de que Ami y tu no son nada o lo que sea, pero por favor, por favor, no rompas su corazón y no hagas que me odie yo realmente la necesito como mi asistente."_**

**_-"Hablas como una verdadera romántica."_**

**_-"Darien, hablo en serio."_**

**_-"Como yo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te consiga una cita? Conozco a alguien. Muy discreta. "_**

**_-"voy a colgar"._**

**_-"Simplemente no le digas a ella acerca de la cosa..."_**

**_Darien dejo de hablar como Michiru despego el teléfono de su oído. Un segundo después, colgó. Quedo mirando el dispositivo en su mano, pero sin mirarlo realmente. Darien y Ami. Y Ami era bi. Por qué no le dijo nada Ami? Por otra parte, no era como si Michiru y Ami hubieran sido las mejores amigas ni nada, pero aún así. Por otra parte, tampoco era como si Michiru hubiese sido especialmente comunicativa con sus asuntos personales._**

**_Ella continuo observando ciegamente el auricular por un largo segundo y, a continuación, lo puso de nuevo sobre su base. Una vez que había terminado su tarea fue de regreso a su habitación._**

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**ESTE CAPITULO ME SALIO LARGO; PERO NO ENCONTRE EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA CORTARLO:... XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Michiru quedo mirando a su amigo durante un largo momento. Por último, sonrió.

-"Ella te tiene seriamente sometido."

-"No". "Michiru, soy totalmente in sometible. Soy impermeable a Oh! Hola, Ami. "

-"¿Impermeable para qué?" Preguntó Ami. Deslizo la puerta cerrada de vidrio y luego entro a la casa caminando.

-"Impermeable a la acidez del daño", Darien siguió sin problemas. "Y otro nivel, voy a tener un arma que puede congelar hasta diez chicos malos a la vez."

-"Ah, no es ese estúpido juego de vídeo de nuevo." Ami hizo una cara.

"Michiru, recogí la ropa seca y la puse en el armario -"

-"Justo cuando las cosas le gustaban a Michiru," dijo Darien.

Tanto Ami y Michiru se dirigieron a él. Michiru resplandeció mientras Ami sólo parecía confundida. Darien se encogió de hombros. -"¿Qué? Michiru es muy organizada. A ella le gustan las cosas en su justo lugar ".

-"Bueno, lo que sea," dijo Ami, volviéndose a Michiru. -"Tu agente envío por fax una copia de un nuevo guión que quería que vieras. También dijo que lo llames. "

-"Gracias, Ami."

Ami y Darien intercambiaron una extraña mirada que Michiru no entendía, pero que pronto Darien alcanzo a decir: -"Eh, voy a estar dentro. Tengo que... eh...archivar mi correo. Nos vemos. "

Michiru lo miro ir para luego volver a mirar a Ami, que estaba ahora sentada en el sillón que Darien había ocupado.

-"Sé que sabes que Darien y yo..." Ella agitó sus manos como si demostrara el resto de la frase. -"Y sé que ustedes han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y si crees que Darien y yo...ya sabes... interferiría con que sea tu asistente, o incluso tu amiga..., entonces..."

-"Ami", dijo Michiru: "A mi realmente no me importa que estés durmiendo con Darien. Realmente no importa si ustedes comenzaron a salir juntos, o lo hagan partir de ahora si se casan, tienen hijos, y todo lo que el venga. Realmente. En la medida en que tu relación con él no afectara tu trabajo, entonces no tengo ningún problema con eso. "

-"Bien, bien. Realmente no quiero hacer nada que pueda hacerte sentir incómoda. Sé que te preocupas por él "

-"Como un amigo," interrumpido Michiru rápidamente.

-"Sí," Ami sonrió, aunque Michiru podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

-"Ami", Michiru comenzó vacilante. "La verdad es..."

-"Mira, Michiru, entiendo, de verdad. Sé que por alguna razón no deseas salir "oficialmente" con el, pero sé que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de -

-"Soy gay", dijo Michiru, interrumpiendo el resto del monólogo de Ami. Ella dejo las palabras colgadas en el aire.

-"Tu...tu...tu eres..."

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Bien," Ami tosió. "Bien. Yo... um... ¿Eres... quiero decir... de verdad? "

-"En serio... de verdad".

-"¿Y esto es... esto es nuevo?"

-"Bueno, yo ya lo sabía cuando tenía quince, y ahora tengo veintitrés así que... supongo que depende de lo que entendamos por "nuevo"

Ami abrió enormemente los ojos. -"¿Quince?"

A Michiru le había hecho gracia la reacción de Ami si ella no hubiese estado tan petrificada al mismo tiempo. Lo había soltado sin haberlo planeado. Casi de la misma manera que se lo había dicho a Darien el día en que había tratado de besarla. Tal vez era la forma más sencilla de hacerlo, como arrancando una curita.

-"Lo siento, Michiru, creo que mi cerebro ha hecho cortocircuito o algo así. Sinceramente, no tenía idea. Uno pensaría que mi Gaydar sería un poco mayor, teniendo en cuenta... "Ella se mordió su labio inferior, pero optó por no continuar.

-"Darien es la única persona que sabe", dijo Michiru. "Y es que... no es algo que yo piense activamente o deseo discutir ni nada. Sólo quería que supieras que no creo que me encuentre atraída en algún modo de Darien. "

-"Oh. ¿Es por eso que quería hablar contigo? Quería convencerte de que me digas... "

-"Fue más que una sugerencia", dijo Michiru. "Yo no te lo habría dicho si no confiaba en ti, Ami. Es evidente que no quiero salir".

-Ami miró a Michiru durante mucho tiempo. -"Gracias por confiar en mí", dijo finalmente. "Realmente, Michiru, yo... Yo siempre he querido ser algo más que tu amiga-" Sus ojos se ensancharon, y ella rápidamente dijo, "Asistente! Algo más que tu asistente. "

Michiru sonrió.

-"Siento, que no salga bien en absoluto." Ami se sonrojo, y se puso claramente nerviosa por su resbalón en marcha. -"Acabo de decir, que yo siempre he querido ser tu amiga, y yo realmente aprecio la confianza en esto." Ella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy un poco sorprendida."

Michiru no sabía qué decir, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

-"¿Así que... así que, hay alguien que...?"

-"No", dijo Michiru. "Nadie en absoluto."

-"Bueno..." Ami asintió y siguió mordiendo su labio inferior. -"Porque yo sé de algunas niñas-"

-"Ami..."

-"Ellas son muy discretas".

-"Por favor, no me hagas hacerte daño."

Ami sonrió. -"Muy bien. Bueno, creo que voy a dejar que sigas con tu libro. "Ella se puso de pie. -"Me estoy yendo con Darien a comprar su nuevo controlador de Xbox. Con su caída accidental en el baño." Ella mantuvo sus manos. -"No preguntes".

-"No lo hare". Michiru vio desaparecer a su asistente en la casa y suspiró para sí misma. Bueno, eso no fue tan duro...

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Michiru se detuvo en la puerta para observar la imagen enmarcada que estaba sobre su cama. Todo el día, ella se había preguntado acerca del correo electrónico que había enviado. ¿La artista lo habrá recibido? lo ¿había leído?

¿Había escrito de nuevo? Las preguntas de si habría leído se repitieron una y otra vez, mientras su mirada acababa en el océano, mientras hablaba al teléfono. Tantas veces se dijo a sí misma que dejaría de correr hasta su habitación para comprobar si había una respuesta.

Se había frenado simplemente por obstinación, con la convicción de que la bandeja de entrada se encontraba vacía, por temor a que se decepcionase si así fuera.

Cruzó la habitación, lanzando en su cama la copia del guión que le habían enviado por fax, pasando de el. Tenía previsto leerlo antes de ir a dormir. Pero, en primer lugar, había algunas persistentes preguntas antes que el resto.

El equipo zumbaba a la vida y Michiru esperaba pacientemente para que arranque. Se echo hacia atrás sobre la silla, y con su mente en otra parte. Pensó en su anterior confesión a Ami, y se preguntó qué repercusiones tendría en sus relaciones de trabajo. Ella había tomado la decisión correcta, en decirle a su asistente, lo sabia, pero se preguntaba, ¿quien sería el próximo? ¿A cuánta gente iba a decírselo antes de convertirse en conocimiento público?

Sabía que probablemente el mundo entero lo averiguaría en algún momento, pero por ahora, prefería con beneplácito la oportunidad de esconderse detrás de la percepción errónea de los demás. Para que los medios de comunicación se frustacen con rumores y suposiciones. Podía vivir con mentiras sobre mentiras. Era la burla de la verdad que ella tenia que sufrir. Se encontraba rodeada de la verdad que no sabía si podía manejar.

La imagen de su escritorio apareció mirándola con impaciencia, y se inclinó hacia adelante para mover el ratón alrededor. Con un mínimo de vacilación, abrió la cuenta de correo electrónico que había creado con el único propósito de comunicarse con una completa extraña. Incluso ahora, una semana más tarde, se sentía incómoda. ¿Por qué escribirle a una artista de Nueva York, a quien nunca había visto? ¿Qué pasaba con la obra de arte en su pared que le dio ganas de profundizar, de llevar tan lejos su atención?

El navegador cargaba la página, y tomó a Michiru un segundo más de lo necesario observar el "1" al lado de "correo nuevo". _Me escribió de vuelta_, Michiru pensaba sorprendida, no desperdicio tiempo en abrir el mensaje.

Cuando termino de leer, todavía sin moverse, pregunto si debía o no volver a escribir. Sería grosero no hacerlo, decidió.

**_Estimada Sra. Tenoh,_**

**_La obra que he comprado era un dibujo a carboncillo titulado "Sombras". Creo que se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista. Me encanta la manera en que la figura está fuera del círculo de personas, mientras que su sombra está dentro de ella. No estoy segura de lo que se entiende por ella, ya que, como he dicho antes, soy apenas una conocedora de arte, pero no pude evitar sentir a lo que podría referirse a esa imagen. Era esa sensación de ser observado, pero no visto._**

**_Espero que no la haya ofendido si su intención con la pieza es algo completamente diferente: el parto, por ejemplo. Me siento muy tonta si ese fuera el caso. Me pareció increíble ser tocada por alguien que ni siquiera conoces. Me temo que hasta el día de hoy, solo me había visto afectada por las películas._**

**_De todos modos, yo quería que sepa, sólo en caso de que alguna vez se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena, para mí, una extraña en la costa occidental, ciertamente lo vale._**

**_Todo lo mejor,_**

**_Michelle_**

**_PD: Raye es mi apellido, pero si alguna me escribe de nuevo, no dude en llamarme Michelle._**

Satisfecha con su respuesta, Michiru pulsó 'enviar'. Repentinamente de buen ánimo, apagó el ordenador y se dirigió hacia la casa. Quizá fuese a correr por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara!<strong>

* * *

><p>Comentarios:<p>

No encontré que tema ponerle a este capitulo, acepto recomendaciones.-

Lunita Hikari, no te preocupes no dejare botado este trabajo, ni ninguno que emprenda; por cierto estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a la relacion de Haru y Nicolas; como dice Mina parecen todo menos novios.

Alexia, te pediré paciencia porque la relación de estas dos se dará pero para hacerlo tanto Michiru como Haruka deben de pasar por varias etapas, asi que no te me desesperes

Osaka, ya pronto ira desapareciendo la relacion de noviazgo de Haruka porque aunque ella diga que hay fuegos artificiales, es mas que obvio que si hubo fue hace mucho; por cierto ya no te conteste con respecto a que si "Amor Eterno" de Angel Della Notte es solo de 20 caps. pues si, esa historia esta terminada por Black Symphony y de que si aun no se ha actualizado "Destino Compartido", pues la persona que lo esta traduciendo dice que la terminara, asi que no te preocupes solo hay que tener paciencia.

A los que leen muchas gracias.-


	8. Chapter 8 Nicolas

**Capitulo 8**

**NICOLAS**

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Nicolas emocionadamente. Su largo pelo castaño estaba atusado con suficiente laca y fijador hacer temblar la capa de ozono. Sus ojos verdes estaban enfocados en el sistema estéreo de su nuevo Mustang. Haruka miró la pieza de equipo, preguntándose a que venía el barullo. Emitía música exactamente como el viejo.

"Es bueno," dijo forzando entusiasmo en las palabras.

"¿Bueno?" cuestionó Nicolas echándole una mirada a su novia. "¿Que dices, bueno? Puedes oírlos bajos en esta preciosidad. ¡Una delicia!" Subió la música y tamborileó los dedos en el volante con la melodía.

Haruka se hundió en el asiento del pasajero, volcando su atención en la panorámica de la ventanilla. Se dirigían a ver a sus padres. Con el tráfico de Nueva York iba a costar un año llegar allí, pero Nicolas había insistido en coger el coche. Estaba ansioso por exhibirlo ante Carlos y Dimitri.

Nicolas había cancelado la cita del lunes. Había surgido algo a última hora y había sido incapaz de verla después de clase. Haruka se había sentido secretamente aliviada. Tras pasar toda la noche del domingo trabajando en el ensayo sobre Shakespeare, estaba más que exhausta. Se había ido derecha a casa para una siesta. No estaba ansiando esta cena en casa de sus padres. Inevitablemente, el tema de William sería deliberadamente evitado o sacado de proporción. Haruka se sintió culpable de repente. Había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente y aún no había llamado a William. No estaba completamente segura de por qué. Haruka ciertamente no era homofóbica. Y el hecho que William fuera gay realmente no le molestaba.

Así que, ¿por qué estaba evitándole? Incapaz de salir con una respuesta, Harukas decidió pensar en otra cosa. Su arte, por ejemplo. Estaba en proceso de crear un collage de fotos que había tomado. Era su tributo a Nueva York y contenía fotos de la ciudad en toda su gloria. De la belleza a la tristeza. Todo estaba allí. Su completa experiencia vital, recortada y fundida en un todo. Sus pensamientos de repente derivaron a la persona que le había escrito y se preguntó si habría respondido. Hizo una nota mental de revisar su correo una vez llegase a casa. Nicolas apagó el estéreo de repente.

"Siento lo del lunes," dijo. "¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"

Haruka vaciló. "No era nada," le mintió.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Nicolas.

"Positiva," Haruka contestó, sonriéndole. En el fondo habia querido contarle lo de William pero el hecho de no haberlo visto le habia aliviado

"Bueno,¿cómo va la facultad?"

Nicolas sonrió abiertamente. "Va bien," contestó. "Me alegra graduarme. El instituto dura una eternidad, ¿no crees?"

"No recuerdo tan atrás," bromeó Haruka.

"Oh, cállate," dijo Nicolas con una carcajada."No eres mucho más vieja que yo. Pero, de todas formas, las cosas se están desarrollando bien.

* * *

><p>La cena empezó como un asunto agradable y relativamente tranquilo, aunque Haruka podía sentir la soterrada tensión entre cada miembro de su familia. Hasta ahora, nadie había mencionado a William y Haruka lo agradecía en secreto. Se sirvió arroz en su plato y pasó el cuenco. Sari miró a su hija silenciosamente un instante.<p>

"Haruka," empezó, "¿sólo vas a comer arroz blanco? Hice toda esta otra comida." Señaló los restantes platos de viandas en el centro de la mesa.

"Lo sé," contestó Haruka. "Pero tienen carne. Y te he dicho que ya no como carne.

"No puedes no comer carne," insistió su madre."Vas a enfermar. Una persona necesita comer carne." Se volvió a su marido. "Carlos, razona con ella."

"Tu madre tiene razón, Haruka," concordó Carlos."Incluso si sólo comes un poquito. Tienes que comer algo."

Haruka miró al cielo, tomando un bocado de su arroz. No iba a transigir en este tema. Rindiéndose, Sari se volvió al novio de su hija.

"Bueno, Nicolas," dijo pasándole un cuenco de pollo y arroz, "¿cómo es entrar en Harvard?"

Nicolas sonrió. "Estoy muy emocionado," respondió sirviéndose. "Mis padres también están orgullosos. Conseguí una buena beca, así que a papá le alegra no tener que soltar una pasta."

"Apuesto que va a ser difícil para los dos," replicó Sari, mirando entre Nicolas y Haruka. "Estar separados todo ese tiempo tras crecer juntos."

Nicolas asintió. "Nos arreglaremos de algún modo." Le guiñó a Haruka. -"Quién sabe, quizá si a Haruka le va bien en la facultad, pueda trasferirse."

Haruka miró agudamente a su novio.

_¿Trasferirme?_

Carlos habló. "Quizá puedas convencerla para estudiar algo que valga la pena," dijo. "Que baje la cabeza de las nubes."

"Bueno, con el debido respeto, señor, apoyo la decisión de Haruka de ser artista," dijo Nicolas para gran sorpresa de Haruka. "Después que me licencie, ganaré suficiente dinero para que no tenga que preocuparse por trabajar. Puede quedarse en casa, hacer sus pinturitas y cuidar de nuestros hijos." Le sonrió brillantemente a Haruka como si fuera la más estupenda de las ideas.

La rubia se sintió repentinamente deprimida. No quería quedarse en casa y hacer "pinturitas" mientras cuidaba de los niños. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer niños. Era demasiado joven para los niños. Era demasiado joven para el matrimonio. Y era más que demasiado joven para estar discutiendo tales materias con su iluso novio y su disfuncional familia. O más bien, para sentarse callada mientras discutían su futuro entre ellos.

Carlos les agitó el tenedor a los dos. "¿Ya han hablado de matrimonio?"

Haruka abrió la boca para contestar, pero Nicolas la cortó."Aún no," dijo. "Pero es ciertamente un tema a considerar antes de mi partida. Quiero asegurarme de dejarlo todo sentado."Carlos asintió y volvió a su comida."Bueno, ¿dónde está Will?" preguntó Nicolas casualmente, llenándose la boca con el famoso arroz con pollo de la Sra. Tenoh.

"Quería mostrarle los nuevos juguetitos del coche." Se intercambiaron miradas entre la familia. Haruka se hundió más en la silla, enviándole a Dios una silenciosa oración para mantener a la familia bajo control. Carlos se aclaró la garganta, su mirada enfocada en la comida que estaba tomando. "Hoy no hablamos de él."Nicolas levantó la vista, su tenedor flotando a medio camino de la boca. Lanzó una cuestionadora mirada a Haruka, que se encogió de hombros.

Dimitri bufó. "Resulta que es marica."

"¡Dimitri!" gritó su madre."Bueno, es verdad," defendió Dimitri mirando a Nicolas. "El gran y maravilloso William es amigo de Dorothy."

"¡Basta!" rugió Carlos machacando la mano contra la mesa. La cubertería de plata sobre la mesa entrechocó haciendo saltar a Haruka por el súbito ruido. "No es tema para discutir en la mesa."

Todos volvieron calladamente a su comida. Haruka estaba furibunda. ¿Qué había que discutir? William era gay. Fin. Qué más era posible decir que no involucrase la presencia de William. Con furia arponeó un pedazo de pollo. Ni siquiera estaba enfadada con su familia. Estaba enfadada consigo misma y su incapacidad de imponerse. ¿Por qué no podía decirles lo que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" gritó Nicolas golpeando las manos en el volante. "No habría hecho tan el idiota sacando el tema."<p>

"Lo siento," replicó Haruka mirando por la ventanilla.

Nicolas agitó la cabeza enojadamente. "Esta noche me hiciste parecer idiota, Haruka" se quejó.

"Carlos se debe haber mosqueado conmigo por sacar el tema."

"Esto puede que sea un shock, pero el mundo no gira a tu alrededor," restalló Haruka.

Nicolas la miró furioso. -"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con qué?" preguntó Haruka, su anterior enojo resurgiendo. "¿Qué era toda esa charla sobre matrimonio y niños? Nunca lo hemos discutido. Y no voy a trasferirme a Harvard."

"Podrías entrar," dijo Nicolas con un encogimiento de hombros. " Acción afirmativa y todo eso."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Haruka. Deseaba que no estuvieran en ese momento en un coche.

Nicolas suspiró ojeando a Haruka. "Lo siento," dijo."No quería decir eso."

"¿No querías, o no querías decirlo en voz alta?"preguntó Haruka.

"No quería decir eso," declaró Nicolas. "Sabes lo que siento por ti y tu familia."

"Para el coche," exigió Haruka. Nicolas la miró.

"¿Qué?"

"Para el puto coche, Nicolas, no bromeo."

"Haruka, tranquilízate, ¿ok?" le suplicó. "Dije que lo sentía."

"Si no detienes este coche ahora mismo, voy asaltar. Y si me arrollan y vivo para contarlo, le diré a Carlos que te negaste a parar."

Nicolas paró el coche. "Hablemos de esto," dijo. Pero Haruka ya había salido por la puerta. La cerró de golpe y corrió acera abajo, hacia la boca de metro más cercana, desapareciendo de la vista.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde infiernos has estado?" le gritó Mina. "¡He estado enferma de preocupación!"<p>

Haruka entró en el apartamento tras horas de vagabundear por Nueva York.

"Di un paseo," respondió, arrojando la chaqueta en el sofá.

"Bien, Nicolas estaba como loco," le informó Mina. "Llamó como veinte veces. Entonces lo dejó. Entonces salió a buscarte. Entonces vino de nuevo. Entonces se fue. Así que te sugeriría que lo llames. Y probablemente debieras llamar también a tus padres porque llamaron cinco veces. Carlos estaba volviéndose loco."

Haruka miró al cielo y se desplomó en el sofá. Tras todo el caminar, la último que necesitaba era encarar a la gente de la que había estado huyendo. Todo lo que deseaba era paz. ¿Porqué no podía tenerla? Sólo un tiempo para ella.

Sin familia. Sin novio. Sin ensayos que escribir. Sólo ella y su arte. .-"Llámales tú," dijo. "En cuanto reúna energía, me voy a duchar. Y después me voy a acostar."

Mina miró a su mejor amiga durante un largo momento. "Ruka, ¿qué pasó?"

"Nada," contestó ella. "La cena fue genial. Mi novio es genial. Un encanto al máximo. Estoy más que enamorada de él. Tanto que me transferiré a Harvard para que podamos estar cerca. Entonces podemos comenzar nuestra vida juntos. Yo me quedaré casa con los niños mientras él sale y cumple sus sueños. Suena perfecto. No puedo esperar."

Mina se sentó a la mesa de café, contemplando cautamente a su amiga. "¿Estás bien?"

Haruka se incorporó de golpe. "¿Bien? No. No estoy bien. No quiero ir a Harvard. Y realmente no quiero tener niños ahora mismo. Ni siquiera casarme, por lo que importa.

"No lo hagas entonces."

"Que no lo haga," repitió suavemente Haruka, como si la posibilidad no se le hubiera ocurrido."¡Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer! No voy a hacer ninguna de esas cosas." Se irguió y dirigió hacia su cuarto.

"Bueno, ¿qué vas qué hacer? le gritó Mina.

"Voy a ducharme," contestó Haruka. "Porque es lo que quiero hacer."

"Ya," dijo Mina, totalmente confundida por el arranque de su amiga. Momentos después, Haruka volvió usando la bata.

"¿Sabes lo que me mosquea? Que no preguntaron. Ni una vez me han apoyado en nada. Creerías que mi mamá querría tener alguna de mis obras colgando en el apartamento, pero ¿quiere? ¡No! ¿Y Nicolas? ¿Crees que le importa un bledo cómo paso el tiempo? ¡No! Todo lo que le importa es su coche. Y su… su facultad de Derecho. Y su… su… ¡su coche!" Regresó corriendo al cuarto y cerró de golpe la puerta. Dos segundos después, la abrió de nuevo. "¿Y por qué estaba gritándome por no decirle lo de William? ¡Es mi familia! ¿Qué le importa a él? ¿Y por qué tiene que ir todo sobre él? ¿Sólo porque es _hombre_? ¡No lo creo! ¡Que se joda él y su pene!" Entró de nuevo a su cuarto

Mina se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada."Perdió la chaveta finalmente."

* * *

><p>Luego esa noche, después de que hubiera logrado tranquilizarse, Haruka se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con el ordenador delante. Su estallido le había hecho sentirse mejor. La ducha también había ayudado. Había llamado a Nicolas y le aseguró que estaba bien. Había llamado a sus padres y <em>les<em> había asegurado que estaba bien. Yque, no, no necesitaba ver a un psiquiatra. Y que, no, no tenía nada que ver con que William fuese gay.

Pero ahora, por lo menos estaba en paz. Mina se había acostado. El apartamento estaba silencioso. Por el momento, la vida era relativamente buena. Aliviada y de mejor ánimo, entró en Internet para revisar el correo. Un mensaje de su admiradora, después de leerlo y mordiendo su labio, Haruka comenzó a escribir.

**_Querida Michelle,_**

**_"Sombras" ha sido siempre una de mis piezas favoritas. Espero que no suene pretencioso decir eso. Es sólo que algunas de las cosas que dibujo o pinto a su vez significa más para mí que para los demás._**

**_Para ser honesta, ni siquiera estoy segura de que pretendiese venderla. Debe de haberse mezclado con todo lo demás. Supongo que puede sonar extraño decir esto, pero estoy contenta de que se vendió después de todo. Eres la primera persona que me ha escrito sobre mi trabajo, y eso realmente significó mucho para mí escuchar esas cosas positivas de un perfecto extraño._**

**_Ya que estoy siendo tan honesta, creo que puedo admitir que últimamente he estado llena de un montón de inseguridades. Siempre he sido capaz de convertir mi arte como una forma de expresar mi más profundo temor o mis sentimientos, pero últimamente me sentía atrapada._**

**_Es difícil, supongo, para transmitir un mensaje claro, cuando lo que se está sintiendo es tan distinto._**

**_Gracias por decir que mi arte ha sido de valor para ti, me alegro. No estoy segura de que soy muy buena respondiendo a este tipo de correo electrónico, ya que no tengo la práctica. Espero que no haya sonado muy pretenciosa. Nunca he sido muy buena recibiendo elogios._**

**_De todas formas, gracias una vez más por animarme. No ha sido una buena semana y tus correos han sido muy apreciados. Gracias_**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_Haruka_**

**_P.S. Si alguna vez me escribes de nuevo, por favor, llámame_**

**_Haruka._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<em>**

Era viernes noche y se sentía ansiosa. Darien estaba filmando su nueva película independiente. Algo sobre una palmera y un tomate. Nunca entendía esas cosas artísticas y Ami, pues ella estaba arreglando unas cosas con su representante. Y ése era el total de sus amigos. Como en señal, su móvil empezó a sonar. Hurgó en el bolsillo frontal del maletín del portátil y sacó el sonoro objeto.

"Michiru," dijo."¿No llamas ya a casa?"

Michiru miró al cielo ante el sonido de la voz de su madrastra. No quería lidiar ahora con esto.

"Llamé."

"¿Cuándo?"

Michiru se estrujó el cerebro.

"Hace un par de semanas," respondió deseando recibir otra llamada para tener una razón para cortar la de Susan, quien suspiró ruidosamente.

"Bueno, tu hermana quiere que vengas a su obra el domingo."

"Oh, ¿es este fin de semana?" preguntó Michiru queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra el volante.

"Lo prometiste, o es que acaso no te dio el recado esa inútil de ayudante tuya?"

Michiru asintió. "Si, si me lo dio; Allí estaré. ¿A que hora es?"

"La obra es a las siete. ¿Te nos unirás después a cenar?"

_-¿Tengo opción? Pensó….-_ "Allí estaré," contestó.

"Nos vemos entonces."

_Clic._

Michiru se quedó mirando el teléfono un momento antes de tirarlo a un lado.

"Yo estoy bien, me va maravillosamente y papá!?" Enojada puso el coche en marcha atrás y salió del parking del estudio. Acelerando decidió visitar a la única otra persona en el mundo con que podía hablar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<em>**

Toda la vida, Michiru se había preguntado acerca de su madre. ¿Qué hubiera sido si ella hubiese vivido? Como seria Michiru? ¿Iba ser diferente? ¿Feliz?

Michiru había pasado muchas horas de su vida aspirando un pasado diferente. Ella no podía dejar de pensar que había que ser una mejor persona, que había conocido a su madre, que murió cuando tenía cuatro años, que vivió en la mente de Michiru sólo a través de las historias que su abuela le contaba, a través de momentos capturados en el tiempo.

"Ella realmente amaba la fotografía", dijo una vez su abuela, cuando ella tenia diez años, y no sabia con certeza a donde había ido. Ellos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de su abuela, bebiendo chocolate caliente, y armando un rompecabezas. Recuerda la forma en que su abuela se inclinó en su silla, con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro.

"A tu madre, le gustaba tomar fotos. Ella tomaba fotos de todo: animales, niños, una bola de polvo en el suelo... "

Michiru recordó intentando imaginar a su madre con una cámara apuntando a algo, golpeando el botón, esperando el flash. Trató de evocar una imagen clara de la cara de su madre, utilizando las fotografías que había visto como orientación, pero no.

No recordada mucho, no tenía ninguna concepción en el momento de la vida y la muerte, de la idea del cielo, sin comprender que su madre se había ido. Ella Recordaba, o creía que recordaba, estar de la mano de su padre en el cementerio, viéndolo llorar. Lo recordaba hasta su recogida, sosteniéndola con su mano apretada. Lo retuvo en la memoria como el momento antes de que su vida empezara a cambiar, como el momento en que su vida eligió su camino.

El rastreo a través del tiempo se convirtió en un pasatiempo de Michiru. A ella le gustaba volver a examinar la historia de su vida, pasando atrás en los pasos de las decisiones anteriores. No recordaba todo, no sabía si algunas de las cosas que recordaba habían ocurrido en realidad o si la frecuencia de sus pensamientos había distorsionado los frágiles límites de la realidad.

Recordaba que le había dicho a su abuela que deseaba ser actriz. A Michiru, le parecía la mejor forma de ser todo a la vez. Ahora, mirando atrás, reconoció que también era la manera perfecta de no ser nada. Pero en el momento, su abuela sonrió, miró hacia abajo a Michiru y dijo: "Puedes ser cualquier cosa que desees, Cualquier cosa".

Fue suerte en su mayor parte, reconoció Michiru, que aterrizó en una publicidad. Pero fue el apoyo de su abuela, la ausencia de su padre, su nuevo matrimonio, el nacimiento de su media hermana lo que empujo a Michiru hacia adelante. Adelante y en el centro de atención. En algún lugar del camino, con el permiso de su padre, y la aprobación de su abuela, Michelle Raye se convirtió en Michiru Kaioh.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le había preguntado su abuela cuando tenía los documentos firmados.

"Un poco como tener un cumpleaños", había respondido Michiru, al ver que ahora su nombre era el de su madre. "¿Sabes una cosa ha cambiado, pero todo aún se siente lo mismo?".

"Bien", su abuela había dicho. "Bien."

"Eh, Nana, y Mamá" dijo Michiru sentándose sobre el césped. Dejó caer el portalibros a su lado. "Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve por aquí, pero ya saben cómo es cuando eres una gran estrella." Rió y se estiró para retirar unas hojas de encima de las lápidas de su abuela y madre.

Michiru puso un ramillete de rosas donde habían estado las hojas. Echó una mirada por el cementerio y suspiró. "Da miedo esto por la noche he!,".

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirles que no sepan ya?" Lo consideró. "Estoy terminando una película y tengo unos tratos más en espera.

Nana siempre me dijiste que sería famosa algún día. Desearía que pudieras verme ahora."La verdad es," continuó, "que no estoy llevando todo esto muy bien. Me asusta tanto que la gente me vea como realmente soy, que apenas puedo reconocer ya mi propio ser. Deseo que estuvieras aquí. Siempre parecías saber qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor." Cogió una hoja de hierba y empezó a jugar con ella.

"Saben?; Compré este cuadro hace una semana en Nueva York," dijo. "Es de una mujer de pie en mitad de una multitud, pero está mirando algo que está fuera. Algo lejano. Y toda la multitud está mirándola, pero ella no les ve." Se detuvo. "Ésa soy yo. De pie entre la multitud, pero mirando a la distancia."Todo parecía tan claro cuando estabas aquí nana. Podías hacerme reír con sólo una palabra. Ha pasado tanto desde que me he reído de verdad. Conoces esa risa. Donde no puedes parar y, durante esos pocos segundos, todo en la vida parece perfecto. Eso es lo que anhelo."Raro, ¿eh? Solía contarte mis sueños de ser famosa.

**RECUERDO**

Nana, sabes? Cuando sea una gran actriz, tendré una mansión en Hollywood y sirvientes y todo el dinero del mundo. Vivirás en la casa de invitados y haré que mi chofer te pasee", te gustara Nana ya lo veras!"

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Michiru agitó la cabeza ante el recuerdo. "Es una preciosa fantasía. Sólo desearía tener a alguien con quien compartirla."

Se puso de pie para irse. "Adios Mamá; Te quiero, Nana," le susurró al aire. Entonces se giró sobre sus talones y regresó al coche.

CONTINUARA!


	9. Chapter 9 Hola William!

**CAPITULO 9**

**HOLA WILLIAM**

Estaba lloviendo el día que Haruka decidió visitar a su hermanastro, y estuvo a punto de aplazarlo para otro día. Se situó a la entrada de su apartamento, con un paraguas sobre su cabeza, mirando como los baches en la carretera se llenaban de agua sucia. Había considerado dar vuelta atrás, ponerse su pijama y pasar el día asegurándose de que por las ventanas de su dormitorio no se fugase agua. Entonces recordó la cara de William el día en que se había confesado en el apartamento de sus padres, y sabía que no podía esperar otro día para hablar con él. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

El viento fue aumentando en su camino al edificio de William, haciendo obsoleto su paraguas. Tratando de distraerse a sí misma de la lluvia, trató de pensar en qué decirle a William una vez que llegaba a donde iba. No podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir más allá de, "Lo siento." La posibilidad de que podría incluso no estar en casa no paso por su mente hasta que estaba a una cuadra de distancia.

Podría haber llamado, Harukalo sabía. Podría haber llamado y hecho todo esto por teléfono. Podría haberse salvado a sí misma del viaje a Queens, salvarse a sí misma de la vergüenza de hacer frente a su hermanastro casi dos semanas después de su anuncio, pero le debía más que una conversación telefónica. Le debía, al menos, un abrazo.

Una mujer con tres de sus hijos fueron saliendo de la construcción cuando Haruka se acercó, y uno de los niños fue lo suficientemente bueno para mantener la puerta abierta a fin de que Haruka pudiera escabullirse. Agradeció al muchacho con una sonrisa, y expresó su agradecimiento a la madre, que parecía más irritada que satisfecha por la valentía de su hijo. Haruka culpo al tiempo.

El paraguas iba dejando un rastro de gotas de lluvia en el piso mientras se dirigía hacia adentro. Se formó un charco frente a sus pies mientras esperaba frente al apartamento de William, mirando nerviosamente a los torcidos negros números en la puerta pintada de color blanco. Podía escuchar la música proveniente del otro lado.

Después de un momento, Haruka golpeó. La música se hacia más fuerte a medida que la puerta se abría, y Haruka miraba estúpidamente a los ojos azules que la observaban atrás de ella. "Sí," dijo un chico que Haruka no reconoció.

"Hola, lo siento, estoy buscando a William Serrano." dijo, preguntando por si había llegado de alguna manera a la puerta equivocada, o si William se había trasladado sin decírselo a nadie.

"¿Y tu eres...?"

"Haruka Tenoh", dijo. "yo-"

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" dio un gritó, aumentando el tono de su voz y su comportamiento cambio a la de una agradable sorpresa.

"¿Eres Haruka? ¿Esa Haruka? "Él dejo la puerta abierta y paso la vista a Haruka de arriba y abajo. Cariño "Estás incluso más sexy que en tus fotos". Sonrió y extendió su mano. "Soy Mark".

Haruka estaba segura de que faltaba algo, pero le estrecho la mano de todos modos.

"Sé que no tienes idea de quien soy", dijo. "Pero yo sé todo sobre ti. Entra, "William no está aquí ahora mismo, pero te invito a espéralo. Estás empapada. ¿Quieres una toalla o algo? "Desapareció en un cuarto, y la música se detuvo abruptamente.

"Ah, no, gracias. Estoy bien ", dijo Haruka cuando apareció Mark y dijo.

"¿Quieres café? ¿Té? "Mark se trasladó hacia la cocina, que estaba inmediatamente a la izquierda de la entrada. Acerco un taburete junto al mostrador, e invito a Haruka a tomar asiento. "Él va a estar tan feliz de verte. Ha estado todo deprimido desde que le salió a tu familia, y he estado diciéndole, "Cariño, tienes que darles tiempo. Ellos van a venir, y aquí estás, para probarlo". Él arqueo una ceja, con una mirada confusa. "¿Dijiste café?"

"Um, seguro," dijo Haruka. Dejo su paraguas y su bolsa de mensajero en el piso al lado de la puerta, y entro a la cocina para sentarse.

"Así que estás probablemente preguntándote, '¿Quién es este hombre magnífico con cabello fabuloso que habla a una milla por minuto y se mueve por el apartamento de mi hermano como si fuera suyo ", verdad? "No esperes por tu respuesta dijo antes de continuar. "Yo, mi querida Haruka, soy el pequeño y sucio secreto de tu hermano. O como le gusta que me llamen en los foros públicos, su compañero de habitación".

Haruka parpadeo sorprendida. "Así que tu eres su... su..."

"Sí, su pareja." Mark sonrío. "Y estoy tan feliz de finalmente conocerte. Habla de ti todo el tiempo".

Haruka se sintió triste al instante. ¿Por qué no le dijo William la verdad antes? ¿Por qué no le presentó antes a Mark? ¿Qué más hay sobre su vida que no sabe? "Me alegro de conocerte, también", dijo sinceramente. "Lo siento si estaba tan conmocionada por todo esto, es que William nunca"

"Lo sé", dijo Mark, y coloco una taza de café en frente de Haruka. "Él es increíblemente bueno en la clandestinidad.

¿Quieres leche? ¿Azúcar? "

"Me gusta negro, en realidad. Gracias". Dijo Haruka mirando hacia abajo en su aza, tratando de no mirarlo. Cuando miró arriba, sonrió. "Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado tu y William juntos?"

"Un poco más de dos años."

"¿Dos años?" Preguntó Haruka con sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me dijo? Yo podía entender por qué se lo escondía a mamá y a su padre, e incluso a Dimitri, ¿pero yo?

Mark sonrió con simpatía. "Si te hace sentir mejor, él quería decírtelo, hace mucho tiempo. No fue más que un gran cobarde. "

Haruka simplemente asintió y bebió un sorbo de su café. Hecho un vistazo cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Un segundo más tarde William estaba de pie en la puerta, con el paraguas goteando, y una mirada de sorpresa al ver a Haruka.

"Haru", dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo estaba en el barrio." Sonrió, y bajo la taza. "Pensé en venir a pedir disculpas por ser una horrible hermana."

"Yo no diría 'horrible'." William sonrió y dio un paso adelante para dar un abrazo a Haruka. "Estoy muy feliz de verte", le susurró al oído y, a continuación, se separo.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"En realidad, vine a pedirte disculpas por esa razón," dijo Haruka y lo miro con sus ojos de caramelo. "Lo siento por no venir de antes. No fue que -

"Lo sé, Haruka," interrumpió William. "Yo debería habértelo dicho antes. Es sólo que yo era-"

"Un gran cobarde", Haruka ofreció.

William hecho un vistazo a Mark y luego de vuelta a Haruka. "Veo que ustedes dos han estado hablando."

"Charla de chicas, ya sabes," dijo Mark y le hecho un guiño Haruka. "¿Quieres café, nene, lo hice en la nueva cafetera?"

William se puso rígido y hecho un vistazo a la Haruka, quien sólo sonrió ante el intercambio entre ellos. "No gracias", dijo después de un segundo.

"William, se relajo," Haruka dijo, riendo de su hermanastro por su nerviosismo. "Si te preocupa que me incomode, no. Yo vivo en la ciudad y voy a la escuela de arte. Sé más de chicos gays que de los que son hetero".

"Eres muy linda" dijo Mark.

William le pego en el brazo. "Oye!"

"Estaba preguntando!" Mark se froto el brazo. "Mezquino".

"Sí, pero tu nunca me has visto como un hombre gay antes", dijo William. "Todavía soy tu hermanastro".

"Y siempre lo serás" Haruka sonrió. "No me importa. Además, me gusta mucho as Mark que esa chica con quien estabas saliendo hace algunos años. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Natalie? "

"¿Natalie?" Mark sonrió. "¿Tuviste una cita con Natalie? "

"No exactamente," dijo William.

"Solo iba a las cenas de mi familia", dijo Haruka. "Y yo nunca dije nada, pero estoy bastante segura de que estuvo coqueteándome en algún punto".

William se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Ah, sí, lo siento por eso."

"¿Tuviste una cita con una lesbiana?" Mark se rió. "Tu nunca me dijiste eso." Sus ojos se ampliaron. "Espera, ¿Natalie? ¿La Natalie que conocemos? ¿La que estuvo aquí el otro día pidiéndonos esperma? "

William tosió.

Haruka arqueo una ceja. "Bueno, esta cada vez un poco demasiado Queer as Folk para mí ahora".

"Entonces, ¿cómo está Nicolas?" preguntó William. "¿Cómo tomo la feliz noticia?"

"Uh". Haruka se mordió su labio inferior. "No le he dicho todavía. Realmente no hemos hablado mucho en las últimas semanas ".

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

"No estoy segura de que haya sido el paraíso por un tiempo", admitió Haruka. "Las cosas han estado un poco tensas. Mina cree que sólo debo romper con él. "

"¿Qué te detiene?" Fue Mark quien pregunto.

Haruka le hecho un vistazo y se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura. Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a estar sólo con él"

"Bótalo", dijo Mark. "Bótalo rápidamente. A menos que el sexo sea muy bueno.

Haruka miró incómoda a William. "Uh..."

"Por favor, no respondas," pidió William. Él miro detenidamente a Mark antes de volverse a Haruka. "Y no tienes que escuchar a nadie. Debes hacer lo que sientes que es lo correcto, cuando sientas que es correcto. "

"Sí," dijo Haruka El problema es, es que tengo demasiado miedo de hacer lo que siento. Supongo que la cobardía viene de familia.

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Para gran desánimo de Michiru, el domingo llegó. Así que se encontró sentada en un atestado auditorio, viendo un puñado de idiotas ineptos destrozar lo que debería haber sido una obra maravillosa. Su querida hermana estaba entre ellos. Interpretando a Julieta, nada menos."Oh, Romeo, Romeo…"

_" Mátame. Mátame ahora",_ suplicó Michiru silenciosamente. Su cuaderno de poesía yacía abierto en su regazo y estaba garrapateando líneas sueltas de poesía en la oscuridad. Tan sólo deseaba haber pensado en traerse su portátil. Podría haber encontrado a alguien para chatear y ayudar a pasar el tiempo. Si Dios fuera de hecho misericordioso, se bajaria a ella ahora y acabaría con ella. Lanzó sus ojos al cielo, esperando que algo pasase. Nada pasó. "_Estoy en el Infierno" penso_. Echó un vistazo al escenario. "_Y mi hermana es el Diablo"_

Al fin, una eternidad después, la cortina bajó y las luces se encendieron. El reparto salió a saludar a escena y Michiru aplaudió con el resto del entusiasmado público. Cuando el gentío se dispersó, Michiru se hizo paso al frente del auditorio para encontrarse con el resto de su familia. La gente la reconocía cuando pasaba al lado y se obligó a sonreírles, esperando que ninguno viniese a hablar con ella. Sólo por si acaso alguno lo estaba considerándolo, se aseguró de adoptar su aspecto más inaccesible. Afortunadamente, funcionó.

-"Oh, apareciste," notó Jan, aún en el escenario para poder mirarles desde arriba

Michiru miró a su hermana.

-"Lo prometí." Besó la mejilla de su madrastra. "Hola" saludó casualmente."

¿No estuvo maravillosa?" preguntó Susan Kaioh, sonriéndole orgullosamente a su hija. "Uno de estos días va a ponerte las peras a cuarto."

Michiru intentó no reírse de la idea. "Vivo aterrorizada," contestó secamente.

Jan miró al cielo. "Estás celosa, Michi. Porque incluso si eres una actriz de altos vuelos, nunca serás tan hermosa como yo."

"Jan, contrólate," dijo su madre. "Tenemos reserva para las nueve."

Jan se dirigió hacia el vestidor para cambiarse, dejando a Michiru combatir contra demonios menores

"¿Qué llevas puesto?" preguntó Susan con obvio disgusto. Michiru se miró. Sólo para mosquear a su madrastra, se decidió por una camisa de algodón con las mangas enrolladas. Un chaleco de cuero negro, vaqueros negros y botas negras.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó inocentemente.

Susan soltó una larga expiración. "Pareces uno de esos poetas pobres."

"Vaya, gracias," respondió Michiru con una brillante sonrisa. "Es el mayor cumplido que me has hecho nunca."

"Bueno, Michiru, ¿cómo va la película?" Pregunto Susan no haciendo caso a lo dicho por su hijastra

"Bastante bien" contestó Michiru. "El presupuesto para la película es mucho mayor que para la serie de TV, así que tenemos efectos especiales bastante buenos. La director, Gina Loeb, es excelente. Realmente me encantan las diversas dimensiones que le ha sacado al personaje de Kiara."

"¿Cuánto cobraste?" preguntó Susan. Michiru suspiró. _¿Por qué todo se reducía a dinero con ella? _Pensó

"Cuatro millones," contestó. Susan frunció el ceño.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso es todo?" preguntó Michiru, intentando no gritar. "¿Cuánto ganas _tú_?"

Susan guardo silencio con claro malestar en su rostro y cuando iba a soltar su comentario Jan regresó del vestidor. "Todo resuelto," anunció, saltando del escenario. "¿Dónde vamos a cenar?"

"A algún sitio barato," contestó Michiru. "Porque al parecer, soy pobre." Empezó a caminar hacia las puertas de salida, dejando a su familia detrás. Necesitaba alejarse de ellas unos minutos, tan siquiera para calmarse. No había forma de que fuera a sobrevivir a la cena sin perder el temperamento. No si su madrastra seguía probando así su paciencia. En el aparcamiento, se apoyó contra su Rav4. Se concentró en respirar. Se suponía que era tranquilizante, pero la dejó mareada.

Su hermana se acercó finalmente. "Encuéntranos en Ramone's," le instruyó. "¿Necesitas la dirección?"

"No," respondió. "Nos vemos allí." Se metió en el coche y aceleró, ansiosa por poner distancia entre ellas

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL RESTAURANTE<strong>

"Sabes," Susan comenzó, su voz sonaba quebrada por los sonidos de los cubiertos en los platos y el sordo sonido en la conversación: "Estoy empezando a pensar que se trata de una elección horrible de restaurante." Sus ojos gris azulado consideraron el menú con un poco de asco. "No hay nada, simplemente para comer."

Michiru ahogo un bostezo desde detrás de su propio menú y hecho un vistazo a su reloj.

Había estado en el set de Guardián la mayor parte del día y quería nada más que un largo baño caliente después del trabajo. Pero en su lugar tenia un recordatorio de Amy para que no perdiese el tiempo programado para su familia.

"Sabes!", empezó a Jan a decirle a Michiru - "El director dijo que yo era la mejor Julieta que había visto nunca", añadió Jan sin una pizca de modestia. Empujó sus rizos de color marrón claro detrás de la oreja y sonrió a Michiru.

"Wow," dijo Michiru, mirando por encima del menú a su media hermana.

"Quizás podrías ayudar a Jan a ponerse en contacto con ese agente tuyo", dijo Susan. "He oído que es muy bueno."

"Lo es". Michiru volvió su atención al menú, con la esperanza de que el tema tenga su propia caída. Ya había visto actuar a Jan, y no era ciertamente algo que le encantaba.

"No quiero el agente de Michiru" dijo Jan. "Prefiero tener mi propio agente".

"Bueno, tal vez Michiru pueda sugerir a algunas personas."

"Voy a consultar con él," dijo Michiru, cerrando el menú.

"¿Así que, donde tuvo que correr papá ahora?

"París," dijo Jan con un suspiro. "Se suponía que iba a llevarme con él, pero recibió una llamada de emergencia un día antes de la obra."

"Él te llevará la próxima vez, cariño. Y tú sabes que tienes escuela. Tal vez en Navidad todos podremos ir". Susan miró a Michiru. "Estas invitada por supuesto."

"Ah, bueno, creo que lo veremos". Michiru sentía que caminaba descalza a través de un mar de lava. "No estoy segura de lo que será mi calendario".

Jan cerró levemente los ojos. Luego sonrió. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el cuento contigo y Darien? Los rumores están corriendo, dicen que lo han visto con tu asistente, te dejo por ella?. "

"¿Dónde has oído eso?"

"Está todo en Internet," dijo Jan, como si se tratara de algo común. "Alguien dijo en la escuela que leyó acerca de que tenias el corazón roto".

"Sí, bueno, es difícil levantarse por las mañanas, pero lo manejo".

"¿Te dejo por tu asistente?" preguntó Susan. "No tenía idea. Eso no dice mucho sobre tu capacidad para mantener a los hombres, Michiru. "

"¿El te ha engañado?" los ojos de Jan se iluminaron ante la pregunta.

"Ah, no. Estábamos separados mucho antes de que sucediera lo de Ami. "

"Eso no lo he leído. ¿Te importa si le digo a la gente que estás realmente enojada por ello? Eso va a darme algo para discutir en el salón de clases mañana. "

"Tu apoyo es inestimable para mí, Jan" Michiru miró su reloj de nuevo. ¿Había pasado sólo una media hora desde que había llegado?

"¿Tienes los ojos puestos en alguien más?" Fue Susan quien pregunto. "Porque si no, el hijo de Mary Jo Thornton es soltero".

"¿Por fin? ¿Había alguien contando los días? "

"Oh, el estaba saliendo con una mujer de lo más horrible ",dijo Susan. "Tendrías que haber escuchado las historias que Mary Jo me conto. La chica era una de esas personas ", y aquí ella bajó su voz," era hispana. No sólo eso, sino que era la hija de su criada! Dios, ¿te imaginas? " Susan sacudió la cabeza. "De todos modos, su hijo se llama Daniel. Voy a tener que darle una llamada. "

"Preferiría que no. Yo no estoy realmente... emocionalmente lista para saltar a otra relación".

Jan rió. "Yo sabía que tenias el corazón roto".

"Realmente, Michiru, no seas tan dramática. Así que, Darien termino contigo. Hora de pasar. Tendré que llamar a Daniel. Tal vez puedas llevarlo a una de esas fiestas de famosos donde estas siempre presente. Vas a necesitar una cita después de todo. "

Michiru no sabía qué más decir, para disuadir a su madrastra. Sabía que si Susan lo pensaba no había vuelta atrás. "Bien, pero por favor no le des mi número de teléfono móvil. Pídele que llame a Ami."

"¿No temes que te vaya a robar demasiado?"Jan preguntó con una risa.

"Hablando del diablo", dijo Michiru, oyendo la melodía que había designado a Ami para sus llamadas. Atendió tan pronto como fue posible y respondió con un alegre, "¿Hola?"

" Siento molestarte mientras estás teniendo un momento con tu familia, pero yo sólo quería preguntarte si estaba bien que traiga una amiga a cenar el viernes"

En lugar de responder a eso, Michiru dijo, "Wow, ¿me necesitan para volver a filmar ahora? ¿Ahora? Pero estoy cenando con mi familia..."

"Muy bien, Michiru. No, pero en serio, ¿está bien?"

"Bueno, creo que está bien. Diles que estoy en camino."

Ami rió. "Buena suerte con tu fuga."

"Gracias, Ami. Hablare contigo más tarde." Michiru cortó la llamada y se dirigió a las dos mujeres de la mesa con una lamentable expresión. "Lo siento, emergencia en el set. Tengo que filmar."

"¿Qué?, ¿te necesitan para realizar una cirugía a corazón abierto o algo así?" Jan pregunto.

"Estas curiosa esta noche," dijo Michiru, levantándose de la mesa.

"No te olvides de Daniel", dijo Susan, cuando Michiru se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

"No voy a pensar en otra cosa." Michiru se despidió de su hermana y se dirigió directamente a la salida, dio un suspiro de alivio al segundo de estar afuera.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA!<p>

* * *

><p>Comentarios:<p>

Que tal dos capitulos en un dia. XD

Que esten bien.-


	10. Chapter 10 Empezando a Conocerte

**CAPITULO 10**

**"Empezando a conocerte"**

Había sido el día más largo de toda su vida para Michiru. Entre su madrastra y su media hermana, iba a necesitar unas cuantas horas más de terapia a la semana. Era buena cosa que Darien y Ami le saliesen baratos o ya estaría arruinada. Centrándose, se levantó y preparó para la cama. Se metió en un par de boxers de Garfield y un top blanco, entonces agarró su portátil y se metió en la cama.

"Ah, divino," suspiró. Michiru se sentó en su la cama, con sus pies en las almohadas, mirando la obra de la artista que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros. Hubiese estado mirándola por horas, la ubicación de cada línea, cada curva con el ojo de su mente, preguntando cómo es que unas líneas en negro sobre el blanco del papel la hacían sentir en paz.

El resplandor de su portátil abierto capturo la atención de Michiru y se volvió a mirar el correo electrónico en la pantalla. Se preguntaba que escribiría a la artista en respuesta a su correo electrónico docenas de veces a lo largo de su día. Durante el rodaje, durante los descansos, durante los momentos de silencio sus pensamientos siempre regresaban al correo que debía aun responder. Querida Haruka, podría escribir en las páginas de su mente, y luego hacia una pausa para contemplar las millones de cosas que podría decir después de eso.

Si ella era honesta consigo misma, que rara vez era, tenía que admitir que lo que realmente quería escribir era una pregunta: ¿Por qué te sientes atrapada? Por razones que no podía explicar, Michiru quería saber. En verdad, deseaba saber mucho más que eso.

Suspiró, mirando hacia el dibujo. Si fuese inteligente, lo habría dejado pasar. Habría de olvidarse del correo electrónico, olvidarse de la artista. Ya había dicho lo que quería decir. Sólo pretendía expresar su reconocimiento sobre la obra de arte. Nada más fue cruzar la línea. No quería mentir, pero no podía decir la verdad. Lo mejor era parar, no contestar, seguir adelante.

Y, sin embargo, quería saber. ¿Por qué te sientes atrapada? se pregunto Michiru. A veces me siento atrapada, necesito escribir, a menudo, me siento dispersa.

Dejo que el sonido de las olas llenase la habitación mientras no miraba nada en particular. Después de un momento, tiro de su portátil para acercarlo más e hizo clic en "responder".

**_Querida Haruka,_**

**_Permíteme, en primer lugar asegurarte que tu mensaje no se leyó como pretencioso en absoluto. Sé bastante de la gente pretenciosa, así que puedes confiar en mí para saber la diferencia. :)_**

**_Si mi correo electrónico te hizo sentir mejor, entonces estoy muy contenta de haberlo escrito. Sobre todo si te hizo sentir mejor acerca de la venta de algo que no querías vender. Sin embargo, si quieres que te lo envíe de nuevo, lo haré. Yo odiaría quedármelo si lo extrañas o si es algo que hubieses querido guardar o algo así._**

**_Desde que leí tu mensaje ha habido algo que he querido decir, pero me ha preocupado por cruzar la línea contigo. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero he pensado que tal vez ese hecho podría hacerlo más fácil. Espero sigas adelante con la colección, me gustaría hacer mi pedido para comprártelo. No importa el coste. Pagaré lo que sea. :o) Puedo entender lo que sientes por tu arte. _**

**_Es difícil desnudarle tu alma al mundo día tras día y sentirse rechazado. Y encuentro admirable que persistas en hacerlo. Pero confía en mí cuando te digo que, es mejor ser rechazado por ser quien eres, que aceptado por ser quien no eres. Me parece interesante que nos veamos en el mismo cuadro._**

**_ Como si estuviésemos en lados opuestos de un espejo bidireccional y sólo podemos ver nuestro reflejo. Quizá si lo volvemos, podremos vernos mutuamente._**

_-Michiru frunció el ceño ante el tercer párrafo."Parece como que esté ligando con ella." Rápidamente, lo borró y empezó uno nuevo en su lugar._

**_Debes estar teniendo una semana realmente para que mis correos _**

**_te animen tanto. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de algo... bueno, mi bandeja de entrada está siempre abierta. En caso contrario, te invito a que me digas que me meta en mis propios asuntos. :)_**

**_Cuidate._**

**_Michelle_**

Frunciendo el ceño, Michiru dejó al cursor flotar sobre el botón de envío. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan entrometida? ¿Y por qué le importaba?

Resaltó el último párrafo, pero dudó en borrarlo. "Joder, no tengo nada que perder," decidió, pulsando enviar antes de que tuviera oportunidad de cambiar de idea

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQ<strong>

**Estimada Michelle**

**¿Vas en serio con lo de comprar la colección? La empezaré, si así es. Gracias por lo que dijiste, con respecto a mi arte. Supongo que tienes razón sobre que es mejor ser aceptado por ser uno mismo, pero la mayoría de las veces, no es así como resultan las cosas. **

**Desearía ser lo bastante valiente para cambiar mi vida y vivirla de la forma que quiero. Pero no estoy segura de ser lo bastante fuerte. A veces ser aceptado por quién eres no eres es lo mejor… al menos te aceptan.**

**Cuídate, **

**Haruka**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Los presentadores del show se presentaron ellos mismos, sonriendo tan ampliamente que Michiru estaba segura que sus caras estaban paralizadas en ese gesto. Charlaron con la actriz mientras su equipo preparaba el fondo y la iluminación. Michiru jugueteaba con el micrófono prendido en el cuello de su camisa. Seguía rascándole la garganta. O al menos, es de lo que se quejaba a los que le hacían la entrevista. Parecía desconcertarles. Como si no supieran manejar la situación. Le divertía. Por fin, todo estaba resuelto y Michiru mandó una silenciosa oración por que la tortura acabara tan rápida e indoloramente como fuese posible.

El tipo tras la cámara fue descontado y entonces se encendió un pilotito rojo. Michiru se transformó en su persona publicitaria.

"Soy Michael Jacobs."

"Y yo Susana Clark.

Estamos aquí con Michiru Kaioh, la estrella de la arrasadora serie, _Guardian_. Nos encanta que pudiera recibirnos, Michiru."

Michiru sonrió. "Me alegra estar aquí, Susana."

Michael se inclinó adelante. "Bueno, Michiru, estamos aquí en el set de _Guardian_. Pero esto no es para la serie, ¿verdad?"

_¿Realmente creían que el público era tan estúpido?_ "No, Michael, tienes razón. En realidad es el set de _Guardian: A Second Chance_, que debiera estrenarse en cine a principios de la próxima temporada."

"Charlemos un momento de tu personaje," dijo Susana. "Háblanos de Kiara."

"Kiara es una ángel guardián que está intentando compensar la vida que vivió cuando fue humana. Intenta redimirse ayudando a otros en la Tierra."

"Si fue tan mala," empezó Michael, "¿cómo logró convertirse en ángel?"

"Bueno," explicó Michiru, "Murió mientras le salvaba la vida a alguien. El chico al que salvó rezó por su alma. Así que Dios la hizo ángel. Vaga por la Tierra, ayudando a gente en aprietos."

"Bueno, ¿cómo logra la redención?"

Michiru sonrió. "Pues de eso va la película. Es reunida con el chico al que salvó. Y, de nuevo, su vida está en peligro. Tiene que encontrar una forma de ayudarle. Si tiene éxito, le dan la opción de continuar su vida como Guardian o devolver a la Tierra como humana. Una segunda oportunidad en la vida, esa clase de cosas."

Michael asintió. "Bueno, ¿lo logra?"

Michiru se rió. "Supongo que tendrás que ver la película para averiguarlo."

Susana también se rió. "Así que, básicamente, ¿la serie continuará desde el desenlace de la película?" preguntó.

"Si Kiara continúa como ángel, continúa como ángel en la serie. Si vuelve como humana, la serie muestra su vida como ser humano?"

"Así es. La película se estrenará antes que la serie de TV, para no estropear el final de la película."

Se rió. "Eso es, contando con que veas la película antes del estreno de la temporada."Susana asintió.

"¿Es muy diferente trabajar en una película que en la serie?" Michiru consideró la pregunta. "Bueno, la película tiene diferente director. Para la serie, prácticamente teníamos alguien distinto cada episodio. Pero Gina Loeb, director de _A Second Chance_, es excelente. Es agradable tener esa consistencia. También lo es trabajar con equipo y presupuesto mayores. Todo es lo mismo, sólo que a mayor escala."

Michael sonrió. "Bueno, gracias por recibirnos, Michiru. Te deseamos suerte con la película. Parece que va a ser un hit."

Susana se volvió a cámara. "Gracias por presenciar esta entrevista exclusiva, aquí en el set de_ Guardian: A Second Chance _ , que se estrenará este otoño. Soy Susana Clark con _Entertainment TV _.Pasen una buena noche."

"Yyyyyyy estás fuera." Michiru se quitó el micrófono del cuello y se lo dio a uno del equipo.

Susana le sonrió. "Fue un placer conocerte, Michiru" le dijo, extendiéndole su recién manicurada mano.

"Igualmente," contestó Michiru, estrechando la mano de la mujer. También estrechó la de Michael como precaución. Entonces, tan educadamente como fue posible, se excusó y escapó al remolque.

* * *

><p>Una vez a salvo, se desplomó en el sofá. Al fin libre. Sentándose, agarró el portátil. Habían pasado días desde que revisó su correo y quería saber si Haruka había respondido. No quedó defraudada. Leyó el correo algunas veces, debatiendo cómo responder.<p>

**Querida Haruka,**

**Definitivamente quiero comprar la colección. ¡Definitivamente! Entiendo lo que quieres decir sobre no ser lo bastante valiente para cambiar tu vida. Yo tengo un problema similar.**

**Supongo que conmigo, es que siento que cuando la gente me mira, no ven quién realmente soy. **

**He perfeccionado el arte de ser alguien más hasta el punto que mi persona entera es sólo una mentira.**

**Simplemente quiero ser yo misma. Aunque supongo que para hacer eso, primero tendría que figurarme qué es eso. Ha llegado un momento en que cuando me miro al espejo, veo un reflejo hastiado. Sólo billones de minúsculos fragmentos reflejando diferentes partes de mí. Anhelo ver la imagen entera.**

**Pero así es la vida, ¿no? Supongo que tomas lo que puedas y después sigues adelante. Pero, sabes, el cambio no tiene que significar una completa revolución. Sólo un pasito puede hacer tanto bien sin derrumbar barreras protectoras. Quizá si haces algo que te hace feliz cada día, los aspectos infelices de la vida no parecerán tan significativos. Dicen que son las cosas pequeñas las que importa, ¿verdad?**

**Cuídate,**

**Michelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Querida Michelle<strong>

**Empezaré a trabajar en las piezas de arte. ¡Gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te encanta mi trabajo.**

** ¿Tienes no-vio? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cuál sería tu cita ideal? ¿Qué haces para divertirte? ¿Tu color favorito? Perdóname si hago demasiadas preguntas. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir a gente que no conozco. **

**Es que quiero tener una imagen más clara de a quién he estado escribiendo.**

**La única otra persona a la ****que escribo es a mi padre en California. ¿Dónde vives? Ahí voy otra vez. Me callaré.**

**Cuídate, Haruka**

* * *

><p><strong>Querida Haruka,<strong>

**Siéntete libre para preguntar. Por otra parte. Tengo veintitrés años. **

**Soltera. **

**Mi color favorito es el azul. Mi cita ideal incluiría un paseo romántico por la playa al ocaso y cena con velas. **

**Ok, sólo bromeaba. Realmente, no estoy segura de cómo sería mi cita ideal. En realidad nunca he tenido ninguna. Triste, ¿no? Creo que si encontrara a la persona de mis sueños, no me importaría que hiciéramos, en tanto lo hiciéramos juntos.**

**¡Uau, eso fue tan empalagoso! Pero creo que es verdad. Soy una romántica sin remedio, supongo. Para divertirme, escribo poesía. Es mi escape del tedio de la realidad. Y vivo en Los Angeles. **

**¿Acabé? Tu turno. Y mi turno de ser entrometida. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? ¿Tu libro favorito? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te quedaste levantada para ver amanecer?¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste?**

**Cuídate, Michelle**

* * *

><p><strong>Querida Michelle:<strong>

**Tengo veinte años. Tengo un novio llamado Nicolas, que tiene dieciocho y se va a la facultad de Derecho de Harvard en otoño. **

**Realmente es un chico agradable cuando quiere. Pero parece no quererlo últimamente. Estoy suponiendo que sólo está nervioso por irse a la universidad. Y probablemente se siente inseguro sobre nuestra relación y la distancia.**

** Estoy segura que lo superará una vez se establezca. Mi color favorito es el verde. Verde bosque, de hecho. Me recuerda la naturaleza. Soy una gran colgada de la naturaleza. Mi cuarto está cubierto con carteles de cascadas, lagos y árboles. Esa clase de cosas.**

** Recientemente me he hecho vegetariana, lo que ha mosqueado sin medida a mi madre. Pero sigo en mis trece. Tofú, allá voy.**

**Adoro las rosas. Lo sé, todos adoramos las rosas. Pero es que son tan hermosas y poéticas. Nicolas me dio una cuando salimos por primera vez. Y una de las espinas me pinchó el dedo. **

**Él estaba todo apologético pero yo pensé que era de lo más asombroso. Belleza y peligro. Me gusta esa combinación. Aunque eso no significa que me vayan los chicos malos. Sólo las flores. LOL. Ok, espera. Quizás deba replantear eso. Ah, olvídalo. Creo que sabes lo que quise decir.**

**Una noche de estas, fuimos a cenar a casa de mis padres y le dijo a mi familia que básicamente estábamos comprometidos (cosa que no es así) y que me apoyaba con que yo sea artista, ya que de todos modos se pensaba casar en el momento en que terminara la escuela de Leyes. Mis padres estaban encantados con la idea, como si estuviéramos viviendo en la década de 1950 o algo así. **

**Me quede en estado de shock. Alguna vez te encontraste pensando, "¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Un segundo yo estaba sorprendida porque dijo que me apoya en mis estudios de arte (algo que nunca había hecho antes!) Y al siguiente me fue arrastrando hacia abajo de la isla mientras nuestros niños gritaban, "¡Mami! ¡Mami! "En el fondo. Tuve un momento de terror allí en el comedor de mis padres. **

**Estando en el auto tuvimos una terrible pelea que concluyó con gritos de que habíamos terminado. He estado sentada en mi habitación haciendo caso omiso de todas sus llamadas desde entonces. **

**Y tu sabes, continuo pensando, "¿Dónde nos fue mal?" **

**Estábamos tan bien juntos una vez. Fue tan dulce y me apoyo al comienzo y poco a poco se transformo en esta otra persona que ya no reconozco. ¿Es que hemos cambiado? ¿Hubo tanto cambio? No sé... **

**Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que debo decir cuando me llame. ¿Hemos realmente terminado? ¿Es eso lo que quiero? **

**Sé que dijiste que no podías relacionarlo con tu vida porque no estás en una relación, pero tal vez algunas de tus experiencias pasadas me puedan ayudar en algo. Como un observador imparcial, ¿qué te parece? Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente habitual, también es totalmente parcial a ser de alguna utilidad para mí. Ella me dijo que debía romper con Nicolas desde el principio, pero la cosa es que... una vez lo ame. Sigo pensando si ese sentimiento regresara. El amor no sólo desaparece en el aire, ¿no? **

**Bueno pasando a otro punto; No estoy segura de qué me gustaría hacer en una cita. Me gustaría marcharme, a algún sitio bello. No es que Nueva York no lo sea. Lo es. Pero me gustaría ir a alguna parte que parezca nueva e intacta. **

**Quizá huiré y me perderé en el Amazonas. **

**No puedo decir que me vaya leer. No puedo pensar en cual sería mi libro favorito. Lo último que leí fue Sueño de una noche de verano, de Shakespeare. **

**Tuve que escribir este ensayo para clase. Fue una pesadilla. El alba no la he visto en años. Quizá nunca. ¿Tú lo haces? ¿Ver el alba?**

**Eres poeta. A mí ni tan siquiera seme ocurrió la idea. Mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga, Mina, me hace reír constantemente. Es aspirante a actriz aunque creo que le iría mejor como cómica. Le estoy agradecida, mi vida sería de otra forma bastante triste.**

**Cuídate, Haruka**


	11. Chapter 11 La Revelación

**CAPITULO 11**

**"LA REVELACIÓN"**

* * *

><p>Había pasado más de una semana desde que Michiru no había respondido a la artista, y si no fuera por el hecho de que se mantenía pensando en ella, no hubiera tenido en consideración el asunto. Pero la verdad era, que aún se encontraba en la computadora casi todas las noches, verificando para ver si Haruka le escribiría de todos modos. Y al ver una bandeja de entrada vacía, sentía una innegable obligación de contestar.<p>

Era el no saber qué decir que siempre la dejada sin escribir. Simplemente no sabía cómo ofrecer asesoramiento; sin embargo se decidió a empezar a escribir y ya no dejar el tiempo pasar.

**Querida Haruka:**

**Lo siento por no haber escrito antes. Quisiera decir que he estado ocupada o cosas así, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo responder a tu último correo. Con honestidad, debo admitir que mi experiencia de relaciones es prácticamente cero. En realidad, no estoy segura de que incluso no tenga un mérito 'casi', yo sólo no quería sonar como una completa perdedora. Generalmente, dejo ese tipo de admisiones para el tercer o cuarto párrafo. **

**Pero, a pesar de que no sé nada sobre el amor - no haber tenido suerte (¿la mala suerte?) Lo suficiente como para estar enamorada - Quiero creer que el verdadero amor no sólo desaparece. La romántica en mí quiere creer que el **

**amor lo conquista todo, que se puede vivir felices para siempre, y así sucesivamente. **

**Lamentablemente, me imagino que el amor, como la vida, no es en absoluto tan sencillo como eso. En primer lugar, tienes que conocer a alguien que este atraído por ti, no sólo en apariencia, también en la personalidad. Y ¿con qué frecuencia te encuentras con personas cuya personalidad no apesta? Bueno, quizá tengas mejor suerte en ese departamento que yo... Pero entonces, incluso si conoces a alguien que te atrae, cuya personalidad impacto tu mundo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que se encuentre igualmente atraída?**

**Para ser honesta, no estoy realmente segura de cómo la gente, incluso lo maneja. Tengo dos amigos que terminaron en la cama juntos y ahora parecen estar en una relación. A veces me pregunto: ¿cómo sucede? ¿Se miran el uno al otro y saben que el otro quería la misma cosa? ¿Hablan de ello? **

**¿Es sólo una sensación? **

**¿Cuándo se produce ese momento, en que la amistad se convierte en pasión, y como se convierte en amor, y sólo sucede que es mutuo?**

**Todo suena terriblemente poco probable, ¿no te parece?**

**Supongo que la razón por la que estoy cargada con todos estos pensamientos senderistas en lo que sería las tres de la mañana para ti, es que esta noche una amiga me trató de emparejar con alguien, y el hecho de que a pesar de mi falta de esfuerzos románticos, me desespera estar con alguien con un pulso, y me veo incapaz de resolverlo.**

**No importa cuán poco probable sea la posibilidad que pueda encontrar a la persona «correcta», no me atrevo a estar con la persona equivocada. Aún así, sigo pensando, ¿qué pasa si la que creo es la persona equivocada, a primera vista, en realidad resulta ser la adecuada? ¿Cómo hay que mirar antes de saber con seguridad?**

**¿Crees que puedes reconocer tu "alma gemela" de inmediato, o crees que lleva tiempo?**

**Intento ver el ocaso al menos una vez a la semana. Mi casa está en la playa, así que me siento en la arena y lo veo ponerse. Me calma. Anhelo paz y silencio. La vida es muy ruidosa a veces, ¿no crees? Quizá sólo soy yo.**

**Lamento saber que no eres fan de Shakespeare.**

**Es mi favorito. Tengo todas sus obras. Las he leído varias veces. Empecé una licenciatura de Literatura comparada en la universidad, pero lo dejé para perseguir otros intereses. Libros y poesía son mi pasión. La literatura entera, de hecho. Si alguna vez tienes otro ensayo que escribir, seré feliz de ayudarte.**

**El último libro que leí fue ****The Remains of the Day****, de Kazuo Ishiguro. Lo disfruté mucho. **

**¿Tienes alguna mascota? He estado pensando en conseguirme una. Nunca he tenido una así que estaba pensando empezar con algo pequeño. Como una carpa dorada.**

** Después puedo ir a por un**** jerbo**** o algo así. No estoy segura de que pueda saltar directamente a una relación con un gato.**

** Esos duran un rato, creo. Oh, otra de mis pasiones es cocinar. Aunque raramente tengo tiempo. Pero podría ver el ****Food Network**** veinticuatro horas al día. ****The Iron Chef, The Naked Chef, Cake boos … Ah, divino. **

**Cuídate, Michelle**

**_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<span>_**

Mina salió de su cuarto a las cuatro y media de la mañana, para encontrar a su mejor amiga en el sofá. Bostezó y se quedó mirando a Haruka silenciosamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó finalmente.

Haruka echó un vistazo desde el libro que estaba leyendo. "Oh, buenos días," dijo. "Hay café en la máquina."

"Gracias," respondió Mina, no moviéndose del lugar que ocupaba. "Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Haruka alzó el libro. "Leyendo."

"¿A las cuatro y media?" Haruka se encogió de hombros.

"Decidí quedarme levantada y ver el alba," contestó despreocupadamente.

Mina pestañeó algunas veces, repentinamente segura de que entre su cama y la sala se había metido, de algún modo, en un universo alternativo.

"Bromeas."

"No."

"Necesito café," murmuró Mina, yendo a la cocina. "Es demasiado temprano para esta locura."

Mientras Mina se preparaba una taza de café, Haruka volvió al libro. No estaba completamente segura qué le había llevado a comprar

_The Remains of the Day _. Pero cuando había pasado por una librería de camino a clase ese día, había visto la novela allí expuesta en el escaparate de la tiendecita.

Haruka lo había tomado como una señal. Por no mencionar, por supuesto, que sentía suma curiosidad por su nueva amiga. Ya llevaban intercambiando correo unas semanas pero, de algún modo, Haruka sentía que no era bastante. Deseaba saber más como el por qué Michelle disfrutó tanto este libro, por ejemplo.

Haruka había logrado llegar a la mitad. Había esperado algún tipo de acción o trama. Pero era sólo un mayordomo inglés hablando de cuánto había adorado servir a su amo. Y algo sobre un viaje a alguna parte. Haruka no estaba segura.

Mina se sentó al lado de Haruka unos minutos después. Se tragó la mitad de la taza y suspiró con alivio. "Bueno, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Mina "Quiero decir, el hecho de que te quedes a ver el alba ya es lo bastante extravagante. Pero estás realmente leyendo un libro, Haruka. Y, voluntariamente. Y, me estás dando repeluznos."

Haruka miró al cielo. "Estoy intentando ser más literaria."

Mina asintió. "Has perdido la cabeza, ¿no?" adivinó. "El estallido con Nicolas de hace unas semanas fue el inicio del progresivo declive de tu cordura.

"En realidad, me siento bien," dijo Haruka, apartando el libro. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste el alba, Mina?"

"Oh, diría que cada día yendo a trabajar." Haruka sonrió y asintió.

"Sí, pero ¿realmente te detuviste a mirarlo? ¿Pensaste, 'Uau, mira ese maravilloso espectáculo. Un verdadero milagro por derecho propio'?"

Mina se termino el cafe y miró a Haruka."Te uniste a una secta, ¿verdad? ¿Una del tipo de la horripilante

"Ah!" Dijo Haruka

"¿Suicidios en masa, túnicas largas, cerebros lavados, esa clase de cosa?" dijo Mina

Haruka suspiró, agarrando la novela. "No importa."

Mina puso su palma en la frente de Haruka. "Nada de fiebre," dijo. "Saca la lengua."

Haruka apartó la mano de Mina. "¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?"

"Quizá deba decir que estoy enferma."

"Pero no estás enferma." Mina se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina para enjuagar la taza. "Pero tú claramente sí. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Primero huyes de Nicolas, una acción que habría apoyado sinceramente de no haber estado loca de angustia. Después, durante las últimas semanas has estado como…perdida."

"¿Perdida?" repitió Haruka levantando una ceja, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la cocina. Mina agarró su mochila de la parte de atrás de una de las sillas. "Sí, perdida," dijo, colocándosela "estas muy extraña últimamente. No estoy segura de qué sentir sobre que veas albas de repente. Y que… leas."

Haruka se rió entre dientes. "¿Sobre actuar es la segunda lección en clase de actuación?" preguntó.

"Sí," contestó Mina. "¿Cómo lo hago?"

"Te levantaría ambos pulgares," le aseguró Haruka."Vas a llegar tarde."

Mina asintió, cogiendo sus llaves del mostrador. "Ya. Me largo a proporcionar estimulantes adictivos legales a las masas ansiosas. Tienes clases hoy verdad?" –"SI asi es, dormiré un poco primero" contesto la rubia.,

"Bueno, entonces Nos vemos esta noche." Dijo Mina, despidiéndose con la mano, Haruka saludó y devolvió su atención al libro. Pero no podía concentrarse. Levantándose del sofá, fue hasta el balcón donde el cielo estaba empezando a aclararse.

Que extraño que una actividad tan peregrina le hiciese sentir tan libre de repente. Quizás Mina tenía razón, estaba actuando extrañamente. Pero se sentía muchísimo mejor. No estaba completamente segura del por qué; pero antes de descansar un poco decidió tomar su computador y decidió mandarle un correo a su amiga cibernética.

**Querida Michelle**

**Esto puede sonar un poco raro, pero me quedé a ver el alba. Mina probablemente cree que he perdido la cabeza. **

**En realidad, sí que cree que la he perdido. Pero sabes, fue tan hermoso. No pude ver mucho con todos los edificios en medio. **

**Estoy segura que sería más aun impresionante desde la orilla. Aún así, me hizo pensar sobre la dirección de mi vida. **

**O la falta de la misma. Quiero decir, la vida queda tan delimitada por la carrera que uno escoja. Ni siquiera va de tener trabajo y dinero. Va de identidad. Doctor. Artista. Abogado. **

**Es deprimente, todos nos convertimos en palabras que ni siquiera conjuran una imagen completa de quienes somos. Sólo nos convertimos en estereotipos. Doctores ricos. Artistas hambrientos. Abogados sanguijuelas.**

**Ayer fotografié un pájaro. No supe por qué en ese momento pero creo que, inconscientemente, tenía celos. **

**Celos de que una criatura supuestamente menor fuera más libre que yo. Pero creo que es lo que hace a los animales más majestuosos. Tienen libertad innata. Los humanos adoramos confinarnos en cajas más y más pequeñas. **

**Y todo lo que podemos hacer es agujeros y esperar que el aire pase a través. Probablemente no estoy diciendo nada con sentido. Y creo que ahora estoy empezando a sonar como tú. :)**

**Hoy (una vez me acueste y despierte de nuevo, eso es),iré a la universidad y a un museo. Me gusta pasear, ver todas las pinturas y permitirles llenarme de paz y esperanza para el futuro.**

**Como tú y tus ocasos. Porque tienes razón, el mundo esa veces muy ruidoso. Tienes que apretar el botón de silencio de vez en cuando.**

**Tu amiga, Haruka**

* * *

><p><strong>A LA SALIDA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD<strong>

"Oye", dijo, a modo de saludo, y Haruka levanto la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo para ver que Nicolas estaba mirándola. "He intentado llamarte."

Haruka bajo la vista, incapaz de hacer frente a su mirada. "Lo sé".

Encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó a su lado en el banco. Durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Nicolas parecía contento de ver pasar a los otros estudiantes, y Haruka no sabía qué decirle.

"¿Cómo estuvo la clase?", Dijo finalmente.

Haruka respiro hondo. "Mira, Nicolas, lo de la otra noche"

"Te perdono", dijo.

"Perdonarme" dijo Haruka, estupefacta. "No voy a pedir disculpas".

Perdiste totalmente los estribos, Haruka. Creo que un "lo siento" no estaría mal. "Él sacudió su cigarrillo. " primero me avergonzaste delante de tu familia"

"Espera, espera, ¿cómo que te avergoncé?"

No me advertiste de que el tema de William era de repente tabú. Somos una pareja. Nos debemos de decir las cosas, podrías haberme dicho algo como, Oye, mi hermanastro es gay ahora. No fue invitado a la cena. Sacudió su cigarrillo de nuevo. "Supongo que no habría estado interesado en el auto, después de todo."

Haruka miraba el perfil de Nicolas, se diviso ante él gritando y golpeándolo con su portátil. ¿Cómo es posible amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo?

"Nicolas, como puedes decir que te avergonze, además cuando te dije que no queria verte mas lo dije en serio" Haruka estaba furiosa

Nicolas la miró. "No seas estúpida."

"¿Perdón?"

Podrías pensar que eres tan alta y poderosa con tu pintura, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con tu vida, eh, Haruka? ¿Si rompes conmigo, quien va a ayudarte a pagar por todas las cosas que no puedes pagar por tu cuenta? "Oh, hey, Nicolas, estoy un poco corta para el material de arte, ¿podrías ponerte en mi lugar?" O "Hola, Nicolas, el cable se cortará de nuevo".

"Nunca te he pedido dinero", dijo Haruka, tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz.

"Sí, pero estás muy contenta de aceptar cuando te he ofrecido. Y yo siempre te lo ofrecí". Arrojó el cigarrillo en el suelo y volteo para hacerle frente. "He estado allí para ti y tu familia en cada paso del camino. Cuando Dimitri iba a la cárcel por cualquier truco estúpido, ¿quien puso el dinero de la fianza, eh? Yo. Cuando tus padres chocaron el auto, ¿Quién compro una batería nueva? …..Yo ".

"Ellos te lo han devuelto siempre", dijo Haruka. "Y ¿por qué siempre haces que todo vaya sobre dinero? ¿Crees que me quedé contigo todo este tiempo a causa de tu dinero? "

"Estoy seguro que no me hace daño".

"Te estás engañando a ti mismo".

"Entonces ¿por qué?"

"Porque yo te quería", dijo Haruka suavemente.

Nicolas miro. "Y no más. ¿Eso es todo? "

"No estoy más enamorada de ti, no".

Nicolas asintió lentamente. "Creo que entonces no hay nada más que decir para mí." Se puso de pie.

"Espera", dijo Haruka, y excavo en su bolsa para darle su teléfono celular. "Debes probablemente quedártelo de vuelta."

Nicolas tomó el objeto en sus manos y lo miraba hacia abajo. Después de un momento, pasó el brazo atrás y tiró el teléfono contra la pared junto a ellos. Fue destruido en varios pedazos y se esparció por todo el suelo; Varias personas se detuvieron a mirar en dirección a ellos.

"Para que conste", dijo, "Aún te amo", y con eso, él se alejó. Dejando a Haruka con la boca abierta, realmente no habia sabido de donde habia venido todo eso.

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Darien se pasó la mano por su oscuro cabello con frustración. "¿Podemos irnos ya?" preguntó por enésima vez desde que habían llegado.

Mi sólo sonrió, acercándose a ver otro cuadro. "¿Dónde está tu sentido de la cultura, Darien?" le preguntó. Señaló una pintura de naturaleza indescifrable. "Quiero decir, el arte es…" Buscó el adjetivo adecuado.

"Increíblemente aburrido," Darien terminó por ella. "De todas formas, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Creí que íbamos a ver una película."

Michiru agitó la cabeza, defraudada por la actitud de su mejor amigo. "Podemos ver una película después. De todas formas, es todo lo que hacemos. Ver películas, hacer películas. Quiero decir que necesitamos expandir nuestro punto de vista." Siguió adelante

Darien se arrastró detrás de ella. "Creo que la fama está empezando finalmente a deteriorar tus sentidos. Cuando termines de filmar _Guardian_, creo que deberíamos escaparnos. _Lejos_."

Michiru se puso alerta mientras se volvía. "No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo."

"Ves, eso es lo que me gusta oír," contestó Darien con una sonrisa fácil. "¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿Egipto? ¿Grecia?"

"¡Nueva York!" respondió Michiru rápidamente

Darien parpadeó un par de veces. "Pero acabamos de estar _en _ Nueva York."

Michiru lo consideró. "¡Pero hay tanto quehacer!" discutió. "Museos que visitar… parques que recorrer…" _Gente que acechar_. Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento.

_Estoy perdiendo la chaveta. _Aún frunciendo el ceño, empezó a caminar por varias exhibiciones

"Ha perdido la chaveta," murmuró Darien, trotando para capturarla. " Michi, ¿está pasando algo? ¿Quizá algo de lo que quieres hablar?"

Michiru agitó la cabeza. "No, vamos a por esa película," contestó, yendo hacia la salida. De todas formas, ¿qué le había impulsado a visitar un museo? Al instante recordó el correo de Haruka sobre ir a un museo ese día. _Bueno, no es como si fuese a tropezármela aquí. ¿Qué infiernos me pasa? _ "¿Qué quieres ver?" preguntó, una vez hubieron llegado al coche.

Darien se quedó mirando los ojos azules de Michiru con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión absoluta. Estaba actuando extrañamente. Algo pasaba. "Da igual," contestó descuidadamente, metiéndose en el lado del pasajero del Rav4.

"Bueno, ¿qué has hecho este par de semanas pasadas?" pregunto Darien

Michiru se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. Arrancó el motor y salió del estacionamiento, no completamente segura de dónde ir. Imaginó que pararía en el primer cine que viese.

"Nada. Actuar, comer, dormir. Lo de siempre. ¿Cómo va saliendo la película?"

"Excelente," contestó, con emoción. "Realmente siento que tengo posibilidad de ganar en Sundance."

Michiru le sonrió. " Eso es genial, Darien. No puedo esperar a verlo."

Darien asintió, complacido consigo mismo. Algún día estaría allí con Michiru recogiendo un Premio de la Academia. Y si no lo estaba, bueno infiernos, al menos ella estaba subiendo a la cima.

"¿Así que no pasa nada más?" preguntó Darien.

"Bueno, he estado carteándome con esta persona," contestó, sus ojos enfocados en el camino. Vacilaba sobre plantear el tema, si sólo porque sabía que Darien armaría un barullo sobre eso. Pero guardarlo en secreto lo haría parecer incluso un barullo mayor y no lo era.

_ Ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte_, pensó Darien. "¿Y 'esta persona' tiene nombre?" preguntó.

Michiru le echó una rápida ojeada y sonrió. "Su nombre es Haruka," le dijo. "Y antes de que abrigues esperanzas, tiene novio."

"Maldición," dijo. "¿No puedes encontrarme una soltera?"

"Gracioso, a parte tu estas saliendo con Ami." Darien consideró esta nueva información.

"No estoy saliendo con Ami; solo estamos…mmm….realmente no lo se, tu no lo entenderías…..Así que tiene novio." Dijo Darien volviendo a la conversación –"¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo la conociste?"

Michiru dudó. "Saqué su email de la tarjeta queme tiraste. Deseaba decirle cuánto me gustó su dibujo. Entonces continuamos carteándonos. Es muy agradable."

"Me alegra que tengas una nueva amiga," contestó. Ahogó un suspiro. Por alguna razón, tuvo un sentido de inminente desastre.

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

"Wow, quizás para él el sexo era realmente bueno", y Haruka miró desde el periódico que estaba leyendo para ver a Mina entrar en la cocina con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

Haruka sonrió. "¿Wow, quien es el afortunado?"

Mina coloco las flores sobre la mesa y sonrío a Haruka. "Oh, no. Estas no son para mí. Estas, mi amiga, son para ti. "Tomó la tarjeta y suavizo su garganta. "Querida Haruka, echo de menos todos los dementes orgasmos que me diste. Y sobre todo perder lo que hacías con tu lengua-"

Haruka arrebató la tarjeta de la mano de Mina y la leyó..

**_Haruka,_**

**_Lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar?_**

**_Amor,_**

**_Nicolas_**

"¿Qué diablos?", dijo Haruka, mirando las palabras.

"Chica lo tienes mal. ¿Quién diría?" Mina se inclinó a oler las flores. "No me sorprendería si él vino por aquí cantando, No puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar..."

"¿Cantando qué?"

"A partir de South Park. Sabes, cuando Sadaam está tratando de ganar de nuevo Satanás. En la película... "

Haruka la miraba inexpresivamente.

"Wow. Bueno, no importa." Mina se sentó. "Pero tú sabes, realmente es como si tuvieras a Satanás, con todas esas cosas sensibles, y Sadaam queriendo convencerte de que irá mejor. No irá mejor, Haruka. Confía en mí. "

"Hay tantas cosas mal con lo que acabas de decir." Haruka sacudió la cabeza. "De todos modos, puede enviar todas las flores del mundo. No lo quiero de vuelta. "

"Ese es el espíritu. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche? ¿Noche de chicas? ¿Salimos? ¿Noche en casa?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "No estoy realmente con ánimos de salir", dijo.

"Podemos alquilar algunas películas y permanecer aquí, entonces," dijo Mina. "Elije un tema: romance, horror, acción..."

"Lo que quieras," dijo Haruka, de pie, "Voy a tomar una ducha rápida y, a continuación, vamos a ir a ver lo que hay fuera".

"Es una cita."

* * *

><p><strong>Querida Haruka,<strong>

**Espero que encontraras el solaz que buscaste hoy, entre filas interminables de pinturas y esculturas. Me alegra que disfrutaras el alba. Me lo perdí cuando estuve en Nueva York. Quizá en mi próximo viaje.**

**Sé lo que quieres decir sobre ser delimitada por la propia carrera. Es como si ni siquiera fueras ya tú mismo. Eres fulano, arquitecto o la profesión que elijas (o te encuentres). Deprimente.:o)**

**Dime algo que nadie sepa de ti.**

**Tu amiga, Michelle**

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL SET DE GUARDIAN<strong>

Kiara tocó el agua con sus dedos, mirando las ondas intensamente como si esperara que algo mágico ocurriera. Pero el líquido se calmó momentáneamente y la ángel miró a lo lejos. Suspirando, miró a quien sostenía su futuro en las manos. "Cody," susurró. Él se volvió de repente, mirando, seguro de haber oído su nombre. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"¿Hay alguien?"Le contestó el silencio de la noche. Se alejó del borde del agua. Ahora visitaba el lago frecuentemente. Le hacía sentirse más cerca a lo que había perdido. Abrió la boca, entonces empezó a reírse.

"Lo siento, olvidé mi próxima frase."

**"¡Corten!" gritó Gina Loeb y no por primera vez**.

"Max, por billonésima vez, aquí no tienes frase."

Michiru miró al cielo. Por qué habían elegido a Max Trouy le era un misterio. Era bien parecido y todo, pero el chico no sabía actuar así su vida dependiera de ello.

Ya habían pasado por diez tomas de la misma escena exacta y Michiru estaba exasperada. Max asintió.

"Lo siento," se disculpó.

Gina suspiró, repasando sus notas para la escena. Levantó la vista.

"Descanso para almorzar,"anunció.

Michiru envió una silenciosa oración de apreciación a quien quiera estuviera escuchando y se fue para su remolque.

"Vaya día. Y ni siquiera ha pasado la mitad." Agarró el portátil. "Por favor, anímame, Haruka," le suplicó a la pantalla mientras esperaba que se cargase su correo. Una lenta sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando vio el nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

**_Querida Michelle_**

**_,¿Algo que nadie sepa de mí? Espero que esto no regrese y me muerda el trasero. _**

**_Si empiezo a recibir notas diciendo, _**

**_"Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado," voy a por ti.;)_**

**_Déjame pensar. ok, te lo diré. Nadie sabe esto. No siquiera Mina._**

**_ Pero engañé a Nicolas hace unos meses. _**

**_Fue realmente estúpido. Estaba en esta fiesta en el colegio mayor de NYU y allí estaba ese tipo. Y creo que había bebido un poco de más porque él empezó a parecerme muy bueno, aunque ahora le veo y me pregunto que infiernos estaba pensando._**

**_ De todas formas, me enrollé con él. ¡Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie! Además, me siento tan horrible por ello. No sé qué pasó. Nicolas y yo nos habíamos peleado y yo me sentía realmente deprimida…_**

**_Pero eso no es excusa. Quizá algún día deje de sentirme culpable por eso, pero es dudoso. _**

**_¿Qué es algo que nadie sepa de ti? Ahora que te he desnudado mi alma.:) ¡Oh! ¿Y qué buscas en un chico? Siento curiosidad._**

**_Tu amiga, Haruka_**

* * *

><p>Michiru frunció el ceño ante el último párrafo. Podría contestar sinceramente y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. O podría mentir. Se lo pensó. Haruka no sabía quién era ella así que no importaba si sabía algo personal de ella. Por otro lado, si Haruka lo averiguara, podría soltárselo a los medios de comunicación. ¿Pero quién la creería? Tenía los correos… ¿Pero quien la creería? Siempre puedes decirle a Nicolas que su novia le engañó. Suspiró, mirando la ventana de respuesta en blanco.<p>

Un golpe a la puerta interrumpió su toma decisión.

"¿Sí?" dijo.

"Su almuerzo, Srta. Kaioh," uno de los ayudantes del equipo dijo torpemente. Estaba en la puerta sosteniendo una bolsa del papel y una botella de agua.

Michiru cabeceó hacia la mesa a su derecha.

"Ponlo ahí." Miró de nuevo a la pantalla del ordenador.

El tipo obedeció sus deseos y salió sin otra palabra.

Sola una vez más, Michiru se mordió el labio. _Has sido sincera hasta ahora con ella, si empiezas a mentir ahora, ¿cual es el sentido de mantener la amistad?_

**_Querida Haruka,_**

**_Prometo que no recibirás notas escalofriantes, al menos de mí. _**

**_No creo que debieras sentirte tan culpable por lo que pasó con el otro tipo. Esas cosas pasan. Además, eres joven_****.**

Michiru dejó de escribir y frunció el entrecejo."¿Que infiernos soy? ¿Su padre?" Borró las últimas dos frases y continuó**.**

**_También prometo no decirle a nadie tu pequeño secreto. Incluso si la _****_CNN_****_ derriba mi puerta y me tortura durante horas sin fin, _**

**_no divulgaré ninguna información que referida a tu pequeño desliz en el colegio mayor de la NYU. :o)_**

**_Pero en serio, gracias por confiarme la información. Estoy segura que se debe en parte al hecho que no nos conocemos, _**

**_así que te sientes a salvo. _**

**_Pero de la misma manera, tú no me conoces. Por todo lo que sabes, podría ser Nicolas disfrazado. _**

**_Eh, no te preocupes, no lo soy. ;o)_**

**_En cuanto a mí, bueno… tengo un secreto. Pero solo dos personas lo saben, así que supongo que eso anula todo el 'nadie lo sabe' de la petición. Aún así, creo que es algo que deberías saber_****.**

Michiru miró fijamente la pantalla, insegura de cómo proceder. "¿Exactamente qué escribo?" se preguntó en voz alta. "¿Soy gay? ¿Soy lesbiana?¿Soy homosexual?" Se palmeó la frente. "¿Por qué es tan difícil salir del armario?"Inspiró profundamente.

**_Me gustan las mujeres._**

"Mucho," agregó para sí.

**Los chicos, no tanto. Al menos no sexualmente. Un chico es mi mejor amigo y le amo a muerte.**

** Simplemente… no es mi tipo. Bueno, supongo que eso contesta tu pregunta sobre qué busco en un chico.**

**Espero que la noticia no te espante**

**…Tu amiga, Michelle**

Su dedo osciló sobre el botón de 'entrar'. ¿Qué tengo que perder? No es como si fuésemos las mejores de las amigas ni nada. Aún así, dudaba."Eres una cobarde," se dijo. Y antes que pudiera cambiar de idea, pulsó enviar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Adios

**CAPITULO 12**

**"ADIOS"**

* * *

><p>"Oh, uau."<p>

Mina desvió la vista de la televisión. "¿Noticias de tu papá?"

Haruka separó la mirada del correo de Michelle y agitó la cabeza.

"No, um, esta chica con la que me llevo carteando unas semanas. Es gay."

"¿Y eso es nuevo?" dijo Mina con un encogimiento de hombros, su atención de regreso a la TV. "Es como un bien guardado secreto que está lentamente rezumándole a las masas. Como la marea. Una gran marea gay, lista para convertir todo a su paso."

Haruka se rió del comentario de su compañera de piso. "Ya," contestó, retornando al ordenador. Que extraño que hubieran pasado veinte años de su vida sin conocer a una sola persona gay y, de repente, estaban por todas partes. "Supongo que eso equilibra mi espectro de amigos."

"Ahora necesitas alguien bisexual," comentó Mina. "Tienes al sexy chico gay, la misteriosa ciber lesbiana y la chica hetero. Aún te falta uno."

"¿Quieres ser bi?" ofreció Haruka.

Mina lo consideró. "Sabes, lo sería, pero creo que mi personaje funciona mejor como hetero, ¿no crees?"

"¿La hetero de Brooklyn con acento sureño?" Mina sonrió abiertamente.

"Voy a cambiarme el nombre a Mary Sue. O Billie Jo….Por cierto apurate que es hora de ver nuestra mejor película de acción"

Haruka se rió. "Necesitas seria terapia; solo déjame contestar el correo." Volviendo al asunto a mano, pulsó contestar.

**_Querida Michelle,_**

**_Me alegra saber que mi secreto está seguro contigo. Y gracias por tu revelación. Admito que no la esperaba, pero me siento honrada que revelarías algo que sólo le has dicho a dos personas._**

**_Mi hermanastro salió del armario hace apenas unas semanas. _**

**_La familia no se lo tomó bien. Prácticamente le han repudiado. _**

**_La última vez que fui al apartamento de mis padres, había quitado todas las fotos en las que estaba él. _**

**_Desearía que comprendiesen, pero la religión tiene profundas raíces en mi cultura. Prácticamente es una causa perdida._**

**_De todas formas, no quería salirme por la tangente. Replantearé mi pregunta original. ¿Qué buscas en una chica?_**

**_Me devolvieron mi ensayo el viernes. El de Shakespeare. Tengo aprobado. Por suerte, fue el último del semestre._**

**_Los finales están al caer. ¡Y no más clases de lengua inglesa para mí! Pero me habría encantado tu ayuda de habernos conocido antes. Me habría gustado un notable en ese trabajo. Oh, bueno. Bueno, Srta. Poeta, _**

**_¿cual es tu poema favorito?_**

**_Tu amiga, Haruka_**

* * *

><p>Los métodos de selección de películas de Mina consistía en encontrar el DVD que tenían en la portada a los más sexys actores y proclamar que "tenemos que ver" esta película. Si tenía que sentarse a ver una escena más en la que algo había explotado, su cerebro sería el próximo en hacerlo.<p>

"Lo siento", dijo después de varios minutos. "Ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos ".

"¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera hemos llegado a las buenas partes todavía. Estoy segura de que se quita la camisa en algún momento. "

"Aunque el desarrollo de la trama suena fascinante, creo que pasare de ella. Todos los demás modelos en topless que vimos antes, a este no que me queda más que verlo hasta mañana. "

"Aguafiestas", dijo Mina, lanzando un puñado de palomitas de maíz en dirección a Haruka'. "Oye, hablando de modelos, estaba pensando que mañana por la noche podríamos pasar el rato con algunos de los chicos con los que trabajo.

"No esta vez."

"Mira, yo respeto totalmente tu situación de mujer libre, pero seamos sinceras, aún puede haber un poco de diversión en tu dormitorio".

"¿Es todo sobre sexo contigo?"

"Y actuar. Ah, y café. El resto es opcional. "

Haruka miraba a su mejor amiga y sonrió pacientemente. "Sé que esto puede parecer una idea radical, pero estoy realmente bien con no tener relaciones sexuales por un tiempo."

"Eso es sólo porque no lo has estado haciendo bien. No puedo ni empezar a imaginar la pesadilla que Nicolas debe haber sido en la cama. "

"No fue tan malo", dijo Haruka, sintiéndose a la defensiva sin motivo. "No es que tengo mucho para compararlo..."

"Ese es mi punto exactamente. Necesitas un punto de referencia. O dos. Tal vez al mismo tiempo "

"Voy a la cama."

Mina apago la televisión y se pasó en el sofá para hacer frente a Haruka. "Yo sólo no quiero que te quedes abatida en el apartamento para el resto de tu vida. Hay todo un mundo ahí fuera, Haru. Debes aprender a vivir en el. "

"Yo simplemente no pienso en vivir la vida saltando de una cama a otra. Quiero más que eso... "

"¿Pensé que no querías otra relación?"

"Yo no. Bueno, yo la quiero. Eventualmente. Solo que no ahora. Por ahora, solo quiero... no sé, ir a un museo a sentarme allí por horas y no tener que preocuparme de tener que existir en la agenda de alguien. Quiero ir a la cama, y no preocuparme de si estoy o no ocupando mucho espacio.

Sólo quiero estar sola. Y el sexo, aunque es importante, no es el centro de mi universo".

Mina contemplo en silencio las palabras de Haruka. Por último dijo, Está bien entonces. Supongo que sólo tendremos que hacer un viaje a "El atico" mañana. Mi vibrador está de moda, como sea, creo que me canse de el y necesito otro"

"¿Era realmente necesario esa parte de la información?"

Mina se río por lo bajo. "Tu problema, Haru, es que necesitas soltarte".

**QQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

**Más **tarde, cuando Haruka se sentó en la cama mirando a la pantalla de su ordenador, se pregunto si Mina tenía razón. ¿Era realmente que no quería dormir por ahí, o es simplemente que tenía demasiado miedo a eso? Pensar en encontrarse en un sórdido bar y conectarse con un hombre totalmente al azar. ¿Y qué si se veía bien? Tenía que haber más en una persona que eso. ¿Qué pasa con la conversación? ¿O conocer a alguien? ¿Era estúpido querer esas cosas?

Ella quería encontrar eso que no se encontraba en cualquier parte respeto, la confianza... el amor... y eso es algo difícil de encontrar.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

-"Hola", dijo en un tono tan poco familiar que Haruka no sabía que le estaban hablando a ella hasta que levanto la vista. Nicolas se situó delante de ella, las manos profundamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Desviando su mirada por todo el parque antes de mirar a Haruka. "Como que hace frío para estar aquí".

El viento soplaba fuerte en ese momento, arrastrando una botella de agua vacía en el suelo. Haruka lo miro en silencio, irritada brevemente hacia la persona a quien tenía en frente. En circunstancias normales se habría ido. En cambio, no hizo nada, sino mantener quietas las páginas de su cuaderno de bocetos a medida que el viento volvía a soplar.

"Es bueno", dijo.

"¿Te han gustado las flores?"

Haruka miró hacia abajo, se sentía cansada ahora. Deseaba que la dejara tranquila. "¿Qué quieres, Nicolas?"

Él se sentó a su lado sin esperar una invitación. Debió haberse dado cuenta que ella no le ofrecería una. "Quería pedir disculpas".

Haruka miraba su perfil, tratando de no aparecer como que se sintió sorprendida. ¿Nicolas? ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿A ella?

"No fue tu culpa que yo..." Nicolas dudo y empezó de nuevo. "Mis padres estaban ejerciendo una gran presión sobre mí para encontrar a alguien más." Él miró con rapidez. "No es que no les gustas es que sólo que no eres..."

Haruka intentado ignorar la sensación de humillación que siempre acompañaba la forma de pensar de los padres de Nicolass Por supuesto, sabía que no era de clase alta, sabia que no era muy femenina, sabia que el arte no le gustaba a sus padres. Por supuesto, ella sabía que sus padres no la aprobaban, a ella y la relación con Nicolas. Por supuesto que sabía que le habían amenazado cortar su relación con él si no rompía con ella. Que habían dicho muy claro que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Nicolas se cambio para hacerle frente a ella. "Las cosas estaban realmente feas, y tuve que decirles que nos separamos".

Haruka trago saliva, sin que el odio la lastime. "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace seis meses", dijo. "Lo siento, Haru. Era la única forma que podrían dejarme solo. La única forma en que nos habían dejado solos. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente". Él paro y respiro profundamente, lo que indicaba que lo que seguía era mucho peor. "Ellos me juntaron con alguien. La hija de uno de los socios de negocios de mi padre. Ingreso también a Harvard, y realmente...nos caímos bien. Por eso he estado tan distante.. La he estado viendo a ella ".

Haruka parpadeo, incapaz de formular palabras.

"Quiero decir que cuando dije que Te amo. Era la razón por la que quería tu transferencia a Harvard. Quería creer que tú y yo podríamos ser. Que lo que yo sentía por Vanessa era sólo temporal..."

"Vanessa", dijo Haruka suavemente, pensando que el nombre hizo chispar algo en ella. Ira o amargura o algo así. Además de algo vacío. "¿Has dormido con ella mientras estábamos juntos?"

Nicolas la miro. "Lo siento".

Haruka asintió. "Gracias por decírmelo", dijo, llegando a sus pies.

"Haruka..."

"Es bueno", dijo, no estaba segura de si era cierto o no. El frío fue llegando a su momento, y necesitaba caminar. Tal vez si caminaba se libraría de su asentamiento, de su entumecimiento. "Por favor, deja de llamarme".

"¿Me odias?"

"No", y esto era la verdad. "Pero yo no quiero volver a verte. No en un futuro próximo. Tal vez algún día, en diez años o algo así, vamos a encontrarnos por accidente, y seremos capaces de sonreírnos y pensar en este momento en una especie de forma agridulce. Tal vez entonces, seré feliz de verte. Quizás. Pero ahora, si yo fuera a verte de nuevo, si yo fuera a encontrarme contigo y verte sonreír y reír con un grupo de amigos, si me llamas a decir 'hola', creo que te odiaría. Y tal vez yo te odie de todos modos, una vez que camine lejos de ti y ahora que pienso en ello.

No puedo prometer que no. Pero ahora, en este mismo momento, todo lo que siento es alivio. Alivio de que esto haya terminado. Estoy aliviada de que ya no me vas a lastimar. Envíale lo mejor de mi parte a Vanessa. Le deseo lo mejor. Adiós, Nicolas. "

Capturo La botella de agua vacía, ya que se alejó de su vista, y se doblo hacia abajo para cogerla.

**QQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQ~ * ~<strong>

"No puedo creer que ese idiota". Mina frotaba tan duro la mesa que Haruka pensó que se le saldría toda la pintura. "¿Te engaño? A ti! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién se piensa que es?"

Haruka miró a su alrededor a los otros clientes que se encontraban ahora mirando curiosamente en su dirección, y recapacito decirle a Mina acerca de su encuentro con Nicolas en su lugar de trabajo no había sido la mejor cosa que pudo haber hecho. "Mina, la gente está mirando," le susurró.

"¿Y?" Mina bajo el mantel sobre la mesa miro al hombre que se encontraba cerca de Haruka. "Si ella fuera tu novia, ¿podrías engañarla?"

Haruka cubrió su rostro con una mano y se hundió en la silla más baja.

"Soy gay".

"Por supuesto que lo eres", respondió Mina. Miró a su alrededor. "¿Algún chico aquí no sea gay? Demonios, ¿alguna lesbiana en la casa? "

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?" susurró Haruka en medio del gritó de la apretada clientela.

"Yo no lo haría", dijo una voz masculina. "Ella es sexy".

"Aquí tienes," dijo Mina a Haruka. "La prueba de que Nicolas es un idiota."

Haruka se dio vuelta para ver qué tenía que ser un hombre de sesenta años de edad que le echaba una mirada sexy. "Ugh."

Se volvió de nuevo a Mina. "Mira, voy a volver al apartamento. Y, oficialmente, nunca voy a volver a visitarte de nuevo aquí".

Mina tomo la declaración de Haruka como si debía tomar asiento. Así lo hizo. En voz baja, dijo, "Yo conozco un par de chicos que podrían golpear a Nicolas. ¿Qué piensas?

"Creo que tengo un poco de miedo ahora mismo."

Mina redujo sus ojos en nada en particular. "Estoy muy contenta de lo que hayas hecho con ese bastardo. Y confía en mí, si alguna vez vuelves con él, voy a sentirlo realmente. "

En lugar de responder, Haruka aventuró una sonrisa. Irónicamente, la ira de Mina trabajó para calmar su dolor.. El recorrido a pie desde el parque había sido un oscuro, y emotivo evento. Podría haber derramado una lágrima o dos, aunque nunca iba a admitirlo. Nicolas no merecía sus lágrimas. No las había merecido antes de su confesión, y, desde luego, mucho menos después de ella. Y luego de un desahogamiento con una adecuada bebida llamada Venti extra grande con cafeína, se sintió mejor. No del todo como para ir saltando todo el camino a casa, pero de alguna manera mejor. "¿Voy a verte más tarde en casa?"

"Oh lo apuestas. Estoy recogiendo películas, pizza, comida chatarra y más de lo que alguna vez has visto en tu vida. Vamos a tener una extravagante sesión de Gilmore Girls de viernes por la noche. te sentirás orgullosa ".

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara!<strong>

**Comentarios:**

**Buenoo; al fin se nos fue Nicolas...**

**Como siempre gracias por leer.-**

**Lunita Hikari, me alegro haber alegrado tu dia, gracias por siempre estar pendiente**

**YERAN; si en esta historia Haruka es mas femenina, pero recuerda que en el manga ella incluso se viste de mujer muy sexy y utiliza el unifirme femenino del Juban, pero si la verdad de repente como que no se nos proyecta asi...Espero que tu situacion sentimental mejore. :)**

**Que esten bien.-**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

* * *

><p>"No es una cita", insistió Ami silenciosamente como sea posible para que no la oyese Michiru. "Ella es una amiga. Dijiste que estaba bien invitarla. "<p>

Chop. Chop. Chop.

"¿Cuando me dijiste eso?" Michiru exigió, deslizando perfectamente la cebolla en rodajas en una cacerola. Echo un vistazo hacia la sala para asegurarse que la 'amiga' de Ami no había oído y continúo cocinando.

"En el teléfono", Ami se lo indico, resoplando. Odiaba las cebollas. "Mierda." se limpio, sus ojos ardían y se enjugo una lágrima.

Michiru frunció el ceño. "Bueno no tiene sentido llorar por ello. No voy a despedirte por haberla traído aquí. "Echo un vistazo hacia la sala de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. Continuó su picado. "Y de todos modos, cuando dices 'amiga' no es realmente su imagen..."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ami, parpadeando con rapidez para mantener a raya a las lágrimas.

Michiru agitó su cuchillo alrededor. Después de un momento, se encogió de hombros. "No sé..."

"¿Gay?"

"No", dijo Michiru firmemente. "Bueno, sí. En realidad yo no había pensado en ello. Yo sólo no esperaba... "

"¿Qué trajera a una amiga conmigo?" Ami estudió a la actriz durante un momento.

"No..." Michiru se centró en cortar el resto de la cebolla. "Por supuesto que no."

"No es una cita", dijo Ami de nuevo. "Pero... si estás interesada, estoy segura de que podía hablar con ella..." Se aventuró una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Michiru tomo el cuchillo. "No me hagas hacerte daño."

"No es como si le dijese nada acerca de ti", dijo Ami rápidamente sosteniendo arriba sus manos. "Yo pensaba... tal vez..."

"¿que se cayeran bien y vivieran felices para siempre?" Michiru arqueo una ceja.

"Dios no". Ami rió. "No creo que Sarah estuviese con una persona durante más de un... ah... no es algo que deba decirte. "Ella tosió". "Más bien... Pensé, tal vez ustedes dos podrían"

"Bueno, creo que tengo la imagen. Dos cosas: en primer lugar, que está tan lejos de mi tipo que ni siquiera es divertido y segundo"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, ¿qué?"

"¿No es tu tipo?" Ami miró atrás a Sarah y se mordió su labio. "Es preciosa….bueno me siento mejor por lo general en la evaluación de estas cosas."

"Y en segundo lugar," Michiru continuó, "si alguna vez lo intentas de nuevo, voy a matarte. ¿Quedo claro? Bueno. Ahora, a poner la mesa. "

"Sí, jefe." AMi fue a sacar la vajilla de plata del armario. Con los elementos en la mano se dirigió a la mesa del comedor, pero calmadamente. "Umm... sólo por curiosidad, y no como referencia para el futuro... ¿cuál es tu tipo?"

Michiru miro su asistente, y considero lanzar una rodaja de tomate en respuesta a su pregunta. En lugar de ello, dijo, "Cuando me la encuentre, te lo voy a dar a conocer".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Michiru se pregunto en qué momento había considerado correcto echar a la gente fuera de su casa. ¿Sería correcto, por ejemplo interrumpir a su mejor amigo y a su ayudante en el medio de su sesión de besos en el diván para pedirles - amablemente – que lo hagan en otra parte?

La película parpadeaba en la pantalla, pero era demasiado Michiru término de explotar con el ruido de besos sucediendo a unos pocos pies de distancia de ella para prestar mucha atención a la trama.

Luego fue Sarah. Sarah había puesto su mirada en ella desde que las luces se habían apagado. Michiru se pregunto si la sutileza era algo que faltaba en la comunidad lesbiana, o si a la chica simplemente no le importa si Michiru sabía.

En un intento de disuadirse, Michiru volteo la cabeza para mirarla, pero Sarah capturo sus ojos y le guiño.

Michiru escondió la cabeza de todo y decidió concentrarse en las muchas formas que haría a Ami pagar por ello.

"Eres realmente hermosa", susurró Sarah. "Pero eso probablemente te lo dicen mucho. Espero no sea demasiado apresurado decirte eso. "

Michiru se mantuvo en silencio, preguntándose si se trataba de una pesadilla y que afortunadamente despertaría de ella.

"No puedo creer que estoy sentada en el salón de Michiru Kaioh," dijo Sarah a continuación. "Quiero decir, sabía que Ami trabajaba para ti y todo, pero... wow."

Una risita aguda causo que giraran a su vez la cabeza en dirección a Darien y Ami.

Michiru giro sus ojos.

"Es extraño ver a tu ex con otra persona, ¿no?" Dijo Sarah. "Quiero decir, Ami y yo no fuimos realmente una pareja o nada, pero tú sabes. Es todavía raro ver a alguien con quien hayas dormido besarse con alguien ".

"¿Te acostaste con Ami?" Preguntó Michiru, y de repente se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta lo suficiente para ser oída en toda la habitación. Los ruidos de besos se detuvieron bruscamente.

"¿Qué?" Darien estaba diciendo.

"Uh..." dijo Ami.

"¿Te acostaste con ella?" Darien enganchado un dedo pulgar en la dirección de Sarah. "¿En serio?"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso? "Dijo Sarah. " '¿En serio?"

"Sólo una vez!" Dijo Ami a la defensiva.

"Bueno, una noche", Sarah contrarresto. "Pero si mal no recuerdo hubo varias veces esa noche."

Darien miro boquiabierto.

Michiru, por su parte, cubrió su rostro con su mano.

"Sarah!" Gritó Ami.

"Necesito salir de aquí," dijo Darien, saliendo del sofá. "Esto es un poco raro para mí ahora."

"¿Qué diablos? sabías que dormía con mujeres. "

"Pudiste haberme dicho que fue una de ellas." Darien se dirigió a la puerta delantera, justo detrás de él Ami.

"No camines lejos de mí!"

Sarah saltó a seguirlos. "Oye, ¿quién diablos me va a llevar a casa?"

El golpear de la puerta retumbó por toda la casa.

"Bueno, esa es una forma de deshacerse de la gente", decidió Michiru

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka estaba distraída viendo la televisión junto con Mina; Nicolas hacia un par de días que habia revelado su infidelidad y Haruka aun se sentía extraña sin él; se habia negado a visitar a sus padres para darle la larga explicación en persona cuando ya lo había hecho por teléfono y solo el hecho de escuchar a su madre decir que que pasaría ahora con ella hacia que le doliera la cabeza; Mina sonrió de repente a algo en una revista.

"Vamos a hacer este cuestionario. Revelará si Nicolas y tú estaban hechos el uno para el otro." Haruka echó una ojeada.

"¿Qué es eso, _Seventeen_?" preguntó.

"Silencio," contestó Mina. "Pregunta uno. Cuándo tú y tu novio salís a un paseo romántico, ¿normalmente qué te pasa por la mente?

A)No puedo creerme que sea tan romántico, es definitivamente el perfecto para mí.

B) ¡Uau! Mira a ese chico tan mono de allí, o

C) ¿Me pregunto que habrá esta noche en la TV?"

Haruka miró al cielo.

"¿Es esto realmente necesario?"

"Por supuesto que sí," contestó Mina. "Ahora escoge una."

Haruka suspiró y se lo pensó. Definitivamente no era A, pero definitivamente tampoco B. Podía recordar varias veces cuando sus pensamientos derivaron a otros temas.

"Supongo que C," dijo.

Mina asintió e hizo una marca en la página.

"Mmhmm. Sigo. Pregunta dos. En la cama, mi novio es

A) El conejito de Duracell

B) Limp Bizkit o

C) Han Solo." Mina se carcajeó.

"Supongo que sabras que no contestare esa." Haruka miró al cielo de nuevo. "¿Cuántas preguntas hay?"

"Sólo cinco, tranquilízate." Se aclaró la garganta."Pregunta tres. Siempre que mi novio no está cerca de mí, yo me siento:

A) Como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

B) Contenta de que no esté cerca para poder ir a por otros cuerpos sexis o

C) Bueno. Tengo montones de cosas para mantenerme ocupada."

Haruka suspiró. "C." _Estoy empezando a ver una pauta _Penso

Mina continuó. "Pregunta cuatro. Cuando estamos juntos, mi novio:

A) Siempre escucha y le importa lo que tengo que decir.

B) ¡Habla más que demasiado! Preferiría estar pensando en el mono chico de la clase de mates

C) Cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor."

"Definitivamente C," contestó Haruka.

"Una más. Pregunta cinco. Por encima de todo, siento que:

A) Estoy completamente enamorada, ¡es absolutamente perfecto!

B) Hay montones más de peces en el mar, o

C) Merezco algo mucho mejor que esto."

Haruka simplemente la miro negándose a contestar

Mina miró al cielo. "Tus resultados son principalmente Ces, lo que quiere decir lo siguiente:

¡Estás obviamente conformándote con menos de lo que mereces! Mina levantó la vista con una sonrisa satisfecha. "¿Ves?"

"Ya…. Mi vida decidida por el análisis profesional y preciso de una encuesta de un folletín para adolescentes"

Mina se encogió de hombros. "Que así sea," di- jo. "Pero puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que con Nicolas. Es un estupido total."

"Oh y supongo que tu vida rebosa de chicos perfectos."

"Se tiene que seguir buscando," contestó Mina.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru paseó nerviosamente delante del ordenador. De alguna forma había logrado evitar revisar su correo una semana, pero su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse. Estaba asustada de la reacción de Haruka.

_ ¿Y si empieza a insultarme? ¿Y si está tan asqueada que ni siquiera responde?_

Suspiró tristemente.

_Y si deja de ser mi amiga._

El diablillo en su hombro habló.

_ ¿Y por qué te importa si nunca vuelve a hablarte? Te iba perfectamente bien antes de que apareciera. No es como si fueses a perder nada no volviéndole a hablar._

Pero Michiru sabía que no era verdad. Aparte de Adrian y su abuela, nunca había conocido a nadie más con quien pudiera abrirse, incluso ahora con Ami le era un poco dificil o cuando chateaba online, siempre eran conversaciones de una sola vez. Nunca llegaban a nada. Les mentía a todos, de todas formas. Pero Haruka… Haruka era diferente. Michiru soltó una profunda expiración y se detuvo delante del portátil. Movió la flecha por la pantalla hasta que confrontó su bandeja de entrada. Para su alivio y temor, había correo de Haruka.

_Sólo ábrelo_, pensó. _ Acaba ya._

Contó hasta cinco y entonces pulsó en el correo. Lo leyó por encima. Una vez. Dos veces. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió. "¡NO LE IMPORTA!" gritó alegremente. Empezó a bailar por la sala, casi tropezando con la alfombra. Volviendo al ordenador, pulsó responder. Michiru no podía creer lo aliviada que se sentía."O lo increíblemente boba que soy," agregó, agitando la cabeza. Pero no le importaba particularmente, porque era feliz. "Estoy segura que _ Entertainment Tonight _ habría pagado una pasta por una copia de esa actuación."Refrenando su emoción, empezó a teclear.

**_Querida Haruka,_**

**_Me alivia que mi sexualidad no represente problema. Admito que estaba un poco nerviosa por decírtelo._**

**"Ja, prueba con petrificada," comentó Michiru.**

**_Lamento la reacción de tu familia a la noticia de tu hermanastro. _**

**_Debe haber sido muy difícil para él salir del armario ante ellos. Pero es realmente bueno que estuvieras allí para él. Estoy segura que significó muchísimo para él saber que tiene tu amor y apoyo. Sé cuan importante ha sido tener el de Darien y ahora el de Ami y eso que ellos ni siquiera son familia._**

**_Estoy bastante segura que la mía reaccionaría en parecida manera a la tuya, aunque por razones diferentes._**

**_Provengo de una familia de clase media alta y ellos (mi madrastra y media-hermana sobre todo) son la clase de gente que hacen todo por lo que puedan pensar los demás. _**

**_Si llegaran a averiguar lo mío… bueno, el mundo se acabaría en mi casa. Ni siquiera creo que sean homofóbicos. Sólo demasiado enfocados a su posición social para pensar por ellos mismos._**

**_¿Quién se va ahora por la tangente? :o) _**

**_Pero hablaste de _****_tu cultura… ¿a qué cultura te refieres? Cada vez que leo uno de tus correos me doy cuenta cuan poco que sé de ti .Mi poema favorito. ¿No podías preguntarme algo simple? ;o) Tengo tantos que adoro. Pero supongo que puedo escoger uno para ti. _**

**_Me quedo con_**

**_The Indian Serenade de Percy Bysshe Shelley. Me gusta particularmente la primera estrofa. Tengo debilidad por la poesía romántica, aunque estoy segura que ya lo habías adivinado. :o)_**

**_Bueno, ¿quién es tu artista favorito?_**

**_Tu amiga, Michelle_**

* * *

><p>"Traje un par de guiones que ojear," dijo Eric Moura, entregándoselos a una impaciente Michiru. Su agente se había presentado en su casa temprano a la mañana siguiente para discutir sus próximos papeles. Miró el primer guión y después el otro.<p>

"Se filman al mismo tiempo," continuó Eric."Brevemente después del estreno de _Guardia_n, así que tendrás que escoger uno u otro."

Michiru hojeó uno de los guiones, no leyendo particularmente nada. "Bueno, ¿cuál crees sería el mejor?"

Eric suspiró, pasándose la mano por su desgreñado cabello castaño. Se ajustó sus lentes con un dedo.

"Francamente, no estoy seguro. Uno es un papel excelente, pero puede ser un poco más polémico que el otro."

Michiru levantó la vista. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El personaje es lesbiana," respondió Eric vacilantemente.

Michiru le miró fijamente. "Absolutamente no,Eric," contestó en seguida.

"Me figuré que podrías decir eso," dijo, pareciendo un poco defraudado. "Pero es un excelente guión y el personaje es verdaderamente notable. Definitivamente para Oscar."

"Las lesbianas no ganan Oscars en Hollywood," le informó Michiru, arrojando ambos guiones aun lado. "¿Cuál es el otro papel?"

"Un robot," contestó él. Michiru suspiró.

"¿Ya está? ¿Es todo lo que me has conseguido? ¿Una lesbiana y un robot? ¿Qué tipo de basura es ésta?"Eric agitó la cabeza.

"Ambos son buenos papeles," dijo en su defensa. "Aunque siento que el papel de lesbiana puede ayudarte sólo a crecer artísticamente."

"¿Crecer? No, no me ayudará a _crecer _. Sólo me encasillará en una categoría de la que nunca escaparé. Interpreto a un _ángel_ por amor del Cielo. ¡Nadie va a querer verme montándomelo con otra mujer!"

"Hollywood está evolucionando," intentó Eric de nuevo.

"¡Que se joda la evolución de Hollywood, Eric!" gritó Michiru. "¡No caeré en esta trampa de mierda!"

Eric Moura suspiró de nuevo y se encogió de hombros. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el temperamento de Michiru. Era legendario. Hoy debía de estar de buen humor.

"Bueno, en las buenas noticias," dijo, sacando un papel de su cartera. " _Guardian_ quiere renovar tu contrato por dos temporadas más. ¿Aceptas?"

"Con gusto," Michiru contestó, aunque aún estaba furiosa por el tema original. ¡¿Lesbiana?!¡No podía interpretar a una lesbiana! Igual podía empezar a pasearse usando una camiseta de" Out and proud ".

"Genial." Le entregó los papeles. "Puedes revisar los detalles con tus abogados. Ya les he faxeado una copia." Se puso de pie. "Si te consigo mejores ofertas, te avisaré. Mientras tanto, piénsatelo, Michiru. Al menos lee los guiones."

Michiru acompañó al hombre hasta la puerta, hojeando los papeles en su mano. "Sí, es igual," murmuró y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él. Regresó a la sala y cogió uno de los guiones. Supuso que el titulado_ A Robot's Diary _no era el de la lesbiana. Así que se quedó mirando la otra página con el título.

_Summer's End_, escrito por Amy Robins. Michiru lo abrió por la primera página, donde notó que el personaje de Elizabeth Doyle estaba resaltado en amarillo. Michiru agitó la cabeza y fue a cerrar el guión, pero se detuvo al ver la localización. _Ciudad de Nueva York_…_Haruka_… Frunció el ceño y arrojó el guión por la sala.

Se estrelló ruidosamente contra las persianas verticales. Furiosamente, se largó a su cuarto y cerró de golpe la puerta. No interpretaría a una lesbiana. De ninguna forma. De ninguna manera

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios: <strong>

**Tampoco se me ocurrió un nombre para este capitulo, estoy abierta a sugerencias.**


	14. Chapter 14 ONLINE

**CAPITULO 14**

**"ONLINE"**

* * *

><p>Haruka distraídamente dio un golpe con la goma de borrar de su lápiz número dos en contra el libro de texto abierto delante de ella, seguro que de alguna manera, el golpe rítmico le ayudó a concentrarse. Leyó tres sentencias antes de que su mirada vagara alrededor de la cocina. La hora en el microondas marcaba 7:49, y se quedo observándola hasta que los números cambiaron. Quedaban Diez minutos de su tiempo asignado al estudio, y suspiró con ansiedad "para pasar a otra cosa.<p>

El apartamento estaba en silencio, salvo por el suave zumbido de su ordenador portátil y, a pesar de su resolución de ponerse a estudiar, no podía dejar de leer las palabras en la pantalla. Aunque aún no había respuesta, Haruka acababa de cerrar el último correo de Michelle. Le dio algo en que pensar durante sus momentos de indecisión, el pensar en el amor, la vida y las relaciones parecía mucho más interesante que la resolución de ecuaciones redundantes.

Haruka miró en el microondas de nuevo: 7:51. Es lo suficientemente cerca de las ocho, decidió, golpeo y cerro el texto de pre cálculo. Todavía tenía días antes del próximo examen. Aliviada, y sintiéndose productiva, acerco su portátil y su tarea quedo fuera de su camino. La computadora, como la mayoría de las pertenencias valiosas de Haruka, fue un regalo de Nicolas.

También fue el único regalo que ella probablemente no se lo regresaría de buena manera o quemaría para la purificación espiritual y emocional.

Su correo electrónico se cargo más lento de lo habitual, o al menos eso parecía. Sonrió, sin embargo, cuando el nombre de Michelle Raye apareció en la bandeja de entrada. Hay algunas cosas que últimamente Haruka esperaba, una taza de café a primeras horas de la mañana, el final de las clases, el inicio de un nuevo rollo de papel higiénico, y los mensajes de correo electrónico de Michelle.

Comenzó a leer, sonriente las palabras en la pantalla y se olvido por un momento que no conocía a la chica en el otro extremo de la pantalla. Se comunicara con una extraña a través del correo electrónico. Había oído hablar antes de personas que lo hacían, pero ella nunca se había considerado a sí misma del tipo de persona que son víctimas de amistades en línea. ¿Es eso de lo que se trataba? ¿Amistad? Ella sabía apenas nada de Michelle. Que era lo que compartían en la categoría de otros, algo que aun no tenía título.

Sin embargo, Michelle la hacía reír, la hacía desear saber más acerca de la mujer detrás de los mensajes de correo electrónico. ¿A quién se parecía? ¿Qué le gustaba hacer? ¿Va a la escuela? ¿Tiene un puesto de trabajo?

Después de agarrar una botella de zumo de la nevera, se sentó de nuevo y comenzó su respuesta.

**_Querida Michelle,_**

**_Solo he tenido una relación, ciertamente no soy experta en_**

**_los caminos del amor. No recuerdo exactamente cómo Nicolas y_**

**_yo nos juntamos para empezar. Me acuerdo de los_**

**_fundamentos, el dónde y cuándo y cómo nos conocimos, pero_**

**_no puedo recordar el momento exacto cuando fuimos de_**

**_extraños a amigos para más._**

**_Lo único que sé es que nos reunimos en una galería de arte_**

**_hace muchos años. Mi mejor amiga, Mina (ahora mi compañera_**

**_de piso), pensó que sería divertido colarse a una fiesta de_**

**_beneficio, organizada por una artista totalmente_**

**_sobre valorada de Nueva york. Recuerdo que nos vestimos_**

**_elegantemente y Mina me hizo ensayar un "guión" que había_**

**_inventado y que nos íbamos aprendiendo las "líneas" durante_**

**_el viaje en metro. Supongo que aquí es donde se me reveló_**

**_que mi mejor amiga es actriz. ¿Pintamos un panorama_**

**_bastante cliché de Nueva York, no es así? una artista_**

**_luchadora, y una esperanzada actriz..._**

**_De todos modos, pensé que la idea de Mina era descabellada_**

**_y ridícula, y creo incluso que la única razón por la que_**

**_estuve de acuerdo en ir es que nunca pensé que nos dejarían_**

**_entrar..._**

**_Como ocurrió, el tipo del control de invitaciones resultó_**

**_ser un viejo amigo de la escuela secundaria de Mina y nos_**

**_dejó pasar. ¿Es extraño cómo las cosas pasan, no?_**

**_Tengo que decir que Nicolas estaba allí. Su familia es muy_**

**_de la de élite de Nueva York. Ellos están en todas las_**

**_cuestiones y, por extensión, también lo estaba Nicolas._**

**_Trato de recordar el momento en que nos reunimos a menudo,_**

**_pero es confuso. No recuerdo si él estaba mirando una obra_**

**_de arte o si sólo estaba de pie cerca de la obra, pero_**

**_recuerdo que me sonrió. El diálogo se escapa de mí,_**

**_probablemente porque estaba demasiado nerviosa acerca de_**

**_ser atrapadas. Así que recuerdo que cuando él me sonrió, me_**

**_puse muy nerviosa. Yo pensé: "Oh, no, él puede ver que yo_**

**_no pertenezco aquí..."_**

**_Pero él sólo quería conversar acerca de cómo la fiesta era_**

**_aburrida y de cómo sus padres lo habían obligado a asistir._**

**_Lo encontré de fácil hablar, y me empecé a relajar, olvide_**

**_la fiesta o el hecho de que Mina había desaparecido en la_**

**_multitud y me dejó sola._**

**_No puedo decir que pensé que podría lograrse algo, sin_**

**_embargo. Fue sólo una conversación, y pensé que una vez que_**

**_nos quedáramos sin que decir…le sonreiría educadamente y me_**

**_excusaría a mí misma. Podría decir, sólo lo miraba a él,_**

**_como que era realmente rico. Sólo, que no lo encontré como_**

**_engreído o egocéntrico. Supongo que por eso, a pesar mío,_**

**_le di mi número cuando me lo pidió. Bueno, eso, y yo no_**

**_sabía cómo negarme._**

**_Estoy tentada a decir, "Y entonces el reloj dio la media_**

**_noche y huí de la fiesta, dejando atrás uno de mis zapatos_**

**_de Payless barato..." Pero, no lo haré. Heh._**

**_Pocos días después de la fiesta, después de que se había_**

**_convertido en tan sólo una divertida historia que contar a_**

**_los amigos, llamo Nicolas. Me confesé ante el teléfono,_**

**_sobre la manera de como mi amiga y yo habíamos terminado en_**

**_la fiesta y cómo yo estaba muy lejos de ser la heredera de_**

**_una fortuna familiar o algo así. Pensé que la información_**

**_haría que se alejara de mí, pero, al contrario, parecía aun_**

**_más interesado. A veces, creo que sólo trataba de rebelarse_**

**_contra sus padres por salir conmigo. ¿Quién sabe? De todos_**

**_modos, yo estaba de acuerdo con que tengamos una cita._**

**_Había salido bien... y creo que sólo tuvimos citas más_**

**_seguido._**

**_Es extraño, porque me sentía bien y solo sucedía. Una cita_**

**_seguida de otra, hasta que llegó un beso y, luego, con el_**

**_paso del tiempo, una cosa siguió a la otra. Nunca hubo un_**

**_momento en que me preguntase, "¿Me atrae?" No me lo_**

**_preguntaba. Solo dejaba que suceda._**

**_Supongo que mis sentimientos suenan muy poco románticos,_**

**_pero sólo pensar en mi actual sentimiento ensombrece mis_**

**_recuerdos. La verdad, creo que en su mayor parte, estas_**

**_cosas ocurren. Y tal vez porque "simplemente" a veces_**

**_llegan a su fin... bueno, terminan. Estoy segura de que si_**

**_la gente empieza a pensar en cada mínimo detalle de todo_**

**_tal vez nunca tenga una cita en lo absoluto._**

**_Hm. Eso no quiere decir que nunca tendrás una cita..._**

**_Creo que es inspirador, en realidad, la idea de no_**

**_conformarse. De saber lo que quieres y esperar con_**

**_paciencia por ello. Supongo que quizás sea mi próximo_**

**_objetivo. Sólo, creo que la cuestión principal para mí es:_**

**_¿cómo sabes lo que quieres?_**

Haruka se volvió mirando a su propia pregunta, sorprendida por haber escrito eso. Siempre había sabido que quería ser una artista, lo supo desde el momento en que había cogido un lápiz para escribir su primera "A" y terminó en su lugar con un dibujo de las ventanas de la cocina.

**_Quiero creer que cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada_**

**_será obvio. Que habrá un momento, algo rápido y apenas_**

**_perceptible que pueda decir, Esto es todo. "Pero es sólo mi_**

**_parte romántica la que habla, y para ser honesta, no estoy_**

**_segura de que soy romántica en absoluto. Es más probable_**

**_que finalmente voy a darle el gusto, a mi compañera de_**

**_habitación y saldré con algunos de los ocho millones de_**

**_chicos que está siempre tratando de conseguirme, y uno de_**

**_ellos estará lo suficientemente cerca del ideal para una_**

**_cita que se convertirá en una segunda, y así sucesivamente._**

**_Creo que no se cómo responder a tu pregunta sobre qué tan_**

**_cerca debes mirar antes de que lo sepas. Tal vez depende._**

**_Tal vez, con algunas personas tienes que excavar. Tal vez_**

**_con los demás es inmediato. Nunca se sabe hasta que lo has_**

**_probado, ¿no?_**

**_De todos modos, lo que sea que estás buscando... espero que_**

**_lo encuentres._**

**_Sabes?_**

**_Estaba aquí sentada pensando que yo sé tan poco acerca de_**

**_ti. Tal vez eso es bueno - No estoy segura de cómo es el_**

**_protocolo habitual de comunicación en línea. Es nuevo para_**

**_mí, todo esto de comunicarme con alguien por correo_**

**_electrónico no lo sé. Estaba dormida, mientras que toda mi_**

**_generación saltó a través de Internet y comenzó a utilizar_**

**_las salas de chat y foros para conocer otras personas._**

**_Siempre he estado pasada de moda en ese sentido, supongo._**

**_Palabras en una pantalla no parecían suficientes - pero_**

**_entonces, yo soy una artista y sobre todo visual. Las_**

**_palabras y yo nunca hemos sido muy amigas. De hecho, tengo_**

**_que pensar muy duro cuando te escribo, con la esperanza de_**

**_que no suene terriblemente idiota y arreglando todo a_**

**_través de un corrector ortográfico que paso para no_**

**_terminar sonando como una idiota. Aún no he conseguido_**

**_averiguar como sonar, como "yo" cuando escribo. ¿Existe un_**

**_modo de sonar como tú en los mensajes de correo_**

**_electrónico? No estoy segura. Yo sólo sé que utilice la_**

**_palabra "sonar" totalmente demasiadas veces en este_**

**_apartado y aunque me parece bien, creo que mi profesor de_**

**_literatura estaría profundamente triste por este mensaje._**

**_Por lo general, sólo quiero borrarlo o hacer trampa_**

**_mediante un diccionario pero no estoy segura de que me_**

**_corrija si uso la misma palabra 800 veces en un párrafo o_**

**_si se me olvida una coma en alguna parte. Puedes corregirme_**

**_si quieres, por supuesto, y voy a proceder sólo a golpear_**

**_mi cabeza contra un caballete o algo así._**

**_Es raro, ¿no? Yo empecé a hablar de amor y relaciones y no_**

**_sé qué edad tienes o lo que pareces, o incluso cuáles son_**

**_tus aficiones. Tal vez estás acostumbrada a este tipo de_**

**_intercambio, por lo que pido disculpas por ser tan novata._**

**_A pesar de todo, yo esperaba que me dijeras más sobre ti._**

**_Voy a tomar algo, los más cotidianos detalles son_**

**_aceptados, así como las peculiaridades que normalmente no_**

**_admites al público en general. Supongo que es una ventaja_**

**_de ser relativamente anónimos._**

**_Lo siento si este mensaje es demasiado largo o incoherente_**

**_(y, a diferencia de ti, yo normalmente me disculpo_**

**_excesivamente, especialmente en situaciones en las que nada_**

**_es mi culpa). En esta semana he tenido uno de esos días que me gustaría_**

**_olvidar. No puedo olvidar, por supuesto, que es la razón_**

**_por la que estoy escribiéndote. Escribiéndolo es mucho más_**

**_fácil de olvidar._**

**_Mi ex-novio apareció de la nada a decirme que había_**

**_tenido otra pareja y que él había dormido también con esta_**

**_chica mientras estábamos juntos. Sé que debería estar_**

**_enojada, desearía estarlo. Le dije que estaba aliviada, y_**

**_lo estoy en parte. La cosa es rara, estoy más enfadada_**

**_conmigo que con él. Estoy enojada por que deje que_**

**_continuara la relación, siempre y cuando sabía que no_**

**_funcionaba. Yo no había estado enamorada de él durante_**

**_meses... ¿por qué no he sentido, entonces? ¿Por qué sigo_**

**_pensando que algo cambio?_**

**_Él es un idiota por haberme engañado y mentido, pero yo no_**

**_era una santa, tampoco. Puede que no lo haya engañado_**

**_físicamente, pero mi corazón no estaba con él. No podía_**

**_lograr el entusiasmo por algo que hiciéramos juntos. Cuando_**

**_dormíamos juntos acababa durmiendo en el sofá sólo porque_**

**_no podía dormir con él a mi lado. Empecé a estar irritada_**

**_por el mero pensamiento de él. Sus llamadas telefónicas me_**

**_fastidiaban. Empecé a odiar su forma de masticar, el sonido_**

**_de su risa, y el hecho de que siempre olía a tabaco (no hay_**

**_delito si eres fumadora)._**

**_Ninguna de estas cosas se suma puntos a mi favor acerca de_**

**_la novia que hubiese querido, ¿no? Él no podría haber sido_**

**_feliz. No importa cuánto decía que me quería, no puedo_**

**_empezar a entender lo que vio en mí. Y supongo que lo que_**

**_era, no era suficiente._**

**_(Oh sí, he sido también conocida por ser auto-depresiva._**

**_Vengo de un territorio de lugares oscuros, dándole vuelta a_**

**_mi tipo de artista.)_**

**_Sólo no deseo sentirme amargada por una relación que había_**

**_sido condenada por años. Yo culpo a la melancolía. De_**

**_empezar a pensar en cómo fueron las cosas al principio, y_**

**_lo feliz que estaba, y el amor que sentía. De empezar a_**

**_recordar las cosas que solía hacer, y cómo me hizo sentir_**

**_y, a continuación, el presente se vino abajo. De repente,_**

**_tengo veinte años de edad, (Bueno casi veintiuno), sentada en mi cama,_**

**_escribiéndole a una extraña sobre el hombre que amaba, pero_**

**_ya no amo, entonces piensas, 'Oh, Dios mío. Esta no puede_**

**_ser mi vida. "_**

**_Así que ahí lo tienes. Mi actual estado mental. Este_**

**_mensaje de correo electrónico sería aún mejor si estuviese_**

**_borracha._**

**_Ya he acabado de desahogarme. Sobre otros temas no tan relevantes._**

**_ Debo admitir que me costó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de que William (mi hermanastro) es gay. _**

**_No es que me hubiese defraudado o me avergonzase ni nada de eso. Supongo que era principalmente debido al factor sorpresa. _**

**_William siempre me había parecido el tipo de hombre de hombres. Jeje. Supongo que no estaba tan desencaminada.;)_**

**_También fue debido en parte al hecho que nunca antes había conocido a nadie gay. Sé que es bastante extraño, viviendo en Nueva York y todo. Quiero decir, he visto gays antes. _**

**_Pero nunca he sido amiga de uno. Y tener a William saliendo del armario realmente me puso todo patas arriba._**

**_ Pero ya lo he superado. Fui a visitarle y pasé el rato con su novio, Mark. Juntos quedan realmente monos. Y, a pesar de la reacción de la familia, parece ser feliz. Oh, olvidé mencionar que tengo línea que soy puertorriqueña. Bueno, medio puertorriqueña, al menos. Mi mamá nació allí pero se mudó a Nueva York cuando tenía cuatro años. Mi padre (biológico) es japones, pero fue criado en Norteamérica. Él no sabe mucho japones y me avergüenza decir que yo tampoco. Ya estoy de nuevo. Generalmente no divago tanto, así que voy a asumir que es, de algún modo, culpa tuya. :)_**

**_Mi artista favorito es Salvador Dalí. ¿Has oído hablar de él? Creo que es asombroso. _**

**_Bueno, dime, Michelle,_**

**_ ¿cómo es que nunca has tenido realmente citas?_**

**_ Pareces una persona maravillosa. _**

**_Apostaría que un billón de chicas matarían por salir contigo._**

**_ ¿Tan quisqui eres? ;)_**

**_Mi papá me escribió. Quiere chatear online mañana en la noche._**

**_Creo que simplemente es tacaño y no quiere pagar una llamada de larga distancia. ¡Je! Me río de ello, pero es _**

**_probablemente verdad. ¿Alguna vez chateas online? Yo_**

**_sólo voy cuando mi papá quiere encontrarme._**

**_ No le veo sentido a iniciar una conversación con extraños (la presente compañía excluida, por supuesto)._**

**_Tu amiga, Haruka_**

_Después de pulsar enviar, tecleó "The Indian Serenade" en un motor de búsqueda de Internety presionó momento después, encontró el poema._

_Despierto de soñar contigo_

_En el primer dulce sueño__nocturno,_

_Cuando los vientos soplan suaves,_

_Y las estrellas brillan luminosas_

_Despierto de soñar contigo_

_Y un espíritu en mis pies Me llevó—_

_¿quién sabe cómo? A la ventana de tu a__lcoba, ¡Dulzura!_

_Desmayan los aires errantes_

_En la penumbra, el arroyo silencioso— _

_A champak faltan los aromas_

_Cual dulces pensamientos en sueños;_

_La queja del ruiseñor, Muere en su corazón;_

_Como yo debo en el tuyo,_

_¡Oh, amada, como tú eres!¡O álzame de la hierba!_

_¡Muero! ¡Desfallezco! ¡Yerro!_

_ Permite tu amor en lluvia de besos_

_Sobre mis pálidos labios y párpados. _

_Mi mejilla está fría y blanca, ¡ay!_

_ Mi corazón late fuerte y veloz;_

_ —¡Oh! apriétalo al tuyo de nuevo,_

_Donde quebrará al fin._

Haruka sonrió ante las palabras. Que dulce. De repente recordó algo y abrió un correo nuevo. Selo dirigió a Michelle.

**_No me dijiste qué buscas en una chica. :)_**

Lo puso en camino y apagó el ordenador. Despierto de soñar contigo…Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p>Michiru dejo caer el marcador en la mesa y estiró su mano. Suspiró con alivio. "Terminado. Gracias a Dios. Si tengo que firmar una imagen más de mí misma voy a... "Se detuvo a pensar en algo convenientemente dramático. "... Yo me voy a tirar al mar".<p>

Ami río. "No puedo creer que te quedaste pensado y hayas salido con eso. ¿Tirarte al mar? "

"Cállate. He estado escribiendo mi nombre una y otra vez durante las últimas tres horas. ¿Sabes lo que le hace a la mente de una persona? "

"¿Tirarse al mar?"

Michiru sacudió la cabeza, tapo el marcador, y se lo tiro a Ami.

Su asistente se echo a reír cuando tiro el objeto a la distancia. "Buena puntería. Y de todos modos, no debes quejarte. He estado lamiendo sobres. Mi lengua se adormeció, ¿y cómo hago para saber si el pegamento no es venenoso? "

"Igual que en Seinfeld?"

"¡Sí! Exactamente. Me voy a morir en una muerte lenta y dolorosa aquí en tu alfombra. Lamiendo hasta la muerte. "Ami se sonrojo ligeramente. "Sobres", añadió suavemente. "Lamiendo los sobres".

Michiru decidió no hacer comentarios adicionales. Toda la conversación y la participación de lenguas lamiendo sólo podían desembocar en un solo lugar. "¿Así que paso a lo que estaba próximo a la orden del día lleno de diversión?"

Y como vas con Darien?"; Michiru pregunto con el fin de cambiar de conversación

"Bueno, estamos tratando de arreglar las cosas, ya le explique que la chica del otro dia pues fue una aventura y nada mas….creo que lo entendió asi que podría decir que me estamos bien"

"Me alegro por ustedes" Michiru sonrió sinceramente al sabe que sus dos únicos amigos estaban felices.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Michiru estaba teniendo la furtiva sospecha de que empezaba a perder a la cabeza. Por qué sino estaría tumbada en cama, recorriendo ausentemente su interminable lista de cadenas, mi rando cada dos segundos la pantalla del ordenador para ver si Haruka había entrado online.

_Esto bordea la obsesión. _Suspiró, pasando una frustrada mano a través de su oscuro cabello. Tras leer el correo de Haruka, Michiru se había convencido para permanecer online. No estaba completamente segura por qué estaba haciendo esto. Y tampoco quería demorarse en la lógica porque, si empezaba, se daría cuenta de que estaba actuando, de hecho, como una loca completamente obsesionada. Así que era mejor seguir adelante.

La TV fluctuaba al ritmo del botón que seguía pulsando. Era casi suficiente para adormecerla de no haber estado plenamente despierta. Le echó un vistazo al monitor del ordenador donde ahora estaba actuando su salva pantallas. Irritada, pulsó cualquier tecla y estaba a punto de volver a la muy excitante actividad de zapear cadenas, cuando notó que Htenoh5 habían entrado. El corazón de Michiru se aceleró por razones que no quería cuestionar y ella parpadeó un par de veces, momentáneamente perdida. No puedo hablar con ella. Miró fijamente el nombre en la pantalla.

_Entonces, ¿exactamente qué has estado esperando?_ Consideró sus opciones cuidadosamente. _Puedo mandarle un mensaje y pretender que no soy yo. O podría admitir que estaba acechándola y encontré su alias._

Adorables opciones. _O podría apagar el ordenador y seguir con mi vida._

Michiru tiró su cabeza contra las almohadas detrás de ella.

"¿Por qué insisto en complicar las cosas?" gimoteó. "¿No es mi vida lo bastante interesante?"

Sentándose, agarró el portátil y lo puso delante de ella. Continuó mirando el nombre de Haruka, medio esperando y medio temiendo que desapareciera. Michiru ponderó lo que posiblemente podría decir. Pulsó en el nombre para ver si Haruka tenía un perfil. No lo tenía.

_Bueno, entonces no puedo muy bien fingir que la encontré de esa forma. _ Abrió una ventana de mensaje y tecleó en el alias.

_Va a __creer que eres toda una perdedora. No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas._

Michiru cerró la ventana.

"Sólo mandarle un mensaje y ver cómo va," se dijo. "No tienes que admitir quién eres. Y entonces no te sentirás como una completa payasa."

Asintiendo, volvió a abrir la ventana de mensaje. Tecleó, "Hola." Lo Borró. Tecleó, "Hola." Lo Borró. Suspiró. Se golpeó en la frente. Y tecleó,"¿Estás ocupada?"Aunque no pulsó entrar.

_ ¿Y si mi alias es demasiado obvio?_

Michiru miró al cielo. _"Sólo si es médium."_ Dudó un momento más y entonces pulsó entrar. _Quizá ni siquiera respondiera._

Michiru esperó nerviosamente y, de repente, un mensaje apareció. Deglutió.

_Soy la mayor boba del mundo._

_**PoetayAngel**_: ¿Estás ocupada?

_**HTenoh05**_: ¿Te conozco?

_**PoetayAngel**_: ¿Siempre respondes una pregunta con otra?

_**HTenoh05:**_ ¿Y tú?

Michiru se encontró riendo a su pesar.

_**PoetayAngel**_: ¿Te molesta?

_**HTenoh05**_: ¿debiera?

_**PoetayAngel**_: ¿Está irritándote?

_**Htenoh05**_:¿eso quieres?

_**PoetayAngel**_: ¿Significa esto que no estás ocupada?

_**HTenoh05**_: ¿quién es?

Se quedó mirando la pregunta, sabiendo que si seguía evitando la verdad, Haruka iba a molestarse y marcharse.

_Sólo díselo. Lo peor que puede pasares que crea que estás chiflada y no andaría desencaminada._

**_PoetayAngel_**: Soy Michelle.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 ONLINE II

**CAPITULO**

**15**

**"ONLINE II"**

Hubo una larga pausa y a Michiru empezó a preocuparle haber, de hecho, asustado a Haruka. Bueno, ¿que esperabas? Le mandas un correo de la nada. Le dices que eres lesbiana. Y después rastreas su alias sin su permiso. Entonces tienes las pelotas de enviarle un mensaje.

_**HTenoh05**_: ¡Michelle! ¿Cómo me encontraste?

_**PoetayAngel:**_ Uh, ¿creerías que tu nick vino a mí en un sueño?

_**HTenoh05**_: lol. Lo creería pero de algún modo dudo quesea exacto. ¿Y bien?

_**PoetayAngel:**_ Um. Ok. Bueno, a riesgo de parecer a una completa perdedora, me aburrí y te busqué. Lo siento. :o

_**HTenoh05:**_ ¡uau! Ni siquiera sabía que podías hacer eso. ¿De qué estás disculpándote? No me importa. Es tan raro llegar a hablar contigo así. Lamento si me lleva un rato contestar. Estoy chateando con mi papá y tecleo bastante lento.

**_PoetayAngel:_** Está bien. ¿Cómo va todo? Recibí tu correo sobre Nicolas. Lo siento.

_**HTenoh05:**_ sí bien. No ha llamado ni nada, lo que es raro. Supongo asi es la vida . ¿Cómo va todo contigo?

**_PoetayAngel:_** Bien. Fui a correr hoy y después vi la TV.

_**HTenoh05**_: ¿qué haces para vivir? Nunca me lo dijiste.

Michiru se paralizó.

_Ummm…_

_**PoetayAngel:**_ Oh, ya sabes. Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. Un poco de actuar…

_**HTenoh05:**_ ¿actuar? ¡De veras! Mina también es actriz. Apuesto que se llevarían genial. Bueno, ¿haces muchas obras y esas cosas?

**_PoetayAngel_**: Esas cosas. ¿Chateas a menudo con tu papá?

_**HTenoh05**_: realmente no. Ninguno somos gente muy online. ¿Entras mucho online?

_**PoetayAngel**_: No diría "mucho", pero de vez en cuando.

_**HTenoh05**_: entonces quizá venga más a menudo :)

Michiru parpadeó un par de veces ante la contestación de Haruka. "Uh, supongo que no cree que soy tan bicho raro." Se encontró sonriendo.

_**PoetayAngel**_: Me alegra que no te moleste que te rastrease.

_**HTenoh05**_: ¿Por qué me importaría? ¡Al contrario! Estoy contenta de que lo hicieras. Es mucho más fácil hablarte de esta manera. ¿No crees?

_**PoetayAngel:**_: Sí, lo creo. :o) Bueno, ¿que hiciste hoy?

_**HTenoh05:**_ ¡Dormí! Mucho. lol. Me quedé despierta toda la noche, como te dije, y estaba tan cansada. Cuándo me desperté, di un largo paseo, pensé las cosas y decidí que ¡la vida de soltera es buena! ¿No estás de acuerdo?

**_PoetayAngel:_** LOL. En realidad, no sé cómo es no ser soltera.

_**HTenoh05**_: ¡Oh, oh! Bueno, responde a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo es que estás todavía soltera? Tiene que haber montones de chicas monas en California.

_**PoetayAngel:**_ Supongo que… no siento cómoda siendo… visible.

**_HTenoh05_**: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas "fuera"?

_**PoetayAngel**_:¿Para mí misma? Mucho. Desde que tenía 15 años.

**_ HTenoh05_**: ¿Desde los 15? Uau, ni siquiera sabía que era hetero a los 15. Jeje. Bueno, ¿nunca has tenido novia?

**_PoetayAngel_**: No. ¿Estás intentando deprimirme? ;o)

_**HTenoh05:**_ LOL. ¡Lo siento! Para nada. Sólo creo que es asombroso. Desearía haber permanecido soltera todo ese tiempo. Debe darte un gran sentido de individualidad y libertad.

Michiru se rió. "Sí, quizá en otra vida."

_**HTenoh05**_: Pero apuesto que debe ser difícil, ser gay ytodo. Eh, ¿qué aspecto tienes?

**_PoetayAngel:_** Umm. Bueno, la gente dice que me parezco notablemente a Michiru Kaioh.

_**HTenoh05**_: ¡Uau, debes ser hermosa!

Michiru sonrió. ¿Haruka cree que soy hermosa?

_**PoetayAngel:**_¿Crees que es hermosa?

_**HTenoh05**_: Bueno, sí. Estoy bastante segura que el mundo entero lo cree. Cabello acua, ojos azules. Es una mezcla matadora.

_**PoetayAngel**_: ¿Eres fan?

_**HTenoh05**_: LOL. Difícilmente. No puedo soportarla.

La sonrisa de Michiru se convirtió en un ceño. Uh-oh._ Houston, tenemos un problema_

_**PoetayAngel:**_ ¿Eso por qué?

_**HTenoh05:**_ De alguna manera me parece falsa, ¿sabes? No sé. Sólo no me gusta. Parece estirada y maliciosa. Lo siento, ¿eres fan?

_No te pongas a la defensiva. Tiene razón y lo sabes. Es más seguro de esa manera, ¿verdad?_ Eso no le hizo sentirse nada mejor.

_**PoetayAngel:**_ No diría que soy fan.

_**HTenoh05**_: Me gusta cuando la gente famosa tiene los pies en tierra, lo opuesto a flotar sobre nosotros. Porque, quiero decir, si no fuera por la gente vulgar ellos no estarían en ninguna parte. Lo menos que podían hacer es mostrar gratitud.

Eso dolió. ¿Tan transparente soy? Michiru pensó tristemente. Pensó en el montón de cartas de fans que no leia o cuando se negaba a firmar autógrafos o tomarse fotografías con ellos.

_**PoetayAngel**_: Tienes toda la razón. Bueno, ¿que haría ssi fueras rica y famosa?

_**HTenoh05**_: ¡Ja! Um. Veamos. Lo primero sería mudar a mis padres a un apartamento mejor y asegurarme de que no tuvieran que volver a preocuparse. Y entonces donaría a todas las caridades en que pudiera pensar. Hay que tanto que puede hacerse dados los recursos. Y si queda dinero, abriría una galería. Pero sólo después de asegurarme de salvar algunos árboles. :) ¿Qué harías si fueras rica y famosa?

_"Sentarme aquí sobrecogida por gente como tú"._ Pensó Michiru

**QQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

"Pareces terriblemente risueña esta mañana," comentó Mina, mirando como su compañera de piso entraba en la cocina llevando una extraña y rara sonrisa en la cara.

"¿El chat con tu padre fue bien?"

Haruka hizo una pausa, entonces sonrió. "Oh, sí. Mi chat con papá fue _magníficamente_."

Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Mina. "¿Me dejaste café?"Pálidas cejas se alzaron.

"Bueno, sí," contestó," pero no creo que la cafeína sea realmente lo adecuado para ti esta mañana."

Haruka se rió y sirvió una taza. "Bueno, hoy estoy de buen humor."

"Claramente," concordó Mina, medio girada en su silla. "¿Alguna razón en particular?"

Haruka consideró la pregunta mientras pulsaba números en el microondas. "En realidad, no estoy segura," contestó. "Supongo que me gusta estar soltera."

"Brindaré por eso." Mina alzó su propia taza de café antes de tomar un sorbo. "Bueno, ¿Qué haces hoy?"

Haruka bostezó antes de contestar. "Estudiar," explicó sentidamente. Pero sonrió al instante cuando la campanilla del microondas anunció que su chute de cafeína estaba listo. "Ah, divino." Sacó una silla y se sentó, sintiéndose refrescada y feliz.

"Bueno, ¿que tenía que decir tu querido papá?" preguntó Mina, estudiando intensamente a su compañera de piso. Mantuvo su mirada fija en Haruka, aunque su vista fue eclipsada momentáneamente por la taza en sus labios.

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Me dijo que de veras me añoraba. Y que espera que pueda ir a verle antes que acabe el verano. Y que tiene a alguien que quiere que conozca. Una nueva amiga, asumiría." Hizo una pausa para beber su café. "Eso es todo."

"Pero estuviste online toda la noche. Podía oírte teclear."

Haruka obviamente no esperaba ese comentario porque se paralizó momentáneamente, la taza de café a medio camino de sus labios. Entonces se relajó y se sentó atrás.

"Estuve chateando con Michelle," admitió.

Le era obvio a Mina que Haruka no era consciente de la ridícula sonrisa en su cara. "Michelle," repitió."¿La ciber lesbiana?"

"La única y verdadera," Haruka confirmó."Y dime, ¿qué tenía que decir la ciber lesbiana Michelle?" Mina inquirió curiosamente, inclinándose adelante con sus codos sobre la mesa.

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Sólo hablamos de cosas sueltas," contestó casualmente. "Y deja de llamarla así." Sus cejas claras se estrecharon ligeramente. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa mirada que estás dándome?"

Mina se echó atrás en su silla y negó con la cabeza. "Sé lo que es esto," explicó. "Di psicología en el instituto."

Fue el turno de Haruka de parecer interesada. "¿No compartirá, por favor, su análisis conmigo, Dr. Aino?"

"Estás haciendo esa cosa," dijo Mina, apuntando un acusador dedo a Haruka. "Ya sabes, donde como… decides cambiar de equipo durante un tiempo."

Haruka miró al cielo y se puso de pie, llevando su taza de café con ella.

"Cuan perceptiva," contestó con fingida sorpresa. "¡Y elocuente!"

Mina también estaba de pie, no realmente preparada para abandonar el tema.

"¡Nicolas te hirió así que estás renunciando a los hombres! Eso es lo que estás haciendo. ¡Vas a romperle el corazón a esa pobre lesbiana!"

"Sobreactuando de nuevo," canturreó Haruka de camino a su cuarto. Hizo una pausa y se volvió."Oh, ¿mencioné que es actriz? Igual que tú."Sonrió y entró en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta.

"¡Voy a decirle a tu madre que cambiaste de equipo por una_ ciber lesbiana_!" amenazó Mina en broma desde el otro lado de la puerta. Haruka se rió disimuladamente.

_¿No sería bárbaro?_ Pensó Agitando la cabeza y aún de estupendo humor, se puso a estudiar para su último examen del semestre.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka disfrutó el calmante sonido de cepillarse los dientes. Era consolador. Le daba un sentido de limpieza… y… consuelo. Frunció el ceño. Necesito dormir más. Agitando la cabeza, consideró su reflejo Que sexy. Nada como un cepillo de dientes púrpura colgando de una boca llena de espuma para hacer exclamar a los tíos, "Ooo lala".

Todavía cepillándose, salió del baño. Su compañera de piso estaba en su usual sitio delante de la TV, zapeando sin pensar a través de la plétora de cadenas. "Es así, pagamos el cable y sigue sin haber nada."Haruka miró al cielo. Cada noche, la misma discusión.

"Eh, déjame preguntarte algo," dijo, aunque el estado de su boca le impidió realmente formar las palabras. Salió algo sonando a, "Eeame euante aoo." Mina se dio la vuelta con una mirada confundida en la cara.

"¿Te enjuagarías, por favor, la bocaantes de intentar tener una conversación conmigo? O, al menos, aprende lenguaje de signos." Haruka levantó su dedo del centro.

¿Que tal eso como lenguaje de signos? Bruja. Pensó Haruka; Volvió al baño y un momento volvió después a la sala. Su boca era ahora menta fresca. La vida era buena. Se sentó y miró a su compañera de piso un momento.

"¿Normalmente das nuestro número a desconocidos?" pregunto Haruka

"Sólo a los que lo piden," contestó Mina con media sonrisa. "Como sea, no es como si no estuviera de todas formas en tu tarjeta." Haruka asintió. "¿Así que le diste mi tarjeta a ese chico?"

"¿Qué chico?"A veces, Haruka tenía la enervante sensación de que Mina disfrutaba chinchándola. Pero se negó a rendirse. "El chico con Michelle…"

"¿Quién es Michelle?"

Haruka levantó las manos en un movimiento de ahogar y estranguló el aire donde debiera haber estado el cuello de Mina.

"La chica de California!; sabes a veces me pregunto como será; ya me dijo que se parece a Michiru Kaioh pero, quisiera saber que tanto"."

"Pídele una foto," sugirió Mina. "¿Cómo conociste a esta nena, por cierto? Nunca la mencionaste antes."

De repente Haruka se dio cuenta de algo. "¡La conoces!" exclamó emocionadamente. "Te compró ese dibujo. ¿Sabes, ese día, unas semanas atrás, cuándo te dejé a cargo de vender?"

Mina se detuvo a recordar. Agitó la cabeza y sonrió. "No fue una chica. Fue un chico. Un chico real, realmente sexy."

Frunció el ceño de repente. "Sabes, incluso le di mi número pero nunca me llamó." Se heló, de repente teniendo un ataque de pánico. "Espera, y si era ella. Dijo que era lesbiana. ¡Quizá sólo era realmente machorra! ¡Oh, mierda! Oh, Dios mío, creo que puedo ser gay."

Haruka pestañeó un par de veces, repentinamente desconcertada. ¿Mina le dio su número a Michelle? Frunció el ceño, rememorando. "Un chico llamó una vez," dijo Haruka de repente, recordando al instante. "¡Creí que era un número equivocado! Fue durante todo el desastre con William, no se me ocurrió preguntar a quién llamaba."

Mina hizo una pausa en su pánico. "¿Estás segura que era un chico?"

"Bueno, sonaba como tal," contestó Haruka. No podía haber sido una mujer, ¿verdad? Agitó la cabeza.

"Ya quién sabe." Ah, bueno, en tanto fuese abierta de mente. "Bueno, ¿qué aspecto tenía?"

"¡El de un chico muy sexy!" gimoteó Mina, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa. Se detuvo."Oh, espera, espera. Acabo de recordar algo. Cuando se alejó de mí, fue a una chica y le dio el dibujo." Asintió, de repente pareciendo aliviada. "Así que ésa era, probablemente, la nena de la que hablas. Lo que significa que, de hecho, le di mi número a un chico." Suspiró con alivio.

Haruka consideró esta nueva información. "Bueno, entonces ¿qué aspecto tenía la chica?" Mina arrugó la cara con profunda concentración. "Uh, no recuerdo," dijo apologéticamente." Creo que era rubia (Recuerden que Michiru llevaba peluca ese dia). Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándole el culo al chico."

"¿Que pasa con la gente y los culos?" preguntó Haruka. "Es un culo."

Mina suspiró. "Es más que sólo un culo, mi querida Haru. Es… Bueno, están bastante bien. Sobre todo cuando son buenos y firmes. Ñam-ñam."

"Que asco, Mina," contestó Haruka. "Es desagradable. Acabas de decirle ñam-ñam a un culo."

"Firme y delicioso…" Haruka alzó la mano. "Déjalo ya."

Mina se rió. "Así que el chico llamó y pensaste que era un número equivocado? Maldición. Ése podría haber sido el principio de algo hermoso." Se encogió de hombros. "Oh, bueno, quizá la próxima vez. ¿Es amigo de tu amiga?"

Haruka recordó algunos de los correos de Michelle."Me dijo que su mejor amigo era hetero. Probablemente es con quien estaba." Era en cierto modo triste. De todas las veces que había dejado a Mina sola en la mesa. Podría haber conocido a Michelle en persona.

"Bueno, es rubia. ¿Es todo?" preguto Haruka

"Realmente no lo recuerdo," contestó Mina."Fue hace mucho. De haber sabido que era importante, me la habría aprendido de memoria."

"¿Estás intentando volverme loca?" exigió.

"Estoy aburrida, no hay nada," Mina contestó. "Eres todo lo tengo para entretenerme." Sonrió brillantemente. "En cualquier caso, le di la tarjeta al chico sexi, pero escribí el número en la parte de atrás."

Haruka parpadeó un par de veces, como si el movimiento de sus ojos abriendo y cerrándose vertiera luz de, algún modo, en la pura falta de lógica de su compañera de piso. Pero no hizo. "El número ya estaba en la tarjeta," dijo, inútilmente.

"Buu," dijo Mina. "Pero no podía ser como, 'Eh, semental, aquí está la tarjeta de mi mejor amiga. Llámame algún día'." Agitó la cabeza. "Sentí que la acción de escribir el número realmente se añadía al poder del momento."

"Eres. Un. Bicho. Raro."

"Ya. Lo. Sabía." Mina dejó de pasar cadenas."Me rindo. No me importa que cadena esa o lo que haya, voy a verlo."

Haruka notó los anuncios y agitó la cabeza.

_Hora de escribirle a Michelle._ Agarró el portátil de la mesa de café y apoyó las piernas en su lugar.

"¿Escribiendo a tu _nooooovia_?" le chinchó Mina.

"¿Que edad dijiste que tenías?" preguntó Haruka.

Mina alzó un dedo y lo agitó de un lado a otro."Na-a-a. Una verdadera actriz nunca revela su auténtica edad. Es un destino peor que la muerte. Hay una maldición en Hollywood. Así es cómo toda esa gente famosa terminan en infomerciales a las tres de la mañana."

Haruka alzó su propio dedo burlonamente e hizo movimientos circulares junto a su oreja. "Loquisima." Devolvió su atención al portátil. "Además, sé tu edad, payasa."

"Entonces debo matarte," dijo impasible Mina.

"Oooh, estoy temblando," contestó Haruka. Mina miró las sandalias en los pies de la rubia.

"Zapatos lesbianos," notó, agitando la cabeza."La transformación ha empezado."

**QQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQ<strong>

**_Querida Michelle,_**

**_ Tras un fallido esfuerzo por encontrar algo fructífero que ver, mi compañera de piso decidió dejarlo a la suerte. Y el destino decretó que debiéramos sufrir a manos de repeticiones de Happy Days. Le supliqué que cambiara de cadena, pero es terca (y demente). Si esta noche tengo pesadillas que involucren el Fonze en cualquier forma, manera o lugar, voy a matarla. Pues pasé el día estudiando para un examen de Historia del Arte._**

**_Mañana acabaré con las clases. ¡No puedo esperar! Tres meses de libertad; tres meses de arte. Al fin tendré tiempo para empezar esa colección, si aún estás interesada, aunque a estas alturas no me parece correcto vendértela. Considéralo un regalo. :)_**

**_Sabes a veces no puedo soportar la cara de mis padres cuando me ven, desde que rompi con Nicolas. Cuando me miran, sólo veo desilusión y vergüenza. Oh, a propósito, me divertí mucho chateando anoche contigo. ¿Quizá podamos volverlo a hacer algún día? Tras mañana tendré todo el tiempo del mundo, así que hazme saber cuando te va bien._**

**_Tu amiga, Haruka_**

**QQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

"Bueno, de todas formas, ¿que te llevó a escribirle a esta chica?" preguntó Darien, dándose la vuelta para ponerse boca abajo Michiru le lanzó una mirada desde su sitio sobre la manta. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla tomar el sol en paz? ¿Y por qué insistía en tomar el sol en tanga?

_ Gracias a Dios que se había dado la vuelta._

"Porque realmente me gustó el dibujo y quería saber si tenía más de su obra en exhibición."Breve. Dulce. Y más increíblemente, verdad.

"Si tuviera una galería de algún tipo, no estaría sentada en el parque intentando ganar un centavo rápido," contestó Darien lógicamente.

Michiru se encogió de hombros. "Nunca se sabe."

"¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene?" preguntó él.

"No lo sé, no me importa," le informó Michiru, deseando que dejase el tema.

_ Jamás debería haberle hablado de Haruka._

Argg. Se quedó mirando el océano e intentó relajarse. Era su único día libre y planeaba disfrutarlo. Darien se encogió de hombros. "Podría ser realmente fea."

"No me importa."

"Seguro que no. Apostaría que la tienes toda imaginada en tu cabeza. ¿Qué te dijo de su aspecto?"

"Nada." _Por favor, déjalo, Darien, antes que te mate. _ "Y, francamente, no podría importarme menos. Es sólo alguien a quien escribo a veces."

Darien agitó la cabeza y se sentó. Michiru miró a lo lejos. "¿Podrías, por favor, ponerte un par de calzones o algo?"

"Sólo intento evitar las líneas de bronceado," contestó Darien con una sonrisa, pero se metió en un par de pantaloncillos canela. "Además, me gusta añadir un poco de testosterona a tu vida."

"Ya, porque mi vida está tan inundada de estrógeno."

Darien levantó un dedo. "Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente punto." Michiru miró al cielo.

"No empieces."

"No puedes seguir escondiéndote, Michiru. Ya no podre ser tu romance tapadera, lo sabes…por Ami asi que, eventualmente tendrás que encarar la verdad. No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida en aislamiento."

"Me gusta así, Darien," discutió. "Es simple. ¿Sabes lo complicada que sería mi vida si me involucrase ahora mismo con alguien? Secretos y esconderse y mentiras y…" Se encogió de hombros. "No puedes tener una relación bajo esas circunstancias."

"Sólo te asusta salir herida." Michiru se encogió de hombros.

"¿No nos pasa a todos?"

"¿Y si te enamoras?"

"No quiero." Darien agitó la cabeza.

"Nunca se sabe…" Michiru miró a su mejor amigo desafiantemente.

"Yo sí, mi querido Darien. Porque no me permitiré enamorarme."Darien sonrió.

"¿Pero admites que estás sexualmente frustrada?"

"No."

"¿No, no lo admites?"

"El sexo está sobrevalorado."

"Dice quién nunca lo probó." dijo Darien

Michiru sonrió"Así funciona mejor Darien. No extraño lo que no conozco."

"Vas a terminar como una de esas viejas amargadas," dijo Darien predijo. "Le hablarás a tus plantas y les pondrás nombres monos, como Pelusita."

Ella se rió. "Eres un payaso." Darien se lo tomó como un cumplido. Se quedó mirando el agua un largo momento, entonces se volvió a Michiru.

"¿Lo sabe?"

"Se lo dije."

"¿Sabe quién eres?" Michiru negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose deprimida de repente.

"¿Es buena idea, Michiru?" preguntó Darien enserio.

_Probablemente no._

Se encogió de hombros. "Es sólo correo."

"Eso espero," respondió Darien, pero de algún modo no lo creía.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios, como siempre ...Lunita Hikari; Osaka; Danny Malfoy; awww; nekatenoh396; Kenny de Tenoh; YERAN, Marianela, Alexia, y a todos los demas que leen.-<strong>

**No se a quien amo mas si al personaje interpretado por "Mina" o al que interpreta "Darien"; son geniales**

**Que esten bien**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querida Haruka,<em>**

**_Hoy estuve en la playa ligando bronce. _**

**_Adoro California. ;o) _**

**_Darien, desafortunadamente, tiene esta cosa por andar en tanga. _**

**_Creo que está intentando subconscientemente volverme hetero, pero poco sabe que su actuación tiene el efecto opuesto. Jeje._**

**_ En realidad, es uno de esos tipos musculosos por los que las chicas van siempre, así que no es como si fuese una vista completamente horrorosa. Pero… ya sabes… que asco._**

**_En cuanto a mi tipo. Um, bueno, sinceramente no he tenido realmente muchas citas, así que no puedo decir que tenga mucha base para comparar. Pero supongo que quiero lo que todos parecen desear y nunca encontrar. Sólo quiero a alguien que me ame por quién soy._**

**_ Ni siquiera puedo poner normas sobre su aspecto, porque haciéndolo estaría trivializando su individualidad. Nadie puede ser todo. Pero anhelo encontrar una chica quesea todo para mí._**

**_Debes pensar que soy increíblemente empalagosa._**

**_¿Así que eres medio puertorriqueña? Darien es parte puertorriqueño. ¿O quizá es colombiano? ¿Cubano? Debería saber esas cosas, pero tristemente lo olvido. Es mezcla de varias cosas . por cierto _****¿Cómo fue tu final? Creo que me arriesgaré y supondré que el examen de Historia del Arte no fue tan tedioso como ese trabajo sobre Shakespeare. ;o)**

**Sigo lamentando lo de Nicolas. Pero, de lo poco que me has dicho de él, me parece que estaras mejor. ¿Por qué estar con alguien que obviamente no te aprecia? Puedes hacerlo muchísimo mejor que eso, Haruka. **

**Eres una persona demasiado maravillosa para permitirle a nadie maltratarte y engañarte de esa manera.**

** Mereces muchísimo más que eso. Acéptalo de una lesbiana que nunca ha tenido siquiera una cita. :o)**

**Como sea, un tema diferente. Jamás soñaría no pagar por tu arte, así que ni siquiera pienses en dármelo gratis. **

**Soy una ávida compradora y me sentiría completamente**

**estafada si fueras a robarme el placer de comprarlo. Soy inexorable sobre esto así que no te molestes en discutir.**

**Me encantaría volver a chatear contigo. Sólo hazme saber cuándo te va bien y allí estaré. Hasta entonces…**

**Tu amiga, Michelle**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Qu**erida Michelle,**

**El examen fue muy bien, realmente. Era una de mis clases favoritas y voy a añorarla mucho, pero estoy aun más contenta de que la facultad haya acabado. **

**Puede que consiga un trabajo en Starbucks con Mina. **

**Realmente necesito ayudar a mis padres con la renta este verano. **

**No pueden apoyarme para siempre. Ya es bastante malo que paguen mi renta todo el año escolar. **

**Me siento tan mal al respecto. Hablando de sentirme culpable, ¡no podría aceptar tu dinero! Quizá podamos llegar a algún tipo de compromiso que no deprecie tu sensación de compra, pero que tampoco comprometa mi integridad como amiga tuya.**

**Bueno, ¿que clase de actuación haces? Mina sigue consiguiendo papelitos en esas extrañas obras experimentales que, ciertamente, fueron escritas y dirigidas ba jo la influencia de algo fuerte. **

**Aunque realmente quiere entrar en cine. El poco dinero que puede ahorrar, lo guarda para su gran traslado a L.A. Eh, quizá algún día sean vecinas.**

**Como dije, sin facultad, estoy siempre libre. Hasta que consiga trabajo, eso es. **

**Entretanto, soy tuya cuando quieras. ¿Que tal el sábado? ¿A las seis, de tu hora? Házmelo saber. **

**Tu amiga, Haruka**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

HTenoh05: Seguro que eres puntual

PoetayAngel: Sólo cuando tengo buenas razones para serlo :o)

HTenoh05: ¿Tienes una ardiente cita online, o algo así?

PoetayAngel: Algo así. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

HTenoh05: Sólo encontrarme con una chica. Es parte de mi programa de voluntariado Adopta-una-lesbiana

PoetayAngel: LOL. ¿Cómo estás?

HTenoh05: Bastante bien. ¿Y tú?

PoetayAngel: Eh. Hoy tuve que escoger trajes. No una misión divertida.

HTenoh05: Trajes, ¿uh? ¿Cuál es la gran ocasión?

PoetayAngel: Oh, nada muy importante. Tengo que estar en algunos lugares las próximas semanas y debo parecer medio decente.

HTenoh05: Ya veo. ¿Eres siempre tan ambigua?

_"Sólo cuando intento no mentir," dijo Michiru, agitando la cabeza. Se pasó una frustrada mano a través de su cabello y miró por el dormitorio. Hasta ahora su día había sido una pesadilla. Aborrecía discutir con su diseñador de moda. Pero era demasiado perezosa para despedirle y conseguir uno nuevo._

_Simplemente debería haber ido a Target y escogido algo. Me habría ahorrado el dolor de cabeza. Por no mencionar el dinero._

PoetayAngel: Me gusta ser misteriosa.

HTenoh05: Considérate exitosa. ¿Qué más hiciste hoy?

PoetayAngel: Um. Tuve un picnic en la playa.

HTenoh05: ¿Sola?

PoetayAngel: Bueno, la arena y el agua me hicieron compañía.

HTenoh05: ¿No te sientes sola?

PoetayAngel: Nah. Estoy acostumbrada. Además, es mejor así. La vida es mucho más simple cuando estás sola.

HTenoh05: Simple aunque aburrida.

PoetayAngel: ¡Eh! Mi vida está plena de emociones.

HTenoh05: ¿Oh, sí? ¿Comprando trajes y teniendo un picnic sola?

PoetayAngel: Hmph. ¿Qué hiciste tú hoy?

HTenoh05: Uh. Esta mañana hice descenso por aguas bravas. Después tomé un jet a París donde fui agasajada por bellísimas celebridades. Entonces hice puenting desde la Torre Eiffel. Estoy realmente agotada.

PoetayAngel: Uau. Supongo que tienes razón. Mi vida es bastante aburrida.

HTenoh05: Ya te dije. Has de escucharme más a menudo.

PoetayAngel: ¿Pues cual es tu consejo por hacer mi vida más interesante?

HTenoh05: Bien, supongo que puedes empezar teniendo una cita.

PoetayAngel: ¿Con?

HTenoh05: La primera chica que veas mañana.

PoetayAngel: ¿Y si es hetero?

HTenoh05: Entonces supongo que vas a tener que ser sumamente encantadora.

PoetayAngel: Ya veo. Así que, si alguna aleatoria aunque sumamente encantadora chica fuese y te invitase a tener una cita, ¿dirías que sí?

HTenoh05: No estoy segura. ¿Qué aspecto tendría esta aleatoria aunque sumamente encantadora chica?

Michiru inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras estudiaba la conversación en la pantalla de su ordenador.

_ ¿Está coqueteando conmigo? ¿Estoy coqueteando con ella?_

"¿Por qué son las mujeres tan condenadamente imposibles de comprender?"

PoetayAngel: Pues, es alta.

HTenoh05: Alta es bueno.

PoetayAngel: ¿Sí? ¿Así que te gustan altas?

HTenoh05: Bueno, realmente nunca lo he pensado.

PoetayAngel: ¿Y cómo eres de alta?

HTenoh05: Mido 1'65 y medio.

PoetayAngel: Cuando te enorgulleces de ese medio centímetro sabes que eres baja

HTenoh05: ¡Eh! No es gracioso. ¿Cómo eres de alta?

PoetayAngel: Mido 1'50

HTenoh05: ¡Mentirosa!

PoetayAngel: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría muy bien ser así de baja. Puede que acabases de herir mis sentimientos.

HTenoh05: ¿Lo hice?

PoetayAngel: No.

HTenoh05: ¿Lo eres?

PoetayAngel: No.

HTenoh05: ¿Y bien?

PoetayAngel: Mido 1'60 y medio.

Htenoh05: ¿Debo creerte?

PoetayAngel: Probablemente no.

HTenoh05: ¡Uf! ¿Así que estás mintiendo?

PoetayAngel: No :o)

HTenoh05: ¿Eres realmente alta?

PoetayAngel: Ajá. La leche le hace bien al cuerpo.

HTenoh05: Bueno, dime más de esta aleatoria aunque encantadora chica

Michiru frunció el entrecejo. Creo que está definitivamente coqueteando.

Haruka se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Va a pensar que estoy coqueteando con ella. Se detuvo a ojear la conversación. Quizá porque

**Estoy** coqueteando con ella. Quizá Mina tiene razón. Estoy haciendo una de esas… cosas de cambiar y batear. Y… argg…Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

_**PoetayAngel:**_ Bueno, ¿que más quieres saber?

**_HTenoh05: _**¿Que siente sobre las mujeres bajas?

_**PoetayAngel**_: Oh, no le gustan mucho. Prefiere las mujeres más altas.

_**HTenoh05: **_¿De veras?

_**PoetayAngel**_: Sí, con pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

_**HTenoh05:**_ Bueno, ¿entonces por qué me invitaría a salir?

_**PoetayAngel**_: Oh, bueno, ese día olvidó ponerse los lentes.

Haruka se encontró riéndose. ¿Por qué no has salido con nadie, Michelle Raye? Estoy dispuesta a apostar que no por falta de ofertas.

_**HTenoh05:**_ ¿Así que tú también prefieres rubias de ojos verdes?

**_PoetayAngel:_** Realmente no me importa.

_**HTenoh05:**_ De acuerdo, bien, la última mujer a la que echaste el ojo, ¿qué aspecto tenía?

_**PoetayAngel: **_Mi camarera del otro día. Tenía el pelo castaño corto, de punta. Y un anillo en la nariz.

_**HTenoh05:**_ ¿Así que te gusta el tipo punk?

**_PoetayAngel:_** Me gustan todos los tipos ;o) ¿Que hay de ti? El último chico al que echaste el ojo, ¿qué aspecto tenía?

"Hmm," Haruka consideró la pregunta. Sinceramente no podía recordar la última vez que le había echado el ojo a nadie. Le hacía sentir culpable, como si estuviera engañando a Nicolas. Quizá era hora de empezar a mirar.

**_HTenoh05:_** Pregúntame de nuevo en unos días. No llevo tanto en la soltería.

_**PoetayAngel:**_ Eres una de esas personas realmente monógamas, ¿verdad?

**_HTenoh05:_** Culpable como el pecado. ¿Alguna vez engañarías a alguien?

**_PoetayAngel_**: Na. Prefiero mi vida tan simple y con tan poco drama como sea posible.

_**HTenoh05**_: ¿Aburrida, quieres decir?

_**PoetayAngel:**_ Bueno, no puedo competir contigo

_**HTenoh05:**_ Tienes razón. Tu vida nunca podría ser como excitante como la mía.

_**PoetayAngel**_: Precisamente, así que ni debería molestarme

_**HTenoh05**_: Ya, no hay necesidad de crear esperanzas

_**PoetayAngel**_: Bueno, ¿que hiciste realmente hoy?

_**HTenoh05:**_ LOL. ¿Quieres decir que no te tragaste la historia del descenso por aguas bravas?

_**PoetayAngel**_: Ni siquiera una chispita.

_**HTenoh05**_: Maldición. Bueno, vi la TV y después visité a Mina en el trabajo. Recogí una solicitud. La rellené. Después vi más TV. Es todo.

_**PoetayAngel:**_ ¿Eso es lo que hiciste hoy? ¿Y criticas mi picnic en la playa?

_**HTenoh05:**_ LOL. Bueno, supongo que cuando lo pones de esa forma…

Haruka levantó la vista del ordenador cuando oyó la cerradura en la puerta abrirse. Un momento después, Mina entró en el apartamento, un charco de agua al instante formándose a sus pies.

"Odio la lluvia," anunció, alejando de su cara masas de enmarañado cabello rubio. "La odio mucho." Se sacó los zapatos y fue de puntillas por la cocina, mirando rápidamente a Haruka. "¿Hablando con tu ciber amante?"

Haruka escogió ignorar el comentario. "Vas a empapar la alfombra," le advirtió.

"Me quitaré la ropa aquí." Se detuvo y sonrió adrede. "Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?" Dio golpecitos a la cabeza de Haruka. "Bueno. Pero no voy a hacer un striptease para ti."

"Gracias a Dios," contestó Haruka con un estremecimiento. Ignoró a la ahora medio desnuda Mina y devolvió su atención a la conversación con Michelle.

_**PoetayAngel**_: Me alegra que estés de acuerdo en que mi vida no es tan aburrida

_**HTenoh05**_: Realmente nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo. Lamento el retraso, mi compañera de piso acaba de llegar a casa y ahora está desnudándose en la cocina. Está un poco desequilibrada…

_**PoetayAngel**_: ¿Se desnudan a menudo en la cocina?

_**HTenoh05**_: Sí, es una vieja tradición de Nueva York. Cada vez que entras en un apartamento tienes que quitarte la ropa.

_**PoetayAngel:**_ Curioso, debo habérmelo perdido en el folleto

_**HTenoh05**_: Es lo que pasa por no leer la letra pequeña

**_PoetayAngel:_** LOL. Eh, ¿no supongo que verás los Premios de cine MTV?

_**HTenoh05:**_ Mina los ve religiosamente. Clama que va a estar allí algún día así que debe prepararse espiritualmente. Incluso enciende velas alrededor de la TV cuando están los Premios de la Academia. ¿Por qué?

_**PoetayAngel**_: Oh… sólo curiosidad. Acabo de ver un anuncio de eso.

"¿Cuánto llevas hablando con ella?" preguntó Mina, regresando de su alcoba. Ahora llevaba calzones y una camiseta. Su pelo estaba envuelto en una toalla azul brillante.

"No es asunto tuyo, Marge Simpson," respondió Haruka.

Mina se inclinó sobre Haruka, leyendo la conversación en la pantalla del ordenador.

"¿Desequilibrada?" preguntó con fingido ultraje. "Estoy perfectamente equilibrada. Debería haber sido trapecista."

Haruka escogió no comentar ese punto en particular.

"Y _no_ enciendo velas alrededor de la TV," discutió, palmeando el brazo de Haruka. "El altar está en mi dormitorio."

"¿Te importa?" preguntó Haruka significantemente.

"¿Qué, necesitas privacidad para hablar con ella?" preguntó Mina. "Si vas a tener ciber sexo, llévalo a la alcoba. Y no olvides usar protección."

"No es gracioso," contestó Haruka. "Vete a ver la TV."

Mina levantó la nariz en el aire y salió de estampida. "No eres nada divertida."

* * *

><p>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<p>

Michiru se encontró en el escenario para un evento de entrevistas y firma de autógrafo en un evento de quinientos pares de ojos enfocados en su dirección. Agarró el micrófono más firmemente y se obligó a respirar.

_No es ni es momento ni el lugar detener pánico escénico._

"Hola a todos," saludó al gentío, que aún aplaudía y vitoreaba su entrada. Hizo lo mejor por sonreír en medio de la tormenta de brillantes flashes disparados en su dirección._ Sólo respira. Respirar es bueno. Respirarte impedirá desmayarte. Desmayarse es malo._

Cuando la multitud se sosegó, Michiru habló de nuevo. "Soy realmente feliz de estar aquí con ustedes. Es mi primera vez haciendo una de estas cosa, así que sean gentiles."Unos cuantos silbaron, lo que Michiru encontró extrañamente animador. "Cuando acepté el papel de Kiara, nunca imaginé que la serie ganaría tan saludable seguimiento. Definitivamente nunca esperé estar aquí, ahora mismo, delante de todos. Y, chico, son un montón."

_ ¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

"No estoy realmente segura de qué hablar, así que los dejaré hacer preguntas."

_ ¿Porqué soy tan patética? Definitivamente no fui hecha para hablar en público._

Cientos de brazos se alzaron en el aire. Oh, mierda. Debí haber perdido la cabeza cuando acepté hacer esto. Apuntó a una persona al azar, que se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella nerviosamente. _¿Todos mis fans son niños? se preguntó. Quizá si Kiara tuviera novia podríamos echarle un poco de picante a la cosa_. El niño le sonrió soñadoramente al escenario. "Eres preciosa," le informó. Michiru se encontró ruborizándose a pesar de ella.

_Vaya forma de ser dura, Kaioh._

"Gracias," contestó. "Tú no estás mal."

La mandíbula se le quedó abierta al niño mientras se desplomaba en su asiento.

_Bueno, eso fue fácil. _ Observó el mar de brazos dispararse de nuevo. Esta vez seleccionó a una mujer que lucía una camiseta de _Guardian_. Michiru estaba levemente sorprendida. Ni siquiera sabía que había de esas. La mujer, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que la propia Michiru, tosió nerviosamente.

"¿Podríasdarnosunaindicaciónacercadequépodemosesperardelapelícula?¿Serámuydiferentedelaserie deTV?"

Michiru pestañeó un par de veces. La mujer había hablado tan rápidamente que Michiru no había entendido una dichosa palabra. Sonrió.

"Entendí la palabra"_ "Pelicula _de ahí." La multitud se rió amablemente y la mujer se ruborizó hasta la raíz de su claro cabello. Repitió ambas preguntas, despacio esta vez, y se sentó.

Michiru se sintió para soltar una risita por alguna razón. Esto era divertido. ¿Quién sabía que podía hacer sonrojar tan fácilmente a las mujeres? _Y es bastante linda._

Al instante recordó que había ojos expectantes enfocados en cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Veamos. Puedes esperar mucho mejores efectos especiales." El público le aplaudió a eso. "Kiara puede encontrar un interés amoroso." En este punto había un sordo murmullo en la multitud. "Y hay un _muy _ sorprendente final."

Se sintió complacida cuando murmullo se hizo más ruidoso.

"Será diferente de la serie de TV," continuó, "de varias maneras. Nuestro presupuesto es mayor así que los trajes son realmente buenos. Las alas de Kiara se mueven de hecho y el material de que están hechas es bastante chulo." _Vaya forma de ser elocuente. Michiru_

"Tampoco tenemos que preocuparnos tanto por la censura, así que nos hemos tomado libertades."_ Aburridas libertades heterosexuales, pero libertades no obstante. penso_

"Creo que encajará perfectamente con la serie una vez se reinicie en otoño."

Michiru se preparó para la próxima serie de preguntas. La siguiente hora pasó más rápido de lo que habría imaginado posible. Había sido la última en la lista de miembros del reparto prevista para hablar en la convención, así que una vez acabó, fue rápidamente metida tras una mesa donde empezaría la sesión de autógrafos. Si algo, esto daba aun más miedo que encarar quinientas personas desde el escenario. Ahora tenía que, de hecho, interactuar con ellas de forma individual. El estómago de Michiru se revolvió ante el pensamiento. Alguien del comité de la convención estaba en el escenario y les daba instrucciones sobre cómo ir a conseguir sus autógrafos.

"Pareces levemente enferma," le informó Max Trouy desde su sitio al lado de ella. "¿Estás bien?"

Michiru forzó una sonrisa en su dirección. _Horrible actor, pero un tipo relativamente agradable. Penso_

"Sólo un poco nerviosa," contestó.

"Son sólo fans," le recordó Max, encogiéndose de hombros en modo falto de interés.

_Sólo fans. Sólo fans. _Michiru repitió las palabras en su mente, esperando que le diesen consuelo. Mientras la cola se congregaba, Michiru no pudo evitar sino desear que, por algún milagro, Haruka estuviera en la muchedumbre. Que de algún modo pudiera reconocerla.

_Estoy perdiendo totalmente la cabeza._ Pero pensar en Haruka le hizo sentirse levemente mejor. Una ansiosa fan le dio a Michiru una foto satinada de 8x10 de Kiara.

"Eres la mejor ángel que ha habido nunca ," dijo la niñita. Michiru se encontró sonriendo mientras garrapateaba su firma en la fotografía.

"Bueno, muchas gracias," dijo, levantando la vista. "¿Cuales tu nombre?"

"Erin," dijo la niña alegremente. Michiru escribió rápidamente, "Para Erin," sobre la firma.

"Gracias por venir a verme, Erin,"dijo y le devolvió la foto a la niña.

Erin se mordió el labio nerviosamente un momento. "Um, ¿puedo tener un abrazo?" Michiru pestañeó con sorpresa.

"C-claro," tartamudeó. _¿Por qué soy tan balbuceante idiota..?_ Intentó cubrir su nerviosismo con una sonrisa. La niña corrió alrededor de la mesa y tiró sus brazos alrededor de Michiru.

"Es el mejor día de mi vida," declaró Erin emocionadamente en la oreja de Michiru.

_Buena cosa que aún seas joven, chica._

Michiru se encontró riéndose entre dientes. Erin acabó el abrazo y escapó para mostrarle la firma a su madre, dejando a Michiru ligeramente aturdida.

_Bueno, esa fue una primera vez._ Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió al siguiente fan que esperaba. Esta vez era un peludo hombre de mediana edad, llevando una rota camiseta de Kiss. _Ni siquiera__ pienses en pedir un abrazo, colega_. Michiru entrecerró los ojos ligeramente en advertencia. Tras una hora, la mano de Michiru empezó a tener calambres, pero se negó a parar. No creía que fuese justo para la gente, que todavía esperaba en cola, tener que irse a casa de vacío sólo porque su culo estaba dormido y su mano acalambrada. Abrió y cerró dolorosamente su mano algunas veces mientras esperaba que apareciera la siguiente persona.

"No quise hablar tan rápido antes."

Michiru levantó la vista a un par de preciosos ojos castaños. Se encontró momentáneamente sin habla.

_Es aún más linda de cerca. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Haruka? ¿Algo sobre encanto?_

Sonrió. "Está bien. No pasa a menudo que consiga sonrojar a mujeres tan fácilmente," se encontró diciendo.

_¡Encanto no equivale a descarado coqueteo, ¡idioooooooota!_

En contestación, la mujer de nuevo se ruborizó furiosamente, en una forma que Michiru encontró increíblemente adorable.

Apresuradamente, le dio a Michiru la fotografía que llevaba. Michiru se sorprendió al ver que no era una de ella en personaje, sino que se trataba de una fotografía de Michiru Kaioh y no de Kiara. _Interesante_

. "¿A quién debería dedicársela?"

"Sam," la mujer dijo rápidamente, "antha."

Las cejas de Michiru desaparecieron bajo su flequillo.

Sam se rió nerviosamente. "Samantha," explicó."Lo siento. Puede dedicársela a Sam."

_Bueno, al menos está demasiado nerviosa para notarlo nerviosa que estoy. _Michiru ignoró la tentación de escribir, "¿Quieres salir alguna vez?" en la foto. En cambio, garrapateó, "A Sam Antha. Gracias por ver la serie. Atentamente, Michiru Kaioh."

_Ya. Es lo bastante platónico. _ Le devolvió la foto con una sonrisa. "Disfruta."

Sam sonrió. "Gracias," dijo con voz aguda y se fue.

Michiru la observó irse y sonrió ligeramente. Debería hacer más a menudo esto de las convenciones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<em>**

**_Querida Michelle,_**

**_Starbucks aceptó mi solicitud. Supongo que estaré haciendo café los próximos meses. ¿Cómo te gusta el tuyo? _**

**_¿O siquiera te gusta el café? _**

**_Adoro el café, aunque no con la magnitud que Mina._**

**_ Es un poco adicta, me temo. _**

**_Me gusta una buena taza por la mañana. Ñam-ñam. _**

**_Es la única forma de empezar el día. ¿No crees?_**

**_Tu amiga,Haruka_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querida Haruka,<em>**

**_Generalmente tomo Coca-cola de desayuno._**

**_ No sé porqué nunca me dio por el café, pero supongo que soy_**

**_más bien chica de refrescos. A veces, bebo Sprite por las mañanas, lo que creo no tiene sentido en tanto a cafeína,_**

**_ pero de algún modo me hace pasar el día. _**

**_Quizá sólo soy adicta al azúcar. _**

**_Tu amiga, Michelle_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querida Michelle,<em>**

**_Odio las cucarachas. Sé que no viene a cuento, pero hoy había una realmente gorda en el apartamento y huí gritando._**

**_ Eh, no te rías de mí. Era grande y un asco de mirar. Con enooooormes antenas y como…Como sea._**

**_Tu amiga, Haruka._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querida Haruka,<br>_**

**_Una cucaracha, ¿eh? ¿Y era grande dices? Me alegra que Mina pudiera ocuparse del malvado monstruo._**

**_¿Quién sabe lo que habría pasado por otra forma? _**

**_¡Podría haber multiplicado su tamaño y comerte viva!_**

**_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!_**

**_Tu amiga, Michelle_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querida Michelle,<em>**

**_Cállate._**

**_Tu amiga, Haruka_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querida Haruka, <em>**

**_Bromeaba sobre la cucaracha. _**

**_En realidad, yo misma no soy muy aficionada a ellas. _**

**_Pero absolutamente aborrezco _**

**las arañas. Grandes, pequeñas… ¡Puag!**

**Tu amiga, Michelle**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querida Michelle,<em>**

**_Tengo una araña mascota llamada Harriette a la que puedes _**

**_venir a saludar. Te dejará acariciarla si eres buena._**

**_Tu amiga, Haruka_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No tienes ninguna araña.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sí, la tengo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No la tienes.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La tengo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No la tienes. No la tienes. ¡No la tienes!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dijiste que tenías veintitrés años, ¿verdad? ;) Eh, ¿quieres chatear mañana por la noche? Mina tiene que trabajar tarde, <em>**

**_así que me aburriré cantidad y me vendría bien la compañía. _**

**_¿Qué dices?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Uf! Desearía poder :o( <em>**

**_Pero tengo un compromiso anterior del que no puedo escaparme. ¿Otro día?_**

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Realmente quisiera ir mas rapido con su relación...pero la espera valdra la pena._**


	17. Chapter 17 Es Ella

**CAPITULO 17**

**"Es ella"**

* * *

><p>Desde la ventana de la limusina, Michiru miraba la ciudad de Nueva York flotar en una serie de conversaciones mudas y transeúntes con rumbos desconocidos.<p>

_ Sí, no me importaría vivir aquí algún día._

Se acomodó más en los confines de cuero del asiento y se concentró en el mundo más allá de la seguridad de su limusina. Inconscientemente, miraba cada cuerpo que podía, preguntándose si alguno de ellos sería Haruka.

_Podría ser cualquiera._

"Gracias por hacer esto," dijo por fin, su mirada alejándose de la ajetreada metrópoli para fijarse en los vacilantes ojos azules de Ami.

"Sabes, que soy tu amiga, Michiru…bueno a parte de tu asistente y aunque me pagues por hacer esto yo siempre estare contigo," declaró Ami,

Michiru se rió ante el comentario. Michiru se miró su vestimenta. Iba vestida con un vestido hermoso y muy comodo, talvez no del gusto de todos pero después de todo, no eran los Premios de la Academia, igual podría estar cómoda."Michiru, podrías llevar un saco de patatas y lo harías parecer fabuloso," contestó Ami, leyendo sus pensamientos. "Pareces sexy y lo sabes."

_Sí, pero ¿qué pensaría Haruka?_

Michiru se encontró preguntándose. Ultimamente, todo se remontaba a Haruka y estaba empezando a ser irritante.

_¡Ni tan siquiera la conozco! Podría ser un cincuentón por todo lo que sé. _Alisó los mechones sueltos de cabello e inspiró profundamente. _No pensaré en Haruka. No pensaré en Haruka._

"Estás pensando en Haruka, ¿verdad?" adivinó Ami; Sobresaltada, Michiru le miró.

"No lo estoy," mintió. "Estaba pensando en… er… mi discurso."

"Oigámoslo entonces," dijo Ami, no creyendo una palabra. Michiru era tan fácil de leer cuando sus defensas estaban bajas.

_Probablemente debería haber preparado uno, ¿eh?_

Se aclaró la garganta. "Quiero agradecerles a todos los fans este prestigioso premio. Fue divertido besar a este macizo de hombre junto a mí. Sus labios eran suave seda y su vello facial no me rascó en absoluto. Por eso disfruté besándole. Como disfruto besando a todos los hombres. Uba uba, viva le heterosexualidad. Amén."

Ami aplaudió. "Te desafío a repetir eso literalmente en el podio," bromeó. "Te desafío doble, de hecho."

"Ja," dijo Michiru rotundamente. _ Maldición_. Michiru vio como su destino venía a plena vista.

_Era hora del espectáculo._

_Hasta ahora, va bien. _ Michiru miró al escenario donde estaba tocando la última banda de furor entre adolescentes.

Al lado de ella, su fiel asistente y amiga Ami "¿Sabes lo que vas a decir?" le preguntó ella.

"Improvisaré," respondió Michiru. Le echó una rápida ojeada al público. "No he visto a Rye por aquí. Quizá no pudo venir."

"Oí que está filmando algo en Saskatchewan," bromeó Ami.

"Si pudiera ser tan afortunada." La atención de Michiru regresó al escenario mientras el número del baile acababa y la multitud rompía a aplaudir. Aplaudió con más entusiasmo del quesentía.

Al lado de ella, Ami se rebulló en su asiento."Recuerda que no soy Darien y no puedes besarme, además recuerda que ya no están juntos". Michiru sonrió ligeramente.

" ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a besarte?" pregunto Michiru

"Porque la gente siempre besa a la persona con que están, de camino a aceptar un premio, además el hecho que ganes un premio por mejor beso dará de que hablar," respondió Ami con una sonrisa. "Es tradición. Además, no creas que la gente se preguntara porque no me has despedido si te he supuestamente quitado al mejor hombre del universo como diría Darien al cual aun deseas desesperadamente."

Michiru no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo con una sonrisa que se asemejaba mas a una carcajada "No te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo"

El aplauso continuó mientras una voz por los altavoces anunciaba a los siguientes dos presentadores. "De la serie de TV,_ Making It_ , por favor den la bienvenida a Douglass Price y Jane Feinman."

Ambos actores caminaron hasta el podio transparente a un lado del escenario y sonrieron cálidamente mientras el público continuaba vitoreando.

"¿Qué es una buena película sin ese beso especial?" preguntó Jane mientras el ruido se calmaba a un sordo rugido.

Michiru tomó una profunda inspiración. "Allá vamos," murmuró (Michiru ya habia sido informada que ella era quien habia ganado la estatuilla al "Mejor beso"; era algo que a su representante y Ami le habían informado y la razón por la cual estaba obligada a asisitir).

"Y ¿qué es una buena presentación de premios sin un beso especial?" El tipo cerró los ojos y arrugó los labios, sólo para ser ligeramente abofeteado por la mujer pequeña al lado de él.

"Te dije que no en público," respondió Jane, mientras el público reía.

"Estamos aquí para celebrar ese mágico momento cuando nuestros personajes favoritos en la gran pantalla comparten ese beso memorable."

Douglass se frotó la cara y asintió. "Oh, cierto," dijo. "Y los nominados a mejor beso son…"

Las grandes pantallas a ambos lados del escenario se encendieron mientras una voz profunda anunciaba, "Kim Strayer y Paul James en _Images of You_."

Los dos actores en cuestión aparecieron en pantalla. La mujer miraba en un espejo donde su reflejo cambiaba de ella al de un chico.

"¿Peter?" preguntó vacilantemente. El chico salió del espejo y abrazó a la joven en un beso apasionado. El clip acabó y otro lo reemplazó.

"Billy Lee yPepper Elles en _Gordon's Laundry Basket _."

El público vitoreó éste.

Michiru se rió disimuladamente. "¿_Gordon'sLaundry Basket_?" Le chinchó a Ami. "Parece algo que escribiría Darien." Ami se rio ante el comentario tan acertado de Michiru a su novio.

"Rye Philips y Michiru Kaioh en _Blanket of Darkness_."

Michiru respingó ante la imagen de ella y Rye Phillips besándose con entrega.

_ Asco. Asco. Asco. De todo por lo que podrían nominarme._

El clip acabó y la atención de todos volvió a Jane y Douglass. "Y el ganador es…"

Michiru contuvo el aliento. Por favor, no me dejes paralizarme cuando esté allí. Lo último que necesito es que Haruka vea esto y piense que soy una completa idiota. Se detuvo. _No pensaré en Haruka. No pensaré en Haruka. No pensaré_…

"¡Rye Philips y Michiru Kaioh!" anunció Jane mientras la multitud enloquecía.

Michiru fingió sorpresa y emoción como haría cualquier buena actriz. para complacer a Ami y a su representante, se inclinó y abrazo a Ami antes de ponerse en pie y subir al escenario.

_Dios, hay un montón de gente aquí_, se dio cuenta cuando tuvo una buena vista del público. Tomó el premio de Douglass, que le susurró felicitaciones en la oreja. Sonrió y le dio las gracias, entonces ocupó su sitio en el podio.

_Supongo que Rye no pudo venir después de todo. _El público se tranquilizó anticipando su discurso.

_Tranquila, ya, recuerda que Haruka va a estar viendo esto. Oh, Dios, como si hubiese algo que pudiese decir aceptando este premio en particular que no me haga parece una total payasa._

Michiru se quedó mirando la estatua de palomitas de maíz y se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda decirse tras ganar un premio como este," bromeó," excepto gracias. Siempre es un honor ser reconocida por ser buena besadora."

_Haruka_. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. "Al principio, creí que era algo tonto recibir un premio por besar a alguien en pantalla. Como que descarté la nominación con una risa al primer momento de recibirla. Pero entonces, empecé a pensar en cómo me siento cada vez que me atrapa el romance en pantalla de otros y cómo no puedo esperar ese momento cuando finalmente expresen su amor. Quiero decir, es lo que todos buscamos, ¿verdad? Amor."

Michiru se detuvo un momento, entonces continuó. "Creo que como actores lo único que realmente podemos esperar es que, de algún modo, nuestra actuación conmueva a los espectadores de alguna forma, les motive a creer en la magia de la posibilidad y la promesa del amor. Me gustaría pretender que este premio significa que he logrado algo de ese estilo. O eso, o que muchas chicas creen que Rye Phillip sera muy guapo." Se rió.

"Pero cualesquiera fueran tus razones para votar, gracias."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador y se retrepó en la silla. Estaba intentando pretender que no se sentía defraudada por el hecho que Michelle no pudiera encontrarla online esa noche, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien.

_¿Compromiso anterior? Hmm. _Había sido un día sumamente tranquilo.

Mina estaba en el trabajo y no volvería a casa en horas. Haruka había estado ansiado todo el día un chat online con Michelle pero, al parecer, tendría que arreglárselas sola.

**Querida Michelle,**

**¿Otro día? Claro. Hazme saber cuando estarás disponible y entonces me uniré a ti.**

** Es una pena que no pudieras venir esta noche. **

**Estoy realmente aburrida. Pero eso está bien. Ansío oír todo sobre tu 'compromiso anterior'.**

**Si quieres hablar sobre eso, claro está. **

**¿Es este uno de los eventos para los que tenías que comprar trajes? Ciertamente estoy inquisitiva esta noche. Como sea, ya que no estás para entretenerme, voy a encontrar entretenimiento en otra parte. **

**Espero tener pronto noticias de ti.**

**Tu amiga, Haruka**

Hauka apagó el ordenador y miró por el vacío apartamento. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Visitar a Mina? Na, ya lo hice dos veces hoy.

Realmente necesito tener vida propia. Um, ¿ver TV? Nada bueno los viernes. Tamborileó un dedo contra su barbilla y miró a través de las puertas dobles que daban al balconcito. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se había aventurado en la Ciudad. Bueno,. Paseemos. Agarró su bloc de bocetos y lápiz, y se dirigió al gran desconocido. Haruka no mintió a Michelle cuando le dijo que era una colgada de la naturaleza. Adoraba todo de la Tierra, desde los árboles y flores a los animales. Las cucarachas eran, por supuesto, una excepción, pero realmente no las contaba como animales. Eran más bien molestas pequeñas…Bueno, en todo caso, uno de los sitios favoritos de Haruka era Central Park. Siempre que tenía tiempo, tomaba residencia en uno de los muchos bancos esparcidos por el lugar y bocetaba. También era buen lugar para sacar fotos, pero esa noche se había olvidado la cámara así que tenía que capturar los momentos a mano. Varias horas después, se encontró con el lago mostrando el la escultura de Emma Stebbins, _ "Angel of Waters"_.

La pieza de metal representaba a un ángel cerniéndose en el aire y descendiendo hacia las aguas de la fuente con la esperanza de dar el regalo de la curación. _Poeta y Ángel,_ pensó Haruka, esbozando las alas del ángel en el bloc. Quizá le gustan los ángeles. Me pregunto si vino aquí mientras estaba en Nueva York. Por cierto, ¿por qué estaba en Nueva York? Haruka suspiró, mirando sobre la baranda de la terraza. Debajo, los turistas retrataban la fuente, los flashes de las cámaras bañaban la escultura en luz etérea. _"¿Por qué siento como si no supiera nada de ti?" _pensó deseando saber mas de esa mujer que en poco tiempo se habia convertido en alguien especial para ella.

Haruka, devolvió su atención a la fuente. Puso el dibujo al lado de la estatua real y comparó. No estaba mal .Cerró el bloc y suspiró, mirando rápidamente la hora.

Mina debería estar ya en casa. Miró la escultura unos instantes más y entonces se dirigió de regreso a casa.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Cuando Michiru despertó a la siguiente mañana, no pudo evitar tener la necesidad de salir y olvidarse de todo un poco, recordar que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de Haruka le hacia cosquillas en su estomago, asi que sin mas se levanto de su cama para poder bañarse y arreglarese para salir.

Al hacerlo y bajar a la planta baja y dirigirse a la cocina pudo encontrarse con Ami desayunando con un plato de frutas mientras hablaba por teléfono con Darien.

Darien te envía saludos, dijo

Buenos días; contesto Michiru con una sonrisa agradeciendo que Ami que le tenia un desayuno igual que el de ella, sentándose a desayunar.

Al terminar el desayuno Michiru se dirigió a tomar como todas sus mañana una lata de Coca-Cola del refrigerador.

Como va Darien, pregunto Michiru a Ami.

Pues, emocionado con su nueva producción, ya sabes; aunque realmente aun no en entiendo realmente de que se trata de tomates o manzanas; bueno, tengo que hacer unas llamadas y coordinarte unas entrevistas y tu que haras para hoy?

"Pensé en dar un paseo," dijo. "Un poco de turismo. ¿Qué crees? ¿Hoy debería ser pelirroja, morena o rubia?"

"Creo que deberías afeitarte la cabeza." Asintió solemnemente e hizo un sonido zumbante. "Entonces nadie te reconocerá, confía en mí."

"Mmm," respondió Michiru. "Lo consideraré."

"Bien. Da igual, me largo. Diviértete haciendo…lo que sea." La saludó y fue hacia la puerta. Michiru se dio la vuelta. "¡Diviertete con tus llamadas!"

"Jaja. Ya oí eso. Prueba algo más original la próxima vez." Y entonces desapareció por la puerta.

Entonces se encogió de hombros y fue hacia los escalones. Había cosas importantes que hacer hoy. Y mejor seguía adelante antes que perdiera todo el valor.

**QQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Vestida en su atuendo de infiltrada, Michiru se dirigió a las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York que aguardaban. Pensando que había sido rubia en su última excursión, optó por el aspecto pelirrojo esta vez. Enormes gafas de sol ocultaban gran porción de su cara y la ropa holgada escondía su cuerpo. Nadie la miró fijamente o embobado mientras pasaba y Michiru suspiró con alivio. A veces olvidaba cuan agradable era ir a alguna parte y no tener a todos inmediatamente reconociéndola. La fama era emocionante durante unos quince minutos antes de volverse una completa carga que uno nunca podía quitarse de encima. Concedido, tenía sus privilegios de vez en cuando. Pero a veces… sólo a veces… Michiru deseaba poder ir por una calle ajetreada y no tener que preocuparse de que el viento pudiera llevarse su peluca o de que alguien pudiera reconocerla a través del disfraz.

Michiru miró a la gente, preguntándose qué realmente pensaban de ella. Preguntándose qué pensarían si supieran quién era realmente. Preguntándose, incluso, si realmente les importaba saberlo. Cada vez que concedía una entrevista no podía evitar preguntarse si a la gente realmente les importaba saber la respuesta a las preguntas que estaban formulando. ¿Por qué quería saber la gente quién hizo su vestido? ¿O por qué les importaba si bebía Pepsi o Coca-cola? En el gran esquema de las cosas, ¿importaba realmente cualquiera de esas cosas? ¿Importaba ella? Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y continuó atravesando la atestada ciudad, sintiéndose, como siempre, de algún modo desconectada de todo.

Apuesto que la mayoría de la gente que camina por aquí desearía saber como es estar en una de esas carteleras de allí. Fama… fortuna… si sólo pudieran probarlo. Y aquí estoy yo, escondida entre ellos, deseando encajar.

* * *

><p>"¿Te sobra cambio?"<p>

Michiru fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un hombre que estaba junto a ella. Sostenía una taza ligeramente cascada, que hacía diestramente juego con su atavío. Sus ojos castaños miraban suplicantes a los de ella.

"¿Cambio?" repitió.

Las palabras de Haruka se filtraron de repente a través de la conciencia de Michiru.

_Hay tanto que uno puede hacer, dados los recursos._

Michiru miró al hombre, preguntándose cuántas veces había pasado junto a alguien como él y no le había mirado dos veces.

"No tengo cambio," dijo apologéticamente. Sacó su cartera y esperó que algo hubiera allí. Nunca llevaba efectivo encima. Uno piojoso de veinte la miró. Lo agarró y se lo dio al hombre.

"Es todo lo que llevo encima," explicó. Los ojos del hombre se pusieron tan grandes como platillos y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara.

"Gracias," dijo, mirando el billete en su mano como si fuera oro.

"Dios te bendiga." Michiru sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de repente.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" se encontró preguntando.

"James," dijo. Le sonrió cálidamente y ofreció su mano. "Soy Michelle," le informó, preguntándose por qué había optado por su ese nombre. "¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?" preguntó, sorprendiéndose de nuevo.

James asintió débilmente y la miró como si temiese que desapareciera."Vamos, James," instó Michiru. "Escoge tu veneno. Yo invito."

* * *

><p>Michiru no podía recordar la última vez que había estado en un McDonald. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba segura de haber estado nunca, pero es lo que James había seleccionado y ¿quién era ella para discutir? James se aplicó a su comida con implacable entrega y Michiru intentó no quedarse mirando. En cambio, contempló la hamburguesa mal envuelta en papel amarillo.<p>

_¿La gente come esto?_

La desenvolvió con cuidado y la miró silenciosamente. Tuvo el súbito impulso de hurgarla. Así que se volvió en cambio a las patatas fritas. No daban tanto miedo.

"Eres muy bondadosa," dijo James de repente, a través de un bocado de comida.

Bondadosa. Michiru pensó en esa palabra un momento. ¿Estaba haciendo esto por bondad? ¿O era lástima? ¿O siquiera culpa? ¿Por qué alguien hacía algo, realmente?

"Sólo quería compañía," se encontró diciendo.

"¿Una chica bonita como tú?" preguntó James, los ojos castaños estudiándola intensamente. "Lo encuentro difícil de creer."

Michiru se quitó las gafas de la cara. Dudaba muchísimo que James supiese quién era ella, o tan siquiera le importase.

"La belleza no asegura compañía necesariamente," respondió. "Y el dinero tampoco asegura felicidad."

"Sólo un tejado sobre tu cabeza y comida en la mesa," respondió James, aunque su tono era ligero. "Todo lo demás es sólo cuestión de suerte." Michiru se mordió el labio, sintiéndose repentinamente tonta por discutir sus problemillas con un sin techo.

_Dios, he de ser la persona más egoísta de la Tierra._

"Bueno, James, háblame de ti." James la miró la intacta hamburguesa de Michiru.

"¿Quieres?" le ofreció ella.

Él aceptó la oferta sin dilación y mordió la hamburgesa alegremente. Michiru agarró un puñado de patatas y se las metió en la boca. Nada mal. Podría acostumbrarse a estos chismes. Durante la siguiente hora o así, James le contó todo a Michiru sobre cómo su madre le había echado de casa cuando tenía dieciséis años. Había estado desde entonces en las calles, intentando defenderse solo. Había intentado vender drogas pero estaba demasiado enganchado en su propia adicción para realmente tener ganancias. Finalmente, había dejado el hábito. Estaba limpio desde entonces, excepto que ahora se volvía a la botella de vez en cuando. Le ayudaba a lidiar con los fríos meses de invierno y los solitarios días de verano.

Michiru escuchó silenciosamente la historia, preguntándose cómo le habría ido a ella en una situación similar.

_ Me habría muerto. Literalmente._

El respeto y la admiración reemplazaron su inicial piedad por el hombre. Antes de separarse, Michiru garrapateó su número de trabajo en un pedazo de papel. "Llámame," le dijo. "Si alguna vez necesitas algo." James asió el pedazo de papel en su mano y le sonrió a través de acuosos ojos castaños.

"Eres una persona especial," le dijo.

"Gracias."

"No, gracias a _ti_ ," dijo, con tantos grados de significación en las palabras que ni siquiera podía contarlos todos. Le abrazó.

"Cuídate, James." Mientras se alejaba, reasumiendo su jornada hacia su destino original, se preguntó brevemente si James la llamaría alguna vez. O si los veinte dólares sólo se gastarían en la ocasional botella que le mantuviera caliente y esperanzado a través de muchas noches interminables.

Washington Square Park era un zoo de actividad que, de algún modo, logró poner a Michiru aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Pasó a gente leyendo y gente hablando y gente morreándose. Con cada paso su corazón latía más y más desbocado hasta que pensó que podría explotarle el pecho. Tomó asiento al borde de la fuente e inspiró profundamente.

_Probablemente ni siquiera esté aquí. No seas tan perdedora._

Michiru obligó a su mirada a vagar por el área ocupada. Había un mimo subiendo una soga invisible. A unos metros de él, tres tipos hacían acrobacias. Una multitud se había reunido alrededor de ellos, así que Michiru no podía ver muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero de vez en cuando sus cabriola seran premiadas con entusiasmados vítores.

Y entonces pilló la situación de la mesa, metida en una agradable zona sombreada. Varias pinturas estaban exhibidas. El corazón de Michiru amenazó con salírsele por la garganta. Se atrevió a mirar detrás de la mesa, donde vio a la chica cuyo número había conseguido Darien.

_"Debe ser Mina"._

Michiru se tomó un momento para estudiarla."_Es realmente bonita"._

Largo cabello rubio enmarcaba una cara de juvenil aspecto. En la distancia, sus ojos parecían azules, pero Michiru llevaba gafas así que no podría jurar que fuera exacto. Para desilusión y alivio de Michiru, Mina parecía estar sola de nuevo.

_¿Se molesta siquiera Haruka en vender su propio material?_

Debatió largo y tendido si debía acercarse la mesa o no. Pero la mera noción mandaba su corazón a una mega maratón que Michiru temía acabaría en un masivo ataque cardíaco. Tomando una profunda inspiración, decidió tragarse sus miedos y arriesgarse. Se puso de pie, sintiéndose orgullosa de ese pequeño logro.

_Pasitos de bebé. Vamos, ¿eres una famosa estrella de cine y ni puedes recorrer unos metros para ver una pintura?_

Eso no hizo mucho por aliviar el pánico que se asentaba sobre ella pero, de algún modo, forzó adelante sus vacilantes miembros. A medio camino de su destino, se paró en seco. Mina ya no estaba sola. Había otra chica de pie al lado de ella. Michiru pestañeó, sabiendo bien que estaba mirando fijamente.

_ ¿Es ella?_

La chica estaba intentando equilibrar un par de perritos calientes, una botella de agua, una bolsa de galletitas y una lata de refresco, y casi dejó caer los cinco artículos sobre la cabeza de Mina. Mina aceptó los dos perritos calientes y el refresco, mientras su compañera se quedaba la bolsa y el agua para ella. Dejó caer ambos artículos en la mesa y tomó asiento.

_Oh, Dios. Si es Haruka, tengo un serio problema._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Ya ven...Poco a poco...la relación de estas bellas mujeres se dará..._**

**_Gracias por comentar..._**


	18. Chapter 18 Es ella II

**CAPITULO**

**18**

**ES ELLA II**

Michiru temía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Había esperado que Haruka fuera linda, quizá incluso semi bien parecida. Pero esto era algo completamente diferente. Lo primero que Michiru notó fueron los ojos. Y tuvo que bajarse levemente las gafas para poder descifrar su color real y aun no podía realmente decidirse. Eran castaño, verde y oro todo mezclado en uno. Bondadosos, cálidos e invitadores.

Se iluminaron cuando rió. El corto y sedoso cabello rubio claro tenía reflejos brillantes, que Michiru supuso eran cortesía del sol, y enmarcaba su hermoso rostro.

_ Así que es bellísima. Está bien. Estás bien. Sólo respira. Dentro. Fuera. Bien._

Estoy tan jodida. Arrastrándose adelante, logró ir acercándose a la mesa, aunque ahora no estaba completamente segura de llegar hasta allí.

_¿Qué infiernos diría? No puedo muy bien presentarme como Michelle._

En lo que parecía cámara lenta, logró alcanzar su destino de algún modo. Un momento estaba a miles de millas y al siguiente estaba justo allí. Atrapada por una avalancha de recuerdos que consistían en correos sueltos y conversaciones online. Todo terminaba en este momento. Tenía que decir algo ingenioso. Algo que asombrase a Haruka. Algo como…

"Hola." Mina levantó la vista de su perrito caliente.

"¿Estás interesada en algo?" preguntó Haruka, sonriendo en una forma que Michiru encontró desarmante. El idioma abandonó a Michiru en ese instante y le quedó un único método de comunicación. Apuntar. Así que apuntó un artículo al azar de la mesa, que terminó siendo un boceto a lápiz de un ángel.

_Imagínate_

Haruka miró el dibujo un momento y atribulados ojos se alzaron para encontrar los de Michiru.

"Lo siento," se disculpó. "No quería tener ése en exposición." Ojeó a Mina y le lanzó una mirada indescifrable, una que Michiru supuso era de significativo disgusto.

Michiru rápidamente miró por la mesa.

"Está bien," dijo rápidamente, quizá demasiado rápidamente. Se sintió sonrojar.

_Soy toda una boba._

"Um, ¿que tal ése?" Apuntó una pintura del amanecer.

_¿Amanecer?_

"¿Te quedaste, uh, levantada para pintar ése?" Haruka se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Parece que lo hice?" preguntó.

_Pregunta trampa. Pregunta trampa. Piensa antes de hablar._

"Bueno," Michiru empezó, estudiando la pintura cuidadosamente, "no soy quién para cuestionar tus métodos artísticos, pero diría que parece lo bastante realista para ser una fotografía. Aunque, no estoy segura que haya película lo bastante buena para capturar la vibración de esos colores." Su mirada volvió vacilantemente a Haruka, mientras esperaba una reacción.

Para su sorpresa, Haruka se ruborizó. "Gracias," dijo, "es una de las cosas más agradables que nadie me ha dicho nunca. ¿Eres artista?"

"Ah, no," contestó Michiru. "Sólo sé apreciar un buen amanecer cuando lo veo. ¿Cuánto?"

"Quince," contestó Haruka.

Michiru estaba a punto de ir por su cartera, cuando recordó que estaba vacía. ¡Joder! "Uh, ¿no supongo que aceptas tarjetas del crédito?" preguntó torpemente. _ Porque puedes darle la tarjeta de crédito de Michiru Kaioh y ella no lo notará._

Haruka agitó la cabeza. "Lo siento," dijo. "No tengo uno de esos cachivaches."

Michiru no podía recordar haber estado nunca más avergonzada. ¿¡Soy una maldita millonaria y ni siquiera tengo quince dólares?!

Haruka pareció darse cuenta de la zozobra de Michiru porque habló.

"Te diré algo," dijo, buscando algo detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta sosteniendo una de sus tarjetas. "Llévate la pintura. Puedes mandarme luego el dinero por correo."

Michiru aceptó la tarjeta, una réplica exacta de la que llevaba en su cartera.

"¿Realmente confías en que lo haga?" preguntó.

"Claro," le respondió, lanzándole de nuevo esa sonrisa matadora. "No puedes equivocarte confiando en quien le gustan los amaneceres."

Michiru se sintió como para llorar con esa simple declaración.

"Gracias," dijo. "Tendrás tu dinero mañana," prometió, tomando la pintura.

"Disfruta," le gritó Haruka.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, Michiru miró la pintura. Sonrió ante la luminosa mezcla de colores en el lienzo, tan representativa de la artista que los había puesto allí.

Eso _sí que es bondad._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" exigió Mina, limpiándose ketchup de la comisura de la boca. Se quedó mirando a Haruka con obvia mirada de desaprobación. Haruka la miró con confusión.<p>

"¿Qué?"

Mina usó el resto de su perrito caliente para apuntar en dirección de la primera y única "cliente" del día.

"Acabas de regalarle tu pintura a una completa desconocida," dijo. "¿Sincera-mente crees que va a mandarte el dinero?"

"No importa," contestó Haruka, su mirada inconscientemente regresando a la desconocida a unos metros. "Le gustó mi pintura." Mina agitó la cabeza.

"Te tiraste lo más grande con esa pieza. ¿Por qué la regalaste? ¿Y quince dólares? ¡Creí que ibas a venderla por treinta!"

Haruka se rió, abriendo la bolsa de galletitas que le había comprado a un vendedor. Como si la diferencias de quince dólares hiciera gran impacto en su estándar de vida. Además, el arte no iba de ganar dinero. Iba de autoexpresión y hacer sentir a otra gente… algo… lo que fuera. Además, la joven parecía… simpática.

Era un día tan hermoso. La gente había salido, el clima era cálido sin ser desagradablemente caluroso. Una buena brisa movía el aire. La gente era feliz e iba a lo suyo.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" preguntó Mina con suspicacia. Haruka sólo se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una galletita a su amiga. Eran buenas. Crujientes y saciantes.

"Es que es un día precioso. Quizá regale todas mis pinturas." Rápidamente miró el boceto del _ Angel de las Aguas _ y fue a por él.

"Excepto éste." Metió la hoja con cuidado en su mochila.

"Ésa es otra cosa," dijo Mina, señalándolo con la lata de Pepsi de su mano. "¿Qué_ pasa_ con ese dibujo? ¿Qué fue esa mirada que me diste antes?" "Se supone que es un regalo," contestó Haruka pacientemente.

"¿Para…?"¿Por qué tenía Mina que ser tan inquisitiva? Haruka miró a su mejor amiga y se mordió con indecisión el labio inferior.

_Va a creer que es estúpido penso. _"Michelle."

Mina dejó de masticar por un momento mientras sus ojos azules claros volaban a los de Haruka. Tragó. "Michelle," repitió. "¿Online Michelle?"

Haruka se apresuró en explicarse. "Verás, su alias es Poeta yAngel, así que me figuré que probablemente le gustan los ángeles. Nunca dijo que sí, pero puedo asumirlo. De todas formas, pensaba mandarle el boceto del ángel. Quizá le guste."

Mina asintió despacio. "¿No crees que te estás poniendo un poco _demasiado _ amistosa con esa chica lesbiana?" preguntó. "Podría empezar a hacerse una idea equivocada. Quiero decir, conversaciones online de toda la noche, regalos no solicitados…" Hizo una pausa. "A menos que se esté haciendo la idea _correcta_."

Le dio un codazo a Haruka y le guiñó. Haruka miró al cielo. "No es eso para nada. No la conoces."

"Tampoco tú," señaló Mina, terminando su perrito caliente. "Podría ser como… enorme, horrible… tío viejo. Con parche en el ojo y barriga cervecera. Y que le guste eructar el alfabeto en público y pasearse desnudo por su apartamento."

Haruka se rió. No podía imaginarse a Michelle haciendo ninguna de esas cosas. "Es una _chica_. y tiene veintitrés años y es poeta y actriz."

"Eso dice," discutió Mina. "No sabes seguro ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Te ha enviado ya una foto de ella?"

Haruka se lo pensó. "Bueno, no. Pero yo tampoco le he mandado una de mí. No tiene idea de mi aspecto. Por lo que sabe,_ yo_ podría ser el gordo del parche."

"Es bellísima," gimoteó Michiru, cayendo sobre el sofá con un sordo golpe. Se puso uno de los cojines del sofá sobre la cara y le gimió. Entonces lo tiró al lado. "Tiene los ojos más hermoso del mundo. Y su sonrisa… oh, uau… y su voz. Es como… como miel… o algo que es dulce y…" Perdió el hilo y volvió a gemir."Mm, oh, sí, justo ahí," Ami gimió con dicha desde la mesa gracias al masaje que estaba recibiendo. "Abajo… abajo…aaaaah…"

"Y me dio la pintura," continuó Michiru. "Sólo porque sí. ¿Por qué haría eso? Quizá sintió una conexión entre nosotras, ¿sabes? Como algún tipo de empuje…" Lo consideró y agitó la cabeza. "O quizá sólo es la persona más dulce de todo el mundo. Y yo soy la tonta que está mintiéndole."Un continuo gemir fue la contestación. Michiru echó una mirada por encima del sofá y entrecerró los ojos. Ami estaba en la mesa de masaje llevando nada más que una toalla mientras una pizpireta rubia trabajaba sus músculos. "¿Me estás escuchando?" le exigió.

Ninguna respuesta."¿Ami?" Los soñolientos ojos azules se enfocaron en su dirección. "Oh, eh, Mich. No me di cuenta que estabas en casa."

Michiru tiró el cojín del sofá en su dirección. Falló y, en su lugar, le pegó a la masajista.

_Uups_. Irritados ojos oscuros se entrecerraron, mientras la rubia se inclinaba para recuperar el objeto."¿Perdió algo?" preguntó, sosteniendo el cojín del sofá.

Michiru sonrió dulcemente. "¿Te importaría pegarle en la cabeza con él?" preguntó.

"Eh, eh, no hay necesidad de violencia," exclamó Ami.

"Su hora acabó," anunció la masajista, devolviendo el cojín a Michiru, que logró cogerlo a pesar del hecho que sus habilidades atléticas eran más que escasas. Ami rodó fuera de la mesa de masaje, cuidadosa en mantener la toalla alrededor de su cintura. "Soy feliz, feliz," comentó Ami, "Definitivamente esa mujer vale lo que has pagado por ella"

"Lo que he pagado?" pregunto Michiru

"Claro" Contesto una feliz Ami, "No deseas ver feliz a tu asistente?, recuerda que si soy feliz soy eficiente…"

Michiru miró al cielo. "¿Oíste algo de lo que dije?"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Antes."

Ami arqueó una ceja. "¿Estabas hablando?" preguntó. Se encogió de hombros y pareció notar la pintura por primera vez. Estaba apoyada contra la parte de atrás del sofá, a medio metro de donde estaban. "¿Qué es eso?"

Detrás de ella, la masajista plegó la mesa y se preparó para irse. Ami fue momentáneamente distraído por la salida de la mujer.

Michiru miró de nuevo al cielo y reemplazó el cojín de sofá antes de ponerse en pie. "Eso es una pintura," le informó. Se acercó para también contemplarla. Ami le lanzó una mirada indescifrable y se arrodilló para inspeccionar el lienzo. Agitó la cabeza y pasó un dedo por la esquina inferior derecha.

"¿H. Tenoh?" miró sobre su hombro."¿Qué hiciste?"Soltó un largo suspiro y se apoyó contra la parte de atrás del sofá.

"La conocí, Ami," dijo."Quiero decir, ella no sabía quién era yo. Ninguno de mis yos. Pero yo sabía que era ella."

"¿Y?"

"Uau," musitó Michiru. Ami se puso de pie, asintiendo.

"¿Así que fuiste a ella y le compraste otra pieza de arte?" adivinó. "¿Peluca…. gafas…?"

Michiru se encogió de hombros. Ami se rascó la nuca y miró fijamente a su mejor amiga. "¿Así que esta chica cree que eres tres personas distintas?" Hizo una pausa para reconsiderarlo. "No. No. No _sabe_ que eres tres personas distintas." Lanzó las manos al aire con exasperación. "¿Cómo no has desarrollado ya personalidad múltiple?"

Los ojos azules de Ami se entrecerraron ligeramente. "¿O lo has hecho?"

Michiru soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas, sus piernas colgando por encima del sofá. Se quedó mirando la vista al revés del centro de entretenimiento y gimió. "¿Por qué tenía que ser hermosa?" preguntó. "No podía ser fea. No. Por supuesto que no, eso habría sido demasiado simple."

Ami apareció a su lado un momento después y se sentó. La miró un largo momento antes de sonreír. "¿Hermosa? ¿Y hetero, dices?"

"Si" dijo Michiru con su voz entrecortada.

"¿y te duele porque no puede ser tuya?

Michiru abrió la boca para responder, pero al instante la cerró. Se giró, cuidadosa de no golpear la cabeza de Ami con sus piernas, y logró ponerse en posición sedente. "No es _mía_," respondió suavemente.

"¿Sólo quieres que lo sea?" dijo Ami

Michiru frunció el entrecejo y agitó la cabeza."Realmente no importa. Nunca funcionaría."

"¿Porque eres Michiru Kaioh?"

"Entre otras cosas. Por no mencionar que es _hetero_."

"Más que no tiene idea de quién eres." Dijo Ami

Michiru Suspiró de nuevo "Y es sólo una cosa online." dijo

"Así que, claramente, jamás nada podría salir de esto," concordó Ami.

"Cierto," le dijo Michiru, aunque su voz no tenía inflexión. Que deprimente era esto. Agitó la cabeza y se puso de pie para recuperar la pintura. La depositó contra la mesa de café para que ambas pudieran mirarla. "Es preciosa, ¿verdad?" preguntó, reclamando su sitio en el sofá.

"Es un amanecer." Dijo Ami

"Y los amaneceres son preciosos." Levantó la vista hasta ella.

"Me la dio. Gratis. Me dijo que le mandara después el dinero por correo, aunque no creo que espere que lo haga."Ami resopló.

"Menudo negocio tiene montado."

La mirada de Michiru regresó a la pintura. "Pidió quince dólares." Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y consideró el brillante uso del color. "Pero apenas creo que sea un precio justo."

Ami asintió. "Quizá cinco dólares."

Le lanzó un codazo al estómago. Fuerte. "No seas cretina."Ami se frotó la lesión y suspiró. "¿Qué estás tramando ahora?"

Michiru sonrió. "Creo que esta pintura vale mucho más que eso."

Ami captó su mirada y arqueó una ceja. "¿Cuánto más?"

"Mucho."

QQQ

* * *

><p>QQQQQ<p>

Mina habia asistido a una audición, y Haruka estaba terminando parte de sus tareas de la Universidad. Cualquiera diría que hubiese estado escribiendo por más tiempo de lo que había pensado, o la audición de Mina había terminado antes

de tiempo ya que de repente entro y se dirigió al refrigerador

"Como te fue" dijo Haruka desde la mesa en la que estaba

Mina estaba mirando en el refrigerador. "Estamos en serio con necesidad de ir de compras. Todo lo que tenemos es sobra de comida china que está ahí desde hace mucho tiempo y cerveza. "Sacó una botella de cerveza y cerró la puerta.

"Se trataba de una prueba rápida." Dijo Mina bebió su cerveza y arrojó la gorra a la basura, y se acerco caminando. "Fue una pesadilla."

"¿una especie de pesadilla aburrida, o interesante, me dejas hacer-un poco-de palomitas de maíz?"

Mina tomó un largo sorbo y cayo sentada al lado de Haruka, "Definitivamente de palomitas de maíz." Entonces sonrió. "Si hay alguna".

"Voy a contarte la historia entonces." Dijo Minia, Se puso cómoda.

"Dispara", dijo Haruka

"Bueno. Veamos. En primer lugar, me llevó un montón encontrar el edificio porque nadie sabía de ningún Teatro Clairmont y aunque tenía la dirección del lugar no me di cuenta, que en realidad estaba buscando un edificio de apartamentos. "

"Bueno..."

"Y ni siquiera es una fantasía. No. Eso hace que nuestro edificio de apartamentos sea de lujo. En cualquier caso, entre en 'Clairmont Teatro', subí al tercer piso, según las instrucciones, y golpee la puerta 312. En ese punto, yo estaba empezando a llegar a la idea de que esto no era lo que yo esperaba. Pero, pensé, una prueba es una prueba. Por lo tanto, golpee y espere. Y espere. Por último, se abrió la puerta y de repente había un hombre ah... llevaba pantalones cortos. "

Haruka comenzó a reír. "¿Cortos?"

"Simplemente cortos. Fue a recibirme con una lata de cerveza en una mano, y mirándome de arriba y a abajo, como si yo era la stripper que habían enviado".

Luego se reía. "Eso es una locura. ¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Bueno... me preguntó si yo estaba allí para la audición. Al principio pensé en decir que tenía la puerta equivocada, seriamente... "Se rió. "... Pero luego dije sí, y me invitó a pasar. En ese momento, empecé a excavar en mi bolsa mi mazo, por si acaso. De todos modos, le seguí en ese pequeño salón... sólo para encontrar un hombre desnudo realmente sexy ".

"¿Qué?"

"Totalmente desnudo. Totalmente sexy. En resumidas cuentas, se trataba de una audición para un video porno".

Haruka parpadeo. "Muy bien. Por favor, dime que no has participado en el... "

MIna río. "Por supuesto que no Haru. Soy una actriz seria. Fui a Juilliard. Tengo talento saliendo de mi trasero. Y si la puta de mi madre no había engañado a mi

padre y mi padre el idiota no hubiese prendido fuego a la casa toda mi vida no habría caído en este caos... así... yo estoy en un lugar mucho mejor ahora. Pero no. Estoy respondiendo llamadas de vídeos porno. "

Haruka tocó el brazo de Mina a la ligera y esta respiró profundamente y sonrió. "La buena noticia es que tengo el número de ese tipo."

Haruka bajó el brazo. "¿El del short corto?"

"¡Ja! No, no... Es simple".

"¿Tendrás una cita con una estrella porno?"

"Por supuesto que no." Mina río y puso la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa de café. "Yo nunca podría salir con un tipo que se gana la vida durmiendo con mujeres. Voy a tener relaciones sexuales con él, el próximo viernes.

Entonces puedo tachar "dormir con una estrella porno de la lista de tareas a realizar en mi vida." Se detuvo a considerar. "Aunque, yo no sé si este hombre es lo suficientemente grande".

Haruka arqueo una ceja. "¿Bien, si este es el curso a donde creo que vas a ir? Me causa asco Ew".

Mina parecía confundida y, a continuación, cuando lo comprendió, se echo a reír. "¡Oh! No Créeme, es lo suficientemente grande". Mina soltó una risita. "Quiero decir, lo suficientemente grande como una estrella. Yo no sé acerca de basura porno. ¿Qué pasa si él es un don nadie? Quiero decir, es una cosa dormir con una estrella porno, pero... ¿y si él no es una estrella? ¿Él es sólo un hombre... porno? "Pensó acerca de eso. "Una vez más, siempre podía convertirse en una estrella más tarde, y yo habría perdido mi oportunidad de decir. Hey yo conozco ese pene".

Haruka aclaro su garganta y agarró la cerveza de Mina y, a continuación, bebió el resto. Mina río. "Me encanta hacer que te sonrojes. Es casi demasiado fácil".

Mina empezó a repasar los sobres en su mano. "Tarjeta de crédito. Tarjeta de crédito. Cable. Oh, esto es diferente." Sostuvo el sobre y arqueó una ceja. "Dirigida a ti. Sin remite."

Miró cuestionadoramente a Haruka Quien agarró la carta. "Es raro," dijo.

Mina se le quedó mirando en silencio hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. "No me hagas abrírtelo. Vamos, la ansiedad está matándome."

Haruka le lanzó una mirada indecisa a Mina pero abrió la carta. Dentro había un pedazo de papel doblado alrededor de un cheque.

"Creo que acordamos quince_'_" Haruka leyó en el papel. "_'_Un trato es un trato. Gracias por la pintura_'_." Entonces miró el cheque y sus ojos se agrandaron. Mina agarró ambos artículos. Releyó la carta por su cuenta y entonces se quedó mirando el cheque.

"¡¿Quince mil dólares?!" chilló. "Esto no puede ser de verdad. ¿Crees que es de verdad? No puede ser."

Haruka lo volvió a coger y lo miró de nuevo. "Parece de verdad," dijo. "Pero no tiene ningún nombre." Miró a Mina. "¿Qué hacemos con él?"

"¿Cobrarlo?" sugirió Mina.

"No es posible que sea de verdad."Haruka miró fijamente el papel en sus manos y elnúmero de cinco dígitos cuidadosamente impreso en su superficie. "No puedo hacer que ser algún tipo de error. Una errata de alguna clase."_ ¿No?_

* * *

><p>Michiru consiguió finalmente revisar su email a la una y media de la mañana. Su horario de rodaje sería criminal el próximo par de semanas.<p>

_Pero después acabará. Dos semanas más. Entonces libertad. Suspiró. Hasta que el ciclo empiece de nuevo._

Ojeó los dos guiones en su mesita de noche. No se había molestado en leer ninguno y pronto iba a tener que tomar una decisión.

_Pero no ahora mismo. _Regresando al ordenador, leyó el mensaje de Haruka que le preguntaba que clase de reunión habia tenido y como le habia ido y debatió qué responder. Entonces empezó a teclear.

**Querida Haruka,**

**Mi compromiso anterior era una ceremonia de premios de esos. **

**No gran cosa. Terminé no llevando el vestido que había comprado **

**para la ocasión :o) **

**De cualquier forma, son casi las dos de la mañana y acabo de llegar a casa del trabajo. **

**Loco, ¿no? Ah, bueno. Te acostumbras tras un tiempo. Va a ser bastante loco el próximo par de semanas, **

**así que no estoy segura de poder quedar contigo y cumplir hasta después del uno de junio. Pero después de eso, **

**tengo vacaciones, así que quizá podamos fijar algo entonces.**

** ¿Cuándo empiezas el trabajo?.**

**Probablemente debiera estar durmiendo, dado que tengo que levantarme a las cinco de la mañana. **

**Pero en cambio, estoy viendo TV. ¿Sabes de una buena cadena?**

** TV Guide. Es la solución perfecta par****a el que un asco decidiendo. Como yo.**

** En lugar de escoger algo que ver, no veo nada, aunque parece que lo estoy viendo todo.**

**Me siento muy tentada de llamar a esa jamaicana. Quizá pueda decirme mi futuro.Y estoy divagando.**

**…Ahora voy a acostarme y acabar con tu desventura. :o)**

**Tu amiga, Michelle**

QQQQQ

* * *

><p>QQQQQQQ<p>

El minigolf, en opinión de Michiru, era una actividad frustrante. En realidad, ¿cual era el sentido de de pegarle a una bola e intentar insertarla en un agujero, sólo para repetir el proceso? Inútil. Idiota.

"Adoro este juego," comentó Darien, mientras su bola azul rodaba derecha al agujero. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se volvió a Michiru.

"¿Tú no?"Gruñó en respuesta y se posicionó para golpear su propia bola. Apuntó. Golpeó. Falló.

_Odio este juego_. Atravesó la alfombra verde césped y lo intentó de nuevo."Buena cosa que el lugar esté vacío," le chinchó Darien. "De otra forma estarías seguro en las noticias de las diez. 'Michiru Kaioh, estrella de _Guardian_ , fue apaleada a muerte con un palo de mini golf a principios de la tarde del martes, después que un grupo de exasperados jugadores perdieran la paciencia. La fuente nos informa que la Srta. Kaioh promedió unos veintitrés intentos por agujero. No es una sorpresa que la ángel haya vuelto al cielo, donde todo lo que podemos esperar es que reciba clases'."

Michiru no estaba divertida. "¿Has terminado?"

"Podría seguir," dijo Darien.

"No puedo creer que esté pasando la hora de mi almuerzo así," murmuró Michiru. Lo intentó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

"Quizá será más fácil si pones la bola en el agujero tú misma." sugirió Darien con suficiencia.

Michiru le entrecerró los ojos, esperando parecer amenazadora. "No me obligues a pegarte," amenazó, sosteniendo el palo de golf para dar efecto."Porque lo haré."

Darien hizo un movimiento de cremallera sobre sus labios y aguardó pacientemente.

Le llevó algunos intentos —aunque ciertamente _no _ veintitrés— antes que la bola roja rodara a su proyectado destino. Darien aplaudió burlonamente y silbó. "Te es innato," declaró mientras empezaban a encaminarse al próximo agujero. "Bueno, ¿cómo va la filmación?" Michiru consideró la pregunta mientras Darien hizo el agujero en uno. Miró al cielo._ Allá vamos de nuevo._

Intentó no pensar en lograr el tiro y se concentró en contestar la pregunta de Darien."Gina está poniéndonos horarios de locura para que la película pueda salir a tiempo. Al parecer parte del material ya rodado no era lo bastante bueno, así que tuvimos que re-rodar algunas escenas."

Para su sorpresa, la bola entró directa en el agujero. La miró con sorpresa. "Uh."La mandíbula de Darien colgaba abierta. Entonces se recuperó.

"Tiro afortunado."

"Eres tan bueno para mi autoestima," comentó Michiru, siguiendo a su supuesto mejor amigo al próximo agujero.

Darien se rió. "Como si necesitaras más admiración. Aunque, es bastante divertido alardear de ti ante la gente. '¿Sabías que mi mejor amiga acaba de ser nombrada una de las personas más sexys por debajo de los veinticinco?' Por supuesto que no me creen…" Se encogió de hombros y preparó para dar su golpe. Frunció profundamente el ceño cuando falló. "¿Qué diablos?"

Michiru se rió de él. "Te lo mereces por ser tan arrogante." Agitó la cabeza. "De todas formas, me alegra que la película vaya a terminar pronto. Tengo un mes de libertad antes que _Guardian _ empiece a rodar de nuevo."

"Oh, apuesto que estás emocionada al respecto."Darien dijo, intentando su tiro de nuevo.

Michiru se rió disimuladamente cuando falló por segunda vez.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó inocentemente.

Darien le lanzó la Mirada. Así que michiru decidió cambiar de tema antes que se cumpliera la premonición de Darien sobre el apaleamiento.

"Bueno, ¿cómo resultó esa película del tomate?"Darien miró al cielo y se apoyó en el palo como en una muleta. "No era un tomate, Michiru," le explicó serenamente. "Iba de una _manzana_. Es un comentario social sobre cómo la existencia humana es paralela a la vida de una fruta."

"Yaaaaa," respondió Michiru, asintiendo como si todo tuviera perfecto sentido. Lo que, por supuesto, no era así.

"Sé que voy a lamentar preguntarlo pero, ¿exactamente cual es tu visión?"Darien se animó, como siempre hacía cuando le pedían que hablase de su trabajo. "Imagina un manzano," empezó. "Montones de manzanas. Montones de

_almas_. Caen… a la vida. Como nacer. Son recibidas en el mundo por manos extrañas. Y puestas en una cesta con más extraños. Una familia, si quieres."

Michiru se rascó la ceja.

"Así que" –Continuo Darien, "en la película, seguimos la vida de la de esta manzana en particular," explicó. "Y al mismo tiempo, seguimos la vida de un bebé…y sus vidas siguen el mismo modelo, pero nunca cruzan caminos. Las semillas de manzana vana engendrar más manzanos. El bebé se convierte en hombre y tiene hijos. Esa clase de cosa."

"Estabas drogado cuando saliste con eso, ¿no?"adivinó Michiru.

Darien frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza, preparándose para tentar su suerte de nuevo con la bola. "No menosprecies mi creatividad, Michiru" dijo. "Soy director de cine. Artista. Pareces estar encariñada con ellos últimamente." Le guiñó y dio el golpe.

Lo logró. Michiru suspiró, poniendo su bola en el punto asignado. Darien la estudió un momento, esperando algún tipo de comentario, algún tipo de reconocimiento de que había hablado. Cuando ninguno vino, habló de nuevo. "¿Cómo va eso?"

Michiru se concentró en el agujero. "¿Cómo va qué?"

"Tu amor no correspondido," incitó Darien .

Le miró rápidamente y entonces dio el golpe. Naturalmente falló. Suspirando, fue a donde había aterrizado la bola. "No es ningún tipo de amor," declaró. "Y va perfectamente, supongo. No he recibido nada nuevo de ella desde el viernes."

"¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?" chinchó Darien.

Michiru agitó la cabeza simplemente y dio otro golpe imperfecto.

_ Maldición_. "Me hace sentir fenomenal, Darien," le informó, su concentración en la bola. "Somos sólo amigas." Agradecidamente, su siguiente intento tuvo éxito. Siguieron al próximo.

Darien tomó su turno. "Sólo amigas," repitió."Ya. Porque vas por ahí dándoles quince mil dólares a todos tus amigos."

Michiru le miró agudamente. "Era por la pintura."

"La pintura de _quince dólares_," enfatizó Darien."De dónde salió lo de mil, sólo tu pequeña mente demente lo sabe."

"Merece recibir más por su trabajo," discutió Michiru. "Gasta montones de tiempo y energía y pone toda su pasión y emoción en ello. Eso vale mucho más de quince dólares."

Darien consideró esto. "Eres rara," dijo finalmente. "Pero es tu dinero. No como si no pudieras permitírtelo." Se encogió de hombros, hizo el golpe y se movió al lado.

"No entiendo por qué tienes que armar semejante barullo por esto," dijo Michiru.

"Porque _es _ todo un barullo," replicó Darien."No lo ves porque eres terca y torpe."

"¡Ciertamente no lo soy!" se defendió Michiru.

"¿Ves?" Darien sonrió afectadamente. "No veo por qué le buscas tres pies al gato cuando menciono a Haruka."

michiru abrió la boca para responder. Frunció el ceño. Entonces decidió enfocar sus energías en el juego. "No le busco tres pies al gato," masculló. Apuntó. Disparó. Mandó la bola al estanque. Penetró la superficie del agua y se hundió fuera de la vista. "Mladita sea."

Darien agitó la cabeza. "Eso es frustración sexual acumulada."

"¡Agh!" Michiru tiró su palo y lo pisoteó. "¡Odio este estúpido juego!"

"¿Por qué no llevo una cámara cuándo estoy contigo?" preguntó Darien, agitando la cabeza ante el despliegue. "Haría millones sólo pillándote en situaciones comprometidas. Ahora que, si estuvieras haciendo eso desnuda…"

Michiru recogió el palo y se lo tiró a su mejor amigo. Falló. También aterrizó en el estanque. Darien miró cómo aterrizaba en el agua con suave chapoteo, entonces se volvió a Michiru.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Michiru suspiró y se sentó en tierra.

"¿Ese momento del mes?" adivinó Darien, sentándose al lado de su amiga. Se aseguró de dejar su palo lejos de su alcance. "¿Quieres chocolate?"

A pesar de ella misma, Michiru se rió. "Te odio. Muchísimo." Se inclinó atrás sobre sus brazos e inspiró profundamente. "Eh, y que tal vas con Ami y eso de ser bi?"

Bien, la verdad es que hablamos mucho de ti y de lo loca que estas, no le ponemos mucho caso a esa cosa gay"

"Imagínate." Miró al estanque y lo señaló con su cabeza. "¿Crees que estarán enfadados?"

Darien se rió entre dientes. "¿Bromeas? Se lanzarán de cabeza para recuperarlo y entonces lo venderán en _eBay_ por un millón de dólares. Habrían sido dos millones, pero el agua eliminó las huellas digitales así que no hay prueba real de que lo tocases."

"Los fans son raros," comentó Michiru.

"¿Nunca te importó nada?" preguntó Darien. "¿Series de TV, actores, cantantes?"

Michiru pensó al respecto unos minutos."Realmente me gustaba _Thundercats_ Y _He-Man_." Miró un trozo de algo en el suelo. "Desearía poder hablar más con ella."

"Pues llámala," sugirió Darien. "Tienes su número."

Michiru giró de repente la cabeza para mirarle."No puedo hacer eso." _¿Podría?_

"Reconocería mi voz."

"¿La de Michiru Kaioh o la de la Misteriosa Chica de las Pinturas?"

"Cualquiera." Michiru se encogió de hombros."Además, nunca tendría las agallas de hacerlo."Miró su reloj. "Debiera estar de regreso en el set."

Darien asintió y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a la aguamarina para ayudarla a incorporarse.

"Entonces vámonos."

Michiru se arrastró tras Darien, pensando en su sugerencia.

_ Realmente no podría llamarla._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Se que quieren que se conozcan y eso, pero la historia original es de mas de mil paginas y yo estoy adaptando dos libros con las mejores escenas para su disfrute; tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos para compensar la larga espera...aun no se de cuantos capitulos seran pero sera algo larga talvez de 30 0 35 capitulos y espero no aburrirlos en el camino... :´(_**


	19. Chapter 19 Una difícil decisión

**CAPITULO**

**19**

**"Una difícil decisión"**

"Michiru", dijo Darien, como iba tragando ", esto es tan delicioso."

"Estoy teniendo un orgasmo en mi boca", dijo Ami, apoyando el comentario.

Michiru sonrió y se sirvió un poco más de vino. "Agradezco el halago."

Ami llegó a su vaso y se lo puso a Michiru. "Entonces, ¿ya decidiste hacer la película que será un exito?, ¿no? "

"Ya sabes de que va la película verdad?" dijo Michiru suspirando

"Claro", contesto Ami, inclusive le he prestado el guion a Darien para que lo lea

"Entonces…Porque me preguntas si hare o no la película?...dijo Michiru molesta….." "entonces saben, puesto que ya lo han leído…..y por lo tanto necesito que me digan por qué no debería hacerlo. No por qué _debería _ hacerlo. Sino por qué no. Convénzanme para que no lo considere."

"Que" dijo Darien "Porque _Summer´s End_ es un problema"

"Porque considerarías no hacerla" Dijo Ami

"¿Qué parte de 'convénsanme para no hacerla' no captaron?" Empezó a caminar por el comedor hacia la sala. Darien y Ami se miraron y siguieron su ejemplo.

No había forma de que fuera a dejar esto sin discutir. "Es un guión ex-celente, Michiru," le dijo Darien .

"¡Sé que lo es!"

"¿Entonces cuál diablos es el problema?" preguntó Ami con impaciencia.

Michiru se giró. "¡Saben perfectamente bien cuál es el problema!"

"¿Sabes cuántas actrices matarían por un papel como éste?" exigió Darien. "Pediste nuestra opinión, Michiru y, como un guionista, director y amante de todo lo que es cine, estoy diciéndote que sería un enorme error pasar de éste."

"No lo pedí en cuanto a tu opinión profesional, Darien," discutió Michiru.

"Les pido que me impidan hacer algo que llegaré a lamentar."

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" gritó él.

Michiru le miró ferozmente, la furia reemplazando la frustración.

"Eran los únicos en este mundo que esperaba que comprendiesen."

Darien Volvió los ojos azules a los de su mejor amiga y suspiró.

"Es el papel de una vida, Michiru. Es tu gran oportunidad de demostrarque eres mejor de lo que creen."

"Ése no es el problema, Darien," contestó Michiru. "Sabes que ése no es el asunto aquí."

Darien se pasó una mano exasperada por el pelo. "Durante los últimos años, te he visto evitar magistralmente cualquier contacto con la comunidad gay y lesbiana. Tienes a la mitad delmundo creyendo que eres homofóbica y a la otra mitad alabando tu conservadurismo. Eso _no_ es quién eres, Michi; Necesitas encarar tus miedos o van a ser los que maten tu carrera. Aveces no va de los papeles que interpretas, sinode los papeles que _no_."

Michiru soltó un largo suspiro, bajando lo ojos. Si sólo fuera tan simple.

"¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?" cuestionó ahora Ami. "De todas formas, por lo común son actrices hetero las que interpretan papeles gay. Nadie va a cuestionar tu sexualidad."

"Ése es el problema," restalló Michiru. "Van a asumir que soy hetero. Van a freírme a preguntas como, 'Oh, ¿cómo fue besar a una mujer?' o'Como heterosexual, ¿cómo fue el interpretar un papel de lesbiana? ¿Fue difícil? ¿Tuviste que investigar?' Y voy a tener que tragármelo y sonreír y mentir y amontonar más mierda a la creciente montaña de _heces _ que constituye mi vida.

Darien y Ami se cruzaron de brazos. "Bueno, no ha parecido molestarte hasta este momento." Replico Ami

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Michiru, totalmente exasperada. "No necesito esto en mi vida.¡No necesito abrir a patadas una caja de Pandora de preguntas, asunciones y alegaciones!"

"¿Entonces por qué diablos nos has pedido nuestra opinión " replicó molesto Darien. "Si ya has tomado la decisión de no aceptar este papel

Michiru los miró fijamente, de repente sin palabras, se encogió de hombros, intentando tranquilizarse.

"Esperaba que encontrasen una forma de hacerme sentir mejor por no aceptarlo."

"No." darien agitó la cabeza. "Te conozco, Michiru. Cuando has tomado una decisión sobre algo, te importa un bledo lo que piensen los demás. Querías que te diera una razón para aceptarlo. Y es lo que estoy intentando hacer. Como tu mejor amigo."

Michiru suspiró. Darien se apoyó contra el sofá y soltó una larga expiración. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste feliz, Michiru? Quiero decir, sinceramente. Porque, he estado junto a ti a través de todos tus grandes logros y ni una vez te he visto verdaderamente contenta."Has creado este alter ego de ti para que nadie sedé cuenta de cuan desdichada eres o, más másimportante, el _ por qué_; Así que, por favor, explícame qué arriesgarías confesando quién eres."

"Privacidad," contestó Michiru sencillamente. Darien arqueó una ceja. Michiru caminó al sofá y se sentó al otro extremo, obligando a Darien a darse la vuelta.

"Salgo del armario y todo se volverá sobre mi sexualidad. Si alguien me saca una foto paseando con una mujer, la gente saltará a la conclusión que es mi nueva novia. Cualquier cosa que haga, diga o use, de repente, se volverá algo que refleje toda una comunidad de gente que me mirará para que dé buen ejemplo." Agitó la cabeza tristemente. "No creo estar emocionalmente preparada para convertirme en la próxima lesbiana ejemplar. Y francamente, no quiero serlo. No me he partido el culo trabajado todos estos años para que mi nombre sea sinónimo de lesbianismo. Al segundo que diga,'Soy gay', eso es todo lo que el mundo verá."

"Sólo si es todo lo que les permites ver," respondió Ami, siendo asentido por Darien.

"¿Y qué si piensan 'lesbiana'cuándo te miran? Replico Darien, ahora piensan 'zorra estirada' y eso no parece alterarte." Michiru sonrió ligeramente.

"Ser lesbiana no es _todo_ lo que eres. No importalo que piensen, Michiru. Tú lo sabes mejor; _Yo_ lo sé mejor." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero no estoy intentando convencerte para que salgas del armario. Estoy intentando convencerte de darle una oportunidad a este papel."

Cuando Michiru no respondió, Darien continuó. "Te recuerdo diciendo una vez que tu momento bajo el sol pasaría inevitablemente. Que caminarías calle abajo y a nadie le importaría quién fuiste una vez. ¿Y por qué debiera? No has hecho nada digno de importancia."

Michiru le frunció el ceño. "Eh, es verdad," discutió Darien. "Nadie marca diferencia jugando seguro. Sé que ser olvidadaes tu mayor temor. Así que dime, _ Michi_ , ¿cómo deseas _tú_ ser recordada?

* * *

><p>Michiru decidió extender el área de paseo a la casa entera. Ya había visitado su dormitorio tres veces en el ciclo interminable de indecisión queamenazaba llevarla por encima del borde de la locura. Si no lo había hecho ya.<p>

"¿Cómo quiero ser recordada?" se preguntó Michiru en voz alta.

"Maldito seas tú, Darien, y tu críptico consejo." Masculló y se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano. Se negaba a irse adormir hasta tomar una decisión sobre esta película. No importaba que el no saber no iba adejarle dormir. Aunque no estaba completamente segura que cualquier decisión funcionase tan bien como una pastilla somnífera. Dejó de caminar. "No necesito hacer esta película. Montones de ofertas van a caerme en el regazo al momento que _Guardian_ llegue a los cines."Asintió y empezó a marcar. En algún instantealrededor del sexto número, colgó y reasumió el paseo. "Pero, ¿serán tan buenas como ésta?"

Cogio el telfono y tomo una decisión

"Alo!" contestaron al otro extremo de la línea

"Ami" dijo Michiru

"Michiru!?, que sucede todo bien?"

"Si!...Ami, consígueme la cita con la directora, quiero hablar con ella; he tomado una decisión"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Michiru llegó tarde a la reunión para el almuerzo, y gracias a Ami reconoció a la directora sin problemas. Al principio, pensó que la foto que había enviado Ami era vieja, pero de pie frente a frente con Naomi Mosier, Michiru en realidad pensó la directora es simplemente joven. Bonita, demasiado, pensó, pero no por demasiado tiempo, puso su cara de póquer y agitando las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa.

"Yo siento haber llegado tarde", comenzó Michiru, aunque realmente no lo sentía. Cuando se trata de negocios, ella nunca esperó a otras personas. Sentía que le daba una situación de desventaja.

Naomi Mosier fácilmente sonrió, mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Sus ojos verdes contemplaron a Michiru brevemente. "Estoy muy contenta de que se haya reunido conmigo hoy, Sra. Kaioh. Su asistente dejó claro que estaba bastante ocupada en estos días. "

Michiru alcanzo un vaso de agua. "Mi agente me dijo que realmente me quería para este papel."

"Lo escribí para ti," admitió Naomi. "Con usted en mente, de todos modos. Naturalmente, si lo desecha tendré que encontrar a alguien más, pero yo prefiero no llegar a eso.

"Abrió el menú. "¿Sabes lo que es bueno aquí?"

Michiru fue momentáneamente distraída por la forma en que el pelo castaño de la directora le cayó sobre el rostro. "Uh," abrió su propio menú, se sintió nerviosa. "Nunca has estado aquí, en realidad. Pensé que fuiste quien lo sugirió. "

"El gerente del hotel me lo sugirió, en realidad," dijo Naomi. "Le pregunté cual era el mejor lugar para convencer a un alto perfil de actriz a que sea la estrella de mi película y me señalo este." Miró a su alrededor. "¿Cómo es que te sientes? ¿Te gustaría ceder? "

Michiru no podía dejar de sonreír. "Tal vez después de unos huevos revueltos".

"Excelente." Naomi se reunió con su mirada por un momento.

"Mire, Sra. Kaioh-"

"Michiru".

"Michiru", Naomi repitió tratándola como si fueran amigas.

"Estoy segura de que tienes muchas otras, mejores ofertas sobre la mesa ahora. Mi película es pequeña, tiene un presupuesto respetable pero probablemente no lo que estás acostumbrada. Me dijeron que era mucho menos llegar a las estrellas así, pero no soy nada si no es tenaz. ¿Qué es necesario para que digas que sí? "

Michiru consideró las palabras de la directora. Ella había estado pensando en esta función durante semanas. Había vuelto a leer el guión tantas veces que prácticamente ya lo había memorizado. Y todavía, hasta ese momento, no había hecho su decisión final. No fue sino hasta la noche anterior y su platica con sus amigos y ahora la reunión con la directora que Michiru se dio cuenta de algo que no había considerado antes: podría ser divertido.

Ella podría decir por los ojos de la directora que Naomi Mosier pensaba que el problema era el dinero. El pensamiento casi hizo reír a Michiru. "Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto de tu presupuesto, se ha puesto de lado de mi salario?"

Naomi miró sorprendida por la pregunta. "Estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle la suma habitual. ¿No es suficiente? "

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Interrumpió la camarera.

Michiru relajo su vista brevemente en el menú antes de colocar su orden. Naomi siguió en su lugar y en poco tiempo, estaban de nuevo solas.

"Te diré algo", dijo Michiru. "Toma lo que se iba a gastar en mí, divídelo por cuatro, y págame eso".

Naomi la miraba, de repente pérdida. "Lo siento, yo no..."

"Voy a tomar el papel," dijo Michiru, sabiendo, como dice ella, que era lo correcto. "Pero no quiero mucho dinero. Para ser honesta, yo no lo necesito. Aún no he desarrollado una adicción a las drogas para que pueda evitar el cambio".

Sonrió al mirar la cara de Naomi. "Tenías razón, este lugar es muy convincente."

Poco a poco, comenzó Naomi a sonreír. "Bueno. Tal vez voy a traer a mi madre aquí alguna vez. "

"¿Estás tratando de obtenerla como estrella en una película, también?"

Naomi se echo a reír "No lo creo"

Michiru río tambien, se sentía más relajada que en días. Había esperado que la decisión fuera a pesarle, y en su lugar, se sentía bien. Ha sido la decisión correcta. ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora en adelante, independientemente de las consecuencias, le haria frente a ello?

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Darien y Ami habían llegado temprano al departamento de Michiru para dos cosas muy importantes desayunar y saber como le habia ido con la directora:

Sin embargo Darien estaba de lo mas divertido leyendo en su computadora tanto es asi, que llamo la atención de las chicas que tuvieron que preguntar lo que el estaba haciendo

"Leyendo algo muy emocionante" dijo Darien que se aclaró la garganta y regresó a la historia que estaba leyendo. Empezó a leer en voz alta.

"_'_Y Kiara dejó deslizar despacio el resto de su túnica, dejándola desnuda. Sus grandes y re-lucientes pechos—_'_"

"¡¿Qué?!" Michiru eliminó el espacio entre ellos y empezó a leer por encima de su hombro."¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"Ficción de fans," contestó Darien inocentemente. "He encontrado tantas cosas interesantes sobre ti. ¿Tienes realmente un tatuaje de Colega Jesús en el culo?" Michiru se sentía ultrajada.

"¿Tatuaje? ¿Escribieron a Kiara con _tatuaje_? ¡Es una ángel!"Darien asintió. "Una cachonda al parecer."

Michiru agarró el portátil y empezó a leer, su cara contorsionándose en diferentes expresiones diferentes mientras leía. "Es simplemente repugnante."

Darien estaba más que divertido. "Bueno,¿realmente tienes orgasmos múltiples?"Le miró fieramente.

"No lo sabría." Darien resopló en contestación.

"Yaaaa." Le guiñó y le dio un ligero codazo.

Michiru lo miró inexpresivamente. Entonces frunció el ceño mientras la comprensión entraba en su aturdida consciencia. "_No_ voy a discutir _eso_ contigo."

"Oh, ¿así que los tienes?" preguntó Darien con curiosidad. Se dio la vuelta en la mesaá para encararla directamente. "Puedes decírmelo. Ambos somos adultos."

Michiru le ignoró regresando a lo que estaba haciend mirar las otras historias listadas."Bueno, ¿es todo como esto? ¿Sexual?"

"Sólo los interesantes." La estudió calladamente por un momento. "Hay lésbicos, si estás interesada."Levantó la vista en seguida.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Algunos parecen pensar que Kiara hace una buena amante lesbiana." Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Es una ángel muy pícara."

Michiru le devolvió el ordenador a su dueño."Me asusta que pases así tu tiempo libre."La cara de Darien se animó y empezó a reírse.

"¡Oh, si voy a escribir uno!"

"No, ni hablar," dijo Michiru _No lo haría…¿lo haría? Oh, Dios._

Darien se toqueteó la barbilla pensativamente."Veamos, ¿con quién puede tener sexo Kiara?.Ooh, ¿una sexy artista de Nueva York, quizás?"

"Eres un individuo enfermo y retorcido."

"Gracias," contestó Darien, una sonrisa taimada y definitivamente espeluznante asomando en las comisuras de sus labios. Michiru casi podía imaginar los cuernos saliendo de su cráneo. Apartó el ordenador.

"Entonces" dijo Ami para tranquilizar los la mirada asesina de Michiru hacia su amado Darien, ¿cuándo cuando nos vas a contar a acerca de la reunión con la directora? Vas a hacer la película, ¿no? "

"¿Es cierto que es sexy?" dijo Darien

Michiru lo miro, y a continuación, a Ami. "No se los voy contar"

AMi sacudió la cabeza. "¿Quién te dijo que ella era sexy?"

Darien asintió. "¿Y a ver? No tires una rabieta. Estoy por encima de eso ahora. Dr. Petrie me está ayudando a administrar mis inseguridades. Resulta que, es todo culpa de mi madre."

Michiru echo un vistazo a los interrogatorios de Ami, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Su nuevo psiquiatra."

"¿Qué pasó con el viejo?"

Darien termino de masticar. "Oh... él sabía demasiado acerca de mí. Tuve que despedirlo"

"Oh, estoy segura". Michiru volviendo a su comida.

Darien y Ami intercambiaron miradas. Darien hablo entonces de nuevo. "¿Por lo tanto, la directora...? ¿La película? "

Michiru se tomó su tiempo masticando los alimentos en su boca, luego con un poco de vino. Ambos Darien y Ami la miraban con expectativa y expresión divertida. "Tomé el papel."

Ami dejo salir un grito que no sonó como un ser humano. "Eso es increíble!" Aplaudía y alzo su copa. "Un brindis. Para ver a Michiru con otra chica sexy, y todo el mundo llegara a ver eso. "

"Voy a beber por eso". Rió Darien y choco su copa con Ami. Michiru simplemente sacudió su cabeza, y siguió comiendo.

"¿Y la directora?"

Michiru dejo colgada la pregunta en el aire, mientras que el sonido de las olas se strellaban en la distancia. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido tanta diversión en una reunión con un director. Normalmente, se habría escapado tan rápido como pudiera, pero con Naomi... se había encontrado a sí misma estancada. Recordando la pregunta sin respuesta se encogió de hombros suavemente y apuñaló a un pedazo de brócoli en su plato. "Fue... interesante."

Darien y Ami se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada. Su silencio puso nerviosa a Michiru más de lo que podría haber dicho. "¿Qué?" Pregunto, por último.

Fue Ami quien habló primero. "No creo que hayamos escuchado que hayas descrito a nadie como..."interesante".

"¿De qué hablas? Hay toneladas de gente que me resulta interesante. "

"Nombra una," dijo Darien.

Haruka. El nombre surgió en su mente tan fácilmente como si alguien se lo hubiese susurrado al oído. Michiru aclaro su garganta y dejo pasar el pensamiento. "Um."

Ami lo tomó en sentido de derrota. "Exactamente. Muy pronto llegará a estar aquí, y tu publicista deberá apagar incendios, escándalos de lesbianas a izquierda y derecha"

Suspiró, sonriente, sueño con eso. "No puedo esperar".

Michiru giro sus ojos. El mero pensamiento de un escándalo de lesbianas con su nombre fue suficiente para darle pesadillas. "Mira, ella era una mujer de innegable atractivo, seguro. Pero, pensar que algo más podría pasar era ridículo. Por un... ella probablemente ni siquiera está interesada en las mujeres. "

"Oh, sí", dijo Ami acertivamente. "Cien por ciento".

Michiru se congeló. "¿Qué?"

"¿Naomi Mosier? Ha estado fuera durante años. De manera tranquila, segura, pero definitivamente lo es. Aprendí todo sobre ella mientras estaba buscando su imagen. " AMi sonrió inocentemente. "¿Quieres saber?"

Michiru frunció el ceño. "No." Ella trató de concentrarse en su comida, pero su curiosidad pudo más que ella. "Bien, bien. Sólo una versión muy resumida ".

"Ella estaba casada," dijo Ami, sentada, y cuando miró Michiru, sonrió brillantemente. "Se casó con un hombre muy rico de Nueva York. Era más gay que el pecado, pero trato de ocultarlo. Supongo que fue un acuerdo mutuo cosa que he leído, por lo que. Naomi se vio seriamente implicada en el teatro de vuelta a Nueva York. Comenzó como actriz, y era bastante grande en algunos círculos, pero luego comenzó a dirigir y parecía su palo."

Michiru se inclinó hacia adelante. "No creo que nunca haya oído hablar de ella antes".

"Mocosa de Hollywood", dijo Darien. Michiru le mostro la lengua.

Ami sacudió la cabeza por sus payasadas. "De todos modos, su marido murió. Él le dejó todo. El tipo tenía grandes activos. Ella se hizo cargo de su patrimonio, su compañía teatral, etcétera. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y se metió en el cine. Lo que la trae aquí ahora. Pero hay más aún, hay imágenes de ella en toda la web, de ella y otras mujeres, y entrevistas con ella en realidad no negó estas relaciones.

Ah y también, me apareció su MySpace y ponía 'lesbiana' en orientación sexual. Y, lo mejor de todo, está soltera. "

Michiru absorbió el aluvión de información y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. "Voy a tener eso en consideración para cuando me convierta en alguien que realmente salga con mujeres".

"Ella es sexy, y está disponible, y de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, 'interesante'. ¿Qué más quieres? "

Michiru giro sus ojos, se sintió incomoda. Sólo porque Naomi estaba interesada en las mujeres no quería decir que pudiera estar interesada en Julianne. La idea era ridícula. Además, no es como si a Michiru le interesase tampoco.

"¿Vamos a cambiar de tema, si?"

Darien asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Te hemos torturado el tiempo suficiente sobre la directora. "

Michiru paro de masticar y arqueo una ceja en su dirección.

"Oh, absolutamente", Ami dijo de acuerdo, en un tono excesivamente entusiasta que anunciaba solo problemas.

Michiru se sentó hacia atrás y esperó. "Cuéntanos sobre la artista." Darien rió.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

Al día siguiente Haruka aun no sabia que hacer con ese cheque que tan extrañamente habia llegado a sus manos, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera escucho llegar a Mina que al entrar solto " Todavía vamos al bar de esta noche, ¿sí? "

"Absolutamente. Voy a ver la televisión mientras te preparas". Mina detuvo en sus pasos. "

¿Espera, no llevaras lo que creo no?"

Haruka miró su camiseta de la Universidad de Nueva York y sus vaqueros. "Yo estaba planeando hacerlo... ¿por qué?"

Mina agarró a Haruka por las manos y tiro de ella para arriba. "Vamos a incursionar en mi armario. Nos vamos juntas, y ambas nos veremos fabulosas".

Haruka permitió ser jalada.

~ *QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ ~

Haruka se centro en pelar la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza que había estado tomando durante más de una hora. Ocasionalmente, el sonido de una risa borracha la hacía mirar hacia arriba y alrededor de la concurrida barra. Había tenido la suerte de agarrar una mesa al entrar dentro. Afuera, se estaba formando fila.

Mina había salido de la mesa una veintena de minutos antes, después de haber descubierto un hombre que supuestamente iba de crucero por semanas. Haruka tenía fuertes sospechas de que por semanas para Mina significaba minutos, pero no había dicho nada. De vez en cuando, había observado a Mina viendo la puerta y mirando su reloj como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Parecía una cosa extraña que estuviese haciendo eso en presencia del Sr. Indicado, pero Haruka había renunciado hace mucho tiempo a tratar de entender a Mina Aino. Era mejor seguirle la corriente.

Terminó de pelar su etiqueta y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza caliente mientras recorría su mirada a través de la habitación. Todo el mundo parecía estar teniendo un gran momento, y se preguntaba por qué se sentía incapaz de hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía ella, por ejemplo, detectar un chico guapo e ir más allá, decir hola, iniciar una conversación? ¿Por qué se sentía arraigada a su silla, casada con una bebida de mal sabor, y en espera de su mejor amiga para terminar de pasar un buen rato y regresar a casa?

Haruka tomó otro sorbo y agacho su cabeza. Cuando llegue a casa, le escribiría a Michelle de nuevo y le preguntaría si existe una cura para los perdedores. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír brevemente, sólo lo suficiente como para sentirse cohibida acerca de sonreírle a una botella de cerveza. Sus pensamientos vagaban a su nueva amiga de intenet, era tan divertida que aun no entendía porque estaba sola.

Estaba a punto de beber de nuevo, cuando una voz le detuvo.

"Haruka, ¿verdad?"

La rubia miró a un hombre de pie delante de ella. Estaba sonriendo como si fueran viejos amigos. Se sentó hasta que dijo. "Eh, soy yo."

"Cuanto lo siento estoy llegando tarde", dijo, y tomó asiento frente a ella. Él se encogió de hombros y dejo caer su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. "Espero que no me hayas esperado mucho tiempo. Luego a continuación ¿Sabías que este lugar es tan concurrido? No tenía ni idea".

Haruka sólo parpadeo, tratando de averiguar la manera de decirle que tenía a la persona equivocada. Busco a Mina en la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se reunieron. Con una sensación de naufragio, Haruka se dio cuenta de que este chico no tenía a la persona equivocada en absoluto. Esto era un montaje.

Desde el otro lado de la barra, Mina le dio dos pulgares arriba y una gran sonrisa. A cambio, Haruka envió lo que se esperaba un deslumbramiento venenoso. Que sólo causo a Mina una sonrisa más brillante.

A regañadientes, arrastró de nuevo su atención...al infierno, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ella lo miró, ya había olvidado todo lo que le había dicho y no tenía nada que decir, como resultado de ello. "Mira, eh, no sé lo que Mina te dijo para arrastrarte hasta aquí, pero lo que sea que dijo no es cierto".

Él frunció el ceño. "¿No?"

"No lo creo, no. Yo no estoy interesada en pervertidos tríos. No me gusta que me peguen. Si tratas de atarme voy a gritar sangriento asesinato. No era una estrella porno cuando tenía quince. No tengo un traje de mucama francés... "Hizo una pausa y lo miró. "¿Cualquiera de estas cosas se acerca a lo que te ha dicho?"

El chico se hecho a reir. "Ella dijo que recientemente habías pasado por una ruptura, y no estabas lista para cualquier cosa seria."

Fue el turno de Haruka de fruncir el ceño. "Oh".

"¿Así que no es cierto?"

"No... No, eso es correcto."

Estudió su rostro por la mitad de un segundo. "No tenías idea que vendría, ¿verdad?"

"No ni una pista."

"Anthony", dijo de repente, y extendió su mano. "Anthony Harris."

Le estrecho la mano y lo dejo ir. "Es bueno conocerte."

"¿lo es?"

"Hasta ahora yo no he odio de ti, por lo que no estoy segura".

Él sonrió por eso. "Te he visto por ahí, en la escuela."

Algo hizo clic en la parte trasera de la mente de Haruka'.

"Espera, ¿eres el escultor que va a la Universidad de Nueva York?"

"Eso me gustaría ser."

Haruka asintió. "MIna te menciono." Recordó a Mina citando sus ojos. Incluso en la oscuridad de la barra, se podría decir que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel. Vaciló, y luego suspiro. "Anthony, pareces muy lindo y todo, es sólo... pero por ahora no estoy buscando algo serio, no estoy realmente buscando algo casual, tampoco".

Para su sorpresa, simplemente ofreció una desequilibrada sonrisa. "Sí, Mina me advirtió que podrías decir eso. Pero yo quise venir e intentarlo de todos modos. Sonrío. Eres del tipo por quien vale la pena intentarlo. Es solo la verdad. Metió las manos en su bolsillo y saco su cartera.

Mira yo sé que no estás lista para nada ahora pero me gustaría ser tu amigo, pero no presumo de que quieras ser mi amiga. Y también quiero que sapas que me siento atraído por ti. Así que... esta es mi tarjeta...si alguna vez quieres algo casual o más que casual o cualquier cosa, por favor llámame, prometo que no voy a acecharte en un mal momento.

Haruka miro la tarjeta y por un momento no dijo nada. Okay dijo mientras tomaba la tarjeta. Mientras se ponía su chaqueta dijo "Estoy encantado realmente de conocerte Haruka" y siento si te cause alguna molestia. Pensé que Mina te lo diría.

Está bien dijo Haruka y perdona por mi reacción. Y acerca de la promesa, digo que sí.

Cool me acabas de dar una buena noticia. Volvió a sonreír y salió caminando.

Lo miro mientras salía y comenzó a buscar a Mina. Le debía una explicación.

Entonces dijo Mina, ¿no es grandioso?

El está bien. Hablamos por 5 minutos. 5 minutos no hacen genial a una persona. Y que estabas pensando, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?

¿Podrías haberme dicho que te pusiste de acuerdo con alguien?

¿Claro no?

"Eso es lo que estaba pensando."

"Ugh." Haruka miro la tarjeta en su mano y la puso en su bolsillo.

"Y que le dijiste".

Le dije que no me gustan los tríos, los disfraces de mucama francesa, y que no estoy lista para tener nada con nadie en este momento.

Mina le dio una sacudida a su cabeza. Tú realmente sabes cómo cubrir todas tus bases.

"Si son años de práctica. ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?"

Mina miro a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. Si, es posible como sea. No están absolutamente calientes en este conjunto.

"¿Qué hay con el que había ido de crucero por semanas?"

"¿Quien él? Tiene un aliento horrible. No hay manera de que yo lo bese. Oficialmente el crucero acabo. "

"Bueno. Siempre está la estrella porno."

"Amen por eso".

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARA<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mori de la risa en la parte de los Fanfiction...y con lo que creia Haruka que Mina le habia dicho al chico del bar.-<em>**

**_Ok...3 actualizaciones de 3 historias diferentes...uff esto de llevar tres historias al mismo tiempo cansa...pero ya ven, sus comentarios me hacen sentir bien aunque talvez no todos escriben un comentario al ver las graficas por lo menos se que pasan varios a leer..._**

**Que esten bien.-**

**_Por cierto a los que no se han pasado a leer "Una Noche de Verano" espero que pasen y me dejen saber su opinion. :)_**


	20. Chapter 20 La llamada

**_CAPITULO_**

**_20_**

**_ "LA LLAMADA"_**

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa Haruka se echó atrás unos mechones de claro cabello y soltó una larga expiración. Captó la visión del misterioso cheque sobre la mesa de café y un profundo ceño rozó sus facciones. Mordiéndose el labio, se inclinó adelante y asió el objeto,intentando desentrañar su origen. No había nombre en él, aparte del suyo número de cuenta escrito con tinta negra, no se lo habia podido sacar de la cabeza en todo ese tiempo.<p>

Una firma enmarañada. Y $15.000 claramenteimpreso a la derecha. _No me lo creo. _La joven a la que Haruka había dado su pintura de repente entró en la conciencia de Haruka. Teníaque ser de ella, pero…"¿Quince _mil_?" La rubia agitó la cabeza. "Ni siquiera llevaba quince dólares encima."

Mina siguió insistiendo en que lo cobraran o lodepositan o hicieran algo con él aparte de mirarlo con pasmo y confusión. Una segunda opinión era preceptiva. Asintiendo, Haruka se levantó y fue a la mesa de la cocina donde esperaba su portátil. Leyó el último correo de Michelle y pulsó 'responder'.

**Querida Michelle**

**¿Ceremonia de premios? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?¡Felicitaciones! ¿Qué ganaste? ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente? Hablas de colegas y premios y horas de trabajo locas…. Pero, estoy bastante despistada sobrelos detalles. Ilumíname, por favor :)**

**Pues, tengo un pedazo de… hmm… situación, supongo.**

**Bueno, realmente no es eso. Más como una… cosa. Vale, verás. Recibí este extraño cheque por pues 15,000 $de alguien a quien di una pintura. **

**Quiero decir, estoy asumiendo es de esa persona. **

**No sé qué debo hacer con él. Quiero decir, si es de verdad **

**entonces es másque demasiado dinero. No podría quedármelo. No sé…¿Qué harías tú?**

**Pero aparte.**

**sé lo que quieres decir sobre la cadenaTV Guide. Es casi hipnótica. La pantalla fluida… los comentarios a mediodía… los mediums **

**de noche. ¿Quién necesita 300 cadenas? :)**

**Estoy deprimida, hoy Mina trato de emparejarme con un chico pero la verdad no estoy interesada en una relación por el momento creo que voy a quedarme soltera para siempre.¿Qué piensas? **

**¡Eh, podemos estar solteras juntas!**

**Bueno, voy a terminar esta pintura antes de que Mina me empiece a molestar..**

**Tu amiga,Haruka**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Tiempo! "La profesora Kiennen llamo con el sonido de resentidos murmullos. "Pinceles abajo. Dejen sus pinturas en los caballetes. Por favor, asegúrense de que han puesto su nombre legible, en el lienzo antes de salir. Disfruten de sus vacaciones! Veré a algunos de ustedes el próximo semestre. "

Haruka puso su pincel y miro la pintura antes de salir. La terminó, más o menos, y la disposición de tonos azules en el lienzo parecía realmente presentable. Se aseguró de que había firmado en la esquina lo mas legible como sea posible, y recupero su bolsa de mensajero de debajo del taburete.

"Haruka Tenoh, por favor, venga a verme antes de irse." Por un momento, Haruka pensó que había oído mal. Que la profesora había dicho un nombre que se asemejaba al suyo, pero no lo era. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que los demás estudiantes estaban retirándose de la sala y sabía que no había sido un error. La Profesora Kiennen la había llamado a ella.

Trago nerviosamente, Haruka hizo pasar las filas de los demás y al final espero a que los estudiantes se dispersaran diciendo adiós a la profesora.

Era la primera vez que la profesora la había llamado a su escritorio después de clases, y esperaba desesperadamente no estar de alguna manera en problemas. ¿Que había olvidado una cesión? Que accidentalmente había mirado a su alrededor

mientras que pintaba, que le llevó a pensar que había copiado el trabajo de otro? Intentó no pensar en ello, como ella esperaba.

El último de los estudiantes finalmente salió de la habitación, y la profesora volvió sus azules ojos de hielo sobre ella. "Haruka", dijo, en una voz que no daba ninguna indicación de si estaba loca o no.

"Sí, profesora?"

Asintió como se volvió a mirar hacia abajo en algo en su escritorio. Haruka juzgo para ver de qué se trataba, para obtener una pista sobre lo que venía, pero nada apareció a cabo. "Presentó una pieza llamada El silencio, ¿no?"

Haruka asintió, su corazón latía algo irregular. Ella intentó sacar adelante un recuerdo de la pintura, pero no surgió nada. "Yo."

"Fue..." Hizo una pausa para buscar en ella. "... De inspiración".

Haruka se permitió un respiro. "Lo siento"?

"No estoy en el hábito de la repetición de elogios para los jóvenes, sin experiencia hace a los artistas a sentirse fanfarrones".

Haruka ingirió de nuevo. Los ojos azules de hielo consideraron su silencio. Cuando

habló de nuevo, su tono era ilegible. "Me gustaría su pintura en la Art Show de Estudiantes la próxima semana en la galería de Hederman. Usted puede elegir otras tres piezas, aprobadas por mí, por supuesto. Sus piezas se pueden poner a la venta, si usted desea. Un experto de la galería trabajará con usted para determinar el costo de cada pieza. No me molesto en preguntar si no le interesa, ya que sería una tonta al negarse. Por lo tanto, por favor, este aquí el lunes por la mañana, a las ocho en punto, con las piezas de su elección. Trae varias opciones, como soy muy puntillosa y en corto tiempo. Buen día, Haruka. "

No había golpeado, sin embargo, lo que ella había dicho. No totalmente. Pero reconoció que era una cosa buena, y respondió en consecuencia. "Gracias, señora! Voy a estar aquí el lunes a las ocho. "

Ya se había despedido de ella y puso de manifiesto su desinterés por la forma en que dirigió su atención al trabajo de los estudiantes que quedaban en la sala. Ella la miraba con interés, a sabiendas de que debería dejar, pero deseaba ver lo que pensaba de su final con lo que pasó. Para su decepción, apenas le dio una segunda mirada. Se fue, entonces, y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo, se detuvo para absorber lo que la profesora le había dicho. Inspirada, la había llamado. Inspirada.

Ella sonrió y continuó en su camino a la estación del metro. Su arte ha sido elegido. El suyo. Caminaba aturdida. Imaginando sus piezas de arte enmarcadas y dispuestas en la pared. Imaginaba personas que caminaban a su alrededor,deteniéndose a mirar y haciendo comentarios. Se coloca a sí misma en el fondo, observando orgullosa. Estaba preparada y confiada. Educadamente ofrecería elogios a las demás obras. Daria la mano y respondería a preguntas tratando de mostrar emoción y no dejando lugar a la arrogancia. Empujó la puerta abierta del edificio de su apartamento, no recordó todo el viaje a casa. El primer pensamiento que tuvo, al montar el ascensor hasta su apartamento, fue escribirle a Michelle para contarle. No fue sino hasta que había abierto la puerta a su apartamento que se dio cuenta de que su primer pensamiento debería haber sido Mina.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru había gastado una extraordinaria cantidad de tiempo en medio de una conversación muy aburrida con un hombre que dijo ser un director de cine, pero Michiru sospechaba firmemente que simplemente se estrelló en la fiesta. Su cita (Impuesta por su amada madrastra para olvidarse de su "Novio" Darien) había recibido una llamada desde el hospital a principios de la tarde y había tenido que recortar su noche ya que por ser medico no podía negarse a una emergencia. Michiru se había quedado, a pesar de no querer, porque dejarla en ese momento hubiera sido de mal gusto.

"Yo tengo un barco," el hombre estaba diciendo. "Pero ya no navego mucho. Desde que mi hombro se rompió en la escalada de una montaña. ¿Alguna vez has escalado una montaña, Michiru? "

"Yo no", contestó ella.

"Oh es una carrera! Te encantara. Tal vez podrías tomar algún tiempo... "

"Michiru", dijo una voz detrás de ella. La aguamarina podría haber besado a quien la había llamado, aunque sea brevemente, a partir del bostezo de un hombre a su lado. Cuando se dio vuelta, casi se sonrojó. "Naomi", la saludó, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, lo que ella esperaba, fue una pareja ocasional sonrisa. La directora iba en un elegante vestido negro, espagueti atado. El tejido se aferraba a cada curva de su cuerpo, y Michiru esperaba no mirarla fijamente.

El hombre, cuyo nombre le fue recordado Rick, aclaro su garganta.

Michiru dio vuelta y le sonrió amablemente. "Lo siento, Rick. Esta es Naomi Mosier. Es una directora también. Naomi, es Rick Shay. El me estaba contando acerca de la escalada de una montaña. "

Naomi le estrecho la mano y le sonrió. "¿En serio? Sabes que escale el K2 el año pasado. Llegue a la cumbre. ¿Cuál es tu mayor altura, Rick? "

Rick tosió. "Es um... Voy a buscar un recambio en este sentido. Señoras quieren algo? "

"Estoy bien", dijo Michiru.

"Igual yo."

Ellos lo vieron salir y Michiru suspiró con alivio. "Eres mi héroe. Quería darme lecciones de escalada en la montaña".

Naomi se rió. "Rick Shay apenas sabe cómo salir de la cama."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Él es mi amigo un ex-ayudante. Que fue despedido por... bueno, más o menos lo que está haciendo ahora. "

Michiru sonrió. "¿Tu realmente escalaste el K2?"

"Yo apenas se cómo salir de mi cama." Naomi sonrió.

Michiru asintió. "Supongo que estoy rodeada de mentirosos patológicos esta noche."

"No sería Hollywood de otra manera."

Michiru se rió de eso. "Así que es cierto."

Naomi estaba mirando. "Así que, donde está tu cita? Lo vi antes, pero desapareció".

Michiru consideró curioso que Naomi había notado a su cita, por considerar que había estado a su lado solo hacia dos segundos. "¡Oh, tuvo que volver al hospital. Él es cirujano. "

Naomi parecía impresionada. " Eso es mucho más noble que lo que hacemos. "

"Es un buen hombre." Michiru se sentía incómoda, de repente, y en busca de un tema de conversación. "¡Oh, no sé si mi asistente te llamó, pero Nueva York es un hecho".

"Ella me llamo, en realidad. Aunque creo que fue más por lo de pedir si podía ver el proceso de audición".

Michiru iba a matar a Ami. "Espero que la ahorques."

Naomi respondió con una risa suave. "En realidad, le dije que iba a ir totalmente sobre de ti."

"Ay, pobre de Ami." Michiru sonrió.

"Consideraste la respuesta no?"

Michiru se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de champán antes de su respuesta. "Voy a la repuesta en el último minuto. Simplemente me gusta torturarla durante el mayor tiempo posible".

Naomi considero con curiosidad. "Tienen una extraña relación de trabajo".

"Ella es una buena amiga. Una buena amiga que me vuelve loca ante cualquier posibilidad. Es peor ahora que es pareja de mi mejor amigo. Los dos son crueles. "

La directora se rió. "Suena como diversión".

"Supongo que lo es", admitió Michiru.

"De todos modos, estoy ajustando en el Plaza. Ami dice que por lo general es el hotel de tu elección. Me quedaré allí también. ¿Está bien? "

"Que te quedaras allí también?"

"Um... bueno, me refería a la elección del hotel, en realidad... pero si mi estancia allí se presenta como un problema..."

Michiru se dio cuenta que la director hablaba en serio.

"Está todo bien. Era una broma. "

Naomi arrugo la nariz. "Lo siento. Yo simplemente no quise asumir que estabas bien con todo. "

"Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no soy tan exigente".

"Yo sinceramente dudo de que sea verdad", dijo Naomi con una risa. "Tu asistente hizo establecer una larga lista de demandas a mis pies."

Michiru asintió. "Sí, esas son para ella. agua Evian en un vaso de martini con un toque de limón y la mitad de una naranja? "

Naomi sonrío. "Ese era el número once".

"Sí, la voy a matar". Michiru rematando su bebida.

"Yo siempre puedo registrarla a ella en el Plaza y a ti en el motel más cercano."

"Hm. Como que suena encantador, pero creo que me quedo con el Plaza ".

"¡Qué valiente de tu parte."

Michiru sonrió, pero preocupada de que su conversación avanzaba poco a poco cada vez más hacia un silencio incómodo.

"Yo estaba realmente a punto de salir justo antes de venir a decirte hola. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un viaje a casa? "

Michiru considero a la directora, pensando que era un amable ofrecimiento. "Gracias, eso es amable de tu parte. Tengo mi limosina fuera. Tengo al chofer de mi acompañante que fue a llevarlo al hospital y luego regreso ».

"Correcto." Naomi asintió como si hubiera sido estúpido pensar de forma diferente. "Bueno, es muy agradable charlar contigo, Michiru. Creo que nos veremos en Nueva York la próxima semana. Enviare a Ami por fax todos los detalles de mañana, para que los tengas todos".

Michiru sonrió, sintiendo una mezcla de decepción y alivio ante la salida de la directora. Observo salir a Naomi, y luego miro su reloj.

Puso el vaso vacío sobre una bandeja de paso, llamo a su chofer, y formuló sus rondas de adiós a la gente que importaba. Sonrió con encanto a cada uno de ellos, repitiendo sus nombres por lo que recordaba, para alimentar la ilusión de que todos eran amigos, y que todos ellos importaban.

Afuera, se encontró con su chofer esperando fielmente a su regreso, y le sonrió, se enderezo y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Ignoró los flashes de las cámaras siempre presentes, las voces que pedían a su nombre en un intento desesperado de atrapar una buena imagen.

"Confío en que haya tenido una agradable velada, la Srita. Kaioh." Su voz sonaba muy lejos en el ruido que los rodeaba.

"Lo hice, gracias, Samuel." Entró en el lujoso asiento de cuero y sopló un suspiro de alivio que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Vio la luz parpadear de nuevo cuando alguien salió del restaurante. Ya lo olvidaría, sustituyéndolo por el siguiente potencial de la fotografía. Había elegido esta vida, se recordó a sí misma. Se había colocado a sí misma como objeto de interés y dio paso a las atenciones. Sin tener que salir, que todavía corría el riesgo de perder todo el tiempo, en una semana, en un mes, en una década.

Habría llegado un tiempo, quizás pronto, cuando las cámaras no apuntaran en su dirección, cuando las voces no recordaran su nombre. Tenía que llegar un momento en que ella podría pensar de nuevo en momentos como este y se preguntaría, ¿qué he ganado de todo? ¿Qué ha sido de todo?

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"¿A qué hora son los premios?" pregunto

"Lo previo empieza a las siete," contestó Mina."Los premios son a las ocho. Compré cinta virgen para poder grabarlos." Haruka agitó la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de le habían estado antojando últimamente y no estaba segura por qué. Generalmente no era una gran bebedora de refrescos. "Eres tan rara. No sé cual es la gran cosa." "Alimentar la envidia," contestó Mina.

"En lugar de dejar que te consuma, la suscribo. De esa forma no terminaré odiando a todos los famosos." Sonrió. "Además, ya soy de mediana edad en años de Hollywood. Necesito mantener mi mente lejos de ese hecho."

"¿Viendo a todos los famosos restregarte su glamour por la cara?"

Con un suspiro dramático, Mina contestó, "Me hace sentirme un poco más cerca de las estrellas."

"Bicho raro," Haruka le vocalizó y se puso de pie."Estaré en mi cuarto," anunció. "Ve a por mí cuando empiece nuestra cita."

"Sí, amor mío." Mina le lanzó un beso. Haruka simplemente se rió mientras iba a su dormitorio. Una vez en la cama, puso la lata de refresco en la mesita y agarró el ordenador. Poniéndose cómoda, entró online y esperó que su buzón se cargase. Una sonrisa pasó sus labios cuando notó que Michelle había respondido. Ignoró el extraño mariposeo en su corazón que, de algún modo, acompañaba todos los correos de Michelle. Eran probablemente sólo señales tempranas de futuro fallo cardiaco. Nada de lo que inquietarse.

**Querida Haruka**

**El premio que gané fue un proyecto que hice hace un año.**

** Sólo un pequeño curro de actuar que conseguí. **

**No era gran cosa, como dije. Um, ¿qué hago? Bueno, trabajo en un set de película. Y sabes, a veces hay locas horas de suficiente sobre mí**…

Haruka arqueó una ceja. ¿Suficiente sobre ti? ¡Nunca hay suficiente sobre ti! Ése es el problema. Agitando la cabeza, continuó leyendo.

**Pues sobre este cheque misterioso que recibiste. Creoque debes cobrarlo. **

**Obviamente, la persona que te lo dio sentía que lo mereces por la razón que sea. **

**Así que no te sientas culpable por aceptar el dinero. Estoy segura que ella no echará de menos el dinero.**

Haruka frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. _¿Ella? ¿Especifiqué quién me lo dio?_

Se encogió de hombros. _Debo_

**Y en el amor, no te preocupes, veras que llegara alguien **

**que te valore y merezca por lo que eres, **

**ahora disfruta de tu libertad.**

**Um, sé que esto va a sonar un poco atrevido. Y, por favor, siente libre de decir no. Pero estaba preguntándome… **

**¿Puedo llamarte algún día?**

**Tu amiga, Michelle**

Haruka se encontró mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador conmocionada durante unos minutos. _¿Llamarme? ¿Quiere llamarme?_

Ahí estaba ese traqueteante corazón de nuevo. Probablemente debiera empezar a visitar un cardiólogo y tener esto bajo control.

Un ataque cardíaco a los veinte no era ciertamente comun, pero cabria la posibilidad; sus verdes ojos se encontraron con el teclado, sin teclear realmente nada, aunque de vez en cuando una letra perdida aparecería en pantalla.

_ ¿Qué digo? ¿Quiero hablar con ella por teléfono? ¿Será demasiado raro? ¿Y de qué hablaríamos?_

El cursor parpadeaba con impaciencia, esperando sus ordenes.

**Querida Michelle,**

**¡Felicitaciones por tu premio! Estoy segura que tu**

** familia deben estar muy orgullosos de ti. **

**¿Cuál es el set de la película? ¿Algo que reconocería? **

**Eh, uno de estos días probablemente serás toda famosa y podré decir, "Oh,la conocía de antes cuando…":) Es lo que le digo a Mina cuando **

**se pone toda llorosa durante los Premios de la Academia. Hablando al respecto, esta noche son los de la MTV.**

**Mina y yo vamos pedir chino y ponernos delante de laTV para una noche de ver estrellas. Personalmente no podría importarme menos, **

**pero es gran evento para Mina y… bueno, ¿a quién voy a pasarle la comida china? Además, es divertido ver toda esa gente famosa junta.**

** Consigues burlarte de todos a la vez y regocijarte en la amargura de los celos mezquinos. Divertido. :)**

**Así que crees que debiera cobrar el cheque, ¿de veras? Es tanto dinero. Me sentiría mal quedándomelo. Quizá pueda hacer algo realmente bueno con él. Hmm…Sabes! Hoy fui a ver a mis padres, para contarles lo de Nicolas ya que no me habia atrevido a hacerlo antes y creo que están más que nada preocupados por mi estabilidad financiera en el futuro.**

**El arte realmente no paga facturas, ¿sabes? Entiendo de donde vienen. Simplemente es frustrante.**

**Siéntete libre para llamarme todas las veces que quieras.:)**

**Tu amiga, Haruka**

Haruka se quedó mirando la respuesta un largo momento antes de enviarla.

_¿Realmente me lla__mará? _Apartó el ordenador y suspiró.

_ Me pregunto cómo suena su voz…_

"Oof, ¡¿qué lleva puesto?!" gritó con horror Mina, tirando palomitas de maíz a la pantalla de TV. Para entonces la comida china había desaparecido, pero las palomitas duraban para siempre. O por lo menos, lo hacen cuando se siguen haciendo más cada veinte minutos. La mayoría estaba en el suelo delante del aparato de televisión. Mina tenía el hábito de expresar su emoción tirando cosas.

_No limpiaré eso_, decidió Haruka, su mirada yendo de las imágenes que fluctuaban en la pantalla al montón de palomitas desperdiciadas del suelo. No es que fuese tan fanática de la limpieza. Pe-ro… aún así.

_Oh, Dios, las cucarachas van a darse __un festín. Voy a matarla._

Se desmadejó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos. Mina se metio un puñado de palomitas, viendo los eventos en pantalla con interés firme. "_Ése _ es sexy," comentó, señalando. Haruka sólo bostezó. Esperaba que esta cosa acabara pronto. De algún modo parecía como si se hicieran más largo con cada año que pasaba. _Quizá me estoy haciendo vieja para este sin sentido_

.Miró rápidamente a su mejor amiga que inclinada adelante, intentando pillar cada palabra.

"¿Quieres más refresco?" preguntó. Mina le entregó una taza vacía sin separar la vista de la TV. "Condenados anuncios." Más palomitas volaron, Haruka se retiró a la cocina para servir las bebidas y le sorprendió cuando Mina se le unió allí unmomento después. "¿Palomitas?" adivinó.

"Sí," contestó Mina dirigiéndose directamentehacia el microondas. "Casi acabadas." Mantuvola mirada enfocada en la pantalla. "Creo que Mejor Beso es ahora. Es lo mejor de la maldita cosa entera."

_Bien, eso significa que casi ha terminado. _Pensó Haruka

"Tienes una obsesión espeluznante." Haruka guardó la botella de refresco y contempló a su mejor amiga. "¿Por qué te importa quien se lo monta con quien?"

Mina sonrió. "Soy romántica, así que demándame," contestó con un encogimiento de hombros. "Estoy tomando apuntes de todos los ganadores. Es una habilidad. Las cabezas tiene que estar alineadas exactamente. Y después estála acción de la lengua. Si quiero ser buena besadora, tengo que aprender de la _mejor_."

Haruka se preguntó si Mina quería realmente decir la mitad de las cosas ridículas que salían de su boca o si sólo las decía para provocar una reacción."

_Nota mental: Jamás salir con actores. Están chiflados_

"Tu cosa ha vuelto." Grito Haruka al regresar el programa luego de los comerciales

Mina estaba en su lado al instante, un nuevo cuenco de palomitas anidaba en su regazo."Allá vamos," dijo emocionadamente. Cuando los presentadores pretendieron coquetear entre sí, Haruka miró con preocupación el teléfono. Toda la noche había estado medio temiendo que sonara. Estaba cada vez más nerviosa sobre hablar con Michelle.

_ ¿De qué hablaríamos? No nos conocemos…_

Su atención saltó a la pantalla de televisión cuando oyó el nombre de Michiru Kaioh. Un clip de Michiru montándoselo con algún tipo ocupó la pantalla entera por un momento."Espero que ganen," comentó Mina.

Haruka apartó la vista de la TV mientras el clip acababa. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque Rye es _sexy_!" Mina volvió a la pantalla, preparada para tirar palomitas si Rye Philips no ganaba el premio."Y el ganador es… ¡Rye Philips y Michiru Kaioh!"

La cámara cortó a un plano de Michiru en elpúblico, pareciendo feliz y sorprendida.

"Sabes", dijo Haruka "Michelle me dijo que se parecía a ella", Hizo una leve mueca. se encontró comentando por absolutamente ninguna razón. Le gustaba decir su nombre. Michelle Era bonito.

"Ya. Eso quiere," contestó Mina con un resoplido. "Las mujeres como ella no existen en la vida real. Quiero decir, mira eso." Apuntó a la pantalla, donde Michiru estaba aceptando el premio."¿Quién hace que vaqueros y camiseta parezcan tan sexys? ¡No es justo!" Llovieron palomitas frente a la televisión por un momento.

Haruka miró la imagen de Michiru Kaioh en pantalla.

_Creerías que podía hacerlo mejor que el bicho raro. Eso debe decir mucho sobre su personalidad_. "Allá vamos," dijo, cuando notó que el discurso de aceptación estaba a punto de comenzar. "Aquí es donde alardea de lo maravillosa que es." Se encontró inclinándose adelante conanticipación. ¿_ Anticipación_? Conscientemente, se echó atrás.

En pantalla, Michiru miró el premio un momento. Entonces su cara se quebró con una leve sonrisa que causó que Haruka entrecerrara los ojos.

_Vaya, parece casi humana._

"Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda decirse tras ganar un premio como éste," bromeó Michiru,"excepto gracias. Siempre es un honor ser reconocida por ser buena besadora."

Haruka miró al cielo. "¿Ves?"

Mina la miró rápidamente. "Creo que se llama chiste."

Haruka le sacó la lengua, entonces se dio cuenta que Michiru todavía estaba hablando."… algo tonto recibir un premio por besar a alguien en pantalla. Como que descarté la nominación con una risa al primer momento de recibirla. Pero entonces, empecé a pensar en cómo me siento cada vez que me atrapa el romance en pantalla de otros y cómo no puedo esperarese momento cuando finalmente expresen suamor. Quiero decir, es lo que todos buscamos,¿verdad? Amor." Una clara ceja se fue elevando lentamente.

"Creo que como actores lo único que realmente podemos esperar es que, de algún modo, nuestra actuación conmueva a los espectadores de alguna forma, y les motive a creer en la magia de la posibilidad y la promesa del amor. Me gustaría pretender que este premio significa que he logrado algo de ese estilo. O eso, o que muchas chicas creen que Rye Phillips era muy lindo." Michiru soltó una risita. "Pero cualesquiera fueran tus razones para votar, gracias."

Mina silbó mientras aplaudía. "Oh, sí, que completa bruja."

Haruka estaba a punto de responder… pero el teléfono sonó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTINUARA<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lamento haberme tardado un par de dias mas de los que tengo acostumbrado...pero no se preocupen que no abandonare esta historia ninguna de las que estoy desarrollando<em>**

**_Gracias por esperarme..._**


	21. Chapter 21 La Llamada II

**_CAPITULO 21_**

**_ "LA LLAMADA II"_**

* * *

><p>Michiru paseaba por su cuarto nerviosamentemientras esperaba que alguien lo cogiese. <em>Por favor, no estés en casa. Por favor, no estés en casa. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?<em>

"¿Hola?"La boca de Michiru se quedó seca.

_ ¿Qué digo?Señor, sin guión soy un asco_

. "Uh, hola," dijo, deseando abofetearse. _No es demasiado tarde. Cuelga el teléfono y huye_

. "¿E-está Haruka?" continuó. _Tartamudeando. Excelente. Gran primera impresión, payasa._

"Soy yo." Una breve pausa. "¿Michelle?" Michiru iba a responder, pero una voz al fondola cortó.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es la lesbiana?" Azules cejas se fruncieron juntas. Nunca se habían referido a ella como "la lesbiana". Hubo un ruido súbito, seguido por un fuerte gritos atenuados.

_¿Qué diablos?_

"Hola, ¿Michelle?" dijo una voz diferente. "Soy Mina, la mejor amiga de Haruka. Está enamorada de ti. Quiere tu sexy cuer—"

Otro fuerte porrazo. Seguido por lo que parecían dinosaurios chillando. Michiru se quedó mirando el receptor un momento, antes de volverlo a poner en su oreja. Decidió sentarse para esto. A pesar de su nerviosismo, estaba ligeramente divertida.

_Quiere mi sexy cuerpo, ¿uh? O quizá no era cuerpo. Quizáera cuer…da. No, eso no tendría sentido_

"Que estupenda primera impresión," regresó la voz de Haruka. "Lamento muchísimo eso. ¿Aun estás ahí?"

"Sí, estoy aquí," le aseguró Michelle. _ Por favor, no la dejes reconocer mi voz. Por favor, no me dejes decir algo realmente estúpido_.

"Bueno, ¿es así cómo generalmente contestas al teléfono?"

Haruka se rió. "Sí, damos una representación cada vez que el teléfono suena. Cada vez un poco diferente."

Michiru sonrió cuando notó el rastro de un leve acento. Era tan mono.

_Oh, Dios, tengo problemas. ¿Por qué insisto en cavarme mi propia tumba?_

"Oh,¿entonces supongo que significa que no quieres mi sexy cuerpo?" Cerró los ojos mientras las palabras abandonaban su boca. _¿Dónde diablos estála tecla retroceso cuándo la necesitas?_

Precipitadamente, cambió de tema, "¿Y qué hacías? ¿Interrumpí algo?"

"Sólo viendo los Premios de Cine."

Mald_ita sea. Olvidé que iba a estar viendo eso. Estúpida diferencia horaria._

"Puedo dejarte volver a eso,"sugirió Michiru.

"¡No!" dijo rápidamente Haruka. "Casi han terminado."

Michiru estaba a punto de desvelar el final, pero cerró la boca de golpe.

_¿Cómo explicarías que sabes eso? ¿Me pregunto si me vio?_

Necesitaba encontrar algún tipo de tema. "Bueno, ¿cómo están saliendo tus pinturas?"

"Oh, ayer terminé una, en realidad. Eh, ¿por casualidad te gustan los ángeles?" Michiru se paralizó ante la pregunta.

_ ¿Es algúntipo de código? ¿Lo sabe?_

"¿Qué te hace preguntarte si me gustan los ángeles?"

"Tu alias."

_Uh. _ "Oh, ya. Sí, um. Me gustan los ángeles." _Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Boba. _"¿Por qué?" Haruka dudó un momento. Cuando habló, parecía avergonzada. "Te pinté algo," admitió. "Quiero enviártelo pero no tengo tu dirección."

_¿Me pintó algo?_

"Es tan dulce. Jamás nadie pintó nada para mí. Pero bueno, no tengo otros amigos que sean artistas. Aunque, incluso si los tuviera, dudo que se molestasen en pintar algo para…" _ Estoy divagando y no puedo parar._"…mí." Se palmeó la frente varias veces.

"Hola," agregó torpemente.

_Necesito que me disparen._

Haruka se rió, un sonido que estaba rápidamente volviéndose uno de los favoritos de Michiru.

"¿Generalmente divagas tanto?"

"Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa," se encontró admitiendo Michiru. "Entonces me convierto en Super Boba."

_ Sí, bien. Asústala desde del principio._

Haruka se rió de nuevo. "¿Y cuales son tus poderes especiales?"

"Puedo ir de cero a sesenta palabras en un segundo," explicó Michiru, con fingido orgullo.

"Impresionante."

"Te enviaré mi autógrafo."

"¡Genial! Estoy segura que valdrá millones algún día." Michiru se paralizó.

_ Maldita sea. ¡Di algo ingenioso! _"¿Te gusta el queso?" dijo bruscamente.

"No sé," Haruka respondió. "¿Es esto muy importante para ti? ¿Muy querido a tu corazón? No querría ofenderte en nuestra primera conversación telefónica."

Michiru se acomodó contra las almohadas en su cama y apagó la TV, en la que habia salido un anuncia de un queso. _Condenados esos anuncios de 'Presencia el poder del queso'_.

"Me temo que no podré proceder con esta amistad hasta que hayas contestado la pregunta."

"Ya veo," contestó Haruka, obviamente siguiendo el juego. "En ese caso, debo admitir que no soy gran aficionada al queso. En galletas, quizá. Los emparedados de queso están bien.""

Michiru sonrió. "Entonces supongo que podemos ser amigas.

Haruka se rio ante la respuesta de Michiru

_Podría escuchar su voz para siempre. _Penso la aguamarina; Decidió no demorar en ese pensamiento durante mucho o empezaría el pánico.

Haruka no podía recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto hablando por teléfono. _Y con una completa desconocida, nada menos. Raro._

Había estado tan nerviosa por toda la idea, pero por su vida, que no podía recordar por qué. _Ella es tan… ¿Tan qué?… De fácil conversación…_

Toda la charla le había dado sed, así que se aventuró fuera de su cuarto en busca hidratación. Mina todavía estaba en el sofá, como siempre. Levantó la vista y levanto una ceja, mientras veia a Haruka quien aun estaba al teléfono. Pensó que era mejor no comentarlo. Haruka ya le había pateado el culo esa noche, no necesitaba un bis de la actuación.

"Bueno y como es que tienes mi numero" pregunto Haruka a modo de seguir la conversación

"Tu tarjeta" dijo Michiru, aun la tengo

"¡Oh! Claro. Me olvidé que la tenías. Wow. No puedo creer que estemos en realidad hablando por teléfono. "

Y como estas? Dijo Haruka a modo de seguir escuchando la voz al otro lado del aparato

"Estoy bien". Michiru sonrió ante el sonido de preocupación de la voz de la rubia. Luego se pregunto por qué debería Haruka preocuparse por todo. "Sólo cansada. Fui a una fiesta anoche y llegue a casa muy tarde. "

"¿Te divertiste?"

Michiru brevemente pensó en Naomi. "Estuvo bastante bien al final. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con un chico que estaba tratando de impresionarme hablando de su yate y una loca habilidad de escalar. "

El sonido de la risa de Haruka' hizo saltar el corazón de Michiru. "¿Le diste una pista que no estabas interesada en los yates y en escalar? A menos que los yates y escalar sean las claves secretas de tu corazón? "

"Apenas. Yo fui misericordiosamente rescatada por alguien mucho mejor. "

"Oh?"

Haruka sonaba intriga y Michiru sabía que avanzaba poco a poco hacia aguas peligrosas. "Sí, um… una colega Creo que la puedo llamar así".

Hubo una breve pausa antes de Haruka diga, "Siento si estoy cruzando la línea o cualquier cosa, pero... ¿qué es lo que haces exactamente?"

Michiru dudo. "Estoy realmente entre proyectos en este momento así que... no estoy haciendo mucho de nada".

"Oh".

Michiru busco una forma de salir de la conversación. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a las preguntas de Haruka sin poner una gran mentira de grasa en la mesa. Ella suspiró suavemente.

"Tengo un título en escritura creativa con especial atención a la escritura de guiones." Fue una cosa que dejo al azar, pero al menos no era mentira. Era una especie de polvo de la verdad, el tipo que había almacenado lejos al lado de su ocasional sueño de ser chef.

"Así que eres escritora?"

"Yo no iría tan lejos. Una aspirante, quizás". Michiru quería desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

"Así que, ¿cómo va tu final?"

"Uno más para ir y luego la libertad. ¡Oh! Quería decirte, fui seleccionada para la muestra de arte! "

"¡Felicidades!" Michiru sentía un inexplicable deseo de abrazar a Haruka través del teléfono, para estrecharla y rebotar como niños. "debes estar emocionada."

"No tengo palabras, en realidad," Haruka dijo con una risa. "Voy a enviarte una invitación si así lo deseas. Sé que no podrás hacer, todo el camino desde California... "

"Me encantaría una", dijo Michiru. "¿Cuándo es?"

"Se abre el próximo jueves y se ejecuta a través del fin de semana."

Michiru hilo con la mente la idea de que ella estaría entonces en Nueva York. "¿Es cosa de la escuela?"

"Bueno, de tipo. No realmente, aunque. Es que se realiza en la galería de Hederman, que es una de las galerías del centro de más alta categoría. El espectáculo va a ser un mezcla de conocidos artistas contemporáneos y estudiantes de varias universidades en el estado. Parte de los ingresos de las obras de arte serán donadas para obtener programas de educación artística. Que probablemente atraerá a un amplio abanico de personas, me parece. El año pasado fue bastante exitosa por lo que he leído. "

Los pensamientos de Michiru que se fueron ejecutando a través de su mente eran los próximos en ya una larga lista de ideas estúpidas. "Eso es increíble, Haruka," ella dijo.

"Lo mereces completamente."

"Gracias. Todavía estoy un poco en estado de shock, con honestidad. Digo, hablo de ello, pero no realmente me golpeó pero, ¿sabes? De todos modos, voy a dirigirme a ti y decirte que paso después de todo. "

"Me gustaría." Pero no hay que perderse para el mundo, Michiru se encontró pensando.

Haruka mantenía el teléfono perfectamente pegado a su oreja, por miedo de perder nada de lo que podría decir de Michelle. Sintió que había cierta duda en hablar de su trabajo.

Quizás Michlle compartía la misma frustración que ella, de no ser capaz de trascender las expectativas que había puesto a su arte. Había más, Haruka sabía, o pensaba que sabía, pero le permitiría dejar el tema. Tal vez algún día Michelle se sentiría cómoda hablando de ello. En el ínterin, Haruka no quería presionar.

"Así que me dices acerca de tu misericordiosa héroe", dijo Haruka. "Ella que te salvó de los males de la aburridaconversación."

Miles de kilómetros de distancia, Michelle se rió, y Haruka encontró que le gustaba ser capaz de escuchar el sonido tancerca de su oído.

"No sé mucho acerca de ella, de buena fe. Ella es buena en la medida en lo que puedo decir ".

"Y... atractiva?"

Había que reír de nuevo, nerviosa y reservada. "Sí, creo que lo es. ¿Qué hay de ese tipo que tu amigo te ha presentado? "

"Anthony?" Haruka evocaba su memoria. "Yo no lo conocía en absoluto."

"Pero... atractivo?"

Haruka sonrió. "Él tiene los ojos hermosos, en realidad. Y el resto de él no es malo, pero no se…. "

"¿De qué color son sus ojos?"

"Verdes".

"¿Ese es tu favorito?"

"Color de ojos?"

"Claro... o en general."

Haruka corrió inventario de todos los colores que ella podía pensar. "Me encanta el bosque verde. Creo que es mi color favorito. Pero creo que me gustan los ojos azules. Yo siempre quise tener ojos azules, pero son verdes".

"Es bueno llegar a hablar contigo de esta manera," Haruka se encontró diciendo. Había estado nerviosa de saber si Michelle la llamaría o no. Nunca imaginó que la conversación con esa extraña seria tan poco incomoda.

"Pensé que sería mucho más raro de lo que es", dijo Michiru.

"Así que creo que es aún algo raro?"

"No. No es raro. Creo que todavía estoy un poco nerviosa. Que es estúpido? "

Haruka sonrió brevemente. "No, yo estoy muy nerviosa. Tiene sentido, creo. "

"Supongo".

Entonces cayó el silencio entre ellas, y Haruka se dio cuenta de que no necesariamente se sentía incómodo. "Esta llamada te debe estar costando una fortuna."

"No, minutos libres de fin de semana."

"Son geniales, ¿no? Me siento como que necesito hacer amigos en otros estados con más frecuencia por que sólo así podré aprovecharlos. "

"Siempre podría empezar a enviar correos a gente de la nada. Eso parece funcionar bien para mí. "

"Oh, así que a todo el mundo cuyo trabajo te gusta le envías un correo electrónico?"

"Sí". Esta misma mañana, pensé que el tipo que trajo mis comestibles hizo un trabajo impresionante. Por eso le he enviado un correo electrónico que decírselo ".

"Me sorprende que hayas encontrado tiempo para llamarme, entonces, con todas las demás personas que necesitas halagar." Haruka podía decir que Michelle sonreía y ese pensamiento hizo saltar un poco su corazón. De repente odiaba fervientemente el hecho de que vivían en lados opuestos del país, y que no había ninguna manera de saber si alguna vez iban a llegar a conocerse.

"Haruka?"

"Estoy aquí, lo siento. Me colgué ".

"¿Te estoy aburriendo?"

"Terriblemente. ¿Qué dices? Escalada en las rocas? Yates? "

"No. Navegación. Y canoas. "

Haruka reía, sentía, al mismo tiempo, una leve sensación de pesar de que Michelle no esté con ella en ese momento. Le parecía trivial como un deseo, la necesidad de ver a alguien cuando habla con ellos, pero se sentía fuerte. Se preguntaba si Michelle similares pensamientos, o si era el hecho de que Haruka seguía una serie de letras escritas en una pantalla de ordenador, una voz en el otro extremo del teléfono.

"¿Te colgaste de nuevo?"

"Yo estoy aquí. Lo siento. Creo que estoy cansada ".

"Yo no debería haber llamado tan tarde. Me olvidé de la diferencia horaria. "

Haruka miró el reloj. Era apenas diez. "No es tarde para nada. He estado estudiando hasta tarde y levantándome temprano y creo que la falta de sueño ha convertido mi cerebro en puré ".

"Duerme un poco entonces. Fue muy agradable hablar contigo".

"Gracias por llamar," dijo Haruka, un poco decepcionada al notar que llego el final de la conversación. "Tal vez pueda devolver la llamada en algún momento."

"Yo voy a enviar un correo electrónico con mi número".

Haruka sonrió. "Muy bien. Ten un buen resto de tu día, Michelle."

"Buenas noches, Haruka."

La rubia apago el teléfono y quedo contemplando el techo de su habitación en la cama. Una impresión de Lucas vanValckenborch del otoño miraba hacia abajo en ella. Otro regalo de Nicolas que tenía la intención de mantener. Había traído de uno de sus viajes con su familia a París. Siempre ha sido una de sus pinturas favoritas.

Pensar en París le recordó de nuevo Michelle y sonrió ante el sonido de la voz aún resonante en su oreja. Michelle tenía una voz agradable, haruka decidió. Decididamente no era un hombre de mediana edad.

Arrastro su portátil desde su lugar a los pies de su cama y lo abrió. Encontró la invitación que el profesor le había enviado la noche anterior y la guardo. Abrió un nuevo correo electrónico, y adjunto el archivo.

**_Para: Michelle Raye_**

**_De: H. Tenoh_**

**_Asunto: Usted está cordialmente invitado ..._**

**_Esta es la invitación que prometí. Realmente desearía que no vivieses tan lejos por lo que podrías venir. :)_**

**_Tu amiga,_**

**_Haruka_**

**_P.S. Me gustó mucho nuestra conversación telefónica. Realmente lo siento por ser tan amplia._**

Michiru se quedo observando el teléfono por un largo tiempo después de colgar. Con Haruka siempre sentía como si estuviera viviendo una versión diferente de su vida, la que podría haber sido si hubiera elegido un camino diferente. Es fácil imaginar la otra cara de la moneda, la vida sin la fama, sin fortuna. Era fácil pretender que continuaba siendo Michelle Raye, un ser humano vivo, en lugar de un recuerdo de la persona que pudo haber sido.

Si hubiera vivido esa vida, se hubiese levantado cada mañana y hubiera salido, mezclada entre la multitud, al igual hubiese sido Michiru Kaioh, heredera de una fortuna familiar, seguro, pero nada especial más allá de eso, en caso de que esa hubiese sido su vida, sería feliz? Hubiese encontrado satisfacción siendo una `persona normal? Habría conocido a Haruka entonces, en esa otra vida, Se habría sentido bien revelando cada detalles de su vida, cada pensamiento inútil, todos sus sueños, sin miedo a las consecuencias?

Michiru quedo mirando el teléfono y reconoció que era deporsí una situación, compleja, se había convertido en algo más. Ahora, más allá de las palabras sin rostro en una pantalla de ordenador era una voz, una persona.

Una persona muy dulce, Michiru pensó, lanzando el teléfono en su mesita de luz. Se acostó sobre la cama y quedo mirando hacia techo, en la crestas de pintura blanca que colgaban boca abajo como en una montaña cubierta de nieve sobre el terreno. Escuchó el mar, al viento, al sonido de las gotas de lluvia en las ventanas. Transcurrió un minuto, luego dos. Y sintió, por el más breve de los momentos, una punzada de un profundo pesar, un anhelo de una vida distinta.

Pero pasó tan rápido como había llegado, regresó al reino de las emociones inoportunas y la dejó sola para pensar en la voz de Haruka, y lo maravilloso que se había sentido hacerla reír.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Amy examino el documento impreso que tenía en la mano durante un momento, lo leyó varias veces en caso de que se le haya pasado algo.

-Lo siento-dijo, mirando a Michiru. "¿Quieres que haga qué?"

"Quiero que encuentres una razón para que yo esté ahí", dijo la aguamarina. "Encuéntrame una fiesta de caridad, una causa, lo que sea. Simplemente para hacerles saber que estoy llegando. Ah, y dile a mi publicista. No me importaría algo de prensa en este evento. "

Ami volvió a mirar la invitación. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba Michiru por el arte? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había salido de su camino para estar en cualquier lugar? "¿Es esto sobre la artista?

-Sí-dijo Michiru, levantando la vista de la maleta sobre la cama. "Sí, es sobre la artista. ¿Está bien? "

Ami se quedó mirando a la actriz, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Colocó la invitación en su cartera y asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a hacerlo."

"Gracias". Michiru regresó a su tarea de preparar su equipaje, reviso los elementos apilados en la cama y recorrió una lista mental de las cosas que aún quedaban por guardar. "Odio preparar el equipaje."

"Ya lo sé. Debe contratar a un empaquetador profesional".

Michiru hizo una pausa para mirar a Ami. "¿Tienes de esos?"

"Estoy segura de que lo hacen. ¿Quieres que busque uno para ti? "

Michiru hizo una mueca. "No. Creo que sería un poco excesivo. "

"¿Por lo tanto, es todo por ahora? Tengo alrededor de ocho mil millones de mandados para hacer antes de que termine esta noche. "

Michiru sonrió. "Debes contratar a un asistente para hacer todo eso".

"Tal vez algún día", dijo Ami, con una sonrisa. "Darien y yo estamos trabajando en un guión juntos."

Michiru la miró, sorprendida. "¿En serio? ¿Te paso al lado oscuro con él, entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo de su próximo proyecto que estaba a punto de salir? ¿Las pruebas y tribulaciones de la fruta? "

Ami se rió. -Sí, todavía está trabajando en eso, en realidad. Algo sobre la vida de una manzana o algo así. No he sido capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El nuestro es más de un comentario social acerca de... bueno, vamos a dejar que lo leas cuando lo tengamos. Hasta el momento es sólo un montón de garabatos".

"Buena suerte con eso." Quería decir, aunque no quería perder a Ami. ella, como todo el mundo en Hollywood, tenía sueños que trascendían a la rutina diaria del trabajo de nueve a cinco. Había sido parte de la razón por la qué se había convertido en ayudante de Michiru en primer lugar y la aguamarina lo sabía.

"Gracias", dijo Ami mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. En la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. "Michi, si quieres hablar..."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Cualquier cosa..."

Michiru miró a su asistente, vio la preocupación e interés genuinos radiante tras unas gafas de montura metálica. "Haruka tendrá su trabajo en una muestra de arte. Quiero estar ahí".

"Pero ella no sabrá que eres tú."

Michiru se encogió de hombros. "Voy a saber que soy yo."

"Apuesto sentirás tensión, al verla en persona."

Había cosas más temibles, Michiru pensó, pero ya la habia visto y la habia impresionado aquella tarde en el parque, pero aun asi sinceramente. Sonrió. "Va ser aterrador."

Ami le ofreció una sonrisa simpática, y a continuación, se puso seria de nuevo. " Se que me vas a odiar por preguntar esto pero... ¿te gusta ella?

"Admiro su talento artístico", dijo Michiru naturalmente, como si fuera la más simple de las verdades. "Siento que si yo fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo en lugar de lo que soy, seríamos grandes amigas."

"¿Qué te detiene para ser su amiga de todos modos? Eres una gran persona, Michiru. Verá lo que importa de ti".

Michiru ahogó el impulso a suspirar. -Gracias, pero ambas sabemos que no funciona de esa manera. Una vez que ella sepa quién soy, no me verá de la misma manera. Michiru Kaioh no es alguien de quien hacerse amigo. Es alguien a

quien pedir autógrafos, es un cuadro para colgar en una pared. Es alguien a quien envidiar por su perfección y su vida de Hollywood. Es tan ficticia como los personajes que interpreta. "Se encogió de hombros, y se sintió deprimida. "Yo sólo soy una persona que juega a ser ella. Nada más. "

Para sorpresa de Michiru, Ami sonrió. "Ella te gusta."

Suspiró en ese momento. "Ami..."

"Relájate, no me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que estas enamorada de ella, ni nada tan dramático como eso. Pero cuidado. A ti te importa lo suficiente como para ir a su exposición, y te importa lo suficiente como para preocuparte de si había de reconocer o no tu voz en el teléfono. Demonios, incluso te preocupó lo suficiente para preguntar si a ella todavía le gustarías si supiera que eres gay. ¿Alguna vez se lo confesaste? "

Michiru no respondió. Simplemente lanzó una camisa dentro de la maleta e ignoro la sonrisa en el rostro de Ami.

"¿Cómo lo ha tomado?"

"Lo tomó bien".

"Tu sabes, puedes permitirte preocuparte por las personas, Michiru. Estás autorizada a hacer amigos. No es como si estuvieras hecha de piedra. "

Me gustaría, hay veces, Michiru pensó para sí misma. Las cosas serían más fáciles. "¿No tenías cosas que hacer en este momento?"

Ami dejó escarpar un sonido que se parecía a un suspiro maternal. El tipo de sonido reservado para los momentos cuando las palabras no pueden expresar los niveles adecuados de frustración. "Sí tengo. Nos vemos esta noche."

Michiru escucho como se alejaban sus pasos y el sonido del cierre de la puerta delantera. Durante mucho tiempo, ella miró los espacios vacíos en la maleta. Quería, en ese momento, nada más llamar a Haruka de nuevo. Para decirle que estaba haciendo las maletas para un viaje a Nueva York. Que estaría en su exposición el jueves. Que tal vez, más tarde, podrían ir a tomar un café y hablar de lo extraño que era que estén las dos, en el mismo lugar, en lugar de a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

No podía llamar y decírselo, por lo que no llamó en absoluto. En cambio, se movía por la habitación, recogiendo las piezas vitales de su vida que la seguirían a Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Nueva York

****Gracias a todos lo que estan comentando esta historia, me gusta que les guste, asi que a raiz de los nuevos reviews y comentarios vía PM; les traje esta largo capitulo.****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 22<strong>

**"Nueva York"**

* * *

><p>"¿Negro o azul?" decía Haruka a un montón de ropa apilada hasta el pecho.<p>

"El evento será en varios días", dijo Mina como respuesta, mientras removía una cucharada de cereal en la boca.

-Sí, pero la noche de apertura es especial. Quiero decir estaré demasiado entusiasmada el viernes, el sábado y el domingo, pero nada será igual a la noche del jueves. Tiene que ser el vestido adecuado. "

Mina asintió con la cabeza como símbolo de que la comprendía. -Entonces, supongo que depende de lo que quieras llevar."

"Bueno, quiero tener buen aspecto; profesional, pero artístico. Quiero transmitir clase, al tiempo que verme creativa. Pero no demasiado creativa. No quiero esforzarme demasiado. No quiero algo que diga, 'Hey, soy una artista, y aquí está mi ropa para demostrarlo ". ¿Sabes? "

Mina dejó caer la cuchara en la taza y consideró cada traje a su vez con lo que parecía ser una actitud reflexiva. "Definitivamente el azul."

Haruka miró el traje. "¿Tú crees?"

-Sí. Se ve más escotado. Haruka asintió con la cabeza. -Muy bien, el negro será. Gracias.

"Cuando gustes. Así que escucha, tengo una cita con kasey esta noche, no te preocupes si no regreso a casa. "

"¿La estrella porno? ¿Pensé que ya saliste con él? "

"No, solo hablamos por teléfono. Tuve que cancelar nuestros planes para el viernes, así que lo pospusimos para esta noche. Hoy pediré noche libre en el trabajo, ya que estoy esperando por completo el mejor sexo de mi vida, me imagino que valdrá la pena.

-Muy bien, entonces.

"Hablando de sexo, ¿Qué tal la conversación telefónica con tu lesbiana?"

"No es mi lesbiana". Haruka colgó los trajes en el armario de su habitación y frunció el ceño ante su amiga. "¿Y que hace que mi conversación telefónica tenga que ver con sexo?"

"¿Tuviste sexo por teléfono?"

"Por supuesto que no!"

-Entonces supongo que nada. ¿Cómo te fue? Parecía bastante joven y femenina para ser un asesino de gatitos, calvo, de mediana edad".

Haruka sonrió, decidiendo hacer caso omiso a los comentarios de Mina. "Todo salió muy bien. Es todo tan bonito como parecía en línea".

"¿No han intercambiado fotos todavía?"

"No"

Mina estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ella es probablemente fea".

"¿Qué importa como sea?"

Mina se encogió de hombros. "Nada, supongo. ¿Qué sentido tiene, entonces? Hablar con ella, quiero decir. ¿Qué puedes decirle que no me puedas decir a mí? "

Mina se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa. "No es realmente acerca de eso. Tienes muchos amigos aparte de mí."

"Tengo gente con quien salgo a beber y divertirme con ellos a veces. No es que hablemos de cosas profundas y significativas. Yo no les digo las cosas que te digo. Pero tú y ella... todo lo que hacen es un intercambio personal. ¿Para qué? ¿No es excesivo?"

Haruka pensó en ello, tratando de decidir por qué hablar con Michelle parecía tan distinto que hablar con Mina. "Ustedes son personas muy diferentes. Me encanta su perspectiva sobre las cosas. No es mejor que la tuya ni nada. Es sólo diferente. Además, la encuentro interesante. Y ella es divertida. "

-"Yo soy divertida también."

-"Esto no es una competencia."

Mina se encogió de hombros.

-"Y ella es divertida de una manera diferente."

-"¿Qué manera es esa?"

-No lo sé. Ella es ingeniosa..., supongo. "

-"¿Yo no soy ingeniosa?"

-"Mina , sigues siendo la persona más divertida que conozco. No tengo una definición exacta de lo que eres. "

Mina parecía contenta por eso. "Así que es ingeniosa."

-Sí... Creo que ella lo es, de todos modos. "Haruka considero la curiosidad de Mina. "¿Por qué todas esas preguntas?"

"Leí en alguna parte que la gente se rodea con los que satisfacen una necesidad básica en ellos. Me preguntaba ¿qué necesidad estaba cumpliendo Michelle para ti? "

Haruka pensó en ello y se sentó. "Supongo que estaba realmente necesitando una amistad de larga distancia con una lesbiana."

Mina se echó a reír. "Supongo que sí.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

" Nueva York, Michiru pensó, mirando a los rascacielos desde la ventana de la limusina. Allí estaba ella de nuevo.

"... Cuando llegue al hotel," Ami estaba diciendo en su teléfono. "Yo también te extraño... aww... ¿de verdad? ..."

Michiru no prestaba atención, concentrándose en cambio en las vistas del exterior. Haruka estaba en alguna parte, se dio cuenta, viendo la multitud pasar en grupos, gente de rostro borroso. Pudo haber pasado ya delante de ella y no lo sabía. Haruka estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte, cenando, planificando su exposición, viviendo su vida. Y Michiru estaba ahí, moviendose lentamente a lo largo del tráfico de

la ciudad de Nueva York, mirando al resto del mundo, viviendo su vida.

"Darien está volando hasta mañana", dijo Ami de repente, y Michiru volvió la cabeza para encontrar a Ami sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Él dijo que es porque encuentra a Nueva York inspirador, pero tengo la firme sospecha de que teme perder al sexo. O a mí. o las dos cosas. Esperemos".

"Todas las razones están bien". Michiru volvió su atención hacia la ventana.

"La reunión con Naomi para beber en el bar del hotel a las nueve y media."

"Lo recuerdo", dijo Michiru. Había estado esperando distraídamente que Ami lo mencione primero. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para la noche?"

"Servicio de habitación," Ami respondió con sencillez. "Y llamar a Darien. Y tal vez un baño muy largo. No estoy segura de que haga lo primero. "

Sonaba como una manera agradable de pasar la noche, Michiuru pensó, ya que el hotel quedó a la vista. Sus propios planes eran igualmente simples en naturaleza:

revisar su correo electrónico, tomar una ducha, reunirse con la directora, revisar su correo electrónico de nuevo.

Se preguntó cuáles eran los planes de Haruka. ¿Incluían comprobar su correo electrónico? Michiru trató de imaginar a Haruka, sentada frente a una computadora en alguna parte, escribiendo.

Ami estaba de vuelta en el teléfono, presentándose a sí misma a quien estaba en el otro extremo de la línea. "Por favor dígale al gerente que Michiru Kaioh ha llegado".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"¿Has oído hablar de Nicolas?" La madre de Haruka preguntó, alzando la voz un poco más ante el ruido del agua cayendo en el fregadero de la cocina.

En la sala de estar, Carlos y Dimitri estaban jugando un juego de vídeo, el sonido de sus peleas se mezclaban con el sonido del agua, y la voz de su madre. Haruka termino de secar un plato y lo puso en el armario. "No"

"Era un buen muchacho ese Nicolas. No deberías haberlo dejado ir. Un niño así, con todo ese dinero y toda esa inteligencia... lo habría hecho bien contigo. "

Haruka agarró otro plato. "Él me estaba engañando, mamá".

"Los hombres engañan", dijo su madre, con total naturalidad, como si hubiera dicho, "pásame el queso." "Tu padre no fue diferente."

¿Y lo dejaste?

Su madre dejó escapar una especie de risa ahogada. ¿Es eso lo que piensas, hija? ¿Que yo lo deje? "Sari meneó la cabeza, enjuago un plato, y se lo entregó a Haruka. "¿Después de todos estos años piensas que yo quería que se fuera? ¿Crees que yo quería estar sola con dos hijos pequeños, sin un trabajo? No. Se fue. Él empacó sus cosas y se mudó a California para estar con esa... "Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire."Yo quería que se quedara", continuó. "Él debería haber permanecido aquí. Tú y tu hermano merecían tener un padre. "

Haruka no sabía qué decir. No podía imaginarse en los zapatos de su madre, casada con un hombre infiel, y desear que se quede por el bien de los niños. Pensar en eso la deprimía. Eso la hizo feliz de deshacerse de Nicolas. "Tuvimos a Carlos", dijo.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza. -Sí. Ha sido un buen hombre. "Su madre siguió asintiendo, como si la acción la convencería de lo que estaba diciendo. "No deberías haber dejado ir a Nicolas."

Haruka respiró hondo, pero no respondió. Esperó un segundo hasta que había pasado el momento, y luego otro. "Hablé con William antes."

Sari hizo una pausa en sus acciones, sólo brevemente, antes de continuar. "No me importa oír hablar de ese muchacho. Esa que tiene, es una enfermedad... eso no lo saco de la familia de Carlos. Hablamos de ello. Debe ser de esa mujer horrible que le dio a luz. "Se enjuagó otra vajilla. "No deberías estar hablando con él".

Haruka suspiró en voz baja, sintiéndose cansada. "Lo está haciendo bien", dijo ella de todos modos. "Sé que no te importa y tal vez a Carlos no le importa tanto, pero... bueno, ya lo sabes."

Sari no dijo nada. Las dos cayeron en el silencio mientras el agua seguía corriendo, la música de los videojuegos, y el sonido de la risa de Carlos y Dimitri seguían sonando.

"¿Quieres venir a mi muestra de arte en la galería?-Se atrevió a decir Haruka. Había sido la razón por la que había llamado y acordado la cena.

Sari se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. Se secó las manos en el delantal y le tocó el pelo Haruka."Claro Que Si, niña. ¿Crees que me perdería el gran momento de mi bebé? Por nada del mundo. "

Haruka sintió como se le formaban unas repentinas lágrimas en los ojos y rápidamente se apartó para que su madre no la viera. Toda la noche había temido preguntar, seguro de que lo que ella consideraba un gran logro sería visto por su familia como un asunto trivial, algo que discutir y desechar. "El jueves es la noche de apertura," dijo ella, poniendo otro cubierto seco a la distancia. "Debe venir a continuación."

Su madre volvió a los platos. "¿Vas a traer una cita?"

Haruka frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. "Yo no había pensado en ello." Pensó en Anthony y la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Él era artista también. Tal vez habría querido ir. "Pero hay alguien a quien se lo pueda preguntar."

Michiru pidió un Martini cuando el camarero se acercó alrededor. Había sido una decisión estímulo del momento, el tipo de elección que se sentía estúpida inmediatamente después de que la formulaba. Odiaba los martinis, era muy consciente de este hecho. Pero cuando había mirado la lista de bebidas, había sido superada por de pronto por la necesidad de elegir algo diferente.

"¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?" Naomi la estaba mirando, su atención tan concentrada que Julianne pensó, por un breve instante, que había preguntado algo más importante.

-Sí, gracias. "Esta no es una cita, Michiru se recordó, no importaban todos esos muchos conjuntos por los que había pasado antes de salir finalmente de la habitación de hotel. Culpó a AMi. Michiru no necesitaba saber que Naomi era gay, era información superflua. Y ahora era en todo lo que Michiru podía pensar. Allí estaban, las dos, sentadas una frente a otra en un bar, pronto estarán tomando unas copas en lo que (eventualmente) se coinvertiría en una conversación profesional, y todo lo Michiru podía hacer era preguntarse si la encontraba o no atractiva a Naomi.

"No me gusta volar", Naomi estaba diciendo.

"¿En serio? Me parece como relajante".

Naomi ofreció una media sonrisa. "¿En serio? Envidio a la gente como tú. Me paso todo el vuelo agarrada de los brazos del asiento, convencida de que cada pequeño sonido es el motor partiéndose. A veces, incluso me fijo fuera para asegurarme de que las alas estén puestas. "

Michiru se echó a reír. -No lo sé. Creo que siempre me sentí libre allí. Me gusta que las cosas estén fuera de mi control y no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. "

"Salvo el motor partiéndose".

Sonrió porque no podía evitarlo. -Sí... bueno, no me preocupé de eso antes, pero probablemente ahora lo haga. Gracias. "

"Cuando gustes."

El camarero llegó con su orden, y Michiru estaba agradecida por la interrupción. El cristal delante de ella le dio algo para ver, además de la sonrisa de Naomi. Se sentía nerviosa y consciente de todo alrededor a la directora, como si Naomi podría adivinar la verdad sobre Michiru con simplemente mirarla.

Se obligó a no pensar en ello. En cambio, bebía y escuchaba el murmullo de conversaciones indescifrables, de momentos intrascendentes que ocultaba el paso del tiempo. Dejó que el sonido lo resuelva por ellas.

"¿Cómo está tu copa?

Michiru miró la copa de martini y un reflejo de Naomi en ella. "Esto es un asco, en realidad." Se echó a reír, se sentía avergonzada por haberla ordenado en primer

lugar. "No es lo que normalmente ordeno".

"¿Por qué lo ordenaste?

Por que sí. "Creo que estaba de humor para algo diferente." Michiru se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda, como si el acto de ordenar una bebida que no le gustaba, decía algo acerca de quién era como persona.

Naomi se limitó a sonreír, y la miraba divertida."¿Quieres probar la mía? No he bebido de ella todavía. "Empujó su copa hacia Michiru.

Sorprendida, Michiru miró hacia arriba y capto la mirada de Naomi. Tuvo que recordarse una vez más que esta no era una cita, Naomi era simplemente amable con ella porque era Michiru Kaioh y no por otra razón que no sea esa. "¿Qué es?"

"Gin and tonic. Si te gusta, te la cambio. Los Martinis en realidad son mis favoritos".

Michiru arqueó una ceja interrogativa. "Huh. ¿Por qué pides un gin-tonic, entonces? "

**N**aomi parecía avergonzada. -Vas a pensar que es estúpido. "

"Pruébame".

-Bueno... está bien. Estaba leyendo la Vida, el Universo y Todo en el vuelo y en ella uno de los personajes va como loca en la Tierra prehistórica y pasa un par de semanas entrando y saliendo de un gin-tonic. Bueno, es un lago pequeño, de verdad, pero... de todos modos, estaba en mi mente cuando ordene. "Hizo una pausa. "Probablemente pienses que estoy loca."

"Ford", dijo Michiru, recordando. "No puedes ir mal con Douglas Adams."

Naomi se sorprendió gratamente. "¿Lo has leído?"

"Lo hice. Hace mucho tiempo". Michiru echó un vistazo a la bebida que le ofrecía y la cogió. Tomó un sorbo, disfrutando del sabor amargo, pero agradable de ella. No

era la primera vez que había tomado un gin-tonic, pero era raro encontrarlo mezclado correctamente. Después de un momento, empujó el martini en la dirección de Naomi, pensando, mientras observaba la lámina de vidrio sobre la mesa, por mucho que deseche la idea de que es una cita a pesar de no serlo se sentía como si lo fuera. "Es todo tuyo."

Naomi aceptó la bebida con una sonrisa agradecida. "Esosalió bien, entonces. ¿Qué acostumbras beber? "

"Vodka y jugo de arándano."

"Voy a tener que probarlo en algún momento." Naomi probó la bebida y luego la dejó sobre la mesa. "Entonces, estás probablemente preguntándote por qué te pedí que nos reuniéramos aquí".

"¿Quieres decir que no era sólo para robar mi bebida?"

Naomi se echó a reír. "Eso no era más que algo extra. Recibí una llamada ayer sobre una audición grande que va a llevarse a cabo la semana que viene. Parece que un grupo de actores semi-profesionales darán una audición ante un gran panel de directores de diferentes compañías de teatro, y pensé que podríamos ir a verla. "

Michiru tomó su copa de nuevo. "¿'Nosotras' como en tú y yo?"

"Estoy rastreando a Ella Peters, es una de las productoras, pero yo estaba esperando, que como estaría en la ciudad, sería capaz de reunirse con nosotras."

"¿A los efectos de...?"

"¿Proporcionar una tercera opinión?" Naomi pareció dar un suspiro. "No me malinterpretes, Ella es una gran persona y ha sido realmente un apoyo para mí con esta película, pero hemos chocado un poco en una pared de ladrillos en términos de calidad. Insiste en actores de renombre hasta el final, aunque creo que no hay nada malo en encontrar nuevos talentos. "

-¿Supongo que estoy comprometida?"

Naomi sonrió. "Como te dije antes, Michiru, escribí el papel pensando en ti. Sólo que no quiero dejar ciertos lugares inexplorados simplemente porque podría producir con actores que carecen de notoriedad. Sé que esto puede sonar muy ingenuo para ti, pero honestamente, yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que tengo el reparto correcto, no sólo a los amigos de la taquilla".

Ingenuo o no, Michiru encontró a Naomi intrigante. Era raro encontrar a gente en el negocio todavía no contaminada por la fama y la fortuna. Hizo que Michiru se preguntase cuánto tiempo, en el caso de Naomi, puede llegar a durar. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estoy de acuerdo con la productora?"

"Sólo un presentimiento..." Naomi parecía avergonzada de nuevo. "Probablemente piensas que es terriblemente arrogante de mi parte hacer suposiciones acerca de ti cuando apenas nos hemos conocido...-suspiró-. "Y lo es. Lo siento. "

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a ello. Yo acostumbro a esperar que la gente asuma cosas sobre mí, lo que supongo que me hace más arrogantes que tú.-Sonrió-. "De todos modos, no estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo con tu productora, pero es cierto que es más riesgoso utilizar nuevos talentos en una película como ésta."

"Como esta". ¿Una película gay, quieres decir? "

Michiru no dijo nada, por miedo de haber ofendido a la directora sin querer.

Pero Naomi estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. -No, está bien. Me lo puedes decir. Créenme, he oído todo eso antes, en numerosas ocasiones, y esto lo oí de la gente de mi lado. Y tienes razón es cierto. "Hizo una pausa para tomar un trago. Se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. "Tal vez debería estar de acuerdo con un reparto lleno de estrellas y dejar de tratar de nadar contra la corriente."

"Supongo que sería más fácil. Pero... ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? "

Naomi levantó la vista y capturo la mirada de Michiru. "¿Así que no piensas que estoy loca?"

Michiru se echó a reír. "Yo no he dicho eso..."

"Demasiado esperar, supongo."

La sonrisa de Naomi la desarmaba, pensó Michiru. Se preguntó si los demás pensaban lo mismo o si simplemente había llegado a un nuevo nivel de desesperación. "Me tendrás en cuenta"

-¿Lo siento?"

"La audición. Me tendrás en cuenta "

Naomi volvió a sonreír, y Michiru decidió simplemente disfrutar de la vista.

Las luces estaban encendidas cuando Haruka abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se quedó momentáneamente irritada con Mina por dejarlas así, pero la irritación pronto dio paso a la alarma cuando Haruka se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba

sola. De repente, presa del pánico ante la idea de un intruso, comenzó a dar marcha atrás del apartamento con la plena intención de llamar a la policía, al segundo estaba afuera.

Estaba en el proceso de cerrar la puerta cuando una voz la detuvo.

"¡Qué bueno, que estás en casa!" . Era Mina.

Haruka empujó la puerta y miró a su compañera de habitación de enfrente a la entrada. "Me has dado un asusto de muerte. Pensé que te habías ido a pasar la noche fuera! "

"¿Por qué gritas? No es culpa mía que seas una freak paranoica. "

Haruka suspiró y entró. Cerró la puerta y pasó junto a Mina cuando se dirigía a su dormitorio.

MIna se arrastraba detrás de ella. "¿No quieres saber lo que pasó?"

"Él canceló."

"Deseo que hubiese sido eso".

"Su pene se cayó por el peso enorme del mismo." MIna soltó un bufido. "Uno más supongo." Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a la habitación de Haruka. "En realidad, no importa. A que no adivinas esto. "Entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. "El señor estrella porno, resulta que no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. "

Haruka hizo una pausa en el proceso de quitarse la bolsa de mensajero. "¿Qué?"

-Exactamente. Eso es exactamente lo que dije. Sólo que lo amortigüe con muchas más palabrotas. "

Haruka tuvo que reír. "Pero él se acuesta con mujeres por dinero."

"Al parecer eso si cae dentro de sus límites morales y religiosos. Pero el sexo de forma gratuita, No. Dios no vería con buenos ojos a eso".

"Vaya usted a saber." Dijo Haruka y Mina se unió en la cama. "¿Así que no lo veras más entonces?

MIna frunció el ceño. -No, lo estoy viendo el jueves. Él viene a tu fiesta. Hablando de eso, ¿qué dijo tu familia? "

Haruka sonrió brillantemente. "Vendrán. Mamá... en realidad parecía orgullosa. "

Mina arqueó una ceja. "¿Es luna llena o algo así?"

"Me pregunto. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. " ¿Y tu lesbiana? ¿Cómo le va? "

Haruka suspiró. "¿Vas a dejar de llamarla así? Ella tiene un nombre. "

-Muy bien. A Tu Michelle. ¿Cómo le va? "

Haruka se dio por vencida. -No lo sé. Voy a mirar el correo antes de irme a la cama. "Se mordió el labio. "Así que... yo estaba pensando en pedirle a Anthony si le gustaría venir conmigo el jueves".

Mina quedó sin aliento. "¿Entonces lo invitaras a una cita?"

"¿Crees que sería demasiado raro?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Esto sólo hará Feliz su día. El chico ha querido escuchar eso de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Él piensa que eres la cosa más sexy desde el chico de Prisión Break. "

Haruka frunció el ceño. "No estoy segura de que el ejemplo sea el adecuado."

"Oh, él es bi. ¿No te dijo? "

"¿Qué?"

Mina dejó escapar una risa larga. "Bueno, creo que estoy de loca. ¿Quién sabe en estos días? Además, todo eso del orgullo últimamente. En primer lugar tú hermano, entonces tu lesbiana. Un novio bisexual completaría el conjunto. Probablemente podrías encontrar uno. "

"¿Cómo es que puedes tomar una conversación perfectamente normal y orientarla a otra cosa?"

"Son años de práctica. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? "

"Sorprendentemente bien." Súper. Y ahora me he que quedado sin gente para preguntar, así que me voy a mi habitación a escuchar música del estado de ánimo apropiado. Que vaya bien con mi-porno-estrella novio-no tengo relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio-

"Me gusta que te salvara de los días realmente oscuros. Está al borde de lo ridículo. "Es curioso".

"Listo". Mina empezó a subir. "¿Cualquier otra cosa urgente que quisieras discutir antes de que me retire a mi cueva?

"¿Acabas de llamar al chico porno tu novio?"

Mina quedo petrificada. "¿Yo?. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Sólo pretende que no he dicho eso. "

"Lo tengo. Disfruta de tu extraña felicidad. "

Mina saludó y cerró la puerta al salir.

A solas con sus pensamientos, Haruka estudió la habitación en silencio. Quería llamar a Anthony y preguntarle, pero sentía que era un poco tarde para una llamada telefónica. Aún no había ensayado el diálogo tampoco. No era el tipo de cosa que sólo podía improvisar, aunque estaba segura de que mucha gente hacia precisamente eso. Mina, por ejemplo, no habría dudado en coger el teléfono. Pero no soy Mina, pensónHaruka, y se sintió, un tanto lamentada y aliviada con ese recuerdo.

En lugar del teléfono, llegó al equipo y lo convirtió, tras haber decidido prolongar la conversación con Anthony hasta el último momento posible. No estaba del todo segura de que incluso quería llevar una cita, aunque la idea de presentar a sus padres a alguien que no sea Nicolas era atractiva. Quizás ayudaría a que superen a su ex-novio, si la vieran con otro.

"¿A quién estoy engañando?" Le preguntó al monitor. "El ir con un artista muerto de hambre de Nueva York después de salir con un rico abogado sería un desastre." En respuesta, el equipo le dio la bienvenida a Windows

Su bandeja de entrada resultó decepcionante carecía de noticias de Michelle, y Haruka no podía recordar de quién era el turno de respuesta. En realidad no importaba, abrió un nuevo mensaje.

**Para: Michiru Raye **

**De: H. Tenoh **

**Asunto: Simplemente decir hola**

**Querida Michelle: **

**No podía recordar de quién era el turno de responder y no tengo ganas de comprobar mis archivos de mensajes, así que estoy tomando la iniciativa.**

**Acabo de llegar de un lugar sorprendente (aunque tan gratamente) la noche con mis padres. Fui con la intención de averiguar si estaban o no planeando venir a la galería, y mi mamá dijo que por supuesto, que no se lo perdería.**

**Probablemente estas pensando, "Bueno, por supuesto, ella diría eso. ¿Qué madre no lo haría? "Pero mis padres - bueno, mi mamá y su esposo, a pesar de que ha probado ser más padre para mí que mi padre real - siempre han estado en contra de mi deseo de ser artista (o, mejor dicho, la elección de ello. como una carrera). Si no fuera por el dinero culpabilidad de mi padre biológico, ya habría estado**

**en camino a la escuela de medicina (financiado por ellos) o viviendo bajo un puente en alguna parte.**

**Probablemente pienses que estoy exagerando, pero créeme, no lo estoy haciendo.**

**No estoy del todo feliz con esto de que me den todo su apoyo de repente. Tal vez es culpabilidad por la situación actual con William (mi hermanastro). Traté de hacerles comparecer y mi mamá dijo que no quiere oír hablar de él. Le dije que estaba bien. Espero que retransmita el mensaje a Carlos. No importa que haya hecho, William sigue siendo su hijo, él tiene que cuidarlo.**

**Me parece mal de alguna manera sentirme contenta de contar con el apoyo de mis padres en un momento en que William tiene solamente su desprecio, pero no puedo dejar de estar emocionada. No dejo de pensar si tan sólo no puedes obtener todo lo que hay, al mismo tiempo. Si sólo Carlos y mi mamá pudieran ver que sigue siendo William...**

**Bueno, probablemente es una tontería por mi parte creer que pueda arreglar las cosas simplemente tirándolos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Odio ver a mi familia como está. Sufriendo una ruptura por algo tan... quiero decir trivial, pero no es eso tampoco.**

**Probablemente estás harta de que hable de esto, así que voy a cambiar de tema.**

**Estoy pensando (es decir: considerando seriamente aunque posiblemente este ebria o altamente medicada) de pedir a Anthony (ese tipo que he mencionado antes) que sea mi cita para ir a la galería el jueves. Por supuesto, pensarlo es**

**mucho más fácil que hacerlo realmente. Hacerlo implica levantar el teléfono y marcar números y esperar a que la otra parte tome el teléfono y la inserción de Chit aleatoria del chat con el fin de crear valor para pedir realmente lo que quería preguntar en primer lugar... y luego, por supuesto, está la cuestión de si me van a decir que si incluso a través de la misma. Y si lo hiciera, significaría que me enfrentaría al momento de un posible rechazo, seguido por la incomodidad, la vergüenza y la urgente necesidad de colgar el teléfono lo más rápido posible.**

**Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué quiero llevar incluso una cita, con excepción de que mi madre trajo a colación el tema y creo que mostrarme con un chico nuevo es mejor que no mostrarme con ninguno en absoluto.**

**Pero también no quiero dar la impresión a Anthony de que estoy lista para empezar a salir con él ni nada. ¿Cómo se puede transmitir: "Te voy a invitar a salir, pero no quiero salir contigo" ¿de forma clara-pero-no-ofensiva? Realmente**

**debería haber una serie de señales universalmente conocidas para este tipo de mensaje. Las personas deben ser obligadas a someterse a 101 citas en la escuela secundaria en vez de ser arrojados a los lobos y tener que andar fingiendo que**

**saben qué demonios están haciendo cuando en realidad no lo saben.**

**Hmm, creo que estoy empezando a sonar un poco como tú.**

**¿Qué más? Oh. Terminé dejando mi trabajo antes de que realmente haya empezado. Habían previsto que trabaje los cuatro días de mi exposición y no cedí ante eso. Creo que voy a volver a la búsqueda de empleo la próxima semana.**

**De todos modos, dejémonos de mí. ¿Cómo estás? No he oído hablar de ti en un tiempo y me encantaría saber que estás haciendo.**

**Hasta luego, **

**Tu amiga, Haruka**

"Oye", dijo Mina de repente, mirando desde la puerta ya abierta. "Perdón por interrumpir tu relación amorosa sáfica."

La mirada de Haruka permaneció brevemente en su Bandeja de salida, esperando a que el mensaje desaparezca. Luego miró a Mina. "¿Hemos llegado al punto en que estamos tocando unas vez después de pasar?"

Mina dejó que la puerta se abra, pero no entró. "¿Por qué, estabas haciendo algo malo?"

Haruka se limitó a suspirar y cerrar el portátil. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Sólo quería hacerte saber lo realzado contigo y Anthony para el jueves".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo le pedí que vaya por ti, ya sabía que serías demasiado cobarde para hacerlo por ti misma."

"¿Lo llamaste?"

"Contrariamente a lo que creen los freaks de Internet como tú, el teléfono sigue siendo una forma perfectamente viable de comunicación."

Haruka resistió el impulso de tirar algo a su mejor amiga. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Le dije que después de tu exposición harían cositas el jueves, pero sólo si aceptaba ser tu acompañante para la noche." Al ver en Haruka la expresión de pánico en su rostro, Mina agregó rápidamente, "Relájate, estoy bastante segura

de que él sabía que yo estaba bromeando. "Iba a cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo. "Usa ropa interior sexy de todos modos, por si acaso y él me lo tomó en serio. Ah, y bienvenida!"

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios: <strong>

**Pobre Mina y su -porno-estrella novio-no tengo relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio-...cada vez que leo los capitulos y los adapto muero de la risa en cada uno de ellos...**

**Por cierto para los que no entendieron el comentario de Mina a Haruka por lo del chico de "Prision Break"; fue una serie de televisión dramática estadounidense que estrenó la cadena norteamericana por la cadena Fox (valga el anuncio jeje) La trama de la serie gira en torno a un hombre sentenciado a la pena de muerte y el elaborado plan de su hermano para salvarlo de la misma.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Eran más de las once cuando Michiru entró en la suite del hotel. El agotamiento la golpeó en el momento en que cerró la puerta, y se recostó contra ella, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Contempló la sala, la gran extensión de las paredes decoradas con buen gusto y el mobiliario elegido cuidadosamente. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de la disposición de las frutas, quesos y vino en la mesa, y la nota adjunta, sin duda, para darle la bienvenida, exhortando a que tenga una estancia placentera.

Se dirigió hacia delante, dejando caer sus zapatos en el camino y cayendo sobre la cama en el momento en que estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Pensamientos sobre la directora bailaban en los bordes de su mente, pero fueron reemplazados fácilmente por otros de mayor urgencia.

Imágenes de lo que podría traer el jueves invadieron su mente, junto con una miríada de preguntas que no tenían respuesta. ¿Cómo sería estar en el mismo lugar que la artista y no ser capaz de revelarle quién era? ¿Tendría el coraje de acercarse a Haruka, y darle un cumplido? ¿O iba a esconderse, y evitar el contacto a toda costa?

Quería creer que sería lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con Haruka, aunque fuera sólo como Michiru Kaioh, y no Michelle Raye. Quería pensar que podría incluso, dada la oportunidad, hacer sonreír a Haruka, como lo hizo cuando le compro la pintura, aunque solo sea por un instante, se olvidara que es una famosa actriz la que está de pie ante ella.

Y, sin embargo, a través de las fantasías de lo que podría ser, algo le molestaba. Algo que no había sido capaz de localizar, pero que sabía que no le gustaría.

Su mente vagaba y Michiru se obligó a sentarse. A pesar de su cansancio, no quería dormir. No quería pasar otro día sin tener que escribir de nuevo a Haruka, sobre todo ahora, cuando estaban tan cerca la una con la otra.

"Tan cerca y tan lejos", Michiru murmuró cuando iba a recuperar el portátil.

El correo electrónico que le esperaba a Michiru cuando había logrado por fin entrar era una agradable sorpresa. No recordaba bien de quién era el turno para responder, pero tenía una fuerte sospecha de que era suyo.

Leyó el correo de Haruka un par de veces, haciendo una pausa cada vez que leía algo sobre Anthony. Algo le molestaba. Después de un momento, hizo clic en el botón de responder.

**_A: H. Tenoh _**

**_De: Michelle Raye _**

**_Asunto: Re: Simplemente decir hola _**

**_Estimada Haruka, En primer lugar, permítanme decir cuánto me alegro de que tus padres te estén apoyando. Me imagino que es un _**

**_sentimiento fuerte para que puedan compartir tu entusiasmo en esto, _****_aunque se vea un tanto empañado por la situación con tu hermanastro. _**

**_No creo que debas sentirse culpable por sentirte feliz. Has logrado una cosa maravillosa y hay que sentirse orgullosa por eso. _**

**_No sabes qué pensaría tu hermanastro, pero por lo que me has dicho, me gustaría_**

**_pensar que él estaría de acuerdo conmigo en eso._**

**_Debes saber ahora que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo _****_en la idea de las 101 citas. _**

**_Aunque, creo que estás más _****_avanzada de lo que soy yo en ese sentido._**

**_ Al menos en _****_realidad estás considerando la posibilidad de llamar a_**

**_alguien y pedirle una cita. Creo que jamás he estado tan_**

**_lejos de eso, lo que supongo me hace la mayor perdedora de_**

**_23 años de edad en el planeta. (No dudes en entrar y_**

**_discutir conmigo sobre este punto en cualquier momento, por _****_cierto). ;)_**

**_De todos modos, estoy segura de que no tienes nada de qué _**

**_preocuparte. El suena como si quisiera salir contigo en un_**

**_segundo. Y de lo que yo sé de ti, creo que sería un tonto _****_de no hacerlo. :)_**

**_Desde mi lado, las cosas son bastante tranquilas. Me tome un _****_par de copas con ella esta noche -y-guardamos-una-aburrida-conversación. _**

**_No fue una cita ni nada, pero era agradable sentir como si estuviera ampliando mi círculo social un poco, aunque la salida se debió principalmente a algo relacionado con el trabajo, y no una salida de cortesía. _**

**_Me cae bien. Es agradable y divertida, pero... creo que eso es lo más lejos que estoy dispuesta a ir con mis sentimientos sobre el asunto._**

Michiru dejó de escribir, sintiendo un extraño deseo de verter sus sentimientos en la pantalla. Era la parte peligrosa de este intercambio anónimo: la falta de límites visibles, y el alcohol en su organismo no estaba ayudando a mucho. Su dedo se cernía sobre el botón de retroceso, pero no presiono hacia abajo. Después de un momento, continuó escribiendo.

**_Envidio que a pesar de tu timidez, sigas considerando _****_ la idea de pedir salir a alguien. _**

**_Me gustaría poder hacer eso. Me gustaría _****_poder dar a alguien una pequeña oportunidad_**

**_antes de cerrar todas las puertas a la posibilidad de cualquier cosa. _**

**_Creo que mi principal problema se extiende desde el _****_no saber cuándo la gente está realmente interesada en mí._**

**_ ¿Cómo saber la diferencia entre alguien que es amable _****_y alguien que esta atraída por ti?_**

**_¿Hay alguna forma? Cuanto más me digo que _**

**_estoy plenamente satisfecha de mi soltería, más reconozco que es sólo el miedo al cambio. _**

**_Al mismo tiempo, _****_yo no quiero quedarme solo con la _****_primera mujer gay que se cruza en mi camino,_**

**_no importa cuán agradable y _****_divertida sea. Eso suponiendo, por supuesto,_**

**_ que hubiese estado de una forma remota interesada en mí, y hasta ahora, no me ha dado ninguna indicación de que lo esté. _**

**_Así que, realmente, sólo estoy balbuceando por ninguna otra razón que no sea que estoy algo ebria. _**

**_De todos modos, _****_es bastante de mi patética (falta de una vida amorosa), me dices más sobre ti. ¿Está nerviosa por lo del jueves?_**

**_No puedo ni empezar a imaginar la ilusión que debes sentir. No estoy segura del protocolo para desear buena suerte a un artista - ¿rompe un pincel? Hm. Dudo que sea adecuado. Buena suerte, de todos modos. _**

**_Te deseo siempre lo mejor. _**

**_Michelle_**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"¿No es como el décimo traje que te has probado?, preguntó Mina desde la puerta. "No me malinterpretes, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esta locura, pero no es muy como tu."

Haruka contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen antes de darse vuelta. "Me estoy volviendo loca. Quiero decir, elegir un traje debería ser fácil cuando lo único que quiero es algo que, diga, 'soy una artista sofisticada pero modesta. "Pero eso era antes de saber que Anthony sería mi cita, y que mis padres estarían allí. Ahora necesito algo más. Ahora necesito algo que diga, 'Hey, soy sexy, pero todavía no quiero salir contigo ", con Anthony, y yo sigo siendo una buena chica católica", sin dejar de transmitir lo de que soy una artista sofisticada sin dejar de ser modesta. "Hizo una pausa para examinar la pila de ropa sobre la cama. "¿A cuál de ustedes llevaré?"

Mina frunció el ceño brevemente. "¿Sabes que los trajes no pueden hablar, verdad?"

Haruka suspiró y se dirigió hacia el armario, desprendiéndose de la ropa con la que iba. "No ayudas".

"Me gustaría tener una cámara para capturar este momento."

"Estoy muy contenta de que no la tengas. Conociéndote, probablemente la subas a YouTube."

Haruka se le quedo viendo a un vestido sobre la cama "haaa! Un vestido?...ni me gustan...ademas es ...Demasiado corto!; ¿Por qué este vestido es tan revelador!, cuando lo compre?

"Um, ese es puse ahí para ver si te animabas." Dijo Mina con una sonrisa

"Eso lo explica todo."

"-Hablas como una verdadera mejor amiga." Se acercó a la cama y a la pila de ropa. Comenzó a clasificar a través del caos. Cogió una pantalón de vestir y se lo lanzó a Haruka. "Ahí está su imagen cristiana." Lanzó una camisa con botones que Haruka sabía que era un poco demasiado fuerte. "Ahí está tu imagen sexy, pero no fuera de los límites." Se acercó a la cómoda y escogió un par de aretes y un collar a juego. "Y aquí está tu imagen artística pero sofisticada."

Haruka frunció el ceño con la vista en la ropa. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Magia. Puedes pedirme prestadas mis botas nuevas. Van a ir a la perfección. "

-"Creía que las ibas a usar"

"Cambio de planes. Tengo una estrella porno con convicciones religiosas y morales para seducir. Se trata de las tetas y los zapatos de tacón alto esta noche. "

"Buena suerte con eso."

"Gracias. Me voy a la ducha. ¿Estás emocionada? "

"¿Acerca de la ducha? Pues sí, mi corazón palpita. "

"Aja!". Haruka dejó escapar un suspiro. "Mi estómago ha estado en nudos todo el día."

"Relájate. Va a ser genial. Tu obra va a estar volando por las paredes. "

Haruka se echó a reír. "A 950 dólares cada una, yo no lo creo. Le dije al chico en la galería que estaba loco de poner ese precio, pero él dijo que era una cantidad normal para este tipo de evento".

"Debería haberlos puesto a un precio de no se $ 15.000." dijo Mina con Picardia

"Jeh. Claro. ¿Por qué no un millón? " siguió el juego Haruka

Mina sonrió. "Apuesto a que alguien los compra."

"Apuesto a que alguien tendría que estar loco." Haruka sonrió. "Pero gracias por los comentarios halagadores. Ellos ayudan. "

"De todos modos Haru….porque estas tan nerviosa, son tus obras y no solo estaras tu abran otras personas participando"

"Sabes!? Me pregunto si llegara….se que no lo hara pero no seria lindo" decía Haruka mientras se miraba al espejo con la ropa que Mina le habia escogido

"Quien?" pregunto Mina

"Michelle….Se que es imposible"

"Ya" decía Mina sin muchos animos

Haruka noto esa reacción

Haruka intentó no reírse. "¿Estas Celosa?"

Mina se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia abajo. "Bueno, algo así. Quiero decir, de repente estás como obsesionada con esta chica que nunca has conocido y haciendo pinturas para ella y hablando con ella por teléfono durante horas sin fin…"

Haruka caminó para abrazar a su mejor amiga."Nadie podría reemplazarte jamás," dijo solemnemente. "Lo prometo."

Mina correspondió al abrazo. "Bueno, si tu lo dices " bromeó.

Haruka se echó atrás y sonrió, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un pedazo de papel."¡Tada!" Se lo entregó.

Mina frunció el ceño, mirando con una ceja levatada

"Te quiero Mina, en serio y se todo lo que haces por perseguir tu sueño y bueno…..quiero ayudarte a conseguirlo y se que no tienes mucho tiempo con el trabajo y eso…"

"Aja…..y por eso ¿Me conseguiste un recibo?, es muy lindo y no sé qué decir."

"Léelo, boba."

Los ojos de Mina se agrandaron. "¿Pagaste la renta?"

"De un año," le informó Haruka, sonriendo brillantemente. "Ahora no tienes que preocuparte por conseguir ese segundo empleo. De hecho, puedes dejar Starbucks del todo y concentrarte en conseguir un buen papel como actriz."

Mina chilló y saltó sobre Haruka, abrazándola tan prietamente que la rubia no podía respirar.

"No puedo creer que hicieras esto. ¡Gracias!"

Haruka se rió, regocijada por la reacción de Mina. "Quien quiera que dijo que el dinero no podía dar la felicidad, obviamente tenía demasiado."

"¿De dónde has…?" Mina se apartó del abrazo y miró a Haruka. "¿El cheque?"

Una leve inclinación confirmó las sospechas de Mina."¿Así que era de verdad?"

Haruka sonrió. "Claramente."

Mina chilló de nuevo. "¿Cuánto queda?"

"Unos siete mil, eso con renta y todo." Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Voy a regalar parte."

Mina miró al cielo. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿No tecansas nunca de ser tan…" Buscó en el aire la palabra perfecta. "¿… santa?"

"¿Santa?" Haruka inquirió con una sonrisa sardónica. "Ya."

"Quien te convenció de cambiarlo?" pregunto mina aun sorprendida viendo el recibo de pago qu Haruka le habia dado

"William"

**Inicio del Flasback**

"¿Simplemente te lo dio?" William preguntó incrédulamente, mirando fijamente el cheque en su mano. Haruka asintió desde su sitio en el sofá. Había de-cidido conseguir una tercera opinión, mientras intentaba no fijarse en el hecho de que parecía incapaz de tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

Probablemente deba trabajar en eso. ¡Pero esto es gordo!

Fijó atribulados ojos en los de su hermano."¿Qué debo hacer?"

"¿Bromeas?" preguntó William. "¡Quédatelo! ¿Sabes qué podrías hacer con todo este dinero?"

Varias cosas cruzaron la mente de Haruka. "No sé, William. Todos siguen diciéndome que tome el dinero, pero… me parece raro."

William se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hermana y le devolvió el cheque. "Escucha, Haru, son negocios. Te compró algo. Dijiste quince, te dio quince. Hay necesidad de sentirse culpable. No habría pagado esta cantidad de dinero si no creyese que lo valía."

Haruka se mordisqueó nerviosamente el labio. Tenía sentido. Aún así, parecía… tan extraño." Supongo que puedo abrir una cuenta en el banco," concedió.

"Guárdalo allí para emergencias. O, sabes, regalarlo a caridad. Es lo que debería hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Regalarlo? Me parecetan mal quedármelo."

"No vas a llegar a ninguna parte con esa actitud," la reprendió juguetonamente William ."No en Nueva York." Se detuvo a pensarlo. "Dijiste que Mina iba a buscarse un segundo trabajo porque no podía pagar la renta. Quizá puedas emplear el dinero en ayudarla para quepueda concentrarse en su carrera de actriz, en lugar de pasar todo el tiempo haciendo café."

Haruka se animó por la sugerencia.

¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

"William, ¡es brillante!" Abrazó asu hermano. "Puedo pagar la renta de medio año…..no de un año y entonces podrá ir a todas las audicionesque quiera y no tener que preocuparse de nada."

William sonrió. "Y puedes conseguir materiales artísticos," agregó. "Y ahora no tienes que buscarte un trabajo de verano. Sari y papá no tendrán que preocuparse por un tiempo de tu renta." Se detuvo mientras miraba abajo. "Debes decírselo, Haruka. Estarán tan orgullosos de ti."

Haruka frunció el ceño por el súbito cambio de humor de su hermano y su corazón se rompió ante el pensamiento de William dolido.

"¿Has hablado con ellos?"

"Intenté llamar," contestó tristemente. "Siempre cuelgan."

Haruka suspiró y descansó la cabeza en su ancho hombro. "Desearía poder convencerles."

William la abrazó. "Gracias, Haru," dijo cálidamente. "No sabes cuánto significa para mí tener tu apoyo." Haruka sonrió.

"Y siempre lo tendrás," prometió. Se enderezó y miró el cheque. "¿Quieres venir al banco conmigo?"

"Será un honor." William se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a la rubia para ayudarla a incorporarse.

"Eh, quizá podemos salir de compras," sugirió Haruka emocionadamente. No podía recordar la última vez que había ido de veras de tiendas.

"¿Dijo alguien ir de compras?" Mark entró en la cocina, pareciendo un niño el Día de Navidad.  
>Haruka le sonrió al novio de su hermano. Era demasiado lindo para expresarlo. Interpretaba el papel de machote realmente bien hasta alguien decía palabras clave como comprar o Madonna, entonces se transformaba en otra persona.<p>

."¿Interesado?" preguntó casualmente

Mark fue y puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Haruka. "¿Mencioné cuánto adoro ir de compras?" preguntó. "Porque adoro completamente ir de compras. ¿Qué necesitas? Seguro que conozcoel sitio. ¡O! ¡Podíamos ir a todos!"

Haruka simplemente sonrio y asentio. "Vamos entonces"

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

"Es agradable saberlo", dijo Mina, mientras se alejaba. "Pero sigo pensando que alguien los comprara; ahora hay que arreglarse que me espera una estrella porno"

"Claro" contesto Haruka viendo alejarse a su gran amiga

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"No puedo ir", dijo Michiru de repente, haciendo que tanto Ami como Darien levantaran la vista de sus comidas. Había estado en el fondo de su mente desde hace días, claro, pero no tan persistente y ahora sabía: que no podía ir a la muestra de Haruka. "No puedo ir esta noche dijo de nuevo.

"¿Tienes los pies fríos?", preguntó Darien.

"Es perfectamente normal estar nerviosa", ofreció Ami.

"Especialmente si estás loca por ella." Dijo Darien

Michiru levantó la vista bruscamente. "No estoy loca por ella. Apenas la no puedo estar ahí. "

"¿Por qué?" Fue Ami quien pregunto.

Michiru dejó el tenedor. "Por que al segundo paso que de dentro de esa galería todo irá sobre que yo estoy ahí. ¿Quién va a estar mirando obras de arte cuando Michiru Kaioh está paseando por los pasillos? Quiero decir, sé que suena terriblemente presuntuoso de mi parte, pero es la verdad. Debe ser la noche de Haruka"

"Creo que eso es lo que querías, sin embargo, conseguir algo de publicidad gratuita para Haruka, no estaria mal".

"Lo quería", dijo Michiru, recogiendo el tenedor de nuevo. Miró alrededor del restaurante, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Me preocupa que no resulte de esa manera. No quiero que esta noche sea mía. No puedo tener eso. No está bien."

Trató de ocultar su decepción. Ella hubiera querido estar ahí, todavía quería. Miró a Ami. "Necesito un favor."

"Uh oh", dijo Ami.

"Corre", susurró Darien.

"Necesito vayas por mí."

Ami suspiró. ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo allí? "

"Sólo una cosa pequeña".

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 La Galeria

**CAPITULO 24**

**"LA GALERIA"**

Fragmentos de conversaciones inconexas flotaban en el aire como Haruka se movía a través de la galería. Escuchaba sólo brevemente, Capturaba palabras y frases que, la mayoría de las veces, no tenía nada que ver con arte. Sonrió cuando le sonreían, respondió cuando le hablaban, y obedientemente tomó en cuenta el trabajo de otras personas.

De vez en cuando hacía una pausa para mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar una cara conocida en la miríada de extraños. Ahogó un suspiro, sintiéndose sola y fuera de lugar en una noche a la que quería desesperadamente pertenecer. La mayoría de los artistas habían venido con su propio clan de admiradores. Y aunque eran artistas estudiantes tenían sus propios grupos.

En general, la noche no estaba resultando muy bien cómo Haruka había imaginado. En los bordes de su excitación era una corriente subterránea de incomodidad que no había previsto. Tan asombroso como se sentía al ver su obra de arte en exhibición, no podía evitar la sensación de que se trataba de un mundo en el que ella nunca iba a sentirse como en casa.

"Hey, ¿eres Haruka Tenoh?

El corazón de Haruka se acelero ante el sonido de la voz desconocida. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la muchacha que estaba parada allí. ¿Sí?

"Sólo quería decirte que todas tus pinturas se han vendido."

Haruka estaba segura de que había oído mal. - Disculpe? "

"Alguien entró y compró todas tus obras", explicó la joven, con cierta impaciencia. Mando para atrás unas hebras de pelo rubio que le caía en los ojos. "Esta es mi manera de marcarlos." Levantó un paquete de pegatinas rojas circulares. "Pensé que querrías saber."

"Pero... ¿quién?"

La muchacha se encogió de hombros. "Tendrás que preguntar a la UPS más alta. Yo sólo soy la chica etiquetadora. "Con eso se dio vuelta y se fue.

Haruka permaneció en silencio hasta que la sorprendió una voz familiar que le llamó la atención.

-Ahí lo tienes. Gracias a Dios. ¿Has oído sobre el lío del metro? Uno de los trenes se quedo sin electricidad y se han pegado ahí abajo como una hora y media. Estoy tan contenta de haber tomado un taxi. Es positivo saliendo allí, también. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

"Parece que todas mis obras están vendidas", dijo Haruka, aún sin llegar a creer.

"Yo sabía que sería así", dijo Mina, mirando con aire satisfecho. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Debo conseguir tu autógrafo ahora antes de llegues a ser tan famosa que no te acordaras de mi nombre. "

"Como si te olvidaría alguna vez."

"Eh, no es verdad que lo harías. Entonces, ¿quién lo compró? " Mina miró a su alrededor. "Es alto? rico? Bien parecido? Debes casarte con quien quiera que fuera. Sería un gran cuento para contar a sus nietos. "

"No tengo ni idea."

-Hablando de alto, moreno y guapo, ¿dónde está Anthony? "

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Me dejó un mensaje diciendo que nos reuniríamos aquí."

"Espero que no esté atrapado en ese lío del metro como Kasey. El Idiota decidió tomar el metro y quedo atascado. No le puedo decir que no venga, sin embargo. Perra Karma".

"Está castigado por no dormir contigo o por quedarse atascado en un tren?"

"Dios trabaja de maneras misteriosas, mi amiga."

¿Desde cuándo crees tú en Dios? "

"Desde que comenzó a estar de mi lado. Esa es la clase de Dios con el que puedo rodar. "

Haruka decidió dejar el tema antes de que se le caiga un rayo. "William y Mark no están aquí tampoco. Espero que estén todos bien. "

"Yo no me preocuparía demasiado." Tomó una copa de champán de la bandeja al pasar."Comida y bebidas gratis". Dulce. Necesitas un poco más de estos eventos. Una podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de lujo. Hablando de eso, Ves esa enorme limusina estacionada afuera? Miró a su alrededor. "¿A quién crees que pertenece?"

Haruka no la había visto, ni le importaba. "¿Quién sabe? Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar quién podría haber comprado mis obras para que yo pueda darle las gracias. "

"Hm". Mina sorbió su bebida mientras su mirada se paseó por la habitación. Dio un codazo a Haruka y le indicó con la barbilla. "¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? Parece como si hubiera gastado un poco de dinero en tu pintura. "

Haruka siguió la mirada de Mina hacia el hombre calvo de mediana edad con un traje de raya diplomático que estaba de pie cerca de la salida trasera. Captó su mirada y guiñó un ojo en su dirección. Haruka al instante le dio la espalda. "Ya sabes, ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor no quiero saber." Pensaba en la pintura que había destinado a Michelle y se sentía deprimida al pensar en que alguien más la tendría. Nunca la habría mostrado si había pensado que se vendería.

"Vamos a tener que celebrar después de esto", Mina estaba diciendo. "Tenemos que invitar a Mark y William. Que sea una cita triple".

Mina continuó con la lista de lugares donde que podían ir, pero Haruka dejo de escuchar. Estaban de pie junto a las ventanas del frente, y miró afuera. La lluvia había cesado, pero las gotas de agua seguían bajó el vidrio. Por mucho que quería relajarse y divertirse, no podía evitar sentir una sensación de desapego. Toda la noche había sido incapaz de librarse de la sensación de que algo faltaba.

"Deja de mirar tan jodidamente emo", dijo Mina de repente. "Esta es una noche feliz. Vamos a mezclarnos. Ah, y en algún momento, quiero estar de pie delante de la ilustración y la miro fijamente hasta que alguien venga y pueda romper en llanto y proclamar que es la cosa más hermosa que he visto nunca. "

"¿Y por qué?"

"Porque yo anticipe correctamente que este lugar sería aburrido. Una chica tiene que hacer su propia diversión. Siempre puedo estar parada en una esquina cuando tus padres lleguen hasta aquí. Estoy segura de que tomare el calor fuera de William. Definitivamente, voy a necesitar unas copas de champaña más pero es tu juego ... "

"Sí, definitivamente. Vamos a hacer eso".

"¿En serio?"

"No queda otra alternativa en este infierno. Estaría persiguiendo a la señora con la bandeja de quesos, sin embargo. "

"Lo estarías".

* * *

><p>Michiru se alegró cuando la lluvia se relajó. Había estado viendo la parte frontal de la galería desde el asiento trasero de la limusina, estudio a toda la gente que iba y venía, esperando ver pasar a Haruka aunque sea un segundo. A pesar de sí misma y de todas las advertencias en su cabeza, Michiru quería verla. Quería abrir la puerta y entrar directamente a la galería. Quería encontrar a Haruka, tirarla a su lado y contarle todo. Quería que las cosas sean diferentes. Quería que las cosas sigan igual. Quería demasiadas cosas que nunca podrían ser.<p>

Apartó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento.

"Nadie te impide ir allí", dijo Darien, rompiendo el silencio. Se sentó frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando su iPod.

"Estoy que me detengo".

Darien abrió los ojos y se quito los auriculares. Sonrió suavemente. "Nunca pensé que serías del tipo que se enamora a través de Internet."

"No estoy enamorada."

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan asustada de verla? "

Michiru lo miró. "¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?"

"¿Quieres decir que no estás al menos poco preocupada de volver a verla? ya sabes que es atractiva, ya la conoces pero ella no te conoce a ti"

Michiru brevemente frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. El pensamiento nunca había entrado en su mente. "No es así. Me gusta hablar con ella. "

"¿Te gusta hablar con ella. Es por eso que estamos sentados en una limusina aparcada a menos de veinte metros de donde ella está, sin atreverte a entrar ahí, ya que podrías quitarle algo de su atención? Noticia de última hora, nadie sabe quién es. La atención no es ni de lejos esta noche Haruka Tentaro".

"Tenoh", Michiru corrigió.

"Lo que sea."

Cuando Michiru no dijo nada, siguió Darien. "Michiru, si sólo quieres ser su amiga, no estarías sentada aquí mirando por la ventana como un perrito enfermo de amor. ¡Te hubieras quedado en el hotel viendo la televisión mientras que Ami corría a hacer tus mandados. El hecho de que insististe en venir me dice que no puedes soportar la idea de no estar aquí. ¿No te parece un poco extraño para ti? "

Michiru dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Darien? ¿Quieres que diga que estoy enamorada de ella? Bueno, lo estoy, ¿de acuerdo? Conseguí enamorarme de una chica que apenas conozco, que nunca he conocido en persona siendo quien soy, que no sabe toda la verdad acerca de mí, y que es heterosexual, bueno ... ya es grande en mi lista de tareas pendientes. Así que si tuvieras la amabilidad de dejar de poner este tipo de pensamientos en mi cabeza te lo agradecería mucho. "

"Lo siento", dijo Darien. Permaneció en silencio durante alrededor de cinco segundos. -Entonces, ¿cuál sería el daño si entras ahí? "

Michiru se movió en su asiento, molesta de que Darien seguía con eso. Entrar en la galería no había sido agendada en las actividades de la noche.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

-No, no se puede ", dijo Michiru después de un momento.

"¿Por qué no?"

-Porque no quiero que la amiga de Haruka te reconozca. "

"Nuestra foto ha salido en todos lados, periodicos y revistas si me hubiera reconocido antes solo era cuestión de sumar dos más dos ... "

"Te ves diferente en persona."

"Diferente ¿cómo?"

-No lo sé. Más bajo. "

"Michiru..."

Michiru miró por la ventana en la galería, tratando de compensar su mente de una manera u otra. Quería ver a Haruka, aunque sólo fuera en una habitación. Quería ser parte de esta noche, aunque Haruka no lo sepa. "Voy a ir dijo finalmente. "Pero tu tienes que permanecer aquí."

-Muy bien. Pero sabes que aca estare, y espero que me des una mejor descripción que la ultima vez, ya que me la proyecto sexy, pero ahora esta de gala asi que me inmagino que esta mas sexy. "

Michiru rodo los ojos y tomó la manija de la puerta.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Oh. Mi Dios ", dijo MIna de repente. "¿Es que ... no puede ser ..."

Haruka se dio la vuelta para seguir la mirada de Mina, esperando encontrar algún tipo extraño que nunca había visto antes, pero que había oído hablar, sin duda, que se acercaría hacia ellos para preguntar por qué nunca Mina había llamado. Lo que vio en cambio, fue una mujer con un parecido sorprendente con Michiru Kaioh. "No puede ser", se hizo eco de ella, pero su mirada no se movió. Vio que el Director de la Galería casi pisoteaba a un servidor en su camino para conocer a la mujer.

"Joder, es ella" Susurro Mina al oído de Haruka. -"Pellízcame"

Haruka le dio un empujón a Mina en el brazo tomo la dirección hacia donde se encontraba la actriz a los lejos. Michiru Kaioh tenía el pelo largo y de un color azul hermoso, alrededor de la cara le caían unas hebras brillantes y sedosas que hacían que pareciera un comercial de shampoo Profundos ojos azules recorrían la galería como si buscara a alguien. Unos labios carnosos entreabiertos dirigieron de repente una sonrisa al hombre que hablaba con ella, y su búsqueda se detuvo a considerarlo. Llevaba un jersey de cuello rojo y una falda corta negra debajo de un abrigo de cuero negro y largo que se adhería perfectamente a todos los lugares que importaban. botas altas negras con lo que adivinaba Haruka eran tacones de diez centímetros que hacían ver a la actriz como una torre frente al hombre con quien charlaba con ansiedad en su rostro. Haruka miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo ser atrapada mirando.

"Hombre, yo realmente pensaba que en gran parte estaba retocada, pero realmente es tan hermosa." Mina sacudía la cabeza.

El murmullo general de la conversación volvió a la normalidad después de que el elemento sorpresa había pasado, y Haruka aventuró otra mirada a Michiru Kaioh, pero la actriz se había ido. Aunque Haruka apenas se consideraba un fan, no podía evitar sentirse atemorizada."¿Qué piensas que está haciendo aquí?"

"Tal vez a ella realmente le gusta el arte." Dijo Mina

-Eso es. "De alguna manera Haruka lo dudaba. "La veo como una cabeza hueca."

"El hecho de que ella interprete a una cabeza hueca, no significa que ella sea una."

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Dudo mucho que esté actuando".

Mina se echó a reír. "Así que dura. Voy a ir a pedir su autógrafo".

Haruka se detuvo a sí misma, fue tentada a seguirle, por curiosidad, si no otra cosa, pero se mantuvo firme. Vio a Mina caminar y volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Anthony caminar hacia ella.

Michiru encontró a Ami fácilmente. Su ayudante estaba hablando a un joven que parecía un poco más interesado que cualquiera en lo que Ami estaba diciendo. Ami miró como si estuviera buscando una excusa para salir y la encontró al segundo de ver a Michiru.

Michiru miro al joven retirarse, y después a Ami. "Otro ex?" Adivino cuando su asistente fue a su alcance.

Ami rió. "Si correcto. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que debías permanecer oculta para evitar robar la atención".

"Es culpa de tu novio. Prácticamente me empujó fuera de la limosina. "

Ami sonrió como si ella y Darien habían previsto esto todo el tiempo. Probablemente lo hizo.

Michiru miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de no ver lo que la hacía sentir nerviosa. "¿Entonces? Has hecho lo que te he pedido?, sabes donde esta ahora".

"Yo realmente no tengo ninguna pista", dijo su asistente. "Hice lo que me pediste, pero no implica ninguna comunicación directa con la artista de manera, además quien la conoce eres tu no yo..."

Michiru suspiró. "Grandioso".

"Quieres que la vaya a buscar para que venga a hablar contigo?; Yo podría preguntar..."

"No" Michiru metió sus manos en los bolsillos. "Estar aquí tiene que ser suficiente, creo."

"Disculpe, Srita. Kaioh?"

Michiru sabía lo que la chica quería antes de que incluso se volteara, así que no le sorprendió ver la mano con la pluma y el papel ante ella, pero cuando volteo jamás se inmagino ese plano, Mina estaba delante de ella con una gran sonrisa; Michiru sintió que de desmayaba ya que si Mina estaba tan cerca Haruka no tardaría en aparecer; pero los años de actuación la hicieron funcionar y ofreció su habitual sonrisa y aceptó los objetos. "¿Para quién debo poner?" dijo ignorando la aceleración de su corazón.

"Mina. Mina Aino. O simplemente Mina. Mina es mejor".

Michiru falló al agarrar la pluma y terminó soltándola. Mina, Ami y Michiru alcanzaron a cogerla, casi provocando una contusión de tres vías. Mina, que llegó en primer lugar, y Michiru se obligo a sí misma a mirar a la chica, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Su cabello era más largo ahora. Mina era una chica linda, pero ahora viéndola mas detenidamnete Michiru podía ver por qué Darien había pedido su número.

Dudaba mucho de que sus ojos se habían desviado muy lejos de su pecho. Divertidos ojos azules la miraban cuando le ofreció de nuevo la pluma. "Gracias", dijo Michiru, aliviada de tener otra cosa que hacer. "No soy por lo general tan torpe".

"Si ella lo es", susurró Ami.

"Te he oído", dijo Michiru de buen humor, sin levantar la vista. Se las arreglo para escribir su nombre correctamente, de alguna manera."Ahí lo tienes."

Mina acepto de nuevo la pluma y el papel con una agradecida sonrisa. "Yo sólo quería decirle que creo que estuvo muy bien en todo." Hizo pausa. "Bueno, casi todo. Incluso tiene que admitir que Seabord Cyborg no fue su mejor trabajo. "

"Ay, mira, que esa no era yo," dijo Michiru. "Esa fue mi hermana gemela, mi hermana gemela malvada que sufría de una rara pero grave enfermedad que le causó aceptar papeles de películas horribles en mi lugar. Ha sido institucionalizada. "

Ami se hecho a reír.

Mina también se hecho a reír. "Bueno, entonces en ese caso, creo que estuvo muy bien en todo."

"¿Gracias," Michiru dijo, sonriendo. "Eso es dulce."

Mina le sonrió. "De todos modos, no voy a quitarle más de su tiempo. Gracias de nuevo por el autógrafo. " Mina asintió ante ellas y se alejó.

"Linda recuperación", dijo Ami. "Quizás sus pechos te distrajeron tanto que ni siquiera pudiste agarrar el lápiz?"

Michiru observo alejarse a Mina y se dirigió a Ami.

"Esa es su mejor amiga."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio". Michiru llamo a un camarero y tomó una copa de champán fuera de la bandeja.

Ami tosió. "Por lo tanto, si esa es su mejor amiga, entonces es seguro asumir que esa es Haruka...?" dijo Ami señalando hacia una dirección en especifico

Michiru se congeló y se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Haruka a sólo a unos pocos metros, hermosa como lo recordaba el día que la vio en el parque vendiendo sus obras, pero en esa ocasión casi no pudo observarla porque primero Usaba gafas, segundo Mina estaba ahí y tercero estaba tremendamente apenada por no llevar quince dólares para comprar su pintura; Michiru pudo observar claramente como Haruka sonreía, fue la primera cosa que notó la aguamarina cuando se dio vuelta. Su sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos verdes; Su cabello corto y rubio con unos mechones rebeldes que caian en su frente enmarcando su hermoso rostro. Michiru dejó que su mirada vagara, porque no podía evitarlo; la piel de Haruka era lisa y muy clara; Michiru se perdía por el cuello de la rubia, deteniéndose brevemente en el surtido de collares, y terminando por la camisa apretada de varios botones abiertos en la parte superior, hasta el pantalón de vestir que se aferraba a su cuerpo sin lugar a dudas hermosa. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

-Bueno-dijo la voz de Ami, "Supongo por tu mirada que te has vuelto a enamorar."

Anthony se disculpó por su tardanza, que no había realmente pasado por la mente de Haruka tanto como la de su familia. Ellos, en cambio, se disculparon por su ausencia por teléfono, dejando mensajes en su buzón de voz. Sus padres no habían querido aventurarse hasta ahora al centro con los problemas del metro, y William había sido amenazado por Carlos si iba en cualquier lugar cerca de él.

Tanto para una reunión familiar, Haruka pensó, viendo pasar el tráfico. Había ido para comprobar sus mensajes y no quería volver adentro. Se respiraba el aire frío con olor a humo de cigarrillo y el sabor de la lluvia. Cruzó los brazos y sintió un escalofrió, a sabiendas de que debía volver dentro. No tenía sentido deprimirse. La noche iba todavía bien. Su obra había sido vendida, y a la gente parecía gustarle.

"Vas a congelarte aquí".

Haruka se tomó un momento para reconocer la voz. No me importa el frío", dijo, volviéndose.

"¿Quieres que te traiga el abrigo por lo menos?"

Anthony parecía tan preocupado que Haruka tuvo que sonreír. La temperatura había caído en picada desde que había estado por última vez fuera, y sabía que permanecer allí no era saludable. "No, tu ganas."

Una vez dentro, Mina se materializó frente a Haruka en el camino, Haruka se trato de imaginar cómo demonios lo hizo."No mires ahora", Mina estaba diciendo ", pero Michiru Kaioh está observando tus cosas." Frunció el ceño. "Tu obra de arte, quiero decir. No tus... "Ella agitó las manos alrededor de los pechos de Haruka.

"Totalmente aclaraciones innecesarias, muchas gracias", dijo Haruka, agarrando las manos de Mina y empujándolas hacia abajo. Miró por encima del hombro de Mina porque no pudo evitarlo. La sección de la galería de Haruka era visible desde la entrada, y Haruka tenía una visión clara de Michiru Kaiohi. O, al menos, la espalda de Michiru Kaioh. "Estaba hablando con el Director de la Galería".

"¿Qué están diciendo?"

Haruka entrecerró los ojos. "De la forma en que sus hombros están en ángulo y la forma en que su cabeza se inclina varios grados a la derecha, yo tendría que decir que están hablando de un grupo de extranjeros bailando lento".

"Ja-Ja".

"Pregunta estúpida..." Fue Anthony quien dijo esto, y Haruka le sonrió.

Haruka se conmovió tanto que ya no estaba frente a JMichiru Kaioh. Mina, que no tuvo reparos en mirar fijamente a la actriz, giro la vista sobre ella.

"Me pregunto donde mando hacer ese abrigo que lleva puesto", dijo Mina. "Nunca lo he visto antes."

"Probablemente se podría alimentar a un pequeño país con el precio de su ropa", dijo Anthony."Este tipo de basura. Vivimos en una sociedad que prefiere gastar dinero en zapatos que en ayudar a otro ser humano. "

Haruka lo miró, sorprendida y complacida por su comentario.

"Mantenga sus caballos, muchacho de temas sociales", Mina soltó un pitido "Esta es la noche de Haruka y en la noche de Haruka no habrá conversaciones que requieran pensamientos profundos."

Haruka no habría tenido en mente discutir el tema adicional; seguro que terminaría hablando el fantástico traje de Michiru Kaioh. Pero permaneció en silencio, pensando que tal vez ella y Anthony podrían discutir entre ellos en una fecha posterior, tal vez en un café. Dejo ese pensamiento para después.

"Creo que están hablando de ti," dijo Mina un segundo después.

"¿Qué?"

"El Director de la Galería te está apuntando y Michiru Kaioh está clavando la mirada hacia a ti", respondió Anthony.

"Atiende", dijo Mina, cubriendo los labios con su vaso. "El Directo se dirige hacia ti."

Haruka se volvió a encontrar Marcus San Marcos caminaba hacia ella. Estaba vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes de diseñador, sal pimienta y el cabello peinado hacia un lado para ocultar su indecorosa calva. Él era perfecto para un hombre de unos sesenta años de retraso, pero por primera vez en toda la noche, parecía haber quedado sin aliento y agitado. Haruka Hubiera jurado que estaba sudando. "Hola, señor San Marcos", dijo Haruka cortésmente al momento en que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Marcus, por favor-dijo el hombre, ajustando su traje. "La Srita. Kaioh desea hablar con usted acerca de su trabajo. "

Haruka arqueó una ceja. "Ella quiere hablar conmigo?"

-Sí, sí. Y yo no creo que sea una buena idea hacerla esperar. "El hombre puso su brazo alrededor de Haruka y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la actriz. Le susurró, "la Srita. Kaioh ha puesto los ojos en uno los cuadros más caros del espectáculo. Mantenerla feliz es de suma importancia. Una compra suya beneficiaría a todos nosotros".

Beneficiará a su bolsillo y su reputación, Haruka pensó, pero solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Que en el mundo podría Michiru Kaioh, posiblemente, tener que decirme a mí?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

**Muchas gracias a los que comentan, me alegran el día el saber que les gusta la historia...gracias también a los que simplemente leen (pero aunque sea dejenme una :) o algo asi...presion presion.-)**

**Abrazos grandes**


	25. Chapter 25 La Galeria II

CAPITULO

25

"LA GALERIA II"

Esto no había sido parte del plan, no es como si Michiru había tenido un plan. Pero si hubiese tenido un plan, hablar con Haruka no habría sido parte de él. Había estado mirando las obras de Haruka cuando Marcus San Marcos se le había acercado por vez mil millones desde que había puesto un pie en la galería. Los signos de dólar en sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad como el Rolex que tenía en la muñeca, pero Michiru se había contentado con su humor, llegando al extremo de fingir interés en una pintura demasiado cara que habría tenido que ser ciego para apreciarla. Se la compraría, sin duda, por caridad, sin un verdadero interés, y luego lo enviaría directamente a su madrastra. Con suerte, estaría maldita.

Marcus San Marcos, a pesar de ser un tipo molesto y codicioso, para compartir un momento de muy crítico interés con Michiru: Haruka. El Director de la Galería parecía sincero en elogiar a la artista, le ofreció información sin tener que pedírselo Michiru. Y aunque no había esperado el análisis breve pero completo de las pinturas de Haruka, Michiru había estado más que feliz de escuchar.

Michiru imaginó que su interés en el tema había sido más que evidente, porque un segundo más tarde, Marcus San Marcos señalaba a Haruka entre la multitud y un segundo después estaba insistiendo en presentársela.

Pero hablar con ella como Michiru Kaioh implicaba muchas cosas, ya no era la desconocida del parque ni era Michelle en el internet; ahora hablaría con ella, con Haruka. No era una hermosa desconocida en una fiesta de Hollywood. Era Haruka. Y Michiru nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por nadie en su vida.

"Srita. Kaioh?

Michiru quedo sin aliento al llamado de la voz del director. Se volvió, tratando de actuar con calma, aunque no lo estaba. Su mirada se posó en Haruka, y le ofreció lo que esperaba era una sonrisa amable neutral.

"Srita. Kaioh, permítanme presentarle a Haruka Tenoh, una de las más prometedoras jóvenes artistas de Nueva York. " Marcus San Marcos parecía un padre orgulloso de pie al lado de su hija, y Michiru estaba molesta por su acto. Haruka no pudo haber parecido más incómoda. Después de un momento, el hombre volvió a hablar. -Bueno, dejo a las dos señoritas, cualquier cosa que necesite Srita. Kaioh, por favor hágamelo saber ".

Haruka fue la primera en hablar cuando el director las había dejado. "El señor San Marcos, dijo que quería hablar conmigo. "

¿Acaso dijo ahora? Michiru miró hacia otro lado porque viendo a Haruka se encontraba totalmente perdida. Levantó la vista hacia su obra en cambio, pensó en un lugar seguro para descansar la mirada. -Eres muy talentosa ", dijo.

"Gracias".

Haruka estaba nerviosa, Michiru podría notarlo, pero no era el tipo de nerviosismo que sentía ella. No había nada que mostrara que Haruka era una fan, o que estaba particularmente impresionada de que Michiru Kaioh quería hablar con ella. La artista parecía impaciente sobre todo, como si quisiera salir de allí. Michiru no estaba segura si estaba herida o intrigada por esto. _¿Qué piensas de mí?_ Michiru se preguntó. _¿Qué pensarías de mí si supieras la verdad?_

Guardo estos pensamientos para otro momento, Michiru se centró en cambio en el arte. Una pintura en particular, le había había hecho detenerse. Era un cuadro similar al que Michiru tenía colgado sobre su cama, sólo que esta vez había dos personas en lugar de una. "Esta me gusta mucho", dijo, tratando de pensar en algo que decir que no sonara estúpido. "Es fácil sentirse envuelto en su propia soledad olvidar que hay otros ahí fuera tan solitarios como tú."

Había dicho esto en voz baja, y por un momento Michiru pensó que Haruka no la había oído hablar. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo en dirección a la artista, sólo para encontrar unos ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad. "Lo siento. ¿He dicho algo malo? "

Haruka negó con la cabeza, con aire avergonzado. "No. Lo siento. Me recuerdas a otra persona en este momento. "

Michiru asintió con la cabeza, presa del pánico ante la idea de que Haruka calcule las cosas.

"Tiendo a pintar mucho sobre la soledad", dijo Haruka después de un segundo. Se encogió de hombros, parecía tímida repente. "No sé por qué. No es como si estoy sola. "

"Puedes estar rodeada de mil personas y todavía sentirte sola", dijo Michiru.

Con una mirada de pasada Michiru no pudo descifrar el rostro de Haruka. La artista la miró, entonces, realmente la miró, y Michiru se preocupo de que la artista había logrado unir todas las piezas. Haruka parecía que quería decir algo, pero cambió de idea. -Supongo que tienes razón, es lo que dijo al final.

Si hay algo que Haruka sospechaba lo escondió bien, y Michiru no pudo decidir si estaba más aliviada o decepcionada. "Aprecio que hayas venido a hablarme. No quise interrumpir tu tiempo con tus amigos. " Michiru miró en dirección a Mina sólo para encontrar a la rubia y al tipo que Michiru supuso que era Anthony mirando hacia atrás. En un instante alzando la vista hacia el techo como si hubieran estado buscando algo en el todo el tiempo. Michiru ahogó una sonrisa y se volvió a Haruka.

Haruka estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. -Lo siento, no son muy sutiles. "

"Está bien, yo estoy un poco acostumbrada a estas alturas." Hizo una mueca. "Lo siento, sonó más bien arrogante de mi parte."

"Sí". Haruka sonrió. "Pero me imagino que es verdad."

Michiru arqueó una ceja. "que soy arrogante?"

Para sorpresa de Michiru, Haruka se echó a reír. "Me temo que no sé."

-Está bien." Michiru sonrió. No quería terminar la conversación, pero nunca había tenido también la intención de iniciarla en primer lugar. Estiró la mano. "Ha sido un placer, Srita. Tenoh. La mejor de las suertes. "

La piel de Mihciru hormigueaba al momento en que entró en contacto con la de Haruka. Fue un breve apretón de manos, pero Michiru todavía podía sentir la mano de Haruka mucho después de que la artista le dio las gracias y se marchó.

Haruka nunca había sido una persona que pensaba mucho sobre las celebridades, y en los raros momentos en que pensaba en ellos, rara vez era bajo una luz favorable. Nunca había sido más que un encargue de autógrafos. No había nadie cuya imagen le gustaría colgar en su pared. En su mayor parte, se encontró con la obsesión de su país con la fama y la vida de Hollywood. La gente moría de hambre y había sufrimiento en todo el mundo, mientras que los que tenían los medios para ayudar se preocupaban más por los chismes más recientes de las celebridades.

Que había hecho gente como Michiru Kaioh para merecer tanta atención? Haruka nunca había entendido la mentalidad detrás de los actores de tratarlos como reyes, mientras que los verdaderos héroes - los maestros, los trabajadores sociales, los agentes de policía - se quedaban raspando el fondo del cañón, tratando de ganarse la vida.

Era por esta razón por la que Haruka nunca había pensado tanto en Michiru Kaioh. La estrella de Hollywood le había parecido siempre a Haruka como enteramente egocéntrica. Era fácil imaginar que la belleza extrema de la actriz era simplemente la manera natural de compensar una total falta de intelecto. Pero, como Haruka se alejó de Michiru Kaioh, no podía dejar de sentir que había sido injustamente dura en sus evaluaciones previas. Después de todo, ¿qué realmente sabia Haruka de ella?

Haruka no sabía qué esperar de la actriz, pero los comentarios crearon un bonito marco que la habían sorprendido. Haruka no esperaba que Michiru Kaioh, de todas las personas, estuviese hablando con ella acerca de la soledad. No había esperado la mezcla de confianza y la vulnerabilidad que cubría a las palabras de la actriz. Le había hecho olvidar, aunque sea brevemente, de que estaba hablando con una estrella de Hollywood y no una persona al azar en una galería. Había tenido que dejar de preguntarse a sí misma ninguna de las innumerables preguntas que habían surgido en su mente, porque a pesar de su creencia de que la gente famosa no era diferente de nadie, Haruka no pudo evitar sentir un cierto elemento de timidez en la presencia de Michiru Kaioh.

De cerca, la actriz había sido aún más hermosa de lo que era de lejos, y Haruka había sido momentáneamente sorprendida por este hecho. Incluso con su bolsa llena de ideas preconcebidas sobre Michiru Kaioh, Haruka no podía negar que la actriz tenía una especie fascinante de energía, cada movimiento era fluido, nunca incómodo o forzado. Su cara era un ejemplo clásico de una simetría perfecta en acción. Y los ojos; Haruka había tratado de calcular cuántos diferentes tubos de pintura había que mezclar con el fin de duplicar ese tono de azul. Había perdido la cuenta.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Mina, cerrando la distancia entre ellas. "Cuéntamelo todo, palabra por palabra y con especial atención al punto de inflexión."

"Me sorprende que no lo sepas, dado lo mucho que estabas mirando", dijo Haruka, ignorando las peticiones de Mina. "Ustedes no podían haber sido más evidentes."

"Estoy seguro de que podría haber sido", dijo Mina. "Ahora suelta.

¿Dónde está Anthony? "

"Salió a hacer una llamada, por una presentación de mañana. Sal del estancamiento antes de que mi cabeza explote. "

"Se identifico con mis pinturas", dijo Haruka casual. "Ella no dijo mucho."

"Aguafiestas. Michiru Kaioh te pide que hables con ella acerca de tu arte y vuelves con "ella no dijo mucho? Tenía que haber dicho algo. Te vi sonreír. Caray, yo te vi reír. Y ni siquiera era esa risa forzada que haces cuando no quieres reír, pero sientes que tienes que hacerlo. Era auténtica. Y teniendo en cuenta cuánto ha reclamado a disgusto Michiru Kaioh, es enorme. Así que suéltalo."

Haruka suspiró. Mina era agotadora. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la actriz no estaba detrás de ella. "Ella dijo que le gustó uno de mis cuadros, en particular, y luego dijo algo sobre la soledad, y-"

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que quiere decir que está sola? " Mina parecía pensativa. -Bueno, su novio hizo recientemente una mierda. "

Haruka puso los ojos. "De todos modos, ella dijo algo y luego se disculpó por sonar arrogante, y luego le dije que lo primero que dijo era cierto, pero me preguntó si quería decir que era arrogante, y eso es cuando yo me reía, y yo soy realmente mala narrando conversaciones. "

-Sí, regiamente apestas. "

"Y entonces ella me dio la mano y eso fue todo."

"Wow. Estrechaste la mano de Michiru Kaioh. Yo no llegué a hacer eso. ¿Crees que debería volver y hacer eso? "

"Si quieres que ella piense que eres una aficionada por completo, seguro."

"Me gustó", dijo Mina pensativa. "Parecía muy... no sé ... presente en la conversación. Al igual como si quisiera estar hablando conmigo a pesar de que acababa de llegar de la nada y dándole lata pidiéndole su autógrafo. "Se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente sólo estaba actuando. Pero se sentía agradable todo de igual forma. Espero seguir siendo amigable cuando sea famosa ".

Haruka se encontró explorando a la multitud mientras escuchaba hablar a Mina. Había más gente que anteriormente en la noche y sólo podía esperar que significó el desorden con el sistema del metro. Su mirada cayó repentinamente sobre Michiru Kaioh y se quedó allí por más tiempo de lo que había previsto. La actriz estaba hablando con Marcus de nuevo, o más bien, escuchaba mientras hablaba con ella, y al mismo tiempo la gente pasaba y miraba se daban cuenta de ella.

Al verla desde el otro lado de la habitación, Haruka se preguntó si éste era uno de esos momentos en que Michiru Kaioh se sentía sola.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Talvez no fue el encuentro que todos esperabamos, pero fue la primera vez que Michiru pudo hablar con Haruka como ella misma...Algo es algo...<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Si en mi caso No Fuera Verdad

**En compensación a mis queridos lectores a sabiendas que la actualización de ayer fue cortita y ya los tengo acostumbrados a mega actuallizaciones... **

**Promesa cumplida Ale...aca esta la actualización**

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**"SI EN MI CASO NO FUERA VERDAD"**

Michiru ahogó un bostezo y echó una mirada a la hora en su teléfono. El día sería largo, comenzando a las 05 a.m. con una llamada de atención que Ami había establecido y Michiru había olvidado hasta que la voz del otro lado del teléfono le dio la bienvenida con alegría en la

conciencia. Muchas horas después, Michiru se sentó dentro de una habitación en un edificio en algún lugar de Nueva York, mirando a sus compañeros actores - algunos de los cuales reconoció, algunos de los cuales no conocía - una audición para un papel en la próxima película de Naomi Mosier.

Una actriz reconoció a Michiru, pero no pudo entrar a la habitación, mirando amablemente esperanzada. La gente en la sala le dio la bienvenida amablemente, aunque un poco cansada, y le pidió que comiencen siempre lista.

En el centro de la sala, una cámara de laminados, y Michiru miro el monólogo de la muchacha con creciente interés. Victoria Kelley, Michiru recordaba el nombre de la joven de repente. Ella hizo una audición para el papel de la hermana menor de Michiru, y ella pensó, viendo como la chica leía las líneas, que Victoria Kelley sería perfecta para el papel.

Naomi fue la primera en darle las gracias cuando la niña termino, y Michiru podía sentir la sonrisa en la cara de la directora al segundo en que Kelley Victoria salió de la habitación. "Esa es nuestra Sara."

Michiru asintió en silencio. Había sido un día largo, pero miraba hacia arriba.

"¿Qué te parece, Michiru?"

La aguamarina miró a la directora. "Ella es perfecta."

Naomi se mostró complacida. "Vamos a tener que volver a llamarla y que lea con Michiru mañana, entonces. Sólo para estar seguros. "Ella se estiró. "La buena noticia es que estamos hechos para el día."

"Gracias a Dios," el tipo de trabajo de la cámara, dijo con una sonrisa, y todo el mundo dejó escapar una risita colectiva de acuerdo.

Michiru volvió la espalda ante el sonido de su teléfono, sólo para ver que sonaba en su mano el momento en que lo sostenía. El nombre "Haruka" apareció en la pantalla y Michiru se quedó mirándolo y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras ella contestaba. "El momento impresionante", dijo a modo de saludo, y sintió los ojos de todos en forma repentina. Naomi se veía especialmente curiosa. Michiru desvió la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza. Su tono de voz, se dio cuenta, que cambiaba considerablemente cuando hablaba de Haruka..

¿Es eso cierto?-Dijo la voz de Haruka. "¿Por qué es eso?"

"Yo estaba terminando algo", dijo Michiru, sabiendo, como ella lo dijo, que daría lugar a preguntas. Se apresuró a agregar: "En realidad, ¿puedo llamar de vuelta en cinco minutos?"

"Ah, así que mi tiempo era en realidad en cinco minutos." Haruka sonaba divertida. "Voy a tener que trabajar en eso. Hablo contigo en cinco entonces.

Resultó estar más cerca de veinte minutos. Ir a un lugar en busca de intimidad se prolongó más de lo que Michiru había previsto, especialmente después de que Ella Peters la engancho en una conversación acerca de los zapatos de diseñador que Michiru pensaba que no iba a terminar. Pero había terminado, finalmente, de alguna manera había escapado.

Comenzó a marcar como su conductor de limosina abrió la puerta para ella. Había dado a Ami el día libre para estar con Darien, y Michiru de repente agradeció por la soledad.

"La casa de Satanás el sexo escabroso," dijo una voz que no era Haruka. "¿En qué puedo pegarle?

"¿Cuáles son las opciones otra vez?" Michiru preguntó, siguiendo el juego.

Mina no perdió el ritmo. "Tendrás que hablar con nuestros expertos residentes, señora Spankalot. Ah, y aquí viene una ahora "

"Te dije que no contestaras el teléfono", dijo Haruka, con una voz que sonaba muy de lejos. Y luego, más cerca, "¿Hola?"

Michiru sonrió en el teléfono. Había sido menos de 24 horas desde que habían hablado cara a cara, pero le pareció más tiempo. La noche anterior fue como un sueño. "La casa de Satanás el sexo pervertido?"

Haruka se echó a reír. "Lo siento."

"Y yo siento que mis cinco minutos se convirtieron en casi media hora. ¿Estamos aún? "

-Claro, que parece justo ".

Michiru observaba el paisaje desde la ventana. Si hubiera sido honesta con Haruka desde el principio, iban a estar teniendo esta conversación? Qué bueno sería poder decir: "Yo estoy libre a la noche, ¿quieres coger la cena? Estoy en el barrio. Yo podría recogerte. "Pero ella no había sido honesta desde el principio. "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue anoche? Cuéntamelo todo. "

"Yo iba a enviarte por correo electrónico todo sobre ayer, pero luego me decidí a llamar en su lugar. Así, la noche anterior. Hm. Ayer por la noche fue sin duda interesante. "

"Oh?"

-Bueno, había un mal funcionamiento del estúpido metro, y mis padres no pudieron venir. Y mi hermano no podría venir bien, porque mi padrastro, es una locura. Pero en el lado positivo, todas mis obras se vendieron. Alguien las compró a todas. Loco eh? "

_Sí, lo estoy_, pensó Michiru. "Felicitaciones", dijo en cambio.

"Ojalá me sintiera feliz al respecto".

"¿No lo estás?"

"No. Quiero decir, yo. Pensé que... había una ... y esto va a sonar realmente estúpido, pero había una que quería conservar. "

"Oh." Frunció el ceño Michiru, preguntándose cuál.

"Para ti", agregó Haruka en voz baja, un momento después, y luego rápidamente lo siguió para arriba con, "Yo sé que suena un poco extraño..."

El corazón de Michiru estaba haciendo cosas extrañas. No sabía qué decir.

-Ya te he avergonzado ", dijo Haruka. "Lo siento. Es sólo que cuando lo estaba pintando, me acordé de ti. Pensé que sería algo que te gustaría. Una especie de secuela del que compraste, ... o algo así. De todos modos, yo no creía que fuera a venderse y por eso estuve de acuerdo para mostrarlo pero bueno ... se vendió. Tomé una foto. Puedo enviarte la imagen. "

Michiru encontró su voz. -Sí, me encantaría verlo ".

"Bien. Um. Por lo tanto, de todos modos. Uh, Michiru Kaioh se presentó en la galería, lo que fue bastante sorprendente. "

Michiru tragó nerviosamente. "Wow", dijo ella, sabiendo que sonaba horriblemente plana. No podía suscitar un entusiasmo falso por sí misma.

-Ya lo sé ", dijo Haruka," yo no era todo lo que sea menos excitada".

Michiru sentía algo doloroso en el pecho, ya sabia lo que Haruka pensaba de ella pero igual le dolia oírselo decir. "Ah, ¿no la quieres?" Se obligó a preguntar, pensar, mientras hablaba, aunque ella no quería saber la respuesta.

"Por regla general, no estoy en el conjunto que adora de celebridades de Hollywood. Creo que el mundo tiene cosas mejores para centrarse en eso , ¿sabes?"

"Absolutamente".

"Y la verdad, ella siempre parecía una especie de tonta para mí."

Michiru frunció el ceño. Había sido llamado muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca tonta. "Ella fue a Yale, ya sabes," se encuentro a ella misma diciendo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-Sí, pero ella es famosa... "

-_"Y se graduó segunda de su clase!"_ Esto estuvo a punto gritarlo. "Un segundo muy cerca."

-"Whoa, whoa, lo siento. No me di cuenta que eras una fan. "

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Michiru se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo. "Yo no soy una fan ya te lo habia dicho por correo. Pensé que ... um ... no creo que ella sea tonta ".

-Pues yo tampoco ", dijo Haruka," nunca más ".

"Oh."

Haruka se echó a reír. "¿Estas enamorada de ella o algo así?"

-No-dijo Michiru, pensando en la cuestión tan ridícula que casi se echó a reír. "Ella no es mi tipo".

"¿En serio? Me sorprende. Quiero decir, ella es muy sexy. "

"¿Crees eso... eh, que es sexy?"

"Pensé que todo el mundo lo hacía. Creo que Mina la puso en su lista de celebridades con quienes tendría un trío ".

"Oh, ella no está en el tuyo?", Preguntó Michiru.

"Uh, no tengo una lista de celebridades con quienes tendría un trío".

_¿Qué tal pareja?_ Michiru pensó, pero rápidamente empujó a un lado la cuestión.

"¿Y tú?", Preguntó Haruka.

"Yo no soy realmente un tipo de chica que haga tríos", dijo la aguamarina.

Haruka se echó a reír. "¿Cómo llegamos a esto otra vez?"

"Estoy bastante segura de que lo iniciaste."

"Así que lo hice. Huh. De todos modos, sí, anoche fue interesante. Y creo que Michiru Kaioh es en realidad bastante agradable. Quiero decir, no he conocido a ningún otro famoso para compararla, pero en términos humanos, fue agradable. "

Michiru sonrió. "Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado muy bien anoche.

-Sí, estuvo bien. Anthony llegó. Me invitó a tomar una copa después pero estaba demasiado cansada. Creo que voy a pedirle ir a tomar un café un día de estos sin embargo. Creo que tenemos mucho en común. "

-Genial-dijo Michiru, pero ella sabía que no lo decía en serio. Y el hecho de que ella sabía que no lo decía en serio, le preocupaba. No voy a caer en eso, pensó. Totalmente no lo hare.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? en perspectivas románticas? " »

« No ».

"Que paso con la que te salvo-desde-el-Peligro-de-una-aburrida-conversación? Iba a darle una sigla, pero creo que es demasiado tiempo ... ... SDEP-DUAC ... ¿cómo se pronuncia eso? esdeduac. "Haruka se echó a reír. "Esdep-duac"

Michiru se echó a reír. "esde-duac no es una perspectiva romántica. Ella es alguien con quien pasar el tiempo con carácter profesional. Y eso es todo. "

"Así es como muchos de los asuntos de historia de amor más tórridas han comenzado".

"Mm. Dudo que en alguno de ellos haya involucrado alguien llamado Esdep-Duac ".

Haruka se rió. "Eso no es realmente su nombre. ¿Cómo se llama? "

Michiru vaciló. "Naomi. Esdep-Duac ".

Haruka se reía, y Michiru sabía que ella estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en adicta a ese sonido.

"Lamento decir esto, pero tengo que irme", dijo con pesar, viendo como el hotel quedó a la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que la llamen por su verdadero nombre mientras hablaba por teléfono con Haruka.

"Sí, quiero empezar a prepararme para esta noche, de todos modos. Me escribes por email? " Era la primera vez que Haruka le pedía algo, y Michiru reconoció en ese momento que no habría nada que negarle a la artista.

"Está bien."

"Hasta más tarde, Michelle." Ella apago el teléfono al igual que la limusina se detenía. Un hombre sonrió con alegría mientras abría la puerta para ella.

"Bienvenida de nuevo Sra. Kaioh."

* * *

><p>"Consigue a Cynthia en el teléfono", dijo Michiru al momento que Ami abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel.<p>

Ami frunció el ceño. "Yo pensé que tenía el día libre?"

"Eso fue antes de que me enteré acerca de la crisis de que tengo unaimagen de tonta", dijo Michiru seria. Miró sobre el hombro de Ami a Darien, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cubrirse con una sabana. "Perdón por interrumpir."

Ami sacudió la cabeza y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta. "No lo hiciste. Es sólo un nudista. Qué es eso de una crisis de tonta?

"La gente piensa que soy tonta".

"Que gente?"

"Algunas personas".

"Pero fuiste a Yale."

Michiru rió con ironía. -Bueno! Al parecer, si eres famoso, la gente piensa que asististe a una escuela totalmente diferente de Yale llamada Yale School para idiotas totales. "Hizo una pausa. "Yo quería hacer algo realmente ingenioso, como Yale, como un acrónimo, sino todo lo que puedo llegar con la Y es el... Yemen".

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Me veo bien?", Preguntó Michiru.

Darien abrió la puerta, vestido con una camiseta blanca y pantalones de chándal negro. "¿De qué habla esta chica o puedo participar?"

"Creo que Michiru está teniendo una crisis."

Michiru se abrió paso en la habitación del hotel. "Haruka piensa, o pensaba, o demonios tal vez ella todavía piensa - que soy una tonta. Una tonta! ¡Yo! "Empezó a pasearse."Llama a Cynthia y dile que está despedida como mi publicista a menos que me pueda convertir en el Albert Einstein de celebridades para mañana. No puedo tener a la gente pensando que soy una idiota. "

"Tal vez si llevas gafas", sugirió Darien, sólo para obtener un codazo en el estómago por parte de Ami.

"Fui tan estúpida en la Ceremonia de entrega SoW, o cómo diablos se llame. Nunca debí haber estado de acuerdo sobre la misma ", dijo Michiru. "Probablemente me vio decir acerca de lo mucho que amo a mi pelo, sólo para cortar todas las otras cosas de después de eso por lo que apenas oyó una parte de mí diciendo: 'Estoy totalmente enamorada de mi pelo. Voy a demandar a esos hijos de puta. ¿Puedo demandarlos? "

"Uh," dijo Ami. "Voy a comprobar en eso".

Michiru se sentó en la cama. "No voy a tener una crisis".

"Está bien", dijo Darien, apoyando contra la pared más cercana y cruzando los brazos."Entonces, si estoy leyendo correctamente a través de todo la crisis, estás volviéndote loca por que Haruka resultó ser mucho más interesante de lo que aparecía en todas tus fantasías chica-con-chica, y ahora estas preocupada de que no serás capaz de esquivar las flechas de Cupido para siempre porque él las ha destinado directamente a tu corazón sensible, de poco impulso sexual".

Michiru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Darien hizo una mueca. "¿Qué tan sexy es esta chica?"

Michiru cayó sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada más cercana.

"Basta con echar un polvo. Tienes demasiada frustración sexual reprimida haciendo esto todo angustioso y confuso. Encuentra una chica que creas que es moderadamente atractiva y que confíes será discreta, rasga su ropa, y déjala ir. Te sentirás mejor, confía en mí. "

Michiru tiró la almohada a un lado y suspiró al techo. "¿Sabes qué? Al carajo. Tienes razón. "Se levantó de la cama. "Ustedes han sido de mucha ayuda."

"Fuimos?" Darien arqueo una ceja. Ami frunció el ceño. "¿Todavía quieres que llame a Cynthia?

"No. Disfruta el resto de tu día libre. "

"¿A dónde vas?"

En la puerta, Michiru hizo una pausa. y sonrió. "Voy a llamar a Naomi."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Tengo que admitir," comenzó Anthony, "Estaba un poco sorprendido de que me hayas llamado".

"¿Quieres decir, a diferencia de que sea Mina quien te llame?"

Anthony rió y asintió. -Algo así, sí. "

Haruka miró alrededor de la cafetería, en las filas de mesas vacías. Ella y Anthony eran los únicos que estaban, y se sentía extrañamente íntimo. Se volvió hacia él.

"Supongo que quería darte las gracias por haber venido a la galería la otra noche. Yo tenía la intención de llamarte e invitarte, pero MIna se me adelantó. "

Anthony rió entre dientes. "Ella dijo algo acerca de que tu te oxidabas con cualquier método de comunicación no relacionado con Internet."

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados revolviendo el café frente a ella.

"Ella esta celosa porque hice una amiga en línea. Mina se siente fácilmente amenazada y es demasiado posesiva. "Hizo una pausa. "Pero... no del tipo espeluznante, Mujer blanca soltera de paso. Es justa "

"Te cuida, lo entiendo", dijo Anthony, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Es bueno tener una amiga así."

-Lo es. Ella es como una hermana".

"Siempre he querido una hermana", dijo Anthony. "Tengo dos hermanos en su lugar; uno joven y uno mayor".

"Yo también", dijo Haruka. -Bueno, mi hermano mayor es realmente mi hermanastro, pero estoy más cerca de él de lo que estoy de mi verdadero hermano, que es un culo completo". Anthony sonrió.

Haruka se mordió los labios y respiró hondo. -Mira, antes de continuar adelante con esta conversación, sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy tratando de confundirte o provocarte ni nada. Todavía no estoy segura de que estoy lista para... "

"Haruka", dijo Anthony, interrumpiendo. "Relájate En serio. No espero nada ni en esta salida de ninguna manera. Lo que más me halaga es que te gustaría pasar un tiempo conmigo en todo. Así que, acaba de beber tu café. Beberé el mío. Y eso es todo lo que esto tiene que ser. "

Haruka estudió su rostro por un momento. Percibió su honestidad, y se relajó. "Está bien".

"Por supuesto, Mina me dijo que ibas a dormir conmigo la otra noche, y no lo hiciste, por lo que probablemente deberías tener eso en cuenta al respecto."

Haruka se congeló, con la taza de café a medio camino de sus labios. Anthony se echó a reír.

"Lo siento. Mina me rogó que diga eso y yo no podía resistir. "

Haruka puso el café hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, yo iba a preguntar cuando querías subir a eso ", como dijiste. Pero como era una broma ... "

Era el turno de Anthony de quedar congelado. "Uh ..."

Haruka sonrió. "Lo siento, no pude resistirlo."

Anthony movió la cabeza. "Touché".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ***

Michiru se quedó mirando el menú que tenía en la mano, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Frente a ella, Naomi estaba al teléfono, hablando con alguien acerca de algo que Michiru había renunciado a entender. Ella no había llamado a Naomi después de su supuesta crisis. Había llamado el número y se quedó mirándolo, pero no había terminado la llamada. No había querido hacer una decisión apresurada basándose en el asesoramiento de Darien, de todas las personas.

Pero había pensado en ello. Había pensado en ello toda la noche y toda la noche. Y la verdad es que Darien estaba en lo cierto. Ella tenía que aflojar. Era eso o perder la razón. Había corrido a Naomi en el desayuno la mañana siguiente, y en algún lugar entre los croissants en miniatura y las fresas en rodajas, Michiru había reunido el valor para pedirle a Naomi para ir a cenar. La directora parecía sorprendida, pero había aceptado con facilidad. Y ahora allí estaban.

"... Voy a cenar con Michiru ahora, ¿te puedo llamar más tarde? ... Sí ... sí ... ya lo sé. Te prometo que me ocuparé de ella. Está bien. Está bien. Adiós. " Naomi dejó escapar un suspiro."Estoy cerrando esto. Lo siento mucho por eso. ¿Mencioné que odio los productores? Tratar con ellos puede ser un infierno. "

Michiru arqueó una ceja. -Quiero decir que de la mejor manera posible, por supuesto. "

"Por supuesto". Michiru sonrió.

Naomi respiró hondo. -Muy bien, vamos a cortar a la persecución. ¿Es una mala noticia? "

Michiru bajo el menú y frunció el ceño ante la directora. "malas noticias?"

"La razón por la que me invitaste a cenar. No vas a abandonarnos, ¿verdad, Michiru? Por favor, no me digas que dejas la película. "

Naomi no sospechaba nada, Michiru pronto se dio cuenta. ¿Y por qué, Michiru pensó. No es como si se hubiera llevado una camisa que diga 'Nadie sabe que soy lesbiana".

"No la voy a abandonar", dijo.

Naomi dejó escapar un largo suspiro. -Muy bien, creo que mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento. "Se echó hacia atrás. -Muy bien. Bueno, bueno. Cualquier otra cosa la puedo manejar. Échamelo".

_Bien, soy una lesbiana de armario buscando perder mi virginidad con la esperanza de que al hacerlo, salve lo que me queda de cordura, y puesto que tú eres la única lesbiana atractiva que conozco ._.. Michiru se aclaró la garganta en el intento de limpiar su mente, y ella misma se atrevió a mirar a Naomi. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo alguna clase de noticias?"

Una pálida frente se levantada en cuestión. "¿Quieres decir que no la hay?"

Michiru se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"Oh." Naomi sonrió. "¡Buena idea." Agarró el menú. "Por lo general los actores la única vez que me invitan a cenar es para que se las deje fácil." Hizo una pausa. "Y luego estuvo esa vez cuando uno quiso dormir conmigo." Se echó a reír.

Michiru rápidamente desvió la mirada y cogió de nuevo el menú. "Y que hiciste?"-Preguntó después de un momento. Había tomado un par de copas antes de que Naomi hubiera llegado, y ahora estaba lamentando esa decisión. EL botón de auto edición se dirigía rápidamente hacia el estado de fuera de servicio.

Naomi observo la pregunta. "No, dijo ella, y luego agregó:" En realidad, no lo hago con hombres. "

"Sí, yo tampoco", dijo Michiru en voz baja. -Lo siento? " Michiru capturo la mirada de Naomi y casi se lo repite, pero intervino el camarero. Dio sus órdenes en silencio, mientras la aguamarina reflexiono sobre lo que estaba haciendo aquí. La directora estaba mirando cuando Michiru levanto la vista.

"Me gustaría contarte algo para que me digas lo que piensas", dijo Naomi. Michiru se relajo un poco ante la idea de no tener que llegar con su propio tema de conversación.

"Adelante".

"Ayer por la noche en la cena uno de los productores sugirieron que haga el papel de Samantha. Algo que honestamente nunca pasó por mi mente, pero que al parecer había dado mucho que pensar durante sus reuniones clandestinas. Obviamente, eso nos proporciona la perfecta Samantha sin caminar por las puertas de la audición, pero... ¿qué te parece? "

Michiru parpadeó sorprendida. Esto no lo esperaba: Naomi jugando a ser su amante en la pantalla. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando a Naomi, pensativa. Ella consideraba el cabello rubio luminoso, los hilos de seda hacia atrás de una manera que le recordaba a Michiru a Lara Croft. Se imaginaba a esos ojos mirándola en un contexto diferente. Pensó en el diálogo de Samantha con la voz de Naomi. No tenía mucho sentido, de repente.

"Pude ver eso", dijo Michiru. Naomi se sorprendió gratamente.

"¿Sí? Bueno, supongo que veremos a continuación. Me sigue gustando la audición a algunas personas. Y tal vez realice una prueba de pantalla para ver si tú y yo tenemos toda la química que sea necesaria delante de una cámara. "

Michiru tomó un sorbo de agua y asintió con la cabeza porque no podía pensar en nada que decir. Ella había perdido su nerviosismo. Pensó que había por lo menos conseguido algo por salir con Naomi pero no sabía cómo reaccionar en este momento. Y tal vez era lo mejor. Había sido una estupidez pensar que podía, que durante la noche, se convertiría en el tipo de persona que avanzaría hacia otra mujer. No era ese tipo persona; no sabía cómo ser ese tipo de persona, no importaba la cantidad de alcohol que estaba en su sistema. Y Michiru sabía que Naomi no llegaría nunca a ella, no sin una invitación, y tal vez ni siquiera entonces lo haría.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Naomi dijo de pronto.

"Dispara".

"Cuando hablé por primera vez a Ray de conseguirte para esta película, él me dijo que nunca interpretarías un papel gay. Luego volvió a llamar y dijo que lo estabas considerando. ¿Qué hizo que lo tomaras? "

Michiru fue cogida por sorpresa por la pregunta. Pero la respuesta fue bastante simple. "Al principio no quería, por el cambio de angel a este papel, pero la verdad me encantó el guión", dijo con sinceridad. "Es realmente hermoso. Aunque, supongo que lo que realmente me lo vendió fuiste tu... bueno, ya. "

Naomi se sorprendió. ¿Yo? "

"Fuiste diferente a la mayoría de los directores que por lo general se reúnen conmigo. No te has dañado, supongo. "Michiru sonrió. "He estado haciendo películas comercialmente viables por mucho tiempo, a la espera de que venga algo diferente. Y tú me entregaste algo diferentes. Gran guión, gran papel, directora intrigante... no podía rechazarlo".

"Intrigante?" Naomi sonrió. "No creo que nadie me haya llamado intrigante antes".

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes. "

"Huh". Naomi asintió para sus adentros. ¿Y tú duda en interpretar un papel gay? "

Michiru suspiró ante la pregunta. "No es lo que piensas. No es que tengo un problema con ello debido a las opiniones políticas o religiosas, o incluso porque me siento incómoda con la idea. Pensé que ... um ... "¿Cómo explicar? "Sólo quería permanecer fuera del radar gay de la prensa el mayor tiempo posible." Naomi frunció el ceño brevemente en eso.

"Esa es una respuesta curiosa. ¿Alguna razón en particular? "

"Quería evitar la especulación."

-Ah-dijo Naomi, como si entendiera. Ella sonrió. -Bueno, dicen que si la gente piensa que eres gay solo significa que has oficialmente alcanzado el estrellato ".

"Y yo daría todo para que ellos piensen en ello", dijo Michiru, buscando valor, de repente, "si en mi caso no fuese verdad."

La comprensión apareció en la cara de la directora y se sentó en su silla, mirando aturdida. -Está bien-dijo-, después de un momento: "Creo que mi cerebro explotó."

Michiru se echó a reír. Debía haberse sentido más nerviosa que ella. Debió haber sentido más preocupación, incluso arrepentimiento. Pero todo lo que sentía en ese momento fue alivio. Y tal vez sólo un poco de pánico.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!..<strong>

* * *

><p>Comentarios:<p>

Que pasara ahora que Naomi sabe la verdad de Michiru!?...


	27. Chapter 27 Quiero tu obra en mis paredes

**Mas de 100 Reviews!...Guauu! ...Muchas gracias, no tienen ni idea de como me senti cuando cheque que tenia mas de 100...me alegro que les guste la historia gracias Lunita Hikari, Osaka, Denny Malfoy, YERAN, Alexa07, Alexia, awww, Kenni de Tenoh, marianela, nekatenoh396, Gabytsune, Kurai, Idalia, Su Wei, dalyvaquero, Mitchel0420.**

****y a todos aquellos que leen y que también disfrutan de la lectura y de esta linda pareja que a mi me enamora. Muchas gracias****

**Alexa07...sabes que fuiste el review 100? y como premio; te haré llegar los sumari de las nuevas historias que pienso traer a este espacio y seas tu quien escoja cual quiere que publique primero; lo haré una vez termine "Una Noche de Verano" ya que a "El lado ciego del amor" le falta mucho para terminar.**

**Sin mas les dejo con la lectura el cual busca como único fin entretener...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 27<strong>

**"Quiero tu obra en mis paredes"**

* * *

><p>Michiru miró desde su asiento en el palco del teatro, en silencio sorprendida por el índice de participación. Las filas de asientos de felpa roja se llenaron de cientos de cuerpos, todos ellos en busca de la misma cosa: un disparo al estrellato. Naomi se inclinó hacia delante, con su brazo rozando a Michiru. "Esto va a ser divertido", dijo, sonando cada poco como si lo decía en serio. La directora estaba prácticamente saltando en su silla.<p>

"Si tú lo dices" -respondió con Michiru una breve carcajada. Se echó hacia atrás. No mucho había cambiado entre ellas desde la confesión de la aguamarina dos noches antes. El shock inicial había pasado, la cena había llegado, y la conversación había derivado a temas neutros. Si la directora tenia pensamientos o sentimientos sobre el tema de la sexualidad de Michiru, desde luego no le estaba diciendo a ella sobre ellos. Ella Peters asomó la cabeza por entre las cortinas rojas y luego caminó hacia ellas

"Gracias a Dios que te encontré. Este lugar es un zoológico. Tuve que saltar por encima de un hombre fingiendo que estaba muerto. Al menos, creo que estaba fingiendo. "Se rió de sí misma y se trasladó a tomar asiento. La productora iba vestida con uno de sus habituales trajes de colores sombríos., su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás y lejos de su cara envejecida. Miró a los ojos de Michiru, como todo otro productor que había conocido nunca. Pero estaba, en la estimación de Michiru, una mujer bondadosa, una mujer bondadosa, con un trabajo que hacer. Naomi estaba vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha de color rojo apretado. Su largo cabello rubio estaba oculto en la parte de abajo de un pañuelo negro. Michiru encontraba en contraste entre ellas divertidas, y ocultó una sonrisa mientras devolvió su atención hacia la multitud.

"Espero que no estés perdiendo el tiempo con esto, Naomi," Decía mientras envolvía su abrigo sobre el respaldo de su silla. " Nos han llamado para ver un puñado de aficionados, Si hubieras querido más que un puñado de aficionados "

"Eres libre de irte", dijo Naomi, sonando ni impaciente ni irritada. "Si veo a alguien digno de mención tendré que pedirle que venga para una audición adecuada."

-Me quedaré por unos minutos ", dijo Ella después de pensar un rato.

Ella parecía darse cuenta de Michiru por primera vez. "Oh hey, Michiru. Yo no te había visto. Estaba cegado por el rojo en la camisa de esta chica. " Michiru sonrió.

"Ella ¡Hola!. Creo que Naomi tiene una reunión con un toro después de esto. " Ella soltó una carcajada estridente.

"Oh, yo lo creo." Ella dio un codazo a Naomi.

"Es gracioso. Nunca pensé que estaría gracioso. " dijo Michiru

Naomi envió una mirada ofendida a Michiru, pero parecía más divertida que otra cosa. "Si llega el caso, tengo una reunión con un toro. En cierto modo. " Ella soltó un bufido, pero Michiru perdió la broma, si eso hubiera sido una broma.

La actriz miró hacia abajo a la multitud. Le gustaba la energía que emanaba de la habitación, que carecía de la desesperación que se utilizaba para respaldar en L.A Recorrió los rostros, tratando de ver si alguien se destacaba. Nadie lo hizo. Las puertas del teatro se abrieron, lo que capturo la atención de Michiru brevemente. Un pequeño grupo de personas entró y rápidamente comenzó a buscar un asiento disponible. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, y luego se abrieron de nuevo.

Michiru estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado cuando el reconocimiento apareció y vio a la persona que nunca se imagino ver Mina

"Oh, mierda."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Naomi estaba inclinada hacia adelante de nuevo, mirando a la actriz con preocupación. Michiru se echó hacia atrás como si la baranda la había quemado.

-Nada-dijo rápidamente. "Acabo de recordar algo. No es importante. " Las cortinas detrás de ellos se separaron de nuevo, y esta vez Ami caminó hacia ella

"La línea para el cuarto de baño es eterna", anunció, y se sentó junto a Michiru. "¿Me he perdido de algo?" La actriz negó con la cabeza. Esperó hasta que la atención de Naomi se volvió hacia otros lugares, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído de Ami

"Ella está aquí."

"Ella quién?" Brevemente Ami frunció el ceño ante la confusión, sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Estás bromeando?"

Michiru sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?" Michiru se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de decir que no tenía ni idea, cuando recordó que Haruka menciono que Mina era actriz. De todos los días y todas las audiciones en Nueva York ... Michiru miró a la multitud de gente otra vez. Le tomó un par de minutos, pero finalmente vio a Haruka, y junto a ella, a Mina. La artista iba vestida de manera informal en un suéter negro con capucha y pantalones vaqueros. Llevaba una bufanda larga, de varios colores alrededor del cuello. Su pelo rubio corto y desordenado sobresalia.

Michiru pensó que parecía aún más bella que en la galería.

"El neo look se le ve lindo hoy", susurró Ami.

Michiru frunció el ceño ante su asistente. "¿Quién?"

Ami miró intencionadamente en la dirección de Naomi. "Código de nombre. Apréndelo. Y úsalo".

Michiru puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en su silla. Pero después de un momento, dijo, "Ella lo es."

"Vuelvo en un segundo", anunció Naomi, levantándose. "Sólo quiero comprobar un par de cosas con la persona encargada de este evento." "Voy y vengo," dijo Ella.

"No hay recepción en este infierno." Michiru las vio partir y volvió su atención hacia nada en particular. Ami se acercó más. ¿No ha hecho un movimiento hacia ti todavía? " dijo Ami refieriendose a Naomi

« No ».

"Tal vez ella es tímida?

"Tal vez ella no quiere arriesgarse a ofender a su actriz principal, asumiendo cualquier cosa."

-"Sí, pero por lo menos has coqueteado con ella, ¿verdad? "

Michiru se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose nerviosa por la conversación. Ami agitaba los brazos.

-"Bueno, entonces por supuesto que no va a tener una cita contigo. Es necesario hacerle saber que le darías la bienvenida a sus avances. "

"lo haría?"

"¿Por qué diablos no lo harías? ¿Has visto su trasero en esos pantalones vaqueros? "

"Me recordaste otra vez lo mucho que estoy pagando que seas un completo del dolor de trasero?" Ami sonrió.

"Definitivamente no lo suficiente." Echó una mirada a la cortina, asegurándose de que nadie estaba a punto de entrar "Tienes que hacer que lo note ... invitarla a algo"

"La invite a cenar."

"Eso no cuenta!" Ante la mirada en blanco de Michiru, agregó:" Antes de la salida. Todo lo que hiciste allí fue confundirla. Ahora necesitas hacer notar tus intenciones. "

Michiru suspiró. "Ami, no tengo intenciones. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan? ¿Y si resulta que saco lo peor de sí y todo lo que hacemos es pelear y la película se va al infierno, o lo que si se enamora de mí, y yo no me enamoro de ella y si es psicótica y celosa? El solo pensar en el drama potencial que mi relación con ella puede causar es suficiente para darme urticaria".

"Dime otra vez por qué no tienes un terapeuta?"

"Estoy siendo perfectamente racional".

Ami asintió con la cabeza. "Oh sí. Perfectamente. Es por eso que tuviste un colapso nervioso al pensar que alguien que permanecerá sin nombre piense que eres una tonta. Es por eso que sigues mirando por encima de la barandilla. Por que tienes sentimientos por una artista heterosexual que piensa que eres una persona diferente, es perfectamente racional.

Michiru frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "Lo tengo todo bajo control".

***QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ****

"Wow, tanta gente," dijo Mina, mirando a su alrededor. "Me siento como que hemos llegado a ver una obra en lugar de una audición". Haruka asintió distraídamente.

-Sí absolutamente. "Miró alrededor. "¿Crees que la línea para el baño se haya acortado ya?

-"¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Por qué no hiciste pis antes de salir? "

-Porque me sacaron del departamento como si el lugar estuviese en llamas. Tuve la suerte de coger una chaqueta." Mina levantó las manos delante de la cara de Haruka. Estaba temblando.

"Mírame, estoy nerviosa. Nunca me pongo nerviosa".

-Vas a estar bien. Uno siempre está bien. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy aquí. "

-"Santa Madre de las vacas", dijo Mina de repente.

-"¿Qué?"

Mina hizo un gesto con la barbilla, y Haruka le siguió la mirada hasta que aterrizó en los asientos del balcón. Detrás de la barandilla negra estaba sentada nada menos que Michiru Kaioh. "Santa Madre de las vacas", se hizo eco en ella.

-Muy bien, estoy oficialmente enloqueciendo. ¿Por qué esta Michiru Kaioh aquí? "El tipo que estaba delante de ellos se dio la vuelta. "He oído que está aquí con un director y un productor tratando de elegir gente para su próxima película."

"No me digas?" El hombre negó con la cabeza. "Si hubo alguna vez un lugar para estar, es hoy aquí. Pensar que casi le dije a mi agente que no quería venir. "Él rió y se dio la vuelta. Mina quedó muy quieta.

"Wow", fue todo lo que dijo. Haruka levantó la vista en el balcón de nuevo, tratando de alcanzar un mejor aspecto, pero estaba lejos, y la barandilla bloqueada la mayor parte de la vista. -"¿Crees que se acuerde de mí?", Preguntó Mina.

-"No sé", dijo Haruka.

"Fue hace sólo unos días. Su memoria no puede ser tan mala. "

"Sabía que tendría que haber vuelto a hablar con ella más. Tal vez deberías hacer la audición. Ella te va a recordar con seguridad. " Haruka sonrió y negó con la cabeza al pensar en las audiciones. "Bien". Y entonces se acordó de una cuestión mucho más importante. "Yo realmente tengo que hacer pis. Voy a desafiar esa línea. "

"Sólo tienes que ir al baño de hombres. Eso es lo que hago yo siempre." Haruka se echó a reír.

"Sólo tu puedes llegar a eso".

****QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ***

Todo bajo control, Michiru se repetía a sí misma, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para buscar en cualquier parte, pero abajo en la muchedumbre. ¿Y qué si ella encontraba atractiva a Haruka? Mucha gente tendría que encontrar atractiva a Haruka. Mucha gente tenía que encontrarla divertida e interesante, también. No tenía por qué significar nada. Miró hacia abajo, porque simplemente no había otro sitio para mirar que no se sentía ridículo. .Su mirada vagó hasta el lugar donde Haruka estaba sentada le tomó medio segundo para registrar el hecho de que su silla estaba vacía. Recorrió los asientos y las islas para ver si la rubia había vagado en otros lugares, pero no había ni rastros de la artista.

"Voy a tomar a aire," se encontró a ella misma diciendo un segundo después.

Ami miró con incredulidad. "En la ciudad de Nueva York?"

"Tal vez me sienta con ganas de inhalar el humo del escape de los automóviles", dijo ella, de pie. Ami sacudió la cabeza, pero no hizo nada para detenerla. Michiru caminaba por entre las cortinas y bajo la rampa que unía a las otras secciones del teatro. Los grupos de artistas intérpretes o ejecutantes habían desaparecido, al haber migrado al auditorio. Su ausencia dejó un tipo extraño de quietud en el pasillo. Michiru miró a su alrededor buscando a Haruka, tratando de determinar dónde podría haber ido, tratando de ignorar las señales de alarma en su mente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" -Susurró para sí misma, pero no tuvo respuesta. Bajó la escalera principal. Vagó por el exterior. No hay señales de Haruka.

En el momento en que regresó al teatro, se había dado por vencido, o hizo caso a sus sentidos, o ambas cosas. Y luego, de repente, ahí estaba Haruka, caminando a toda prisa del baño de hombres. Ella se detuvo en sus pasos al ver a Michiru, unos ojos de color azul se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos. La actriz sonrió en silencio en señal de saludo, y miró por encima del hombro de Haruka para mirar en la señal de baño de hombres. Ella arqueó una ceja. Haruka parecía avergonzada. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas muy ligeramente mientras miraba detrás de ella.

"Había una línea ... y luego la señora de la limpieza ... yo ... um ... no hago esto a menudo."

"No se lo diré a nadie", bromeó Michiru. Ella podía estar allí todo el día mirando a esta chica, pensó, mientras un millón de campanas de alarma sonaron en su cabeza. Ella les hizo caso.

"Yo te estaba buscando."

"¿En serio? A mí? "

"Te vi desde el balcón," Michiru se encontró a sí misma diciendo,. "Yo no sabía que actuabas."

"Oh, yo no. Mi mejor amiga, Mina, ella es la actriz. No sé si te acuerdas de ella, pero creo que ustedes se reunieron"

-"Lo recuerdo. Ella no es fácil de olvidar".

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, un poco nerviosa y torpe. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su jersey. "Voy a estar segura de decirle eso."

_Hagas lo que hagas, no le mires a los labios_. Pensaba Michiru "De todos modos," comenzó la aguamarina, la decisión de llegar al punto antes de que lo olvidara, "la razón por la que yo estaba buscándote es que tengo una propuesta para ti."

Había permanecido en la cama la noche antes pensando en las muchas maneras en las que Haruka podría encajar en su vida, y después de muchas horas, había llegado a una. "Voy a estar moviéndome por aquí en un par de meses", continuó, pensando que era surrealista estar hablando estos pensamientos en voz alta, "y me estoy poniendo un piso nuevo que sin duda tendrá algunos toques personales. Haré corta la historia, realmente quiero tu obra en mis paredes."

Haruka miró parpadeando. "¿Quieres mi obra? En tus paredes? "

-"Pareces sorprendida." Michiru continuó. "De todos modos, sí: tu pintura, en mis paredes. Yo pagaría por tu tiempo, tus materiales y, por supuesto, por el arte mismo. "

-"Hablas en serio sobre esto. "

Michiru miró a los ojos verde oscuro y sonrió suavemente. "¿Por qué no iba a hablar en serio?"

Haruka se quedó mirando en silencio a Michiru un buen rato.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Haruka

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Michiru extrañada

"¿Por qué yo?" dijo finalmente la rubia

"¿Por qué no?", Replicó Michiru.

"Porque ..." Haruka comenzó a responder, pero calló. Guardó silencio otra vez, mirando pensativa a la alfombra. -Está bien-dijo, mirando hacia arriba. "-Me encantaría".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Ha habido muchos casos en su vida en los que Haruka había pensado que estaba soñando. Estuvo el incidente en el primer grado cuando accidentalmente se orinó en clase porque había sido demasiado tímida para pedir permiso a la decirle a nadie que quería ir, incluso a Mina. También estuvo el incidente de la cafetería de la escuela media, durante el cual se había deslizado sobre un charco de leche en el suelo y aterrizó con la bandeja de su almuerzo por encima de su ropa nueva, para diversión de sus compañeros de estudios. Muchos años más tarde, Haruka Tenoh se encontraba en un elegante teatro de Nueva York, corriendo de un cuarto de baño de hombres. Y debido a que era su vida, y no la de otra persona, simplemente tenía que ir una estrella de Hollywood pasando por ahí justo en el momento adecuado para encontrarla. Y no cualquier estrella de Hollywood, la única estrella de Hollywood que en realidad sabía quién era.

"... Obtuve tu tarjeta en la galería, así que mi asistente se pondrá en contacto contigo, si eso está bien?"

Haruka sintió que su cabeza se movía de arriba hacia abajo. Esta decidió, posiblemente es todavía un sueño. El teatro se sentía un tanto extraño, la calidad del vacío del mismo. Podía oír el sonido de las conversaciones, pero era distante y amortiguado. ¿Un sueño implica sonidos distantes y apagados? No lo sabía. Michiru Kaioh estaba delante de ella. Haruka esperaba que la actriz se transformarse en otra persona por completo, en su mamá, o algo tal vez, como un murciélago, o una alfombra mágica. Pero no, los ojos azules estaban ahí mirándola, era claramente Michiru Kaioh, y Haruka estaba segura de que si se tratara de un sueño, ella sentiría el aroma del perfume de Michiru Kaioh, que Haruka no tenía idea cual seria, pero decidió que le gustaba. En un sueño, también, decidió la rubia que la actriz no se habría vestido con pantalones vaqueros y un suéter negro con cuello en V sobre una camisa blanca abotonada, sin importar lo bien equipado que era todo aquello. En un sueño, Michiru Kaioh se habría puesto un vestido, o algo raro y caro, digno de una alfombra roja y la lista de peor vestidas. No, esto no era un sueño. Haruka en realidad sólo había acordado crear una de sus obras de arte en las paredes de Michiru Kaioh.

"Yo, uh, miro hacia adelante esperare tu llamado."

"Grandioso", dijo la actriz. "Yo debería de volver allí. Mientras se alejaba. Voy a estar en contacto".

Haruka la vio alejarse más tiempo del necesario, y si incluso llego ver a alguien a caminar Negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió al auditorio para encontrar su asiento.

"¿Te caíste?" Haruka se dejó caer sobre la silla. Mientras Mina la miraba interrogantemente

"Esto realmente no es un sueño?"

"¿Por qué sería un sueño?"

"Me encontré con Michiru Kaioh."

"En el cuarto de baño?"

"No, fuera de el. Y si eso no fuera bastante raro, me dijo que me estaba buscando. " la boca de Mina se abrió ligeramente.

"Eso es extraño."

"Oh, se vuelve más extraño. Ella dijo que quería que pinte en las paredes de su apartamento de Nueva York ".

"Me estás cagando".

"No mierda."

Mina se tomó un momento para absorber la información. Después de un minuto de reflexión, volvió en si "Esta es una enorme mierda. Quiero decir, si le haces un trabajo a una celebridad, todo el mundo va a ver tu trabajo. Vas a ser una artista reconocida... como Haruka Tenoh: a las estrellas. "

Haruka se echó a reír, aunque su corazón se aceleró un poco al pensar en eso. En ese momento, todo parecía posible.

"¿Dijo algo sobre mí?"

-"Sólo que a ella le gustaba tu trasero ".

"En serio?"

"No. Pero dijo que te recuerda y que eras difícil de olvidar. " Mina sonrió.

"Ella dijo eso? ¿En serio? "Rebotó en su silla. "Nunca había estado tan emocionada porque una mujer recordara quién soy antes. Me siento mareada. "

"E ingeniosa y alegre?" Dijo Haruka y Mina se echó a reír.

"No importa lo que pasa con esta audición, debemos salir a celebrar después." Haruka levantó la vista hacia el balcón, como un reflejo, y la curiosidad tal vez. Michiru estaba inclinada hablando con otra persona. Haruka no tenía idea ni de donde ella misma acabo metida; no estada del todo segura de que era real. Su entusiasmo se tiñó de un distinto nivel de ansiedad. No quería llevar sus esperanzas para arriba.

"No vamos a celebrar este momento. Yo no quiero un mal de ojo".

"¿Crees que va a cambiar de opinión?"

"Ella no tiene ni siquiera un apartamento aquí todavía. Creo que es un poco prematuro. "Vamos a celebrar cuando sepamos que es de verdad. "

"pero yo quiero celebrar hoyyyy". Haruka sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Ella se limitó a sentarse en silencio y dejar que su mente vagara. ¿Por qué yo? , se preguntó de nuevo, mirando a través de la baranda de los balcones. De todos los artistas en el mundo... ¿por qué me quieres?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!..<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 No es una Cita

**CAPITULO 28**

**"No es una Cita"**

* * *

><p>Michiru había estado distraída desde que regresó a su asiento. Había ignorado las miradas de cuestionamiento de Ami, y más tarde, las propias preguntas. No quería admitir a su asistente – y a sí misma, en realidad - que había acechado a la artista, y luego le ofreció un trabajo por ninguna otra razón que estar más cerca de ella.<p>

El sonido de aplausos estallaron a través de sus pensamientos, y Michiru considero que otro actor había tomado el centro de atención. Vio su actuación durante un minuto antes de perder interés. Hasta ahora, nadie había llamado su atención. Ella Peters había dejado por una media hora las audiciones, proclamando que era una pérdida de tiempo. Michiru podría haber sido tentada a hacer lo mismo si no fuera por el hecho de la audición de Mina.

Hubo otra ronda de aplausos, y Michiru miró hacia abajo para ver a una rubia que le parecía familiar en el escenario. Mina Aino se presentó y dijo los dos monólogos contrastantes que ella había preparado. Tras una breve pausa, comenzó.

Michiru no esperaba mucho. Todas las actuaciones hasta ese momento habían sido las adecuadas, tal vez excelentes a veces, pero ciertamente no es lo que estaban buscando. Mina, en cambio, fue algo completamente distinto.

Como Michiru se sentó en su asiento desde el balcón, viendo a Mina Aino, se encontró moviendo la cabeza. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Mina sería este talento?

"¿Qué piensas?" Naomi preguntó, cuando Mina había terminado y los aplausos atronadores habían cesado.

"Ella es digna de llamarla de nuevo"

-De acuerdo. "Naomi escribió algo en el cuaderno que llevaba. "También me gustó la otra chica, la que tenía una bufanda de color de rosa y los lentes de moda".

Michiru debió haber estado en el espacio mientras duro su audición. "Uh, sí. Ella era buena. "

Grandioso". Me siento bien sobre esto".

Michiru sonrió al optimismo de la directora, pero sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago. Su vida, que hasta ese momento la había sentido simple y directa, de repente estaba saliéndose fuera de su control. Aunque no hubiese escrito un correo a Haruka, ella todavía estaría sentada allí en ese teatro, acordando conceder a Mina Aino una audición.

"Tal vez sea el destino," Ami susurró, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Michiru ignoró el comentario. Haciendo caso omiso de las cosas, por el momento, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

q

"Aún creo que debemos salir a celebrar o algo así", dijo Mina, mientras tiraba las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina. "Quiero decir, sólo el hecho de que ella lo haya sugerido - demonios, el sólo hecho de que pensó en ti. ¿Cuándo mierda sucede algo como eso? Nunca. Mierda, Eso no sucede. Debemos celebrar tu extraño encuentro con Michiru Kaioh. "

Haruka se sentó en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos. "Si vamos a celebrar algo, es tu audición totalmente pateaste traseros en la audición de hoy. ¿Cuándo llegaste a ser tan buena? "

"Siempre he sido muy buena", dijo Mina, sin una pizca de modestia. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Haruka y abrió una lata de refresco. "Desafortunadamente, eso no significa nada. Michiru y su equipo, probablemente echarán a ese tipo... el que estaba babeando durante su monólogo. "

"Su baba fue algo muy impresionante ".

"¿O qué tal esa chica, la que chasqueaba la lengua después de cada palabra. Era como, 'tsk Hoy fui al banco tsk y fue genial tsk. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Haruka se echó a reír, al recordarlo, y con las entregas de Mina. "Había un buen número de desastres en el escenario."

"Gracias a Dios, también, porque hubiera sido muy aburrido, sin nadie de quien burlarse. De todos modos, de nuevo a todo este negocio de Michiru Kaioh... Me siento como si deberíamos de estar gritando y saltando por ahí o algo así. Sentadas aquí se siente mal, como si no fuese gran cosa que una gran celebridad quiera colgar tu obra de arte en su apartamento. No sé cómo puedes actuar de manera indiferente por todo el asunto. "

Haruka no sentía nada, pero tampoco era indiferente. Estuvo inquieta en su asiento durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el teatro. Por mucho que no había querido pensar en ello, poner sus esperanzas para arriba, no podía dejar tratar de imaginar lo que sería trabajar para Michiru Kaioh, no podía dejar de preocuparse por todas las cosas que podrían salir mal. ¿Qué pasaría si a la actriz no le gusta lo que a Haruka se le ocurría? ¿Qué pasaría si Haruka no podía satisfacer las demandas de Michiru Kaioh?

El timbre del teléfono irrumpió a través de los pensamientos de Haruka, y estaba secretamente agradecida por la interrupción. Por mucho que se enorgullecía por todo lo que Mina decía, estaba avergonzada por sus preocupaciones. ¿Por qué, por una vez, no podía sentirse orgullosa?

Desde algún lugar en el apartamento Haruka oyó decir a Mina:

"Esta es Mina Aino," en una voz que reservaba para los Asuntos de Gran Importancia. Curioso, Haruka se dio la vuelta en el sofá para coger a su mejor amiga caminando de regreso a la sala. "Absolutamente", dijo Mina en el teléfono, "... donde? ... Diez? Voy a estar allí ... ¿Tengo que preparar algo? ... Sí, claro ... no eso no es problema ... hasta entonces. Mina hizo clic en el teléfono y miró a Haruka. - Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de preguntar si esto es un sueño. "

¿Quién era? ", Preguntó Haruka.

"¿Eso? Era la maldita Naomi Mosier! Sólo la tenía como una de mis actrices favoritas de teatro. Y luego se cayó por completo del mapa y reapareció como una directora de cine de Sundance hace un par de años. Y ahora ella me llama porque me vio hoy y quiere que yo vaya y audicione para su próxima película. "

"De ninguna manera!" dijo Haruka

"Oh, claro que si". dijo Mina un poco conmocionada, por no decir en shock

Haruka saltó del sofá. -Muy bien, ahora me siento como que deberíamos estar gritando y saltando alrededor. "

Mina de repente parecía presa del pánico. "Oh Dios, necesito un corte de pelo. Y un nuevo conjunto. Tenemos que ir ahora. Consigue tu abrigo. "

Haruka frunció el ceño ante su mejor amiga. "Tu pelo está bien".

-Está bien? Bella?! No puedo conseguir un papel en una película viéndome guapa, Haru. Tengo que verme espectacular. Tengo que soplar. Mira primero la belleza, el talento más tarde. Vamos. Tenemos motivos serios para cubrir ".

Michiru se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador, con el cursor parpadeante viendo pasar los segundos de tiempo perdido. Durante días, había llegado sólo a escribir "Querida Haruka" antes de distraerse o ser interrumpida, o simplemente darse por vencida. Había sido fácil en un primer momento de sintonizar con esa otra parte de ella, caer en el carácter de su distante, otro yo, y olvidar, aunque sea brevemente, que estaba fingiendo.

Pero ahora pensar en el correo electrónico de Haruka solo hacia a Michiru sentirse avergonzada. Cada vez que sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado, su mente hacia un retroceso hacia la artista, de pie ante ella, hermosa y confiada. Todo lo que pensaba decir lo sentía como una mentira y mentir estaba fuera de cuestión.

Cerró el portátil y lo puso a su lado en el sofá, deprimida y sola en su vacía habitación de hotel.

Los golpes en la puerta eran suaves pero audibles en el silencio repentino y breve, Michiru frunció el ceño antes ir a contestar.

Naomi estaba en el pasillo, mirando tímidamente. Sonrió con timidez. "Espero que este no sea un mal momento?"

Michiru considero a la directora con curiosidad. "En absoluto", dijo. "¿Quieres entrar?"

-No, está bien. "

Michiru se sentía nerviosa de repente, y no sabía por qué. Ahora lamentaba haberle dicho a la directora la verdad sobre sí misma. Le hacía sentir expuesta. Le hacía sentir insoportablemente tímida. Pero al menos podría fingir que se sentía de otra manera. La actuación, después de todo, era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

"Solo vine porque ... bueno, ¿cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?"

"Oficialmente ninguno".

"Y extraoficialmente?"

"Ninguno". Michiru sonrió. "¿Por qué? ¿Programaste algunas audiciones emocionantes para esta noche? "

"En realidad, tengo un par de entradas para Wicked y estaba pensando en invitarte o invitar a Ella Peters o simplemente ir sola, y honestamente, la primera opción era la más atractiva así que ... aquí estoy. Esto, por supuesto, no tienes la obligación de decir que sí. "

El nerviosismo de Michiru se agravó. "Uh ..."

"No es una cita", agregó Naomi, "si eso es lo que te preocupa. Quiero decir, a menos que quieras que lo sea. No es que yo quiero que sea una cita... o no pienso que quieres que sea. Uh ... "Tomó un respiro. "¿Voy bien en la escala de sutileza?

Naomi se veía tan nerviosa que Michiru tuvo que sonreír. Al menos no estaba sola. "Wicked suena divertido," dijo ella, porque era la verdad y porque la idea de estar fuera era la alternativa menos deprimente.

"Excelente. Me alegro de que esto no haya sido tan torpe como yo temía. "Naomi se echó a reír. "Las siete está bien para ti? Te encuentro en el lobby?

"Es un plan." Estuvo a punto de decir «cita», pero se detuvo a sí misma.

"Nos vemos entonces."

Michiru cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y trató de relajarse. Naomi la había invitado a salir. Más o menos, lo que hacía de esta nocheuna especie de cita a la que ella había dicho que sí.

Pensó en Haruka de repente. En ese momento, no quería nada más que hablar con la artista. Quiso ir a coger su desorden de sentimientos y dejarlos a los pies de Haruka, para sentarse tranquilamente y ver que hacia la artista con ellos. Quería que fuera Haruka la que estaba sentada en su habitación, diciéndole que ponerse. Quería que fuera Haruka quien estaba en el otro extremo de la noche, esperando con impaciencia los detalles de su cita.

Michiru quería desesperadamente que Haruka la conociera, que realmente la conozca, no como Michelle, no como Michiru Kaioh, sino como ella. La parte de ella, que no se muestra en las películas. La parte de sus miedos que solo unos pocos ven.

Suspiró con tristeza, mirando a la computadora. Tal vez podría enviar a Haruka un email rápido. Solo para decir hola. Saludarla no sería una mentira.

De vuelta en el sofá, Michiru miró el mensaje de correo electrónico vacío antes de empezar a escribir.

**_Estimada Haruka,_**

**_Siento que haya sido tan mala acerca de escribirte. No soy la mejor encomunicación en línea._**

**_Sin embargo, yo realmente quería decirte hola y ver cómo te está yendo._**

**_Actualmente, me está volviendo loca el hecho de que la que me rescato de la aburrida conversación me invitó a salir._**

**_Bueno ... eso no es del todo cierto. Ella me invitó a ir con ella a ver una obra. El aspecto cita-o no-cita no está muy claro ella tropezó a través de esa sección._**

**_No tengo idea de qué ropa ponerme._**

**_Espero que el día te vaya bien._**

**_Cuidate,_**

**_Michelle_**

Michiru se preguntó por qué todo el mundo sentía la necesidad de dejar el teatro, al mismo tiempo exacto. ¿Todos ellos tenían importantes reuniones a donde llegar? ¿Era el aire de adentro tan sofocante? Alguien gritó "¡Fuego!" Al momento que la cortina había bajado? Miró a la multitud de personas a medida que se iban abriendo paso hacia la salida.

"Entonces, ¿qué te pareció?"

Michiru se dirigió a Naomi. Las dos estaban aún sentadas en sus asientos VIP, a la espera de que las masas se dispersen. "Me encantó", dijo. "Me siento con ganas de verla de nuevo."

Naomi sonrió brillantemente. "Eso se puede arreglar. Lo siento, sólo pude conseguir dos boletos. Estoy segura de que te hubiera gustado invitar a Darien y Ami. "

El comentario sorprendió a Michiru, pero no lo demostró. "Están realmente en un viaje romántico por la ciudad."

"Así que, tu y Darien... nunca fueron en verdad..."

"Una pareja? No. A los medios les gustaba vernos juntos así que dijimos que lo estábamos. "Michiru se encogió de hombros, se sentía incómoda con la conversación.

Naomi asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, ya sé cómo va eso. "

Michiru se extraño por ese comentario, pero no preguntó.

"Parece que el camino se despejo. ¿Vamos? "

Michiru salió primero, seguida de Naomi, preguntándose qué podría venir después. A pesar de su nerviosismo quería que la noche llegara hasta el final. Disfrutaba de la compañía de la directora. Más que eso, temía a la idea de volver a su vacía habitación de hotel.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

La tenia, Michiru pronto se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba que moría de hambre. "Mucho".

"Yo no estaba segura si querías regresar al hotel o no..."

Michiru sonrió. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Naomi sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. Michiru creyó ver rubor en su rostro. Para cenar? Tengo el lugar justo. "

q

Haruka se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas en un esfuerzo por mantener el calor. La temperatura exterior se había reducido considerablemente y la temperatura dentro de su habitación no estaba yendo mejor. Se estremeció y tiró de la computadora portátil más cerca de ella.

Había pasado la noche persiguiendo a Mina de tienda en tienda, dando opiniones a medias sobre la ropa por la que nunca hubiese gastado en su vida, y tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una buena excusa para escapar. Pero se había quedado hasta el final de la locura, como una buena mejor amiga, y ahora se sentía feliz de estar en casa, escondida en la tranquilidad de su habitación, congelándose el trasero.

Haruka miraba como se cargaba su correo en la pantalla de su ordenador. No había oído hablar de Michelle, desde su conversación telefónica. Sus intercambios de correo electrónico habían disminuido gradualmente en las dos últimas semanas y últimamente ya no podían siquier coversar en linea. Haruka se preguntó si debería darse por aludida y dejar de escribir. Pero así como ella tenía esos pensamientos, el nombre de Michelle Raye le llamó la atención.

Leyó el correo electrónico un par de veces. Había desarrollado una extraña costumbre de leer los correos de Michelle demasiado rápido la primera vez, como si de repente podría auto-destruirse y desaparecer para siempre. Luego hizo clic en responder.

_**Querida Michelle:**_

_**Bueno, si apareció pidiendo salir contigo definitivamente suena como una cita para mí! Eso es emocionante. No puedo esperar a escuchar (leer?) Todo.**_

_**Las cosas en fin ... así son. Por dónde empezar? Esta mañana fui con Mina a una audición porque le gusta arrastrarme a este tipo de cosas.**_

_**Creo que ella se aburre de ir a lugares donde tiene que esperar**_

_** y necesita tener a alguien allí para oírla hablar.**_

_**De todos modos, cuento largo, me encontré con Michiru Kaioh justo cuando estaba saliendo del baño de hombres (no preguntes).**_

_**Estaba terriblemente humillada, sobre todo porque en realidad a) me recordaba b) se acercó a hablar conmigo. Si eso no era lo suficientemente extraño, también**_

_**dijo estar buscándome. (!) Y entonces me dijo que quería contratarme para crear una obra en su nuevo apartamento.**_

_**Mira, yo estoy escribiendo esto, pero me siento como si fuese todo un sueño en lugar de algo que realmente ocurrió.**_

_**Luego, porque el día no era lo suficientemente surrealista, Mina recibió una llamada de algún director de cine que quería que hiciera una audición para una película. Ella enloqueció con esto y me arrastró a todas las tiendas en el**_

_**centro de Manhattan en busca de... demonios, no sé ni qué era lo que estaba buscando. Incluso estoy segura de que si supiera no lo habría encontrado.**_

_**Así que sí, hoy ha sido un día de locura. Sigo pellizcándome porque todo parece demasiado... increíble, de verdad.**_

_**Todo podría ir a ninguna parte, por supuesto. Michiru Kaioh podría fácilmente olvidar todo mañana (en cierto modo me espero que ella en realidad lo olvide) y Mina no puede ser que consiga un papel en la película. Pero en este**_

_**momento, es maravilloso... sólo falta la confirmación.**_

_**De todos modos, me temo que debo poner fin a esto ahora porque mis dedos están a punto de caerse por el frío. Yo sueño con vivir un día en un apartamento con la calefacción adecuada.**_

_**Apuesto a que es agradable y cálido donde te encuentras. :)**_

_**Espero que te estés divirtiendo en tu cita!**_

_**Tú amiga congelada,**_

_**Haruka**_

qq

Michiru se estremeció y hundió sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo. La idea de Naomi de "el lugar perfecto" no era exactamente lo que ella había imaginado. Había imaginado un restaurante con paredes y mesas, y sillas, un lugar donde las dos podrían sentarse una frente a la otra y conversar ante una botella de vino.

Michiru se quedó mirando el cartel, algo llamativo que decía Gray's Papaya y arqueó una ceja a Naomi. "Aquí?"

Naomi sonrió. "Los mejores y más baratos perros calientes que jamás conseguirás. Lo intente. "

Michiru no podía recordar la última vez que había comido un perro caliente. No estaba del todo segura de que alguna vez lo haya probado. "El mejor, dices?"

"Manos abajo".

"Está bien entonces".

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Sorpréndeme."

Naomi se echó a reír. "¡Qué valiente eres."

La directora se puso en la línea y Michiru se quedó a un lado. A pesar de sus mejores intentos para integrarse a la pared, fue reconocida casi de inmediato, y pasó los minutos posteriores firmando su nombre en servilletas manchadas de ketchup y posando para fotografías con extraños.

Naomi finalmente la rescató mediante la colocación de un perro caliente en su mano y arrastrándola lejos de la muchedumbre. "Lo siento por eso. Me olvidé de quién eras por un momento. Podrías haber estado en el limbo. "

Michiru sonrió y le agrado la idea de que Naomi podía verla como algo más que una actriz famosa."Yo en realidad, no cuenta. Mantuvo su mente en frío. "

De vuelta a la limusina, Michiru miró al perro caliente. Se amontonaron las nubes con chucrut. Nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por una comida antes. "¿Estás segura de esto es seguro para comer?"

La directora se echó a reír y le dio un mordisco de su propiedad. "Mmm".

Michiru respiró hondo y dio un mordisco. Después de la segunda mordida, decidió Naomi no estaba tan loca como ella había imaginado en un principio.

"¿Y bien?"

"Es muy bueno."

Naomi sonrió. "Me preocupaba que lo odies."

"Sin embargo, parecía tan seguro."

"Nunca dejes que te vean sudar."

Michiru sonrió y volvió a su comida. Pensó en Haruka, porque pensar en Haruka se había convertido en una constante. ¿Conocía Haruka estas salchichas? Era una cosa extraña que se preguntara eso. ¿Qué más daba si lo hacía o no?

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?", Preguntó Naomi. "Si aún no te has cansado de mí."

Michiru termino de comer y miró a la directora. "De dónde vino toda esa desconfianza?"

"¿La verdad?"

"A menos que prefiera mentir."

Naomi respiró hondo. "Me pones nerviosa".

"Te pongo nerviosa?" Brevemente Michiru frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Como no tengo mucha idea de lo que estás pensando. No tengo ni idea de si te estás divirtiendo o si estás aburrida o si te gusta mi compañía o si solo quieres complacerme. "

-Supongo que eso es cierto. Pero entonces, yo no conozco a ninguna de esas cosas sobre ti tampoco. "

"¿En serio? No te parece aburrido? "

"Yo no estoy segura. Sinceramente, he estado demasiado ocupada sintiéndome nerviosa yo misma para pensar eso. "

Naomi se sorprendió. "Te pongo nerviosa?"

"Mucho".

"No pareces nerviosa."

"Soy actriz".

Naomi se rió de eso. -Muy bien. Bueno, ¿por qué te pongo nerviosa? "

Michiru suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. La limusina estaba avanzando lentamente a lo largo y sin destino concreto, y estaba al borde de la honestidad contundente. ¿Qué había en Nueva York que la hacía sentir como una persona completamente diferente? ¿Qué era lo que por estar aquí le daba ganas de asumir riesgos? "Me pones nerviosa porque nunca he besado a otra mujer, y estar contigo me aterra".

Naomi la miró durante un buen rato. El sonido del tráfico colgado en el fondo, lejano pero audible contra el silencio. -Porque soy gay? "

Michiru capturo la mirada de la directora. "Porque sabes que yo lo soy. Porque yo no sé si esto es una cita o no, así que no estoy del todo segura de qué esperar. Ni siquiera puedo decidir si quiero que sea una cita o no. Me preocupa que me confundas con alguien con experiencia cuando es todo lo contrario. Me he estado escondiendo toda mi vida y me siento cómoda en este lugar. Miserable, pero cómoda, sola, pero cómoda. Así que sí, me pones nerviosa. Petrificada, incluso. "

Naomi parecía absorber eso. Sonrió. "¿Me comunicas cuando decidas si deseas o no que se trate de una cita, y vamos a ir ahí?"

Michiru se relajo repentinamente. "Está bien." Se estableció un silencio cómodo. Después de un momento, añadió, "me estoy divirtiendo, por cierto."

Naomi sonrió brillantemente. "Yo también."

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!..<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Michiru revolvía el café de la taza que tenía en la mano, viendo como giraba brevemente el café antes de levantar la mirada. Naomi miraba y sonreía a Michiru, algo casual, algo torpe ante toda la sala. Ahora que estaban en compañía de otros, la aguamarina sentía cierta reserva. Bajó la mirada y volvió a su asiento, saludo al director del casting y se dio paso.

Aunque la noche anterior había terminado suficientemente profesional, Michiru seguía preocupada por que pudieran haberlas visto juntas y cómo las podrían haber visto. Había pasado la mitad de la noche regañándose a sí misma por no haber sido más cuidadosa y la otra mitad preguntándose si besar a Naomi podría sentirse bien. También tuvo otros pensamientos, sobre todo en torno a Haruka.

"Te ves cansada", dijo Ella Peters de repente. "una noche dura?"

Michiru tomó un sorbo de café y asintió. "No dormí muy bien."

"Había un chico sexy en tu cama?" Ella se rió y se sentó junto a Michiru. "Ah, lo que es ser joven y hermosa."

Michiru echó un vistazo a Naomi que la estaba mirando, divertida. Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia la productora. -Me temo que mi cama estaba vacía ayer por la noche. "

Ella parecía como si no creía a Michiru, entonces se echó a reír. "Bueno, si eso es cierto, entonces estoy segura de que no fue por falta de ofertas, ¿eh? He oído que tu y el director semental se separaron. Es una pena. Ustedes hacían una bonita pareja. ¿No te parece? "Dirigió la pregunta a Naomi que había ocupado un lugar más cercano. Sin esperar respuesta de la directora, la productora continuó:

"¿Todavía estás sola?"

-Así es-dijo Michiru.

"Sabes, tengo un hijo. No es un modelo masculino ni nada, Dios lo bendiga, pero es un amor. Traté formar algo con ella ", dijo, señalando hacia Naomi", pero resulta que batea en una dirección completamente diferente. La primera cita no fue lo previsto. "Se echó a reír."La noche más incómoda que nunca", murmuró Naomi.

Michiru se mordió el labio. "Soy una especie de... en realidad no busco a nadie en este momento", dijo, esperando que sea suficiente para disuadir a la mujer, a sabiendas, de alguna manera, que no lo era.

Ella estaba cavando en su bolso. "Yo sólo voy a darte su número. Si te sientes sola cuando te mudes a Nueva York, le das una llamada. Él puede darte un paseo. No necesitan casarse ni nada ".

Michiu aceptó el papel sin mirarlo. "Lo haré..."

-Muy bien, entonces, "dijo Naomi, levantándose-, si nadie más tiene un hijo, un hermano o un primo lejano que quiera conocer y salir con nuestra protagonista, vamos a empezar."

Michiru puso el número del tipo en alguna parte que parecía que no se olvidaría de él, aunque sabía que lo haría. De repente se perdió en la seguridad de su relación con Darien, dándose cuenta en ese momento lo fácil que había hecho las cosas.

Se abrió la puerta, atrapando la atención de Michiru. Una mujer joven entró, buscando un tanto nerviosa y confiada mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

Naomi se sentó junto a Michiru y le entregó su parte del guión. Dijo a la muchacha: "puedes empezar cuando estés lista. Michiru Kaioh estará leyendo contigo. "

La muchacha tomó un momento y comenzó entonces. A partir del segundo que habló por primera vez quedó claro que ella no era adecuada para el papel, pero Michiru leyó sus líneas como si la verdadera Samantha estaba frente a ella.

La audición finalizó minutos más tarde y Ella Peters fue la primera en hablar una vez que la muchacha había salido. "Mi voto para el papel es todavía para nuestra estimada directora. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estas audiciones".

"En serio, Naomi," dijo el director de casting, cuyo nombre Michiru había olvidado por completo. -Ya te dije desde el principio que este papel era para ti. "

Naomi parecía pensativa. "Voy a hacer una prueba de pantalla y luego ya veremos. Siempre está la cuestión de la química. "

"Oh, por favor, Michiru hace que haya química hasta con una roca", dijo Ella.

Michiru arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó si se había olvidado que ella aún estaba en la habitación.

"No estoy segura de cómo tomar eso", dijo Naomi.

Ella soltó un bufido. "Estás un poco más atractiva que una roca. De todas formas, estamos viendo más gente? Tengo una cita en la peluquería a las tres.

Michiru sonrió para sí misma, disfrutando de las bromas fáciles entre las dos mujeres. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se había sentido tan a gusto en un ambiente de trabajo, y aunque sabía que las cosas podrían cambiar una vez que se inicie la filmación, se alegraba de ser parte de este grupo de personas. Cualesquiera sean las consecuencias de jugar este papel, se sentía digna de él.

La puerta se abrió entonces, y Michiru sentía que se quedaba sin aliento al ver a Mina. A pesar de que había estado esperándola, Michiru estaba de igual manera

sorprendida. La pelirroja se había vestido simplemente con una chaqueta de cuero color vino, suéter, túnica negra, y pantalones vaqueros oscuros metidos dentro de unas botas de color negro. Se veía mucho más sutil que como lucía en la galería, y mucho menos modesta.

"Me alegro de que lo pudieras hacer en tan corto plazo," Naomi estaba diciendo.

"Feliz de estar aquí", dijo Mina.

"Espero que hayas tenido tiempo suficiente para mirar por encima de la escena y tener una idea de lo que implica", dijo Naomi. "No dudes en empezar cuando estés lista."

Mina estaba asintiendo con la cabeza y miro más tranquila de lo que Michiru había esperado. La pelirroja recorría la mirada rápidamente alrededor de la habitación y se detuvo en un breve instante en Michiru antes de pasar a las páginas que tenía en la mano.

Michiru observaba el intercambio de diálogo con interés. Mina estaba audicionando para el papel de Lynn, el principal antagonista, y haciendo un gran trabajo del mismo. Naomi también leía el dialogo de Samantha, y Michiru suspiró en voz baja, pensando que Naomi jugando a ser su amante en la pantalla era una receta para el caos emocional, no importaba cuán perfecta era la directora para el papel. Y Mina... Michiru ni siquiera quiso considerar las numerosas complicaciones que pudieran surgir de que Mina aterrizase en un papel en la película.

Tal vez era el destino, Michiru considero. Tal vez el destino fijó un castigo para ella por decir mentiras a través de Internet.

La escena terminó y Naomi agradeció a Mina por venir. Y así, todo había terminado. Michiru vio cerrarse la puerta, pensando en toda la prueba terriblemente anti-clímax.

"Ella es genial", dijo el director de casting.

"Ella lo es", dijo Naomi, mirando el tiro en la cabeza de Mina en su mano. "Por desgracia, tiene poca o ninguna experiencia en cine y no tiene agente. Ni siquiera se ha entrenado profesionalmente. "

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Pensé que eras la que quería raspar el fondo del barril de actores de Nueva York?"

"Estoy a favor de encontrar nuevos talentos, y demonios, ella lo tiene en abundancia. Pero la falta de experiencia y la representación me plantea algunas banderas. "

"A mí también", dijo Ella. "Esa chica que vimos el otro día... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ella está en eso que muestran sobre el instructor de tenis? Bueno, ella. Estaba en perfecto estado para este papel. "

"Ella estaba bien," se encontró a sí misma diciendo Michiru, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado en voz alta. Todos estaban mirándola ahora, por lo que optó por decir algo más. "Quiero decir, es bueno. Está bien jugar a lo seguro".

"¿Pero?" Naomi le pidió.

Michiru se movió en su asiento. No era su lugar para expresar opiniones de calidad. No era más que una actriz. "No sé... simplemente me parece que algunos riesgos valen la pena."

El director de casting habló después de un momento. "Sabes, he estado buscando un líder para un proyecto de cortometraje que un amigo mío está disparando. Creo que esta chica Mina sería grandiosa para él. Podríamos intentar primero ahí y ver cómo va. La filmación no debe tomar más de un par de semanas. "

Naomi se quedó pensativa. "Eso podría funcionar. Ella? "

"Ya sabes cómo me siento acerca de lanzar un montón de incógnitas para esta película", dijo la productora con un encogimiento de hombros. "Cuando fracase, ya sabes que hacer para controlar fuera también."

"Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Ella, tu actitud positiva." Naomi puso los ojos en blanco.

Michiru no dijo nada más, pensando que había dicho bastante. Había una parte de ella que quería saltar a la defensa de Mina, a batallar fuerte y firmemente en favor de ella. Pero también había una parte de ella que estaba de acuerdo con Ella.

Las audiciones que siguieron fueron, en la estimación de Michiru, totalmente olvidables, y para cuando la última persona había salido de la habitación, Michiru estaba agradecida de que los agentes no estaban en su descripción de trabajo.

Joe, el chico de la cámara, fue el primero en salir de la habitación. Le dio una disculpa rápida, explicando que su mujer había conseguido trabajo y no podía recoger a los niños de la escuela. Le entregó a Naomi algunas cintas y deseó a todos felices fiestas antes de hacer su acto de desaparición. Michiru nunca había visto a nadie empaquetar el equipo de cámara tan rápidamente antes, y no se impresionó.

Mientras tanto, Ella había comenzado a recoger sus pertenencias. "Tengo que correr, también. el jefe de mi marido está lanzando su fiesta anual de fin de año y tengo que hacer todo el camino a Jersey. Tengo seis horas para arreglarme el pelo, las uñas, y recibir una cera en el área del bikini. "Se levantó y sonrió cálidamente a Michiru. "Michiru, fue un placer conocerte. No puedo esperar a verte otra vez. Tienes un vuelo seguro de vuelta a LA Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y todo eso. "Echó una mirada a Naomi. "Tu, voy a verte más tarde."

"Voy a ir abajo contigo", dijo el director de casting. "Tengo una reunión con el director de mi hijo. Supongo que no está consiguiendo los juegos de consola que quería para Navidad? "

Ella soltó un bufido y las dos mujeres desaparecieron por la puerta, charlando un lado a otro sobre los peligros de la maternidad.

Michiru se dio cuenta pronto que no tenía absolutamente ningún lugar a donde ir, y no tenía una vida real fuera de ese cuarto de calidad. Tenía, hasta ese momento, olvidado por completo que era Navidad.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Naomi.

Michiru cogió su chaqueta y asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, estoy bien. Me di cuenta de que la Navidad se acerca y no he hecho ninguna compra. "

"Todavía tienes una semana. ¿Cuándo es tu vuelo? "

"Mañana por la mañana. Ami y Darien querían una noche extra en la ciudad".

Naomi asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó un par de guantes de color negro. "Si no estás haciendo nada esta noche, mi amigo está lanzando un centro de fiesta, y estás más que bienvenida a unirte a mí."

Michiru considero la oferta por una fracción de segundo, pero dijo: "Gracias, eso suena divertido, pero creo que me voy a arrastrar tan sólo a la cama, pedir un poco de servicio a la habitación, y ver televisión."

"Ooh, eso suena bien." Naomi sonrió.

Si Michiru era del tipo de coqueteo podría haber dicho, "Eres bienvenida a unirte a mí", pero ella no lo era, así que no lo hizo. En cambio, se ató una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió la sonrisa de Naomi.

"Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes para Navidad?", Preguntó Naomi, ya mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Los planes de Michiru eran sombríos en el mejor de los casos. Recordaba vagamente estar de acuerdo en hacer la cena para Darien y Ami. -Bueno, mi familia está en París... "

"No te les unes?

"Ah, no. Cuanto más lejos están, más feliz soy. Así que, probablemente voy a pasar la Nochebuena con Ami y Darien. ¿Y tú? "

"Voy a esquíar," contestó Naomi. "Realmente festivo de mí parte, ¿eh?"

-Suena divertido, en realidad. "

"¿Quieres venir? Simplemente voy a ser yo y un par de amigos. Nos gusta hacer cosas poco convencionales para las fiestas. El año pasado fuimos a los rápidos de agua. El año que viene estamos pensando... paracaidismo ".

Michiru sonrió. Todo sonaba bien. Terrorífico, pero agradable. "Creo que voy a pasar, pero gracias." El ascensor sonó y entró. "Estoy más a favor de la Navidad

tranquila en casa".

"Me encantaría, en realidad", admitió Naomi un momento después. "Pero yo estoy sola, así que cuál es el punto? Creo que me acababas de deprimir en la mañana de Navidad con nadie para compartirla. "

Eso sonó como una descripción bastante exacta de la mañana de navidad de Michiru. No se le había ocurrido, y por un momento considero realmente la invitación de Naomi.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que Michiru pudiera hacer que su mente funcione de una manera u otra. "¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?"

Naomi se detuvo a considerarlo. Miró su reloj. "Me estoy reuniendo con mi agente de bienes raíces en una hora para mirar un par de apartamentos, así que probablemente debería permanecer por aquí."

Michiru asintió con la cabeza. Las despedidas con Naomi de alguna manera siempre se sentían incómodas. -Bueno, diviértete en tu fiesta esta noche. Y si vas a hacer esquí cuidado".

"Gracias. Que tengas un vuelo seguro. "

"Nos vemos en un par de semanas." Michiru empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo. "Ya sabes, la otra noche?

Naomi le devolvió la mirada expectante.

"Podría haber sido una cita", dijo Michiru. Sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la directora. Luego siguió caminando.

* * *

><p>Haruka se levantó del sofá en el momento en que oyó sonar las llaves en la puerta. "¿Cómo te fue?", Preguntó ella con impaciencia. Estaba prácticamente saltando con anticipación.<p>

"Creo que me pateó el culo," dijo Mina en un tono que no dio ninguna indicación acerca de que si estaba o no satisfecha con el hecho.

Haruka dejó escapar algo que sonaba como un grito y se abrazó a Mina. -Sabía que lo harías duro."

Mina la abrazó, y luego dijo: "Yo no creo que lo voy a conseguir."

La euforia de Haruka dio paso a la confusión. "¿Pero por qué?"

Mina colgó su chaqueta de cuero en el estante junto a la puerta. "No tengo la experiencia, ni agente, nada que mostrar por mí misma excepto unos pocos malos papeles que nadie ha oído hablar."

-Sí, pero si eran buenos... "

Mina suspiró. "No funciona de esa manera. Confía en mí, no tengo ilusiones sobre este papel. No después de ver el tipo de personas que estaban audicionando. En el lado positivo, tengo un montón de autógrafos. "

Haruka no estaba segura de qué decir. Había esperado que la situación sea un poco más en blanco y negro que esto.

Mina se había trasladado a la sala, y siguió a Haruka. "Oh adivina quien estaba en la habitación de la audición en?

"¿Quién?"

"Tu futura jefe."

"Y vuelvo a repetir, ¿quién?"

Mina sonrió. "Michiru Kaioh. Loco, ¿no? Primero se presenta en tu cosa de arte. Luego te sigue al azar en el baño de hombres y te ofrece un trabajo. Y ahora me llamaron a que haga una audición para su película. "Hizo una pausa para considerarlo. "¿Crees que nos acecha?

"Fue afuera del baño de hombres, no ... no importa." Haruka se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Qué estás viendo?", Preguntó Mina, notando por primera vez que el televisor estaba encendido. Se sentó junto a Haruka.

Haruka sonrió. "Guardian".

Mina se echó a reír. "Yo no le creo. ¿En serio? Odias que lo veamos. "

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "No había nada más adelante." Vio a Michiru Kaioh en su pantalla del televisor por un momento. "Tal vez ella nos está acechando."

"Tuve que leer las líneas con Naomi Mosier," dijo Mina de repente. "Mierda. Eso sólo me golpeó".

¿Quién es ese nuevo? "

Mina ignoró la pregunta. "Ella era como, estaba tan cerca de mí. Y fue a pararse frente a Haruka. "Respiramos el mismo aire. Ella... me habló. Mosier Naomi, Haruka! "

"Todavía no sé quién es, pero todo suena muy emocionante".

Mina se volvió a sentar. "Hubiera sido tan bueno conseguir ese papel", dijo en tono deprimido. "Quiero decir, cielos, Michiru Kaioh. ¿Es cómo loco? "Señaló a la pantalla. "Yo podría haber estado actuando con ella. Demonios, vas a ser la decoradora de su apartamento, que es incluso más loco. "

"Estoy segura de que ha olvidado todo sobre ello", dijo Haruka, porque no podía dejar de pensar que era verdad.

Mina suspiró. "Realmente espero que esto no sea lo más destacado de nuestro año."

-Bueno este año casi ha terminado. "

-Eso es cierto ", dijo Mina. -Supongo que está bien si es lo más destacado de nuestro año después de todo. Hablando de eso, ¿Iremos en Navidad a casa de tus padres? "

-Supongo. Va a ser tan raro, sin William allí. "

"Pero tan agradable sin Nicolas allí", agregó Mina con una sonrisa. -A lo mejor que podemos hacer algo en Año Nuevo con William. He estado muriendo por conocer a Mark. Podemos hacer una fiesta aquí. " La idea de pasar Año Nuevo con sus personas favoritas hizo sonreír a Haruka. "Creo que sería maravilloso".

Mina apagó la tele. "Vamos a ir a comprar un árbol de Navidad."

"Ahora?"

-Sí. Tomaremos el más feo que podamos encontrar y lo haremos que quede todo bonito. "

Haruka se rió. "Vamos a tener dos. Vamos a decorar un tanto, y Mark y William pueden juzgar el mejor cambio de imagen. "

"Oh vas a perder". Mina saltó. "¡Vamos!"

Haruka sonrió y siguió a Mina. Por el momento, se olvidó por completo de Michiru Kaioh y la oferta de trabajo que nunca pudo ser.

Darien estaba sentado en su habitación de hotel cuando Michiru entró y se detuvo a mirarlo tirado en la cama viendo la televisión. Luego cerró la puerta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Y hola a ti, también, mi querida mejor amiga", respondió Darien, apagando el televisor con el control remoto.

"¿Cómo has podido entrar?"

"Le sonreí a la doncella, y ella me dejo pasar"

"Eso es todo? Le sonreíste?

"No lo puedes saber, Michiru, porque eres lesbiana, pero estoy realmente guapo.

Michiru sonrió y se quitó el abrigo. "Malditos ojos de lesbiana que te hacen ver como un troll de dos cabezas." Colgó su abrigo en el armario. ¿Dónde está Ami?"

"Dormida. Ella siempre se echa una siesta después del sexo."

"Gracias por la primicia. Y de vuelta a mi pregunta original, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? "

"Esperando por ti".

Michiru suspiró. "sabe si alguien te vio colarte aquí van a pensar que estamos teniendo una aventura."

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Así se lo permite. Háblame de tu cita con Naomi"

Michiru frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Uno de los blogs tus fans tiene imágenes de ustedes en Gray's Papaya. Hay una muy linda de ti y de Naomi, cada una con un perro caliente, entrando en una limusina. Muy de Nueva York" Se tendió en la cama. "Entonces, me dices los jugosos detalles. Pasa a la parte en que se desvisten lentamente una a la otra. "

Se sentó en el sofá y lo miró por un largo momento. "Tenía la esperanza de salir deslizada por debajo del radar".

"Uno siempre está en el radar".

"Por lo que parece." Suspiró otra vez y se quitó las botas. "Le dije que me aterrorizaba y que era virgen." Sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá. "Soy un desastre con las mujeres."

-Eres honesta. Apuesto a que es refrescante para ella. Además, estoy segura de lo virgen, tiene intrigado a todos. "

"O apagado."

"¿Quién no querría ser el primero en entrar en los pantalones de Michiru Kaioh? Podrías hacer totalmente un reality show sobre ello. "

"Creo que esa es la cosa más deprimente que me has dicho."

"Yo podría esforzarme más."

"¿No deberías volver con Ami?"

"Ella estará bien. Háblame de Naomi. "

Michiru se quedó mirando el techo. "Es graciosa. Ella es inteligente. Tiene talento. Es una lista de cualidades perfectas."

"Y es sexy".

"Y es sexy", de acuerdo Michiru.

"¿Pero?"

Michiru pensó en la forma en que se había sentido cuando había visto a Haruka en la galería, y luego otra vez en el teatro. Pensó en la voz en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica y lo sentía en el estómago cada vez que el nombre de Haruka Tenoh aparecía en su bandeja de entrada. No quería esto por sí misma. No quería ser el tipo de persona que anhela lo inalcanzable. "Creo que voy a ver dónde van las cosas. Si ella quiere que las cosas vayan a algún lugar, quiero decir. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo se siente. "Se detuvo a considerar. "Aunque ella me invitó a esquiar con ella y sus amigos para Navidad."

¿Y qué has dicho?

"Le dije que no."

"No es un buen comienzo."

Michiru se encogió de hombros. Luego sonrió. "Me siento como si debiera pagarte $300 por hora por esta conversación."

"He aumentado mi cuota a $ 400, lo cual me recuerda, tienes varias cuentas pendientes."

"Arréglalo con mi contador".

Darien se incorporó y fue a reunirse con ella en el sofá. Le dio una palmadita en la rodilla."Entonces, ¿qué más hay de nuevo?"

Michiru sabía que estaba preguntando por Haruka sin preguntar acerca de Haruka, pero no sabía si quería que le dijera que había acechado a la rubia en el teatro y luego le pidió pintara, la entraba de su apartamento en el futuro. Todo parecía absurdo: como una leyenda elaborada que fue demasiado lejos.

"Ami me dijo que Haruka estaba en esa cosa que fuiste a junto a Naomi..."

Lo miró. "Por supuesto que lo hizo. ¿Qué más te dijo? "

¿Había más que decir? "

Dudó, pero finalmente cedió al deseo de hablar de ello. "Yo la seguí. Bueno, la vi salir, así que fui a buscarla. Y la encontré. Y yo le pregunté si quería pintar para mí. Le pregunté si me haría el favor de ir a mirar mi nuevo apartamento y decorar sus paredes con su pintura."

Darien se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Luego dijo: "¿En serio?"

"Sé que es una locura..."

"Dicen que el amor es una locura."

"No estoy …..enamorada."

"¿Cómo sabes que no los estas? Está saliendo con tu directora, mientras que añoras a tu media naranja de Internet que piensa que eres otra persona. "

"La añoro? No la estoy añorando. Y no estoy enamorada. Voy a admitir a un flechazo. Uno pequeño".

"Está bien".

Impaciente por cambiar el foco de la conversación, dijo: "¿He mencionado que su mejor amiga podría terminar en mi película?"

Darien se iluminó. "La rubia sexy?"

"Ella".

"Interesante".

"Eso no es lo que se supone que digas".

"¿Qué se supone que voy a decir?"

Michiru suspiró. -No lo sé. Algo cliché y falso como "todo va a estar bien '".

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Yo sólo soy un hombre. Mi trabajo consiste en señalar a las mujeres sexys y animarte a echar un polvo".

"Grandioso".

"Hablando de eso, debes dormir con Naomi. En una cabaña romántica en alguna parte. El día de Navidad. Un orgasmo es un gran regalo. "

-Entonces, ¿crees que debo ir a esquiar con ella?"

-"¿Es por eso que está llamando de nuevo? Bien. Sí. Ve a esquiar con ella. "

Michiru sonrió. "Ve a dar de comer a tu novia o algo así. Nuestra hora ha terminado. "

Darien sonrió y se levantó. -Te lo dejo a tu criterio, entonces. Pero antes de irme, me preguntas lo que pienso. "

Michiru lo miró, ansiosa de que se vaya, y también temiendo al silencio que esto acarrearía."¿Qué piensas, sabio Darien?"

"Creo que si es que deseas a Haruka, es a Haruka donde debes ir."

"Ella es hetero".

Darien sonrió. "Por lo tanto, véndale los ojos y ve sobre ella, nunca notara la diferencia".

"¡Está bien! Y esa es tu señal de salida." Michiru empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta."Adiós, Darien." Te vas voluntariamente, guiñando un ojo con malicia en ella como la puerta se cerraba en su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!..<strong>


	30. Chapter 30 Navidad a Distancia

**CAPITULO 30**

**"Navidad a distancia"**

* * *

><p><strong>Estimada Haruka<strong>, Michiru escribió, ya que su avión flotaba a miles de kilómetros en el aire. Se sentó en algún lugar cerca de Darien y Ami, que se encontraban hablando en voz baja entre ellos de esa manera privada que hacía que Michiru se sintiera excluida. Pero ella en realidad no contaba. No en ese momento. Estaba dispuesta a sentarse, y no pensar por una vez, hacer caso omiso de sus preocupaciones, miedos y su culpa, y simplemente ser.

El avión se sacudió de pronto, y Michiru pensó en Naomi y su miedo a volar. Sonrió brevemente y miró hacia fuera. Las nubes se extendían sin cesar contra un cielo azul claro. El avión se sacudió de nuevo y la voz del capitán llenó el aire de disculpas, pero confiaba en que todo estaba bien.

El asistente de vuelo en servicio llegó a un lado de Michiru y se ofreció para volver a llenar su copa. Ella asintió y le dio las gracias. Sin nada más que distraerla, regresó al correo electrónico que había comenzado.

**Así pues, querías oír hablar de mi cita. Creo que me fue muy bien. La obra que vimos fue maravillosa. La cena fue poco convencional, pero interesante. Y luego, en el auto admitió que la ponía nerviosa porque no sabía lo que estaba pensando, y le confesé que me ponía nerviosa, porque soy una novata total en los caminos del amor y las citas y las mujeres y que yo no estaba segura de si yo quería que fuera una cita porque... porque sí. Pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo que la dejara saber cuándo sepa si quería que sea o no una cita.**

**La velada terminó a medias y no hay planes para repetirla.**

**Pero ayer la vi y creo que le di a entender que la otra noche fue una cita - y luego nos quedamos allí de pie, y me miro sorprendida y confusa.**

**Me invitó a una fiesta y le dijo que no. Me invitó a esquiar con ella y sus amigos para Navidad y le dijo que no.**

**Estoy segura de que debo ser la reina de señales mixtas.**

**¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Mina? ¿Cómo está tu arte? ¿Son las fiestas estresantes para ti? ¿Eres de esas personas que sale a hacer todas las compras en septiembre o esperas hasta el último minuto (como yo)? ¿Celebras la Navidad o alguna otra cosa? Nunca pensé en preguntar eso.**

**Estoy preparando la cena para mis amigos el día de Nochebuena. Mi familia está en París hasta enero, para el día de Navidad va ser un bonito asunto solitario. Ni siquiera he comprado un árbol de Navidad todavía.**

**De todas formas, he tenido la intención de preguntar: ¿cuál es tu libro favorito? Suponiendo que te gusta leer y que tienes un libro favorito. Tengo demasiados en la lista pero el primero que me viene a la mente es La Biblia Poisonwood por Barbara Kingsolver. ¿Lo has leído? En realidad, todo de ella es maravilloso.**

**Hm. Y ahora creo que saque fuera las cosas a preguntar al azar. En realidad, aquí hay una más: ¿te gustan las salchichas?**

**Tú amiga,**

**Michelle**

* * *

><p>Haruka bostezó en su manga, mientras esperaba que la computadora portátil arranque. Echó un vistazo por la tienda de café y miró a través de la habitación en el menú fijo en la pared, escrito con tiza de color falsa y perfectamente alineadas las letras. No podía ver nada.<p>

Mina apareció de pronto detrás del mostrador, con el pelo rubio cubierta de nuevo en una cola de caballo alta que se balanceaba de lado a lado mientras que se acercaba. "No te esperaba tan pronto", dijo a modo de saludo.

Haruka asintió, ausente. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo allí a las diez de la mañana cuando sabía perfectamente que Mina no salía hasta las cuatro y media. Pero la alarma había sonado de forma inesperada a las ocho y Haruka no había podido volver a dormir porque la televisión del vecino se había configurado al mayor volumen y había sido obligada a escuchar los chillidos agudos de los dibujos animados hasta la tarde, la almohada sobre su cabeza no pudo amortiguar el sonido. A continuación, la conexión a Internet se había estrellado, y el cable se había apagado, y el apartamento prácticamente la empujó hacia la puerta con la amenaza de aburrimiento eterno de seguir estando ahí. Pero nada de esto parecía importante en ese momento. "¿Cuál es tu café más fuerte?"

Mina enarcó las cejas. A continuación, los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa enigmática. "Lo llamamos 'el ojo-apertura-patea traseros'. ¿Quieres uno? "

Haruka brevemente se preguntó si eso es lo que se decía abajo en el menú. -Claro, ¿por qué no? "

"ya vuelvo!"

Haruka esperó hasta que Mina había desaparecido detrás del mostrador y volvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador. Su correo electrónico se cargo y suspiró al ver el nombre de su padre en la lista. Había sido una mala hija en los últimos tiempos. Mensajes de correo electrónico de su padre se habían quedado sin respuesta durante semanas, y todavía no se atrevía a escribirle.

Se sentía culpable, sobre todo ahora, sólo unos días antes de Navidad. Le debía por lo menos una e-tarjeta, si no una tarjeta real. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero hoy no. Hoy estaba cansada y de mal humor y no con visión de futuro a las compras navideñas de última hora con Mina.

Saltó al último lugar en su correo, el de Michelle y lo leyó otra vez, lentamente esta vez, porque estaba demasiado cansada como para leer con rapidez. Las palabras la hicieron sonreír, y le levantaron el ánimo en la distancia, algo que ni siquiera el "abre ojos-patea traseros 'logró hacer - aunque sí despertarla un poco.

**Querida Michelle**, comenzó su respuesta.

**_Me alegro de que la cita haya ido bien, aunque parece que tu, amiga mía, quieres tomarme el pelo. :) No importa. Estoy segura de que nuestra estimada Sdep-duac encuentra atractiva tus señales mixtas y que estás en el camino correcto para convertirte en la futura señora Duac. Espero ser invitada a la ceremonia. ;)_**

**_Mi vida, en mi fin, ha regresado a su estado normal, aburrida. Mina tuvo su audición, pero no ha recibido noticias de un modo u otro, y nada de importancia me ha sucedido a mí. Que voy a mencionar, sin embargo, que es muy posible que Michiru Kaioh está acechándonos Mina y a mí, como le pasó estar presente en la audición de Mina. La coincidencia, que dice? ¡Ah!_**

**_Bueno, bueno, tal vez._**

**_De todos modos, mi libro favorito. Hm. En realidad ha pasado un tiempo desde que me senté a leer cualquier cosa que no esté en un plan de estudios. Y supongo que sería algo predecible si dijera Harry Potter pero admito ser una gran fan de la serie. Quería preguntarte si lo habías leído pero me imagino que ya lo has hecho. Por un tiempo yo estaba realmente metida en la serie Mundo disco de Terry Pratchett. ¿Has leído eso? He estado pensando en volver a ella, pero no recuerdo donde lo dejé._**

**_No he leído la Biblia Poisonwood. Quizá lo haga. :)_**

**_Salchichas. Es un tema terriblemente al azar preguntarme por alimentos. Aquí es donde confieso que soy vegetariana ya te lo habia dicho? ante el riesgo de ser burlada y ridiculizada. Aunque estés en LA por lo que dudo que sea terriblemente_**

**_sorprendente. En mi cultura si Yo también podría decir que he dejado de comer por completo, por todo el alboroto que ha creado._**

**_Aquí es donde a cambio yo hago algunas preguntas completamente al azar entonces, ¿no? Está bien. Vamos a ver._**

**_¿Te gustan las castañas...?_**

**_¿De qué color es tu papel higiénico?_**

**_Lo que me recuerda, yo nunca respondí a tu pregunta sobre mi inclinación bastante extraña para recoger cuadrados de papel higiénico. Comenzó como una idea de arte, creo. Pensé que había que enfriar para crear un collage de papel higiénico de baño. Yo incluso tome una pluma y escribí la fecha y el lugar donde había conseguido el papel. Pero, con el tiempo, empecé a olvidar hacerlo hasta que se detuvo por completo._**

**_Los de los baños públicos eran un poco difícil conseguir debido a la falta de una plaza de pre-corte (en la mayoría), y siempre utilice el mismo tipo genérico de papel para que de una clase de satisfacción a los clientes después de un tiempo._**

**_Todavía tengo una caja de zapatos llena de ellos en alguna parte en caso de que la idea de collage vuelva a mí._**

**_Debes pensar que soy terriblemente extraña. Bueno, hoy me voy de compras de Navidad con Mina, que debe responder a dos de tus preguntas. Definitivamente no soy el tipo de persona que va a las tiendas temprano. De hecho, si no me corresponde a mí, probablemente iría de compras en la víspera de Navidad._**

**_¿Qué hay en tu lista de deseos de este año? :)_**

**_Tú amiga,_**

**_Haruka_**

* * *

><p>"Ella piensa que la estoy acechando", dijo Michiru en el teléfono.<p>

La voz de Darien sonaba aturdida y soñolienta. "Podría ser por el hecho de que lo estás haciendo. Que hora es demonios?"

Michiru miró en ese momento su reloj. Eran las 6:000am "Lo siento, pensé que podrías estar levantado."

"¿Quién llama a estas horas?" Se oyó la voz de Ami. Parecía molesta. Entonces su voz estaba más cerca. "Uh ... hola?"

"Hey, soy yo."

"Michiru?" Hubo una pausa. "¿Estás muerta?"

"No. No creo que lo esté. Pero ya que estás despierta, dime algo. Alguien piensa que la estoy acechando, ¿cómo les contesta...? "

Se oyó un ruido sordo y luego el teléfono se cortó.

"¿Hola?", Dijo Michiru. Ella frunció el ceño. "Supongo que no es gente madrugadora." Tiró el teléfono en la cama y miró al equipo. Leyó el correo electrónico de Haruka otra vez. Haruka había estado bromeando sobre el acecho, lo sabía, pero el hecho de que había pensado en eso sobre Michiru. No era culpa suya que Naomi la arrastrara hasta el mismo lugar donde Mina iba a audicionar. El resto... bueno, tenía que admitir que el resto fue todo culpa suya.

Suspiró y tiró de la computadora portátil más cerca.

**_Estimada Haruka_**, escribió.

**_Una tomadura de pelo? Hm. Yo nunca había pensado en mí de esa manera antes. ¿Crees que ella piensa de mí de esa manera?_**

**_Yo no sé acerca de ser la futura "Señora Duac", sin embargo. Creo que todas las señales mixtas son ocasionadas por el simple hecho de que no estoy segura de si me gusta o solo quiero que me guste porque creo que debería._**

**_El hecho es que ella es hermosa e inteligente y con talento y por lo que puedo decir, agradable, dulce y pensativa. Ella es un unicornio. Es una criatura mítica, que reúne todas esas cualidades increíblemente perfectas que te hacen pensar: "Bueno, ella no puede ser real"._**

**_Sólo que ella es real y potencialmente interesada en mí, y resulta que tal vez yo no quiero un unicornio. Tal vez quiero un caballo completamente normal. O... tal vez estoy esperando una mítica criatura totalmente diferente. Al igual que una sirena... O un... hada. Bueno, estoy divagando. ¿Ves lo que digo, aunque? Bien. Explícamelo de nuevo._**

**_Así que eres vegetariana. ¡Oh! Shock! [Indicar] indignado / sarcasmo_**

**_Yo fui realmente vegetariana durante un año. Pero entonces ya no lo fui. Me gustan las hamburguesas vegetarianas sin embargo. Tengo una receta maravillosa para ellas si lo deseas._**

**_Tu historia del papel higiénico me hizo reír. Yo creo que eres más bien extraña. Pero en el buen sentido. Mi papel higiénico es de color blanco. ¿Te gustaría una _****_pieza? :)_**

**_Y si me gustan las castañas. Pero prefiero los cacahuetes sin embargo._**

**_Y aquí es donde debo confesar algo que no podrías creer: Nunca he leído Harry Potter. Lo sé, lo sé. Yo sólo...no. Tal vez por fin tenga tiempo._**

**_La serie Mundo disco, aunque, me encanta. ¿Has leído algo de Douglas Adams? La guía del autostopista a toda la galaxia es maravillosamente divertido. En realidad estaba hablando de ello con la Sra. Esdep-Duac el otro día._**

**_No puedo creer que me hayas llamado de esa forma. Mi amiga Ami la apodó "Neo" por razones que se me escapan._**

**_¡Oh, me preguntaste por mi lista de deseos. Hm. Ninguna de las cosas que realmente quiero son materiales. Creo que sólo quiero encontrar a mi criatura mítica. No, déjame que modifique: Quiero averiguar qué es lo que quiero._**

**_La Navidad es en dos días. Este año ha pasado rápido._**

**_¿Qué hay en tu lista de deseos?_**

**_Tú amiga,_**

**_Michelle_**

* * *

><p>Nevó mucho y constantemente en la Nochebuena, arruinando los planes a través de la ciudad de Nueva York. La nieve siguió cayendo incluso horas después de que su madre había telefoneado para decir que la comida se mantenía hasta el día siguiente y que no nos molestáramos a ponernos en marcha. Haruka se había sentido secretamente aliviada. Se limitó a sentarse en su habitación, viendo como el mundo sombrío y triste fuera de su ventana desaparecía bajo las blancas montañas.<p>

Cruzando la calle, su vecino obsesivamente sacaba con palas la nieve de su escalón, sólo para que se acumulara de nuevo momentos después. Haruka miró, fascinada la visión del anciano en el escudo azul grande luchando contra lo inevitable.

Sonrió y abrazó a la manta que tenia sobre los hombros con fuerza, tratando de entrar en calor. Estaba agradecida por la nieve; agradecida de estar en casa, en lugar de por ahí; agradecida por las cosas simples. Pensó en Nicolas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se preguntó cómo estaba. ¿Era feliz? ¿Estaba bien? Las preguntas sin respuestas que entraban y salían de su mente y se encontró con que no le importaba.

Mina golpeó una vez y luego abrió la puerta sin tener que esperar. Entró, con un sombrero de Papá Noel y los pendientes de árboles de Navidad que tintineaban al andar.

"Te hice un poco de chocolate caliente." Mina sostenía una taza de humeante líquido y se lo ofreció a Haruka.

Haruka aceptó la taza sin dudarlo. "Eso suena celestial, gracias."

-Sí, he añadido algunos malvaviscos en miniatura ", continuó Mina. -Oh y el ron. "

Haruka se detuvo con la taza en sus labios. Poco a poco lo trajo de vuelta. "Lo siento, has dicho ron?"

"Sí he encontrado la receta en línea. Pensé que podía darle darle una patada agradable. "

Haruka brevemente frunció el ceño, pero no quería ofender a Mina.

"Además, podría haber una zanahoria allí..."

"Una zanahoria?"

"Sí, fue un accidente. Creo que me salió bien, sin embargo. A pesar de todo".

Haruka puso la taza hacia abajo en su mesita de noche. "Gracias..."

"No hay problema. Entonces, ¿qué quieres ver esta noche por primera vez? Tenemos los clásicos: A Christmas Story, A Christmas Carol, la versión de 1951, por supuesto, no los posers otros, de It's A Wonderful Life, y el Milagro en la calle 34. También he hecho suficientes palomitas de maíz que nos duren al menos tres películas. Así que, cuando estés lista... "

Haruka se mordió el labio. "En realidad, ¿me das unos minutos? He tenido la intención mandarle un correo electrónico a mi papá para desearle una Feliz Navidad. ¿No debería tomar mucho tiempo. "

"Nos vemos en un rato, entonces." Mina cerró la puerta al salir.

Haruka dio otra mirada por la ventana. El hombre se mantenía firme en sus intentos de eliminar la nieve de los escalones de la entrada, y Haruka brevemente envidiaba su determinación.

Se trasladó a la cama y se sentó, tirando del equipo en su regazo. Encontró un servicio gratuito de e-tarjeta y dirigió una a su padre, deseándole lo mejor. Y aunque sabía que Mina estaba esperando, se encontró escribiendo un correo a Michelle.

**_Querida Michelle:_**

**_Espero que esta Nochebuena te encuentres bien. No puedo escribir mucho porque Mina está esperando por mí para nuestro moviethon de Navidad, y realmente tengo que buscar la manera de deshacerme sutilmente de la zanahoria y el chocolate caliente con ron que me hizo, pero realmente quería desearte una Feliz Navidad en caso de que no tenga la oportunidad de escribirte mañana._**

**_Está nevando aquí. Está nevando con tanta fuerza que todo ahora es blanco y brillante y hermoso. Debo tomar una foto ahora antes de que todo comience a derretirse y se vuelva aguanieve. Los planes de navidad con mis padres 'fueron cancelados debido al mal tiempo y no puedo decir que me importe demasiado. Estoy feliz aquí, en mi apartamento frío, espiando a los vecinos locos y viendo películas en blanco y negro con Mina._**

**_¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Hacer la cena para tus amigos, creo que los has mencionado. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_**

**_Realmente no te creo en absoluto acerca de Harry Potter. Debes haber leído los libros y luego te golpeaste la cabeza y olvidaste que lo leíste. Debes tener amnesia. ¿Cuántos dedos tengo arriba?_**

**_(Sal y compra a Harry Potter de una vez – tu rara!)_**

Haruka hizo una pausa mientras escribía porque Mina estaba en la puerta de nuevo.

"Las palomitas de maíz se están enfriando se quejó Mina desde la puerta.

"Sabes que sólo vamos a terminar tirándolas al televisor de todos modos", dijo Haruka.

Mina chasqueó los dedos. -Tienes razón. "Salió de nuevo, y Haruka negó con la cabeza.

Continuó.

**De todos modos, en relación con la Sra. Esdep- Duac, me parece que tal vez solo tienes miedo de que ella te guste porque eres - como dijiste - un n00b (lo siento, eso es un Nicolanismo) en el amor y tal vez te preocupa que - No sé – te absorba en la cama (ER, por así decirlo). ;) O! Tal vez está intimidada por tu Criatura Mítica.**

**O tal vez simplemente no quieres un Unicornio.**

**Aunque sabes, la gente casi nunca es tan perfecta como parecen. Es posible que ella sea un caballo completamente normal cuando te acercas lo suficiente. O tal vez tuvo un accidente cuando era joven y obtuvo una rama de algún árbol pegado en la frente y lo que hace que parezca un unicornio, pero en realidad ella sólo tiene una pieza de madera que le sale de la cabeza.**

**Aunque tal vez no quiero estar saliendo con alguien con un pedazo de madera que salga de su cabeza...**

**No importa. Creo que me he perdido en algún lugar de la metáfora.**

**Mi punto era algo a lo largo de las líneas: no te fuerces a que te guste si realmente no te gusta, pero no la despidas debido a una percepción. Sobre todo porque creo que dijiste que no la conocías muy bien. Ella podría estar llena de defectos perfectamente adorables.**

**De todos modos, me tengo que ir o Mina me va a volcar su cubo de palomitas de maíz en la cabeza.**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Tu amiga,**

**Haruka**

**PD: Yo diría que sí a la receta de hamburguesa vegetariana, excepto que he decidido renunciar a la cocina - Realmente no soy buena en eso y castigar a las personas haciéndoles comer mi comida es terriblemente cruel. Gracias, sin embargo. :)**

* * *

><p>"... Y entonces mi hermano llamó para decir que su esposa está embarazada de nuevo, que es solo... estúpido. Y yo le dije felicitaciones pero lo que realmente quise decir fue: "¡Muy bien, idiota, apenas puedes con los otros tres'...'"<p>

Michiru asintió con la cabeza en la historia de Ami, mientras que cortaba los tomates. En algún lugar de la sala, Darien le gritaba a la TV, y Ami dejó de hablar el tiempo suficiente para gritarle.

"No puedo creer que él trajo a su Xbox aquí", dijo Ami a Michiru. -Te juro, a veces, realmente me parece que tiene doce años. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ayudar en algo? Me siento tan inútil".

"Me puedes echar un poco más de vino", dijo Michiru, y arrojó los tomates en una cacerola. "La culpa es mía, de todos modos, me refería a tener la cena lista para cuando ustedes llegaran aquí, y me quedé atrapada en el teléfono como cuatro horas. Ray realmente necesita conseguir una vida. ¿Quién quiere discutir sobre trabajo en la víspera de Navidad? "

Ami soltó un bufido y llenó la copa de Michiru. "Tú sabes que su esposa lo abandonó? Siempre ha sido obsesivo, pero ahora que está solo es aún peor. ¿Qué hizo posible que te hable cuatro horas sin embargo? "

"Oh, no fue sólo él. También Cynthia. Quería hablar de algo de una subasta de caridad que quiere que yo haga después de Año Nuevo. Y luego mi padre me llamó desde París para decir que la estaban pasando muy bien y que no era demasiado tarde para unirme a ellos. Y entonces Ray llamó de nuevo porque tenía un guión maravilloso que me quería leer. Y entonces mi agente de bienes raíces llamó para decir que me encontró un fabuloso apartamento en Nueva York. Y entonces Ray llamo una vez más porque algunas personas japonesas me quieren para una campaña publicitaria. Finalmente tuve que apagar mi teléfono. Lo que me recuerda que realmente debo contratar a un ayudante".

"Has despedido a cuántos ahora?"

"Cuatro. Eran todos imbéciles. Necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar. "

"Contrata a Darien," Ami sugirió.

Darien eligió ese momento para gritar: "Toma que tatatata.. pre-púberes! ... ¡Oh, está bien! Ve a llorar a tu mamá! "

Michiru y Ami se miraron y rieron.

"¿A quién le está hablando?" –pregunto la aguamarina

Ami se encogió de hombros. "Quién sabe. Alguien de diez años de edad, probablemente en Xbox Live. "

Michiru negó con la cabeza y regresó a cocinar, mientras que Ami pasaba sobre las aventuras de juego de Darien. Su mente derivó hacia el último correo electrónico de Haruka, fragmentos de los cuales comenzaron a estallar en su cabeza mientras se movía por la cocina.

"¿Por qué sonríes así?", Dijo Ami de pronto.

"Hmm?"

"No escuchaste una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo ¿verdad? Ami sonrió. "¿Estabas pensando en Naomi?¿Quiero decir " Neo"?"

"No, a menos que este escondida por aquí en alguna parte." –contesto Michiru

Ami se apoyó en la isla. "¿Y?"

"¿Y?" – dijo Michiru

"¿Vas a decirme?"

-Te diré qué? "

"Michiru!"

La actriz se encogió de hombros. "No fue nada. Haruka acaba de decir algunas cosas divertidas en su último correo electrónico".

"Ah, Haruka." Ami comenzó a dar cabezadas. -Espera, ¿está es la razón por la que llamaste el otro día para preguntar algo sobre un acecho?

-Sí, justo antes de que me cuelgues. "

Ami se rió. "Lo siento. Yo estaba medio dormida. Así que tú la estas acechando a ella ahora? No pensé que eras el tipo de lesbiana-acosadora. "

Michiru se detuvo removiendo la comida y miró a Ami. "Creo que Nueva York me vuelve loca. Ahora que estoy de vuelta aquí me siento normal. Siento que todo está donde debería de estar. Yo voy allí, y de repente estoy acechando a artistas y pidiendo citas a directores y comiendo perritos calientes. "Volvió a remover la comida. "Tal vez hacer esta película fue una mala idea."

-Vas a estar bien. "

Michiru suspiró. "Tengo que decirle la verdad."

Ami se encogió de hombros. -Y entonces estarás bien. Incluso si crees que no lo estaras, todavía estarás bien. Confía en mí. "

Michiru asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró de nuevo y sonrió. "Ella tiene una colección de papel higiénico. Y normalmente, encontraría eso realmente extraño, pero con ella no lo hago. Con ella, es apropiado. Con ella, creo que es adorable. "

"Los rollos de papel higiénico?"

-No, no. Sólo cuadrados, de baños al azar. "

"Tienes un gusto realmente extraño de mujeres."

Michiru suspiró. "Pero mira, esa es la cosa. No quiero encontrar a estas cosas adorables. No quiero preguntarme cosas como '¿Le gustan los hot dogs "en medio de una cita con alguien más. No quiero pasar la mitad de la noche pensando en qué linda se veía en el teatro, o describiendo su hermosura en la galería, o lo loca que estoy por preguntarle si pintaría las cosas para mí porque quería una excusa para estar más cerca de ella, y una justificación de por qué la estaba siguiendo. Sólo quiero... no sentirme así. ¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentir de esta manera? "

"No puedo ayudarte."

Michiru suspiró y levantó su copa de vino. Tomó un sorbo y volvió a bajarla. "Pensé que tal vez si tan sólo pudiera dejar de escribirle... pero no puedo. Y luego está Naomi".

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Yo como que abrí la puerta a la posibilidad de más con ella y ahora no sé si debo cerrarla de nuevo o ver qué pasa. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo me siento con ella"

"Oh, ella está en ti", dijo Ami con un resoplido. "Siempre puedes simplemente decirle que no quiero nada serio y solo dormir con ella".

-Estás empezando a sonar como Darien. "

-Bueno, es verdad. Ella sería perfecta. Es atractiva, es agradable, lo ha experimentado, y puedes confiar en que ella no irá a decírselo al mundo".

"Y tienes que echar un polvo", añadió Darien, caminando hacia la cocina. "Yo estaba tan cerca de conseguirte una prostituta para Navidad."

"Está bien que estaba equivocado, esa es la cosa más deprimente que me has dicho."

* * *

><p>Michiru se sentó en la cama unas horas más tarde, observando pasar distraídamente los canales de televisión antes de decidirse por un programa de cocina. Darien y Ami habían decidido pasar la noche, y aunque había culpado al alcohol, Michiru sabía que lo habían planeado todo el tiempo para que ella no esté sola en la mañana de Navidad.<p>

Esperaba sentada en la sala de estar a la mañana siguiente, abriendo regalos y disfrutando en el cumplimiento fugaz de las cosas materiales. Ellos deseaban su regalo, Michiru lo sabía, pero se preguntaba lo que sus amigos realmente querían para Navidad. ¿Qué es lo que anhelan en lo más profundo? Probablemente nada de lo que podría terminar con una reverencia.

En la televisión, una mujer rompió un huevo roto y dio a Michiru la clave para hacer una tortilla perfecta. Ella escuchó por un momento, dejando que la suave voz y las imágenes parpadeantes llenaran su mente.

Y entonces pensó en Haruka. Pensó en su debacle personal de regreso a Nueva York, en el concepto de Haruka pensando que era una idiota. Repitió la conversación de la galería en su mente, seguida por la de las audiciones. Se preguntaba qué impresión había dejado. Se preguntó si pensaba la rubia que era tan tonta como ella misma pensaba. Y entonces trató de imaginar lo que podría hacer Haruka si Michiru le decía la verdad.

Había pasado de preocuparse por que Haruka se lo diga a la prensa, aunque el temor aún permanecía en algún lugar del fondo de su mente. Mucho más molesto para ella era pensar en la posibilidad muy probable de que Haruka nunca vuelva a

hablar con ella de nuevo. Mucho más aterrador que un desfile de titulares cuestionando su sexualidad era la idea de nunca recibir otro correo de Haruka en su bandeja de entrada.

Y eso, en sí mismo, era lo que la mantenía despierta en la noche. Algo que no podía manejar. Había tenido sus antecesores; conocidos, compañeros actores, las mujeres en el conjunto. Pero este miedo de perder algo que no era suyo, para empezar algo nuevo, era algo más. Y ella sólo podía esperar que pasara rápidamente, dejando un sin fin de cicatrices.

Llegó al equipo y se quedó mirando el correo de Haruka que había dejado abierto en la pantalla. Sonrió mientras leía partes del mismo y aún sonreía cuando comenzó su respuesta.

**_Estimada Haruka_****,**

**¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que tu moviethon haya salido bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he tenido uno de esos.**

**Por aquí, es un poco pasada las dos de la mañana y yo estaba aquí sentada viendo a una señora en la tele que me enseño cómo hacer tortillas cuando me acordé de que era mi turno de responder.**

**Mi noche estuvo llena de bromas amistosas y de buena compañía y sobre todo demasiado vino. Mis amigos decidieron pasar la noche aquí y estoy agradecida por su compañía. Hubiera sido una mañana de Navidad muy sola de otra forma.**

**Yo envidio la nieve. No hay muchas posibilidades de una blanca Navidad aquí en la soleada LA. Definitivamente deberías tomar fotos para que yo pueda vivirla a través de ti. :)**

**Sobre el tema de Harry Potter creo que debí golpearme la cabeza entonces, si insistes! Y por lo que veo, estás levantando... once dedos.**

**Y te haré un trato: yo voy a leer Harry Potter, si lees la Biblia Poisonwood. Y si leo el segundo libro, entonces tienes que leer El color púrpura.**

**Trato? :)**

**Lo asumiste sobre la criatura mítica de Esdep-duac me divierte. Puede que tengas razón y ella es un caballo perfectamente normal con un trozo de madera en la frente. Y tal vez no debería despedirla tan rápidamente en lo que podría muy bien ser una percepción errónea. Lo hice, después de todo, decirle que nuestra última salida fue una cita, por lo que debería por lo menos seguir con algo menos...críptico.**

**Pero basta de mí - ¿qué pasó con ese tipo que tu amiga trató juntar contigo? Ya no lo has mencionado.**

**Y pregunta al azar del día: ¿Cuál es tu sonido favorito? Te dejaré reflexionar sobre eso.**

**Feliz Navidad, Haruka.**

**Tú amiga,**

**Michelle.**

**PD: Nunca me dijiste lo que había en tu Lista de deseos!**

El maratón de películas de Navidad terminó poco después de las cuatro de la mañana y a pesar de eso Haruka no podía dormir. Culpó a las cantidades excesivas de cafeína y la comida chatarra que había consumido durante la noche. Le echaba la culpa al frío. Culpó a la luna llena - aunque no estaba del todo segura de que había una.

Vio las sombras parpadear en el techo con el paso de los coches. Pensó brevemente en Michiru Kaioh y la llamada que estaba segura nunca llegaría. Y no podía decidir si estaba o no decepcionada. Pensó en Mina, William y Mark y lo mucho que esperaba tener a todos en la misma habitación en Año Nuevo.

Y entonces pensó en Michelle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, en ese momento? ¿Se estaba ivirtiendo? ¿Era feliz? ¿Seguía aún despierta?

Pensar en Michelle la consoló; el pensar en sus correos electrónicos hizo sonreír a Haruka. Y después de un momento, Haruka cogió el equipo desde el suelo y lo encendió.

Su padre había enviado un correo electrónico para decir gracias por la tarjeta y para desear una Feliz Navidad a Haruka. Era una nota corta, una idea de último momento, de verdad, y Haruka no se molestó en contestar. Estaba mucho más interesada en el último correo de Michelle, que Haruka esperaba secretamente, pero que en realidad no se lo esperaba.

**Querida Michelle:**

**Es las 06 a.m. en punto aquí y todavía estoy despierta. El moviethon fue muy divertido, pero ahora estoy lamentando el festival de Gilmore Girls y comida chatarra es que Mina lo preparo. ¿Has comido Nutella, plátano en rodajas, m & ms, mantequilla de cacahuete, malvaviscos, regaliz, crema batida y gomitas todo junto insertado entre dos galletas con chispas de chocolate gigante?**

**Aquí está mi consejo: no lo hagas!**

**Estoy odiando mi vida en pocas horas. No puedo dormir. Mi estómago está empezando a dolerme. Y ambos Mina y yo iremos por casa de mis padres a las 11:30. Mataría por un clon de mí mismo hoy día.**

**Ah, y dicho sea de paso, que te encuentres. Voy a rastrear la Biblia Poisontree o como se llame mañana. Bueno, no es mañana que es hoy porque no he ido a dormir todavía, sino más bien mañana que en realidad es mañana porque hoy ya es hoy. ¿Entendido?**

**Me alegro de que hayas decidido dar a Esdep-Duac una oportunidad. Tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos van a ser muy felices juntas.**

**Ya sabes, se me ocurre que si realmente empezaras a salir con ella y te enamoras locamente de ella, tendremos que dejar de llamarla Esdep-Duac. ¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre otra vez? Mona?**

**De todos modos, la nieve se ha detenido, para mi gran desilusión. Odio admitirlo, pero una parte de mí esperaba una tormenta de nieve para poder dormir en el día de hoy, que es horrible porque es Navidad y yo deseo estar con mi familia. Pero en este momento, la idea de salir a la calle en el frío, aguanieve, hielo es terriblemente desagradable. Sobre todo mientras me arrastro a lo largo de un montón de regalos.**

**Oh, mi lista de deseos! Bien. Se me había olvidado que me preguntaste sobre eso. Bueno, preguntaría por los productos de arte sobre todo porque son caros y tienden a acabarse muy rápido.**

**Pero en el gran esquema de las cosas ... hmm ... Quiero un montón de cosas, creo. Quiero que mi familia respete mis opciones. Quiero que dejen de tratar a William como una especie de parásito. Quiero que Mina consiga un buen papel en algo, en cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando la haga feliz. Quiero la paz mundial. :)**

**Espero descubrir lo que quiero. A veces pienso que no me conozco, pero luego parece claro. Quiero ser feliz y quiero que la gente que amo sea feliz, que parece un poco cojo, losé, pero ¿no es eso lo que todos queremos, ¿verdad?**

**Pero supongo que si hemos experimentado la felicidad como una cosa constante, entonces empezamos a darla por sentada y lo que tal vez sea el mejor es deseo un equilibrio sano de los dos. Aunque parezca terrible deseo la infelicidad a alguien sólo porque no quiero que sean avaros con la felicidad. Así que hay que desearles la felicidad y luego pensar en silencio para sí mismo: ¿Pero no demasiado."**

**Lo siento, es tarde y estoy divagando sin sentido. Debo tratar de dormir.**

**Yo te deseo felicidad, Michelle. Y quizá no hay tal cosa como no demasiado.**

**Feliz Navidad. :)**

** Tú amiga, **

**Haruka**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!..<strong>

**Este mega capitulo no lo iba a poner pero me parecio muy tierno y muy gracioso en diferentes etapas...y considerando que actualizo rapido me tome la libertad de hacerlo...no se preocupen ya llegara Michiru a vivir a Nueva York**

**El significado de la broma Esdep-Duac lo encontraran en el capitulo 26..para los que no recuerdan es .."Salvo-del-peligro-de-una-aburrida-conversación"**


	31. Chapter 31 Asi queAmigas?

**CAPITULO 31**

**"Asi que...Amigas?"**

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó temprano el 1 de enero, nadie lo había esperado, principalmente debido a que estas cosas no deberían suceder, y aunque Haruka era la más alejada del teléfono, fue la única que se arrastro a sí misma de la cama para responder a la llamada.<p>

William y Mark habían venido preparados para pasar la noche y su colchón inflable ahora había tomado la mayor parte de la sala de estar.

Haruka sonrió al verlos acurrucados bajo las sábanas, sin pensar en el sonido del timbre del teléfono, o quizás demasiada resaca.

-Hola-dijo ella, ocultando su enojo, o al menos intentandolo.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba demasiado totalmente despierta. "¡Hola! Mina Aino? Mi nombre es Jacob Ryans y soy el director de Pequeñas Mariposas Purpuras, la cual que puede ser que hayas oído hablar. Como sea, Sierra Murphy me dio tu número. Ella es la directora de casting Danza de Verano y un buen amigo mío, y me dijo que sería absolutamente perfecto para mi protagonista.

Que es fabuloso porque realmente necesitamos una. Sé que son las fiestas y todo, pero yo esperaba que estés disponible para un café o un almuerzo, así que tal vez podría hablar de la película y todo. ¿Qué dices? "

Haruka se froto los ojos con su mano libre. "Lo siento, no soy Mina. Espera. "

Llamó a la puerta de Mina, demasiado cansada para envolver su mente alrededor de todo lo que el hombre le había dicho. Cuando no ha respondido Mina, Haruka golpeó más duro, y escuchó un gemido en algún lugar en el salón. Exasperada, volvió la manija y caminó hacia ella.

La habitación de Mina era un lío de ropa y documentos, y la cama era un arco iris de ropa limpia o sucia o una combinación de ambas.

Haruka rastreo en la cama y excavó a Mina del brazo de debajo de las cubiertas. Su mejor amiga en protesta gimió como Haruka puso el teléfono en su mano. "Llamada telefónica", dijo Haruka.

"Voy a devolver la llamada," murmuró Mina.

"Es un director de cine."

Mina se levanto en un instante, como si las palabras estaban infundidas con cafeína o tal vez de electricidad.

"Hola? Hola? Aquí Mina ".

Haruka sonrió para sí misma y dejó a Mina con la llamada. En el salón, William se estaba estirando. "¿Cuánto tomamos anoche?"

Haruka sonrió a su hermanastro. "Completamente demasiado." Miró hacia abajo en el colchón para ver que Mark estaba todavía durmiendo.

Para William, dijo, "¿Café?"

"Sabia que te quería por una razón", dijo William, en un bostezo.

Haruka, quien siguió a la cocina. "¿He oído el teléfono?"

"Algún director de cine", dijo Haruka, después de darse cuenta de que debía haber sonado más emocionada. "Yo, eh, voy a darle la entonación adecuada que se merece después de meter cafeína en mi sistema."

William miró sorprendido. "Un director de cine, de verdad? Yo mejor le pido a Mina un autógrafo ahora antes de que empiece a olvidar a su pequeño pueblo ".

Haruka sonrió y se puso a hacer el café. Aunque había bebido menos alcohol que el resto de ellos durante su gran extravaganza de Año Nuevo, su cabeza seguía estando muerta. William se sentó a la mesa y Haruka lo vio mirando el libro que había dejado allí.

"La Biblia El Poisonwood,". la portada. "Creo que lo he leído en la universidad. ¿Está todavía en el programa? "

No le dijo a su hermanastro sobre Michelle. Realmente no sabía qué decirle a él, excepto, "Esta chica que conocí en línea me lo recomendó".

"Has estado colgada en las salas de chat últimamente?"

"No exactamente. Ella compró una pintura mía tiempo atrás y me envió un correo electrónico para decirme que le gustó. Nos caímos bien. "

William sonrió y dio vuelta a través del libro. "Eso es bueno de ella."

Haruka asintió y se encontró a sí misma sonriendo. "Sí, ella es realmente agradable. Es de tipo reservada, aunque no se mucho de ella en realidad o lo que hace para ganarse la vida. "Llenó la tazas de café y se unió a William en la mesa. "Pero luego me dice cosas como... que es gay. Y que nunca había estado con nadie. Y que nunca leyó Harry Potter o ha ido a París. Y me hace pensar en lo que es realmente importante saber sobre una persona, ¿sabes? "

William estaba mirando con curiosidad. "Así que lo que es importante saber acerca de una persona es?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo en la oscuridad del liquido en su taza. "Yo le dije acerca de mi colección de papel higiénico".

Él soltó una risita. "Me había olvidado de eso".

"Ella debe pensar que estoy tan loca."

"Eres un monstruo." –Dijo William

"Sabes? Yo nunca le dije a Nicolas sobre eso".

William estaba tranquilo por un momento mientras sorbía su café. "Así es que definitivamente no hay nada más entre los dos?"

"No podría ser más largo." Sonrió para demostrar que era algo bueno. Luego respiro profundamente. "Él estaba viendo a alguna otra chica."

"Siempre supe que era un bastardo."

"Sí, bueno, es lo mejor. Al menos no tengo que sentirme culpable por no amarlo. El hecho de que, al final, piense en ello como su culpa. "

"Así que no estás viendo a nadie ahora ?"

Haruka sacudió la cabeza. "No realmente. Esta este chico Anthony que Mina me presento, y es realmente agradable y todo. Hablamos de vez en cuando. Pero no sé. "

"No hay chispa?" –Pregunto William

"Supongo. Me gusta hablar con él, y es un artista también. Pero... sí. No lo sé. Es de tipo fijo. Sabes, aburrido. "Ella arrugo la nariz. "Eso es una cosa terrible de decir, creo."

William sólo sonrió. Luego dijo, "Así que estás buscando a alguien más emocionante".

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura de que estoy buscando, honestamente. pero, supongo. No es un aventurero o nada, pero alguien... no sé. Imprevisible. Tal vez. "frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Realmente no he pensado en ello."

Hubo movimiento en la sala y, a continuación, "¿Es olor a café?" Mark tropezó en la cocina un momento posterior y robo su taza a William. Se sentó a la mesa y tomó un largo sorbo. "Mmmm."

"Oye!" William tomó la taza de nuevo. "¡Obtén la tuya!"

Mark hizo un gesto de disgusto. Haruka sonrió y se levantó para servir otra taza.

"Poe cierto no te he contado que Mina y yo conocimos a alguien".

"Brad Pitt?" Supongo que dijo Mark.

"George Clooney?" dijo William.

Haruka volvió a la mesa y entregó un café a Mark.

"Michiru Kaioh", dijo.

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Mark, con la mandíbula caída. "Yo la amo". Él se dirigió a William. "No la amo?"

"Él la ama a ella," dijo William.

Mark se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. "Chica tiene un gusto increíble en todo. ¿Qué tenía puesto? Dime todo." Haruka frunció el ceño. -"Uh ..." Como la conociste? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? "

"Fue realmente en la galería la noche que no pudieron ir", dijo Haruka.

"¡Imposible!" –dijo Mark sorprendido de la oportunidad perdida -Haruka se encogió de hombros como disculpándose. "Por lo tanto, que injusto. Que dijo? "

"Ella amo mi arte", dijo Haruka, dejando que ella misma se sienta orgullosa. "Entonces me encontré con ella al azar unos pocos días más tarde, y ella dijo que quería que yo pinte algunas cosas para su nuevo apartamento."

Mark la miraba en estado de shock. "Bueno, estás haciendo esto."

"Yo no!" Sacudió la cabeza y recogió su café.

"No te creo."

Haruka sonrió. "Por supuesto, que se supone ella no se acuerda de quién soy y en realidad nunca me llamara. Pero fue realmente halagador en el momento".

Mina salió de su habitación y se unió a ellos un segundo más tarde, todavía se mantenía en el teléfono. "Adivina quién es protagonista de un cortometraje?"

Hubo un coro de aplausos de todo el cuadro en el que se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta de cuánto le dolía la cabeza para hablar en realidad por encima de un susurro. Mina se ayudó a sí misma con el café y se sentó a la mesa. "Me encuentro con el director en un almuerzo tardío para que podamos hablar de mi parte."

Mark sonrió. "Eso es un buen modo de empezar el nuevo año."

"Cuéntame". Dijo Mark

Mina sonrió brillante y suspiró aliviada cuando se sentó en la silla. Haruka tuvo una repentina sensación de que iba a ser un año muy interesante.

* * *

><p>Michiru se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono celular vibrando en su mesilla de noche y, aunque le costó un buen rato descifrar la verdadera naturaleza del sonido se las arregló para respirar un atontado, "¿Hola?" Antes de que alguien colgara.<p>

"¿Qué quieres decir con" que podría haber sido una cita? "

El sonido de la voz de Naomi despertó a Michiru ligeramente hacia arriba, se dio vuelta y se sentó. "Uh..."

"Quiero decir, todavía no estás segura cuando dices eso, o estabas simplemente tratando de volverme loca? Estoy bien con cualquiera. "

Michiru se frotó los ojos y escondió el pelo detrás de la oreja en un intento de frenar. "Tal vez ambas cosas", dijo finalmente.

Naomi se echó a reír. -Está bien. Así que, eh, estoy en Los Ángeles por un par de semanas y yo esperaba que accidentalmente podría toparme contigo en algún lugar. Si estás interesada agrego".

Michiru no sabía lo que quería. Tal vez huevos. Huevos y tocino sonaba bien. Cualquier cosa más allá de un menú de desayuno estaba más allá de su derecho a continuar. "Tengo una sesión de fotos hoy y luego estoy de vuelta en el set de Guardián mañana y estamos filmando hasta el final del mes. Podría ser capaz de cogerme por el carro de la restauración si tienes suerte. "Se detuvo un momento para pensar en su horario más en serio. "Estoy siendo subastada la próxima semana en una cosa de caridad de celebridades."

"¿El ganador recibe una cita contigo?"

"El ganador se lleva sentarse en una mesa conmigo a hablar por diez minutos mientras un grupo de personas más de pie se aseguran de que dicho ganador no sea un psicópata. Muy emocionante. Pero hay muchas posibilidades de encontrar algo muy aburrido después. "

La risa de Naomi era suave. "Tal vez voy a pasar por ti entonces. Me encanta la parte aburrida"

"Ten cuidado, sin embargo. Puede ser que deseen rematarte, también. "

"Nadie haría una oferta por mí."

Michiru vaciló, pero dijo, "yo lo haría."

Se hizo el silencio en el que Naomi podría haber estado o sonriendo o poniendo los ojos en blanco o tal vez una combinación de ambos. Por último, la directora dijo: "A ver".

Michiru cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. "Muy elocuente."

Allí estaba la risa suave de nuevo, seguida por: "Sí, bueno. Aclaro Naomi su garganta. "En realidad había otra razón por la que te llamada."

¿Sí?

"Se ve muy probable que voy a estar interpretando a Samantha, y no puedo decidir si tal vez significa que no debemos encontrarnos accidentalmente en otros lugares."

Mihciru frunció el ceño brevemente. "Así que estás llamándome para decir que querías verme, para saber si quiero verte, y también para decirme que tal vez no debamos vernos?"

Naomi se echó a reír. "Suena un poco loco cuando lo pones de esa manera. Quiero verte. Quiero que me quieras ver. Sólo que no sé si es la mejor idea. "

Michiru fue sacudiendo la cabeza. Por supuesto que no era la mejor idea. "Entonces, ¿qué propones?"

"¿Qué tal ver dónde estamos después de terminado el tiroteo?"

"Suena bien".

Hubo una pausa y, a continuación, "yo seguiré tropezándome accidentalmente contigo en esa cosa de caridad."

"Eres una mujer muy confusa".

"Supongo que estamos a mano."

Julianne sonrió. "Mira a tu alrededor, Srita. Mosier."

"Adiós, Srita. Kaioh."

Michiru se quedó mirando el teléfono mucho después de que había colgado, sin saber cómo se sentía. Lo volvió a colocar en la mesilla y miró a su alrededor, tomando el sol vertiendo desde el balcón. No fue hasta las 9, lo que le daba un par de horas para descansar antes de posar para la cámara. Odiaba las sesiones de fotos. Odiaba las entrevistas que la incluían. Odiaba la forma falsa que parecía en su intento de sonar genuina.

Se había quedado dormida con la computadora portátil a su lado, la sacó más cerca y la encendió. En poco tiempo, estaba comenzando un correo electrónico para Haruka. En la línea de asunto escribió, **_"Las mujeres son confusas."_**

Estimada Haruka,

**_Acabo de tener una conversación telefónica con Sdep Duac que iba más o menos así:_**

**_Ella: Quiero verte otra vez. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?_**

**_Yo: ¿Aquí hoy?_**

**_Ella: Grandioso. Voy a estar allí._**

**_Yo: Mirando hacia delante a ello._**

**_Ella: En realidad, yo estaba realmente llamando para decirte que lo mejor es que no deberíamos vernos._**

**_Yo: Entonces, ¿quieres verme pero no quieres verme?_**

**_Ella: Sí._**

**_Yo: Muy bien entonces._**

**_Ella: Pero yo seguiré probablemente viéndote en ese lugar._**

**_Yo: ..._**

**_Así que ahí lo tienes._**

**_Así que básicamente ella piensa que llevar una relación amorosa puede afectar negativamente nuestra relación de trabajo - que tiene perfecto sentido. Pero entonces ella_**

**_todavía quiere verme? Corono a Sdep-Duac la nueva reina de las señales mixtas._**

**_Pero de todos modos._**

**_Empiezo a trabajar de nuevo mañana. Hoy en día, en realidad, lo que significa que mis correos tenderán a disminuir en frecuencia y cantidad. Pido disculpas de_**

**_antemano. Es que lleva mucho tiempo ocultar todos los cadáveres. ;)_**

**_De todos modos, debo hacerlo. Conseguir la cuerda, la cintalista._**

**_Todo lo mejor para el nuevo año. Yo no creo que haya tal cosa como demasiada felicidad. :)_**

**_Tu amiga,_**

**_Michelle._**

**_PD Empecé a leer Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>Haruka se sentó en el Washington Square Park tomando café y leyendo la Biblia Poisonwood. Hacía frío, demasiado frío para estar sentado fuera, pero a Haruka no le importaba. Le gustaba la sensación de la brisa helada en la cara. Le gustaba el olor de la nieve derretida. Amaba a Nueva York en el invierno. Incluso en los momentos sombríos, Haruka todavía encontraba su belleza.<p>

El libro era bueno. A diferencia del tipo de libros leídos por Haruka, en las raras ocasiones en que lo había hecho. Sobre todo, le gustaba ir sobre las palabras y pensar en que Michelle las había leído antes que ella. Le dieron ganas de leer Harry Potter otra vez, también, y la experiencia adquirida, de nuevo. Se preguntó si Michelle la estaba pasando bien, o si lo había dejado de lado y olvidado.

Su amiga en línea no había mentido cuando le había dicho que su correo electrónico tendería a ser menos frecuente. Hacía más de una semana desde el último, y Haruka desistió de encender su computadora para encontrar un correo electrónico de Michelle esperando allí. Había decidido, en cambio, lanzarse al negocio de la lectura de los libros favoritos de Michelle, quería conocerla auque sea un poco mas. Había comprado El color púrpura junto con los otros, sabiendo que quería leerlos, incluso si Michelle no podía pasar por la experiencia de Harry Potter.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

La escuela no se inició de nuevo una semana más, y su inspiración artística estaba una vez más en un punto muerto. El dinero de las pinturas que había vendido en la galería había llegado y quedo observando el cheque un tiempo largo, sin saber si debía gastar el dinero o simplemente enmarcarlo. Lo había cobrado, al final, porque el dinero es útil, pero todo el tiempo que había parado en la línea del banco había sentido una sensación de asombro de que alguien haya pagado cerca de $ 3000 por su trabajo.

Pensó en Michiru Kaioh entonces, y se dejó sentir halagada por los elogios de la actriz. Incluso si la llamada nunca llegaba, ella seguía estando agradecida por el sentimiento detrás de la oferta. Y si ella era honesta, una parte de ella esperaba que la llamada nunca llegase. No quería decepcionar a la actriz si se encontraba a sí misma por completo carente de inspiración. La artista terminó su café y arrojó el recipiente en el cubo de la basura junto a ella. Después de un momento, volvió al libro.

* * *

><p>Michiru estaba de pie junto a la barra, esperando una dosis adicional de champán. A su lado, uno de sus co-estrellas de Guardián le hablaba sin parar sobre sus vacaciones en el extranjero. Dio las gracias al camarero y le dio la debida atención al muchacho a su lado, que seguía trabajando hasta el nervio, lo sabía, para invitarla a salir.<p>

"¿Así que, que te levanta? -Preguntó-, el pelo oscuro se deslizaba sobre los ojos color avellana. "Cualquier fiesta divertida? Oí que Jeff Sark hizo una loca y salvaje para Año Nuevo. ¿Fuiste? Estaba borracho al límite, el hecho era evidente por lo cerca que estaba de pie, pero a Michiru no le importaba.

Tenerlo a su lado significaba unos cuantos más que pasaban junto a ella. Skyler Rodríguez era hermoso en una forma más otros lo encontraban intimidante.

-"Me lo perdí, en realidad. Tuve una pequeña reunión en casa".

Él sonrió de la manera que sabía que derretía a la mayoría de las mujeres. "Me han dicho que tu y el Sr. Chiva, finalmente se separaron."

-"Interesante", dijo Michiru, cogiendo el vaso.

-"Él es un idiota si me permites decirlo", dijo Skyler, sin inmutarse. Se apoyó en la barra y el líquido se arremolinó en torno a su copa. "Nunca me cayó bien."

"Dirty Martini, por favor-dijo alguien detrás de ella, y Michiru reconoció la voz inmediatamente. Casi sonrió, pero no se dio vuelta.

-Mira, se trata la directora que me parece muy atractiva ", dijo Skyler. "Por cieto Michiru, porque no empezamos a tratarnos correctamente; yo estaba realmente dispuesto a preguntarte si te gustaría venir a una fiesta Estoy yendo ahí el próximo fin de semana? Es pequeña... íntima. -Sonrió de nuevo. Skyler

-"Tendré que revisar mi agenda, pero si estoy libre, seguro," dijo Michiru, sabiendo que no estaría libre y menos para él.

* * *

><p>Naomi eligió ese momento para cruzar su campo de visión, de martini en la mano.<p>

-"Naomi", llamó.

La directora se volvió y sonrió a su manera de saludo. "Michiru, hola. ¿No te había visto. " Mihciru sabía que era mentira. "Skyler, ¿sabes que voy a estar protagonizando la próxima película de Naomi Mosier?" Se estrecharon la mano y sonrió Skyler.

-"Si estás buscando un protagonista masculino ..." Naomi sonrió a cambio.

-"Se trata más de una cosa chica con chica" dijo, y Michiru casi se atragantó con su bebida. Skyler se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes entonces. Eso está muy bien. Voy a estar viéndola. Si Michiru está en ella, yo estoy ahí. "Hizo un guiño en dirección a la aguamarina. "De todos modos, si me disculpan, señoritas, yo tengo que ir a la habitación pequeña."

Lo vio irse y Michiru se dirigió a Naomi. "Yo casi no creo que te mostrarías".

-"Casi no lo hago", admitió Naomi, llegando a estar hasta donde había estado Skyler. "Pero luego pensé, 'es por una buena causa, así que..."

Mihciru sonrió. "¿Por lo menos sabes cuál es la causa?"

-"Tu sabes, yo en realidad no lo sé. Y di un cheque enorme en la entrada. Dime que no es para algo así como... la entrega de maquillaje para caniches desfavorecidos? "

-"Esa es la próxima semana", dijo Michiru, con una sonrisa. Bebió un sorbo de champán, y se alegró, de repente, de que Naomi haya venido. No sabía lo que significaba para ella, pero a ella le gustaba tener a la directora. "Es para un hospital de niños, en realidad."

Naomi dio un suspiro de alivio. "Bien. Entonces, ¿por cuánto lo van a hacer? Echaba de menos las cosas emocionantes".

-"Veinte y cinco de los grandes".

Naomi silbó. "Por diez minutos de tu tiempo?"

Michiru asintió con la cabeza. "Loco, lo sé. Y el tipo pasó los primeros cinco minutos mirándome fijamente, y los otros cinco balbuceando incoherencias sobre... la pesca, ¿no?"

- "Pobre diablo", dijo Naomi. "Eso es lo que te pasa por ser tan bella." Dijo esa la última parte en un susurro, pero Michiru la oyó de todas formas.

La agumarina no se avergonzaba con facilidad, pero de repente se quedo sin palabras. Miró a la directora, vestida con su traje negro, con su largo cabello suelto sobre los hombros, y decidió cambiar de tema.

"Parece que te encuentras en camino a una reunión corporativa". Naomi negó con la cabeza y miró a sí misma.

"Acabo de salir de una, en realidad, con un puñado de hombres en traje. No puedo esperar quitarme todo esto. "

Michiru asintió con la cabeza. Después de un momento de silencio, dijo, "Naomi, ¿por qué has venido?"

La directora la miró, pero vaciló. "Realmente quieres hablar de esto aquí?"

Michiru miró a su alrededor. Skyler se dirigía hacia ellas, y de pronto se sintió cansada. "¿Te puedo dar un viaje de vuelta a tu hotel?"

Naomi asintió con la cabeza. "Claro que sí."

Skyler las alcanzó. "¿Quién se prende para un afterparty?

"Estamos realmente a punto de salir", dijo Michiru. "Cuando puedes dormir? Tenemos que estar en el set en unas cinco horas".

Skyler sonrió brillantemente. "Es entonces cuando la estrella no se vuelve útil. Voy a dormir en mi remolque entre las tomas. No te preocupes por mí. Déjenme acompañarlas".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Afuera, su limusina estaba esperando, junto con Samuel, su chófer, y la mitad de los paparazzi de Hollywood. Las cámaras destellaban mientras salían y Michiru sólo podía imaginar lo que los titulares del blog dirían en la mañana.

No sirvió de mucho que Skyler haya optado por poner su brazo alrededor de ella, ya que había salido.

Samuel abrió la puerta cuando se acerco y las saludó cordialmente. Naomi se metió en el coche. Michiru se volvió hacia Skyler y dijo:

"Hasta mañana". La besó en la mejilla al igual que una cámara brilló en su dirección. Y entonces la puerta se cerró y ella y Naomi estaban solas.

"Esto va a estar todo en Internet mañana", dijo Michiru, sacudiendo la cabeza. Bajó la voz una vez que supo que Samuel había subido en el asiento del conductor.

Michiru pregunto a Naomi "¿Dónde vamos?"

"Al Beverly Hills Hotel." Dijo Naomi

Samuel hizo un gesto con la mano para decir que él había entendido, y volvió a subir la ventanilla.

"Hotel?", Michiru dijo con la ceja levantada.

"No fue idea mía", contestó Naomi, acomodándose en los asientos de cuero de felpa. "Me estoy reuniendo con un estudio sobre un programa de televisión potencial que puede o no suceder. Vamos a ver. Está en Es de mala suerte-hablar-sobre-ello- hasta-ponerla en escena. "

Michiru asintió, comprendiendo. "Esta bien".

"No tengo idea de por qué he venido", exclamó Naomi. "Yo estaba en esa reunión y lo único que podía pensar era en lo agradable que sería volver a verte. Y sé que estoy dando señales y debes pensar que estoy completamente loca. No está sólo esta parte de mí que quiere mantener las cosas estrictamente profesionales y luego está esa otra parte de mí que no puede dejar de pensar en besarte. "

El corazón de Michiru empezó a latir con furia en el pecho, ante las palabras y las imágenes que los acompañaban. Sería tan simple que se incline sobre la directora y besarla, sin olvidar la realidad por un tiempo corto y ceder a su curiosidad, tal vez incluso su deseo. Pero, ¿qué entonces? Miró hacia otro lado, las luces que pasan por su ventana. "Sería egoísta por mi parte que te bese," ella dijo en voz baja, "porque quiero, pero más allá de eso, no sé lo que quiero." Ella se volvió hacia la directora. "Yo sé que no quiero jugar con esta película y mucho menos contigo".

Naomi sonrió suavemente. "Yo tampoco."

Michiru sintió una oleada de alivio.

"Así que... amigas?"

"Amigas...por el momento", dijo Naomi estando de acuerdo con ella y guiñándole un ojo a lo que Michiru asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!..<strong>


	32. Chapter 32 ¿Sigues Interesada?

**CAPITULO 32**

**"¿Sigues Interesada?"**

* * *

><p>Haruka miró la hora en su teléfono mientras se apresuraba a salir del edificio Barney. La clase había terminado anticipadamente, por el cambio. El profesor tenía una especie de obsesión con un cierto programa de televisión la noche del martes, lo que significaba que la clase se llevaba a cabo en velocidad turbo.<p>

"Oye, bonita," le dijo una voz al oído, y Hruka se volvió para ver de pie a Anthony allí, Sonrió.

"Oye extraño," dijo, al colocarse al lado suyo. "Tanto tiempo sin verte."

"Tenia la intención de llamar y decir hola, pero estaban estas cosas de las fiestas en familia, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo son tus clases este semestre? "

Se había cortado el pelo, Haruka lo noto. Lo afeitó a los lados y la punta en la parte superior. Pensó que sus ojos se veían más verdes de alguna manera.

"Arte y Cultura Contemporánea va a patearme el trasero. Estoy seguro de ello. El resto está bien. ¿Y tú? "

"Muchas asignaturas optativas. Soy amante de Teoría de los medios de comunicación, sin embargo. Yo he optado por Arte Digital".

"Paso audaz para un escultor.-Sonrió-. "¿Te diriges a la clase?"

"Tengo Psicología en un par de horas", dijo. "y tu?" -pregunto Anthony

"Ya he terminado, gracias a Dios. He quedado con Mina en el Central Park. ¿Te dijo? Ella está filmando una película allí. "

"¿En serio? -Miró impresionado. "Eso es impresionante. Yo no había hablado con ella en un tiempo".

-Sí, creo que hoy es el último día, sin embargo. Me encuentro con Mina para los últimos detalles de la fiesta."

"Mina tiene buen gusto." Él sonrió de una manera que hizo que su mirada se viera dulce, de alguna manera, y Haruka desvió la mirada, se sintió tímida, de repente.

Ellos vinieron a una parada en la tercera avenida. "Me dirijo a Lafayette", le dijo Haruka. "Voy a comer algo antes de la clase. Todos deben unirse en algún momento ", dijo, mirando esperanzado.

"Eso estaría bien. Dame una llamada? " –Dijo Antonhy

"Cuenta con ello." –Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

Se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas, y Haruka metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para evitar que se congelara. A pesar de que amaba el invierno, ella estaba esperando a la primavera. EL montón de barro de la nieve y los árboles sin hojas se empezaba a bajar. Y era sólo la primera semana de febrero.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en alguna parte dentro de su bolsa de mensajero, con una melodía asignada a un número desconocido.

Hundió el objeto desde el fondo de su bolsa, y se quedó mirando el número desconocido en la pantalla.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, ¿eres Haruka Tenoh?" Preguntó una voz femenina.

"Se trata de mí, bueno, ella". Haruka puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Soy Ami Mizuno, asistente de Michiru Kaioh. ¿Tienes un momento? "

Haruka se detuvo en sus pasos, y casi fue atropellada por un coche. Salió del camino, y se apresuró a decir: "Ah, sí! Claro que sí. Quiero decir, yo. "

"La Srita. Kaioh se preguntaba si seguías interesada en contribuir con tu arte a su nuevo apartamento? "

-Claro, sí. Me encantaría" Haruka puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, sabiendo que sonaba como una idiota. Grandioso

"¿Estarás disponible para reunirte con ella en algún momento esta semana? " continuo Ami

El estómago de Haruka revoloteaba ante la perspectiva de reunirse con la actriz.

"Um, seguro. Tengo clases pero después tal vez...-hizo una pausa y luego dijo: "Yo estoy libre el viernes."

"Eso está bien. ¿Qué tal el viernes a las dos? "

"Grandioso". "Te voy a enviar un mensaje de texto con la dirección. Gracias por tu tiempo, Srita. Tenoh".

"Cuidese." Haruka dejo caer el teléfono de su oído y sacudió la cabeza. Un minuto después llegó un mensaje de texto con los detalles de la cita y Haruka se quedó mirando la serie de letras y números con una leve incredulidad. Apago su teléfono, lo cerró y la arrojó de vuelta a su maletin.

Tenía las manos frías de nuevo y se las froto entre sí antes de volver a ponerlas en sus bolsillos. Después corrió hacia la estación del metro. Por el camino por fin comprendió de que la llamada telefónica que había estado esperando y temiendo había llegado finalmente.

_No se olvidó de mí_, pensó Haruka, mientras se dirigía por las escaleras y en busca de calor.

*QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ*

Michiru miró expectante a Ami en el momento en que su asistente colgó el teléfono.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo se oía? "

Ami levantó una ceja, mirando divertida mientras colocaba el teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina. "Como si...está aterrorizada." Miro seria a Michiru. "¿Estas segura de haberlo pensado bien?"

-"Sí"-dijo la aguamarina. "Y cuando digo que sí, me refiero a por supuesto que no. Si pensara en ello esto me compromete" Respiró hondo. "¿Qué quieres decir con «aterrorizada»?

-"Sólo eso." Replico Ami "Aterrorizada"

Michiru frunció el ceño. "¿Le parezco intimidante? No quiero intimidarla. "

-"Sí, pues buena suerte con eso". -Ami sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. "Me encanta este apartamento."

Michiru permitió el cambio de tema, y examinó su entorno. Se había enamorado de la vivienda al segundo de haberla visto en las fotos. Amaba los pisos de madera, las ventanas del piso al techo, el estado de la cocina, la hermosa vista. Le había costado casi tanto como su propiedad frente a la playa y valió la pena cada centavo. "¿Crees que podría ser tan pomposo?"

Ami miró con curiosidad. "¿Se trata de Haruka otra vez?"

-No-mintió la peliazul. "Bueno, quizás. Simplemente no quiero que piense que soy una snob"

- "Michiru, no creo que ella piense que vives en una caja de cartón." Ami miró a su alrededor otra vez. "Además no tienes muebles. Lo único que viene a ser es... es tan vacío".

Mihciru sonrió. "Al igual que un lienzo."

Ami puso los ojos en blanco. –"Muy bien, con eso, me voy de aquí. Tengo que ir a terminar de desempacar antes de que Darien llegue. "

"Que te diviertas." Dijo Michiru

Ami desapareció y luego de unos segundos, el sonido de la puerta resonó en el apartamento.

Michiru dejo que el silencio se apoderada del apartamento y de ella antes de interrumpir el silencio con su movimiento.

Subió por las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio y se desplomó sobre la cama. Cambio al equipo de música en la radio y dejo que elija la banda sonora de la noche. Michiru no había aportado mucho a Nueva York. La cama era nueva. Había tenido que entregarse antes de llegar. El equipo de audio, el televisor de pantalla plana, las mesillas de noche, todo los que había comprado en los días siguientes a su llegada.

Quería que Nueva York se sienta como un nuevo comienzo. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando su teléfono sonó y Michiru lo cogió frente a su mesita de noche y comprobó sus mensajes perdidos.

Había Sólo un mensaje. De Haruka. T. al abrirlo lo leyó

"**_Realmente llamo. Algo así. Detalles más adelante. De fiesta con extraños. Apesta!"_**. Michiru sonrió y respondió.

**_"Que te diviertas :)"_**

Dejó caer el teléfono de la mano en las cubiertas. Quería fingir que no estaba petrificada sobre que Haruka llegase a su apartamento. Quería fingir que ella y Michelle eran completamente diferentes personas, y que ella era en realidad cualquier persona extraña a sí misma.

Pero nada de eso era verdad. Haruka estaría entrando a este apartamento en unos días y Michiru Kaioh estaría allí para darle la bienvenida. Y en algún momento, preferentemente antes de que las cosas se pongan más complicadas de lo que ya eran, la verdad tendría que salir. Cómo o cuándo?, Michiru no tenía ni idea.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

**No pude evitar subir este capitulo al mismo tiempo; gracias por los comentarios que siempre me animan a continuar actualizando a la brevedad posible**

PD: Los invito a leer mi Drabble "Mi Viento" pura inspiración propia ya que quiero saber su opinion para ver si me animo a escribir pequeñas historias de estas bellas mujeres.

**Abrazos grandes**


	33. Chapter 33 La Actriz Michiru Kaioh

**CAPITULO 33**

**"La Actriz Michiru Kaioh"**

* * *

><p>Haruka se quedó mirando la estructura frente a ella y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Encontrar el edificio de Michiru Kaioh no había sido difícil. Era un nuevo establecimiento en el Upper East Side y Haruka había pasado por el varias veces antes y se preguntaba cuál sería el costo de vivir en tal lugar. Tomó en la arquitectura elegante y moderna, sus grandes ventanales brillantes y se concentró en respirar.<p>

Miró la hora en su celular. Era temprano, pero no demasiado temprano, y después de un par de respiraciones relajantes siguió su camino hacia el portero.

"La Srta. Kaioh la está esperando ", dijo, después de que había demostrado de manera convincente su identidad. Abrió la puerta y se quitó el sombrero.

Haruka entró. El vestíbulo estaba ocupado con gente en trajes de negocios hablando por celular con otras personas. Había sillas y sillones que hacían pensar a Haruka en los muebles de IKEA, pero que tal costaban mucho más. _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_ Haruka se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia los ascensores. No pudo sentirse más fuera de lugar. Pensó en su propio edificio: oscuro, sucio y cayendo a pedazos, la luz delante de la puerta de entrada y salida vacilante. Un día de estos no encontraría luz en absoluto, y entonces tomaría una semana o algo así para que el propietario se molestara en arreglarlo.

Haruka llamó al ascensor.

Una mujer con un traje de terciopelo color rosa se acercó. Fijó sus rizos castaños perfectos en el reflejo más cercano que pudo encontrar y miró hacia arriba y abajo a Haruka por el rabillo del ojo.

Las puertas se abrieron y una mujer mayor salió gritando algo a los dos hombres detrás de ella, quien se disculpó por cualquier infracción grave que había cometido. Sus voces resonaron en el vestíbulo, la mezcla con los otros en un coro de pretensiones.

Haruka entró en el ascensor después de la dama de chándal, que esperaba con una expresión de aburrimiento para ver cual botón pulsaba Haruka. Un modelo perfecto levantó la frente ligeramente al ver el botón iluminado en el panel que Haruka habia presionado.

-"¿Estás segura de que tienes el piso correcto, cariño? Sólo hay un apartamento allá arriba".

El tono objetivo de cortesía, Haruka lo adivino, pero se quedó corto. "Estoy segura", dijo.

"Escuché que una estrella de cine se mudó ahí", dijo la señora conversadora, suavizando su tono muy ligeramente al pensar que tal vez estaba de pie al lado de alguien que conocía a alguien importante.

Haruka sólo ofreció una sonrisa tensa, en respuesta, y esperó en silencio que las puertas se abrieran en el undécimo piso para dejar que la señora se fuera. Nada más se dijo entre ellas, y el viaje al ático de Michiru Kaioh estuvo felizmente libre de interrupciones.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en un pasillo bien iluminado y encontró con que la puerta de la actriz era bastante simple. Golpear era decididamente más difícil, y Haruka miró la hora, sólo para asegurarse de que no era tarde. Siempre podía llamar y decir que no podía hacerlo después de todo, que la vida le había lanzado una bola curva y su tiempo sería absorbido por otros asuntos. Siempre podía cambiar de opinión. Había otros artistas. Mejores artistas. Artistas mucho más adecuados para este tipo de trabajo y este tipo de estilo de vida.

Sería mucho más fácil para todos si Haruka cambiara de idea antes de que Michiru Kaioh cambiara la suya.

Pero entonces se abrió la puerta y Michiru Kaioh se encontró súbitamente de pie delante de ella llevaba una sudadera azul grande con una gigante "Y" y la palabra "Bulldog" estampada en el centro y unos anchos pantalones vaqueros de color azul claro raídos en una rodilla. Se veía tan diferente pero igual de hermosa que Haruka casi no la reconoció.

La actriz estaba mirando en tono de disculpa. "Se veía como si estuviera a punto de ir de nuevo hasta el ascensor."

Haruka Debía parecer confusa, porque la actriz señaló a la cámara por encima de la puerta. _Por supuesto_, pensó la rubia.

"Por favor entras?", Dijo Michiru Kaioh en un tono que sonaba casi a súplica."Prometo, que si no quieres hacer esto, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Pero ya que estás aquí..."

_Sí, ya que estoy aquí_, Haruka pensó y asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza por ser tan transparente en su nerviosismo. La actriz se mudó a un lado, y Haruka caminaba, distraída por la visión instantánea de la vivienda.

* * *

><p>El techo era por lo menos de seis metros de altura, y las ventanas se extendían hasta el final, dejando una visión clara de Manhattan. Las paredes eran blancas prístinas y los pisos eran ligeros, de madera noble.<p>

Todo era tan hermoso que Haruka tardo unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que no había muebles en el lugar, sin sillas, ni sillones, ni tablas. Y entonces el aroma del café llegó a su nariz y se distrajo de nuevo.

¿Quieres un café? "La actriz había cerrado la puerta y estaba en marcha. Haruka notó que estaba descalza y se preguntó si debía quitarse los zapatos. Se sentía un poco como si estaba de pie en un museo, aunque mucho más cálido, y no había nada que ver, pero si una bella actriz que en este momento parecía mucho a cualquier otra persona, alguien que podría haberse sentado a su lado en clase , o en una cafetería.

Y al pensar en café recordó Haruka que le había hecho una pregunta. "Um, seguro. Me encantaría, " dijo, y siguió a la actriz.

La cocina estaba abierta, frente a la increíble vista de la ciudad, y todo lo que veía parecía salido del sueño de un chef profesional. Michiru Kaioh podría haber no tenido ningún mueble, pero había gastado claramente una fortuna en aparatos de cocina.

"Fue fácil encontrar el edificio?" -Pregunto Michiru sin saber que decir al tener a la rubia una vez mas junto a ella

"Fue difícil pasarlo por alto", le dijo Haruka, apoyada en la encimera de mármol negro, antes de pensar tal vez que no debía tocar nada. Estaba tratando de no mirar mientras Michiru Kaioh se movía por la cocina.

"Sí, es un poco una monstruosidad." La actriz puso una taza delante de Haruka. "Negro verdad?"

Haruka frunció el ceño brevemente. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Michiru sonrió y caminó hasta el refrigerador. Sacó una botella de leche y le dijo: "Estaba en tu biografía. El programa en la galería. Decía que era tu mayor adicción... "Arrugó la cara ante el pensamiento y conto con una mano, pinturas" Salvador Dalí... ver películas malas con tu mejor amiga... y café negro. "

Haruka recordaba vagamente ese escrito. "Oh."Miró hacia abajo el vapor de la taza. "Yo no creía que nadie realmente los leyera."

La actriz derramó la leche en su taza propia. "Bueno, antes de invitarte, quise comprobar si tus aficiones no incluían asesinar a celebridades".

"Oh editaron esa parte" Haruka ofreció una media sonrisa y levantó su taza de café. Estaba caliente pero era delicioso, y se preguntó qué marca era.

La actriz sonrió y luego procedió a poner unas seis cucharadas de azúcar en su taza. Haruka debió haberla mirado horrorizada por que Michiru dejó lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Haruka miró hacia abajo y lejos. "Nada."

"No, en serio. ¿Qué te pasa? "

Haruka miró hacia atrás y suspiró. –Nada solo acabas de matar al pobre café. "

Sus ojos azules, se hacían aún más azules por la sudadera, la miró con curiosidad, entonces, se redujo a buscar entre la cuchara de azúcar en la mano y la taza. Miró de nuevo. "Lo hice?"

"Completamente. Probablemente ni siquiera debería llamarse café ahora. "

"¿Cómo debo llamarlo entonces?"

La actriz parecía divertida, y Haruka se sintió aliviada de que no haberla ofendido. -No lo sé... "noffee '." Rodó sus ojos ante su incapacidad para llegar a algo mejor. "Deberías probarlo alguna vez... puro... Quiero decir, si lo deseas." Se sentía como una idiota. Estaba segura que la actriz de diría: "¿Quién eres tú para decirle a Michiru Kaioh cómo tomar su café?"

Pero Michiru simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Está bien." Y vertió el contenido de su taza en el fregadero. Enjuagó la taza y la llenó de nuevo. "Esta mejor?"

Haruka estaba demasiado sorprendida para comentar. Vio que la actriz intentó tomar un sorbo sólo para hacer un rostro que Haruka nunca había visto antes.

-" iuug! Eso es repugnante ", dijo, y Haruka se encontró riendo.

"Es un gusto adquirido", admitió la rubia, y bebió su propia satisfacción.

Michiru recogió la leche otra vez. "Creo que voy a disfrutar de mi 'noffee' en su lugar."

Haruka se limitó a sonreír para sus adentros. Estaba empezando a sentirse contenta de no haberse escapado, o más bien, que la actriz la hubiese atrapado antes de que lo hiciera. Habría odiado haberse perdido la cara que Michiru Kaioh había hecho Y también el café era divino.

* * *

><p>Michiru no trató de concentrarse en el hecho de que Haruka Tenoh estaba en su apartamento, y trató en su lugar, concentrarse en ser ella misma. Por lo menos, la aproximación más cercana a sí misma, considerando lo nerviosa que estaba. Había pasado la mañana entera mirando con ansiedad, dispuesta a ir más rápido o tal vez parar por completo, iba y venía en función a su nivel de pánico.<p>

Y ahora que estaban de pie tan sólo a unos metros de distancia, la aguamarina sintió una corriente de excitación, que de alguna manera superaba sus miedos siempre presentes. Haruka estaba de pie en su apartamento, la veía tan hermosa como Michiru la recordaba, sin embargo, era plenamente consciente del nerviosismo que la artista irradiaba a través de cada palabra y cada movimiento y servía para que Michiru se preguntara si alguna vez podría ser otra cosa más que una extraña de pie frente a ella torpemente en una habitación.

Michiru noto que Haruka aún llevaba su chaqueta, y deseo patearse por no haberlo notado antes. "Lo siento. Soy una terrible anfitriona. ¿No sientes calor? "

Haruka se miró a sí misma; con sus Converse's negros, sus jeans acampanados, o simplemente en la propia chaqueta, Michiru no estaba segura. "Um", dijo la artista, "un poco".

Michiru hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Haruka se sintiera como en casa. Pero ¿cómo podría? Ni siquiera había ningún mueble. –"Sí, lo siento. Subí la calefacción como una loca porque no estoy acostumbrada al frío". Miró a su alrededor. "Te puedo mostrar dónde colocar tus cosas, si lo deseas." Se dirigió a las escaleras. Al menos en su habitación había algo parecido a la personalidad.

Haruka la seguía varios pasos atrás y en el escalón más alto hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor. "Este es tu cuarto?"

Michiru tomó en el espacio semi-abierto, tratando de verlo como Haruka hizo. –"Sí, no se suponía que era, exactamente. Creo que estaba destinada a ser como... o una oficina. Es mucho más pequeña que el dormitorio principal, pero me gusta es abierta. Me gusta simplemente caminar por las escaleras y estar en mi cuarto. Y es genial simplemente ver todo abajo; …..Realmente me encanta."

Haruka levantó la vista y vio el tragaluz. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al mirarlo. "Eso es tan cool. Me encanta esto ", dijo, señalando a la sala en general. "Me encantaría una habitación como ésta. La mía es tan... oscura. "

Michiru realmente no sabía qué decir a eso, porque su único instinto era ofrecer a Haruka cada una de sus posesiones en bandeja de plata. "Puedes simplemente dejar todo en la cama."

La artista coloco su bolson en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta, pero mantuvo su pañuelo, que Michiru recordaba del día en el teatro. Debajo, llevaba una sudadera con capucha color negra con un dibujo que desaparecía a través del pecho. Echó la chaqueta sobre la cama y miró a Michiru con una apariencia un tanto expectante.

Michiru no tenía pensado en traer a Haruka a su cuarto, y con ella se sentía extrañamente íntimo. Tuvo que recordarse que Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh no eran amigas. Todavía no. Tal vez ni nunca. –"Bueno" -dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo en el apartamento. "¿Qué piensas?"

Haruka se acercó y se puso a su lado. Miró pensativa mientras recorría la vista. "No estoy muy segura ni lo que quieres."

En ese momento Michiru quería muchas cosas que nunca podrían ser. Estar tan cerca de Haruka la distraía y se alejó. –"Estaba pensando en un mural. "

"Un mural?"

Michiru asintió con la cabeza. –"Sí, en esa pared grande donde estábamos primero"

"¿Y qué quieres que pinte en esa pared?" –Pregunto Haruka con miedo de ofender a la artista

"Cualquier cosa que te guste." Michiru se encogió de hombros. "Puedes hacer algún tipo de graffiti por todo."

Miró a su alrededor. "Es todo tan aburrido, ¿sabes? Me encantaría entrar y ver algo original. "

Haruka estaba mirando con extrañeza. "Quieres que yo en serio pinte la pared?"

"¿Es eso raro? "

-"Bueno, ¿y si no te gusta? "

Michiru imagino que había pocas posibilidades de eso. Había visto algunas de las pinturas de Haruka. De hecho, ella era dueña de cuatro de ellas, y no había nada en ellas que no amaba."Creo que lo que haces con un pincel es mágico," dijo ella, sabiendo que si decía algo más entre ellas podría ser interpretado como una mentira, que esto, por encima de todo, era la verdad absoluta. "Dudo que haya nada que podrías hacer que no me gustaría."

Haruka quedo momentáneamente sin habla y Michiru decidió salvarla de tener que decir algo."Yo no opte por comprar los muebles hasta sepas lo que quieras pintar. Yo no quería limitar o influir en tu creatividad en forma alguna. "

Haruka suspiró. "Creo que piensas que soy algo que yo no soy. Deberías simplemente mejor contratar a un profesional."

"Y tu no lo eres?"

"Sólo soy una estudiante de arte."

"Oh." A Michiru le dolio ver el miedo que ella representaba en Haruka.

"No quiero que pierda el tiempo, Stra. Kaioh. Ni siquiera sé si puedo llegar a nada con la pintura. "

Michiru miró a la artista, pensativa. Se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien tan talentoso pudiera ser tan insegura de sí misma. Michiru podría haber aceptado cualquier cantidad de excusas de Haruka, pero la duda no era ciertamente una de ellas. –"Bueno, supongo que tengo un problema, entonces. "

"¿En serio?" –Dijo la Rubia, sin saber que mas decir

Michiru asintió con la cabeza. "Quiero decir, hay otros artistas que trabajan hermoso, no me malinterpretes, pero de todos ellos, tú eres la única que quiero." Eso no había sido bastante lo que había querido decir, y si fuera del tipo que se ruborizaba, lo habría hecho. Pero era la verdad, al menos, en más de un sentido, y le gustaba ser capaz de decir la verdad.

Haruka sólo la miró.

"Te puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras para llegar a lo que sea que termines la pintura. Yo no tengo prisa. Mis invitados pueden quedarse sentados en el suelo. "

Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios Haruka Tenoh. Y luego, "Déjame ver este muro".

Haruka estuvo de acuerdo con el mural y todo lo que Michiru Kaioh quería que haga porque se había quedado sin excusas, y rechazar esta oportunidad monumental seria estupidez. Pero había otras razones, también. Había sido sorprendida por las palabras de la actriz, y su alabanza, que le parecía a Haruka a la vez real y suplicante, halagador. Por alguna razón, Michiru Kaioh quería que pintura para ella, y a Haruka no se le ocurría ningún halago mayor.

"Creo que puedo hacer algunos bocetos y me dices si te gusta alguno", sugirió Haruka.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la cerradura en la puerta se hizo eco en voz baja a través del gran apartamento, interrumpiendo lo que la actriz podría haber dicho, y Haruka se volvió para ver a una mujer joven entrar en el apartamento. Ella le resultaba vagamente familiar, y Haruka pensó que podría haberla visto en la galería. Tenía el pelo azul corto y hermosos ojos azules. Era joven, en sus mediados veinte años, supuso Haruka, y estaba vestida con pantalones vaqueros y un chaquetón negro. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa de plástico y tenía un teléfono celular a la oreja.<p>

_-"...Bueno, Darien se supone que no debes calentar una hamburguesa con queso durante diez minutos en el microondas! ¿Qué te parecía que iba a pasar? De todas formas, acabo de llegar junto a Michiru. Te llamo más tarde. Por favor, no quemes nada._ " Se dio cuenta de que Haruka y Michiru la estaban mirando y se sorprendió. Apago su teléfono."Lo siento, sólo estoy dejando caer esto", dijo ella, levantando la bolsa en la mano.

"Haruka, ella es mi asistente, Amy Mizuno. Ami, ella es Haruka Tenoh".

Ami se acercó y estrechó la mano de Haruka. "Un placer conocerte le dijo amablemente. -Lo siento si interrumpí. Michiru"- dijo -" ¿Dónde quieres esto? "

Haruka se cruzo de brazos y se preguntó lo que había en la bolsa, por curiosidad y nada más. La actriz saludó en dirección general de nada en particular, y dijo, "cualquier lugar es bueno. Gracias, Ami. "

"Yo vivo para servir", dijo ella, como su teléfono celular sonaba de nuevo. Hizo una cara de disculpa y respondió, mientras se movía en dirección a la cocina. "... Ella está ocupada en este momento, pero puede ponerse en contacto con usted..."

Haruka viendo a la actriz dijo. "Debería ponerme en marcha," porque de pronto sentía como si hubiera estado allí demasiado tiempo y tal vez Michiru Kaioh tenia otros asuntos que atender. "Tengo algunas diligencias para correr" No sabía por qué sintió la necesidad de inventar una excusa.

"Claro, déjame traer tus cosas", respondió la actriz, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Su asistente estaba apagando el teléfono en el momento en que caminaba hacia atrás. Sonrió a Haruka. "Fue realmente un placer conocerte. Realmente me encantó tu trabajo cuando lo vi en la galería".

Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias. Eso significa mucho."

Ami saludó y se dirigió a la puerta. "Me voy a asegurarme de que mi novio no queme el apartamento!", Dijo bastante alto para que Michiru la oiga.

"¡Hasta luego!" La actriz estaba caminando por las escaleras, con la chaqueta de Haruka y la bolsa en la mano. "Que se diviertan", dijo a Ami.

Y entonces se quedaron solas de nuevo.

Haruka aceptó sus pertenencias. "Gracias. Ah, y um, ¿cómo puedo... eh, ponerme en contacto contigo? "

"¡Oh! Correcto. Espera". Michiru se precipitó escaleras arriba, tomando los escalones de dos en dos, lo que Haruka encontró divertido. Regresó momentos después con una pluma y una libreta pequeña. "Permítame que te el número de Ami. Puedes ponerte en contacto con ella en cualquier momento" Empezó a escribir, a continuación, miró hacia arriba, mirando a modo de disculpa."Lo siento. Soy un poco difícil de encontrar a veces, por lo que es más fácil si te comunicas por ella. "

Haruka no sabía por qué Michiru Kaioh sintió la necesidad de disculparse con ella. Pero de todos modos se encogió de hombros y lo proclamó bien. Tomó el pedazo de papel cuando se le había ofrecido.

En la puerta, Michiru, dijo, "Gracias por hacer esto", dijo, con tono suave y un poco vulnerable.

Michelle le vino a la mente a Haruka y la golpeó repentinamente cuán similares eran sus voces. Casi se rió ante la idea. "Sólo espero que no acabes arrepintiéndote..."

La actriz negó con la cabeza hacia ella, y luego dijo: "Oh, se me olvidaba." Sacó un sobre de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo paso a Haruka. "Sé que nunca discutimos una suma, pero pensé que esto podría ser suficiente para empezar."

Haruka acepto provisionalmente el sobre y echó un vistazo dentro. No sabía lo que había esperado, pero desde luego no eso. "Diez mil dólares?" Ella ofreció el sobre de vuelta. -Lo siento, Srta. Kaioh. Eso es todo demasiado dinero. Todo lo que hice fue mirar a la pared. "

"Por favor, llámame Michiru. Y ese parece ser el precio actual por mirar fijo en las paredes en estos días. Lo busque en Google. "

Haruka trató de pensar en algo para responder de nuevo a eso, pero su mente quedó en blanco. Bajó el brazo.

"Tómalo", insistió Michiru.

Haruka se preguntó lo qué diez mil dólares en realidad significaban para alguien como Michiru Kaioh. Probablemente era lo que gastaba una semana en zapatos. Pero a Haruka, le era una cantidad ridícula de dinero. "Creo que estás loca", dijo, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido."

La actriz sonrió, y Haruka se encontró pensando en lo injusto que era que alguien sea tan hermosa. Le devolvió la sonrisa. "Creo que voy a estar en contacto".

Haruka se marchó entonces. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, miró hacia atrás, pero Michiru Kaioh había desaparecido dentro de su apartamento. Miró el sobre en la mano. _"Solo por mirar la pared_" pensaba, sin embargo no pensaba en el dinero, en su viaje de regreso a la tierra. Pensó en mayor parte en las palabras de Michiru Kaioh y lo bonito que se sentía que alguien más creyera en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

**POR FIN! Ya el camino de estas dos de ha cruzado...les dije que me tuvieran paciencia XD...Ya va a ver mas interacción y cercania de Haruka y Michiru...**

**Gracias por los comentarios, espero que este encuentro les haya gustado.-**


	34. Chapter 34 Mono, Nariz, Río, Torre

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**"MONO, NARIZ, RIO, TORRE"**

* * *

><p>Haruka arrugo otra página, la arrancó y la tiró sobre la mesa de la cocina. Giro y rebotó en los muchos otros que habían sufrido la misma suerte. Las ideas no fluían. Era demasiado consciente de ello, estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que la actriz podría pensar. Tenía que dejar que su mente fluya y no analizar exageradamente cada trazo del lápiz.<p>

Unas llaves sonaron afuera en el pasillo y un segundo después, la puerta principal se abrió. "Hola, cariño, estoy en casa!" llamo Mina.

"En la cocina." –dijo Haruka

Mina parecía llevar una serie de bolsas de las compras. Miró brevemente en el lío de las bolas de papel sobre la mesa antes de sonreír brillantemente en dirección a Haruka.

"Me acaban de soplar los $ 300 que hice haciendo el cortometraje, pero era tan digno de ellos. Tengo los mejores jeans. "

Mina excavo en una de las bolsas y retiro un par de jeans que se parecían mucho a cualquier otro par de pantalones vaqueros que Haruka había visto alguna vez.

"Um, sexy", dijo Haruka, porque no había nada que decir más que eso.

"Yo también tengo algo para ti..." Mina metió la mano en una bolsa diferente y retiró un pañuelo de rayas rosas y negras."... Este. Para ti. Yyyyyy calcetines para hacer juego! "

"Ay, caray." Celebro Haruka sus regalos y sacudió la cabeza. "¿No fue la Navidad hace un mes?"

Mina se encogió de hombros. -Sí, pero las dos estábamos quebradas y no nos pudimos regalar nada. Ahora somos ricas. Bueno, tú eres rica. "

Haruka vaciló. "Voy a depositar ese cheque de Michiru Kaioh hasta que yo sepa que en realidad puedo llegar a algo." Hizo un gesto al montón de papeles. "Como puedes ver, esto no va bien."

Mina se sentó y dejo sus zapatos en la sala de estar. Uno cayó en la parte posterior de la camilla, errando la lámpara por una pulgada. –"Muy bien. Tengo algo que puede ayudarte con eso. "

Haruka cabizbaja se sentó en la silla y miró con curiosidad a su mejor amiga. Se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué puede ser?"

Mina metió la mano en otra bolsa y retiró un elemento de sus profundidades. "De hecho, me lo compré para mí, pero puedo ver que estás en una crisis. Así que aquí taraannnn." Le entregó una caja a Haruka.

Haruka la tomó y lanzó un suspiro. "Un vibrador? ¿Cómo me va a ayudar? ¿Quieres que pinte un vibrador gigante en la pared del penthouse de Michiru Kaioh?

Mina sonrió. "Oye, podría estar queriendo eso. Y además, no es cualquier vibrador. Es el conejo. ¿Ves? Con un ángulo en la parte de conejito para un mejor contacto. Y vibra. Pero no hay que ser demasiado adictos. Ya viste lo que pasó a Charlotte en la primera temporada de Sex & the City. No hay realmente una cosa tal como demasiado repetitivo"

"Está bien", dijo Haruka, interrumpiendo. Deslizó la caja sobre la mesa. "Mmm, Gracias pero es todo tuyo. En serio. Estoy bien. "

"Lo que sea. Se una mojigata" Mina tomó la caja y la tiró en la bolsa. "Llama a Anthony por lo menos. Ve por él. Haz algo. "

Haruka se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa. "Él parecía lindo con su nuevo corte de pelo."

-"Ahí lo tienes! Excelente. Me alegro de que este arreglado" Se puso de pie, cogiendo las bolsas mientras se dirigía a la habitación "Tengo que prepararme para el trabajo. Contratamos a este tipo nuevo. Su nombre es Roberto. Llega a entrenarse esta noche" Miró pensativamente a la sala de estar. "No puedo decidir si me siento atraída a él o si lo encuentro repulsivo. Una línea tan delgada" Ella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su habitación.

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco por el sutil comentario de su amiga y agarró su cuaderno. La página en blanco se burlaba de ella. Se mordió el labio, pensativa y agarro su celular. Había enviado mensajes de texto a Michelle en estos días porque descubrió que era la mejor manera de obtener una respuesta rápida. Era casi tan bueno como una conversación telefónica, pero no como una intromisión.

Encontró el nombre de Michelle en su lista de contactos y escribió:

**_Si debías de pintar un mural en la pared de una persona famosa, ¿qué pintarías tú? _**

Envió el mensaje, y esperó. La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

**_Una figura de palo que represente una banana, indicó_**.

Haruka se echó a reír y escribió de nuevo: **_Y porque una banana? _**

Un momento después, el teléfono sonó con ello: **_ porque es mi segunda fruta favorita_**.

Haruka paso cuatro minutos tratando de recordar cual fruta era la número uno de Michelle era y estaba casi a punto de revisar sus archivos de correo electrónico, cuando se

acordó. Ella escribió Entonces: **_ Porque no una manzana?_**

Y entonces la respuesta: **P_orque yo me la hubiera comido._**

Haruka estaba sonriendo en el momento en que decidió arreglar el lío en la mesa y volver a su habitación. Iba a dar un paseo, decidió. Tal vez que el frío ayudaría a despejar su cabeza. Tal vez la ciudad le muestre lo que Michiru Kaioh, posiblemente, podría desear pintado en su muy costosa pared.

Cogió su abrigo, su bufanda nueva, y se aseguró de que su ejemplar de El color púrpura estuviese en su bolso antes de salir.

**QQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQ<strong>

Michiru estaba sentada en la cama leyendo Harry Potter cuando sonó el teléfono. Una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que Haruka decidiera llamar. Había pensado en llamar casi al segundo de que los mensajes de texto habían terminado, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Su corazón se aceleró al llegar al teléfono, esperando ver el nombre de 'Haruka' en la pantalla. Estaba decepcionada, pero también aliviada al ver el nombre de 'Naomi Mosier' en su lugar. Se incorporó y se quitó las gafas, deslizándolas entre las páginas del libro. "¿Cómo está mi directora favorita hoy?", Preguntó.

"Excelente, en realidad," dijo Naomi, y Michiru noto que estaba sonriendo. "Tengo buenas noticias."

"Estoy a favor de una buena noticia."

"Tenemos a todos los principales actores y debes estar lista para rodar a finales de mes."

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Michiru, y lo estaba en gran parte. "¿Has encontrado a alguien que interprete a Lynn?"

"Decidimos ir con Sophia Carmichael. Yo la había leído otra vez la semana pasada, y ella lo logró. Creo que hará una gran Lynn. "

Y no me dolía que su nuevo espectáculo haya sido un éxito, pensó Michiru, pero guardó silencio. Era lo mejor que Mina sea rechazada. Era lo mejor, y sin embargo ... "¿Qué pasa con Mina Aino?"

"¿Quién? ¡Oh! De hecho, escuché cosas muy buenas acerca de ella en aquel cortometraje que hizo para el amigo director de Chrissa. Pero todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo que Sofía era una mejor opción. "

"¿Qué pasa con uno de los papeles más pequeños? ¿Han sido todos los emitidos? "Michiru necesitaba dejarlo pasar. Ella sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero una parte diferente de ella quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Mina a alcanzar su sueño. Ocasiones como ésta no venían a menudo.

La directora se quedó en silencio por un segundo, y Michiru podía oír el sonido de un televisor en el fondo y como arrastraba un papel cerca. "Lo siento, estaba mirando mis notas. Um, tenemos una tentativa sí, para el papel de Shannon, pero en un terreno resbaladizo, porque la actriz está subiendo y bla, bla, bla. Sinceramente, estoy harta de hablar con ella, es como un dolor en el culo. Mina no se me había ocurrido para ese papel, pero... bueno, ¿qué te parece? "

Michiru ni siquiera podía recordar que Shannon estaba en el guión. Buscó en su cerebro, pero estaba en blanco. "Lo siento, ¿quién es Shannon otra vez?"

"Ella seduce a Elizabeth en el bar." Michiru sintió la sangre subir a su rostro. Oh Dios. "Pensé que se llamaba Jane?"

"Sí, hubo algunos problemas con el nombre así que tuvimos que cambiarlo. Recuérdame que te pase el nuevo guion. Por lo tanto, Mina, entonces? Puedo ver eso. Voy a ver si ella está para eso y si lo esta Sería una alegría sustituir a la otra chica, en realidad. No me gusta trabajar con divas. Bueno la llamare. "

¿Qué diablos haré? Pensó Michiru, de repente, presa del pánico cuando la escena en cuestión se reproducía en su mente.

"Entonces, ¿Estás disfrutando de la vida en Nueva York?", Continuó Naomi.

Michiru miró a su alrededor su habitación y se quedó mirando la luz del sol entrando desde arriba. Reprimió el impulso de suspirar. "Me encanta", dijo, empujando a los pensamientos de la película a un lado. "¿Y tu?"

"Es muy bueno estar de vuelta. Mi nuevo lugar es grandioso. Lo que me recuerda, la razón principal por la que estaba llamando es que estoy organizando una fiesta para el elenco en un par de semanas. Pensamos que sería una buena forma de relajarse y conocer a los demás antes de saltar a la lucha. "

"Suena divertido", dijo Michiru, y en realidad significaba que por lo general odiaba las fiestas.

"¡Grandioso!. Ya aclarare otro día con Ami, así que le enviaremos una incitación con los detalles. "

"Está bien".

"Está bien", se hizo eco de Naomi. Hubo una pausa y, a continuación, "¿Es esto difícil para ti? Hablar conmigo? Quiero decir, después de nuestra última conversación en Los Ángeles? "

Michiru frunció el ceño ante su edredón. "Ah... no. ¿Por qué? ¿Es difícil para ti? "

-No, no realmente. Sólo pensé que podría ser. Me alegro de que no lo sea. "Hizo una pausa de nuevo. "Quizá ahora que me lo mencionó, es un poco". Ella se echó a reír. -Muy bien, me voy entonces. Hablamos más tarde. "

Michiru negó con la cabeza, divertida. "Cuidate, Naomi."

Tiró el teléfono a un lado y agarró el guión de su mesita de noche. Pasó las páginas hasta que llegó a la escena en la que su personaje es seducido por otro. Lo leyó rápidamente y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho? No había manera de que podía hacer una escena de amor con Mina. Abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Tal vez tenga suerte y Mina Aino se negaría a interpretar un papel gay.

**QQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka había viajado todo el camino hasta el Upper East Side después de que las ganas de un congelado chocolate se apoderaran de ella y no la dejaba. La idea de llamar a Anthony y de invitarlo a unirse a ella cruzó por su mente mientras esperaba en línea para obtener un asiento, pero no podía imaginar pedirle que haga todo el camino de la parte baja para no sentirse sola. Había resuelto en su lugar optar por Alice Walker y la compañía reconfortante del murmullo de la charla de extraños.

Después de una muy saludable cena de papas fritas y una bebida de chocolate, apretada entre la multitud de personas seguía esperando en la línea y vagaba por la calle. La noche era fría y su aliento hacia humos que se extinguían frente a ella como el rastro de un fantasma. Suspiro, ahora pensó que una bebida congelada era una idea terrible en invierno, y apretó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Haruka era consciente, tal como ella comenzó a caminar, de su proximidad al departamento de Michiru Kaioh, y se pregunto si esa era la razón por la que había decidido ir hacia el norte en lugar de simplemente detenerse por un café en el lugar de Mina o sentarse en el parque. No había previsto detenerse en el apartamento de la actriz, pero sus pies la llevaron allí por su propia voluntad, y a pesar del hecho de que se sentía nerviosa y fuera de lugar en el mundo de Michiru Kaioh, quería hacer un buen trabajo. Quería probar que podía hacer esto. El edificio apareció al poco tiempo frente a ella y la miraba antes de cruzar la calle.

Esto fue estúpido, pensó, ya que se acercó al edificio y el portero le haría, sin duda, pasar un mal rato. Michiru Kaioh probablemente ni siquiera estaba en casa, o tal vez tenia invitados y no deseaba ser interrumpida. Era grosero presentarse sin previo aviso en medio de la noche sin ninguna buena razón para estar allí, salvo que se quedó sin inspiración y pensó que estar en su apartamento podía ayudar.

Dudó y entonces una voz que no reconocía bastante la llamo. Haruka se dirigió para encontrar a la asistente de Michiru Kaioh de pie junto a ella.

"¿Estás aquí para ver a Michiru?" La bella chica de pelo corto, cuyo nombre se recordaba como Ami, pregunto, sorprendida y complacida y de encontrar a Haruka de pie ahí.

"Y... eh. " Haruka no estaba segura de qué decir. Que estaba solo pasando por ahí sería una mentira, pero la verdad la hizo sentirse cohibida. "Ella no me espera", fue lo que dijo.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, estamos encantadas de verte" dijo Ami, y de repente comenzó a excavar en la bolsa que llevaba. Un segundo más tarde retiró un sobre sin marcar y lo que parecía ser un guión. "¿Podrías darle esto a ella por mí? Estoy llegando tarde para cumplir con mi novio y realmente me ahorras mucho tiempo. "

Haruka tomó los temas y asintió.

"Grandioso", dijo Ami y luego se acercó al portero e intercambió algunas palabras con él que no podía Haruka escuchar bien.

Cuando la rubia caminaba hacia el portero le sonrió y abrió la puerta.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Ami y se fue despidiéndose.

Haruka sonrió nerviosamente hacia el hombre y siguió adelante a través del vestíbulo. El viaje transcurrió sin problemas en el ascensor y con cada paso crecía progresivamente su nerviosismo. Esta ha sido definitivamente una estúpida idea, y ahora estaba atrapada. No podía correr con las cosas de Michiru Kaioh.

Las puertas se abrieron y Haruka hizo su camino hacia la puerta de Michiru Kaioh. Había pocas razones para vacilar con una cámara por encima de ella, y así llamó, suavemente, pensando tal vez que tendría suerte y nadie respondería. Tal vez podría dejar los temas con el portero, si la actriz no estaba allí.

Pero oyó pasos y, a continuación, el sonido de la cerradura y, a continuación, Michiru Kaioh estaba de pie delante de ella una vez más. Haruka se sorprendió al ver que la actriz llevaba gafas. Iba vestida con pantalones vaqueros de nuevo, pero que estaban perfectamente equipados, con una sudadera hoodie deportiva blanca que estaba abierta sólo lo suficiente para revelar un top blanco debajo. Tenía un libro en su mano, su dedo índice marcando una página, y Haruka reconoció al instante la tapa como Harry Potter.

"Haruka", dijo Michiru, mirando un poco asustada.

"Lo siento por presentarme así", dijo Haruka. "Si estás ocupada, puedo volver en otro momento..."

La actriz retiro su gafas y sacudió su cabeza, su sedoso cabello aguamarina caía a través de su cara. "No, no estoy ocupada en absoluto. Estaba cocinando la cena y um.." Parecía recordar el libro en la mano y la miró avergonzada. "Por favor, quieres pasar?"

Haruka caminó, sorprendida por lo poco que las cosas habían cambiado, pero impresionada por el apartamento de nuevo. Fue consciente de repente de un delicioso aroma proveniente de algún lugar en las proximidades de la cocina y le sugirió que tal vez las papas fritas y el congelado chocolate caliente no había sido mucho. La música estaba sonando, pero no reconocía la canción. Se dirigió a la actriz. "Me encontré con tu asistente abajo y me pidió que te entregue esto".

Michiru aceptó los temas, buscando un poco perpleja. "Lo siento, Ami te dio esto a ti?"

"Sí, ella dijo que llegaba tarde."

Michiru parecía confundida. "Ella lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Pero entonces sonrió. "Gracias", dijo. "Por favor, quítate tu abrigo. Sé que aquí es como un horno. Puedes dejar tus cosas en mi cama. "La actriz señalaba con la cabeza las escaleras y Haruka la siguió, se deshizo de su abrigo.

Haruka estaba enamorada de la habitación de la gran actriz Mihciru Kaioh.

Era grande, pero no tan ostentosa. Amaba poder estar al lado y mirar hacia abajo en el resto del apartamento. También amaba la TV de pantalla plana y el sistema estéreo, en el que estaba sonando otra canción que Haruka no reconocía. Y luego estaba el tragaluz. Miró y notó que había empezado a llover.

Haruka bajó su chaqueta y su bolsa de mensajero en la cama.

"Lo siento, yo sólo tengo que comprobar la cena," dijo Michiru, en tono de disculpa. "Estoy tratando esta nueva receta", continuó, ya que comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. "Y no tengo ni idea de cómo va a salir".

Haruka no podía imaginar a Michiru Kaioh cocinando, y siguió a la actriz volviendo a la cocina, donde una variedad de alimentos estaban esperando. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" la rubia se atrevió a preguntar, porque la curiosidad era algo que no podía ignorar por mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que había unos nuevos taburetes blancos bajo el mostrador, pero no se sentó.

Michiru fue buscando en el horno, donde algo se horneaba, y Haruka imagino que era de ahí de donde el delicioso aroma provenía. "Vamos a ver", dijo la actriz. "Me sentía un poco griega, así que hoy termine haciendo algunas humus. Ooh, quieres probar? Necesito una segunda opinión. "

Una placa apareció de la nada y de repente había una porción de humus y triángulos de pan de pita en frente de ella. Haruka arqueo una ceja. "Has hecho tu propio humus?"

"Sí. Dime lo que piensas. Puede ser brutal. Puedo soportarlo".

Haruka pensó que quizás estaba teniendo un sueño, ya que no parecía real que Michiru Kaioh le ofreciera humus de su casa y ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntar qué diablos estaba haciendo Haruka en su apartamento. Sin embargo bajó su mirada y miró a los alimentos. Difundió el humus sobre el pan de pita y tomó un bocado. Después de un momento, parpadeo en sorpresa. "Eso es realmente bueno", dijo, algo sorprendida por la manera en que era cierto. Decidió sentarse después de todo. "Realmente hiciste esto?"

"Me alegro que te guste."

"Normalmente yo sólo lo compro en la tienda, pero esto es aún mejor."

Michiru miró complacida. "Um, y luego hice Lasaña vegetariana griega, que podría llegar a ser un desastre ya que decidí añadir el queso en feta a pesar de que la receta no lo pedía. Pero la Lasaña de queso, no me sienta bien a mí. Y luego la masa para galletas de chispas de chocolate con helado para el postre, que no las hice yo. Esas cosas está mejor adquirirlas de Ben & Jerry. No va mucho con todo el tema griego, pero creo que está bien. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí para cenar? "

Haruka miró, asustada por la pregunta. "¿Yo? Ni siquiera has preguntado por qué estoy aquí. "

"¿Es porque no has llegado a nada con la pintura y enloqueciste?"

Haruka miro a la actriz por un momento. "Sí...como lo supiste?"

Michiru sonrió suavemente. "Entonces creo que no tengo que preguntar." El horno sonó detrás de ella. "¿Qué te gustaría tomar? Tengo un Cabernet Franc 2002 para ir con esto, pero no sé si va a ser tan bueno con un plato vegetariano" Ojos azules miraron en su dirección. "¿Quieres?"

Haruka no tenía idea de lo que Michiru Kaioh estaba hablando, pero se había imaginado algo que tenía que ver con el vino. No podía recordar la última vez que había tomado vino con la cena. Así mismo, no podía recordar si estaba de acuerdo con la actriz, pero se encontró a sí misma diciendo: "Claro". Después de todo, esto podría resultar ser un sueño, y ahora en un momento aparecería un desfile de pollos en tutus rosa interpretando en la sala una reproducción de la Star-Spangled Banner. Pero nada de eso sucedió y Haruka se vio obligada a considerar que esto podría ser real. "¿Eres vegetariana?"

"No es por regla general". Michiru la miró y luego miró hacia abajo, ya que vertía el vino en vasos. Sus ojos se ocultaron momentáneamente por debajo de las pestañas increíblemente largas y Haruka pensó de todas las portadas de las revistas que había visto de la actriz Se preguntaba cómo es posible que alguien pareciera aún más hermosa en persona. "Me compre un poco de libros de cocina vegetariana", la actriz continuó, mirando de nuevo. "Quería probar algunas de las recetas."

"Oh", dijo Haruka, seguía pensando que era extraño que Michiru Kaioh cocinase. -"Creo que el único plato que he dominado es parmesano de berenjena y resultó ser repugnante." -Los pensamientos de Haruka se fueron a Michelle y sus e-mails sobre el tema, y luego empujó ese pensamiento lejos como aceptaba el vaso de vino.

"Estoy segura de que no podría haber sido tan malo", dijo Michiru con una leve sonrisa. "Debes de probar la cocina de mi mejor amigo. Confía en mí, nunca te sentirías mal por algo que hiciste después de que hayas probado las creaciones de Darien. "

Darien, pensó Haruka, el nombre era señal de alarma. Darien Chiva? Su ex. Lo interesante era que habían continuado siendo amigos después de que había cambiado a la actriz por su asistente. Mejores amigos, pensó en eso. Recordó vagamente a Mina comentando sobre el tema pero no tenía bastante éxito hasta ese momento.

Haruka no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Por el contrario, quedo viendo como la actriz servía la comida en unos platos cuadrados de color blanco, con un aderezo de albahaca. Nunca había visto a alguien poner comida en un plato con ese tipo de atención antes. "Yo siento que estoy viendo la Food Network", dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Vamos sólo espero que tenga buen sabor", dijo Michiru, y puso un plato frente a Haruka y otro junto a ella. Sirvió vino a continuación, y antes de tiempo, la actriz había llegado a sentarse al lado de Haruka. "Si esta mala podemos ordenar pizza. O comida china" Miró a Haruka. "¿Qué prefiere?"

"Um, todas, creo," dijo Haruka. "Bueno, no al mismo tiempo." La comida de la actriz olía de maravillas, recogió un tenedor y cortó un trozo. Tenía la precaución de quemarse antes de llevarla a la boca, recordando las muchas veces que se había quemado accidentalmente la lengua, en compañía de extraños. Se sintió aliviada cuando la comida no resultó ser demasiado caliente para comer. "Vaya", dijo, un momento después. "Que rico, incluso mejor de lo que huele".

Michiru miraba pensativa. "Sí, no es tan malo como me imaginaba." La actriz tomó un sorbo de vino y considero a Haruka. "Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a encontrar la inspiración artística?"

_Dime lo que quieres que pinte_, pensó Haruka, pero no lo dijo. "No tengo ni idea. Simplemente pensé que tal vez aquí se me darían algunas ideas. "

"¿Y?"

"Simplemente me dio hambre." Haruka sonrió.

Michiru se rió de eso. Se encogió de hombros. "Siempre puedes simplemente tirar un cubo de pintura en la pared y esparcirla alrededor con la mano. Podría verse cool".

"Eso puedes hacerlo tu, ¿por qué pagarme para hacerlo?"

"Porque," dijo Michiru, Haruka reunió su mirada con la de ella, creo firmemente que vas a ser una famosa artista un día, y me encantaría tener un original Tenoh en mi pared."

Haruka sacudió la cabeza y siguió comiendo, pensando que la actriz estaba delirando. "O podría ser un don nadie y morir sin dinero y sola bajo un puente en alguna parte."

"¿Por qué sola?"

Haruka no sabía cómo responder a eso porque no sabía por qué lo había dicho. "Sólo estoy siendo melodramática, supongo."

Michiru estaba en silencio y durante un minuto o dos lo único audible era el tintineo de los cubiertos y el sonido de los altavoces. Por último sonó una canción que Haruka reconocido, tal vez si no una versión que había escuchado.

"Quizás es mi culpa", dijo la actriz de repente. "Quizás estoy sofocando tu inspiración pidiéndote algo".

Haruka se preguntó si eso era, pero terminó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Creo que hay pocos días o semanas o meses, cuando me despierto y lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en la pintura o el dibujo y otras veces cuando pienso me deprime ... Porque yo sólo ... no sé, me siento adormecida ..." Parecía lejos, se sentía avergonzada.

"Bueno, ayudaría si te dijese exactamente lo que hay que pintar?"

"Sí," dijo Haruka, sintiéndose algo aliviada. "Creo que sí."

La actriz asintió y se limpio la boca con una servilleta. "Bueno, ya vuelvo luego." Se deslizó fuera del taburete y desapareció hasta las escaleras.

Haruka, pensó qué es lo que la actriz estaba haciendo. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su comida, no deseaba aparecer como un hambriento indigente. Haruka estaba en su último bocado cuando Michiru reapareció. Llevaba un libro, una pluma, y un pequeño cuaderno de espiral en sus manos, y empujó su plato a un lado para hacer espacio.

Michiru mostro el libro y dijo: "Muy bien, elije un número al azar y la buscaremos en este libro pero que no pase de quinientos dos."

Haruka consideró levantar su ceja en cuestión. "Um, cincuenta y ocho".

Michiru escribió este número y, a continuación, dijo: "Bien y, a continuación, elije un número del uno al veinte".

"Siete".

Michiru escribió esto también, y luego dijo: "Bueno, vamos a ver." Ella dio la vuelta a una página en el libro y comenzó a contar. En el bloc de notas y escribía algo de vez en cuando. Después de aproximadamente un minuto de esto, la miró y miró en el bloc de notas. "Muy bien, así que tengo mono, nariz, río, torre, que supongo significa que tendrás que pintar un mono de la nariz... en una torre en un río?"

Haruka se mordió el labio. "Un mono de nariz en una torre en un río? Esto es lo que quieres en tu pared? "

"Aparentemente", dijo Michiru. "Me imaginé dejarlo al destino. Quiero decir, supongo que también podría ser una nariz de un río con un mono en una torre. Puedes elegir".

Haruka no podía dejar de sonreír. "Muy bien", dijo, empujando su plato a un lado. Se deslizo más cerca del bloc, y tomó la pluma de la mano de Michiru. Comenzó a dibujar. Señaló a una nariz, utilizando la curva de la misma para formar la cola del mono envuelto alrededor de la base de la torre. Terminó con el río, en la donde la torre estaba situada.

"Eso es increíble", dijo Michiru, de pie mirando el dibujo, y de repente Haruka estuvo increíblemente consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Sus brazos se rozaron al momento en que Michiru tiro del bloc de notas más cerca de ella, y Haruka sintió un hormigueo con el contacto de su piel. "Es un poco surrealista".

Haruka se sentó de nuevo a fin de poner un poco de espacio entre ellas. "Es poco probable", dijo, pero se sonrojó, de todos modos, porque el dibujo había sido pensado como una broma, y de alguna manera había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado. Y por alguna razón continuó sintiendo ese hormigueo en el brazo.

Michiru la miró. "No sé, tal vez si escribes por debajo:_ "Esto no es una torre con un mono envuelto alrededor de él."_ -Haruka sonrió. -"Magritte estaría orgulloso", dijo y Haruka se sorprendio por la referencia.

"Así pues, estás familiarizada con su trabajo?" –Pregunto la rubia

"Creo que El Hijo del Hombre es uno de mis cuadros favoritos," dijo Michiru. "Tal vez porque me encantan las manzanas." La actriz se sintió momentáneamente nerviosa, y luego dijo: "Eh, ¿puede interesarte el postre?"

Las manzanas parecen ser una fruta popular, pensó Haruka. Luego dijo: "Gracias, pero realmente debería volver a casa. Se está haciendo tarde. "

Michiru asintió fácilmente. "Bueno, voy a buscar tus cosas, entonces."

"Espera, eh, ¿puedo ayudarte a limpiar?" Haruka se sentía increíblemente grosera por haber llegado sin previo aviso, consumir la comida de la actriz y, luego salir por la puerta.

"No te preocupes", dijo Michiru, ya en su camino hasta las escaleras. "¿Puedo llamar a un taxi?"

"Voy a tomar el metro," dijo Haruka, momentáneamente alarmada por la cantidad de lo que un taxi podría costar. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres ayuda?" Pregunto, cuando la actriz reapareció, con sus cosas.

"Estoy segura", dijo Michiru, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Parecía tímida de repente. "Gracias por probar mi comida experimental".

Si esa era su comida experimental, Haruka se preguntaba cuál sería su especialidad. "Gracias por invitarme a cenar. Fue amable de tu parte teniendo en cuenta la forma grosera en que llegue ".

"Eres bienvenida en cualquier momento", dijo Michiru, y Haruka no sabía por qué, pero sonaba como si la actriz lo decía muy enserio.

La rubia se mordió el labio y metió la mano en su bolsa de mensajero. Un momento después, sacó el cheque que Michiru le había dado. "Por favor, toma esto de regreso. Al menos hasta que yo sienta que me lo merezco. No voy a depositarlo de todos modos, y teniéndolo cerca me pone nerviosa. "

La actriz dudo pero tomó el cheque. "Muy bien", dijo.

Haruka se sintió mejor al instante. Sonrió. "Muy bien. Bueno. "Llegó a la puerta. "Hasta luego entonces."

"Hasta luego", dijo la actriz.

Haruka salió al pasillo, y mientras ella caminaba hacia el ascensor sintió que algo había cambiado. No estaba segura de qué se trataba exactamente. Pero algo había cambiado entre ella y Michiru Kaioh y se sentía como una cosa buena.

**QQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Michiru cerró la puerta y apoyó su frente contra de ella, su pelo cosquilleo sus mejillas mientras caía hacia adelante. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se alejó de la puerta. De camino a la cocina, ella descubrió que estaba sonriendo. Haruka se había detenido por ella. Y se había quedado para cenar. Y a pesar de todo Michiru no había logrado hacer el tonto de sí misma.

Observo el estado de la cocina y decidió ignorarla por el momento. Volvió a sentarse en el taburete y miró el dibujo que Haruka había hecho. Michiru amaba cada segundo que pasaba en compañía de la artista, pero su momento favorito había sido ver dibujar a Haruka.

Su mirada se poso sobre la imagen en el bloc de notas y sonrió con tristeza. Del bolsillo de su sudadera retiró su teléfono celular y marco.

Su asistente contestó al instante. "Por favor no me mates".

Michiru tomó la botella de vino y volvió a llenar su vaso. "Empieza a hablar."

-Bueno- empezó Ami, en un tono que la hacía ver que era inocente de cualquier cargo, "Salí de tu edificio y vi a Haruka ahí plantada mirando como si estuviera a punto de cambiar de opinión acerca de venir a verte. Así pues, eh... improvise. Me imaginé que querrías verla antes que a Darien y a mí, de todos modos. "

Michiru lanzó un suspiro. "Así que la atrapaste para que suba?"

"Yo no diría" que la atrape "... eso suena tan ... tan ..."

"muy parecido a lo que hiciste?"

"Oh, vamos. Que hubieses dicho si hubiera aparecido y decía: hey vi a Haruka abajo, parecía que quería venir a verte, pero luego cambió de parecer y no hice nada para detenerla "no me habrías matado si fuese así?

"Supongo".

"Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue?"

Michiru sonrió, porque no podía evitarlo. "Se quedó a cenar. Hablando de eso, ¿qué hicieron al final Darien y tu terminaron haciendo la comida? "

"Um, esto es Nueva York, Michiru. Hay un restaurante a cada medio paso. Nos las arreglamos muy bien sin tu rara comida vegetariana. De todos modos, volviendo a ti y a Haruka. "

"No hay Haruka y yo."

Ami suspiró audiblemente. "Realmente me gustaría poder salvarte de tu angustia, pero creo que enamorarte de una chica heterosexual es como un rito de las lesbianas o algo así."

Michiru de repente se sentía deprimida. Empujó el cuaderno con el dibujo de Haruka y se levantó. "Me tengo que ir. Mi cocina es un desastre. Hablare contigo mañana. "Apago el teléfono antes de que Ami pudiera protestar, y lo dejó caer sobre el mostrador.

Su buen humor había desaparecido, reemplazado por un sentimiento semejante al pánico. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Haruka era heterosexual. Era heterosexual y no iba a cambiar sólo porque le gustaba como Michiru cocinaba. Ella era heterosexual y Michiru estaba mintiéndole y una vez que supiera la verdad, nada de esto importaría ya.

Una canción optimista de su selección de música comenzó a sonar al azar y Michiru decidió calmarse. Se centraría en limpiar el desastre en la cocina porque no tenía idea de qué hacer con el lío de su vida.

**CONTINUARA..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cometarios:<strong>_

_**Que buena amiga es Mina mira que regalarle a Haruka el vibrador que se habia comprado para ella para que la rubia se inspire...de esas amigas hay pocas XD**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios.**_


	35. Chapter 35 Accion

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**"ACCION"**

Haruka parpadeó, las formas en su habitación las veía borrosas e indescifrables mientras trataba de dar sentido a su entorno. El sonido del teléfono resonó en el apartamento, y se cubrió con las mantas sobre la cabeza. Se negó a levantarse en ese momento. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde leyendo para acabar con El color púrpura, y más tarde aún para escribirle un correo a Michelle detallando cuánto lo había amado.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y a medio sonido, fue interrumpido por la voz misericordiosa de Mina diciendo: "la casa de enroscadura de Mina y Haruka ¿Cómo puedo pegarle?

Haruka se relajo cuando la llamada resultó ser para Mina. Tenía que desechar de nuevo la idea de dormir porque lo siguiente que supo, fue que Mina estaba encima de ella, rebotando en la cama.

"Despierta, oh mi Dios", Mina estaba diciendo, con la voz una octava más alta de lo habitual."Adivina quién acaba de llamarme."

Haruka, abrió un ojo, lo cerró y abrió el otro. Mina estaba encima de ella, mirándola con entusiasmo, y Haruka nunca había querido hacerle daño a alguien tan mal en su vida. Cerró los ojos otra vez sólo para ser sacudida. Ella gimió. "Te odio déjame en paz", murmuró.

"Haru! Era el director de casting de la película para la que audicione. Quieren que vuelva e interprete algún otro papel! "

La noticia se filtro a través de la nebulosa conciencia de Haruka. "Wow", logró decir, su voz ronca y llena de sueño. "Te prometo estar muy emocionada en unas seis horas."

El rebote se reanudo y Haruka trató de recordar si había dejado algo cercano que podría ser utilizado como arma. El rebote se detuvo. "Jesús, esta habitación es más fría que la mía", dijo Mina, y un momento después levantó las sábanas y se deslizó en ellas, estremeciéndose.

-Espera, yo quiero hacer cucharita contigo mientras te cuente el resto de la conversación telefónica. Oh, estás caliente". Dijo Mina metiéndose en las sabanas de Haruka

"Te odio tanto ahora", se quejó Haruka, como Mina se envolvía alrededor de ella. Hizo una mueca cuando los pies fríos rozaron su pierna.

"Está bien", dijo Mina, una vez que termino de acomodarse. "Y la mujer, Sierra Murphy me dijo algo así, como, ¿Te opones a hacer escenas de desnudos?" Y yo estaba como, "Uh, depende de qué tipo", y ella estaba como,'Bueno, ¿habría un problema de rodajes de una escena de sexo? "Y yo dije:" Al igual que... porno? "y ella se rió y fue como, 'No, no. De buen gusto, por supuesto. Pero tendrías que desnudarte un poco. "Y yo estaba como, 'Bueno, sí, eso está bien." Hizo una pausa. "¿Estás escuchando?"

"Tu boca está al lado de mi oreja, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?"

-Muy bien. Así, pues ella era como, 'Oh bueno, bueno. Nos gustaría que leas una parte diferente. "Y yo estaba como, 'Grandioso!" Y entonces... ¿estás lista? "

Haruka suspiró en su almohada. "Sí..."

"Entonces ella era como, '¿Te opondrías a hacer una escena de sexo con una mujer?'"

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron. "¿En serio?"

Mina se rió. "¿Te estoy volviendo loca que este todo sobre ti así?"

-"No, me enciende, en realidad," dijo Haruka y sonrió.

"Ooh, baby". Mina se echó a reír y se desenredo de Haruka. "En realidad, me estoy volviendo loca. Se siente un poco bien. "Hizo una pausa para enderezar la otra almohada. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Puede ser que llegue a tener relaciones sexuales con una chica en cámara. "

Haruka se volvió para mirar a su amiga. -Así que le dijiste que de acuerdo con eso? "

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Interprete a una lesbiana patea traseros en una obra hace unos años. "Se sentó para que su espalda quede contra la pared. "Espero que sea alguien sexy." Haruka se frotó los ojos y se sentó también. No tenía sentido hacerse creer que en realidad podría dormir un poco. Ella bostezó. "Entonces, ¿cuándo es la audición?"

"Esta noche realmente", dijo Mina, frunciendo el ceño. "Espero poder encontrar a alguien para cubrirme en el trabajo. Voy a ser despedida un día de estos. "Se encogió de hombros."Oye, ¿crees que Michiru Kaioh tendrá algo que ver con que ellos me llamaran de vuelta? Tú sabes, ya que sabe que somos amigas. "

"No sé", dijo Haruka, pero de repente se preguntó si la actriz había dicho algo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Michiru Kaioh no me debe ningún favor. "Tal vez estuviste muy bien".

Mina asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. "Por lo tanto, sales conmigo más tarde?"

Haruka miró a Mina como si su cabeza se había multiplicado repentinamente.

"Bueno, seguro que puedo besar una mujer al azar y lo necesito para ser natural. La última vez que bese a una chica estaba en la escuela secundaria y había una botella de cerveza girando por el suelo. Me imagino que un poco de memoria no me haría daño. Juegas? "

La idea de besar a Mina era absolutamente perturbadora para Haruka. "Yo no lo creo. Parece algo un poco incestuoso".

Mina lo considero y asintió con la cabeza. –"Sí, supongo que debe ser alguien que no conozco, de todos modos. ¿A quién puedo buscar para hacer esto conmigo? Necesito un poco de amigas lesbianas. "Chasqueó los dedos. "¡Oh! Una de las chicas en ese corto que hice creo que lo era. Voy a darle una llamada. "

"Vas a llamarla y decir, 'Hey, ¿quieres besarte conmigo?'"

Mina se levantó de la cama. –"Sí. ¿Por qué? "

"Y ella va a decir algo como, 'Sí, claro!"

Mina soltó un bufido. "Sera mejor que eso. Sera el maldito mejor día de su vida." Le hizo un guiño a Haruka y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Deséame suerte!"

-Buena suerte- dijo Haruka tras ella, y rió. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se instaló en la calidez. Si tenía suerte, podría tener un par de horas más de sueño.

**QQQQQQQQ*****

Sonó el teléfono, mientras que Michiru todavía estaba tratando de averiguar que responder al último correo de Haruka. Había un montón de cosas que quería decir, un montón de cosas que habría dicho si no se hubiera sentido tan culpable cada vez que empezaba a escribir algo. La visita de Haruka estaba todavía fresca en su mente, y era en lo único que podía pensar mientras miraba a las palabras en su pantalla. No podía seguir fingiendo ser Michelle. Ya no más.

Michiru había pasado parte de la noche imaginando escenarios en los que le decía la verdad a Haruka. Y cada uno terminaba con Haruka alejándose enfadada. ¿Podría la rubia enfadarse? Michiru no lo sabía; no conocía en absoluto cómo podía reaccionar la artista y eso era lo que le impedía levantar el teléfono y decir: "Haruka, tengo que decirte algo."

Pero ella se salvó de estos pensamientos en el momento en que sonó el teléfono y otro tipo de preocupación se envolvió en torno a ella. "Naomi ¡Hola!".

"Estoy llegando súper tarde a una reunión por lo que esto es un mega rapidito. Hola, Michiru. ¿Cómo estás? Bueno? Bien. ¿Estás ocupada esta noche?"

No lo estaba, pero casi no quería contestar con la verdad hasta que supiera para lo que la directora la necesitaba. "¿Por qué?"

"Estamos teniendo a Mina Aino viniendo para una audición. Logré convencer a Sierra para conseguirme algo de material en bruto de él cortometraje que hizo recientemente. Se ve muy bien frente a una cámara. Sólo necesito ver a las dos juntas. Por favor, di que estás libre".

Michiru había estado temiendo esta convocatoria desde el momento en que abrió la boca y sugirió a Mina para un papel diferente. Corrieron una lista de excusas por su mente, pero parecía inevitable ir forzada a una audición con Mina en algún momento u otro."Estoy libre", dijo ella, tratando de no suspirar. Su única esperanza ahora era que a Naomi no le gustara como se veían juntas, pero en el fondo sabia que deseaba que Mina lograra su sueño.

***QQQQQQQQQQQQ****

"Solo debías besar a Naomi", dijo Ami distraídamente, mientras escribía algo en su teléfono. Había insistido en venir y Michiru había estado demasiado preocupada para soportar gran parte de su argumento. "Por lo menos tu primer beso con una mujer hubiera sido de verdad. Y todavía no se cual es el problema con eso. Un beso no habría matado a la película. A menos que lo lleves al sexo ". Frunció el ceño, pensativa, con los pulgares haciendo una pausa en su movimiento. -Espera, ¿Has dormido con ella en la parte trasera de la limusina?

Michiru se centró en como los números cambiaban por encima de las puertas del ascensor y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sólo otros cuatro pisos para ir y estaría en la sala de audición. Tal vez Mina no aparecería. Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Ami. "¿Qué?"

"Nada. Te ves muy bien hoy, si eso te hace sentir mejor. "

-Genial-dijo secamente-.

"Mira, es sólo un beso, has hecho un millón de veces eso antes. Los labios son labios. A quién le importa a quién pertenezcan? Y quién sabe, tal vez ni siquiera lleguen a eso."

"Supongo", dijo Michiru, dejando que esa posibilidad la tranquilizara un poco. "Pero ¿y si ella consigue el papel?"

Ami se encogió de hombros. -Entonces, será sólo unos cuantos besos más. "A su juicio. "Y estarás arrancando la ropa, que se ponga... pero aparte de eso..."

Michiru se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"Estamos aquí", dijo Ami y prácticamente saltó alegremente al salir del ascensor.

Michiru la siguió, con mucho menos entusiasmo. La sala de espera estaba vacía, pero el sonido de las voces se difundía por la puerta abierta. Michiru respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Haría esto. Conseguir pasar esto y después se ocuparía de lo que seguía.

Naomi estaba en medio de una frase, cuando la aguamarina entró, pero se detuvo a media palabra al momento en que vio a la actriz. Todo lo que ella había estado por decir parecía olvidado. "Michiru", dijo, animándose de pronto. "Que bueno verte de nuevo."

Michiru le sonrió, con la mirada persistente sólo el tiempo suficiente como para ser considerado de buena educación, para después pasar a saludar a los demás en la sala. Ella Peters estaba allí, junto con Sierra Murphy. Pero eso era todo. Había esperado más personas.

"Michiru", dijo Ella, sin previo aviso o en el preámbulo, "¿alguna vez has besado a una mujer antes?"

Michiru se congeló sólo brevemente mientras se deshacía de su abrigo de cuero. "Yo no", dijo sin problemas. "¿Están ofreciéndome que sea mi primera vez?"

Todos se rieron, y Ella recogió la conversación una vez que la risa se apagaba, "Bueno, al menos Naomi ha estado alrededor de este bloque un par de veces."

Michiru levantó una ceja a la directora que parecía sonrojarse considerablemente, de repente.

Naomi se aclaró la garganta. "Vamos a guardar las cosas embarazosas para la fiesta. Por lo menos todos estaremos demasiado borrachos para recordar nada al día siguiente. "

Hubo una ronda de risa bonachona que se calmó con el sonido de un golpe suave.

Michiru se volvió para ver de pie a Mina vacilante en el umbral. "Lo siento, no había nadie por ahí así que..."

Naomi saltó al instante en su papel de directora. "Por favor ven. Gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo... otra vez."

"Gracias por invitarme de nuevo." La mirada de Mina se posó en Michiru. Parecía un tanto sorprendida al ver a la actriz allí.

A Naomi le tomó un momento para presentar a cada uno, y hubo una ronda de distancia cortés asintiendo con la cabeza. -Bueno-dijo ella, entregándole parte del guión a Mina, "estamos queriendo que leas para otro tipo de papel que el de la última vez. No estoy segura de cuánto te dijo Sierra por teléfono, pero esencialmente tu personaje tiene una larga escena de sexo con Michiru. Si todavía tienes dudas sobre eso, si crees que estarías incómoda en este tipo de escena, habla ahora. Te prometo que no hay resentimientos. "

Mina sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y parejos. "Si hay una cosa con la que no me siento incómoda, es el sexo."

Naomi se rió entre dientes. "¡Está bien! Bueno, tomate unos minutos para darle una pasada al guión. Y vamos a ver lo que tienes. "

Michiru, miro a Mina en el monitor de la cámara, pensando que se veía hermosa y tranquila, aunque allí de pie leyendo tranquilamente para sí misma. Michiru de repente sintió una mezcla inquietante de orgullo y náuseas.

Naomi se acercó, eclipsando a su punto de vista en la pantalla. Ella entregó el guión. "¿Estás lista?"

No, quería decir, pero sólo ofreció una breve sonrisa. Aceptó las páginas.

"No te preocupes", dijo Naomi en voz baja. "Voy a ser amable." Le guiñó un ojo, y se alejó.

Ami se deslizó sobre un par de sillas junto a Michiru. "Ella es más guapa de lo que recuerdo de la galería", susurró. "Me pregunto de dónde sacó esa chaqueta. Creo que voy a pregúntale después de que termines con ella; Uuuu esto va a ser emocionante, besaras a la mejor amiga de Haruka" –dijo Ami con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar

Michiru suspiró. "He oficialmente decidido quedar en silencio."

"¿Quieres una menta? Ami sonrió cuando Michiru tomó una. "La clave está en olvidarte de que eres tu y que ella es ella y que estás secretamente enamorada de su mejor amiga."

Michiru estaba a punto de protestar por la expresión «enamorada o por lo menos patear a su asistente en la espinilla, cuando Naomi intervino. "Todo el mundo listo?"

Michiru se puso de pie y se unió a Mina delante de la cámara. Michiru era un poco mas alta que Mina, talvez una pulgada o dos.. "Es bueno verte de nuevo," dijo la aguamarina, pensando que sería descortés no decir nada en absoluto.

Mina parecía sorprendida de que Michiru le había hablado, pero ella lo cubrió rápidamente. -Tú también. Desearía que nos encontráramos bajo circunstancias menos incómodas. "

Michiru sonrió, y luego esperó.

"Acción".

Michiru se deslizó en el personaje, dejo que Elizabeth tomara el relevo. Empujó todos los pensamientos de Haruka y Mina de su mente, y cuando levantó la vista de las páginas que tenía en la mano, vio a una extraña en un bar. _"Entonces, ¿cual dirías que es tu frase favorita?" _

Mina (En su papel de Shannon) miró hacia arriba y luego alrededor como si no supiera que había sido abordada. _–"perdon? "_

_"Si alguien está intentando llegarte, ¿Qué dirían, por lo general? Hay algo en tus ojos, tal vez?" – _Dijo Michiru en su papel de Elizabeth

Los ojos azules reflejaban tanta confusión y diversión. _"¿Estás tratando de conquistarme?" _

-_Bueno, todavía no. Tengo que asentarme en una buena forma de hacerlo primero. Quiero decir, si está bien contigo, por supuesto. " _

Una sonrisa y, a continuación, "_Tómate tu tiempo."_ Hizo una pausa. _"¿Puedo invitarte una copa, mientras que las dos estamos esperando?" _

_"Yo no estaba pensando en tomar esta noche." _

_-Por eso has venido a un bar? _

Michiru ofreció un esbozo de sonrisa. -_Bueno, si bebo bajará mis inhibiciones y luego obtendré el valor suficiente para pedirte que regreses a mi casa, sería demasiado fácil. Me gustan los desafíos"._

_-Ya veo. Supongo que eso significa que debo dejar de beber, entonces. Yo podría decir que sí con demasiada facilidad. " _

Michiru (Elizabeth) sonrió. _"Y ciertamente me odio."_

_"¿Todavía no has decidido la manera de conquistarme?" _

_"Estaba pensando decir algo sobre el destino y la forma en que nos ha traído aquí esta noche." _

_"¿No es un poco pretencioso? _

_"Bueno, creo que al destino se le permite ser arrogante." _

Mina sonrió suavemente. _-Me refiero a la idea de que el destino pasara por todo este trabajo para una sola noche. "_

Michiru (Elizabeth) se detuvo a considerarlo. _-Tal vez. Pero creo que el destino está de mi lado por una vez. " _

_"¿Por qué crees eso?" _

_"Cualquier otra persona me hubiera abofeteado ya." _

Hubo una carcajada. _"Eso es posible"._ Mina se acercó más y Michiru sabía que debía estar presa del pánico, pero Elizabeth no era del tipo que entraba en pánico y así, en ese momento, no era ella._"Cualquier otra persona probablemente no haría esto." _

Mina presiono su cuerpo contra Michiru, y las fronteras entre la ficción y la realidad quedaron borrosas para Michiru cuando tocó sus suaves labios.

****QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ***

Haruka hecho un vistazo a la lista de correos electrónicos entrantes y suspiró, empujando a su computadora portátil a la distancia. Una mezcla de decepción y fastidio la superaron; decepción de que Michelle no había escrito y la molestia de darle tanta importancia. Se estiró en la cama y cogió su cuaderno de dibujo. "Asobi Seksu's jueves" jugó en su computadora como quedó mirando la página en blanco de su cuaderno. Por un segundo se dejo llevar por la música, sin hacer nada.

La canción se ahogo con el sonido de la apertura de la puerta delantera, pero Haruka desde su cama había tenido una visión clara de Mina entrando en la sala de estar. "¿Cómo te fue?" Llamó por la puerta abierta, a la vez que silenciaba el equipo.

Mina se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio de Haruka. "Voy a decirte una cosa, y no me vas a creer."

Haruka se incorporó. "conseguiste el papel?"

"No. Bueno. No lo sé. "

"Oh." Haruka apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera. "Vamos entonces. No me mantengas en suspenso. "

Mina se apoyó contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. "Adivina con lo quien lo tuve que hacer."

"Um, la persona con la que tuviste que audicionar?"

Mina sonrió. ¿Y quién crees que era? "Suspiró ante la mirada en blanco de Haruka. "Aquí hay una pista: ella es protagonista en la película".

Le tomó a Haruka un instante más de lo que probablemente tendría que pensar en Michiru Kaioh, y cuando lo hizo, dejó caer su mandíbula. "De ninguna manera!".

Mina se limitó a asentir, sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

"Besaste a Michiru Kaioh?" Haryka pregunto en estado de shock, tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de la idea de su mejor amiga besándose con la actriz.

"Mmhmm". Mina se apartó de la puerta y se sentó en la cama de Haruka. "Tuvimos esta escena coqueteándonos totalmente, que al parecer sólo sería el ambiente. Y luego tuve que darle un beso. "

"Wow", dijo Haruka, tratando de imaginarse todo y fracaso.

"Realmente pensé que sería más raro, pero... no sé. Yo estaba totalmente en la escena y actuar con Michiru fue muy intenso, ¿sabes? Y cuando llegó el momento de besarla yo no estaba nerviosa en absoluto. Era tan buena".

"Besarla?" Haruka estaba tratando de estar entusiasmada por lo de Mina, pero sus emociones no la dejaban. Se sentía extraña de repente, presa de un torbellino de emociones que no tenían sentido para ella.

-"No Haru, me refiero a toda la experiencia. La primera audición estuvo muy bien, pero era mucho más difícil en esta ocasión. Supongo que porque estaba actuando con alguien en vez de sólo leer las líneas. Pero, ¡oh Dios mío, me besó Michiru Kaioh" Mina estaba prácticamente saltando en la cama.

Haruka forzó una sonrisa, la curiosidad podía más que ella. "¿Y cómo estuvo eso?"

Mina sonrió. "Hacía calor. Y estar esperando hacia que parezca aún más caliente porque yo realmente quiero este papel".

Haruka quería saber más, quería saber pero no sabía cómo pedir. Decidió dejarlo pasar. Fue cuando comenzó a sentirse incómoda. "Así que cuando sabes si lo tienes?"

Mina se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea. Esperemos que mañana. "Se puso de pie. "Voy a llamar a todas las personas que conozco y decirles que me he besado con Michiru Kaioh. Voy poner celosa a tanta gente esta noche. "

Haruka la vio alejarse, tratando de descifrar qué pasaba cuando pensaba en el beso de Mina y Michiru que le molestaba tanto. Quizás nada, consideró. Tal vez sólo estaba frustrada de que no pudo llegar a una sola idea para la pared de Michiru y cualquier mención de la actriz sólo servía para hacerla sentirse decaída.

Eso tenía que ser, decidió, colocando la música de nuevo; eso, o Sindrome pre menstrual, añadió, golpeo una tecla del ordenador para hacer desaparecer el protector de pantalla. Miró a su bandeja de entrada porque no podía evitarlo, pero no había nada nuevo.

Suspiró y abrió un nuevo correo electrónico.

**_Para: Michelle Raye_**

**_De:H. Tenoh_**

**_Asunto: Al azar y una pregunta totalmente fuera de contexto_**

**_¿Alguna vez te sentiste rara sin razón?_**

**_-Haruka._**

**_ PD : Este correo electrónico es un intento descarado para_**

**_que me escribas de nuevo. ¿Dónde estas?_**

**_P.P.D. ¿Terminaste Harry Potter?_**

Haruka pensó en Michiru Kaioh mientras escribía las palabras finales, y se le ocurrió que podía haberle hecho a la actriz la misma pregunta.

Haruka miraba pensativa la pantalla durante un tiempo antes de presionar enviar.

*QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Las luces estaban encendidas en su apartamento cuando llegó a casa y Michiru si no hubiera sido advertida por el portero que había un invitado inesperado, podría haber sido afectada.

"Darien?" - Le dijo.

"Aquí".

Michiru siguió el sonido de su voz y encontró a su mejor amigo en la cocina, sentado en uno de los taburetes que Ami había traído en un momento de desafío. Darien estaba vestido de manera informal en una camiseta azul y pantalones vaqueros, y aunque nada en su conducta traicionó a su estado de ánimo, Michiru noto que algo andaba mal.

"Oye", le dijo, mirándolo con atención. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Darien suspiró y la miró. "Creo que necesito romper con Ami."

A Michiru el corazón se le encogió. -Oh, no. ¿Por qué? "Frunció el ceño ante él. "¿La estas engañando? Mejor que no sea eso-

"No la estoy engañando", interrumpió en tono frustrado. "Es todo..." Hizo un gesto con las manos alrededor. Luego miró indignado. "Tú sabes que yo tuve que deshacerme de todas mi pornografía?"

Michiru no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso. "Um... ¿de acuerdo?

"Me preocupaba que ella lo encontrara y quisiera verlas y luego le encendiese fuego y se diera cuenta de que tal vez preferiría tener una novia."

Michiru puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó el abrigo, drapeado y lo dejo en el mostrador. -Sí, porque Lesbianas perras II puede tener ese efecto en una mujer. "

"Uno nunca sabe. Ah, y por cierto, de nada. "

"Tengo miedo de preguntar."

"Dejé todo en tu casa", dijo, guiñando un ojo. "Supuse que podría divertirte un poco."

"¡Excelente! Voy a invitar a Ami y lo podemos disfrutar juntas. "

Darien frunció el ceño. "Eso no es justo".

"Estás siendo idiota," dijo ella secamente, y se acercó a la nevera a buscar una botella de agua. "Hay que poner tu ego masculino a un lado y aceptar a través de tu cabeza dura que ella te ama. Dios sabe por qué. "

"Soy realmente bueno en la cama. Y yo soy bastante cariñoso".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? Deja de ser tan cobarde y admite que también estás totalmente enamorado de ella y que te asusta porque tienes la madurez emocional de un mosquito. "

"Hmm ..." Darien pareció considerar esto, entonces levantó la vista bruscamente. "Oye, no tenias esa audición con la rubia sexy hoy?"

Michiru dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se apoyó en el mostrador, los pensamientos del beso vinieron a su mente. "Nos dimos un beso. Parecía una eternidad hasta que finalmente Naomi grito corte. "

-Me pregunto si Ami consiguió algo de eso en vídeo? " Darien se quedó pensativo. "Hombre, eso espero. ¿Cómo fue hacerlo? ¿Hubo lengua? "

Michiru puso los ojos en él.

Darien sólo sonrió. "Oh, vamos. Dime una cosa. ¿Te ha gustado? "

Michiru pensó en el momento en que lo hicieron. Había habido una fracción de segundo de pánico en el que se había olvidado que se suponía que debía estar actuando. Pero se había ingeniado para hundirse de nuevo en el personaje, y luego se había sentido como cualquier otro beso que había llegado jamás antes. "Sus labios eran suaves," dijo ella, porque ese había sido su primera impresión. "Pero aparte de eso, era...actuación."

"Deberías haber recibido una audición de Harum."

Michiru frunció el ceño brevemente. "Haruka".

"Haruka, lo siento", por modificarlo. "¿Cómo va eso, de todos modos?"

-Bueno, todavía estoy mintiéndole a ella, y antes, me bese con su mejor amiga. Así pues, dímelo.

Darien sonrió. "Eso suena como mi vida en la universidad."

Michiru suspiró. "¿No crees que Ami se preguntara ¿dónde estás?"

-Sí, probablemente lo es. "Él se puso serio de repente. "Y tienes razón, estoy totalmente loco por ella."

"Loco es la palabra operativa aquí."

"Y me vuelve loco." –dijo Darien

Michiru sonrió con simpatía. "Pero no hagas nada estúpido. O... ya sabes, nada más estúpido de lo que sueles hacer. "

"Yo no puedo hacer tal promesa." Darien se levantó y cogió su abrigo del taburete a su lado."Así que cuando le estás diciendo la verdad a Haruka?

-"No lo sé. Pronto".

Darien la miró, pero no dijo nada. Le ofreció una sonrisa amable y la besó en la mejilla. "Ella no te va a odiar".

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

Se encogió de hombros. –"No lo sé. Sólo pensé que era una de esas cosas que querías que diga. Como 'vas a estar bien'". -Muy bien. Sólo a anímate a tener sexo con ella. Está mucho mejor eso ". Él sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Gracias por la conversación. Me siento mucho mejor ".

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo!"

Darien se echó a reír y salió por la puerta.

Michiru quedó de espaldas contra el mostrador, dejando que el silencio descienda sobre ella. Sus pensamientos oscilaron en nada en particular de Haruka y viceversa.

Mañana, decidió. Le diría a Haruka la verdad mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comentarios<em>**_**:**_

_**Si me divertí con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado a ustedes **_**_también_**

_**Gracias por los comentarios.**_


	36. Chapter 36 Feliz Cumpleaños Haruka

**CAPITULO 36**

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARUKA<strong>

Michiru despertó a un martilleo en la ojos se abrieron despacio, intentando enfocar la brumosidad de su entorno.

La hora del día permaneció en el misterio hasta que su visión se aclaró, 9:30 AM. Se levanto y camino hasta una pequeña sala de estar que tenia en su departamento que al igual que toda a excepción de su habitación estaba vacia; su mirada aterrizó sin querer en los retratos enmarcados a lo largo de la pared.

Michiru encontraba fascinante pensar que cada forma, cada color, era un mero aliento vital de las manos de Haruka.

Al instante se preguntó qué aspecto tendría la rubia mientras pintaba. Le llevó a preguntarse si alguna vez lo averiguaría. De las pinturas, su mirada fue a la ventana. El cielo estaba gris, o quizá era sólo la pinta que tenía Nueva York a las nueve de la mañana.

Michiru nunca se había parado a notarlo ía algo en la ciudad que le hacía a Michiru, sentirse sola; alienada de un mundo que buscaba abrazarla.

Nueva York le hacía desear algo más allá del silencio de un apartamento vacío era la íntima proximidad a la esperanza lo que le llevaba a desear cosas que nunca creyó necesarias.O su ausencia, pensó, girando la cabeza para enfrentar el techo. Su mente regresó a su conversación con Mina la noche anterior el día de la audición

* * *

><p><strong>Flasback<strong>

Estaban terminando de recoger las cosas para retirarse del set, cuando Michiru se le acerco a Mina

"Estuviste muy bien, espero que consigas el papel" Decia Michiru sinceramente

"Gracias" Dijo Mina nerviosa –"Tu también estuviste genial, aunque bueno eres Michiru Kahio y siempre actuas genial soy una gran fan, pero eso ya te lo habia dicho"

"Gracias; ….ammmm y como esta Haruka?" – Dijo Michiru sin pensar, la verdad moria de ganas de saber algo de la rubia

"Genial!, sabes mañana es su cumpleaños"

"Deveras?" Dijo Michiru finjiendo el desconocer la situación, pero la verdad esa era la razón de la pregunta que habia hecho a Mina, mañana era 27 de enero.

"Eh, ¿quieres salir con nosotras mañana por la noche?, ya le dije a Anthony y dijo que si"

Michiru empezó a decir no, mas que con la presencia de Anthony hacia que le doliera el estomago, pero se interrumpió.

"Oh, venga," insistió Mina. "¡Será divertido! ¿Tienes planes o algo así?"

Deprimirse le vino a la mente. "No realmente,"admitió.

"¿Entonces?" persistió Mina. Michiru miró la suplicante cara de Mina y cedió.

"Esta bien," dijo preguntándose qué la poseía para seguir cavando su propia tumba.Y sabiendo demasiado bien la respuesta.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

* * *

><p>De repente se le vino a la mente Naomi Mosier. La director era era bella, Michiru tenía que admitirlo. Y no podía negar el pequeño revoloteo de excitación que le provocaba saber que otra mujer estaba interesada en ella, pero no quera engañarla ni engañarse asi misma Suspiró, sabiendo que Darien le diría que fuera a por ello. O, al menos, no evitase que sucediese. ¿Pero podía hacerlo? ¿Era injusto usar una para reemplazar la otra? ¿Importaba cuando no había nada que reemplazar? ¿Era Naomi una puerta abierta? Haruka era un muro de ladrillo sin la apertura obvia.<p>

Michiru sonrió, pensando en Harry Potter y la secreta combinación de ladrillos que llevaba al Callejón Diagon. Tras girar los ojos al cielo, se concentró de nuevo en las pinturas. Tras esta noche, Haruka sabría la verdad; Michiru juró decírsela. Era el único regalo de cumpleaños que no sería una mentira.

La actriz cerró los ojos y deseó que su mente la imitara. Era demasiado pronto para la realidad.

**QQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQ<strong>

Ami y Darien excavaron en su desayuno con energía, y Michiru se pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que habían comido. Viéndolos ahora, sentados en su cocina, metiendo bocados de huevo y tocino en la boca como si hubieran estado vagando por el desierto y finalmente encontraron un oasis.

"Dios, esto es tan bueno," dijo Darien, mientras masticaba. "¿Qué has puesto en esto?"

"Huevos", dijo Michiru. Mirándolos por un momento largo. "Lo siento, muchachos pasaron la semana pasada en la selva?"

Ami se tomo la mitad del vaso de jugo de naranja antes de responder. "Nosotros, eh, fue una larga noche."

"Estábamos hablando," dijo Darien.

"Hablando", Ami se hizo eco rápidamente.

"Correcto". Dijo Michiru pero todos podían ver las comillas alrededor de la palabra "hablando", pero sonrió de todos modos. Se inclinó contra el contador que los separaba.

"Entonces", dijo Ami. "Para que nos llamaste? No es que no apreciemos el desayuno, porque lo hacemos. "

Michiru aclaro su garganta. "Hoy es 27 de enero saben; y estoy planeando decirle la verdad a Haruka. Hoy".

Dejaron de comer abruptamente.

Darien frunció el ceño. "Que tiene que ver la fecha?"

"Es su cumpleaños" dijo Michiru como si fuera lo mas obvio "y Mina me ha invitado a su salir con ella esta noche"

¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?" –Pregunto Ami

"¿Por qué no lo seria?"

Dejó el tenedor y la miró, sus ojos azules brillaban con algo así como preocupación. "Porque ¿impedirías la liberación de todos los mensajes de correo electrónico a la prensa?"

Michiru casi suspiró. "Ella no haría eso".

"No puedes saber eso". –Dijo Darien

"Yo sé que ella no lo haría". Michiru insistió porque estaba segura de que era verdad. Haruka nunca caería tan bajo.

"Tal vez deberías hacer que firme un acuerdo de no divulgación antes de decirle." Dijo Ami.

Michiru no había previsto esto. Los meses de burlas sólo la habían preparado para más burlas. "¿Están bromeando?"

"Me hiciste firmar una", señaló Ami.

Michiru suspiro entonces. Se puso sería. "Mira, voy a decirle la verdad. Hoy. Para bien o para mal Quiero llevar esto hasta el final. Y necesito que estén conmigo con esto".

Intercambiaron miradas en cuestión, pero finalmente asintieron. "¿Cuál es tu plan para decirle?" Darien cogió su tenedor de nuevo y Michiru se relajo.

"Bueno," Michiru comenzó, "No tengo ni idea. Es por eso que ustedes están aquí. Me imaginé que me podrían ayudar a ensayar ".

"Ensayar", repitió Ami, mirando dudosa. "En caso de que no sea un poco más natural? En caso de que no salga del corazón? "

"Sí, sí quiero caer completamente delante de ella."

"Bueno," dijo Darien, "que hay sobre...besarla?. Ella va a estar tan asustada cuando lo hagas, y por la forma en que eres realmente Michelle, que va a estar demasiado distraída para notarlo."

Michiru resistió el impulso de golpearlo en la cabeza. "¿Por qué no solo me muestro a ella cuando le digo?"

"Eso podría funcionar también".

Michiru se volvió hacia Ami. "Alguna idea?"

"Puedes decírselo sólo por correo electrónico."

Michiru lo había considerado. "Pero entonces corremos el riesgo de que no crea en mí".

Darien rio entre dientes. "Puedes adjuntar una foto tuya mostrando un cartel que diga, 'realmente no es verdad".

Michiru agarró su plato y coloco fuera de su alcance.

"Oye!" Darien hizo un mohín, sosteniendo su tenedor de manera amenazante. "Devuélvemelo."

Michiru lo ignoro. "Pensé en que después de la salida esta noche solo invitarla a casa y ... y entonces ... sólo decirle".

Darien llego alrededor de la isla para recuperar su plato por atrás. Michiru lo dejó.

"Entonces eso es lo que debes hacer, quien sabe talvez si esta ebria no le tome importancia", dijo Ami.

Michiru suspiro. Eso es lo que haría. Invitar a Haruka después de la salida con Mina y Anthony y luego confesarse. Pero, ¿cómo confesarse? ¿Cómo empezar a explicar?

**QQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQ<strong>

Otro día más de clase y Haruka no podría haber estado más encantada de tenerlo todo atrás de ella. Subió al ascensor hasta su piso viendo la luz vacilante por encima de su cabeza. El ascensor se quejo con el esfuerzo de su existencia, y Haruka brevemente se pregunto qué sentiría si de repente cayera en picada y fuera a dar al suelo. Pero el pensamiento morboso fue empujado a un lado. Las puertas se abrieron, lenta y ruidosamente, pero con orgullo - como diciendo, "Y aquí, pensando que no lo haría".

El pasillo estaba bien iluminado, era sorprendente. Una nueva bombilla de luz? Haruka se pregunto. Un vecino doblo la esquina, arrastrando a lo largo a un niño que estaba gritando algo que Haruka no podía entender. La rubia trató de sonreír educadamente, tratando de ofrecer algo parecido a comprensión, incluso simpatía. Pero ¿qué sabía Haruka acerca de tener un hijo? La cuestión era muy clara en la cara del vecino, ya que pasó en silencio con el chico por detrás, gritando.

Haruka abrio la puerta y se resguardo en el interior del apartamento. El televisor estaba encendido lo que significaba que Mina no fue al trabajo.

"Estoy en casa!" Llamó. Cerró la puerta y dejó caer las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. E hizo su camino a la sala de estar.

Mina estaba descansando en el sofá, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa de café y el equipo de Haruka en su regazo. Cuando la miró sonriendo. "Adivina quién ha sido admitida en la próximo película Michiru Kaioh?"

A Haruka le tomó unos largos segundos dar una respuesta a Mina. "Te llamaron? Lo tienes? "

"Hace una hora. Llamé para decírtelo, pero me dio el contestador de voz. "

"Yo apague el teléfono para la clase." Haruka sonreía, tratando de crear el nivel apropiado de entusiasmo, pero Mina parecía calmada; como si estuviera por encima de todo, lo que hizo que Haruka no esté segura de qué decir. Por último, se dejo caer en el sofá junto a su amiga y le dijo: "¿Cómo puedes están tan despreocupada?"

Mina volvió la cabeza en dirección a Haruka, su cabello rubia liso sostenido por un surtido de palillos pegados en la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Yo gritaba y saltaba tanto que uno de los vecinos vino a decirme que me vaya al infierno. Y ahora... bueno ahora estoy agotada maldita sea. Tu, sin embargo, tienes mucho que gritar y saltar para ponerte al día…; por cierto "Feliz cumpleaños!, aprovecharemos esta noche para celebrar todo lo que nos ha pasado te parece".

Haruka sonrio, "Me parece genial"

"Grandioso!"- Dijo Mina "Ya hable con Anthony y ayer invite a Michiru Kahio espero no te importe"

Haruka se quedo de piedra procesando la información, "Michiru Kaioh, en serio?, que te dijo"

"Que si" dijo Mina como si fuera algo completamente extraño "Recuerda que estas por pintar su piso, asi que te conoce"

"Y Anthony?"-Dijo la Rubia

"Claro! con quien se supones que vas a bailar; No todos los días se cumplen 21" –Dijo Mina con una sonrisa "Asi que estarán aca alrededor de las seis, asi que que haras en la tarde?"

-"Mi hermano y Mark me han invitado a almorzar asi que estare aca alrededor de las cuatro"

-"Perfecto" –Dijo Mina sonriendo

Haruka solo asintió y se dirigió a la habitación

**QQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Alrededor de la cuatro Haruka regreso al apartamento con muchas bolsas de compras. –"Mark y William se volvieron locos comprándome cosas"

"Genial!" – Dijo Mina al ver la cantidad de cosas que traia Haruka

"Que estás haciendo?" –Dijo Haruka sonriendo al regresar de su habitación y ver a Mina en la computadora inclinandose a mirar en la pantalla.

"Investigando", simplemente dijo Mina. "O acechando, según cómo se mire. He estado investigando a todo el mundo que trabaja en la película. A Michiru Kaioh la dejé para el final pensé que podríamos acecharla juntas. "

Haruka frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, despojándose de su chaqueta. Hacía calor en el apartamento. "No quiero acechar a Michiru Kaioh."

"Oh, vamos, seguro que quieres hacerlo", dijo Mina en tono casi de queja. "Ella está en toda la web. Podemos leer todos los chismes y luego cada una de nosotras puede averiguar por turnos, lo que es cierto. Por ejemplo, fue vista muy cerca de su co-estrella de Guardian hace unas semanas en algún evento de caridad. ¿Podríamos saber si están juntos? Él es muy sexy".

Era la primera vez que Haruka había pensado en la posibilidad de que Michiru Kaioh no esté sola, y una parte de ella se preguntaba ¿qué otra cosa podría revelar la web sobre la actriz. Se sentó de nuevo hacia abajo. "No voy a preguntarle si está saliendo con alguien".

"¿Por qué no? Eso es bastante fácil de introducir en una conversación." Mina paso su atención a la pantalla. "¿Sabías que Michiru ni siquiera es su nombre real?, bueno si solo que se lo cambio de pequeña"

A Haruka no le sorprendió, pero de repente estaba curiosa. "¿Cuál es su nombre real?"

"Er," dijo Mina distraídamente, mirando algo en la pantalla. "Espera. Pondré su nombre en Wikipedia. "

Haruka espero pacientemente, su mente aún trataba de asimilar el hecho de que su mejor amiga había aterrizado dentro de un papel en una película. Interpretando a una lesbiana. Una lesbiana que llega a tener relaciones sexuales con Michiru Kaioh. Haruka parpadeo ante cualquier imagen mental de lo que podría conllevar.

"Muy bien, lo encontré", dijo Mina. " 'Michiru Kaioh, Michelle Kaioh Raye nació el 6 de marzo de , 19 -'"

"Espera, ¿qué?" Haruka agarró el portátil repentina y algo violentamente y se lo quito a Mina. Leyó una vez más las palabras, hundiéndose en su significado. Ese era el nombre de Michelle. Era la fecha de nacimiento de Michelle. ¿Qué diablos? Haruka entregó de nuevo la computadora a Mina, hilando con la cabeza varias preguntas.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" dijo Mina en tono de pregunta. "Haru?"

Haru forzó una sonrisa. "Ah, nada. Perdón. Um... yo sólo tengo que recostarme, creo. Calambres. Además ya es tarde asi que me dare un baño y me cambiare" Comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación y cerró la puerta, sabiendo que Mina estaría golpeando eventualmente. Miró alrededor de la sala, y realmente no veía nada. Su mente estaba en una carrera. Michelle. Tal vez era una coincidencia? Esas cosas pasan. ¿No?

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Horas después, Michiru miró críticamente su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor. Tenía pobre iluminación y una gran abolladura, de lo que parecía un furioso puño, distorsionando la abolladura momentáneamente distrajo a la actriz de su autoevaluación. Le hizo preguntarse qué podría provocar tan violenta acción.

Le había costado horas decidirse por vaqueros y camiseta blanca sin mangas. Como tardía ocurrencia había optado también por una chaqueta de cuero. Por si acaso iban a cenar al Polo Norte. Agitó la cabeza y nerviosamente lanzó arriba su mirada, hacia los números sobre las puertas del ascensor. Los primeros dos números faltaban y el resto se negaba a iluminarse.

Michiru no tenía idea en qué planta estaba. Esperaba que se parase en la correcta. Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron dolorosamente. Intentó desesperadamente ignorar el dolor de estómago que acompañaba la anticipación de ver a Haruka. Asegurándose que la tarjeta de cumpleaños que había escogido aún estaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento.

A pesar de encontrarla abierta, sintió la necesidad de llamar.

"¿Michiru?" llamó Mina desde alguna parte en el apartamento.

Entrando, Michiru dijo en respuesta, "Sí."

Mina apareció un momento después, llevando una bata de seda y una toalla rosa alrededor de la cabeza. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿es Prada?"

A Michiru la pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja. Por reflejo miró detrás de ella. Entonces comprendió que Mina estaba refiriéndose a su chaqueta. "Eso creo," contestó, sintiéndose avergonzada. Vaya con vestir de sport.

"Estuve mirando en un centro comercial exactamente esa misma chaqueta," anunció Mina. "Por supuesto, tampoco podía permitírmela." Se rió."¿Quieres ayudarme a decidir qué llevar?"

Michiru agradeció que Mina nunca se centrase mucho tiempo en un tema de conversación. "No soy muy experta en moda," admitió la actriz. De hecho, antes había tenido que llamar a Ami para preguntar qué conjunto debía llevar. Siempre útil, Ami había respondido, "Estás sexy con todo." Quizás era hora de invertir en un amigo gay.

"Entonces puedes hacerme compañía," Mina sugirió. "Llamé a un chico Jeremy y podría accidentalmente tropezarse allí con nosotras. Así que esta noche tengo que vestirme para impresionar."

Michiru no se molestó en preguntar donde era"allí". Ya podía ver que esto había sido un error. Aún no habían ido a ninguna parte y Michiru ya se sentía como una la que desentonaba con respecto a pareja. Inconscientemente, miró hacia la alcoba de Haruka y notó quela puerta estaba cerrada pero las luces no.

"Está cambiándose acaba de regresar de una salida de su hermano y su novio," explicó Mina.

El timbre sonó antes de que Michiru tuviera oportunidad de comentar."Anthony," adivinó Mina, yendo hacia el interfono. Apretó el botón y habló al altavoz. "Lárgate, no queremos nada.

"Una voz masculina se rió. "¿Estás segura? Tengo ofertas estupendas en relojes y productos capilares." Michiru giró los ojos al cielo. "Muy bien," accedió Mina, tras dos segundos de fingida consideración. "Sube." Abrió la puerta y se volvió a Michiru.

"Voy a cambiarme. Pueden entretenerse juntos." La tarde acababa de ir de mal a peor.

"Claro," se encontró diciendo. ¿Por qué no? Tenía sentido que se quedase atrapada a solas con el que al parecer pretendía ser el novio de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada.

_Debo haber sido político en otra vida_ , pensó Michiru. Mina empezó a ir hacia su cuarto pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta de repente. "Ya pronto se les unira Haruka".

Anthony no se molestó en llamar a la puerta medio abierta y entró directo. Le tomó un momento notar a Michiru, pero cuando lo hizo, pareció verdaderamente sorprendido. "Hola," saludó, su mirada yendo de Michiru a la alcoba de Haruka.

"Hola," contestó Michiru con urbanidad. "Haruka se esta terminando de arreglar

"Sí, lo sé," contestó Anthony alzando su móvil. "Acabo de hablar con ella."

Michiru se sentía como para exhibir su propio móvil. No estaba segura por qué. Hay algo en los celos que le hace a uno hacer tonterías.

"No sabía que tú y Haruka eran tan buenas amigas" comentó Anthony.

Michiru no estaba segura de cómo contestar a eso. Supuso que aludía al hecho de que iba a salir con ellos y dijo, "Mina me invitó." De repente se sintió torpe. ¿Qué pensaría Haruka de que les acompañara? ¿No tenía Michiru Kaioh cosas mejores que hacer? ¿Y qué estaba intentado demostrar?

"Bueno, creo que es genial por tu parte el venir," contestó.

Hubo un súbito vacío en la conversación que Anthony inmediatamente llenó, "¿Así que disfrutas actuar?"

"Sí," contestó Michiru. ¿Qué más había que decir? Se apoyó contra la parte de atrás del sofá y se cruzó de brazos. Imaginó que conversar con Anthony sería una prueba de fuerza de voluntad. No podía figurarse qué veía Haruka en él. Era aceptablemente bien parecido, pero nada excepcional. Haruka podía hacerlo mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor.

"¿A que te dedicas" pregunto Michiru solo por preguntar

Anthony se encogió de hombros. "Por el momento trabajo en una floristería," contestó. "Sé que suena algo gay, pero paga decentemente y es bastante fácil."

_Perdedor, _pensó Michiru. "Interesante," comentó en cambio."

Pero estoy pagándome la universidad," agregó, su pecho ligeramente inchado ante el anuncio. "Realmente soy artista."

_Es cierto_. De repente Michiru recordó qué veía Haruka en él. Se preguntó si era bueno. "Debe ser agradable conocer a alguien que también es artista."

Anthony asintió. "Sí, Haruka es realmente estupenda. Empecé a hablar con ella porque estaba impresionado con parte de su obra, verdaderamente sobrecogedora, espero que algun día me de una oportunidad."

Michiru asintió sintiéndose mareada sin saber que mas decir, como podía competir con él, partiendo del hecho que el "él" era el mayor de sus problemas. Por suerte, no tuvo que salir con nada.

Ya que Mina salio de su dormitorio y se volvió a Michiru. "¿Qué piensas?" preguntó, refiriéndose al traje que estaba llevando.

Michiru pensó que estaba estupenda. "Muy bonito," dijo.

"Eres chica, no cuentas," comentó Mina, volviéndose a Anthony. "¿Y bien?"

"Te lo haría," Anthony respondió, guiñando un ojo.

Mina sonrió. "Gracias, Tony." Miró a Michiru. "¿Ves? Es lo que deberías haber dicho."

Michiru se rió, preguntándose qué habría dicho Mina si, de hecho, hubiera contestado de esa forma.

"¿Qué bolso?" Mina preguntó, levantando unos cuatro diferentes. Miró a Michiru con expectación.

"Um, el negro," sugirió.

"Bien, me alegra que también lo creas." Mina echó los otros bolsos al dormitorio e hizo una pose. "¿Cómo estoy ahora?"

"Bien," dijo Mina; agitó la cabeza y echó una ojeada a Anthony. "¿Das el tono?"

"Todavía te lo haría."

Mina miró significativamente a Michiru. "Yo también te lo haría," dijo finalmente la aguamarina.

"Excelente," Mina contestó, sonriendo. "Esperemos que Jere—"

Haruka abrió la puerta a su dormitorio y apagó laluz antes de salir. "Lista," dijo interrumpiendo a Mina a media frase. Mihciru miró a Haruka y sintió precipitarse la sangre en su cuerpo hacia un punto muy específico. Parpadeó." Lo escogió Mark," dijo Haruka a modo de explicación. Parecía levemente avergonzada.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._ La mirada de Michiru viajó desde las botas de cuero, a los ceñidos pantalones de cuero y al top negro. Logró cerrar la boca antes de que nadie lo notara, entonces se obligó a desviar la mirada. Anthony estaba ciertamente babeando. Michiru sintió una punzada de envidia recorrer su cuerpo y su mandíbula se tensó. Mantuvo los ojos enfocados en el poyete de la cocina para que no le tentase mirar a Haruka.

"¡Le dices a Mark que me lleve de compras la próxima vez!" dijo Mina asintiendo con aprobación. "¿Está la chica del cumpleaños lista parala fiesta?" Haruka asintió. "Vamos."

Haruka dejo que su mirada cayera en Michiru. "Oh, hola," dijo, aun pensando lo que habia sucedido solo unas horas antes

"Hola," replicó Michiru. "Feliz cumpleaños,"añadió desmañadamente.

Haruka sonrió. "Gracias" Dijo sin poder despejar su mirada de Michiru pensando la relación de Michelle Raye y Michiru Kaioh

"Bueno Vamonos" –Dijo Mina sin darse cuenta de la reacción de ambas mujeres

Michiru suspiró y siguió el grupo fuera del apartamento. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**QQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka estaba pasándolo mal manteniendo su mirada apartada de Michiru, quien era realmente, porque esos profundos ojos azules seguían llamándola. Durante la mayoría de la tarde, Haruka había estado intentando apartar la figura de Michelle y Michiru Kaioh de ella pero habia sido casi imposible por qué la aguamarina aceptó venir.¿Se habían hecho ella y Mina tan buenas amigas? ¿Por qué eso le molestaba? ¿no tenía Michiru Kaioh nada mejor que hacer? Incapaz de salir con una respuesta, Haruka lanzó una mirada alrededor de la pequeña mesa, que estaba a rebosar con botellas de cerveza vacías y vasitos de caballito. Mina, Jeremy y Anthony habían reclamado la mayoría del alcohol, mientras Haruka todavía estaba dándole coba a su primera Corona legalmente comprada.

Michiru, por otro lado, había optado para una piña colada virgen. Haruka no estaba segura qué deducir de ese pedido. ¿No bebía Michiru nada? Haruka deseó tener las agallas de hacerle preguntas a Michiru pero sabia que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Y aún así, todo lo que Haruka podía hacer era agarrar la levemente la tibia Corona y tomar otro sorbo.

Inadvertidamente, su mirada fue por la mesa y aterrizó en el rostro perfecto de Michiru. La actriz estaba mirando a la última víctima del karaoke en el escenario, lo que le daba a Haruka amplia oportunidad de estudiar las pensativas facciones en la cara de esa mujer tan intrigante para ella. Pero, en lugar de aprovechar la situación, Haruka aparto la vista y la pose en Anthony quien estaba siendo inusualmente silencioso, probablemente debido en parte a todo el alcohol que había consumido.

Sin embargo no parecía particularmente borracho;sólo callado. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando el móvil de Anthony sonó.

"¿Sí?" contestó, metiendo un dedo en la orejades ocupada para bloquear el ruido. Haruka observó el desfile de gestos que aparecían en la cara de Anthony mientras ella intenta badescifrar la naturaleza de la llamada."¿Él está bien?" preguntó Anthony. "¿Entonces por qué tengo que ir? Es el cumpleaños de Haruka.¡esta bien! ¡Esta bien!" Cerró de golpe el móvil y miró a Haruka con aire de disculpa. "Mi hermano se torció el tobillo o algo así. Mamá quiere que los encuentre en el hospital."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó Haruka automáticamente. Anthony agitó la cabeza y se levantó. "Na, te mereces algo mejor que pasar el resto de tu cumpleaños en el hospital. Te llamaré mañana," prometió agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Haruka le devolvió el besó, pero se apartó tras unmomento. "Esta bien," concordó.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Anthony.

"¿Quieres marcharte?" pregunto Mina

"No," contestó Haruka. "¿Por qué debería?" Le echó un vistazo rápido a Michiru para atrapar esos intensos ojos azules contemplándola. Haruka miró a Mina al instante.

Mina le lanzó una mirada a Jeremy, entonces de nuevo a Haruka. "Bueno, justamente Jeremy estaba hablándome de este club realmente bueno en las afueras."

"Tiene luces de neón por todas partes," añadió Jeremy.

Haruka supuso que intentaban implicar un cambio de situación. "¿Otro club de baile?" preguntó, no sintiéndose como para bailar.

"Bueno, también puedes sentarte allí," contestó Mina. "Como haces ahora."

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Como que me está entrando la música de karaoke," dijo, pensando que era una buena forma de darle a Mina tiempo a solas con Jeremy. "Por qué no siguen sin mi. Oh, y con Michiru, si quieres."

"Pero es tu cumpleaños," discutió Mina. "No voy a dejarte sola."

Haruka seguía mirando a Jeremy, intentando darle a Mina algún tipo de señal de que entendía. "En realidad," dijo, mirando su reloj, "es pasada medianoche, así que eres libre."

Mina suspiró. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí," contestó Haruka. "Tras esa salida de compras con Mark, me siento absolutamente satisfecha con sentarme aquí y escuchar música mala."

"¿Sola?" Michiru finalmente habló. "En realidad, creo que me quedaré por aquí y también escucharé música mala. Como que me está gustando."

Haruka se mordió el labio ante el anuncio. ¿Michiru Kaioh deseaba quedarse con ella? ¿Por qué? Mina no ofreció mucha queja después de eso."Ok, entonces las veo luego," dijo. Se detuvo lo suficiente para preguntarle a Haruka, "¿Pasaste un buen cumpleaños?"

"El mejor," le aseguró Haruka. "Gracias"

"Feliz cumpleaños," dijo Jeremy, entonces siguió a Mina fuera del bar.

Haruka no estaba completamente segura de qué hacer o decir. En realidad, podía pensar unas cuantas cosas, simplemente no tenía las agallas de decirlas. Aún no, al menos. Volcó su atención al hombre en el escenario, que estaba en mitad de cantar una desafinada rendición de Last Dance. Al menos era una buena canción. Estaba tan absorbida en la dolorosa exhibición ante ella que no notó que Michiru se había acercado. Es decir, hasta que sintió el suave aliento en su oreja.

"No te tomé por fan del karaoke," comentó Michiru.

Haruka sonrió. "Disfruto la tortura ocasional."

"Masoquista," le chillo Michiru.

Haruka se volvió, obligando a la actriz a sentarse atrás. "¿Cuál es tu excusa?"

La pregunta pareció coger a la actriz con la guardia baja. Finalmente, dijo, "No me va mucho el baile," dijo.

"O beber," notó Haruka.

Michiru se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta mantener la concentración." Sonrió sesgadamente. "Aunque creo que le pusieron ron por equivocación a esto."

Haruka arqueó una ceja. "¿Puedo verlo?"

Michiru le entregó la bebida y esperó pacientemente que Haruka la probase."Definitivamente no es virgen," confirmó Haruka, devolviéndoselo en seguida.

Michiru tomó un sorbo. "Me siento picarona tan sólo bebiéndola."

Haruka estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Michiru inocentemente.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, divertida. "Es queno esperaba que dijeras eso." No que tuviera la menor idea de qué debiera esperar. Su atenciónde repente fue al escenario, donde acababa la actuación anterior. "¿Sabes cantar?" se encontró preguntando.

"Cantar no está en mi curriculum, si es lo que preguntas," contestó Michiru echando una preocupada ojeada al escenario.

Haruka sonrió perversamente, preguntándose si las pocas botellas de Corona que habia tomado estaba surtiendo efecto, o simplemente había perdido la cabeza. "Te desafío,"dijo.

"¿Me desafías a qué?" Michiru preguntó pareciendo perpleja. Entonces sus ojos captaron el significado. "¿Allí arriba?"

Haruka asintió, imaginando que no tenía nada que perder. "Sí," contestó. "Canta.. um, Like A Virgin."

Michiru inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Haruka con curiosidad. "¿Y por qué quieres que haga eso?"

"Eres actriz, ¿no?"

Michiru sonrió y se puso en pie. "Si esto aparece en las noticias de mañana, voy a por ti," dijo y fue hacia el escenario.

Haruka se rió no creyendo a sus ojos. ¿Iba Michiru en serio? Aparentemente sí. La aguamarina subió de un salto al pequeño escenario y agarró el micrófono como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes. La multitud de repente enmudeció.

Haruka echó una mirada alrededor, asombrada por que cada ojo de la sala estaba de repente sobre Michiru. Entonces, también ella, volcó su atención en la actriz sobre el escenario, que parecía haber encontrado la canción que quería. "¿Cómo les va esta noche?" preguntó Michiru.

Algunos contestaron. Algunos aplaudieron. "Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh—" Fue interrumpida por una ruidosa ovación. "Y voy a cantarles una canción. Pero, antes de que lo haga, me gustaría que le desearan a una excelente pintora pero mas importante mi amiga Haruka un feliz cumpleaños. Hoy acaba de cumplir veintiuno."

Haruka se hundió en su silla mientras de repente todos los ojos se volvían hacia ella. Deseó escurrirse bajo la mesa y quedarse allí cuando recordó las palabras "Amiga" que Michiru habia utilizado al referirse a ella, agradecio cuando las felicitaciones de feliz cumpleaños se calmaron y Michiru continuó. " Haruka pidió esta canción y allá va." Agradecida porque el foco ya no estaba sobre ella, Haruka se enderezó. Su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho por razones indescifrables para ella. De repente se sentía exaltada, nerviosa y asombrada. Por un largo momento, todo pareció surreal, apartando los pensamientos que en la tarde la habían abrumado era imposible que Michelle y Michiru fueran la misma persona solo era un casualidad se repetia. Y entonces empezó la canción. Y la gente empezó a vitorear. Y Haruka se encontró incapaz de dejar de reír e incapaz de apartar su mirada de la enigmática mujer del escenario.

"I was beat incompleteI'd been had, I was sad and blue

But you made me feelYeah, you made me feel

Shiny and new Like a virginTouched for the very first time…"

"Me sentía incompleta estafada, estaba triste y deprimida

Pero me hiciste sentir Sí, me hiciste sentir Resplandeciente y nueva

Como una virgen Tocada por primera vez…"

Michiru sacó el micrófono del soporte y saltó fuera del escenario sin perder comba. Empezó a cantarle a una joven pareja cercana. Haruka notó que la mandíbula del chico colgaba levemente abierta, para gran irritación de su compañ actriz le guiñó a la mujer y siguió a una mesa diferente.

Haruka no podía dejar de sonreír y, de vez en cuando, de reírse. En un momento la actriz estaba completamente silenciosa y al siguiente estaba saltando alrededor de la barra, cantando Like A Virgin como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Haruka no tenía ni idea de qué pensar de ello.Y estaba divirtiéndose demasiado para preocuparse al respecto. Cuando Michiru se acercó lo suficiente, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero en un veloz movimiento y se la echó a Haruka. La artista la cogió fácilmente, sus sentidos repentinamente afinados a la agradable mezcla de cuero y perfume.

"You're so fine and you're mine

Make me strong, yeah you make me bold

Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out

What was scared and cold…"

qqqqq

""Estás tan bien y eres mío

Me fortaleces, sí, me haces audaz

Oh, tu amor desheló Sí, tu amor desheló

Lo que estaba asustado y frío…"

La mirada de Haruka capturó la de Michiru y, por un momento interminable, olvidó cómo respirar. De repente Michiru olvidó la letra de la canción que estaba cantando y tuvo que romper el contacto visual con Haruka para leer la letra en la máquina. Por suerte, cogió la siguiente estrofa antes de que desapareciera de la pantalla. Asegurándose de mantener sus ojos lejos de la cara de Haruka, se concentró en el resto de la canción.

"You're so fine and you're mine

I'll be yours 'till the end of time

'Cause you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feelI

've nothing to hide…"

qq

"Estás tan bien y eres mío

Seré tuya hasta el final de los tiempos

Porque que me haces sentir

Sí, me haces sentir

Que no tengo nada que esconder…"

De algún modo logró llegar al final sin mayor catástrofe. Hizo una inclinación al momento que todos empezaron a aplaudir. De algún modo, el acabar de cantar en público no la conmocionaba. Quizás era el ron. Realmente no le gustaba el alcohol. Le hacía hacer tonterías como ésta, pero creía que se lo debía a Haruka ya que aun no habia olvidado su revelación a Haruka. Y ni siquiera estaba entonada. Si se emborrachara, estaba segura que haría un striptease con Human Nature.

Reemplazando el micrófono, se volvió entonces y regresó a la mesa. De repente se le ocurrió que tendría que encarar a Haruka. Esa parte sí que le incomodaba, aunque no retardó su paso.

"Creí que dijiste que cantar no estaba en tu curriculum," comentó Haruka en cuanto Michiru se sentó.

Michiru sonrió. "Lo estuvo," admitió. "Pero lo quité. Ahora está reservado para ocasiones especiales y desafíos ocasionales."

"¿Por qué lo quitaste?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Michiru dijo, "No es algo que me encante. Y cuando empecé, mi agente me dijo que cualquier pequeña habilidad ayudaba. Así que lo puse."

Haruka asintió, su atención repentinamente distraída por la camarera que se acercaba. La camarera puso una nueva piña colada delante de Michiru.

"De ella," dijo indicando una figura solitaria sentada en la barra, Michiru se volvió y alzó su bebida en apreciación. Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a Haruka.

"¿Las mujeres te invitan a copas a menudo?" preguntó Haruka. Michiru estrujó su memoria y se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy segura que ha pasado gente hace cosas extrañas por mí." Casi respingó cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios.¿Demasiado pretencioso?

Pero Haruka simplemente asintió.

Le lanzó una mirada a la mujer de la barra. "Está mirando fijamente," dijo su mirada regresando a la cara de Michiru. "Probablemente te desea."

Casi ahogándose en su bebida, Michiru se quedó mirando a Haruka. "¿Perdona?"

"¿Esa clase de cosa te molesta?" preguntó Haruka. "Quiero decir que las mujeres se interesen en ti."

Michiru no tenía idea de cómo contestar esa pregunta. "No. ¿Por qué?"

Haruka volvió a mirar a la mujer y sonrió. "Te desafío a ir a charlar con ella."

"Um, ¿por qué?"

Haruka sonrió. "Comprobaba dónde trazas la frontera en los retos," contestó.

Michiru entrecerró los ojos, pero sonrió. "Astuta." Miró por encima de su hombro a la mujer. Era de aspecto medio, pero no particularmente del tipo de Michiru. Se volvió a Haruka y sonrió."Muy bien." Se levantó y, tomando su bebida,se dirigido hacia la mujer quien se paralizó al momento que divisó a Michiru yendo hacia ella. La aguamarina tomó asiento en el taburete al lado de ella y sonrió. Le ofreció la mano. "Hola, soy Michiru." Le costó a la mujer un momento recobrar la calma, pero estrechó la mano de Michiru ávidamente.

"Marissa. Marissa Blare."

"Gracias por la copa," dijo sonrisa de Marissa no podría ser más amplia.

"Oh, de nada."

Michiru se inclinó adelante para susurrar en la oreja de la mujer, que se tensó ante el gesto."Ok, no mires pero, ¿sabes la chica con la que estaba sentada?" Marissa asintió. "Hoy es su cumpleaños y está actuando un poco juguetonamente," anunció Michiru sentándose atrás. "Me envió aquí para que hablara contigo… así que no sé…" Marissa miró a Haruka, que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo fingiendo no estar mirando.

"Es hermosa."

Michiru intentó mucho parecer casual al respecto. "¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?" le sugirió.

Marissa pareció considerar la oferta, entonces finalmente dijo, "¿Qué está tomando?"

La actriz sonrió. "Corona."

**QQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka no tenía idea de lo que Michiru estaba diciéndole a la mujer, pero la manera en que estaba diciéndolo, tenía a Haruka un poco más que desconcertada. ¿Estaba realmente coqueteando Michiru Kaioh con otra mujer? En ese caso,¿qué significaba?Intentó mantener su mirada casual mientras aventuró otro vistazo. Michiru estaba sonriendo ampliamente. _¿De qué rayos pueden estar hablando?s_e preguntó. De repente la mujer la miró directamente, obligando a Haruka a sonreír levemente. Entonces tímidamente desvió la mirada y se concentró en pelar la etiqueta de su ahora vacía botella de Corona.

"Parece que se te acabo," comentó una voz próxima , Haruka levantó la vista para encontrar a la mujer de la barra de pie al lado de ella. Desconcertada, miró a Michiru que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo su bebida triunfalmente. Los ojos de Haruka se entrecerraron levemente. Entonces se suavizaron cuando notó que la mujer aún estaba allí.

Una Corona helada fue puesta ante ella. "No quería que pasaras sed," dijo la mujer. Haruka se aclaró la garganta y se sentó derecha.

"Uh, gracias," dijo no sabiendo qué hacer en la situación

"Mi nombre es Marissa," dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano.

Haruka la estrechó rápidamente. "Haruka," dijo sólo.

Deseó que la mujer le dijera por qué se había acercado. La anticipación estaba haciéndole sudar. Miró de nuevo a Michiru y vio a la actriz en viva conversación con un tipo. Irritada, Haruka se volvió a Marissa.

"Michiru me dice que es tu cumpleaños," comentó Marissa. "¿Estás pasándotelo bien?" Lo estaba. Ahora no estoy segura de cómo me lo estoy pasando pensó.

"Sí, estupendo día," dijo en cambio."Debe ser genial tener amistad con Michiro Kaioh."¿Eran amigas?

"Es realmente… umm…bueno estoy por pintar un mural en su apartamento" Haruka miró de nuevo a Michiru y tuvo que censurar el impulso de decir "hermosa". En cambio, miró a Marissa y dijo "… algo aparte".

Marissa se rió. "Sí que es algo aparte." Se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, uh, ¿quieres dar un paseo o algo?"

"¿Perdona?" dijo Haruka, sintiendo paralizarse todo su cuerpo.

Marissa lo intentó de nuevo. "Bueno, Michiru dijo que quizá estarías… uh, interesada en…ah…" Se rió nerviosamente. "No soy muy buena en esto."

Los ojos de Haruka se entrecerraron hasta ser ranuras y miró agudamente a Michiru Kaioh.

"Eso hizo, ¿no?" preguntó, sus ojos verde avellana clavándose en los azules. Michiru sonrió con suficiencia y le guiñó. Haruka se preguntó cual sería últimamente la sentencia de cárcel por asesinar actrices. Regresando al asunto a mano, le sonrió cálidamente a Marissa. "En realidad estoy algo involucrada por el momento," le explicó. "Pero, ¿te importaría acompañarme fuera?"

Marissa pareció sorprendida. "Uh, claro. Sin problema. Ya me iba de todas formas."

"Gracias," dijo Haruka levantándose. "Déjame decirle a Michiru que me marcho."

"Claro."

Haruka se acercó a la actriz y sonrió. "Uau, Michiru, Marissa es realmente genial," dijo una vez estuvo al alcance del oídó la respuesta deseada.

"¿Huh?"

Haruka asintió. "Quiere mostrarme su apartamento en las afueras."

La mirada en la cara de Michiru Kaioh no tuvo precio. "¿V-vas a su apartamento?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "No tengo nada más que hacer. Además…" Sonrió tímidamente y se inclinó hacia Michiru. "No sé si es el alcohol o qué, pero… como que me siento curiosa esta noche."

Michiru dejó caer el resto de la bebida al suelo y al instante saltó mientras le salpicaba la ropa."Maldición," murmuró. Cogió la copa y unas servilletas y empezó a frotar las húmedas manchas.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Haruka intentando desesperadamente no reir. "¿Acabo de incomodarte?"

Michiru agitó la cabeza. "Para nada. No." Eludía la mirada de Haruka."¿No te has preguntado nunca cómo es?" preguntó Haruka.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es cómo? Quiero decir, ¿cómo es qué?"

Haruka estaba divirtiéndose demasiado con esto."Besar a otra mujer."

"Bueno, besé a Mina," respondió Michiru.

"Tienes razón," dijo Haruka. "Y Mina te besó. Así que debiera experimentar un poco. Nada malo hay en eso, ¿verdad?"

"No" contestó Michiru muy nerviosa, frenéticamente intentando limpiar las manchas de sus vaqueros.

Haruka sonrió. "Bueno, nos vemos después tu chaqueta en la silla."

Michiru asintió. "Diviértete…"

Haruka se dio la vuelta, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No se había divertido tanto en… bueno, mucho tiempo.

Marissa se levantó cuando Haruka se acercó. "¿Lista?"

"Lista," confirmó Haruka y se dirigió fuera.

Michiru observó a Haruka salir del bar y cesó los vanos intentos de limpiar su ropa. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? "Mujeres," masculló un tipo mientras la pasaba, agitando la cabeza y caminando vivamente hacia destino desconocido.

Michiru asintió en acuerdo, aunque él no estaba hablando con ella. Suspirando, fue a la mesa y recuperó su chaqueta. ¿En qué estaba pensando Haruka, yéndose con una desconocida?¿Experimentar? Algo no era encajaba en cosas no encajaban en eso. Desconcertada y nada segura de qué sentir, Michiru se dirigió hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se detuvo, preguntándose si caminar o tomar un taxi a su apartamento.

"Desearía haber tenido una cámara," dijo una voz familiar cercana. "Tu expresión fue implacable."

Sorprendida, Michiru se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando divertidos ojos verde avellana.

Haruka se rió. "En realidad, tu cara ahora tampoco está mal," comentó pareciendo pagada de sí misma.

Le costó a Michiru unos segundo deducir qué había pasado, pero cuando se dio cuenta, casi suspiró en voz alta. El alivio atravesándola como un relámpago. sintió su cara sonreír. "No fue muy correcto."

"Te lo mereces," contestó Haruka. "Intentando espantarme así. ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer? ¿Huir gritando, '¡Oh, no! Atacan las lesbianas'?"

Michiru empezó a reír. "Supongo que estamos iguales. Quiero decir que canté en público para ti".

Haruka pareció considerar ese comentario. "Mm, supongo que es verdad. "En el breve silencio que siguió, el corazón de Michiru empezó a acelerarse. _Dile la verdad_, le recordó una vocecilla. Había sido tan gran noche. ¿De veras quería estropearla ahora?

"¿Te importaría venir a mi apartamento?" se encontró preguntando, esperando que no sonase tan raro como parecí y unos ojos verde estudiaron las facciones de Michiru por un breve momento.

"Claro," contestó la artista, de repente le vinieron los recuerdos, aunque parecía desconcertada. O quizá curiosa. O quizás ambos, tenia tantas cosas que preguntar que estar en su apartamento era quizás la mejor oportunidad de estar por fin a solas.

Michiru se sentía aliviada por que Haruka no hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era reunir valor para confesar

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, no pude evitar colocar algo del cumple de Haruka considerando las fechas segun estan proyectadas en la historia, ya que acababa de pasar navidad así que estaban en enero y me dije porque no?...Hagamos algo, si recibo varios comentarios pondré el capitulo de la confesión hoy mas noche o en su caso mañana <strong>**temprano, que dicen?**


	37. Chapter 37 La Revelación

**CAPITULO 37**

**"La Revelación"**

* * *

><p>El apartamento de Michiru estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que Haruka había entrado: vacío. Se preguntó si Michiru consideraría contratar un decorador en algun momento o en realidad esperaría hasta que ella pintara su pared para "no alterar su inspiración".<p>

Siguió a la actriz, las luces encendiéndose mientras Michiru pulsaba los interruptores por el camino. De noche el lugar era mas impresionante. La mirada de Haruka fue al instante a la vista más allá de las ventanas. Pero las ventanas se volvieron reflectantes cuando se encendieron las luces de la sala. Haruka se quedó mirando el reflejo de Michiru por un momento y fue hacia la actriz.

La alfombra impecablemente blanca hizo sentirse a Haruka como si caminase en una nube. El espacio de la sala estaba desnudo, salvo un ordenador portátil.

Haruka no habría tomado a Michiru por adicta al Internet. Pensamientos sobre Michelle volvieron a ella. Habían pasado días desde que había tenido noticias de su amiga, ni un correo o un mensaje de texto. No había mucho que mirar, así que Haruka devolvió su atención a Michiru.

"¿Querías mostrarme el nuevo añadido a tu sala?" bromeó, refiriéndose al ordenador en el suelo. "Es bonito. ¿Vas a decantarte por una especie de motivo de tecnología frente a simplicidad?"

Los ojos azules chispearon con diversión."¿Cómo lo adivinaste?"

"Supongo que tengo ojo para el detalle," Haruka respondió, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto."¿Tienes Internet?" La pregunta pareció desconcertar a Michiru.

"¿Perdón?"

"El ordenador, ¿Tienes Internet?" inquirió Haruka, preguntándose por qué Michiru parecía tan nerviosa. Desde que le había pedido venir a Haruka, la actriz había estado actuando un poco extraña. Pero Haruka estaba empezando a comprender que Michiru Kaioh era una mujer muy rara; aunque de una manera encantadora.

Michiru se arrodilló delante de la computadora y pulsó un botón, que provocó que desapareciera el salvapantallas. "Quieres utilizarla?," Pregunto

"Si me lo permites, es que quiero revisar mi correo pero lo haré realmente rápido; Probablemente estaré demasiado cansada para hacerlo cuando regrese a casa." Dijo Haruka sin saber porque le había pedido eso a Michiru Kaioh pero necesitaba saberlo

Michiru dudó pero dijo, "Claro."

"Si tienes problema con que use tu computadora, está bien," dijo Haruka rápidamente, sintiéndose como si se entrometiera de algún modo.

"No me importa en absoluto," le aseguró Michiru. "Sólo desearía tener una mesa o algo."

Haruka sonrió. "Sobreviviré." Se sentó delante de la maquina y fue a su servicio de correo. Entonces esperó un poco ansiosamente a que su bandeja de entrada se cargase. Michelle no se habría olvidado de su cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Cuando la pantalla terminó de cargarse, Haruka se encontró mirando las palabras 'Ningún mensaje nuevo' durante unos segundo más de lo necesario.

Defraudada y más que un poco herida, se desconectó. Michiru estaba apoyada contra la pared de la cocina cuando Haruka entro en ella

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó la actriz., sabiendo el porque de la tristeza de la rubia

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Sí," dijo, sabiendo que no sonaba particularmente convincente. "Es que tengo esta amiga de la que no he sabido en un tiempo."

"Lo siento," dijo Michiru, en un modo que hizo que Haruka la mirase ó, "No es culpa tuya." La rubia se sentó en un taburete de la cocina

"Quieres algo de beber" Dijo Michiru dándose el valor necesario para hablar con Haruka

"No, gracias. Estoy bien. "

Michiru se permitió cerrar el frigorífico y caminó a sentarse en otro de los taburetes. Coloco su teléfono sobre la mesa y suspiró. "Así que, probablemente te estás preguntando porque he pedido que me acompañes al apartamento verdad"

El sonido interrumpió cualquier cosa que Michiru Kaioh estaba a punto de decir, y Haruka miró en el teléfono entre ellas antes de darse cuenta de que el sonido venía de mucho más lejos.

Michiru se deslizó fuera del taburete y dijo avergonzada. "Es mi otro teléfono, lo siento", dijo ella, mientras se dirigía en dirección a las escaleras. Perdón. Vuelvo en seguida".

¿Cuántos teléfonos necesita una persona? Haruka levantó la vista para ver a la actriz dirigirse a su habitación. El sonido se había detenido y Michiru estaba hablando en voz baja con quien estaba en el otro extremo de la línea. Haruka miró a su alrededor, se tomo un momento para observar la vista más allá de las ventanas. Su mente derivo de nuevo a Michelle. Tal vez podía enviarle un texto. Tal vez a Michelle simplemente no había tenido tiempo de escribirle o mandarle un mensaje de texto o llamarla para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, o simplemente no se acordaba, podía pasar no era que eran las mejores amigas del mundo o algo asi. Pero tal vez un mensaje de texto si podría responder.

Haruka tomó su teléfono, miro brevemente para asegurarse de que Michiru estaba aún en el teléfono. Y entonces escribió, _Tenemos que hablar. Llámame_, en el área de texto. Presiono enviar y puso el celular en su bolsillo.

Un segundo después, el teléfono de Michiru Kaioh vibro, y Haruka le echo un vistazo, porque el sonido capturo su atención. Pero entonces lo vio. En la pantalla del muy costoso teléfono de Michiru Kaioh estaba el último nombre que esperaba ver.

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Michiru entró a su dormitorio, mientras intentaba no parecer que lo hacía. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se apoyó contra ella. "Estaba en mitad de decírselo a Haruka."

"¡No me digas!"

"Sí te digo," confirmó Michiru.

"¿Entonces por qué diablos contestaste el teléfono?" preguntó Darien.

Michiru gimió. "Y tú porque eres tan jodidamente oportuno."

"Eh, no soy psíquico," discutió Darien. "¿Cómo iba a saber que al fin te habian crecido las pelotas para decírselo?"

Michiru suspiró. "Esto va a ser realmente difícil," admitió. "¿Y si me odia?"

"No te odiará."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo sé, sólo estoy intentando hacerte sentir mejor, suerte." Dijo Darien y Colgó.

**QQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p>La pantalla del teléfono de Michiru se apago después de unos segundos y finalmente Haruka comenzó a apartar la mirada. Su mente se cerro, y un disco rayado se hizo cargo de ella. "Oh, Dios mío", fueron las únicas palabras que pasaban por su mente. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras sacó su teléfono de nuevo. Con dedos temblorosos apretó los botones. Llamando a Michelle... apareció en la pantalla. No se molestó en poner el teléfono a la oreja. Simplemente vigilaba al de Michiru, pensando que<p>

quizás había sido una coincidencia. O un truco de las luces. O la prueba que necesitaba comprarse unos lentes.

Pero entonces, ahí estaba. Una canción con una melodía que no reconocía. Llamada entrante de ´Haruka´. "Oh, Dios mío", dijo en voz alta. Se quedo sentada, porque lo consideró imposible.

Michiru estaba caminando de regreso, y Haruka miró justo a tiempo para ver la actriz congelarse a medio camino. La comprensión iba naciendo. Durante mucho tiempo, no dijo nada. El teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina seguía sonando.

Haruka apago su teléfono y el silencio cayó sobre ellas.

"Estaba a punto de decirte," dijo Michiru suavemente.

Fragmentos de mensajes de correo electrónico y conversaciones telefónicas pasaron de repente a través de la mente Haruka. Todo eso había sido... Michiru Kaioh? Se sentó de nuevo en el taburete, ya que realmente lo consideraba imposible. No existía Michelle. Nunca ha habido una Michelle. Esto fue lo que le conmovió. Esto era lo indescriptible. Y todavía no podía formular ninguna palabra.

Michiru dio el primer paso adelante. "Haruka... yo..."

No había nada después de eso y Haruka se obligó a mirar hacia arriba, para mirar a Michiru Kaioh que se atrevió a continuar.

"No sé por dónde empezar", dijo Michiru. "Pensé que me vendría algo a la mente una vez que estés frente a mí, pero..."

El silencio era insoportable, pero Haruka no sabía qué decir. Apenas sabía lo sentía.

"Nunca quise mentir", Michiru empezó de repente. "Me enamoré desde ese día en el Parque Central cuando vi tu dibujo sobre la mesa. Yo... nunca he sentido que quería tener tanto algo antes. Y lo lleve a casa y lo había enmarcado y me miraba, y sé que puede sonar a locura pero me hizo sentir... No sé. Me hizo sentir mejor...; menos sola. Y pensé que te gustaría saber que me encantó. Sólo que yo no podía decirte quién era porque no me lo hubieses creído. Y porque tengo esta cosa acerca de la privacidad, también. Y realmente todo lo que quería era que tú sepas que significaba algo para mí, haber creado ese dibujo. Me ha afectado, de alguna manera. "

Haruka sólo miraba a la actriz porque no podía reaccionar. Las palabras la fueron hundiendo bastante. Todo lo que podría pensar en ese momento era que había tenido una amiga en California y ahora... qué? Donde quedaba ella?

"Yo sé que debes pensar que soy un persona horrible", Michiru continuo. "Yo no había esperado que el correo electrónico siguiera o en algo tan..." Ella dejo la frase colgada, y recogió otra. "Yo no quería que el hecho de que soy Michiru Kaioh alterara la forma en que me vieras."

Michiru se veía tan dolida que Haruka miro a otro lado por temor a querer reconfortar a la actriz. Sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez. Sentía una avalancha de ira, tristeza y una persistente sensación de pérdida. En su mayoría se sentía cansada. Como quedarse dormida y despertar días más tarde un poco cansada.

"Por favor, di algo."

La voz de la actriz era suave y suplicante y Haruka se obligo a echar otro vistazo a Michiru. "Creo que me debería ir", dijo.

"Porfavor quiero mostrarte algo" dijo Michiru buscando la mirada perdida de Haruka

La rubia solo la miro pero no decía nada, asi que Michiru se vio en la necesidad de volver a hablar "Porfavor es lo único que te pido", tomo el brazo de Haruka y la llevo lentamente sin soltar su mirada al pequeño cuarto de estudio en donde tenia las pinturas de la artista perfectamente colgadas.

Al entrar Haruka hizo los ojos mas grandes por la sorpresa que se llevo al ver no solo la pintura que Michelle había comprado y la razón de sus correos sino la pintura de la desconocida sin dinero y también las de la galería de arte, todas estaban ahí en unos marcos preciosos colgados en las paredes. ¿Siempre fuiste tú? Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta en tono bajo

"Lo siento" volvió a decir Michiru

Pero la rubia simplemente ya no escuchaba su mente estaba rápidamente juntando las piezas del rompecabezas. Los $15.000… el que Mina consiguiera un papel en la película de Michiru Kaioh… las similitud en sus voces… Michiru leyendo Harry Potter… la falta de correos… la vacilación de Michelle al hablar sobre sí misma… "Oh, Dios mío," susurró Haruka, de repente sintiéndose enferma. "En serio debo de irme"

"Por favor, no." Ella sonaba patética incluso a sus propios oídos. No podía empezar a imaginar cómo sonaba para Haruka. Esto no era en absoluto cómo había previsto Michiru las cosas. No se suponía que Haruka debía saberlo. No así, no momentos antes de los cuales Michiru estaba a punto de decirle.

El rostro de Haruka no revelaba nada de sus pensamientos, y Michiru no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando detrás de esos hermosos ojos verdes. "¿Por qué no?" Se encontró con la mirada de Michiru. "¿Qué quieres que diga? Que está bien? Que entiendo? Bueno, no está bien y no entiendo. Así que creo que es mejor si me voy ".

La visión de Michiru se volvió borrosa con las lágrimas y la miro de nuevo. Ella no lloraría. No ahora. No delante de Haruka. "Muy bien", dijo, forzando las emociones de su voz.

Haruka paso por ella y Michiru se volteo a verla partir. Una parte de ella esperaba que Haruka volteara y diga algo más, algo para suavizar el golpe de la salida. Pero ella no lo hizo. La puerta se hizo eco a través del apartamento, ya que la cerro de golpe.

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka no podía recordar el volver a su apartamento. ¿Caminó hasta allí? ¿Tomó el metro? En alguna parte, entre el apartamento de Michiru y el propio, había perdido contacto con su entorno. Incapaz para recontar sus pasos, alcanzó sus llaves, ansiosa por lograr asilo. Su agotada mente apenas registró que la puerta delantera ya estaba descerrajada cuando entró en el oscuro apartamento.

Voces veladas en la oscuridad saludaron su llegada. Sobresaltada, Haruka encendió la luz justo para ver a Jeremy caerse intentando ponerse los pantalones.

Mina estaba en algún lugar fuera de la vista de Haruka. "Espero no interrumpir nada," comentó Haruka, momentáneamente distraída de la escena ante ella. Mina saltó desde detrás del sofá, su camisa alrevés e invertida. "Sólo estábamos viendo TV," dijo jadeante.

Haruka echó un vistazo al aparato de televisión. "Normalmente funciona mejor cuando la enciendes." Jeremy apareció un segundo después.

"Hola, Haruka," saludó desmañadamente.

"Sabes, tienes tu propio cuarto," Haruka le recordó a su compañera de piso.

Mina se animó. "¿Por qué no vamos a verlo, Jer? Tiene pinturas de Haruka. Te encantarán." Agarró su brazo y tiró de él hacia la alcoba.

Haruka se detuvo lo suficiente para verles desaparecer en el cuarto de Mina, entonces agitó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el propio. En cualquier otro día, le habría preocupado que Mina estuviera lanzándose demasiado rápidamente en algo. En cualquier otro día, le habría importado. En cambio, se encontraba extrañamente desgarrada entre donde estaba y donde vagaba sumente. Una parte de ella aún no había dejado el apartamento de Michiru. Una parte de ella deseaba que toda ella se hubiera quedado. Pero había escuchado a la parte que había deseado huir. A veces la verdad podía ser asfixiante. Excepto…Excepto que aún no estaba segura de cuál era la verdad.

Su mirada cayó sobre el ordenador portátil que descansaba en la cama. Lo contempló largo rato, intentando descifrar sus sentimientos. Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta impidiéndole tener una reacción sólida. ¿Todo lo de Michelle era mentira? Le dolía que alguien con quien había llegado a intimar y confiar tan profundamente pudiera resultar ser…¿Qué? ¿Qué era exactamente? Haruka se sentó al borde de su cama y se quedó mirando la puerta, no viéndola realmente. Estaba enfadada, estaba herida y estaba confusa. Deseaba confrontar a Michiru y deseaba no volver a verla jamás. La dualidad de sus sentimientos batallaba dentro de ella. La verdad era que no sabía qué deseaba pero al parecer habia perdido un trabajo y a una amiga imaginaria

¿Michelle era Michiru? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Si Michiru no hubiera dicho nada, ¿se lo habría figurado por su cuenta? La verdad era que las sospechas después de la investigación de Mina le habían dejado inquieta. Recordó los correos de Michelle: actriz… poeta…lesbiana.

Haruka frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto de Michelle era Michiru? ¿Era todo mentira, una broma llegada demasiado lejos? ¿A Michiru le gustaba engañar gente por Internet? ¿Trabar amistad y entonces dejarles por tontos? La furia empezó a reemplazar el shock inicial de Haruka. ¿Cómo podía nadie ser tan cruel? ¿Qué derecho tenía la gran Michiru Kaioh de mentir así a la gente? Sólo porque fuese famosa no significaba que estuviera por encima del resto del mundo. "Y justo cuando estaba empezando apensar que me equivocaba sobre ella," Haruka murmuró, girando los ojos al cielo.

No había Michelle. Pero había una Michiru. Una Michiru que le gustaba cocinar y elaborar comidas al azar sin ninguna razón aparente. Una Michiru que vestía simplemente extravagante, pero vivía y parecía tener una muy fuerte y mistificadora aversión a los muebles.

Tal vez debería haberse quedado y aclarar las cosas. Tal vez se había precipitado en su salida y fue totalmente fría en su reacción. El recuerdo de Michiru con lágrimas en los ojos de repente pasó a través de la mente de Haruka y sintió una repentina oleada de pesar por haber caminado fuera.

Pero eran lágrimas de verdad? Cómo confiar en alguien que había mentido durante meses? Cómo confiar en alguien a quien le tocaba fingir para vivir?

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Darien habia llamado el día siguiente para saber lo que habia sucedido, el hecho que Michiru simplemente dijo que no estaba de animos a la quinta llamada de su amigo le habia dado una señal que las cosas no habían salido como las esperaba.

Habían sido las 10:02 por lo que ya parecían horas. Michiru miró el despertador un segundo más largo, deseosa de que cambiase, deseosa de que demostrarse que el tiempo no se había quedó mirando el sobre en su mano, cotemplado un lado y después leyendo lo que decía el cual era, "Feliz cumpleaños, Haruka".La tarjeta no decía nada más elaborado que eso.

Aún así, le había acobardado dárselo. Y ahora le aliviaba no haberlo , arrojó la tarjeta a un lado y ojeó la hora. 10:03 Así que no se había detenido después de todo; sólo cambiaba despacio… tan despacio que tras un rato dejas de prestarle atención.

El cambio era curioso de esa forma. Se arrastra sobre ti, aveces despacio, a veces de repente. Pero sin tener en cuenta el paso o el tiempo, lo único que quedaba eran esquirlas de recuerdos rotos; Michiru miro al techo de la habitación quedándose en la ama.

Sus ojos siguieron viendo al techo de su cuarto. Seguia martillándose el hecho de que debería haber ido tras Haruka. Que debiera haber intentado explicarlo. Aunque, ¿explicar qué? ¿Que había sido demasiado egoísta para ser sincera? ¿Que deseaba aferrarse a la fantasía de algo que nunca podría ser? Michiru cerró los ojos, su cuerpo exhausto, su mente alerta. Deseaba llamar a Haruka. Incluso si todo lo que la rubia hiciera era gritarle, era mejor que el silencio de su silencio fue interrumpido. De repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un ruido familiar.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta de lo que era su habitación. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ami sonrió y levanto una bolsa. "Conseguirá ponerte realmente ebria."

"Gracias, pero no".

Ami puso la bolsa hacia abajo. "Te ves como la mierda", dijo.

"Adiós, Ami." Michiru cerró la puerta y comenzó a alejarse. Pero el golpe vino de nuevo. "No estoy de ánimo!"

"Hay que hablar de ello," la voz de Ami llegó desde el otro lado.

"Realmente no".

"Bueno, al menos, puedo usar tu baño?"

Michiru dudo. "Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?"

"Porque eres mi jefa y yo nunca soñaría mentirte."

Michiru rodó sus ojos, pero abrió la puerta. "Que sea rápido."

Ami se dio prisa y se dirigió hacia en la cocina. "Haha, tonta!" Se rió. "Estoy poniendo el vodka en el congelador!"

Michiru no se encontraba de ánimos para ello. Pasó la puerta cerrada y se dirigió hasta su dormitorio. Se arrastró a la cama y tiró las cubiertas sobre su cabeza. Tal vez si hago caso omiso de ella, Ami se vaya.

Michiru cerró sus ojos en la oscuridad debajo de su edredón. Se sentía echa un lío. Después de que Haruka se había ido, Michiru había leído el mensaje de texto que Haruka había enviado el día anterior. También había un montón de llamadas perdidas que deberían proceder del momento que había estado en el teléfono con Darien. Haruka debía sospechar algo. Y era casi inevitable que eso sucediera a la larga. Pero tenía que ser hoy?

Escucho a Ami en las escaleras y un momento después, los cobertores fueron lanzados a la distancia.

"Esto no es bueno", dijo Ami, lanzando las cubiertas de la cama por completo. "La depresión no te conviene. Vamos. Habla conmigo. "

"¿Qué debo decir?" Michiru se arrastró sobre la cama para obtener los cobertores. "Ella me odia, que es el menos deprimente de mis pensamientos. En este punto, sólo estoy esperando que me odie. Si ella me odia por lo menos eso significa que le importo. Si no me odia y entonces me abandona... ¿qué es? Indiferencia. Ugh. "Se cubrió con las mantas sobre la cabeza de nuevo.

Ami suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Si ella fuera indiferente no te habría abandonado. Podría decir... No sé..."pasar el queso."

Michiru frunció el ceño y empujó las mantas de lado. "Pasar el queso?"

"Yo no sé! No sé que suena como indiferencia. "

"Pero" pasar el queso "? ¿Quién dice "pasar el queso?"

Ami pensó en ello. "Los ratones?"

Michiru rodó sus ojos y se sentó arriba. Después de un momento, dijo, "Odio esto. Quiero decir, lo veía venir, pero... "

"Dale tiempo. Ella va a volver. "

Pero Michiru sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no quiero creer eso. No puedo creer eso. Es mejor si sólo no tengo esperanzas".

"Mira, tú vas a estar actuando en la misma película con su amiga, así que las probabilidades son que vas a verla de nuevo de todos modos."

Michiru se cubrió su rostro con las manos. "Me había olvidado de eso." Se había olvidado completamente acerca de Mina. "¿Qué pasa si Haruka le dice todo a Mina? ¿Qué pasa si Mina se enoja y decide hacerme salir?"

"Entonces vamos a tratar con ella", calma dijo Ami.

Sonaba tan racional viniendo de los labios de Ami que Michiru no tuvo más remedio que creer. Se hundió de nuevo en su almohada. "Estoy cansada", dijo, con la esperanza de Ami lo capte.

Ami miró con preocupación, pero asintió. "Bien", dijo. "Pero voy a dejarte el vodka."

Michiru casi sonrió. "Gracias por venir a comprobar si estaba bien".

Ami estuvo. "Eres bienvenida. Darien quería venir, pero su idea de animar no era más que porno y ordenar una stripper. Así que le dije que podía manejarlo. "

"Y gracias por eso también."

Ami hizo una pausa en su camino por las escaleras. "Yo creo que ella va a volver", dijo, y luego continúo en su camino.

Michiru escucho el sonido de la puerta y cuando llegó, dejó escapar un suspiro. Haruka podría perdonarla, ella lo sabía, pero era más probable que nunca quiera hablar con Michiru de nuevo. Y por mucho que quisiera matarse por no hacer nada, hacer algo se sentía inapropiado. Ella no podía llamar y tampoco podría presentarse frente a la puerta de Haruka. Enviar un Correo electrónico era una idea tonta, y mensajes de texto era peor.

Así que se quedó esperando y sólo con la esperanza secreta de que todo mejore.

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQ<strong>

Habia pasado todo un día desde lo sucedido y Michiru se habia negado a salir o hablar con Ami o Darien sin embargo no podía eludir sus compromisos y unos días antes de la catastrófica confesión habia quedado con Naomi para revisar parte de los últimos detalles del guion, Naomi habia sugerido ir a cenar para aligerar el ambiente, aunque sabia que las intenciones de ella eran otras.

Michiru habría estado lista a las siete. O lo habría estado de no haber decidido a las 7:26 que lo que llevaba puesto no era apropiado. No obstante, ¿qué se llevaba en una cena de negocios con una director?

Se daba cuenta que estaba siendo ridícula, allí de pie, delante del espejo de cuerpo entero con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos. "Solía ser tan sofisticada," susurró sentidamente.

El golpe en la puerta la sacudió de su indecisión. "Mierda," masculló, alcanzando abajo para subirse los brincando por el cuarto, intentando meter el trasero en los pantalones. ¿Había ganado peso? "¡Ya voy!" gritó, esperando que de algún modo su voz atravesase el apartamento y traspasase la puerta delantera.

Los pantalones en su sitio, arremetió a por la camisa que había tirado por el cuarto. Estaba al revés. "Maldita sea," murmuró cuando oyó otro golpe.

Metió la cabeza a través del cuello de la camiseta y se lanzó hacia la puerta, intentando meter las manos por las mangas mientras corría. Finalmente, estaba vestida. O al menos, esperaba estarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera ver la cámara de seguridad y abrió.

"Lamento que me llevase tan—" El resto de las palabras murió en su garganta. "Haruka," musitó.

Ojos verdes miraron detrás de la actriz durante una fracción de segundo.

"Lo siento, no quería interrumpir."

"No interrumpes," contestó Michiru. "Sólo estaba vistiéndome. ¿Quieres entrar?" Miró brevemente detrás de Haruka, esperando que Naomi no se presentara ahora.

Haruka miró abajo y se aclaró la garganta. "No, uh, sólo quería venir y darte esto," dijo, dándole un pedazo de papel a Michiru. "Te devolveré el resto en cuanto pueda."

Michiru miró al objeto en su mano y se dio cuenta que era un cheque. "¿Para qué es esto?"

"Es lo que queda del dinero que me diste," contestó Haruka. "No lo quiero."

Michiru levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño."No te di dinero."

"Mira, puedes ahorrarte las mentiras porque ya no me las trago," contestó Haruka, pareciendo enfadada. "No necesito tu caridad y no necesito tu dinero culpable. Así que acéptalo y no lo compliques más de lo que ya está."

Michiru inspiró profundamente y rasgó el cheque por la mitad. "Ese dinero no tenía nada que ver con la culpa. Te compré una pintura."

"La pintura era quince dólares," argumentó Haruka.

"Bueno, valía más para mí," replicó Michiru, su mirada en la de Haruka. No quería estar teniendo esta conversación. "Por favor, no lo hagas ir sobre dinero," dijo, mirando hacia los desgarrados trozos de papel en su mano.

Haruka miró fijamente a Michiru antes de responder. "¿Entonces de qué va?"

El zumbido del interfono interrumpió la respuesta de Michiru. Miró a Haruka con pesar por un momento y entonces pulsó el botón. "Kaioh," dijo.

"Eh, soy Naomi. Siento llegar tarde."

Michiru suspiró; sabiendo que su conversación con Haruka había acabado. "Sube."

Se volvió a Haruka. "Lo siento."

"No importa," contestó Haruka, empezando a alejarse. "Nos vemos."

"Haruka, espera," empezó Michiru, no segura de qué deseaba sorpresa de la aguamarina, Haruka se detuvo. "No quise herirte."

"Es lo que todos dicen después de herir a alguien," contestó Haruka, entonces se encogió de hombros, volviéndose de nuevo. "No arregla nada."

Michiru tragó, intentando no llorar ante la desesperación que sentía. "Entonces déjame intentar arreglarlo."

Cuando Haruka se dio la vuelta, Michiru notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos. "Me siento como si mi mejor amiga acabara de morir. Y eres tú quién la mató." Agitó la cabeza y empezó a alejarse. Entonces se detuvo. Sin volverse, agregó,"Sé que crees que estoy furiosa contigo por mentirme. Y puede haber sido verdad al principio, pero es más que eso." Echó una mirada atrás. "Lo que realmente está matándome es que me hiciste creer en algo hermoso y especial, y lo has destrozado para siempre." Miró a lo lejos. "Buena suerte arreglando eso."

En alguna parte al fondo del vestíbulo, Michiru percibió el ruido de apertura de las puertas del ascensor. Miró en esa dirección, justo cuando Naomi salía al vestíbulo. La director saludó a Haruka que sonrió educadamente mientras desaparecía dentro del ascensor.

Michiru estaba paralizada, insegura de qué hacer. ¿Debía seguir a Haruka? ¿Debía dejarla irse?¿Que era lo correcto a hacer? No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía es que estaba agonizando por dentro y el dolor estaba amenazando tragarla entera.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naomi, acercándose a la actriz con preocupación. Michiru sabía que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, pero necesitaba aguantar hasta que estuviera sola.

"Mira, no puedo hacer esto," se encontró diciendo. "No quiero darte ánimos. No quiero herirte. Ya he hecho de eso lo suficiente para toda una vida y, al menos ahora mismo, tengo la opción de hacer algo bien para variar. Lo siento; se que en el fondo guardas una esperanza y salir aunque sea para ver cuestiones de trabajo fuera del set y solas no es buena idea." Con eso, entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta. Apoyando su espalda contra ella, dejó caer las lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios, lo siento el capitulo lo debí de haber subido un par de horas antes pero el trabajo me lo impidió...<strong>

**Haruka ya se sabe la verdad, aunque no del modo en como Michiru hubiese querido...Que pasara ahora? :)**


	38. Chapter 38 La Revelación II

**CAPITULO 38**

**"La revelación II"**

* * *

><p>Haruka despertó con el sonido de un comercial de coches en la televisión y parpadeo al ver las imágenes en la pantalla hasta que su mente empezó a aclararse. Se sentó en el sofá, se froto los ojos por el sueño. Y entonces oyó el golpe de la puerta.<p>

Bostezo, se puso de pie, preguntándose a la vez quien podría ser. La luz en la habitación de Mina estaba apagada y la puerta estaba abierta, lo que significaba que su compañera de cuarto estaba fuera. Trabajó Mina esa noche? Haruka no podía recordarlo. Odiaba la siesta. El tiempo siempre se sentía desplazada después. Ella llegó a la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en la cerradura."¿Quién es?", Llamó, y se preguntó si alguien en cualquier lugar con honestidad le respondería: "un asesino".

Es Ami. Ami Mizuno. "

El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar a la mente confusa de Haruka, y la puerta ya estaba abierta a mitad de camino antes de que ella recordara plenamente quién era.

La asistente de Michiru Kaioh se encontraba en el pasillo, mirándola vacilante. "Me siento realmente mal por aparecerme así", dijo.

Preguntas quedaron flotando a través de la mente de Haruka. "Cómo supiste dónde vivo?"

"Naomi Mosier me dio la dirección," dijo Ami, y tuvo la decencia de sonar avergonzada por ello.

El nombre también le sonaba Naomi Mosier familiar a Haruka pero no podía recordar bien quién era. Alguien de la película de Mina?

"Mira, antes de preguntar, Michiru no me envió aquí. De hecho, me mataría posiblemente si supiera que estoy aquí".

Haruka se sentía incómoda ahí en la puerta abierta. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su mamá en su cabeza gritándole acerca de los modales. "¿Quieres entrar?"

Ami miró agradecida y le sonrió levemente cuando entró. "¿Está tu compañera de habitación en casa ?"

Haruka sacudió la cabeza como cerraba la puerta. "No, ella parece estar fuera."

Ami miró aliviada. "Mira, no quiero imponerme. Y probablemente ni siquiera debería estar aquí hablando contigo acerca de esto, pero pensé... Pensé que quizás me podrías ayudar. "

Es curioso cómo gran parte de su vida real se sentía como un sueño en estos días. Haruka se metió en la cocina. "¿Deseas algo para beber?"

"No, gracias, estoy bien."

Haruka tomó una botella de jugo de la nevera y un vaso lleno. "Entonces, ¿cómo te gustaría que ayude? Estas aquí como testigo de Michiru Kaioh? "

"Supongo. Ella... ella no es lo que crees ".

Haruka río y puso el jugo en la nevera. "Bueno, que ya he aprendido eso mucho." Ella indico una silla, pero Ami sacudió la cabeza.

"Mira, tengo que admitir que mentirte fue terrible, pero tienes que entender de donde viene eso," Ami comenzó. "Ella no es insensible o alguna idiota que se dedica a lastimar a la gente. La obra de arte que compró en el Central Park... ella la ama sinceramente. Me tuvo con una cesta yendo a una docena de diferentes lugares hasta que encontráramos un marco que le gustaba. Y no es porque ella sea exigente sobre estas cosas con normalidad. Ella sólo quería que sea perfecto".

Haruka coloco el vaso de jugo en la mesa como una manera de mostrar que estaba escuchando.

Alentó, a Ami a continuar. "Y se dirijo a ti... que es un paso enorme para ella. A Michiru la he conocido durante años y ella nunca hizo nada por el estilo. Es una persona muy reservada, sobre todo últimamente, porque es tan popular. Y su mentira puedo haber sido parte de protegerse a sí misma, sin duda, pero es principalmente porque era la única forma que tenia de ser ella misma y de saber que era auténtica. Ella no llega a esa experiencia a menudo, en todo caso. Esta constantemente rodeada de gente con agendas por detrás. Y así que tu amistad fue especial para ella, porque ella no tenia que preocuparse de que quieras algo de ella, o simplemente estés hablando con ella por ser famosa". Ami respiro. "Lo siento si estoy divagando mucho".

Haruka se encontraba tranquila ya que reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Ami. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Se sentía demasiado emocionalmente agotada para mantenerse de pie. "Yo entiendo", dijo. "Pero todavía no sé lo que quiere de mí."

Ami parecía suspirar, y después de un momento, ella también se sentó. "No creo que ella quiera algo. Pero sé que tu amistad es importante para ella." Haruka la miro por un momento. "Mira, no tengo ni idea de lo se escribían la una a la otra. Michiru estas cosas nunca las discutió conmigo o con nadie, de hecho, así que no puedo comentar sobre eso. Pero mantuvieron su correo electrónico, por lo que estoy suponiendo que encontraste algo que te gustaba en la persona que estaba escribiendo".

"Lo hice", admitió Haruka, pensó en los correos electrónicos y las llamadas telefónicas y los mensajes de texto. "Me gustó mucho".

Ami asintió. Después de un momento, dijo. "Debo admitir que tengo cierto tipo de envidia de ti. Durante años he querido que Michiru se abriera a mí y ser ella misma en torno a mí, porque pude ver rastros de que ella realmente es como una persona distinta, especialmente en torno a Darien. Y he llegado mucho más cerca de ella, especialmente en los últimos meses. Pero hay todavía un poco de una pared con ella. Siempre hay un poco de distancia. Pero no tiene nada de eso contigo. Había puesto sus secretos a tus pies si se los pedias".

Haruka no sabía qué decir a eso. Ella ni siquiera sabía bien qué hacer con ello.

"Yo te he avergonzado, lo siento." Ami sonrió un poco avergonzada. "Estoy diciendo... ella sigue siendo la misma persona que estaba escribiéndote. Todo lo que ha cambiado es su nombre, que técnicamente es su nombre de nacimiento.

Y sé que tus sentimientos sobre el tema deben ser increíblemente crudos y confusos. Pero quería darte un poco de perspectiva de todo. Dudo que ella venga a decirte estas cosas. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepa por donde empezar a defenderse. Se siente muy mal".

Haruka sólo asintió. Ella aún no sabía cómo se sentía sobre todo. Entender por qué alguien hizo algo como eso. Y todavía había preguntas. "¿Por qué me dijo que era lesbiana?"

Ami miró sorprendida. Ella miró hacia abajo en la mesa. "Creo que probablemente deberías hablar con Michiru sobre eso." Sonaba nerviosa.

Interesante, pensó la rubia. Hubiera estado esperando una reacción diferente. Una risa, tal vez, para mostrar cómo la idea era ridícula. Pero Ami miró incómoda. Podría ser? Michiru Kaioh dijo la verdad? Haruka había pasado el día irritándose por las mentiras, pensando que la actriz había hecho todo. Pero ahora ella no estaba tan segura de ello. Si Michiru Kaioh era gay significa que había salido ante

Haruka. Pero eso era una locura. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

"Habla con ella", dijo Ami de nuevo, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos que bailaban en la cabeza de Haruka. Estuvo de pie. "Yo debería ir. Tengo un coche esperando. "Sonrió un poco tímidamente. "Gracias por escuchar. Realmente. Pensé que me tirarías la puerta en la cara. "

Lo pensé, también dijo Haruka. "Puedo tirártela después de irte, si lo deseas." Se aventuró con una sonrisa.

Ami soltó una risita y se dirigieron al pasillo. "Nos vemos por ahí", dijo, mientras abría la puerta. "Ojalá".

Haruka no tuvo que responder por ella, pero asintió educadamente. Cerró la puerta como Ami se retiraba por el pasillo. Solo una vez más, se volvió para hacer frente a su apartamento. Probablemente haya sido bueno que tomara una siesta, porque el sueño no le venia ahora. Los pensamientos y las preguntas fueron apareciendo a través de su cerebro a una velocidad turbo.

Tomó su vaso de jugo del mostrador y se dirigió a su habitación. Hay una sola cosa que hacer ahora, decidió. Había leído todos los mensajes de correo electrónico de nuevo e intento ponerse en los zapatos de Michiru Kaioh. Tal vez entonces habría de obtener algunas respuestas. O al menos más preguntas que añadir a la lista.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Michiru estaba despierta cuando llegó el primer golpe. Ella había estado mirando el reloj de alarma durante horas, maravillándome cómo poco a poco pasaba el tiempo en ausencia de una distracción. No había dormido. Se había ocupado con pensamientos y ocasionalmente observaba la televisión, pero no había dormido.

El reloj cambio a 7:04 am del mismo modo que el segundo golpe llegó. Michiru quería ignorarlo, pensando que se trataba probablemente de Ami nuevamente. O tal vez Darien. O peor aún, una stripper enviada por Darien. Pero se levantó de todos modos, porque era un mal momento para cualquier visita, lo que significa que podría ser algo importante.

Estaba con su mano en el mango cuando llegó el tercer golpe, y que apenas se registro antes de que diera pasó a la puerta abierta. "Haruka".

Haruka estaba de pie en el pasillo, mirando cansada y despeinada, vestida con pantalones vaqueros manchados de pintura y su habitual abrigo negro. Su cabello rubio corto desordenado, y ella parecía muy seria cuando dijo, "tengo preguntas."

Michiru abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la artista, tratando de no dejar que se sintiera aliviada, o incluso esperanzada, la ultima conversación con Haruka habia sido muy dolorosa y habia dejado a Michiru sin tener idea de que hacer para recuperar a la rubia.

Haruka se quitó su abrigo y se sentó en el segundo paso. "He estado toda la noche leyendo los mensajes de correo electrónico que me enviaste," dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo en el piso, o tal vez a sus pies. "Y luego pasé un tiempo buscando cosas acerca de ti en Internet."

Michiru suspiro ante eso. "Un pensamiento aterrador..."

Haruka miró. "Hay un montón de rumores acerca ti y de ese tipo co-estrella de Guardián."

"Lo apuesto," Michiru murmuró.

"Así que no es cierto?" Haruka presiono.

Michiru de repente se sintió deprimida. Haruka quería chismes de celebridades? Esa era la razón por la que había llegado? "No. No es remotamente cierto".

Haruka la miro curiosamente, como si fuera a decir algo más, pero no sabia que. Ella miró hacia abajo de nuevo. "Fue raro leer los correos de nuevo", dijo suavemente. "El Tratar de introducirte en mi idea de la imagen que solía tener de Michelle..."

Michiru esperaba, mientras su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho.

"Y no fue difícil. Que era extraño porque yo no te conozco muy bien. Pero siempre fuiste tan vaga sobre todo en los correos electrónicos... "Haruka miró de nuevo. Respiro profundamente. "Por qué me dijiste que eras homosexual?"

La franqueza de la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Michiru, y dudó. Paranoicos pensamientos corrían por su mente. Si esta conversación terminaba en YouTube nunca se perdonaría a su propia estupidez. No tenía ninguna razón para confiar en esta chica. Ninguna razón en absoluto. Y aún así dijo, "Por que lo soy."

Haruka la miraba. "Pero por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué confiar en mí con eso? "

Michiru suspiró, se relajo un poco. No podía soportar más. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareada. Así que fue hasta la escalera y subió pasando de Haruka. Se sentó en el segundo escalón, lo que obligó a la artista a voltearse. "Porque", dijo, por último, "cuando seas una artista famosa puedo chantajearte de vuelta con tu colección de papel higiénico cuadrado... y no quieres eso, verdad?"

Haruka esbozo una sonrisa y se extendía el tiempo que recostaba su espalda contra la pared. "Los artistas tienen que ser extravagantes", dijo respecto de la naturalidad. "A la gente le parece adorable." Se puso seria. "¿Por qué me dices la verdad? ¿Por qué admitirlo incluso ahora? "

"Porque yo no quería mentirte acerca de eso", dijo Michiru. "Porque yo quería confiar en ti. Porque yo confío en ti."

Haruka sacudió la cabeza. "Estas loca."

"Ya me llamaste así antes".

"Entonces creo que debe ser cierto", dijo Haruka.

"Debe serlo".

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Michiru no sabía qué decir porque no podía saber qué estaba pensando Haruka. ¿Es un buen signo que Haruka esté allí, hablando con ella acerca de estas cosas? ¿O era sólo el preludio de un adiós?

"No le diré a nadie", dijo Haruka después de un tiempo. Ella miró a Michiru. "Ni siquiera a Mina, ella no sabe lo que sucedio".

Michiru no sabía qué decir. Decir "Gracias" parecía trivial. Así que dejo que al silencio se asentarse sobre ellas de nuevo.

"Tengo más dudas", dijo Haruka. "Pero estoy cayendo de sueño".

Michiru estaba demasiado concentrada para pensar en dormir. Haruka tenía más preguntas. ¿Significa esto que no era un adiós? Pensó en pedir a Haruka si quería recostarse en su cama por unas horas, pero parecía inapropiado. "¿Quieres café?" Pregunto en lugar de eso.

Haruka parecía considerarlo, pero sacudió la cabeza. Estuvo de pie y agarró su chaqueta. "Debería ponerme en marcha o voy a terminar durmiendo en el metro."

Para Michiru era demasiado. "Permiteme llamar un coche, por lo menos."

"Está bien, de verdad," dijo Haruka, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta. Ella se detuvo con su mano en el alsa. "El contrato... de pintar en la pared... no quiere decir que es que sólo una extensión de tu culpabilidad?"

"Eso es muy en serio", dijo Michiru, con la esperanza de que sonara como que se sentía honrada.

Haruka miró pensativa, pero sus características no traicionaban nada mientras abría la puerta. Luego, se detuvo de nuevo. "Mira, todavía no estoy totalmente segura de cómo me siento sobre todo esto", dijo. "Hay una parte de mí que entiende y una parte de mí que no quiere nada más que ver contigo. Y una parte de mí que quiere olvidar todo y solo empezar de nuevo. "Miró pensativa en el suelo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero ser tu amiga", dijo Michiru simplemente, aunque sabía que no era sencillo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque," comenzó Michiru, en realidad sin saber a dónde iba con esto. "Debido a que has estado aquí durante al menos quince minutos y en todo ese tiempo no te burlaste de mi pijama de Bob Esponja."

Haruka sonrió entonces. "Pensé que eran de tipo fresco".

Michiru aventuró una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos más tarde", dijo Haruka.

Michiru miro como se retiraba y luego se metió de nuevo en su apartamento. Se sentía agotada, de repente, pero también aliviada y algo mareada. Todo no fue muy bien, pero ya no se sentía desesperada.

Ahora, pensó, mientras subia las escaleras a su habitación, si ella podría buscar la manera de no enamorarse mas cada día de esta chica, todo sería perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>


	39. Chapter 39 Quieres ser mi Manager?

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y NUEVE**

**"¿Quieres ser mi Manager?"**

* * *

><p>Haruka estaba en la cama, con sueño pero sin dormir. Había comprado café en su camino a casa desde el apartamento de Michiru, y había sido un error. Cerró sus ojos y su mente vagaba de nuevo a la actriz. Haruka se sentía desesperada para diseccionar cada detalle de esta situación. Quería pensar en cada pregunta de modo que cada pregunta pudiera ser contestada. Michiru era Michelle y Michelle era Michiru. Todo parecía imposible.<p>

Sus pensamientos derivaron, bailando a lo largo de los bordes de su conciencia. Imágenes aleatorias flotaban a través de su mente: una pluma, una flor, una pelota de voleibol. Pensó que podría finalmente dormirse. Pero entonces el rostro de la actriz aparecía de nuevo en su mente.

Michiru Kaioh era gay. Esto era lo que volvía a Haruka. Tenía presente que era el momento más difícil de creer. No quería concentrarse en lo que debería haber sido una cuestión trivial. Después de todo, Haruka no era ese tipo de persona que se preocupaba por la vida privada de las celebridades. Debería haber sido una ocurrencia tardía. Pero Michiru Kaioh era gay y Haruka no podía superarlo. No podía superar que la actriz haya admitido eso en primer lugar.

¿Cuánto valor tendría esa información para los medios de comunicación? Probablemente mucho. Y Michiru Kaioh confió en ella para contarle.

Sus pensamientos vagaban de nuevo. Michelle era Michiru. ¿Significa esto que en realidad Michiru nunca había salido con alguien? Parecía inconcebible. Lo de Darien Chiva? Y que era de Esdep Duac? Era alguien que Haruka podría reconocer? Se sentía como un trabajo de investigación, reconstruyendo todos los detalles de los vagos correos electrónicos de Michelle y tratando de hacerlos tener sentido en el contexto de la vida Michiru. No podía recordar el verdadero nombre de Esdep Duac y eso volvía loca a Haruka.

Abrió sus ojos y llegó sobre el borde de la cama para obtener el ordenador portátil. Silenciosamente se reprendió a sí misma, pero eso no la detuvo. Momentos después fue escribiendo palabras clave en el motor de búsqueda.

Michiru había estado en Nueva York en diciembre y si Haruka correctamente recordaba era la fecha se había encontrado con Esdep Duac.

Le tomó bastante tiempo hacer clic en un enlace de un blog al blog, pero finalmente encontró lo que había estado buscando. El título del blog decía: _"Michiru Kaioh ejemplo de cocina fina en Nueva York"_ y había un franco cuadro de la actriz junto a una bella rubia. El artículo debajo de la foto decía, _"Michiru Kaioh cenando con la escritora-directora/ex-Estrella de Broadway, Naomi Mosier, en Nueva York en el Gray's Papaya." _

El artículo continuaba, pero Haruka dejo de leer. Miro la imagen durante mucho tiempo. De modo que ella era Esdep Duac. No, era en absoluto lo que había imaginado Haruka. La señora Duac en su mente siempre había sido algo sencilla y con espinillas, el pelo afeitado, y, quizás, con un número excesivo de piercings. Pero Naomi Mosier era cualquier cosa menos sencilla o con granos, y su pelo era largo, liso y perfectamente peinado. Las dos hacían una impresionante pareja.

Pero eran pareja? Haruka volvió a su correo electrónico guardado para ver si de alguna manera se había perdido uno o dos correos relativos a la situación actual de Michiru y su relación con Naomi. La última vez que había oído Haruka sobre el tema fue en un mensaje de correo electrónico en el que Esdep Duac había sido nombrada la reina de las señales mixtas. "Hmm," dijo Haruka, cambio de nuevo a su navegador de Internet.

Buscar información sobre Naomi Mosier le resulto a Haruka más fácil de lo que había esperado. La mujer estaba en todas partes, incluso en MySpace. Leyó que en su información decía: Lesbiana. Haruka pasó algún tiempo buscando imágenes al azar y leyendo los comentarios de la gente antes de decidir que había hecho lo suficiente para un día acecho.

Haruka saltó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, frunció el ceño ante Mina. "Por favor, aprender a tocar", dijo.

"¡Oh lo que sea, como si alguna vez estuvieras haciendo aquí algo malo". Mina se inclinó contra la puerta. "Te ves como basura. Has dormido? "

Haruka coloco el portátil de nuevo en el suelo y bostezó. Sacudió la cabeza en forma de una respuesta. "Bueno, voy a dejarte sola en un segundo, entonces. Estás ocupada esta noche? "

"No lo creo. ¿Por qué? "

"Porque yo prácticamente alquile todas las películas de Michiru Kaioh tu sabes, para la investigación. Y yo estaba esperando que pudiéramos verlas esta noche. He comprado toneladas de palomitas de maíz. ¡Oh! invite a Anthony".

Haruka suspiró. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Qué parte?"

"La parte de Anthony."

"Vino por café el otro día y pensé que podríamos divertirnos haciendo algo juntos. Tú sabes, los tres. Además, se que crees que él es lindo. También sé que eres demasiado gallina para llamarlo e invitarlo a hacer nada, así que. "

Haruka estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Se hundió bajo las mantas. "Voy a dormir ahora", anunció.

"Muy bien. Oh hey, averiguaste la primicia sobre Michiru Kaioh y Skyler Rodríguez? "

"No", mintió la rubia.

"Hmm. Bueno, quizás se lo pregunte en la fiesta. Dulces sueños! "

La puerta se cerró detrás de Mina y Haruka dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Anthony se viene esta noche? ¿Cómo se sentía acerca de esto? No lo sabía. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello. En cambio, se volvió de su lado y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que finalmente el sueño llegara.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Poco a poco la limusina avanzaba en el tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York y Michiru inclinó su cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana. Fuera, el mundo seguía. Un hombre paseaba a un perro. Una señora hablaba por celular. Vio a estos extraños con una fugaz sensación de curiosidad. Quiénes eran? Donde iban? ¿Por qué?

La limusina se detuvo y luego se trasladó a lo largo, cambio el paisaje y con ellos el pensamiento de Michiru.

Haruka. Todo volvía a Haruka eventualmente. Michiru quería llamarla. Ella quería llamarla y preguntar a Haruka si quería ir a algún lugar a cualquier lugar. Quería llamar y escuchar sobre Haruka. Lo que había hecho? Lo que haría?

Cerró los ojos. "Esto es tan malo", susurró.

"¿Qué es tan malo?" Ami miró desde su teléfono celular.

"Nada."

"Haruka?" Ami adivino.

Michiru mordió su labio inferior, debatiéndose si decir algo o no decir nada. Se volvió a Ami. "Sólo no debería pensar mucho en ella. Yo definitivamente no puedo caer en ella ".

"Se te ha ocurrido que quizás sea demasiado tarde para eso?"

Michiru suspiró nublando la ventana donde fue a parar su respiración. "No tengo ni idea de cómo saber la diferencia", admitió. "Dime que es un flechazo, porque al menos eso es transitorio. Puedo confiar en que va a pasar. Al igual que un resfriado. ".

Ami sonrió con simpatía. "Bueno, ciertamente no puedo decirte lo que sientes." Ella considero a Michiru pensativa. "¿Te ha perdonado?"

La aguamarina se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a la vista fuera de la ventana. Un niño en una patineta capturo brevemente su atención. "No sé", dijo finalmente. "Ella". Michiru hizo una pausa, y continuó. "¿Te veré en la fiesta de Naomi?"

El cambio en el tema de Michiru la tomo por sorpresa, pero la acogió de buena manera de todos modos. "Sería interesante", dijo. "¿Crees que Mina estará allí?"

Ami parecía divertida. "Y por que creo que con eso quieres decir, si creo que Haruka estará allí?"

Michiru cerró sus ojos de nuevo y dejo caer su cabeza contra el asiento. "Esto es tan malo."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Esto es tan bueno!" Mina tendía el ahora vaso vacío de vidrio en su mano. "¿Qué es esto?"

Anthony soltó una risita y lleno el vaso. "Es un secreto de familia. A mi padre le gusta inventar nuevas bebidas y esta fue su gran éxito. Soy la única persona que conoce la receta. "

Haruka sorbió el líquido verde y arrugo la nariz en la primera amargura. "Sabe a las manzanas... y ... algo más."

"Kiwi!" Mina espeto. "¿Hay kiwi en esto?"

"No te lo diré", dijo Anthony, riendo. "Voy a pasar la receta a mis hijos. Tal vez. "

Mina sacudió la cabeza. "Haruka, date prisa y cásate con este hombre para que puedas empezar a tener algunos bebés."

Haruka se sonrojó. El alcohol estaba subiéndosele a la cabeza. No ayudaba que apenas había dormido y que la única cosa en su estómago, además de la mezcla de Anthony eran varios puñados de palomitas de maíz. Se inclinó hacia adelante en el sofá para agarrar un poco más.

"¿Dónde está esa maldita pizza? Estoy muriendo de hambre ". dijo Haruka

Mina puso sus pies sobre la mesa de café. "Debería empezar a poner la película?"

Anthony se recostó para atrás, y su brazo rozo contra el de Haruka ». "Qué estamos viendo?"

"Es la noche de maratón de Michiru Kaioh", anunció Mina. "Vamos a comenzar con el silencio habla". recogido el DVD y leyó la casilla de la parte de atrás."

'Una joven se enfrenta a sus miedos más profundos y, en última instancia encuentra el verdadero amor en los lugares más inesperados."

Haruka subió sus pies, también. No sabía cómo se sentía acerca del maratón de películas de Michiru Kaioh. Estaba curiosa porque en parte nunca había visto en realidad ninguna de las películas de Michiru, pero también estaba un poco aprensiva acerca de ellas. Qué pasaría silas odiaba? O peor aún, si odiaba a Michiru en ellas?

"Nunca he visto una", dijo Anthony. "He oído que estuvo buena en ellas, sin embargo."

"Hay mucha desnudez gratuita," dijo Mina. "Te agradezco."

Anthony rió. "Ella es muy sexy".

"Es una buena besadora, también". Mina soltó una risita. "Dios, me encanta poder decir eso. Se trata de una buena manera de romper el hielo".

Haruka suspiró silenciosamente para sí misma. Muchas cosas estaban mal con esta imagen y no sabía bien por dónde empezar. Desnudez gratuita? Ella realmente quería ver a Michiru desnuda? ¿No seria increíblemente torpe? Y Mina tenía que seguir mencionando el hecho de que había besado a Michiru?

La película comenzó y Haruka se obligo a sí misma a concentrarse en algo mas que no sea Anthony deslizándose progresivamente más cerca de ella. En la pantalla, Michiru Kaioh estaba en la ducha y la cámara estaba tomándose su tiempo en filmar su cuerpo. Haruka miro. Se sentía incómoda de repente y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto. Su mirada vago de nuevo a la pantalla. Un hombre se había metido en la ducha. "Ew", se encontró diciendo.

"Lo sé. Él es como del doble de su edad. Pero tiene sex-appeal".

Anthony rio. Haruka se encogió de hombros cuando el feo hombre besó a Michiru. "Dime que no es su verdadero amor?"

"No, su verdadero amor es joven y muy sexy. Solo esta utilizando a este tipo. "

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió la sesión de besos en la pantalla, y Haruka agradecido en secreto. "Pizza" Mina saltó hasta llegar a la puerta. Anthony se inclinó más. "¿Ella realmente beso a Michiru Kaioh?" Susurró.

"Eso dice," dijo Haruka. "Yo no estaba allí". Anthony rió.

"Ella probablemente lo hará de nuevo". Haruka no dijo nada que lo contradiga. El tema la hacia dar vuelta la cabeza y lo último que quería era debatir aun más. Mina volvió con un par de cajas de pizza.

"Traigo algunos platos". Anthony saltó a sus pies.

"Déjame ayudarte". Haruka considero ir a ayudar, pero se sentía demasiado agotada para moverse; agotada y, en parte, borracha. Miró a la hora en su teléfono. Siete y media y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo este pequeño encuentro se suponía que duraría. Había querido llamar a Michiru sólo para decir hola, sólo para mantener las líneas de comunicación abierta para conseguir que las cosas no sean tan incómodas entre ellas. Pero no se le había ocurrido que decir y, a continuación, Anthony había llegado.

Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía ansiosa. Miró hacia la cocina para comprobar que Mina y Anthony seguirían ahí, se dio vuelta y abrió su teléfono. Un rápido mensaje de texto. Eso era suficientemente ocasional. ¿_Dormiste bien?_ escribió.

Escuchó pasos acercándose y envió el mensaje justo a tiempo para aceptar un plato de Anthony. "Gracias." Le sonrió.

Él se sentó a su lado otra vez y sirvió las rebanadas. La película se reanudo. Y uno o dos minutos más tarde, su teléfono vibro. Haruka miró y sonrió ante el mismo. De repente se sentía mejor, sabiendo que tenía un mensaje de Michiru. Michiru y no Michelle. Iba a tomar un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la distinción.

En la pantalla del televisor, el personaje de Michiru conducía un convertible rojo. Su cabello aguamarino se ocultaba debajo de un pañuelo de color rosa. Haruka recogió la rebanada de pizza y tomó un bocado, decidió prestar atención. Pero su mirada se mantenía en el teléfono.

Finalmente ganó la curiosidad. Leyó la respuesta: _yo. Gracias. Soñé que un pingüino gigante había robado mi melón volador. ¿Qué crees que significa eso?_ Haruka soltó una risa y puso el teléfono a la distancia. Lamentó no poder llamar a Michiru sólo en ese momento. Pero tal vez lo haría más tarde. Más tarde, cuando Anthony se fuera.

Ella lo miró, su perfil estaba iluminado por las luces en movimiento en la pantalla. A ella le gustaba. A ella le gustaba su sonrisa fácil. A ella le gustaba la tranquilidad que irradiaba. Aburrido no hubiera sido la mejor forma de describirlo, decidió. Sin complicaciones, tal vez. Increíblemente sencillo sonaba de repente atractivo.

La agarro observando y desvió la mirada, avergonzada. No quería darle una impresión equivocada, pero no estaba del todo segura de que sabía lo que quería.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru se quedó mirando el teléfono mientras hacia grandes esfuerzos para parecer que no estaba mirando. Lo había puesto sobre la mesa en caso de que sonara. Un mensaje de texto de Haruka no era necesariamente señal de una llamada telefónica inminente, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que haya más mensajes, y Michiru no quería perderse ninguno de estos tampoco. Pero aparto la mirada lejos del su silencioso teléfono, para no parecer desesperada.

El restaurante era ruidoso, pero la comida era buena así que se recomienda y era todo lo que importaba. Michiru quería cenar fuera, para variar. Había tenido la intención de hablar con Ami y esto parecía un entorno mejor que su cocina. Su mirada se posó en Ami."¿Podemos hablar en serio por un momento?"

Su asistente parecía asustada. "Por supuesto". Ami se preocupo ante esto, Michiru continuo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te gustaría trabajar para mí?" La cuestión hizo retroceder a Ami, y Julianne se sentía culpable por su franqueza, pero ella no dijo nada para ablandarlo. Esto era importante. La cuestión claramente tomo a Ami fuera de guardia y se movía incómodamente en su silla.

"Yo no tenía ningún plan para dejar de trabajar contigo en un futuro próximo", dijo. "¿Por qué? Piensas despedirme? "

"Yo nunca te despediría," dijo Michiru seria. "Estoy preguntando porque sé que tienes otros proyectos en vista. No sé en qué momento se convertirán en el centro de tu atención. "

Ami suspiró y recogió su bebida. "No tengo respuesta para ti, Michiru. Estoy trabajando en un guión con Darien, pero esta lejos de ser algo importante. No tengo nada más aparte de eso".

Michiru asintió. "Bien, entonces tengo una propuesta para ti."

Ami la miró expectante y Michiru continúo. "Quiero que seas mi manager."

El gesto en el rostro de Ami fue casi inapreciable y Michiru consideró recoger su teléfono celular y tomar una foto. "Lo siento. ¿Qué? "

"Yo confío en ti," dijo Michiru simplemente. "Confío en tus consejos. Espero tus opiniones. Confío en tu instinto. Confío en que no me utilizarías para tu propio beneficio profesional. " Michiru hizo una pausa, y añadió," Vamos a decir, el diez por ciento de todo lo que hago?"

Ami miró sorprendida. Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Michiru..."

"Bueno, bueno quince".

"Estás hablando en serio."

"Totalmente".

"¿Quién va a ser tu asistente entonces?"

Michiru se encogió de hombros. "Voy a encontrar a alguien. Es un sí? "

Ami miró alrededor del restaurante antes de pasar su atención de nuevo a Michiru. "¿Por qué ahora?"

"Porque yo estoy distraída," dijo Michiru. "Necesito a alguien para mantenerme enfocada. Necesito a alguien a quien le importe mi carrera en los días en que a mi no. Necesito a alguien preste atención a mis cosas en los días en que yo no lo hago. Yo confío en que hagas lo mejor para mí. Pero confío en que ti".

Ami miró conflictiva. "No sé si puedo hacer ese cambio, Michiru. Pasar en seco de ser la persona que recoge tu limpieza a ser la persona encargada de dirigir tu carrera. Es un gran salto. "Frunció el ceño, mirando nada en particular. "Has hablado con Darien sobre esto? No seria el un mejor candidato para el trabajo? "

"Darien es más distraído que yo," dijo Michiru sonando natural. "Y haces mucho más que recoger a mi limpieza, Ami. Yo no te ofrecería esto si no creyera que tengo una razón para ello. "Se inclinó en su silla. "No tienes que responder de inmediato."

La cabeza de Ami daba vueltas y suspiró. "¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?"

"Al segundo que digas sí." Ami se mordió el labio. "Quince por ciento?"

Michiru sonrió. "Es un sí?"

"Ray va a tener un ataque," dijo Ami cuidadosamente. "Le encanta que no tengas un manager".

"Michiru..." Ami miro a la aguamarina. "Es un sí".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

A mitad de la segunda película de Mina se había alejado misteriosamente a su habitación, dejando convenientemente a Haruka y Anthony solos. La película siguió corriendo, y se sentaron en el resto de ella sin decir mucho de nada el uno al otro. Haruka sabía que Mina los había dejado solos a propósito. De hecho, la rubia se lo esperaba, pero no por ello era menos molesto.

Los créditos pasaron y Haruka intento pensar en algo que decir. "¿Qué te parece?" Anthony, rompió el silencio y Haruka lo miró. _Qué me parece? la película? La película ha estado bien. Michiru ha estado más que bien en ella, había rayado la distracción, de hecho. Escenas en la ducha ducha, en la piscina, de amor_. Haruka había renunciado a desviar la mirada. Michiru Kaioh era ciertamente hermosa. "Es buena", dijo a la ligera.

Anthony también ha estado distrayéndola, con su proximidad, con sus miradas, con su sonrisa, con el toque aparentemente accidental que había fingido para que no se diera cuenta.

"Ella no va a volver verdad?" Haruka miró brevemente la puerta de Mina.

"No, lo dudo. Ella no lo hace de forma sutil. " Anthony se echo a reír, pero sonaba nervioso, que a su vez hacia sentirse a Haruka nerviosa.

"Bueno, eh, creo que debería ponerme en marcha. Se está haciendo muy tarde".

"Oh", dijo Haruka, sorprendida. No estaba segura de lo que había esperado. Conversación, tal vez. "Bien." Se sentía incómoda, se molesto porque nunca se sintió incómoda con Anthony antes. No así. Ambos se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron a la puerta. Anthony se puso su chaqueta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. "Gracias por venir," dijo Haruka sin convicción.

"Oh, sí, fue un placer", dijo. "Fue divertido." Estaba haciendo tiempo. La miró por un largo momento antes de desviar su mirada. "Bueno, eh, yo sé que dijiste que no buscabas nada serio o incluso semi-serio, pero he pensado que tal vez... ah..." La palabra parecía muy fascinante para él de repente. "Pensé que tal vez... tal vez... consideráis salir conmigo alguna vez."

Haruka se sintió algo aliviada, pero que rayaba a otra cosa. No tenía palabras para cualquier otra cosa que podría ser, así que sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, sí."

Anthony sonrió, de la forma más brillante que Haruka había visto nunca. "¿En serio? Grandioso! Yo... eh... podemos ir a un museo? "

"Claro", dijo Haruka.

"El Sábado?" Haruka estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero recordó la fiesta. La fiesta a la que no había tenido ninguna intención de asistir sólo hasta ese momento. Un encuentro con Anthony era la excusa perfecta para salir de eso. Pero.

"En realidad, tengo planes para el sábado".Ante su decepción rápidamente añadió: "Con Mina. He prometido ir con ella a una fiesta... pero que no sería hasta la noche de todos modos. Así, que podemos hacer el almuerzo. Si eso está bien?"

La sonrisa había regresado. "Almuerzo. Perfecto ".

"Muy bien", dijo de forma de hacerlo oficial.

"Muy bien", dijo, mientras abría la puerta. "Nos vemos el sábado."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

El teléfono sonó mucho después de que Michiru había renunciado a la esperanza de que lo haría. Bajo el volumen a la televisión y agarró el objeto que vibraba y parpadeaba. Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte como ella respondía: "Oye".

"Entonces, de qué color era el melón volador?"

Michiru sonrió y apago por completo el televisor. "Era normal, de color del melón".

"Estaba en rebanadas?"

Michiru pensó volviendo a su sueño, tratando de recordar los detalles. "Estoy bastante segura de que estaba entero".

"Hmm, así que probablemente Freud dice que todos los sueños están vinculados con el sexo de alguna manera."

"Bueno, yo encontré a los pingüinos gigantes increíblemente atractivos." Haruka se rió. "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó Michiru, no quería dejar caer la conversación en el silencio. Si hubiera sido sólo horas, de que habían hablado? Eso se sintió como semanas.

"Mi día? Bueno, yo dormí unas tres horas y luego me desperté por la música muy fuerte procedente de arriba... o tal vez al lado... es difícil decirlo. Y entonces tomé una ducha... realmente no querras oírlo todo?"

El primer pensamiento de Michiru era si Haruka le estaba preguntando si quería saber todo sobre su ducha y su mente voló a todo tipo de lugares inapropiados. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no es a lo que Haruka se refería. "Sí", dijo, lo que obligó a alejar a sus pensamientos. "Me gustaría oír hablar de tu día."

"Bueno, entonces me comí los restos de comida china, y luego yo... wow, estoy aburrida. Bueno, sólo voy a seguir adelante y avanzar rápidamente a los eventos más interesantes: Tengo una cita".

Michiru frunció el ceño. "Con la comida china?"

Haruka rió otra vez y Michiru sonrió ante el sonido. Pero tenía una sensación de que no iba a gustarle la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta. "Con Anthony". Anthony. Claro. Haruka no lo había mencionado en un tiempo y Michiru había asumido que significaba que desapareció hace tiempo. Pero entonces, por qué tendría que ser?

"Bueno, felicidades", dijo, fingiendo emoción. Podría desempeñar este papel. "Cómo ocurrió?"

"Bueno, Mina lo invitó a ver películas y... no sé. Me sentía como estúpida tal vez por no salir con él antes. Quiero decir, tratar de superar todo con Nicolas, así que supongo que tiene sentido. Pero quién sabe, tal vez estoy finalmente sobre él ahora. Tal vez estoy llegando a un punto en el que estoy lista para empezar a salir de nuevo. Así que cuando me preguntó, le dije que sí. "

Sonaba tan simple. Por qué no podía ser tan simple para ella? Antes de que Michiru pudiera elaborar una respuesta adecuada, la rubia dijo, "Entonces, esto es lo que estamos haciendo?"

"Es lo que lo que estamos haciendo?"

"Seguir como si nada ha cambiado", dijo Haruka suavemente.

El cambio en el tono hizo tragar saliva a Michiru. "Eso depende de ti."

Hubo un momento de silencio. En el fondo, Michiru escuchaba una música. Sonaba como Damien Rice, pero quizás no lo era. "Es muy fácil hablar contigo de esta manera," pensar que eres ella y no tu. Aun cuando sé que eres la misma persona. "Ella se detuvo de nuevo. "Es realmente extraño. Todo esto".

"Estoy segura que lo es..." Michiru se mordió el labio, deseando que pudiera decir algo que pudiera hacer las cosas mejor. Pero este no era el tipo de situación en la que las palabras significaban nada.

"Estoy bien con continuar como si nada ha cambiado..." dijo Haruka después de un tiempo. "Nosotras podemos darle una oportunidad, de todos modos."

"Muy bien", dijo Michiru, no queriendo sentirse aliviada o emocionada o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser interpretada como una emoción positiva. Aún no. "Así que has dicho esta mañana que tenías más preguntas."

"Yo," dijo Haruka. "Pero eh... ¿estás libre mañana? O es que debo hablar con Ami? En realidad, debería incluso haberla llamando directamente? "

"Sí, a la primera cuestión. No a la segunda. Sí a la tercera. "

"Espera, yo no recuerdo lo que pregunte," dijo Haruka, riendo. "Muy bien, así que te importa si lo dejamos para mañana?"

Michiru sonrió a la pregunta. "No, en absoluto."

"Luego lo haré." La conversación estaba llegando a su fin, Michiru en realidad. Buscaba algo que decir para mantenerla en marcha. Pero nada llegó a su mente.

"Debes estar agotada", dijo, a sabiendas de que no ayudaría al caso.

"Yo debería hacerlo," dijo Haruka. "Casi me siento un poco borracha..."

"Oh?" "-Sí, Anthony trajo esta bebida extraña que a su padre se le ocurrió. Me olvide de lo que él decía. De todos modos, tuve un poco demasiado de él, creo. Mi mente está un poco... confusa".

Anthony. ¿Por qué ese nombre hacia que la piel de Michiru se erizara? "Si te hace sentir mejor, no suenas...confusa".

Haruka soltó una risita. "Lo siento. Ni siquiera sé por qué me pareció gracioso. Debo ir a la cama. Necesito dormir. Voy a verte mañana? "

A Michiru le gustaba el sonido de las palabras procedentes de Haruka. "Hasta mañana".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Hasta mañana. Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Haruka mientras se movía en torno a su habitación, preparándose para la cama. En el cuarto de baño, su conversación con Michiru giraba en su cabeza mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Gigantes pingüinos. Sonrió y evitó que la pasta de dientes cayera en su camisa.

"Oh, alguien de buen humor". Mina estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriendo brillantemente.

"Por favor, dime si esta Anthony atado a tu cama ..." Haruka escupió la pasta de dientes en su boca en un intento de no ahogarse con ella. Se enjuago la boca y miro a Mina.

"Está encadenado a mi columpio del sexo, de echo," dijo con seriedad, y Mina rio.

"Muy sutil movimiento, por cierto, dejándonos solos."

"Oh lo notaron, ¿verdad?"

"El hecho de que un momento estaban allí y al otro habías desaparecido? Sii! Difícil de perder".

Mina se limitó a sonreír. "Tenía la esperanza de que ustedes dos estén demasiado cegados por el amor y pudiera perderme un poco. En la segunda película estaba sentado tan cerca de ti que estaba prácticamente en tu regazo. Y no parecía haberte importado mucho. "

Haruka se mordió el labio. "Él me pidió salir".

"Por favor, dime que has dicho que si."

"Dije que sí."

Mina aplaudió con sus manos. "¡Sí! Debo ganar un premio por mis habilidades para formar parejas. Ahora sal del cuarto de baño. Realmente tengo que hacer pis".

Haruka se rió y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Aunque la cita con Anthony estuvo presente en sus pensamientos, era en Michiru en quien Haruka estaba pensando cuando se metía a la cama. No estaba segura de por qué había perdonado a la actriz, por otro lado lo quería. No sabía por qué Michiru parecía querer ser su amiga, pero sabía que eso la hacia feliz. Apagó la luz y escucho el sonido del fregadero en el baño. Casi esperaba a Mina bombardeándola y exigiendo más detalles sobre la cita, pero abrió la puerta del baño y luego un instante después, oyó cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga.

Haruka se relajó en las cubiertas, y se estremeció. Tuvo la tentación de coger el teléfono y enviar de nuevo a Michiru un mensaje de texto. Algo sin sentido como, _"Buenas noches",_ pero decidió que era una tontería. En cambio, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en nada. Pero siempre había algo allí: el recuerdo del brazo de Anthony rozando el suyo cada vez que se había trasladado y la imagen del cuerpo de Michiru Kaioh cuando salía de la piscina.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>


	40. Chapter 40 VAMOS DE COMPRAS

**CAPITULO 40**

**"VAMOS DE COMPRAS"**

"Así que, Ray amenazó con volar a Nueva York sólo para hablar de que me harías tu manager". Dijo Ami

Michiru acerco el teléfono a su oreja y utilizando su mano libre para desplazarse por la página web. Sofás. Estaba de pie en su cocina, buscando posibles sofás porque la falta de muebles estaba empezando a parecerle un error. "Eso fue dulce de su parte. Que le dijiste? "

"Le pregunté si se enteraba. Cuando alguien hablaba de cualquier cosa de ti? "

Michiru sonrió. "Oye ¿qué piensas de este sofá?" Envió por correo electrónico el enlace. "Me gusta el crema color arena."

Ami suspiró en su oído. "Michiru, ¿estás segura de esto?"

"Bueno, no. Por eso he pedido tu opinión. "

"Estoy hablando de toda esta cosa de ser tu manager. He impreso una lista de agencias de manager que les encantaría representarte. ¿No te gustaría darle una oportunidad a esos? Y ooh, bonito sofá. Me pregunto si podría encajar en mi apartamento? "

"¡Oh seguro, roba mi sofá." Michiru se trasladó a otro sitio web. "Un momento me preguntas si estoy segura de que puedes decirme lo que debo hacer con esta campaña publicitaria que quieren que haga. Te dijo Ray sobre eso? "

Hubo una respiración profunda desde el otro extremo de la línea. "Si. He estado pensando en ello. Creo que deberías hacerlo, y no sólo porque creo que te verías sexy con corbata, aunque lo harías, sino porque las fotos de Danza de Verano van a generar mucho ruido. Los anuncios de publicidad serán grandiosos para ti, y como una ventaja adicional, creo que vas a ganar un montón de fans lesbianas."

"Porque estaría con corbata?" pregunto Michiru

"Oye, nunca dudes, del poder seductor de una mujer sexy en corbata", dijo Ami sabiamente.

"Sabes que estoy tratando de no ser una chica lesbiana de cartel, verdad?"

"Sí, pero creo que es estúpido." Ami se rió. "Oye, puedo decirte cosas como esas ahora. Cool. "

"Yay", dijo Michiru sin entusiasmo.

"Mira, yo realmente creo que lo más inteligente que puedes hacer ahora es abrazar a la comunidad gay y lesbiana. La prensa gay ya muestra interés en la película. Y si te escondes de ellos se preguntaran por qué. Si los aceptas serian tus aliados. Y nadie parece estar cuestionando tu sexualidad de todos modos, incluso con las fotos de Naomi entrando en la limosina contigo. La gente estaba mucho más interesada en ti y Skyler".

Michiru trato de absorber las palabras de Ami.

"Pero volvamos al punto, no serias la única actriz en la campaña publicitaria", Ami siguió. "Y la mitad del dinero es para caridad. Es ganar o ganar ".

Michiru sonrió suavemente. "Muy bien", dijo. "Que rayos hare las fotos." Envió otro enlace por correo electrónico. "Qué piensas de este?"

Hubo un silencio, seguido por el sonido de clic. "Creo que se colgó...realmente la carga es muy lenta por alguna razón." Una risa. "Wow, tiene que ser el sofá más feo que jamás se ha hecho."

Michiru se hecho a reír. "Parece recogido de los muebles rechazados de Beetlejuice" La repentina llamada a la puerta interrumpió el resto de su condena. "Creo que Haruka esta aquí".

"Bien, entonces. Ve por ella, Tigre ". Dijo Ami y colgo

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Haruka tomó aliento y golpeó. Escucho sonidos, y signos de que podría haber interrumpido algo. Pero el apartamento al otro lado de la puerta quedo en silencio, y esperó por lo que sea que seguía.

El viaje al apartamento de Michiru le había sido tranquilo y de igual manera su mañana. No había descansado lo suficiente. La habían mantenido despierta pensamientos que no debería tener e imágenes que persistieron. Quería creer que todo era normal. Que siendo amiga de una famosa estrella de cine y televisión está obligada a obtenerlos... qué? Atracción? Es eso lo que sentía por la mujer en la pantalla? Confusión seria una palabra más precisa.

La puerta se abrió, y Haruka contuvo su respiración cuando se abrió la puerta. Michiru apareció en la puerta segundos después. Imágenes de las películas destellaron brevemente ante Haruka al ver a la actriz, y ella el desecho, sustituyéndolas por versiones más apropiadas. Michiru iba vestida con pantalones vaqueros y sudadera de béisbol de color azul-T, un conjunto que solo se veía bien en alguien como Michiru Kaioh.

"Oye", dijo Michiru, y sonrió. A Haruka le gustaba esa sonrisa. La había visto una vez o dos veces antes, pero nunca en la película. Haruka sospechaba, que era el tipo de sonrisa que Michiru reservaba para ciertas personas. Ser una de ellas dio a Haruka una extraña sensación de confianza.

La rubia se metió al apartamento, al instante de llegar fue a los botones de su chaqueta. El apartamento de Michiru se mantenía a la temperatura de una isla tropical y casi Haruka podría prever los recursos de la Tierra luchando por mantenerse a flote. "¿A qué temperatura mantienes el termostato?" Pregunto.

"En una muy normal, temperatura humana", dijo Michiru como cerraba la puerta.

"¿En serio? Eso es gracioso, porque sólo me tope con Satanás en el ascensor y él estaba como, 'Wow, Acabo de salir del apartamento de Michiru Kaioh y chica si que hace calor allí ".

Michiru redujo sus ojos. "Yo iba a decir que me alegraba de que estés aquí, pero ahora no estoy tan segura."

Haruka se hecho a reír en contrapartida, y entregó su abrigo a la peliazul y, a continuación, su bufanda. "¿Por qué querías verme aquí?"

"Porque necesito tu ayuda." Haruka miro como la actriz se dirigía hasta las escaleras.

"No se trata de cualquier trabajo pesado, ¿no? Si es así, acabo de recordar que tengo que estar en alguna parte. "

"Oh si?" Michiru paro en la parte superior de las escaleras y miró hacia abajo. "Dónde?"

"En alguna parte. Importante. En donde el levantamiento de cosas no sólo es innecesario sino también prohibido. "

Michiru desaparecido fuera de su vista. Y reapareció momentos más tarde comenzando a bajar las escaleras. "Eso suena totalmente como un lugar que acabas de inventar. Afortunadamente, no es necesario levantar cosas pesadas. "

"Feliz de ayudar, entonces," dijo Haruka y siguió a Michiru en la cocina.

"No estoy segura de si lo has notado, pero no tengo muebles", dijo la aguamarina

Haruka miró todo el espacio vacío. "En serio? De alguna manera no lo note, se me escapo ese detalle".

"Note el sarcasmo y lo aprecio. Por lo tanto, voy a empezar con el sofá y lo he reducido a unas pocas opciones... "

Haruka frunció el ceño ante la computadora portátil en el mostrador de la cocina. "Espera, ¿estás comprando en línea?" No pudo ocultar la desaprobación de su tono.

Michiru la miró, con una ceja levantada. "Sí?"

"Pero te refieres a ir a comprar el sofá en persona", dijo Haruka esperando que así sea.

"No?"

Haruka suspiró a la actriz y caminó a mirar el ordenador. En la pantalla estaba un sofá color arena con asombrosos dígitos después del signo de dólar. "Santos precios, Batman, Este sofá lo trajeron de Marte?"

"Plutón, en realidad," dijo Michiru. "Es bueno, sin embargo, no?"

"No estoy segura, nunca he ido a Plutón," Haruka se burlo. "Creo que estás loca para gastar tanto en un sofá en cual nunca te has sentado. Cómo sabes que es cómodo? "Quería también argumentar que un sofá se puede adquirir en persona para poder comparar los distintos niveles de confort, pero se distrajo por la proximidad de Michiru. Fue distraída por su aroma. Qué era lo de hoy? Manzanas? Haruka trago nerviosamente, pero no se movió, aun cuando Michiru se acerco más para usar el ratón.

"Tengo realmente buenas críticas", dijo Michiru desplanzado hacia abajo la página. "Esta persona dice que es el más cómodo sillón en el que alguna vez se sentó".

Manzanas, decidió Haruka, olia a Manzanas. No debía de notar estas cosas, decidió también. Su corazón no debía latir tan salvajemente. Y definitivamente no debería estar preguntándose cómo se sentiría si se acercaran más aun. Es evidente que en algún momento de las últimas veinticuatro horas su mente había hecho cortocircuito, dando un giro pervertido. Una pervertida con tendencias lesbianas. Esto no era en absoluto alarmante, no. Haruka se sintió aliviada cuando Michiru se alejo. "Confías en la opinión de una persona llamada" Spankybottoms928? " agrego Haruka.

"Un desafortunado nombre, pero la culpa la tienen sólo sus padres," respondió Michiru fácilmente. "¿Es verdad que aquí hace calor? Estás sudando. Quieres una bebida o algo? "

Ella estaba sudando, aunque no estaba del todo segura de por qué. "Agua sería maravilloso", dijo Haruka, y se mostró agradecida cuando le entregó Michiru una botella fría de Evian. Evian. Por supuesto. "Gracias".

"Tal vez es demasiado claro el color arena", dijo Michiru cuidadosamente. "Yo estaba mirando uno rojo. Pero podría ser demasiado aburrido que una persona tenga un sofá rojo."

No era aburrida la palabra que Haruka utilizaría para describir a Michiru Kaioh. "Realmente quieres mi opinión?"

"Absolutamente".

"Creo que deberías ir allí y probar sofás hasta que caigas enamorada."

Michiru la miró con curiosidad. "Enamorada de...?"

"El sofá", dijo Haruka.

"Creo que has entendido mal el término "lesbiana ".

Haruka reía, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Hablo en serio. Lo sabrás cuando te sientes en ella ". Michiru exploto de risa.

"No!" Haruka dijo rápidamente, ruborizándose furiosamente. "Quiero decir, él."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Pasar tiempo con Haruka, Michiru lo encontraba, insoportable y adictivo. Permanecer a su lado hacia desear a Michiru estar más cerca. Había tenido que dejarlo, finalmente. Había tenido que poner distancia entre ellas. Tenía que dejar de mirar fijamente, y de sonreír mucho.

La peliazul no sabía cuál era la clave para no enamorarse. No sabía en qué momento había perdido el control, en qué momento sus sentimientos se habían hecho cargo. Si sólo podía hacer a un lado sus emociones; colgarlas en perchero

y ponérselos de nuevo más tarde, cuando la rubia no estuviese,entonces, tal vez, la negación vendría más fácil. Por qué no era suficiente la amistad?

"Dios", dijo Haruka, y se rió. "Así que, aquí es donde cambiamos el tema para evitar pasar mas vergüenza ..."

Michiru sonreía, pero algo dentro suyo le dolía. "No estoy segura si hay un tema que este a salvo contigo ahora," bromeo, pero obedeció. "Así dijiste que tenias dudas...?"

"Oh." Haruka parecía incómoda aún. Su mirada se redujo. "No son realmente preguntas." Se encogió de hombros y tomó la botella de agua de nuevo. Empezó a jugar con su gorra. "Es sólo que soy entrometida, en verdad."

Qué tipo de cosas preguntaría Haruka? La vida personal de los actores que Michiru conocía, tal vez? Los chismes detrás de las escenas de las películas que había hecho? Haruka no era como el tipo de persona que se preocupa por esas cosas, pero Michiru no conocía lo suficiente a Haruka como para estar segura de eso. "Pregunta."

Haruka sonrió tímidamente. "Muy bien. Por lo tanto, "Esdep Duac"... es la directora de cine de tu nueva película, no?"

Michiru dudo brevemente a la cuestión. Esto es lo que se preguntaba Haruka? "Naomi, sí", dijo finalmente. "¿Cómo adivinarlo?"

"Bueno, me dijiste su nombre antes", dijo Haruka. "Pero yo lo había olvidado." Parecía avergonzada de nuevo. "Si te digo cómo lo adivine vas a pensar que te estoy acechando."

Michiru sonrió por el tono Haruka, en la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando decía cosas acerca de ella era tímida. "Ya Veo", dijo Michiru, con curiosidad acerca de lo que Haruka había encontrado, y cómo.

"Bueno, verás, me mataba que no podía recordar su nombre. Pero entonces me acordé de que salieron en una cita en diciembre. Así que en realidad era sólo una cuestión de... umm... "

"Acecharme en línea?"

Haruka se rió. "No suena tan mal cuando lo dice así!" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Es mi día de pasar vergüenza! Hoy. Por lo tanto, ustedes están saliendo? Nunca me dijiste. "

Michiru encontró interesante el hecho de que a Haruka le importara su vida personal. Al menos ella no se sentía cómoda con eso. Eso era algo. "Hemos admitido nuestra atracción mutua y decidimos volver a examinar todos eso después de que la película haya terminado, pero por el momento solo seremos amigas."

"Que maduro de su parte".

"Sí, he pensado así", dijo Michiru con orgullo. Pero ella se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no sé lo que vaya a pasar". –dijo recordando la vez en la que le cerro la puerta en la cara

"Debido a la pieza de madera que sale de su frente?"

Michiru se rió, después de haber olvidado esa imagen. "Sí, exactamente." Ella no sabía qué otra cosa decir sobre el tema. No podía muy bien decir que no creía todo lo que sucedería con Naomi porque estaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra sus sentimientos hacia otra persona. Lo único que quedaba por hacer es cambiar de tema. "Y tú? Tienes una cita mañana. Estas entusiasmada?" Sabia que tratar el tema era masoquista, pero parecía que era lo correcto para preguntar.

Haruka miró pensativa un momento. "Yo no sé" emocionada " no es la palabra. Estoy un poco nerviosa y con un poco de curiosidad para ver qué sale de ello. Le dije a Will, mi medio hermano, que pensaba que Anthony era un poco aburrido. Pero creo que solo... bueno. Tal vez, después de Nicolas, yo simplemente no se cómo reconocer a alguien agradable. "

"Es eso lo que quieres? Alguien que sea lindo? "

"Quién sabe", dijo Haruka. "Nadie quiere una sola cosa."

"Esto está empezando a sonar como nuestros e-mails", dijo Michiru, con el objeto de hacerlo mas leve.

Haruka sonrió. "Me gustaban nuestros correos electrónicos."

"A mi también". Michiru miró a su alrededor el apartamento, la sensación de calma en la conversación. Buscaba algo que decir, algo que podría mantener su corazón martillando al pensar en Haruka con alguien más. Pensó en lo que la rubia había dicho acerca de los sofás. "Quieres ir a algún lado?"

Haruka miró sorprendida. "Uh, seguro. Dónde quieres ir? "

"A una tienda, tal vez. Y si hay sofás allí, así, tanto mejor ".

"¿Quieres que vaya a comprar un sofá contigo?"

"Voy a comprar la cena para compensarte".

"Me sobornas con comida," dijo Haruka, sacudiendo su cabeza. Se detuvo a examinar. "Eso funciona, en realidad. Vamos. "

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Oh mira," dijo Michiru de repente. "Es Harrison Ford!"

Haruka inmediatamente resbaló desde su lado de la limosina, sin importarle que estuviera prácticamente sobre Michiru. "Dónde?" Le exigió, mirando frenéticamente a través de los oscuros vidrios polarizados a la gente en la acera.

Michiru señaló, y Haruka continuó su búsqueda hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba apuntando a un calvo hombre negro tocando un violín. "Apestas!", Dijo, y Michiru se rió. "Yo estaba muy entusiasmada por un segundo." Haruka retrocedió en contra el asiento de cuero. Su pierna rozo a la de Michiru cuando se mudó, y la rubia se reprendió por notarlo.

"Estás diciendo que estar en compañía de una estrella de cine no es suficiente para ti?"

"Harrison Ford es más que una estrella de cine, es un mito."

Michiru rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió. Miró hacia fuera, su mirada se poso sobre el mundo más allá de la ventana, y Haruka la miro en silencio antes de buscar en otros lugares. Quería preguntarle que estaba pensando, pero era el tipo de curiosidad inapropiada que tendría que mantener para sí misma. Haruka miró fuera y se preguntó cómo había llegado a estar sentada en una limusina junto a Michiru Kaioh. La actriz había comprado su obra y ahora aquí estaba ella, sentada a su lado, en camino a comprar un sofá.

"Cómo te sientes acerca de los desnudos?" preguntó Michiru de repente, y Haruka volteo a mirarla.

"¿En qué sentido?"

"Ellos quieren hacer una campaña publicitaria para las relaciones, y quieren que pose en corbata" dijo Michiru.

"¿Es todo lo que llevaras?" Haruka pretendió que sea broma, pero su corazón, se acelero en el pensamiento.

Michiru miró pensativa. "No sé, en realidad."

Haruka se volteo en su asiento para poder mirarla sin perjudicar su cuello. "No te molesta? Estar desnuda delante del mundo? "

"No", dijo Michiru simplemente. "La gente está tan distraída por el exterior que se impiden ver"

Haruka frunció el ceño ligeramente. Es lo que Michiru quería? Ser vista sólo en la superficie? "Qué pasaría si alguien no quiere que hagas una fotos desnuda?"

"Entonces yo no lo haría". Michiru la miró a ella. "¿Acaso te molestaria?"

"Si yo fuera tu cita?" Y la pregunta la hizo acelerar su corazón de nuevo.

"Yo no necesariamente. Harrison Ford, por ejemplo. "

Haruka rió ante la idea de sí misma, con Harrison Ford. A ella le gustaba él como actor, pero nada más parecía demasiado ridículo como para poder contemplarlos.

"Supongo", dijo de todos modos. "No me puedo imaginar con alguien que este en el ojo público."

Michiru la miro y Haruka se preguntó si había dicho algo mal.

"Oye, es esa una tienda de muebles?" Preguntó de repente la peliazul.

Haruka dejo ir, la idea de que de alguna manera había ofendido a Michiru; la presunción de que podría Michiru Kaioh prestar atención al pensamiento de Haruka Tenoh. "Parece ser", dijo. "Lista para encontrar tu verdadero amor?"

"Sí, vamos a sentarnos en ella". Michiru sonrió como Haruka golpeo su brazo.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Hacía calor dentro de la tienda y Michiru comenzó a desenrollarse la bufanda alrededor de su cuello mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se complacía por la falta de atención lanzada hacia ella mientras caminaba entre las muestras de sillas y mesas. Haruka estaba delante de ella, ya estaba en marcha hacia la sección de los sofás, y la aguamarina la observó hasta que sintió que era prudente apartar la mirada. Allí estaban, pensó, en una tienda de muebles; juntas. No consiguió encontrar extraño eso.

Un vendedor noto a Michiru, y rápidamente volteo a mirarla. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien se acercara y ella deseaba demorar la interacción durante el mayor tiempo posible. Es increíblemente bueno, este momento, de pie entre un comedor de madera oscura y un sofá de dos plazas, sintiéndose como algo normal.

Michiru atrapo a Haruka momentos más tarde. La artista estaba sentada en un sofá de flores, mirando pensativa en el techo. Michiru miró a ver si había algo emocionante allí, pero no, era simplemente la manera de Haruka de medir el confort.

"No sólo es feo", dijo Haruka, "Tampoco es cómodo en absoluto." Ella fue y se trasladó a otra cosa. "¿Dijiste que querías algo de color arena?"

"Dije que me gustó el sofá de la foto," dijo Michiru "que acababa de pasar a ser de color arena."

Haruka pasaba de sofá a sofá, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Son terribles. Ves? Esta es la razón por lo que tienes que probarlos. "

Michiru se dejo caer junto a Haruka. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con ella. "Es perfectamente cómodo este sofá."

"Estás bromeando? Es abultado. "

"No es abultado."

"Justo aquí, es abultado." Haruka se trasladó de manera que Michiru pudiera tomar su lugar.

Michiru sacudió la cabeza y se resbaló hacia el lado. "Estás loca."

"Hay obviamente algo malo con tu trasero."

Michiru frunció el ceño. "No hay nada malo con mi trasero! Quizás es que tu trasero es abultado, nunca pensaste en eso? "

Haruka redujo sus ojos. "¿Acabas de llamar a mi trasero abultado? "

"Oh, Hey," dijo Michiru, de pie, "¿qué hay de ese sofá por allá." Se mudó en dirección a un mueble al azar con la esperanza de que Haruka se olvidara de matarla en el momento en que ella la alcanzó.

Un hombre, vestido con lo que tenía que ser en el mundo el peluquín más evidente, cruzó frente a Michiru y la sonrió ampliamente. "Qué honor," le dijo. "¡Qué honor tenerla aquí, Srta. Kaioh."

Michiru suspiró para sus adentros, pero sonrió para fuera –"Hola"-dijo ella, porque no estaba muy segura de qué más decir. Haruka seguía sentada donde Michiru la había dejado, y la peliazul señaló en su dirección. "Ella es mi compradora personal de sofá, Haruka Tenoh". Haruka parecía como si le había crecido repentinamente a Michiru cinco cabezas.

"Es un placer", decía el hombre, prácticamente saltando a estrechar la mano de Haruka. "Por favor, qué puedo ayudarle a encontrar? Lo que usted está buscando, estoy seguro que lo tenemos. "

"Sólo estamos... eh, mirando alrededor", dijo la rubia.

"Sí, claro", dijo el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza. –"Bueno, mi nombre es Christopher. Yo voy a estar allí. Así gue grita al segundo que necesitas algo ". Sonrió a Michiru. "Es un honor."

Las dejó solas, gracias a Dios, y Michiru miró a Haruka para encontrarse en evidencia frente a ella.

"Compradora personal de sofá?"

Michiru le dedicó su sonrisa más inocente.

"Nunca has hecho enfadar a alguien con sangre japonesa, verdad?"

"No se puede decir que lo haya hecho".

"No es un espectáculo agradable, debo advertirte".

"Yo lo dudo mucho", dijo Michiru antes de que pudiera detenerse. Miró a los hermosos ojos verdes de Haruka y sonrió. "No tienes el trasero abultado".

"Gracias", dijo Haruka, sonando complacida. Pero había algo más, que Michiru noto, algo parecido a un rubor.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Haruka estaba satisfecha con su selección final. Después del muestreo prácticamente de cada pieza mobiliaria en la tienda, había sido una decisión unánime. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Michiru era claramente defectuosa cuando se trataba de reconocer el confort, que tenían, al final, quisieron exactamente lo mismo.

Los edificios pasaban por la ventana de la limusina, y Haruka contemplaba las luces y las siluetas de personas caminando por las aceras. Se sentía extrañamente desconectada de ellos en ese momento, en una forma que no estaba acostumbrada. El mundo entero se sentía como a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, como si no estuviera, dentro de los límites de dicho vehículo, una dimensión totalmente diferente existía. Una dimensión en la que artistas de la calle y famosas estrellas de cine iban a comprar sofás juntas.

"Lo siento", dijo Michiru, y Haruka la miró al notar que la actriz finalmente colgó el teléfono.

"No te preocupes, se que eres popular".

"Entonces, te prometí la cena..."

Cena. Haruka se había olvidado de eso. "Yo podría tener que tomar cuidado de la lluvia", dijo con pesar. "Tengo un montón de tareas que probablemente deberían empezar." Sonó como una excusa poco convincente, a pesar del hecho de que era verdad. Esperaba que Michiru no creyera que estaba mintiendo.

La cara de Michiru no delataba nada, ni alivio, ni decepción. "Está bien", dijo. "Te voy a dejar."

Haruka comenzó a protestar, pero ya estaba Michiru bajando el divisor y diciéndole al conductor a dónde ir, la rubia quería cambiar de opinión acerca de la cena, hacer caso omiso de sus responsabilidades urgentes y permanecer en compañía de Michiru por el mayor tiempo posible. Pero le preocupaba que el echo de no querer tomar rumbos diferentes. No parecía del todo bien, sino todo consecuencia de un día de compras.

"Así que, ¿sabes lo que harán con Anthony mañana?"

La cuestión salió de la nada, pero Haruka estaba agradecida por la distracción. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a preocuparla. –"No estoy segura ", dijo. "Él dijo algo acerca de un museo".

"Y tu consideras que podría ser tu cita ideal?"

"Existe tal cosa?"

"No la hay?"

"Tal vez". Haruka pensó en la cuestión, tratando de evocar una visión de la cita ideal. Nada le surgió a la mente, aunque hoy ha sido muy divertido. No es que esto había sido una cita."Creo que es más sobre la persona con quien estas".

-Está bien-dijo Michiru lentamente. "De manera que es Anthony la persona ideal con la quieres ir a un museo?"

Haruka se rió de la pregunta. -No lo sé. Podría ser. "Pensó en Anthony y su pelo de punta y sus ojos muy verdes. Ella lo imaginaba a su lado mientras se paseaban por el Met. Sonaba bien, no es lo ideal, pero bien. Pero a mas de estar allí para una relación, es además de buena compañía?"Y tú? ¿Te divertiste en tu día con la señora Duac? ¿Fue "ideal? '"

"Me divertí."

"Pero?"

"Pero decidimos no tomar mas las cosas hasta después de filmar".

-Muy bien, tu has dicho eso ", dijo Haruka, pero sentía que había más que eso. "Y ni siquiera un beso?"

Hubo un momento de vacilación por parte de Michiru, y Haruka se preocupado de que tal vez allá cruzado la línea. –"No, no lo hicimos, "dijo Michiru, sonando más avergonzada que otra cosa.

"Lo siento si estoy siendo entrometida".

"Yo lo empecé", dijo Michiru, y sonrió. "Además, me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa."

Haruka dejo flotar la declaración en el aire entre ellas. A ella le gustaba escuchar eso, aunque no creía que todo sea verdad. Vio las sombras y las luces bailar en todo el cuero negro de los asientos mientras pensaba en una pregunta que no sabía cómo preguntar.

"¿Qué?", Dijo Michiru de repente, y Haruka la miro para ver que Michiru la estaba observando."Parece que quieres decirme algo."

La rubia odiaba ser tan transparente. Sacudió la cabeza como para descartar el tema. "No es nada."

"Y nada quiere decir... que eres demasiado tímida para decirlo? "

"Lees la mente o algo Haruka?" la rubia redujo sus ojos en Michiru.

"Oh me olvidé de mencionar eso? Sí. De hecho, vengo de una línea muy larga de adivinos y lectores de mente. "

"Bien".

Michiru frunció el ceño. "Puedo demostrarlo. Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo. "

Haruka cumplió aunque sólo sea porque hacerlo significaba que ya no estaban hablando de ella. Pensó en un círculo, un gran círculo azul, perfecto, y era tan real en su mente que una parte de ella casi esperaba que Michiru adivinara correctamente.

"Estás pensando en... un triángulo de color naranja."

Haruka, abrió los ojos y se echó a reír. "¡Fraude!"

"Qué era?"

"Un círculo azul!" Haruka sonrió mientras lo decía, una parte aliviada de que Michiru no podía leer la mente después de todo; para empezar la idea era ridícula. "Yo estuve cerca!"

"Cómo? ni remotamente cerca"

"Era en el sentido de que no lo era. Entonces, qué estaba por decir antes que estabas demasiado tímida antes? "

"Oh, volvimos a ese tema, verdad?"

"Nunca realmente lo dejamos."

Haruka pensó en la pregunta y luego trató de encontrar las palabras correctas con las que las haría. Lo mejor que pudo venirle fue: "Es Mina la única chica que has besado?" Sonó contundente incluso a sus propios oídos y casi hizo una mueca. Para los segundos siguientes, que temía la reacción de Michiru. Temía la interpretación de la aguamarina, como si la pregunta estuviera atada con un significado oculto, una verdad que no podía ver.

"En qué sentido?"

Haruka fue derribada por la pregunta. "Cuántos sentidos hay?"

"Seis, creo. El olfato, el gusto... "

"Ja," Haruka dijo secamente. "Qué quisiste decir?"

-Bueno, técnicamente, sí, ella es la única chica que he besado, pero en realidad era mi personaje que la besaba, por lo que, en el sentido de que sea yo, entonces no lo he hecho".

Haruka luchaba para comprender la diferencia. "Así que en términos de tu cuerpo, sí, pero en términos de tus emociones, no?"

"Correcto".

En cualquier caso, no hizo sentir mejor a Haruka. Un nudo en el estómago se levantó y se estableció allí. No le gustaba la idea de que Mina bese a Michiru. No sabía por qué no le gustaba, pero no lo hacia. Alcanzó a ver edificios conocidos y recurridos por la ventana en el lado de Michiru. Había olvidado lo monótono de su barrio; cuán completamente deteriorado y descuidado. Qué pensaba Michiru? Cómo podría Michiru comprender un mundo sin superficies brillantes y cosas nuevas? "Gracias por traerme", dijo ella, como la limusina se movía hasta detenerse.

"Gracias por venir conmigo hoy", dijo Michiru y sonrió, un poco tímidamente, le pareció a Haruka.

"Quieres entrar?" Era grosero no invitarla, Haruka sabía, pero la idea de que Michiru Kaioh entrara una vez mas en su apartamento la llenaba con una sensación de pánico.

"Lo haría, pero dijiste que tenías que estudiar, así que quizás en otro momento?"

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, se sintió aliviada. Una parte diferente se preguntó si Michiru simplemente no quería ser vista en una zona como esta. Cogió la manija de la puerta. "Nos vemos luego."

Y Michiru volvió a sonreír. Haruka recordaría ese momento durante mucho tiempo: la belleza perfecta de Michiru Kaioh enmarcada en el contexto de la oscuridad del mundo roto de Haruka. Ella quería pintarla; para capturar para siempre la imposibilidad de todo, la escasa probabilidad pura de su ocurrencia. Pero ella sabía que no lo haría. Había cosas que eran mejor dejar en el interior como secretos, que se abrían y examinaban cuando nadie podía ver.

Dio un paso afuera, el aire que olía a sucio pero familiar, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>

* * *

><p>Guauuu.. 40 capitulos, la verdad no esperaba que esta adaptación me saliera tan larga (Considerando que es de un libro de mas de mil paginas); pense poco a poco hacer mas grande los capitulos por eso ahora tienen alrededor de 40mil palabras y aun asi le falta bastante a la trama...jeje...me alegro que les guste y que les saque sonrisas...<p> 


	41. Chapter 41 La Cita y La Fiesta

**CAPITULO 41**

**"La Cita y la Fiesta"**

* * *

><p>"Solía venir aquí cuando yo era pequeño", dijo Anthony, mientras entraban en el Guggenheim a la mañana siguiente.<p>

"Ah, sí?" Haruka habló, pero sin prestar mucha atención, tomó distancia por el propio museo. No podía evitar sentir una sensación de reverencia cada vez que pasaba por sus puertas. Siempre estaba iluminado se dio cuenta en primer lugar, la caída luz hacia abajo desde arriba, a veces se imaginaba que esto era lo que el cielo debia ser. Levantó la vista hacia la rampa en espiral enroscada como siempre hacia arriba, y sonrió.

Anthony estaba hablando, y Haruka pronto recordó que estaba allí. "... Y entonces mi mamá nos alcanzaba eventualmente."

Haruka se rió y noto que reía demasiado, sintiéndose culpable de que había perdido la historia. Pensó en pedir disculpas y pedirle que la repita, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, el momento se perdió.

Se dirigieron a la línea de entrada y Haruka trato de pensar en algo que decir algo que podría provocar algún tipo de conversación. Delante de ellos en la línea iba una pareja de jóvenes vestidos en trajes en juego. Su hija, o al menos la niña que Haruka tomó como que era su hija, estaba al lado de ellos gritando, "cebra" en el suelo.

"¿Quieres niños?"

A Haruka le tomó varios segundos para darse cuenta de que Anthony le hablaba a ella. "¿Qué?"

"No conmigo", dijo rápidamente. "Quiero decir... no me refiero, Tu sabes, en general."

No era el tema que Haruka tendría previsto discutir mientras estaba en la línea en el Guggenheim, pero se supone que había peores lugares. "Ah", dijo, en un esfuerzo. No tenía una respuesta a esta pregunta. "Tal vez. Un día. Sabes, en un futuro. "

"Que Lejos ¿eh? Eso es interesante. Siempre he querido hijos, lotes y lotes de niños "."Como veinte...?" "Bueno, muchos", dijo con una risa. "... Como seis."

"Seis", repetia Haruka como avanzaba la línea. Miró a la niña en frente de ellos que estaba girando una y otra vez sin sentido mientras cantaba. Trató de imaginarse seis. "Bien, buena suerte." Le sonrió. "Pero si tu esposa no quiere seis hijos?"

"Bueno, me gustaría dejarlo claro antes de casarme."

"Como en la primera cita?"

Se rió. "Tal vez! O quizás lo utilice para ligar aquí en línea ahora mismo. Tu sabes por ahí lo consigo de inmediato. "

"Permíteme saber cómo te funciona" dijo Haruka y se rió. La línea se movió de nuevo. "Pero lo que si encuentras a la mujer perfecta y ella no quiere tener hijos?"

"Entonces ella no sería la mujer perfecta".

Haruka asintió pensativa en eso. "Admiro tu convicción", dijo, aunque lo que quería decir es que ella lo envidiaba. Desesperadamente quería ser el tipo de persona que sabía exactamente lo que quería.

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti? Hay algo que sobre lo que sientas muy fuertemente? "

Había muchas cosas sobre las que creía firmemente la rubia: el medio ambiente, los derechos de los animales, el arte. Pero ella no quería profundizar más que eso. No ahora, ni allí, de pie en línea en el Guggenheim, situados entre extraños. "No realmente", dijo finalmente. "Quiero decir, estoy segura de que debe haber, pero yo no soy demasiado exigente".

Finalmente llegó su turno y Haruka insistió en pagar su entrada. Podría no haber sabido lo que quería, pero ella sabía lo que no quería: no quería caer en lo viejos patrones. No quería una persona que piense solo en dinero.

Miró a Anthony, ya que guardaba sus billetes; la camisa arrugada y los pantalones vaqueros deshilachados casi como el suyo. Estar con Anthony, le gustaba la idea, en forma teórica. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos, mientras ella y Anthony caminaban juntos hasta la rampa en espiral, estaban a la deriva y alejados del presente y se dirigían hacia la noche por delante.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Michiru inspecciono el contenido de su armario esperando que algo saliera y diga: "Utilízame esta noche", pero sus ropas estaban decididamente en silencio por la tarde. Detrás de ella, Ami veía unas entrevistas y anuncios de televisión, y Michiru murmuraba respuestas evasivas, con la esperanza de que estos fueran suficientes para que pasaran.

"Entonces, eso es un si, que hay del comercial de chicles para Japón?"

Michiru se dio la vuelta. "Qué comercial de chicles?

"Del que he estado hablando desde hace por lo menos cinco minutos", dijo Ami sonando impaciente. "Vamos, Michiru, concéntrate por un segundo."

"Lo siento, es sólo..." la aguamarina se volvió hacia el armario de nuevo para no tener que enfrentarse a Ami. "Es una estupidez."

"Haruka", dijo Ami, sin molestarse en decirlo como una pregunta.

Michiru no respondió. No quería confirmar que sí, que era la rubia, la rubia, que en ese momento estaba en una cita con un chico.

"Todavía no tengo idea de si ella va a estar en la fiesta esta noche", dijo Ami suavemente.

Michiru prendió la luz apagada en el armario y salió de la habitación. "No importa", dijo. "Y eso fue un« no »al comercial".

Ami siguió a Michiru fuera del dormitorio del armario y hacia fuera en la sala de estar amueblada recientemente. "Ray está volando el miércoles. Él tiene un nuevo guión y te lo quiere entregar en persona. " -Genial-dijo Michiru rotundamente, y se estremeció ante la falta de emoción en su voz. Ella quería prestar atención. Quería estar emocionada por la perspectiva de un nuevo papel. Pero no podía reunir algo parecido al entusiasmo.

Ami pasó a su lado y se dejó caer en el sofá recién entregado. "Te he dicho lo feliz que estoy de que finalmente tengas un asiento apropiado en este lugar?"

Michiru logró esbozar una sonrisa en eso. Se fijo en la nueva adición a su apartamento y su ánimo se levantó brevemente a la vista. Ella también estaba feliz. El sofá en blanco y negro había llegado temprano por la mañana y encajaba perfectamente en su espacio asignado.

"Es increíble lo que un poco de muebles puede hacer", dijo, pasando a tomar asiento junto a Ami.

"En serio", dijo Ami, apoyando sus pies sobre el sofá juego. "Está comenzando a sentirse cómodo, incluso." Suspiró con satisfacción. "Es muy cómodo este sofá, por cierto, a diferencia de ese bloque de cemento que tienes en California y se hace pasar por un sofá."

Los pensamientos de Michiru cambiaron inevitablemente a Haruka y trató sin éxito de empujar los pensamientos de la artista a la distancia.

-Bueno-dijo Ami-, ya que no tengo tu atención en las cuestiones relacionadas con el trabajo, por que estas desanimada?

"Nada nuevo", dijo Michiru con un suspiro. No quería hablar de Haruka. En realidad no quería hablar de nada. "¿Cómo esta Darien?"

"No estoy segura en realidad", dijo Ami, frunciendo el ceño. "Él me envió un mensaje de texto muy desconcertante sobre anillos para el pene."

"Wow, esa no es la respuesta que yo esperaba."

"Dijo que quería probar algo nuevo para la próxima vez que me vea y, a continuación el siguiente mensaje decía algo acerca de atascarse. Y luego otra vez me envió otro mensaje diciendo que no me preocupe; Por lo tanto, no tengo idea de lo que le hizo a su pene ahora. "

"Y esa es la última vez que pregunto por Darien". Ami sonrió. "Así que... Haruka?

"No es nada. Ella está en una cita. Y eso está bien. Es bueno. Es muy bueno. Es... grandioso ".

Ami asintió con la cabeza. "Sí te ves muy emocionada."

Michiru se dejo caer en el sofá, sintiéndose derrotada. "¿Por qué es que nunca tus emociones siguen lo que tu mente dice? Quiero estar feliz por ella".

"Pero estas celosa."

"No tengo derecho a estarlo. Pero sí, creo que eso lo que siento. "

Ami palmeó la mano de Michiru. "No tengo palabras sabias para ti."

"Sólo necesitamos empezar a filmar. Necesito una distracción. "

"Ah, sí-dijo Ami con una sonrisa. "La película en la cual puedes llegar a hacerlo tanto con Naomi y la mejor amiga de Haruka, que no está destinado a ser en lo absoluto confuso."

"Cállate", dijo Michiru, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No deberías ir a llamar a tu novio y asegurarte de que continua siendo anatómicamente masculino?"

Ami se rió y tomó su teléfono del bolsillo. "Muy buena idea", dijo, marcando. "Creo que voy a empezar con eso".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Mina estaba esperando en el pasillo cuando Haruka se aventuraba en el apartamento. Ella iba vestida casualmente en un albornoz de color rosa y una toalla enredada, en su cabeza. "Dime todo", le exigió antes de que la puerta había incluso cerrado. "Y ven conmigo, todavía no he escogido un traje para esta noche."

Haruka obedeció, y fue tras Mina a su dormitorio. "Él quiere seis hijos," fue la primera cosa que penso decir.

"Wow," dijo Mina, arrugando su cara. "Muchachos, ustedes si que se mueven rápidamente".

Haruka se sentó en el borde de la cama de Mina. "¿Quién le dice a alguien que quiere seis hijos en la primera cita?"

"Espera, quería seis niños en su primera cita?"

"No, quiero decir, que como alguien dice eso en la primera cita? Y quería decirle algo como, Bueno suerte. ¿No va a suceder nunca conmigo, pero no sé! ¿Qué puedo hacer si quiere seis hijos algún día? "

"Él quiere exactamente seis hijos? ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente obtienen uno extra? ¿Le tira a la basura?"

Haruka dejo escapar una risa. "Tal vez".

Mina levanto un vestido y lo sacudió ante Haruka. "Dictamen".

"Saca a relucir tus ojos."

"Es de color rojo. Me estás diciendo que estoy poseída? "Ella se dirigió al espejo y coloco la prenda contra su pecho. "No crees que hace ver más oscura a una rodilla que la otra?"

"Qué?"

"No importa. Que quiere seis hijos? Bueno, probablemente no los quiere ahora correcto? Algún día. Y como has dicho, tal vez algún día querrás lo mismo. Cómo estuvo el resto de la cita? En realidad, sólo el avance rápido ve a la parte jugosa. Te beso? "

Haruka sonrió. "No, parecía que quería, pero... no lo sé. No lo sé, Mina. Cuando estoy con él, yo sólo no siento... lo que sea que se supone que sientas cuando estás atraída a alguien. Y es lindo. Creo que es atractivo. Pero... no hay más que eso? "

Mina rodó sus ojos. "Atracción es todo lo que realmente necesitas algunas veces. A quién le importa si no llegas a pasar el resto de tu vida con el? Tienes veintiún años, Haru. Dejar de pensar a largo plazo y piensa en aquí y ahora. Igual, esta noche. Tal vez te encuentres a alguien que haga a tu corazón latir. Nunca se sabe. "Ella sostuvo otro vestido. "Qué tal este?"

Haruka echo un vistazo pensativo "Creo que hace que tu ceja izquierda se vea más gruesa que la derecha".

"Graciosa. Tal vez debería vestir abajo. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que todos llevaran. ¿Qué llevara Michiru? "

Haruka se ilumino ante la mención de la peliazul. "Ropa, me imagino".

"Que Útil. Qué llevaras? "

"No lo sé. Estás segura de que es bueno, incluso que vaya esta fiesta? No tengo nada en absoluto que ver con esta película ".

"La directora dijo que estaba perfectamente bien, te lo dije. De hecho, ella parecía más bien feliz sobre el tema. Ahora que lo pienso, podría pensar que somos pareja. "

Haruka sacudió la cabeza. "Súper. Me voy a la ducha, entonces. "

"Espera, no he acabado me dices acerca de tu cita". Pero Haruka ya fuera de la puerta. "Seis niños. Y ningún beso. Eso de que sirve! " "Descubre qué llevara Michiru!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Un vodka con jugo de arándano", dijo Naomi, y apareció de repente al lado de Michiru.

Michiru sonrió a la directora y le ofreció la bebida. "Excelente servicio en esta parte, tengo que decir".

"Me tomo mi papel como anfitriona muy en serio." Naomi sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su propia bebida. "Después te estas divirtiendo?"

Diversión. No es la palabra que Michiru utilizaría para describir la noche hasta ahora. Sus emociones eran demasiado dispersas y, en su mayoría, sólo quería ir a casa. No hay nada más agotador que la conversación con desconocidos, cuando tu estado de ánimo estaba disparado. "El karaoke fue un buen toque", dijo, señalando hacia la zona en cuestión. Una de sus co-estrella futura había tomado el escenario y la sala la aplaudió cuando cantó una versión fuera de tono de "Ray of Light" de Madonna.

"¿Por qué, gracias. Cuándo vas hasta allí? "

Michiru se rió. "Hmm, Nunca. Y Tú? "

"Inmediatamente después," dijo Naomi y se rio. "Bueno, al menos Ami se divierte."

Michiru siguió la mirada de Naomi para encontrar a su nueva manager, sosteniendo el micrófono. "¡Ah, caramba. Me gustaría tener una cámara ".

"No te preocupes, yo lo estoy grabando", dijo Naomi, con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Michiru sentía que le debía una explicación a Naomi debido a su actitud la otra noche cuando le tiro la puerta en la cara –"mmm, Naomi"

"Dime"

"Con rspecto a la otra noche….yo….sabes…no quería..es decir…si…bueno, lo que sucede es que…" –pero fue interrumpida abructamente por Naomi

"Michiru, lo se, tranquilízate tienes razón ya hemos hablado de eso y cumpliremos nuestro acuerdo, solo quiero conocerte como Michiru y no como la gran actriz y hablaremos después de algo mas cuando hayamos terminado la película si existe una oportunidad para nosotras, no te preocupes ahora esta bien?"

"Esta bien" –Dijo Michiru sintiéndose aliviada de que Naomi no reaccionara mal ante la situación, de repente sus pensamientos fueron silenciaciados por el canto de Ami; Michiru había escuchado cantar a Ami una vez y había sido bastante doloroso, pero escucharla cantar Borracha fue un viaje totalmente diferente a través de la tortura auditiva. "Podrías hacerme la mejor copia." –Dijo a modo de cambiar la conversación

"Supongo que eso se puede arreglar. Pero te va a costar. "

"¿Estás tratando de coquetear conmigo, Srta. Mosier?" -Dijo Michiru viendo que la actitud jugetona de Naomi volvia a resurgir

"Probablemente", dijo Naomi, sonriendo. "Hay demasiadas margaritas para mí."

Michiru sonrió, sintiendo algo que se asemejaba a la alegría por primera vez todo el día. "Así que, si no estabas en parte ebria no tratarías de coquetear conmigo?"

Naomi se mordió el labio como miraba hacia abajo en el suelo, su pelo momentáneamente oculto su hermoso perfil. Hasta que miró avergonzada. "En realidad, sólo he tomado una bebida. Simplemente me pareció una buena excusa. "Se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. "Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta."

"Supongo que sí," dijo la aguamarina, y su sonrisa se iluminó.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo en el momento en que Haruka y Mina entraron, y Mina las llevó directamente a la barra de la cocina. Una vez allí, no perdió tiempo en coquetear descaradamente con el camarero, que sirvió luego su bebida: the Disgruntled Inuk. "Llegó a mí en un sueño", dijo, "cuando yo viajaba a través de Groenlandia."

"Mmm", dijo Mina. "Sabe como a coco. Intrigante. Así que, ¿eres normalmente barman en fiestas privadas? "

Haruka rodó sus ojos y se apartó de la conversación. El sonido de alguien cantando desafinadamente capturo su atención y miró a través de la habitación para ver a la asistente de Michiru delante de un micrófono. Haruka sonrió al ver eso, no ante el sonido, y dejo vagar su mirada. Aun no sabía por qué había venido. A pesar de la insistencia de Mina de que era por su bien estar allí, Haruka se sentía incómoda y fuera de lugar. Todo el mundo sonreía, bebía, perdido en la conversación, mientras que ella estaba tratando de reinventar excusas de por qué había dicho que sí a esta salida.

La rubia sabía por qué había venido, aunque no lo bastante para saber reconocérselo a sí misma. Había venido a ver a Michiru. No había otra razón que eso. Y en ese momento, la vio, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con una mujer muy sexy.

"¿Crees que ella es más sexy que yo?" Mina se había acercado a ella y quedo mirando pensativa a Michiru.

"Michiru Kaioh?"

Mina rio. "No, no Michiru. Sé que es más sexy que yo. He hecho la paz con su ser más sexy que yo. Me refiero a Naomi".

Naomi. Haruka miro atrás hacia la otra mujer, la reconoció al instante por las fotos que había visto en Internet. Por supuesto. "Sí, ella es más sexy que tu totalmente", dijo.

"Maldita sea". Mina suspiró. "Yo realmente necesitaba mi factor sexy. ¿Te he dicho acerca de ese tipo, Steven…" Haruka estaba prestando atención sólo a la mitad de lo que decía Mina. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Michiru y a Naomi, que parecía increíble pensar en ellas juntas, y se odio a sí misma por odiar que lo hicieran. "¿Qué diablos", dijo, sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta hasta Mina respondió.

"¡Exactamente! Tengo tetas perfectamente simétricas. Y le dije eso a él".

Haruka se dirigió a Mina. "¿Te puedo hacer una totalmente hipotética pregunta?"

"Totalmente hipotética como totalmente basada en la verdad o como una realidad hipotética realmente?" Pregunto Mina

"Sí".

Mina agita su Disgruntled Inuk. "Dispara".

Haruka quería preguntar si tenía sentido sentir celos cuando ella no tenía ninguna razón para sentirlos, pero la respuesta fue clara. Que no tenía sentido. No hay razón en la tierra de por qué ver a Naomi y Michiru de pie una junto a la otra debía hacer sentir a Haruka nada en absoluto. "No importa. Creo que estoy perdiendo la razón un poco".

"Es necesario el sexo" dijo Mina como si fuera evidente. "Te diré lo que puede hacer el cantinero."

"No quiero al cantinero."

Mian se encogió de hombros. "tu pierdes. Es un hecho bien conocido que los cantineros son impresionantes... "Miró alrededor y bajó su voz. "Tú sabes".

Haruka no sabía, y realmente no quería saber. "Siguiente tema. En caso de que no te mezcles o algo así? "

"Haru" Una alegre y muy borracha Ami estaba de repente ante ellas. Miró a Mina. "Tu debes ser Mina. Soy Ami la ass de Michiru... eh, manager. "

Mina parpadeo. "Eres la que?de Michiru"

Ami dejo salir una risa histérica. "Oye, creo que mi novio quiso ligar una vez contigo. ¿No es gracioso? Voy a conseguir otra copa".

Vieron tropezar a Ami en su camino al bar. "Vaya, está perdida". Mina rió. "¿Por qué cree ella que Darien Chiva quiso ligar conmigo? No que no, soy lo suficientemente sexy. Sin embargo, creo que me gustaría recordarlo. "

Haruka sentía un dejo de culpa en la conciencia de que ella todavía no le había dicho la verdad acerca de Michelle a Mina, pero la culpa fue inmediatamente sustituida por un nuevo conjunto de emociones.

"Naomi", dijo de repente Mina. "Oye!"

Haruka miró mejor a la directora, ya que se iba acercando, pensando que era increíblemente injusto que se viera aún mejor en persona. Haruka quería desesperadamente encontrar un error, una debilidad que pudiera hacer que Naomi Mosier sea menos intimidante. Pero no encontró ninguno.

"Estoy tan contenta de que pudieran venir", dijo la directora calurosamente, y sonrió a Haruka. "Soy Naomi", dijo, extendiendo la mano.

"Haruka". Se sentía extraña, estrechando las manos con "Esdep Duac", tratando de coincidir con la idea de su realidad con la de ella. Ella era con quien Michiru había ido en una cita. Ella lo que Michiru consideraba perfecto. Cuál sería la reacción emocional adecuada en este momento? Probablemente no sentir celos. "Voy a buscar una bebida," soltó, porque una copa de repente sonaba como una gran idea.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Michiru había salido al balcón después de su conversación con Naomi. La directora se había excusado a sí misma, le dijo que podrían ponerse al día después. Y habían sido interrumpidas por unas personas antes de que Michiru pudiera dar una respuesta, y la actriz se había sentido aliviada. Ella aún no sabía qué decir. Estaba la tentación constante de hacer caso omiso de su acuerdo y ceder, para que Naomi distraiga sus sentimientos lejos de Haruka. Era tentador. Una ráfaga de viento disperso su pelo aguamarina haciéndolos cruzar su cara, y Michiru se estremeció con el aire frío.

Estaba sola en el balcón, la única lo suficientemente loca para salir por cualquier motivo que no sea fumar. Pero necesitaba un descanso de la socialización, de estrechar la mano y las presentaciones, las conversaciones y de la embriaguez. Era una buena fiesta, pero la vista desde el balcón era agradable.

El viento se ahogó con el sonido de la apertura de la puerta deslizante de cristal detrás de ella, por lo que Michiru se asusto por la voz viendo de quien se trataba.

"¿No hace un poco de frío para estar aquí?"

Michiru se recuperó rápidamente de su sorpresa. "No es tan malo", le mintió.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba un poco más, con un vaso de líquido blanco en su mano. "Sí, me pareces del tipo que te gusta el frío. No es como si regularas la temperatura de tu apartamento a un millón de grados".

"Exageraras", dijo Michiru. "Son apenas unos miles."

Haruka sonrió y mostro su bebida. "¿No has probado este todavía?"

"Qué es eso? Cola? "

"Un Disgruntled Inuk". Aquí tienes. Haruka ofreció su vaso.

"No te preocupes, la muy contagiosas erupción en mi labio sólo es moderadamente contagiosa ahora".

Michiru probó la bebida y arrugo la nariz ante el sabor. Es una mezcla de coco, vodka y algo indescifrable. "No me gusta el coco."

"En serio? No sabía eso sobre ti" Haruka tomó de nuevo el vaso y se inclinó contra la barandilla. "Me encanta este apartamento. Deberías haberte mudado aquí. TriBeCa es mucho más fresco que el Upper East Side. "

"Es eso cierto?"

"Me temo que sí."

"Sí, pero yo vivo cerca de la Met y el Guggenheim. TriBeCa Qué tiene? "

Haruka miró pensativa. "El festival de cine?"

"Supongo que tendrá que pasar".

"Supongo que sí." Haruka sonrió suavemente y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Yo estaba realmente en tu vecindario antes, con Anthony".

Michiru trató de no dejar que las dos últimas palabras la molesten. "¿Y cómo estuvo la cita?" Quería saber, en una especie de forma masoquista.

"Estuvo buena", dijo Haruka. "Fuimos al Museo Guggenheim."

Mihciru esperaba obtener más detalles, pero ninguno estuvo próximo. "Ya Veo".

Haruka suspiró. "Fue algo extraño", dijo un segundo después. "Quiero decir, era bueno. Me divertí mucho. Yo sólo no lo sé. Me atrae él, y es bueno. Sólo que no sé si quiero una relación con él. Y Mina dice que no debería pensar en términos de relaciones tanto. Solo vivir y divertirme. Y creo que por "divertirse" sólo significa "tener sexo", pero no estoy realmente segura de que así sea yo. "Terminó su bebida.

Michiru no estaba muy segura de qué hacer con toda esa información. A ella le gustaba la idea de que la rubia no quiera una relación con Anthony. No le gustaba la idea de que tenga relaciones sexuales con él. "Entonces, como eres tú?"

Haruka miro a Michiru, sus ojos verdes reflejando turbación. "Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Haruka no quería haber admitido eso a Michiru. Había querido decir algo más, algo general y despectivo, algo que podría cambiar el tema hacia un tema más festivo. Pero antes de que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de volver a la conversación, Michiru dijo, "No lo sé, pareces estar en buen camino."

Y a pesar de sí misma, Haruka no podía dejar de preguntar, "Cómo así?"

"Bueno, ya sabes qué prefieres TriBeCa al Upper East Side. Sabes que no te repele el sabor del coco y el vodka; eso es monumental en la auto-realización. Y sabes que estar de pie en el frío conmigo es de alguna manera preferible a escuchar a un montón de gente borracha cantar karaoke. Qué más necesitas saber? "

_Qué se siente besarte_. El pensamiento pasó por su mente de manera tan inesperada que casi dejo caer su vaso. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? El viento escondió el sonido del martilleo de su corazón. "Nada", dijo, su voz sonando extraña, incluso para ella misma. Intentó una vez más, con la esperanza de ocultar su nerviosismo repentino. "Casi para cubrirse."

Michiru se reunió con su mirada y Haruka miro hacia otro lado, preocupada de que sus pensamientos sean evidentes. "Entonces, creo que Naomi quiere que salgamos o algo asi, a pesar de tener un acuerdo, me pidió que nos conocieramos", dijo Michiru, haciendo que Haruka la mirara otra vez.

Con alegría forzada que deseaba a su vez que sonara verdadera, dijo, "Esto es grandioso."

"Lo es?" Michiru miró pensativa mientras se inclinaba contra la barandilla.

"No lo es?" Haruka se sintió abrumada. Una parte de ella quería ser una buena amiga, para alentar a Michiru a salir con la directora y ver a que llevaban las cosas. Una parte de ella quería decirle que era una mala idea, incluso si no tenía ninguna razón para creer que era así. Otra parte aún sólo podía pensar en cuan magnífica se veía Michiru en la suave luz de la terraza. Era la última parte la que más miedo le daba a Haruka, que la hacía querer tener una excusa y correr de nuevo a la fiesta, que la hicieran desear nunca haber venido a buscar a la aguamarina en primer lugar.

"Convenimos en que era mejor esperar, pero quiere conocerme a mi y no a la actriz", dijo Michiru, y Haruka recordó que aún estaba en medio de una conversación que no tenía nada que ver con su propia mezcla de emociones. "Parece que es una mala idea volver a eso".

Haruka quería estar de acuerdo, pero ella también quería estar en desacuerdo, porque no veía el punto de estar esperando por algo que era inevitable. "Te gusta ella?"

"Si" dijo después de un momento.

Haruka se molestó que la respuesta le molestara. Pero siguió adelante, tratando de fingir que sentía lo contrario. –"Entonces, tal vez deberías ir a por ello. Las dos son profesionales. "Sonó como lo que había que decir, incluso si se sentía mal al decirlo.

Michiru no contestó, sino que miraba pensativamente a los edificios en la distancia.

Haruka estaba segura de que en cualquier otro momento no le hubiera importado el silencio. Pero la falta de conversación la dejaba vulnerable a los pensamientos que no estaba dispuesta a profundizar. "¿Crees que es malo que estemos en medio de una fiesta cuestionándonos nuestras potenciales relaciones?"

La risa de Michiru fue breve, pero alegre. "Probablemente." Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter con capucha y sonrió. "Puedo decirte un secreto?"

"Depende. Por cuánto podría vendérselo a los tabloides?"

Michiru examinó la cuestión. "No estoy segura de que podrías".

"Luego, siguió adelante".

"Odio las fiestas" dijo Michiru casi en un susurro.

La rubia rio. "Eso es de conocimiento común".

"Oh, realmente?"

"Estoy segura de que había un post en un blog acerca de ello en alguna parte, que he encontrado-cuando-no-estaba investigándote".

Michiru sonrió engreída. "Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que estabas de hecho investigándome?"

"Bueno, tengo que retirar lo dicho. No puedo ser responsable de las cosas que admito cuando estoy bajo la influencia de la sobriedad ".

"Así que solo debo tomarte enserio cuando estás ebria?"

Parecía el tipo de cosas que podrían morder el trasero más adelante, pero siguió adelante. "Exactamente".

"Hmm," dijo Michiru. "Voy a recordarlo. ¿Quieres otro trago? " Haruka reía, se sentía un poco mejor ahora que se habían alejado de sus vidas personales. Y, sin embargo, persistía una sensación, bailando en el borde de su conciencia. _No estoy enamorada de Michiru Kaioh_, insistió, aunque todo señalaba lo contrario.

Una ráfaga de viento soplaba en su dirección, más fría de las que tenían ante sí. Michiru se estremeció, y Haruka tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de acercarse. _Bien_, pensó, tragando nerviosamente, _tal vez solo un poco_

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amo a Mina, me encantaría tener una amiga asi de loca...moria de la risa en la parte de que estaba poseída por el color del vestido.<strong>

**Gracias por estar pendiente y comentar**


	42. Chapter 42 La Interesante teoria de Mark

**Capítulo 42**

**"La interesante teoría de Mark"**

* * *

><p>"Waffles", dijo Mark, con su voz mezclándose con el sonido de los cubiertos golpeándose en los platos y las voces confusas de la conversación. -No, panqueques. Tal vez waflles y panqueques. Qué tal te va? "<p>

Haruka había estado mirando el menú con cubierta plástica durante al menos cinco minutos y lo único que había registrado es el hecho de que su mano izquierda estaba pegajosa. Dejó caer el menú sobre la mesa. "Waffles", dijo ella, aunque no tenía hambre. Había dejado su apetito en la fiesta de Naomi, en algún lugar entre el balcón y los momentos que siguieron.

"Entonces voy a comer panqueques", dijo Mark decisivo, poniendo el menú y cogiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja. Consideraba a Haruka sobre el borde del vaso mientras bebía. Cuando terminó, se sentó de nuevo. "Así que…".

Haruka no estaba segura de por qué había llamado a Mark y le pidió que desayunaran juntos, o por qué le había dado estrictas instrucciones de no llevar a William. En ese momento, le había parecido una buena idea. Pero ahora ella no estaba segura de que tenía ganas de hablar. No estaba segura de que hubiera algo que valiera la pena hablar. Así que estaba un poco enamorada, microscópicamente de una famosa actriz que era como una especie de amiga. Y qué?

"Ya sabes, tu hermano, probablemente piensa que estoy engañándolo en este momento", dijo Mark a través dando una pista para que Haruka hablara.

"Lo siento".

"No lo sientas, sólo dime qué pasa. Has dormido al menos anoche? "

Haruka se mordió el labio, y poso su mirada sobre la mesa. "En realidad no."

"¿Estás embarazada?"

Haruka miró hacia arriba bruscamente ante la sugerencia. –"No" dijo-. "Dios no."

"Te metiste en problemas con la ley?"

"No es nada de eso", dijo la rubia, suspirando. "Es sólo que... alguna vez has tenido sentimientos por alguien y has sido incapaz de explicar por qué tienes esos sentimientos?"

Mark se echó a reír. "Mi amor, los sentimientos no vienen con un manual. Solo ahí están. Y solos se van. ¿Se trata de ese tipo Anthony? "

"desearía que sea él".

"Un tipo diferente?" –Pregunto Mark

Haruka negó con la cabeza.

"Una niña...?"

Haruka dudó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Y luego la camarera estaba a su lado, para pedir su orden.

"Panqueques", dijo Mark automáticamente.

"Waffles", dijo la rubia, y observó cómo la camarera tomó los menús y se alejó.

Mark se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. "Interesante".

"Interesante", se hizo eco de Haruka, y tomó la taza de café que había olvidado que estaba allí. "Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"Por el momento," dijo Mark. "Desde cuando estás en este asunto? Estar en este asunto "significa la etapa "soy gay"? O lo fui desde siempre o lo seré ahora?"

Haruka frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. "Yo no llegue a esa etapa todavía."

"Por lo tanto, se trata de algo nuevo".

"Se trata de doce horas atrás."

"Interesante".

"Deja de decir interesante. Se supone que debes tener todas las respuestas."

"No sé todas las respuestas." –dijo Mark

Haruka bebió un sorbo de café, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Su mente era un desastre. Necesitaba dormir. "Deberías tener todas las preguntas, también."

Mark sonrió suavemente. -Muy bien, he aquí una pregunta. Te quedaste despierta toda la noche porque estas enamorada de una chica? O es porque estas enamorada de esta chica en particular? ¿O es porque estas enamorada de alguien en absoluto? "

"Esas son es tres preguntas", dijo la rubia, en un esfuerzo para detenerlo. Pero la respuesta era obvia. "Se trataba de una de ellas. No me he sentido así en... Dios, yo ni siquiera sé desde hace cuánto tiempo. Y que me gusten las niñas podía ser lo suficientemente confuso, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser esa chica?" Ella reconoció la mirada de Mark. "Y antes de que pregunte, no te diré quién es."

-Bueno, eso no es divertido. "Hizo pucheros y se encogió de hombros. " Es ella heterosexual?"

« No ».

"Comprometida?"

« No ».

"Así que ella es gay y soltera?"

"A ella le gusta alguien más." suspiró. "Pero es como dices, los sentimientos van y vienen, no? Yo sólo quería hablar de ello con alguien sabía que no podría hacer gran cosa al respecto. Mina y William... lo habían sacado fuera de proporción".

-Bueno, me siento halagado que puedo ser esa persona para ti. "

Haruka sonrió, sintiéndose moderadamente mejor. Terminó su café al tiempo en que la comida llegó, y cada uno de ellos se turnó para bañar a sus comidas en almíbar. "Entonces, qué hay de nuevo contigo? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?"

Mark puso los ojos en blanco. "Terrible".

"William dijo que trabajabas para un tipo en Wall Street?"

"Yo trabajo como esclavo de un idiota", dijo Mark, entre bocado y bocado. "Cuando le es infiel a su esposa, mi trabajo es salir corriendo a recoger algunas joyas agradables para ella. Cuando engaña a su amante, salgo a elegir un bolso de marca. El hombre es un pedazo de trabajo. "

"Wow", dijo Haruka. "No puedo creer que las mujeres caigan ante una sacudida de esa manera."

Mark se echó a reír. "Él es rico, es magnífico, y él es encantador como el infierno. Quién no caería por eso? "

Haruka pensó en Michiru y sintió ruborizarse. Es eso lo que le atrajo, el hecho de que ella era rica y encantadora y magnífica?

"De todos modos, me encantaría cambiar de trabajo, pero la paga es buena, y el trabajo es bastante divertido. Quiero decir, me pongo a hacer compras de cosas que nunca podre darme el lujo de comprar ni en un millón de años. Sólo deseo que mi jefe no sea un idiota, sabes? "Él se encogió de hombros. -Pero volviendo a ti por un segundo, y luego prometo que voy a dejar de hablar de ella. Por qué piensas que estas enamorada de esta chica? "

La pregunta la cogió con la guardia baja, sonaba extraño a sus oídos. Enamorada de una niña. Estaba realmente aquí, discutiendo estas cosas con otra persona? Realmente admitió que estaba enamorada de Michiru Kaioh? Sintió una oleada de pánico ante la idea. Trago y respiró hondo. "Ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que es esto," dijo, con la voz tranquila. Se sentía extraño hablar de Michiru de esta manera. Como si lo que realmente importaba era lo que sentía por la actriz. Como si la peliazul siquiera le importaría. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. "Soy mejor... cuando ella está cerca de mío, quiero estar más cerca de ella, sabes? siento que el espacio entre nosotras es demasiado. La miro y me pregunto cómo sería besarla. Y me asusta. Yo no voy por ahí con este tipo de pensamientos hacia la gente. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que significa". Miró a Mark. "Qué significa?"

"No puedo responder esa pregunta por ti", dijo Mark, en tono simpático. "Pero suena como el comienzo de algo."

"Algo?"

"Algo que no debes ignorar".

Haruka negó con la cabeza y esparció el jarabe a través de su plato con el tenedor. "Esto es una estupidez", dijo. "Estoy segura de que va a pasar."

"Probablemente", dijo Mark, observándola.

"¿Nunca has tenido alguna vez algo semejante algo efímero e intrascendente algo que luego volviste a mirar y pusiste los ojos en blanco ante eso?

"He tenido muchos de esos." – Dijo Mark

Haruka se sintió aliviada. No era nada, nada, pero los muchos Disgruntled Inuk nublaron su juicio. "Voy a permanecer lejos de ella hasta que esto pase."

"Por qué?" –pregunto Mark extrañado

"Por qué?" – Dijo Haruka

"Por qué evitarla si no es nada?"

Haruka suspiró ante la pregunta mientras buscaba una respuesta. Debido a que estar cerca de Michiru era confuso, porque ella estaba aterrorizada de que estos sentimientos no se irían de otra manera.

"Te puedo dar un consejo?" Mark pidió, cuando la rubia no respondió.

"Por favor".

"Creo que la mejor manera de superar a alguien es pasar tanto tiempo con ella como sea posible."

Haruka frunció el ceño. "Cómo ayuda eso?"

"Simple. Cuanto más tiempo pasas con alguien, cuanto más aprendes sobre alguien, y encuentras más razones, de por qué no te gusta. Si se corta el contacto acabas de ponerlos en un pedestal y los dejas allí. No te ayuda en absoluto. "

"Interesante teoría", dijo Haruka, pensándolo bien. No era inevitable que hubiera un millón de cosas que no le gustaran de Michiru Kaioh. Y pasar más tiempo con la actriz no era una idea poco atractiva. Por supuesto, eso supone que Michiru quisiera pasar tiempo con ella a cambio. "Está bien, pero si pasas tiempo con alguien y solamente se dan más razones para que te guste?"

"Bueno", dijo Mark, sentado atrás. "Eso sería tan malo?"

-Bueno, seria olvidar el objetivo de tratar de terminar las cosas."

Mark pensó en eso por un largo rato, y luego se encogió de hombros. "Algunas personas simplemente no están destinada a terminar las cosas".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Michiru estaba de pie en su sala de estar con una taza de café en la mano. Sonrió mientras bebía, disfrutando por un momento de la vista de la ciudad con muchas historias en su haber.

"... no va para eso, Cynthia, " estaba diciendo Ami, mostrando la molestia evidente en su tono. "¡Muy bien! Bien, bien. Voy a hablar con ella. "

Michiru no se presentó. Sabía lo que venía. El lugar inevitable donde debía estar. La aparición inevitable que había de hacer. Las imágenes inevitable para las que tenia que posar.

"Debes obtener unas cortinas", dijo Ami, de repente. "Es tan jodidamente brillante aquí."

A la aguamarina le gustaba el brillo, especialmente en días despejados como este. Amaba a los bares el baile de luces a través de su piso. "Entonces, cuál es el veredicto?"

"Necesitas ser vista, Michiru", dijo Ami, como si hubiera sido idea suya y no de otra persona. "Odio decir esto, pero Cynthia tiene razón. No es bueno para ti estar escondida por mucho tiempo. Ella me envío algunas invitaciones para que las veas. Ve, muéstrate bonita, coquetea con el semental de la semana, sonríe para las cámaras, y vuelve a escena".

-Está bien-dijo Michiru, sabiendo que era inútil discutir. Era el momento de jugar bonito con los paparazzi de Nueva York. Ha llegado el momento de reintegrarse a la escena pública y asegurar que nunca vacilo al llamado de la fama.

"Eso es todo? Ningún argumento? " – pregunto una extrañada Ami

Michiru se volvió hacia el rostro de su nueva manager, que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando dolida e irritada. "Te ves como la mierda."

"Yo bebí demasiado en la fiesta carajo", dijo Ami, frotándose las sienes.

Michiru sonrió con simpatía. "Si te hace sentir mejor, diste una gran actuación en el escenario."

"Dios, no me lo recuerdes."

Michiru trataba de no reír. Contaba con que Naomi le enviaría una copia del vídeo. Sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños para Darien. "Vete a casa, Ami. Duerme un poco. Pudiste habérmelo dicho todo por teléfono. "

"Yo sé, sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien", dijo Ami, que sonaba más como ella y menos como la gruñona de momentos antes. "Estaba bastante perdida la noche anterior, pero no lo suficientemente perdida para que yo no te haya visto hablando con Haruka."

"Hablando con ella, no voy a romperme", dijo Michiru, tomando asiento en el sofá. "Somos amigas. Al menos, pienso en ella como una amiga. No sé lo que piensa de mí. "Se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de café, tratando de no parecer afectada por todo esto, tratando de fingir que estar en el balcón con la rubia no había sido el punto culminante de su día, que ella no estaba deprimida por la imposibilidad de todo. "Yo tenía que almorzar con Naomi hoy y con no se quien del elenco, pero llamó para cancelar. Dijo algo acerca de ahogarse en la burocracia. "

"No pareces demasiado decepcionada."

Aliviada, más bien, pero se encogió de hombros de que fuera demasiado. "Vamos a programarlo de nuevo. No es que no vamos a estar viéndonos la una a la otra a partir del martes que es cuando empiezan las grabaciones. "

Ami asintió con la cabeza y bostezó.

"Vete a casa", dijo Michiru de nuevo. "En serio. Estoy bien. Ahora eres tu la que no parece estar bien. "

"Mirando las cosas completamente diferentes", dijo Ami, pero empezó a recoger sus cosas. "Por cierto, hice una llamada buscando una nueva asistente para ti. Supuse que querrías encontrar un reemplazo lo antes posible".

"Gracias, Ami, pero no estoy segura de que alguien podría reemplazarte alguna vez."

Ami resopló mientras permanecía de pie. "En eso tienes razón.-Sonrió-. "Te llamaré más tarde para que podamos discutir las numerosas terribles fiestas a las que Cynthia quiere que asistas."

"No puedo esperar". Michiru estaba agradecida por el silencio que siguió al cierre de la puerta.

Se sentó en su sofá y bebió su café y trató sin éxito de pensar en algo distinto a Haruka. Había cosas que debería hacer, cosas distintas de este negocio improductivo de anhelar lo inalcanzable. Pero su mente seguía volviendo a la noche anterior. Michiru había sentido algo, de pie en el balcón con Haruka, algo que ella no podía descifrar no importa cuántas veces rememoraba la escena a través de su cabeza. Pero algo intangible e indescifrable había pasado entre ellas, estaba segura de ello. Tan cierto como algo que alguien no podría nombrar.

La música interrumpió su pensamiento y se volvió brevemente a la cocina, donde había dejado su teléfono. El ringtone llenó el aire en silencio hasta que Michiru se trasladó a responder. Sólo había una persona con ese tono de timbre. "¿Hola?"

"¡Hey!" – dijeron al otro lado de la linea

Michiru sonrió en el teléfono, dejando la taza de café en el mostrador y sentándose en uno de los taburetes. A través de la línea podía oír el ruido inconfundible del tráfico mixto con lo que sonaba muy parecido a tambores. "¿En qué parte del mundo estas?"

Haruka dejó escapar una risa suave que sonó aún más suave contra los ruidos en el fondo. "Estoy delante del Met".

Eso no explicaba la batería, pero Michiru decidido olvidarlo. "Sabes, para alguien que piensa que el Upper East Side está completamente fuera de moda, pasas mucho tiempo por aquí."

"Nunca dije que no fuera cool, solo dije que el TriBeCa era más fresco."

"Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, a mi barrio relativamente inferior?"

"Yo estaba saliendo con Mark y él recibió un llamado para hacer un mandado de trabajo, así que iba a acompañarme. Pero hemos tomado caminos diferentes. ¿Qué estás haciendo? "

Michiru miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de poder decir algo menos patético que "_sentada en mi sofá, tratando de no pensar en ti."_ Pensó "Sólo disfruto de mi último día de libertad".

"Los policías finalmente encontraron los cadáveres que has dejado enterrados en LA, ¿eh?"

"Tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano", dijo Michiru, y sonrió, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué había llamado Haruka.

"Oye, has almorzado ya?

El corazón de Michiru se acelero por la pregunta. ¿Quería Haruka almorzar con ella? "Tome un café ..."

"Como almuerzo?"

"Me desperté tarde", dijo Michiru, aunque no era mucho una explicación. "Por qué me lo preguntas?"

-Bueno, si no estás ocupada, pensé que tal vez querías probar las mejores hamburguesas vegetarianas de la ciudad? Yo estaba en camino de agarrar una."

Michiru no estaba segura de que había entendido a Haruka correctamente. "Quieres comprar el almuerzo?"

-Bueno ... sí, "dijo la rubia, sonando tímida, su voz casi ahogada por un coche que pasaba. "Quiero decir, a menos que tu no quieras acompañarme."

La incertidumbre de Haruka hizo doler el corazón a Michiru, no podía pensar en otra cosa que prefiriera hacer que almorzar con esa mujer. Por supuesto, no podía decir eso. No con esas palabras. "Hmm, las mejores hamburguesas vegetarianas de la ciudad con la mejor artista en la ciudad, suena como un buen negocio."

"Ooh, que halagadora", dijo Haruka, soñando con más confianza ahora. "Tal vez voy a tirar unas papas fritas."

La peliazul se echó a reír, sintiéndose mareada y aturdida, por pensar en que la niña de la cual estaba enamorada iba a comprar el almuerzo.

"Así que, estoy allí como en veinte minutos... o algo así?"

"Nos vemos entonces." Esperó hasta que la alta mujer había colgado y Michiru hizo lo mismo. Se sentó durante un minuto o dos, mirando nerviosamente su teléfono, la mitad esperaba que Haruka volviera a llamar y diga que había cambiado de idea, o que había marcado un número equivocado y estaba terriblemente apenada por su error. Pero el teléfono permaneció en silencio, lo que llevaba a Michiru a creer que todo era como debía ser.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la hora. Diecisiete minutos para una ducha y prepararse, le dejaba poco tiempo para sentarse y sentirse dudosa. Se duchó rápidamente, deteniéndose durante el rociado sólo lo suficiente para convencerse de que nada de esto significaba algo; que Hruka sólo estaba siendo amable. Y eso era lo suficientemente bueno, pensó, mientras tomaba alguna prenda de la gran cantidad de opciones en su armario.

Optó por algo oscuro, pantalones vaqueros de corte de arranque y una camiseta azul profunda que había usado a menudo. No es que importara, se recordó, como se metía en la ropa.

El golpe vino poco después, y Michiru vaciló sólo brevemente a lo que se refería su reflexión. Tenía el pelo aún mojado, pero tendría que secarlo al aire. A menudo deseaba que el espejo pudiera hablar sólo para poder decirle cómo se veía. No es que importara, se repitió una vez más, alejándose del espejo y su reflejo incierto para dar la bienvenida a Haruka a su casa.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando agarro la manija, anticipando los pocos segundos, la torpeza que acompañaba cualquier saludo inicial. Sonrió mientras Haruka aparecía frente a ella, incapaz de ayudar a la forma en que su estómago revoloteaba al verla.

"Espero que tengas hambre", dijo Haruka mientras entraba, dejando a su paso el olor a comida. Echó un vistazo a la sala de estar y luego a Michiru. "El sofá llego! Se ve muy bien. "

-Sí, esta chica que conozco me ayudó a escogerlo ", bromeó, cerrando la puerta. "Es un poco raro, pero creo que tiene buen gusto".

Haruka hizo una mueca que decía algo como, "Hey".

Michiru decidió que le gustaba esa cara. "Puedes colgar tu chaqueta en mi perchero nuevo de fabrica." Y ella hizo un gesto con el objeto de verse como si estuviera mostrando un primer premio en un concurso de televisión.

Haruka entregó la bolsa de comida y comenzó a desenrollar su bufanda. "Presumida", dijo. "¿Vino con el sofá?"

"Ami lo trajo. Creo que estaba cansada de tener que poner sus cosas en mi cuarto." Michiru seguía con interés velado como Haruka iba despojándose de la parte de arriba de su ropa. Se preguntó si la rubia sabía que tan sexy se veía con su medio pelo hacia arriba. Se sorprendió mirando y dejó caer su mirada a la bolsa en las manos. "Esto huele bien."

Haruka se reunió con el comentario con una sonrisa. "Espero que te guste", dijo mientras colgaba su chaqueta. "La próxima vez puedo traer las mejores salchichas vegetarianas en la ciudad".

La próxima vez. "Estás tratando de convertirme en vegetariana?

"Incluso si ese fuera mi objetivo final, yo no te lo diría", dijo Haruka, enganchando los pulgares en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Sería la ruina de mis planes cuidadosamente construidos para la dominación mundial vegetariana."

Michiru alzó una ceja. "De verdad?"

"Claramente no crees lo suficiente", admitió Haruka, y se rió.

Michiru negó con la cabeza, divertida. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para desembolsar su comida."Me sorprendió tu llamada," dijo, antes de que pudiera pensar mejor, "me hubiera figurado que estarías con Anthony".

"Oh", dijo Haruka, sonando sorprendida. "Bueno, él dijo que llamaría. Y no lo ha hecho. Pero he oído que es normal en el mundo de las citas. "

"Estoy segura de que llamara", dijo Michiru, tratando de sonar de apoyo. Odiaba la idea de Haruka con alguien más, pero odiaba aun más la idea de que alguien la lastimara.

Haruka se encogió de hombros cuando se unió a Michiru en el desembalaje de los alimentos."Oh, ¿qué pasó con Naomi? Me olvidé de los planes que podías tener con ella hoy. "

"Tenía que trabajar, además no eramos solas nosotras era alguien mas del elenco tambien", dijo Michiru, consciente de que Haruka estaba demasiado cerca de todo. Odiaba que le gustara la cercanía, temía que pudiera traicionarse. Ella se apartó, se dirigió hacia el armario para agarrar un par de vasos. "Qué quieres beber?"

"Agua está muy bien. Lamento que no pudieras ver a Naomi. "

"No", dijo Michiru, llenando los dos vasos con agua. "A partir de esta semana prácticamente vamos a vivir juntas." Miró y vio que Haruka la miraba extrañamente. "Pasa algo?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza, ofreciendo una rápida sonrisa. -No, nada en absoluto. "Caminaba por el mostrador para sentarse. "Estás emocionada por la nueva película?"

Michiru dudó antes de contestar. La verdad era que ella tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de la película. Le encantaba la historia, le encantó la idea, pero interpretar una lesbiana le seguía aterrorizando. La idea de hacer escenas de amor tanto con Naomi como con Mina la llenaban de pánico. "Umm," ella dijo, como se incorporaba junto a Haruka. "No estoy segura de cómo me siento al respecto exactamente."

Haruka la miró con curiosidad, como si tratara de adivinar lo que Michiru quería decir con eso. Entonces miró hacia otro lado. "No das el brazo a torcer", dijo, deslizando una hamburguesa envuelta en papel hacia Michiru.

Michiru aceptó la oferta con demanda mínima, reconociendo a la vez que ella se moría de hambre. Era consciente de que Haruka estaba observando mientras tomaba el primer bocado, y aunque no había pensado mucho en la afirmación de que ésta era la mejor hamburguesa vegetariana en Nueva York, la explosión de sabor en su boca le dijo que podíaser, Haruka muy bien podria estar en lo cierto. "Esto es delicioso", admitió.

Haruka parecía satisfecha con la evaluación de la peliazul y se volvió hacia su propia comida. "Las papas no son tan buenas", dijo en tono arrepentido.

Michiru tomó una y la probo. "No está mal", argumentó. –"Un poco mojada, tal vez."

-"Un poco mojada? " Haruka cogió una patata y la sostuvo por un extremo, lo que demostraba como se perdía en el centro para formar una "L" un poco deformada.

-Muy bien, veo tu punto ", dijo Michiru con una sonrisa, y volvió a su comida. "A ver, sabes, esta hamburguesa es realmente buena, pero no estoy segura de que sea la mejor en la ciudad".

Haruka la miró sorprendido. "Oh?"

-Sí, todavía no has probado mi receta ", dijo Michiru. "Quiero decir, si estás lista para el reto."

"¿Crees que puedes hacer una hamburguesa vegetariana mejor que esta?"

"Oh, yo sé que puedo".

-Bueno, eso tendría que verlo ", dijo la rubia. "Asumido el reto, aunque me reservo el derecho a ser honesta. Tomo mis hamburguesas vegetarianas muy en serio. "

"Yo no esperaría nada menos." Michiru corrió su horario semanal a través de su mente. "¿Qué tal el sábado que viene?"

"Es una cita." –Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

Es una cita. Ahora por qué había dicho eso? No era una cita. Haruka lo sabía. Ella ni siquiera sabía si ella quería que fuera una cita, era una cita aún una opción, que por supuesto no lo era. Miró brevemente a Michiru, con el objetivo de decir algo más para descartar la «cita» haciendo un comentario como si fuese una especie de broma, pero su teléfono eligió ese momento para interrumpir el aire de repentino silencio. "Lo siento", dijo Haruka, cavando en el bolsillo para recuperar el objeto. "Es que mis padres."

"No te preocupes."

"¿Hola?"

"Ven acá, niña Por Qué Nunca llamas?" En el fondo decia la voz de su madre, Haruka podía oír la charla de la telenovela sobreactuada favorita de su madre, que quería decir que Carlos no estaba en casa.

"Llamé el viernes." Dijo la rubia. "Dimitri dijo que estabas fuera."

"Oye no me nombres a ese Sin vergüenza. Lo voy a patear. Mira ¿Cuándo piensas Venir acá? Hay alguien Que quiero que conozcas. "

Si su madre quería que conozca a alguien, sólo podía significar una cosa: una trampa."Quién?", Preguntó ella, ya adivinando la respuesta. Sin duda, Puerto Riqueño, sin duda, de buen ver, un hombre sin duda.

"Un muchachito bien decente, ya verás. El primo de Una amiga en Puerto Rico Que se scaba de graduar de Mayagüez y viene a hacer su Maestría Aquí en Nueva York. Muy guapo el niño. "

"Dios Mami, porque no me crees. Ya estoy viendo a alguien de la clase. Ya te dije sobre él. "

"Siempre me has dicho nada", dijo su madre, haciéndola sonar molesta ahora. "Lo único que sé es que él es un artista como tú. Se van un morir de hambre los dos artistas juntos. ESTAS LOCA, m'ija?

"No vamos a morir de hambre sólo porque los dos somos artistas, por favor, mami. No seas ridícula".

"Yo sólo te lo digo porque Te amo."

"Estoy en casa de un amigo, ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde?"

"¿Qué amigo? Ese novio? "

"Mujer amiga."

"Bueno. Tengo algunos Plátanos aquí que quiero que vengas a tomar. Puedes hacer algunos tostones para ti y Mina ".

Haruka se preguntaba a menudo cómo el cerebro de su madre funcionaba. Cómo habían pasado de un intento de engancharla en un romance a los alimentos? –

"Sabes que no me gusta cocinar, "dijo. "¿Por qué no se lo ofreces a William?" Era arriesgado, lo sabía la rubia, con lo de su hermanastro, pero se sentía importante mencionarlo. Se hizo el silencio desde el lado de la línea de su madre, y si no hubiera sido por el ruido de fondo Haruka hubiera pensado tal vez a su madre ya había colgado.

Pero luego habló, "recógelos antes del viernes o se pondrán malos." Y la comunicación se cortó.

Haruka suspiró, olvidando momentáneamente que Michiru seguía sentada a su lado, haciendo todo lo posible para buscar una interesante conversación. Haruka tenía la sensación de que la actriz había escuchado cada palabra, la parte de ella de todos modos. "Lo siento", dijo, y dejó caer el teléfono en el mostrador junto a su hamburguesa, sin duda, ahora fría.

"Todo bien?"

"Sí", dijo, con la intención de cambiar de tema, pero Michiru la miraba con preocupación y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo balbuceo. "Era mi madre tratando de volverme loca como de costumbre. Un segundo está tratando de establecerme con algunos muchachos de Puerto Rico al azar a los que nunca he conocido, y al momento me está diciendo porque Anthony no es suficientemente bueno para mí él es un artista. Al menos se ha olvidado de tratar de hacerme volver con Nicolas". Se encogió de hombros, de repente sintiéndose como si hubiera dicho demasiado. "¿Es tu madre así?"

"Mi mamá murió cuando yo era joven", dijo Michiru, y Haruka se congeló de repente.

"Dios, lo siento", dijo, deseando poder volver atrás y eliminar esa parte de la conversación. Había sabido sobre la madre de la aguamarina, había leído sobre ello en algún lugar de Internet, pero era difícil de recordar a veces que la persona que leyó sobre línea era la misma persona sentada a su lado.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo", dijo Michiru como si no importara. Pero Haruka podía ver un destello de algo en los ojos azules de la chica que le hacía pensar lo contrario. "Mi madrastra me vuelve loca, sin embargo, si eso responde a tu pregunta."

No, no exactamente. "¿Ella intenta emparejarte con chicos sexys de Puerto Rico también?"

Michiru parecía realmente divertida por la pregunta, como si la idea era ridícula. "Con muchachos, sí. De Puerto Rico, no. Nosotras no nos llevamos bien. Tu sabes, lo pretendemos, por amor a mi padre, y por el bien de ceder a las apariencias. Ella es grandiosa en las apariencias. A ella le gusta la idea de que sea famosa y todo eso, pero ella no me quiere. Siempre voy a ser la hija de otra persona, una mancha en su matrimonio perfecto".

Michiru no logró sonar amargada, de alguna manera, y Haruka se sorprendió de que la actriz podría hablar de esa cuestión con total naturalidad, sobre algo que tenía que hacerle daño. "Qué pasa con tu padre. Eres cercana a él?

Michiru se quedó pensativa, como si la pregunta no se le hubiera ocurrido. "No realmente", dijo ella finalmente. "Sé que me ama, pero ambos sabemos que no guardo ninguna relación con su vida, que no quiero encajar en ella. Trató por muchos años para que lleguemos a ser una familia, pero nunca funcionó. "Parecía vacilante, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no estaba segura de que debiera. Entonces, "yo era muy estrecha con mi abuela. Pero ella falleció hace unos años. "

Haruka podría decir que este tema no era hablado por Michiru muy a menudo, y quería abrazarla, o tomar su mano, o hacer algo para demostrar que ella entendía que el tema era doloroso. Pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para el contacto físico, sin importar lo mal que quería acortar el espacio entre ellas. "Nunca la habías mencionado antes," dijo, intentando algo diferente que el habitual "lo siento".

"Lo sé. Realmente no me gusta hablar de ello ", dijo Michiru, su tono suave, como no queriendo ofender.

-"Porque duele mucho?" Haruka sabía que estaba empujando el tema, pero no pudo evitar las palabras salían a borbotones de su boca. Michiru no respondió, por lo que Haruka agregó: "Mi padre se fue cuando yo era pequeña. Realmente no me gusta hablar de él tampoco. "

Michiru la miró con una sonrisa triste jugando en la esquina de sus labios. Permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo: "¿Quieres que caliente tu hamburguesa?"

El cambio en la conversación sorprendió brevemente a Haruka y le echó un vistazo a la hamburguesa en cuestión, que había olvidado que estaba allí. "Oh. No, está bien. No me importa que este frío. "

"Están las cosas mejor entre tu familia y tu hermanastro?

Esta conversación estaba empezando a sentirse como una montaña rusa. "No, no lo parece-dijo-, el tema deprimente como siempre. "Yo no creo que vayan a superarlo. Es frustrante" Pero era más que eso, Haruka estaba empezando a darse cuenta. Ella había pensado todo el tiempo que su persistencia en el que citan William lo hacía por amor, por el deseo de ver a su familia reunida. Y mientras que eso era una gran parte de ella, no era toda la verdad. Enterrado en las profundidades de sus actos desinteresados de fondo había uno más profundo, la razón más egoísta: Ella estaba aterrorizada de que un día sería ella la que estuviera en el otro extremo del desprecio de su madre.

"¿Estás bien? Lo siento. No quise decir algo que te haya molestado. "

Haruka forzó una sonrisa rápida en dirección a Michiru. "Estoy bien", dijo. Y así fue. Con algo de suerte en todo, su gusto en las mujeres se limitaba a las actrices de Hollywood, que se esperaba significaba que no habría que preocuparse por este tipo de sentimientos inquietarse de nuevo. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar una manera de empujar sus sentimientos actuales de vuelta a donde quiera que hubieran surgido, a continuación, sería la perfecta. Heterosexual. En cualquier caso, ya era hora de cambiar de tema. "Entonces, por qué no estás segura de cómo te sientes acerca de la película?" Le preguntó, recogiendo su hamburguesa antes de que se pusiera más fría de lo que ya estaba.

Michiru metió un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja y miró pensativamente a la vista desde las ventanas. Haruka la observaba, en silencio preguntándose cuánta gente abrigaba sentimientos secretos por la actriz. Cuando

Michiru le devolvió la mirada, mientras la rubia la desvió, fingiendo que había estado centrada en su comida. "Creo que estoy nerviosa por estar junto a Naomi en la pantalla, mientras que..."

"Estas con ella fuera de la pantalla?" Haruka sintió un nudo en el estómago de sólo pensarlo.

Michiru parecía avergonzada, aunque no tanto como para ruborizarse. "Nada ha pasado", dijo.

"Pero podría."

Michiru asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si pensase en eso. –"Sí, supongo que podía. Pero, ya sabes, estoy nerviosa por eso, también. "

La apertura de Michiru sorprendió a Haruka. Era extraño ver a la actriz verse tan tímida e insegura. Hizo querer a Haruka... qué? Darle un beso? Abrazarla? Tomó un sorbo de agua mientras que pensaba en algo que decir que no revelara cómo se sentía acerca de la situación. "Ella está probablemente nerviosa, también."

"Naomi Mosier? Michiru dejó escapar una risa suave. "De lo que deduzco, ya ha tenido participación con mujeres".

-"Sí, pero probablemente ninguna tan bella como tú ", dijo la rubia, y las palabras salieron antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlas.

Michiru miró de repente, sobresaltada, y Haruka podría jurar que la actriz se sonrojaba ahora.

Deseosa de cambiar las palabras que permanecieron en el aire entre ellas, Haruka dijo: "Quiero decir, es que tu nombre esta entre una de las personas más bellas del mundo, parece una apuesta segura." Sonrió, con la esperanza de parecer informal, aunque se sentía poco menos que avergonzada por su inhabilidad de editarse.

Michiru pareció recuperarse de su sorpresa, y sonreía a la rubia de una manera que hubiera parecido coqueta que Haruka no había conocido nada mejor. "Me estas acechando de nuevo?"

"Fue Mina, en realidad," dijo Haruka, agradecida de tener el centro de atención fuera de sí misma por un momento. "Ella está muy emocionada."

"Estoy muy feliz de que ella consiguiera el papel", dijo Michiru, sonriendo todavía. "Ella es muy buena."

Haruka detecto algo más escondido bajo las palabras, y se encontró preguntándose cómo Michiru se sentía por sus escenas con Mina. "Ella es tu tipo?", Preguntó, porque su boca había perdido toda comunicación con su cerebro y al parecer se manejaba sola.

"Quien es mi tipo?"

"Mina".

"Al igual como ...si me siento atraído por ella?" Michiru sonaba un tanto perpleja y divertida.

La cuestión había invadido a Haruka desde el momento en que Mina le dijo que la había besado. Haruka odiaba la idea de Naomi y Michiru juntas, pero peor aún era la idea de que Michiru pudiera estar atraída por Mina. Peor aún era saber que nada de esto debería molestarla en primer lugar. No era asunto suyo que la peliazul las encontrara atractivas. -Lo siento-dijo, sintiéndose estúpida. "No debería haber preguntado eso."

"Mina es mas del tipo de Darien".

Era la forma diplomática de Michiru de decir que no estaba interesada, y aunque no quería admitirlo, Haruka se sintió aliviada. "Las prefieres rubias?" bromeo Haruka.

"No pongo mucho énfasis en el color del pelo, de verdad", dijo Michiru un momento después."Por qué? Hay alguien con quien quieras emparejarme? "

Sí, _un puertorriqueño sexy_. Si no le petrificara la idea, Haruka rápidamente la modifico. "No, solo me resulta desconcertante que nunca hayas tenido una novia. Pensé que tal vez sólo había un tipo muy específico... como un jorobado calvo, de un solo ojo... con una barba.

"Eso suena terriblemente sexy."

Haruka amaba la sonrisa de Michiru. Estaba segura de que era la culpable de todos estos sentimientos. Nadie con un pulso podía resistir una sonrisa así, estaba segura de ello. _"Voy a estar acechándola muy pronto tambien"_. Pensó en los consejos de Mark, cómo pasar el tiempo con alguien que podría llevar a conseguir más de ella, pero pasar tiempo con Michiru sólo empeoraba las cosas, deberia de alejarse un poco. "Qué vas a hacer mañana?" –dijo sin saber de donde habia salido eso.

"Entrevista y sesión de fotos en la mañana, y estoy bastante segura de que voy a tener que estar en algún tipo de fiesta mañana por la noche. Por qué? "

"Estás libre para el almuerzo?" –_Porque sigo hablando _–Se repetía la rubia

Michiru sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "estaré libre para la cena?"

Haruka pensó en los plátanos que su madre quería que ella recoja, lo que sin duda venia con una variedad de otros alimentos que Haruka se vería obligada a prepararse. "¿Alguna vez cocinaste algo de comida de Puerto Rico?"

"No, en realidad."

"¿Estarías interesada en ayudarme a cocinar lo que mi madre me obligue a cargar uando voy a visitarla mañana? No hay presión, si no quieres. "

-Creía que odiabas cocinar? "

"Oh, sí. Pero a ti te encanta. Así que, me imagino que mi odio y tu amor a ello se unen para crear una experiencia culinaria equilibrada".

"Y de una manera extraña tenia perfecto sentido. Cuenta conmigo"

Haruka fue sorprendida por su propia audacia, pero aliviada de que Michiru había aceptado su oferta un tanto espontánea. "Así que, digamos... de todo...las seis?"

Michiru volvió a sonreír. "Es una cita."

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>

**Michiru ni cuenta se da de todo lo que despierta en Haruka!**

**Si ya se que estan desesperados por que estas chicas no caminan, pero Haru ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente pero tiene miedo, no desesperen.-**


	43. Chapter 43 Ensayemos tus lineas

** Capítulo 43**

**"Ensayemos tus lineas"**

* * *

><p>Las luces del sol perseguían las sombras a través de la alfombra negra de la limusina mientras el vehículo se movía entre el tráfico de medio día, y Michiru observaba las sombras en movimiento antes de cambiar su mirada a la ventana. "Cita". Esa fue la palabra que Haruka había utilizado y Michiru lo había hecho eco, pensando a lo seguro. Pero no hay nada seguro sobre la forma en que se sentía en torno a Haruka, y especialmente acerca de la rubia, lo que hacía aún más difícil no obsesionarse con la intención de las palabras.<p>

"Las fotos de hoy resultaron grandiosas, por cierto."

Michiru no dijo nada y los momentos de silencio se marcaron. No sabía cómo expresar que no le importaba.

"Y que el fotógrafo era bastante sexy, ¿eh?" Ami continuo, tocando al mismo tiempo las teclas de su teléfono celular. "Cuál es su nombre? Algo exótico, creo."

"Jane", dijo Michiru, y casi sonrió.

"Sin embargo, era sexy".

La peliazul no lo había notado. Recordaba vagamente las luces brillando sobre ella mientras luchaba para mantener una pose fotogénica, escuchando la voz de una mujer guiándola desde su cámara de un momento a otro. Se recordaba mayormente pensando en Haruka. "Cómo lo hiciste?"

Ami fruncía el ceño desde su Blackberry. "Hacer que exactamente?"

"Dejar de quererme". Michiru miraba intensamente a su amiga, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos. "Habías dicho que te gustaba antes... que querías mas de mi?"

"Me está haciendo en serio esa pregunta?" Ami sonaba un tanto asustada y avergonzada. Miró hacia afuera, como si se debatiera si responder o no. Y luego, "No hay truco para ello, Michiru. No hay una manera de obtener más de alguien. "Ella miró hacia abajo en su teléfono otra vez, pero no volvió a escribir. "Estoy haciendo una conjetura de lo que realmente quieres saber."

"Así es", admitió Michiru, y la idea de que ella podría haber ofendido a Ami entro en su cuenta. "Lo siento. Yo no debería haber preguntado eso ".

"No importa".

"Por supuesto que importa. Son tus sentimientos respecto a mí. Incluso los que yo no conocía en ese momento. "

Ami no respondió de inmediato, y el sonido del tráfico circundante tomó el lugar del silencio en el ínterin. "Michiru, no quiero que me tomes a mal, pero... alguna vez has considerado que tal vez sólo te gusta Haruka porque piensas que no puedes tener nada con ella? Que tal vez sólo te permites sentir algo por ella porque piensas que es seguro? "

Seguro; ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez, y frunció el ceño sólo brevemente antes de descansar la cabeza contra la ventana. Ella dejo la cuestión perderse en los espacios vacíos de la limosina mientras veía pasar los edificios. Cuál era el propósito de encontrar razón a sus emociones? No había tal cosa como la seguridad, en cuanto sentimientos se refiere. Sólo había la esperanza de amar y el miedo a amar y con la misma fuerza. "La quiero", dijo finalmente, "y, pese a tener miedo de ella."

"Pero, la seguirías queriendo si pudieras tenerla?"

"Sí," dijo Michiru fácilmente, sabiendo que era verdad. "No es que haya alguna posibilidad de que eso suceda."

"No puedes saber eso".

"Bueno, yo prefiero pensar que no existe esa posibilidad", admitió. "Incluso si me gusta la idea... yo no puedo albergar la esperanza que de sus sentimientos sean los mismos... cuál es el punto? siempre me dejaría al final".

"Bueno, esa es una actitud tonta."

"Estamos francos hoy, no lo estamos?" –Dijo Michiru levantando la ceja

Ami pasó a su asiento, mirando seria. "Michiru, no puedes entrar en una relación pensando que no va a durar. Por supuesto, las probabilidades son que no, pero eso no quiere decir que el viaje a la ruptura no sea significativo. Sólo porque dos personas descubren que no están hechos el uno para el otro después de meses de soportar cosas como robots Mexicanos e improvisando anillos de pene no significa que la relación sea una total perdida de tiempo".

Las palabras fueron registradas por la mente de Michiru, y miró a Ami sorprendida. "Tu y Darien rompieron?"

Ami se mordió su labio inferior en respuesta. Entonces dijo: "Depende de cómo te sientas acerca de ello. Si estás enfadada, no, estamos muy felices juntos ".

"Ami", dijo Michiru, sintiéndose impaciente. "Por qué no me dices? Cuándo sucedió esto? "

"Aproximadamente una semana." Ami parecía aliviada cuando decía. "Tuvimos una gran pelea porque... bueno, no importa.

Simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba funcionando. Queremos cosas diferentes, no estamos en el mismo punto emocionalmente, etc. "

"Así que, así de fácil? Se ha acabado? "La idea era deprimente. Michiru lucho para envolver su mente alrededor de la noción de que dos personas podían estar un día locamente enamorados y al siguiente... ¿qué?

"Bueno, todavía seguimos siendo amigos", dijo Ami. "Me encanta Darien y sé que se preocupa por mí, pero ahora no estamos bien. Honestamente, se que suena como un cliché. "

"Robots mexicanos?"

Ami dejo escapar una carcajada. "Él no te dijo a acerca de Buttercup? Espera, no, no sólo 'Buttercup', sino 'Buttercup! con un signo de exclamación al final. "

"Creo que recuerdo esa conversación".

"Es este misterioso guion que no le dijo a nadie acerca del. Y de alguna manera, sólo Dios sabe, que tenía financiación garantizada. Y yo estaba entusiasmada con todo hasta que me dijo que se trataba de un robot asesino mexicano cuyo nombre era Buttercup y que su batería funcionaba a base de nachos".

El estado de ánimo de Michiru se levanto y se hecho a reír. Había algo edificante sobre la locura de Darien. "Por favor, dime que va a ser un musical."

Ami se iluminó de repente. "¡Oh mi Dios, eso espero! En realidad un proyecto mucho más interesante ahora que no tengo que pensar que es mi novio. De todos modos, que todavía todo es secreto al respecto ", añadió, ya que su celular sonó. Miro en la pantalla y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Echaste un vistazo a las invitaciones que te di? Mentes inquisitivas quieren saber a cuales asistirás".

"Creo que iré por la apertura del club de mañana por la noche," dijo la actriz, pasando mentalmente a través de las opciones de clasificación. "Estaba pensando..." hizo una pausa, al darse cuenta de que no había pensado de suficiente y que quizás no debería decirlo todavía.

"Tú estabas pensando...?"

Considero decir algo distinto a la verdad, pero decidió que era absurdo. "Yo estaba pensando en pedirle a Naomi que nos encontráramos ahí... tu sabes, accidentalmente a propósito. Pero no sé, quizá es estúpido. "

"Creo que mientras no seas sorprendida atrapada haciendo algo en el baño con ella, debería estar bien." Ami sonrió. "Así que estas a favor entonces?"

"No sé", dijo Michiru, porque eso era realmente la verdad. "Me siento como que debería hacer algo más que caer sobre Haruka. Naomi me gusta ... yo simplemente no puedo averiguar hasta qué punto me gusta Naomi, o hasta donde podría llegar con ella. "

"No deberías analizar esto demasiado. Te gusta o no. Quieres dormir con ella o no. Puede pensar todo lo que quieras pero no va a cambiar cómo te sientes cuando está frente a ti. Y lo mismo pasa con Haruka, puedes minimizar tus emociones a tu antojo, pero no vas hacer que la quieras menos ".

"Tal vez debería despedirte como manager y contratarte como mi psiquiatra".

"Podrías", Ami acordó con una sonrisa, "pero no creo que puedas permitirte eso".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

El apartamento olía ligeramente a cloro y alimentos fritos, los restos de otro productivo día en la vida de Sari Tenoh. Haruka se sentó en la sala, pensando que su madre parecía tanto agotada y deprimida. La culpa se levantó en su interior con tanta fuerza que tragó saliva. Tendría que haberla visitado antes y llamar más a menudo. Debería haber estado más disponible. Pero había sido egoísta, atrapada en frivolidades y tontos enamoramientos, y ahora aquí estaba su madre, mirándola malhumorada y desgastada.

"Realmente desearía que vistieras mejor", dijo Sari, al hacer clic con su lengua en desaprobación. "No tienes ropa bonita?"

Haruka miró hacia abajo en su camiseta y sus pantalones vaqueros y se preguntaba que veía su madre en lugar de eso, quizás un Bustier de cuero y una correa, tal vez tachas. Pero la culpa todavía estaba allí, haciéndola desear complacer a su madre. "Tal vez podamos ir a comprar alguna vez."

La sorpresa brilló claramente en los ojos marrones de Sari. "Bueno", dijo, "si quieres".

"Si quiero", dijo Haruka con confianza, pensando que tal vez era cierto. Tal vez ella quería vestirse mejor, sea lo que eso significaba. Tal vez cierta estrella de cine podría notarla entonces. Y paso a otra cosa antes que el pensamiento pueda tomar forma en su mente. "¿Dónde está Carlos?"

Parecía una pregunta bastante inocente, pero el humor de su madre se oscureció. "No sé", dijo, en un tono que implicaba el final de la conversación. Tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión. "Voy a ver el final de mi novela".

El súbito cambio tomo a Haruka con la guardia baja y luchó para dar sentido a la reacción de su mamá. Que se había perdido? "Voy a empacar los plátanos", dijo ella, de pie.

"Le pedí que se fuera de casa."

"Qué? ¿Por qué? "

"Las cosas no estaban bien". Dijo su madre

Haruka miraba a su madre, con la esperanza de una explicación o, al menos, un momento de claridad a través de la confusión, pero nada apareció. Sari subió el volumen de la televisión y se acomodo en la silla.

"Deberías ver esto", dijo, "es muy buena. Hay un chico joven bien guapo... Se llama Roberto. Esta enamorado de una chica pero no sabe que ella es realmente el espíritu de su hermana muerta, Juanita ".

"Voy a saludar a Dimitri", dijo, molesta de que su madre estaba encerrada en su comportamiento. Se dirigió por el pasillo, sintiendo menos culpabilidad. Ahora recordaba por qué no la había visitado en un tiempo.

Ella llamó a la puerta de su hermano. Cuando respondió, entró, trato de recordar la última vez que había estado allí. No podía poner una fecha a la misma, pero poco había cambiado. La cama doble se mantenía contra la pared izquierda, sin hacer las sabanas y la mitad hasta el piso. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con imágenes predecibles: Coches, Demon Hunter, BattleMechs, y una ocasional mujer semidesnuda.

Haruka casi dio por terminada su inspección, cuando su mirada cayó sobre una cara familiar. Oculta en el collage de las decoraciones de la pared era una tapa de Michiru Kaioh, vestida en un bikini negro, el agua y la arena mojada rociaban en su piel bronceada. El primer instinto de Haruka fue mirar, a fin de tener en perfecta a forma a Michiru y comprometer aún más a la memoria. Pero entonces sintió una sacudida de ira en sí misma y, a continuación, hacia su hermano. Tuvo la repentina necesidad de rasgar el cartel de la pared y lanzar comentarios hipócritas a Dimitri.

"Um, sólo vas a estar allí todo el día?" –Pregunto su hermano

Su ira se desinflo en el sonido de su voz. Dimitri estaba sentado en su escritorio, jugando un juego de vídeo en el ordenador. "Qué estás jugando?"

"StarCraft", dijo distraídamente, sus dedos se desplazaban rápidamente sobre las teclas. "Qué te trae a mi guarida?"

"Mamá está rara."

"Sí".

Haruka se apoyo contra el costado de su escritorio. Lo observo en silencio durante un minuto o dos. Su cabello oscuro estaba demasiado largo, golpeando su rostro al ritmo del juego. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con el reflejo del monitor y el parpadeo de las imágenes en movimiento, su mirada pasaba de un lado de la pantalla a la otra. "Qué pasa con ella?" Pregunto, volviendo al tema en cuestión.

"Ella no me lo dirá."

"Piensa que Carlos está durmiendo con la señora de abajo", dijo casualmente, con su atención en el juego. Las palabras la conmocionaron y parpadeo.

"Qué? Por qué? El lo hace? "

Dimitri resopló y se echó a reír. "Carlos es demasiado como un gatito para engañar a mama. Pero no te preocupes, lo estuve observando para asegurarme. Mami no necesita esa mierda otra vez. "

"No", corrigió ella.

"Sí", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza, distraída aún por la acción en pantalla, pero hice un sondeo sobre el asunto. "Le pateare el maldito trasero si hace lo mismo que hizo el otro cabrón."

Haruka pensó en su padre y sintió la ira regresar. "¿Por qué cree mamá que Carlos la engaña?"

"Porque él va al centro a ver a un psiquiatra", dijo. "Hurgue en sus cosas y encontré los recibos y los nombramientos. Él tiene que ir como tres veces a la semana. Había cierta carta de su jefe, también exigiendo ver a alguien por algo del estrés relacionado con el desglose que había tenido en el trabajo. Pero, por supuesto, él es un machista de mierda para admitir eso. Así que sigue diciendo esa mierda acerca de donde está y lo que ha venido haciendo. Él llegó a casa con algunos plátanos el otro día y dijo que había ido a recogerlos en el mercado y luego el día de hoy vino una señora preguntando algo sobre adobo o alguna basura y de alguna manera se supo que los plátanos eran de ella. Mami pasó a echarlo. "

"Jesús", dijo Haruka, envolviendo su mente alrededor de la historia. Se Preguntaba donde había estado a través de todo. "¿Por qué Carlos se había quebrado?"

"William, probablemente. Él estaba todo desgarrado al respecto; giraba en torno a actuar como si perdió un hijo. Mamá creo que solo resulto aliviada de que no seamos uno de nosotros que resultara ser extraño".

Pánico, eso es lo que Haruka sentía ante las palabras; sintió un miedo tan fuerte que la dejó momentáneamente sin aliento. Su mirada indicaba el cartel de Michiru y se sentía avergonzada.

"¿Cómo esta William?" Dimitri preguntó suavemente, suavemente, de modo que casi Haruka no lo oyó.

"Él parece estar bien", dijo con cuidado, segura de por qué su hermano estaba preguntando; sorprendida de que lo hiciera. "Por qué?"

Miró rápidamente y se encogió de hombros. "Lo extraño". Su voz era tranquila, como le si preocupara que alguien pueda escuchar. "Yo no lo odio ni nada. Sabes? "

Haruka no lo sabía, pero ella de pronto quería saberlo. "Reaccionaste muy fuertemente..."

"Sí, bueno." Él se encogió de hombros una vez más, incómodo con el tema. El juego parecía olvidado. "Mira, este es el tipo de mierda que se extiende alrededor. De repente todo el mundo murmura acerca de ello. Ya sabes cómo es, no pretendas que no. Esas malditas viejas encorvadas sin nada mejor que hacer que sentarse alrededor a hablar mierda sobre otras personas. Y antes de que te des cuenta no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin escuchar basura como, 'Oh, ese es el hijo de Sarita, el hermano del que salió marica, y de repente se están preguntando si eres gay también. No necesito ese tipo de mierda, sabes? Eres una chica así que es fresco, si andas con maricas en la ciudad, pero es diferente aquí y es diferente para mí. Es bastante difícil tratar de mantener algunos malditos idiotas si querer romper mi cara con un bate de béisbol por la única razón de que piensan que quieres a su chica. No necesito razones añadidas como que piensen que los estaba mirando a ellos."

Haruka suspiró, queriendo abrazar a su hermano pequeño y llevarlo a algún lugar seguro. Pero en ninguna parte estaría a salvo, así que simplemente lo abrazó.

"Vamos, tonto", dijo, pero no sonaba convincente, y después de un segundo, a su juicio lo abrazo de vuelta. "Te extraño, sabes. Cuándo traerás a ese nuevo tipo por aquí? Tengo que ver si él es lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

Haruka se separo, sentándose al borde de la cama. "No es nada serio".

"No? Mamá lo hizo sonar como si estuvieras enamorada ".

"Ella lo haría. Y tú? Alguien en vista? "

"Me estoy guardando para Mina, tu lo sabes". Él sonrió. "Cómo esta ella? He oído que estará en una película de Michiru Kaioh? "

El nombre de Michiru sonaba raro viniendo de los labios de su hermano. "Ella lo está".

"Eso es tan jodidamente genial", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. " Oye, es cierto que hay como... chicas besándose en ella?

Una Incómoda Haruka ahora, frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde has oído eso?"

"Lo leí en alguna parte. Yo estaba mirando a ver si mencionaban a Mina, pero no había mucho. Solo que Michiru Kaioh lo haría con chicas. Es cierto? "

"Eso es lo que he escuchado", dijo.

"Sexy. Ella es tan sexy. ¿Crees que Mina me la presentaría?"

El cambio en la conversación se había convertido decididamente inquietante, Haruka lo noto. Ya era bastante malo que su hermano tuviera una foto de Michiru en su pared, la idea de que él también podría codiciarla hacia a Haruka que se le revolviera el estómago. "Yo le preguntare", dijo, y se levantó."Debería ponerme en marcha."

"Bueno, no vemos."

"Te llamaré", dijo, su culpabilidad había regresado. "Tenemos que salir alguna vez."

"Con Mina?" Pregunto esperanzado.

"¿Qué, no soy suficiente para ti?"

"Cuando puedas presentarme a Michiru Kaioh, tal vez."

Haruka estuvo tentada a decir que podía; que, de hecho, se dirigía al apartamento de Michiru a cocinar ahora inexistentes alimentos y pasar el rato. Pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo, "trato justo". Forzó otro vistazo a la Michiru del cartel antes de volver a la sala.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Hueles notablemente a ingredientes de comida china" dijo Michiru, cuando Haruka caminó por su lado al entrar al apartamento, con una bolsa de plástico blanco en una mano.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar demasiado intensamente cuando Haruka pasaba. "Cambio de planes", dijo la rubia, buscando una excusa cuando entregó la bolsa a Michiru.

"No visitaste a tu mamá, después de todo?" Trato de adivinar, echando un vistazo en la bolsa para asegurarse de que sus sentidos no la engañaban. El familiar cartón blanco la miraba.

Haruka se quito la chaqueta mientras respondía: "Larga historia. Espero que te guste la comida china. El lugar de salchichas vegetarianas inexplicablemente no tenia panecillos".

Michiru se preguntó si ella llegaría a oír el cuento largo, o si el tema estaba cerrado a la discusión. "A mi me gusta el chino," dijo, y comenzó a conducirlas hacia la sala de estar.

"Oye, eso es nuevo," dijo Haruka, de repente, deteniéndose a mirar la nueva mesa de café. "¿Cómo logras obtener muebles nuevos de un día para otro?"

Michiru coloco la comida sobre la mesa de nuevo, una noche de insomnio y aburrimiento inspirada a comprar. "Hice mi pedido en línea y llegó esta tarde", dijo. "Pero no te preocupes, he llamado y pedido a alguien que se siente en ella para asegurarme de que no sean desiguales".

Haruka redujo sus ojos en un intento de mirar amenazante, pero sólo tuvo éxito verse como si se tratara de leer algo de lejos. "Bromea todo lo que quieras", dijo, renunciando a entrecerrar los ojos. "Este sofá es piadoso y yo apuesto a que tu amigo Spankybottoms estaría de acuerdo."

Michiru sonrió desde la cocina, y luego regresó al trabajo de conseguir las bebidas. Adivinó que agua siempre seria la bebida de selección de Haruka, así que ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar antes de verter Evian en un vaso. Pero entonces dudó ante las bebidas, de repente avergonzada por haber asumido eso. Quizás a Haruka le habría gustado algo más de beber con la comida china. "¿Qué te gustaría tomar?" Pregunto, esperando que Haruka no notará que las bebidas se habían servido.

"Agua, por favor," dijo Haruka, ocupada colocando las cajas de comida en la mesa y, por tanto, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Michiru estaba haciendo en la cocina.

Michiru se sintió aliviada y satisfecha mientras que llevaba los vasos de lleno hacia su destino. Agregó "las bebidas de agua con las comidas" a la lista de cosas que sabía de Haruka. La lista que estaba lejos de ser suficiente, que quería saber más. Consigue un agarre, pensaba mientras tomaba asiento, poniendo atención a su mano para evitar contacto con los ojos. Estaba segura de que las palabras «Te quiero desesperadamente" estaban escritas en todo su rostro, y Haruka las vería y sabría todo.

"Yo no estaba segura de lo que te gustaba", dijo Haruka, abriendo de cajas, "así que me fui para la variedad".

"Me gusta todo", dijo Michiru, distraída por el delicioso aroma de los alimentos, así como la proximidad de Haruka.

"Bueno, porque creo que tengo casi todo", dijo Haruka, y se rió. "No estás a dieta o algo, ¿verdad?"

"No por el momento," dijo Michiru, recogiendo una caja para inspeccionar su contenido. Camarón lo mein, su favorito.

"Así que eres sólo, naturalmente, perfecta?"

Michiru corrió el riesgo de echar un vistazo en dirección a Haruka, se asusto por el inesperado cumplido. "Bueno, tengo un entrenador personal y, a veces, trabajo con nutricionistas de vuelta a casa", admitió.

"¡Ah, así que naturalmente no eres perfecta," Haruka se burlo.

Michiru contemplo las palabras de Haruka. Estaba acostumbrada a mujeres alabando su apariencia, pero rara vez estos comentarios venían sin un indicio evidente de envidia. No podía entender lo que Haruka estaba pensando. Las mujeres no sólo la llamaban perfecta sin traicionar un cierto nivel de sarcasmo. Cualquier comentario positivo era seguido generalmente por una idea de último momento tácita y mordaz y Michiru había aprendido a leer entre líneas. Pero cuando se trataba de Haruka, se quedaba en blanco. "Soy casi perfecta", dijo ella, sólo para ver qué le diría la rubia a eso.

"No", dijo Haruka, como si estuviera de acuerdo. Había recogido una caja de alimentos y cavo con abandono. Miró pensativa, mientras masticaba. "Estoy segura de que no lo creo. Pero para otras personas... a ver ... lo eres. "

¿Qué otras personas, Michiru quería saber, olvidando todo acerca de los alimentos. Tenía la abrumadora necesidad de agarrar a Haruka por los hombros y decirle: _"Se directa, maldita sea!"_ Pero no hizo nada por el estilo. Por el contrario, quedo viendo a Haruka comer hasta que se dio cuenta de que la miraba y, a continuación, miró lejos. "Acostumbras a comer de la caja?"

"¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!", Dijo, claramente avergonzada. "Es un mal hábito. Mina hace esta cosa de que le gusta imitar cosas en la televisión, y la gente en las películas son de comer siempre desde la caja, con palillos, debo añadir, que es totalmente impracticable. Lo sé, porque se las arregla para tirar el arroz frito de cerdo por todo nuestro salón varias veces antes de desistir y cambiar a un tenedor. Larga historia corta: Odio lavar platos por lo que la idea era atractiva... y ahora aquí estoy, comiendo falsa comida china de la caja ".

"Trate de decir eso diez veces más rápido." Miró hacia abajo al abrir la caja de camarón lo mein. "comes camarones?"

"No," dijo Haruka. "Eso es todo tuyo."

Michiru tomó un tenedor de plástico y se encogió de hombros. "Entonces voy a unirme a ustedes en ser totalmente inadecuada." La sonrisa de Haruka era recompensa suficiente para hacer algo que va totalmente en contra de su comedor de etiqueta. "Así que, por qué el cambio de planes?"

Haruka miró confundida por un momento, como si tratara de recordar cuales eran los planes originalmente. "Oh", dijo, cuando iba comprendiendo. "Mi madre piensa que su marido la engaña con la señora que le dio el plátano".

Michiru no estaba segura de lo que había estado esperando como respuesta, pero eso era casi lo mismo. "Él la está engañando?"

"De acuerdo con mi hermano menor, que el mismo lo investigo, de repente, Carlos no está más que yendo a un psiquiatra tres veces por semana porque tiene problemas para hacer frente a la sexualidad del William. Y parece que prefiere tratar con una mujer que piensa que la está engañando a admitir una señal de debilidad, emocional o de otro tipo. "

"Wow," dijo Michiru, porque nada más le vino a la mente como una respuesta adecuada.

"Y por lo que mi madre lanzo los plátanos lejos, pero a sabiendas de su genio como el mío, no me sorprendería si los hubiera arrojado a la cabeza de la señora." Se detuvo a contemplar la idea. "Realmente espero que no haya hecho eso".

"No vas a decirle a tu mamá que él realmente no la esta engañando?" –pregunto la aguamarina

"Lo pensé," dijo Haruka. "Pensé en todo el camino de regreso aquí, y en el restaurante chino, y de pie de tu apartamento, y todavía estoy pensando en ello. Me siento como si no fuera asunto mío, sabes? No quiero entrar en el juego. Tal vez pueda enviar una carta anónima en su lugar. "Se encogió de hombros. "Apuesto a que tu familia no es tan dramática".

Michiru pensó en su padre, con quien no había hablado... y que no podía recordar su última conversación, en realidad. Ella no podía recordar alguna en torno a ellos el tiempo suficiente para presenciar cualquier drama. "No puedo imaginar a mi madrastra lanzando plátanos en la cabeza de nadie, si eso es a lo que te refieres." Aunque imaginárselo es divertido; Michiru no estaba segura de que su madrastra sabía tirar nada, además de una cena.

"Sí, supongo que da un poco de miedo que yo pueda imaginar totalmente que mi mamá lo haga." Haruka se rió. "Espero que estas tendencias lanzando plátanos no se den en la familia."

"Me cuesta imaginarte así de loca", dijo Michiru.

"Hmm," dijo Haruka, una vez más reflexiva. "Creo que solo me guardo las cosas. Tiendo a evitar la confrontación. Creo que por eso me quedé con Nicolas durante tanto tiempo: el miedo a la temida discusión."

El tema de la ruptura de Ami y Darien le vino a Michiru a la mente. Había que evitar la ruptura o la conversación habían estado bien? La idea le bajo los ánimos. El amor no sólo desaparece en el aire? Podría despertar una mañana y no preocuparse por Haruka en absoluto?

"Estás bien?"

Michiru forzó una sonrisa en su dirección. "Sí, lo siento"

Un sonido poco familiar interrumpió el resto de su comida y ambas miraron en la dirección de donde provenía.

"Lo siento, ese es mi teléfono", dijo Haruka. "No puedo dejar que vaya al correo de oz."

"No hay problema", dijo Michiru, sabiendo que estaba en parte curiosa de saber quién era, que sólo la hacía sentir entrometida.

Haruka parecía batallar con la decisión de responder o no, pero finalmente fue a obtener el teléfono de su bolsa. "Oye, no pensaba que llamarías".

Michiru se centró en la comida, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer desinteresada.

"No, no esperaba eso," Haruka decía en voz baja, aunque Michiru aun podía escuchar. "Estuvo bueno... me divertí demasiado..."

Era Anthony, Michiru podía adivinar, y sintió una oleada de desesperación dolorosa. Ella podría, en ese momento, ir a grandes zancadas por la habitación, empujando Haruka contra la pared y besarla con todo lo que tenía, tratando de apretar una vez más segundos de esperanza de esta situación imposible.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Haruka gritó de repente, y Michiru la miró, al instante le entro pánico de que Haruka pudiera leer su mente. Pero ella estaba sonriendo en el teléfono. "Cómo manejar eso?"

Michiru respiro profundamente, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones. No permitiría que los celos la conduzcan a la locura. Tenía que aceptar que Haruka estaba con Anthony. Fin de la historia y era hora en la que salían los créditos.

"Por supuesto que quiero ir," dijo Haruka, sonaba mas entusiasmaba de lo que Michiru la había oído alguna vez, "confía en mí, cancelare cualquier otro plan que tenga."

Enojada, Michiru clavó el tenedor a un camarón indefenso y se lo metió a la boca. Por supuesto que desearía ir. Por supuesto que cancelaria cualquier otros planes. Y Michiru no iba a permitir a los celos llegar a ella rápidamente los botaría por la ventana. "Hasta entonces," dijo Haruka, Michiru oyó como apagaba su teléfono.

_/No hagas nada estúpido, No hagas nada estúpido/_, Michiru se reprendía a sí misma, porque se sentía al borde de arrojarse a mendigar a Haruka una oportunidad. La rubia se acercó y Michiru pretendía concentrarse en los alimentos, un aspecto que le preocupaba que la artista deshaga lo que quedaba de su auto-control.

"Siento eso," dijo Haruka, pasando su teléfono sobre la mesa y tomando su lugar en el sofá. "Hay una apertura en una galería mañana por la noche y Jennifer Quinn Myers es la artista y Anthony, de alguna manera, logro conseguir una invitación y me pidió que fuera con él. No sé por dónde comenzar para decir cómo me gusta su trabajo y estar en la misma habitación con ella, oh, mi Dios. "

Haruka sonaba tan entusiasmada que Michiru no podía evitar de sonreír y tratar de suprimir los pensamientos sobre Anthony dándole puñaladas con un tenedor de plástico, recordó algo. "Jennifer Quinn Myers?" Frunció el ceño, Michiru puso la comida sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar las invitaciones que su publicista había enviado de manera seria.

Allí, en la parte superior de la pila, estaba una invitación a presenciar la revelación y la experiencia de Jennifer Quinn Myer y su "impresionante" nueva colección. Había hecho una pausa en la invitación la primera vez que la había visto, pensó que a Haruka le encantaría ir, y lamento el hecho de que no podía invitarla. Ir con la rubia como su invitada se encontraba fuera de la cuestión. Ella miraba la invitación, pensativa. "Voy a ir" dijo después de un segundo, a sabiendas, mientras lo decía, que era una idea estúpida y egoísta. Entregó la invitación a Haruka. "Quizá voy a verte allí."

Si es posible, Haruka parecía aún más emocionada. "Qué sabes? Pequeño mundo. "Miró la invitación y se mordió el labio. "Voy a tener que saltar la clase de mañana y comprare algo nuevo. Esto se ve elegante. "

"Estoy segura de que te veras hermosa", dijo Michiru, antes de que pudiera editarse. No era en absoluto lo que había querido decir.

Haruka miró, con sorpresa escrita a través de su cara. Luego sonrió. "Estoy muy desorientada a la hora de la moda, en realidad. Creo que tendrá Mark que ir conmigo, sin embargo. Él tiene un gusto increíble. Los chicos Gays tienen poderes especiales."

"Voy a tener que encontrarme uno de esos, entonces."

"No creo que necesites ayuda con cualquier aspecto te ves increíble." Ella había dicho realmente esas palabras? se preguntaba Haruka. En realidad ella había dicho a Michiru que pensaba que se veía increíble? ¿Y por qué no, ya que la había llamado perfecta. ¿Por qué no seguir echando leña al fuego de las posibles torpezas? Que haría luego? lanzar embarazosas confesiones al aire. Te imagino mucho desnuda últimamente, por ejemplo. O, mejor aún: Entonces, a veces fantaseo en pasar mi lengua por tu estómago perfectamente tonificado.

Su corazón latía irregularmente y ahora recogía su vaso de agua con la esperanza tragar su vergüenza. Cuando se sintió con la suficiente confianza para mirar a Michiru, la actriz se encontró mirándola de vuelta. Sintiéndose a la defensiva, dijo, "Qué? Sin duda, esta no es la primera vez que alguien te lo dice. "

"No, supongo que no", dijo Michiru.

Y no me llames Shirley, Haruka añadió silenciosamente en su cabeza, porque las líneas de las películas tuvieron una insidiosa forma de flotar en su cerebro en el momento inoportuno. Y se sorprendió de que Michiru no lo había notado, porque tenía la peliazul que haber visto Airplane! al menos tantas veces como la ha visto Haruka. Y si no lo había hecho, entonces seguramente ese hecho debería ser subsanado con la mayor rapidez posible. Se preguntaba si pedir a Michiru ver una película con ella en algún momento sonaría como pedirle salir en una cita real, y entonces decidió que a ella no le importaba. "Por favor, dime que has visto Airplane!"

Michiru sonrió, como si el abrupto cambio de tema no parecía en absoluto aleatorio. "Pensé que tal vez pensarías que yo era una idiota si decía cualquier cosa".

"Oportunidad perdida", dijo Haruka, sacudiendo su cabeza, aliviada de que Michiru la había visto y decepcionada de que significaba no invitarla a ver la misma. Por lo menos habían conseguido salir del comentario de 'increíble'. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo más de que hablar. Podría seguir hablando de cine, suponía la artista, pero parecía un tema demasiado genérico. Vio las páginas de un guión sobre la mesa detrás de la comida. "¿Es el guión de la película?" No podía recordar el nombre de ella, no importa cuántas veces Mina lo había mencionado.

"Si lo es".

"¿Puedo? Mina camina con él como con un escudo protector. No he conseguido que lo deje libre para curiosear todavía."

Michiru se rió, y se puso de pie para recuperar el guión. "Estoy segura de que yo fui así alguna vez", dijo.

Danza de verano, Haruka leyó la primera página. Odiaba ese título. Y no estaba segura de si era porque Naomi lo había escrito o porque realmente lo odiaba. Dio la vuelta a través de las páginas, exploraba las palabras sin leerlas realmente. "¿Sabes ya todas sus líneas?"

"Creo que sí."

"Por lo tanto, si leo una línea al azar, sabrás lo que la siguiente diría?"

"Si es la mía, probablemente. ¿Por qué, ¿me estás desafiando? "

"Tal vez". Haruka sonrió y se movió en el sofá para enfrentarse a Michiru. Aclaro su garganta. "Tus axilas tienen el dulce sabor del maíz."

Michiru le arrebató el guión de las manos. "Eso no dice".

Haruka sonrió y lo agarró de nuevo. "Eso era parte de la prueba."

"Yo nunca estaría en una película con líneas como esa, 'Tus axilas tienen el dulce sabor del maíz."

"Oh por favor, protagonizaste una película llamada Seabord Cyborg, no hay peores líneas que eso!"

"Me aterra que en realidad hayas visto eso dijo Michiru, sonando divertida.

"Quería saber lo que era un " litoral ", es la única razón por la que me mantuve viéndola". Pero sobre todo, porque te veías muy sexy en la misma, a pesar de que sólo tenias como dieciséis años, que debe significar que me he convertido además en una especie de pervertida. "Qué, por cierto, en realidad nunca lo explicaron."

"Era un tipo de plancton mejorado genéticamente destinado a tener en el mundo," dijo Michiru, como si fuera evidente. "Y luego, ya sabes, muto."

"En un cyborg". Haruka estaba tratando de no reírse, pero sonreía.

"Sí, pero había una muy buena razón para eso".

"Correcto... porque era mágico."

"¡Correcto!" Michiru se echo a reír. "No puedo creer que hayas prestado la suficiente atención a eso".

_Fue una de tus escenas_, Haruka pensó. "El punto es que no puedes afirmar que nunca estarás en una película con líneas sobre axilas que tienen el dulce sabor del maíz. Simplemente no puedes. "

"Bien, bien. Tú ganas. "

"Bueno," dijo Haruka, satisfecha con ella. ¿Cuál es mi recompensa, quería preguntar, pero no había manera de decir eso, sin sonar coqueta y ella no era lo suficientemente valiente como para eso. Miró hacia abajo en el guion, intentando encontrar una línea de diálogo real para poner a prueba a Michiru. _"Tus cosas están en el dormitorio"_, leyó, y espero hasta ver que Michiru la estaba mirando extrañada.

_"No he venido por mis cosas_."

Haruka miró hacia abajo para confirmar que se trataba de lo correcto. Y luego continuó. _"Para que vienes entonces?"_

Michiru no dijo nada, miró y la rubia, estaba lista para burlarse. "¿No recuerdas tu línea?"

"Yo realmente no tengo una línea de ahí..."

Haruka miró hacia abajo otra vez para ver lo que quería decir Michiru, y encontró, en lugar de diálogo, un par de líneas de texto que describía la acción que debía seguir. /_Ingiere y, a continuación, miró, en un momento de valentía que sólo duro el tiempo suficiente para decir/_, "Creo que se supone que debes besarme, entonces." Ella quedo sin aliento, sintiendo que con esas palabras, realmente había admitido a Michiru que la imaginaba desnuda, y fantaseaba acerca de su cuerpo, y todo lo demás que había estado sintiendo últimamente. Porque otra razón se lo diría?

La expresión en el rostro de Michiru era indescifrable, pero entonces la actriz sonrió y dijo: "En realidad, Samantha Elizabeth me besa, por lo que técnicamente, deberías besarme". _Lo haría_, pensó Haruka, noto un reto en el tono de Michiru, como si estuviera diciendo en realidad, que nunca lo haría.

Por lo tanto, "haha!" Dijo Haruka y sintió una avalancha de indignación, alimentada aún más por la incredulidad de ver el rostro de Michiru. Oh, crees que me conoces tan bien, Srta. Kaioh.

Haruka recogió el guion una vez más, leyó la línea, sintiendo una extraña sensación de determinación de demostrar que no le asustaba la posibilidad de besar a una mujer, porque tenía una sospecha de que furtivamente de eso es lo que se trataba. "Sólo estoy comprobando para ver si tengo que utilizar la lengua o no." Y el aspecto sorpresa que pasó a través de la cara de Michiru fue increíblemente gratificante.

_Ella esta bromeando Michiru_, se dijo a sí misma. Ella no va en serio a besarme. Pero Haruka la veía nerviosamente ahora. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez la besaría después de todo. Bien, y qué si lo hace? No es como si significara algo. Pero Michiru sabía que era mentira. Por supuesto que significa algo, para ella, por lo menos. Y no podía entender cómo habían pasado de hablar del mágico plancton a esto.

"Se supone que deberíamos estar más cerca", dijo Haruka, y pensó Michiru que había un súbito toque de timidez en su voz.

Cuando la chica de sus sueños quiere besarte... se lo permites, verdad? Michiru intento no congelarse cuando Haruka se acerco a ella. "Tomas esta prueba de líneas muy en serio", dijo, tratando de ocultar cómo se sentía nerviosa.

"Yo vivo con una actriz," dijo Haruka, como si eso explicaba todo. "Por lo tanto, hago la pregunta, nos miramos ansiosamente a los ojos, y entonces yo te beso?"

"Suena tan romántico cuando lo dices de esa manera". Michiru se pregunto hasta qué punto Haruka planeaba ir con esto. Decidió seguirle el juego, "Pero sí, y luego te tiro desnuda y te violo en la mesa de la cocina".

Haruka miró sorprendida sólo brevemente, antes de decir, "No tienes una mesa de la cocina".

"Mesa de café, entonces." _Es malo que todo esto suene increíblemente atractivo? _Es malo que ella este encendida?_ Qué estoy haciendo? – _se repetía la aguamarina

"El café es el cuadro", dijo Haruka. "¿Lista?"

Antes de que Michiru pudiera encontrar una forma para respaldar adecuadamente... lo que se trataba que había conseguido de alguna manera, llegó el sonido misericordioso de un golpe en la puerta. Oh, gracias a Dios, era lo único que podía pensar, como ella se acercaba a atender. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Visitándote" dijo Darien, dando un paso adelante para envolverla en un abrazo. "Me extrañaste?"

Michiru lo abrazó rápidamente y luego regreso a inspeccionarlo. No había oído hablar de él en los últimos días y había esperado encontrarlo un poco deprimido por su reciente ruptura, solo en su apartamento, con una sobredosis de helado y porno. Se sintió aliviada al ver que se veía bien, mejor que bien, en realidad. "Te ves bien".

"Por qué te sorprendes?" Darien se metió al apartamento y cerró la puerta.

Michiru no había olvidado que Haruka estaba todavía en el apartamento, por lo que ignoró su pregunta y llevo a su segundo invitado a la sala de estar. "Haruka, me gustaría presentarte a Darien Chiva. Darien, ella es Haruka Tenoh."

"Wow," dijo Darien, "Puedo ver totalmente lo que Michiru ve en ti."

_Te voy a matar_. Michiru intentó enviar el mensaje telepáticamente, pero Darien estaba demasiado ocupado inspeccionando detenidamenta a Haruka para recibir el mensaje.

"Uh," dijo Haruka. "Puedo ver totalmente lo que ve en ti... también." Lanzo una mirada a Michiru interrogándola, que ella respondió con una mirada que se esperaba dijera, _"Es una locura, no hagas caso a eso."_

"Espero no interrumpir nada" dijo Drien, recordando sus modales, de repente, o al menos pretendiéndolo.

"No realmente, Michiru estaba a punto de tírame desnuda y violarme en la mesa de café," dijo Haruka, sonriendo a Michiru.

_Ella no acaba de decir eso,_ pensó Michiru.

"Por favor, no quiero detenerte" dijo Darien, y lanzo una mirada a Michiru que podría haberse leído de cualquier forma, que iba desde "Qué me he perdido?" A "Dónde están la palomitas de maíz?"

Haruka se rió y luego dijo, "Michiru, donde está tu baño?"

"Detrás de la puerta de las escaleras", dijo ella. Esperó hasta que la rubia había desaparecido detrás de la puerta cerrada y, a continuación, abofeteo el brazo de

Darien. "¿Estás loco?" Susurró ella.

Se froto el brazo y rió. "Es divertido", dijo. "Si hay algo que no me dijiste?"

Michiru miró nerviosamente a la puerta del baño, preocupada que se abriera en cualquier momento. "Nada ha cambiado, y yo necesito que te comportes".

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" Le guiño un ojo

"Dónde vives?"

"Con Ami", dijo.

"Pensé que rompieron?"

"Oh sí, lo hicimos. Pero parecía pena negarnos a nosotros mismos el sexo mientras yo estaba en la ciudad ".

"No importa. Qué vas a hacer mañana por la noche? ¿Estas libre? Te necesito libre. Tienes que ser mi cita para la apertura de una galería".

Darien sonrió. "¡Oh la prensa va a divertirse con eso. "Kaioh y Chiva juntos otra vez!" Van a pensar que me robaste. Y, claro, estoy libre. Y la razón por la que estamos asistiendo a esta fiesta tiene algo que ver con una cierta H-A-R-U-K-A? "

"Se cómo se escribe su nombre," susurró Michiru, golpeando su brazo de nuevo. "Y sí. Sé que es obsesivo y acechador? "

"Totalmente. ¿A qué hora debo buscarte? "

"Siete".

"Genial", dijo, Daien y vio como la puerta del cuarto de baño fue abierta y dijo, en voz alta, "Ella piensa que mi pene es demasiado grande. Es por eso que rompió conmigo".

Michiru entorno sus ojos ante él. "Oh, yo pensaba que ella te dejo por ese extraño hongo que se encontraba cerca de tu-"

"Haruka" dijo Darien, interrumpiéndola. "Bienvenida de nuevo. Voy a dejar a las bellas damas con sus aventuras sobre la mesa. Sólo quería decirte, Michiru, que Ami me contrató como tu asistente hasta que encuentres un sustituto adecuado. No es genial? Voy a estar a tu alrededor todo el tiempo, día y noche ".

"Dile a Ami que apesta."

"Sólo es una de sus grandes habilidades," dijo Darien, sonriendo. "Haruka, es un placer conocerte al fin. Espero verte de nuevo alguna vez. Michiru, voy a verte mañana. No hay necesidad de caminar hasta la puerta. Voy a encontrar mi camino. Diviértanse. Buenas noches. Adiós!" Y entonces se había ido.

"Así que era Darien Chiva," dijo Haruka, a partir de un momento. "Siempre parecía más..."

"Sensato?" Michiru agrego.

Haruka le sonrió. "Yo iba a decir" más alto "."Miró pensativa un momento. "Entonces, estas buscando un nuevo asistente?"

"Aparentemente", dijo. "Por qué te interesaría?"

"No, no yo", dijo Haruka, y se rió. "Pero, eh... Sé de alguien que puede estar calificado. Quiero decir, si estas tomando aplicaciones o lo que sea. "

_Por favor, no dejes que sea Anthony_. Pensaba y tenía miedo de preguntar. "Claro. Dile que llame a Ami. Tienes su número?"

"Si lo tengo."

"Grandioso", dijo Michiru, y se sintió incómoda de repente, recordando que había estado pasando antes de que Darien hubiese llegado. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar algo que decir.

"Vamos a limpiar?" sugirió Haruka.

"¡Sí!" Sonó mucho más entusiasta de lo que significaba, aunque Haruka solo le sonrió. Y luego procedieron a ignorar el guión en el sofá.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>


	44. Chapter 44 Adios Anthony

**200 Reviews...Guauu, no se ni que decir a excepción de Gracias, gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar y por seguir esta historia, me encantan abrir el correo y encontrarme con nuevos reviews, es una enorme satisfacción el saber que me esperan.**

**Osaka fuiste el review 200 pero no puedo ofrecerte una nueva historia por el momento porque estoy muy comprometida con "Destino compartido", "El amanecer de un cambio" y esta historia, pero siempre comentas y te estoy muy agradecida por eso.**

**Bueno que mas decir que los personajes no me pertenecen asi como tampoco la historia ya que es una simple adaptación con mis dos personajes preferidos...**

**PD. Me alegro que el capitulo anterior haya sacado tantas sonrisas o mas bien carcajadas XD. Asi que sin mas les dejo con la lectura...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 44<strong>

**"Adios Anthony"**

* * *

><p>"La cosa es," dijo Haruka, siguiendo a Mark alrededor de la tienda de ropa", cuando estoy con ella me siento como... que nada mas importa, sabes?"<p>

"Mmhmm", dijo Mark, Haruka entrego un vestido para añadir a la creciente pila en sus brazos.

"Pero entonces," Haruka continuo, ajusto el peso de la ropa para que no se caiga "cuando no estoy con ella... cuando estoy caminando a casa, o cuando estoy en la cama, todas las otras cosas...parecen importar. Y entonces todo lo que puedo pensar es cómo va a reaccionar mi familia. O... o lo que esto significa en términos de mí vida. Digo, no quiero volverme loca porque me etiqueten. Y yo no quiero etiquetarme. Sólo sé que la quiero, sabes?" Hizo pausa cuando noto que una señora la miraba de forma extraña. "Estoy tratando de cuestionar mi sexualidad por aquí, le importaría?" Le espeto.

La mujer miró sorprendida y ofendida, pero se alejo sin decir una palabra. Haruka tomó respiro hondo y miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Mark sonriendo. Qué?"

"Nada", dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia los vestuarios. "Vas a estar bien."

"Gracias, me ayudas un montón." Mark la guio al primer vestuario corrió la cortina y la cerró detrás de ella.

"Entonces, cuál es el problema?" Preguntó un segundo después.

Haruka miró brevemente en la blanca cortina entre ellos como si pudiera contener la respuesta a la pregunta. Cuál es el problema? "El problema", dijo, ordenando a través de la ropa, "es que no sé lo que quiero."

"Haru, tienes una cita con Anthony esta noche y todo lo que has hecho es hablar de esta misterio niña tuya. Es bastante obvio para mí lo que quieres. Ella estará dónde vas? "

Haruka se mordió el labio mientras comenzó a desnudarse. "Sí", dijo.

"Así que realmente quieres verte sexy para ella."

"Sí". "No tiene sentido negarlo. Tomó un traje negro de la pila y lo deslizó sobre su cabeza; el material se deslizo por su cuerpo como un guante. "Eso me hace una persona horrible?"

"No, pero te hace una cita terrible".

Haruka corrió la cortina y la abrió para que Mark pudiera verla. "Bueno?"

La miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió. "Perfecto. No te pruebes cualquier otra cosa. "Él la agarró por la cintura y se volvió en torno a ella para que se enfrentara al espejo. " Me encanta el dobladillo. Eres simplemente preciosa".

"Estás queriendo ligarme?"

Mark se echo a reír y descansó su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Haru", dijo, "si ella te gusta por lo menos déjaselo saber. No te preocupes por todas las otras cosas ahora mismo. "

"No puedo simplemente decirle", dijo, horrorizada por la idea.

"Entonces, al menos, déjale saber que no eres heterosexual". Hizo una pausa. "A menos que todavía estés pensando que lo eres..."

"No", dijo Haruka, pensamientos de Michiru pasaron intermitentemente a través de su mente. "Quiero decir, no sé con certeza, porque mi experiencia con las mujeres está totalmente limitada a pensamientos en mi cabeza, pero esas ideas no han sido definitivamente heterosexuales".

"Bueno, entonces, te recomiendo que por lo menos le digas. Y realmente necesitas detener a Anthony. Porque incluso si duermes con él y disfrutas de él, no va a hacerte menos lesbiana o mas heterosexual. "

"Tienes razón".

"Siempre tengo la razón", dijo Mark, retrocediendo. "Amo el vestuario; ahora busquemos los zapatos."

"Espera", dijo Haruka, agarrando su brazo. "Vamos a tomar un café primero. Quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo. "

"¡Oh, no, la niña misteriosa no soy yo verdad?" -pregunto Mark

Haruka sonrió. "No, pero ¿te gustaría la oportunidad de ser el asistente personal de Michiru Kaioh?"

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Encontrar a Naomi sola tomo más tiempo a Michiru del previsto. La luz y la conversación se levantaron al momento en que el director despidió el día, y la aguamarina fue obligada a participar por cortesía.

A ella le gustaban sus colegas del elenco. Ella encontraba su desinhibido entusiasmo contagioso. El de Mina, sobre todo, era interesante, por muchas razones que no todas tenían que ver con Haruka. Pero todavía quedaba a Michiru la barrera erigida alrededor de la gente, el persistente temor de que puedan ver la verdad. Y así permanecía amistosa pero con la guardia en alto ante sus preguntas, preocupada de que su distancia emocional la haría parecer fría.

Naomi paso frente a ella al salir de la sala de reuniones y Michiru se disculpo con el grupo por ir tras la directora.

"Tienes un segundo?" –pregunto Michiru

"Para ti, tengo casi un segundo y medio." Naomi sonrió y las llevó a su oficina. "Perdón por el desorden", dijo, ya empujando la puerta. Michiru entro caminando entre los montones de papeles esparcidos por el escritorio y la miríada de notas de Post-It que colgaban de las paredes.

"Es como si Office Depot explotó aquí". Naomi se rió y se inclinó contra el borde de la mesa de trabajo. "Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Estás ocupada esta noche?" –Pregunto la peliazul

"Me estas invitando a salir?"

Michiru dudo, las palabras suenan totalmente demasiado formales para su comodidad. Retiró la invitación de la discoteca de su bolsillo trasero y se la entrego a Naomi.

"Ante cualquier oportunidad que hayas estado pensando en estar ahí esta noche?"

Naomi dejo salir una sorprendida risa. "Un par de amigos me lo mencionaron durante el fin de semana. Les dije que pasaba. Piensas estar allí? "

"Yo he prometido ir".

"Bueno, entonces estoy segura de que podría ser persuadida de cambiar de opinión." La sonrisa de Naomi hizo a Michiru desear suspirar. Estaba segura de una cosa, una hermosa mujer estaba claramente interesada en ella, que sin lugar a dudas respetaría su necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto. Entonces, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Haruka? Por qué ella no podía dejar de preguntarse como seria, como podría haber sido, de haber ocurrido? La cuestión se había mantenido hasta la mitad de la noche. Pero Naomi estaba allí, ahora, y su sonrisa de una manera hacia que quiera echar de lado sus reservas y simplemente darle una oportunidad.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. "Cómo podría persuadirte?"

"Bueno, podrías, por ejemplo, decirme lo que llevaras."

"He estado guardando mi sexy traje de pingüino para una ocasión especial." Naomi se rió y sacudió su cabeza, mirando hacia abajo en el suelo durante un momento.

"Eso no parece increíblemente atractivo."

"Definitivamente no querrás perdértelo".

"Entonces creo que es una cita".

_Sí, supongo que lo es_, pensó Michiru, con una sensación momentánea de tristeza que rápidamente fue dejada de lado.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p>"Solo para ser claro" dijo Mark, mirando al papel que Haruka le había dado, "Si llamo a este número voy a ser transportado por arte de magia en presencia de Michiru Kaioh?"<p>

Haruka sorbió su café y sacudió la cabeza. "No. Llamas a ese número, y averiguas lo que hay que hacer. No te garantizo nada! "

"Yo no puedo ayudar, pero creo que esto es una broma de algún tipo", dijo Mark, pero se aferro al documento como a una tabla de salvación. "Cómo conseguiste esto?"

"Tengo conexiones con la mafia", susurró la rubia. "Mi padre es japonés, después de todo."

"Yo hablo en serio."

Haruka sonrió y miro de pie alrededor del café antes de volver a él. Había reflexionado mucho sobre si era o no conveniente darle el número de Ami. Realmente quería que Mark sea el asistente de Michiru? No es que las probabilidades de que eso suceda sean necesariamente altas. Haruka estaba segura de que Michiru tendría un montón de candidatos alineados y que no tenía forma de saber si era algo que Mark quiera hacer. Aún. Por qué no?

"Te dije que a ella le habían gustado mis pinturas y podría contratarme para hacer una pintura en su apartamento, recuerdas?"

La miro inexpresivamente y luego dijo: "Era serio eso?"

"Te dije que lo era!"

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que has estado dando vueltas hacia Michiru Kaioh todo este tiempo y no me dijiste?"

"Sí, pero no es como se somos los mejores amigos ni nada", dijo Haruka rápidamente, preocupada de que Mark uniera las piezas. _"No nos gusta pasar el rato." Comer comida china, juntas, ir a tienda de sofás y ni casi besarnos..."_ pensaba la rubia; No había mucho que decir, de verdad.

"Pero la has conocido?"

"Bueno, sí." Haruka estaba empezando a sentir pánico. No se esperaba las preguntas. Debería haberlas esperado, por supuesto, pero no lo había hecho, y ahora estaba segura de que accidentalmente diría algo equivocado y su secreto se vendría cayendo fuera. "Más o menos. Quiero decir, de paso".

Mark se inclinó más cerca y sonrió. "Qué hay de ella?"

"Ella es eh ..." Haruka paso a través de todos los adjetivos en los que podría pensar en: hermosa, divertida, inteligente, cálida y encantadora. Pero ninguno de estos parecía adecuado. Qué más? Le gusta matar a su café con leche y el azúcar y vive en un sauna y de alguna manera piensa que la compra de muebles en línea tiene perfecto sentido. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír. "Ella parece agradable. Sabes, mejor...de lo que yo pensaba que sería. "

"Agradable?" Mark miró decepcionado. "Eso es todo?"

"Sí," dijo Haruka, pensando "bueno" era una buena manera y neutral para describir a la actriz. "Siempre puedes llamar a ese número y ver si no puedes encontrar otras cosas por ti mismo."

Mark miró el número en cuestión y sacó su teléfono celular. "Entonces voy a". "Justo ahora?" –pregunto Haruka

"Por qué no?" –contesto Mark quitándole importancia

"Trata de no hablar de mí", dijo rápidamente.

"Así que tengo este número... dónde? De la nada?" Mark ya estaba marcando. "Imagina que eres psíquico". Dijo la rubia

"Shh, es la señal". Cayo mark a Haruka

Haruka volvió a su aliento mientras esperaba.

"Buenas tardes", dijo Mark, de repente con su voz profunda y profesional, "Mi nombre es Mark Young y estoy llamando para el cargo de asistente personal ...".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p>"¿He dicho," dijo Darien, horas más tarde, mientras entraba en la galería ", lo mucho que admiro tu capacidad para hacer malabarismos con dos mujeres en la misma noche?"<p>

Michiru se esforzó para no mirarlo mientras caminaban través del grupo de personas. "No estoy haciendo malabarismos con nadie".

"Acechas a Haruka en una galería de arte a las 7:30 PM seguida de una noche de tragos y de coqueteos con Naomi; suena como malabares para mí." Puso su brazo alrededor de ella. "No he estado presente", susurró en su oreja. "No quiero entrar en una relación de nuevo. Fingiendo una contigo es mucho más divertido".

Michiru lo ignoró y se concentró en cambio en explorar a la multitud en busca de señales de la rubia. Estar ahí era estúpido, sabía eso y, sin embargo, no podía ayudarse a sí misma. "Esto es realmente triste, ¿no? ¿Cuándo me convertí en el tipo de persona que sigue directamente a las niñas en sus citas? "

"Probablemente desde que te enamoraste de de una".

Michiru no se molesto en argumentar algo. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero no podía negarlo. Se detuvo delante de una pintura de un ciervo en el bosque, y dijo: "Me pregunto cuál de las pinturas aquí le gusta más."

"Así puedes comprarla para ella?"

_Así que puedo complacerla_, pensó, pero parecía una cosa demasiado patética para compartir en voz alta. "Esto es estúpido", dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, "tenemos que irnos."

"Y perderme antes de hacer alguna torpeza durante la velada? No lo creo. Además, ya está aquí, e irte seria grosero. "

"Ella está aquí?" Michiru sentía al pánico crecer combinado con los nervios anticipados. No quería ver a Haruka con su cita ... pero ella quería ver a la rubia. Estar en la misma habitación con ella sería suficiente. Ellas ni siquiera tenían que hablar. "Dónde?"

"Creo que es la que está con el que se ve como Brad Pitt allá."

"Qué?" Michiru se volvió a la dirección que Darien mencionaba, pero no vía nada remotamente cerca de lo que él había descrito. Y entonces escuchó risa.

"Yo realmente te odio".

Darien se eso a reír. "Lo siento, eso no estuvo bien."

"Vas por el camino correcto para ser malo" dijo Michiru, aceptando una copa de vino del paso de un camarero. "Cuando te enamores, digo cuando te enamores realmente, voy a recordar todo esto."

"No voy a enamorarme", dijo en contraparte. "Estoy oficialmente inmune."

"Sí, yo pensaba que era inmune, demasiado, y ahora mírame. Un día, cuando menos lo esperamos, la chica de tus sueños estará ahí para bailar el vals de tu vida y voy a estar ahí para decir, "te lo dije."

"Tú sigue pensando eso. En el ínterin, la chica de tus sueños sólo se acerca caminando "

Michiru se congeló ante las palabras, lo que la obligó a sí misma a no dar la vuelta. Sería suficiente estar en la misma sala, se dijo a ella misma. Saber que estaba allí era suficiente. "Es su novio?"

"No sé, yo estoy tratando de no parecer demasiado evidente aquí."

"Sí, porque te mezclas perfectamente entre una multitud, Michiru. Especialmente en ese traje rojo sexy que estás usando. De todos modos, no veo por qué estás tan preocupada. Eres mucho más sexy que él. Tus pechos son más agradables, de todos modos."

Sonrió a pesar suyo. "Ella te vio?"

"No lo creo, pero mira alrededor. Vamos a charlar un poco más cerca de ellos, si?"

"¡No!" Dijo Michiru rápidamente. "No quiero inmiscuirme en su cita".

"No se trata de interrumpir. Se llama ser inmiscuidamente amigables. Vamos". Le tomó la mano y la llevó a través de la multitud.

Le diría hola, decidió Michiru, un simple, casual hola. Y luego la dejaría. Haruka sería libre para disfrutar el resto de su cita y Michiru sólo tendría que sentirse mínimamente avergonzada por estar allí. Pero sus convicciones quedaron lejos al momento en que ella vio a Haruka. Michiru quedo sin aliento al verla. Detuvo sus pasos y Darien se detuvo a mirarla. "Qué tiene de malo?" No debería doler tanto mirar a otra persona, pensó Michiru.

"Tenemos que ir," dijo Darien, pero su mirada se alejo de nuevo y, a continuación, ya era demasiado tarde. Haruka estaba estudiándola, sonriéndola, incluso de alguna manera la hacía peor. Pero Michiru sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras tanto, buscaba una manera de eludir su atracción, mostrar desinterés. Y sin embargo, su mente se lleno sólo con el pensamiento de que Haruka se veía hermosa. Anthony, se sorprendió.

Michiru lo miró rápidamente, tratando de encontrar un evidente, defecto fatal, pero lo que encontró fue un chico normal de aspecto, normal que podría proporcionar a Haruka una relación normal y una vida normal. Y que era más de lo que nunca podría ella prometer. Estrecho la mano de Anthony y espero que su sonrisa sea lo suficientemente amable. No lo odio, tanto como una parte suya hubiese querido. Simplemente envidiaba la libertad para amar sin miedo. "Mucho gusto", dijo. Allí, pensó, que había dicho hola. Ahora, ella misma se había excusado educadamente y arrastro a Darien con ella. "Darien y yo estábamos justo"

"Tratando de obtener más vino", interrumpió Darien, mostrando su vaso vacío. "Y tal vez discretamente afectado el buffet. Puedo traerles algo? "

"¡Oh, iré contigo" dijo Anthony, finalmente, saliendo de la abrumadora presencia de Michiru "Voy a traerte una bebida", dijo a Haruka.

La aguamarina vio a Darien y a Anthony ir firmemente a buscarlas, y decidió que lo mataría después. Se volvió de nuevo a Haruka y busco en su cerebro una adecuada reflexión. "Te diviertes en tu cita?" Pregunto.

Haruka miró en la dirección a la que Anthony había ido y pareció relajarse. "Sí, pero estoy pensando que ésta será la última."

"Por qué?" Michiru intento no mirar sorprendida. "Ocurrió algo?" Ella no sabía si sentir miedo o esperanza. Si había herido Haruka, ella lo mataría. O, al menos, contrataría a alguien para matarlo.

Haruka estaba temblando. "No, yo simplemente no veo que vaya a su alrededor. "Probablemente ni siquiera debería estar aquí con él. Es egoísta. "

Sí, es egoísta por que Michiru se sentía tan feliz, pero no podía evitarlo. "Pero estás aquí", dijo, "y el arte es hermoso." Eres hermosa, es lo que realmente significaba.

Haruka pareció alegrarse a la mención de arte y se volvió hacia la pintura en la pared. "Me encanta esta", dijo.

Michiru considero la pintura su brillo, los colores cálidos, los remolinos alrededor de la tela. "Es alegre", dijo, pensando que una era cosa superficial para decir, pero diciéndola que de todos modos. "Yo sé, creo que es como una sacudida de felicidad." Haruka sonrió.

"No me puedo imaginar en este instante y no sentirme feliz. Definitivamente compraría la pintura. "

Pero Michiru podría hacer algo mejor que eso. Tomó nota del nombre y la guardo para más tarde.

"Qué va a hacer después de esto?" pregunto Haruka

"Tengo una cita", dijo, tratando de sonar confiada, aunque en mayor parte se sentía segura. "Más o menos."

"A" un tipo de "cita?" volvió a preguntar Haruka

"Me temo que una" especie de cita" es realmente todo lo que puedo manejar en esta etapa de mi vida. Estamos reuniéndonos en un club. No estoy muy segura de qué en parte llegue a ser realmente una cita." Hizo una pausa para mirar a la rubia. "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo curiosidad". Dijo Haruka restándole importancia

"Qué vas a hacer después de esto?" -pregunto ahora Michiru

Haruka miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Anthony no estaba muy lejos. "Poner fin a las cosas con Anthony, y eso es todo."

"Lo siento, no suena divertido".

"No, supongo que no es tan divertido como una" especie de "cita". Haruka sonrió en ella y se encogió de hombros. "Es mi culpa. Pensé que podría estar más interesada en él, pero es imposible cuando ya estoy interesada en alguien más. "

"Alguien más?" _Había alguien más? ¿Cómo que no había conocido a otra persona? –_Michiru se quedo de repente sin habla ante la posibilidad de que Haruka estuviera interesada en otra persona

"Sí, pero no creo que ella este interesada."

_Ella? acaba de decir "ella?"_ Se decía Michiru asi misma

"Y estamos de vuelta," dijo Darien, que aparecía de repente a su lado con un pequeño plato de queso en la mano.

Michiru se reunió con su mirada y le dio una mirada que transmitía una fuerza de, "¡No podias de hace mas tiempo!"

Darien ocupó un pequeño cubo de queso a sus labios y dijo: "Prueba esta, te encantara." Ella frunció el ceño en él, pero aceptó su oferta. Lo hacía por cariño y le hubiera gustado que no fuera tan distraído. Ella miró a Haruka, que estaba ocupada gracias a Anthony por la copa de vino que le había traído a ella.

"Vinieron en el peor momento en la historia", susurró en el oído de Darien.

"Así? Tal vez voy a añadirlo a mi currículum. "

Michiru sorbió su vino y de nuevo quedo en silencio su conversación con Haruka. Había oído decir a la rubia ' ella ', pero cada vez que el pensamiento volvía, el pronombre se volvía cada vez más confuso. Tal vez su deseo estaba provocándole alucinaciones auditivas. Haruka no podría haber dicho "ella". O si Podría?

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka trato de mantener la respiración constante, mientras sonreía a Anthony y tomaba la bebida que le ofrecía. Quería saber qué estaba pensando Michiru. Había sido estúpido decirle ahora de todos los tiempos y aquí, de todos los lugares, pero había venido cayendo en lo mismo.

Ahora la confesión colgaba torpemente entre ellas, y Haruka no sabía cuando habría otra oportunidad para que la integrara de nuevo. Corrió el riesgo de echar un vistazo en dirección a Michiru y sintió una sensación momentánea de tristeza de ver a Michiru y Darien juntos. Se veían tan perfectos el uno junto al otro era difícil de creer que en verdad no eran pareja. Pero más que eso, Haruka no podía imaginarse a sí misma en el lugar de Darien.

Nunca llegaría a estar cerca de Michiru en una galería de arte, o tomando su mano. Nada real podría venir de esos sentimientos. Y aún, no podía mantener su mirada sin dejar de viajar a lo largo del cuerpo de la aguamarina, a lo largo de la seda de color rojo oscuro del vestido que se aferraba a cada curva con precisión deliberada. Observar a Michiru le dolía. Hacia que su estómago se apriete y quede sin respiración y parecía imposible que todas estas cosas no estuvieran claramente escritas en su cara.

Anthony estaba hablando, volvió a Haruka a la realidad, como su voz cortaba su mezcla de pensamientos inapropiados. Ella se sintió aliviada de que no era ella a quien se dirigía. Tomo la cola de una frase que terminaba con, "mariscal de campo", y decidió que ella estaba a salvo de tener que contribuir. Atrapo la mirada de Michiru y la mantuvo. _Qué estás pensando?_

"Debemos dejar a los dos en su cita" dijo Michiru de repente, rompiendo el contacto visual. "Fue muy bueno volver a verte, Anthony."

"El placer fue todo mío, créeme."

Anthony era todo sonrisas y Haruka intento imitar su entusiasmo, ya que intercambiaron despedidas.

"Wow. No puedo creer que yo estuve hablando con Michiru Kaioh. Ella debe ser una gran fan del arte, ella es como todo en la galería".

La declaración molesto a Haruka y desgarró su mirada fuera de la retirada de Michiru y volvió a mirar a su cita. "Sí".

"Ella parece agradable. Yo siempre imaginé que sería algo estirada". Continuo Anthony

Haruka asintió y miró a su alrededor la concurrida galería, tratando de ver a Michiru en el terreno, para realizar un seguimiento de donde había ido, pero su búsqueda no la llevo a nada.

"Dios, me encanta este cuadro," dijo Anthony un momento posterior.

Ella siguió su mirada y sonrió, al instante olvido su molestia. "A mi también. Creo que estoy enamorada de él. "

"Suerte la de la pintura". Él la sonrió. "Lástima que cuesta más que mi matrícula." "En serio. Todavía no puedo creer que estemos aquí. ¿No has visto a Jennifer Quinn Myer aún? "

"Yo he escuchado a algunas personas diciendo que no vendría."

"¿En serio?" Anthony sonrió.

"También he oído que es un poco esnob."

"Tal vez a ella no le gustan las multitudes," sugirió Haruka. "... _O el queso." "Quizás ella tiene miedo de el queso._" Haruka se rió, pero su mirada de nuevo se extravió, pasando de un extraño rostro a otro hasta que descubrió el que estaba buscando. Había gente que bloqueaba su vista, pero la rubia podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para señalar que Michiru estaba en el teléfono, sonriendo y, a continuación, riendo, y de repente miro directamente hacia ella. Avergonzada, miró fuera y volvió a Anthony.

Al mirarlo a él se sentía seguro. En cuanto a él no la hacía miserable y frustrada. Él la sonrió. "Te ves hermosa esta noche, en caso de que no lo había mencionado."

Lo Había hecho, pero ella le sonrió de nuevo de todos modos, sintiendo una mezcla de decepción y pesar. Que le gustara le hubiera sido más fácil, mucho más fácil. Pero no, de repente tuvo que cavar su interior de lesbiana y ponerlo delante de Michiru Kaioh. Ella podría haber comenzado pequeña. Por ejemplo con esa linda chica, de pelo corto en su clase Arte y Cultura Contemporánea, le gustaba, entonces era probablemente homosexual. Pero… todo lo que había sido fácil en la vida de Haruka Tenoh; Haruka Tenoh lo hacía dificil. Haruka Tenoh al parecer quería dispararle o a la luna o a las estrellas, y por lo tanto era algo imposible que sucediera.

"Lista?"

"¿Hmm?" Haruka considero a Anthony. "Perdón?"

"Para caminar".

"Sí, absolutamente. Vamos a caminar" Ella corrió el riesgo de echar un vistazo final en Michiru para encontrar que la actriz se había ido. Sofoco el deseo de mirar por ella, y siguió a su cita a la próxima exhibición de arte.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

"¿Y si ella dice 'ella'?" Michiru gritó a Darien cerca de la oreja en un intento de ser escuchada en la música de baile.

"Estás obsesionada", gritó de nuevo. Él le tomó la mano y la llevó a través de la multitud de giro a la música. Arriba, que alcanzó la zona VIP.

"Jesús, es fuerte ahí abajo."

"Te estás haciendo viejo", Michiru se burlo y entró en la primera cabina. A través del vidrio de las ventanas junto a ella miró hacia abajo en las turbas de gente radiante palpitante por las luces de neón.

"Estoy empujando los treinta".

"Pero no es un acto de más de doce días."

Una camarera apareció y lanzó alegremente una bien ensayada introducción. Michiru esperó pacientemente a la chica antes de colocar una orden de su bebida habitual.

"Voy a tomar un martini sucio y quizá tu número, si estás disponible," dijo Darien.

Michiru suspiró como la camarera emitía nerviosas miradas en su dirección. "Estamos viendo a otras personas", explicó Darien. "Ella no parece pensar que soy lo suficientemente hombre para ella, porque le escribo baladas de amor, y porque a veces no paro de llorar después de hacer el amor".

"Uhm, lo siento, tengo novio", dijo la rubia. "Pero voy a ir por las bebidas".

"Denegado", Michiru dijo, riendo. "Y esta parada. Es la manera de empezar los rumores".

Darien se sentó de espaldas. "Los rumores son buenos para tu carrera profesional."

"Sí que llenas mi vida con alegría. Además, pensé que estabas durmiendo con Ami." -Dijo Michiru con su ceja levantada

"Dormir con Ami, sí; casado con ella, no".

"¿Así que sólo están durmiendo juntos?"

"Sí, por qué no?"

"Infecciones de transmisión sexual." –Dijo Michiru

"El orgasmo, inténtalo alguna vez". -Replico Darien

Michiru arrugo una servilleta de cóctel en una bola y la tiró a su cabeza.

"Sí, eso es maduro." Miró a su alrededor. "Por lo tanto, cuando está llegando tu cita?" pregunto Darien

"No lo sé. Nada es realmente inamovible. " Michiru suspiró. "Si dice Haruka 'ella' -"

"Bla, bla, bla, bla ..." –dijo Darien con una seña de su mano

"Si ella dice eso, entonces ... significa que tal vez tengo una oportunidad."

Darien amartilló su cabeza a un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Michiru, si Haruka es remotamente gay, yo diría que tienes algo más que una oportunidad."

"En serio?" -dijo Michiru con una enorme sonrisa

"Sé que nadie ha dicho esto, pero eres realmente sexy. Así que si le gustan las niñas, las probabilidades son que estés en la parte superior de su lista. "

La idea era edificante, pero también deprimente. "Es sólo ... no quiero pensar que le parezco sexy. Bueno, quiero decir, sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero no sólo eso, sabes? No quiero sólo tener sexo con ella ".

"Bueno, si no quiere, puedo yo?"

Lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. "Eso no es ni remotamente divertido."

"Ay". Darien le frunció el ceño. "Yo estaba bromeando, no es necesario que seas violenta. Yo nunca iría tras de Haruka." Su mirada vagó hasta la puerta. "Pero ella, tal vez."

"Es Naomi." Michiru saludó a su vez.

"Por supuesto que sí. Por favor, Michiru, ten sexo con una de estas mujeres. Por favor". Él sonrió ampliamente abordando a Naomi. "No hagas caso de mí, no estoy realmente aquí".

"Darien Chiba," dijo Naomi, sonriendo. "Soy un fan de tu trabajo."

"No tengo un fan de mi trabajo, con excepción de mi madre, y eso es porque ella piensa que hice Titanic."

Naomi se rió y se sentó al lado de Michiru, sonriente como ella lo hacía. Para Darien, dijo, "Yo honestamente pensaba que Bellotas de Júpiter fue brillante".

Michiru soltó una risita y Darien sonrió brillantemente. "Esa película es como Michiru y yo nos conocimos, en realidad."

"Oh si?" Naomi miró brevemente a la peliazul. "Cómo es que eso ocurrió?"

"Bueno", comenzó Darien, haciendo una pausa para aceptar las bebidas a lo largo de la camarera. Esperó hasta que Naomi había colocado su propia orden, "estaban mostrando en un muy pequeño, oscuro festival de cine de San Francisco, y fue probablemente la única persona en el teatro durante su muestra. Y luego camine y me senté. Y yo pensé, 'Wow, ella es sexy ". Así que, después de un rato, me mudé a sentarme junto a ella, y le pregunte si disfrutaba de la película, y ella era como, "Es posiblemente la peor película que nunca vi, me imaginé que tendríamos un lugar agradable para estar solos"

Naomi se rió. "Bonito".

"Yo estaba, por supuesto, ofendido y le dije que era mi película y trate de explicar los matices de mi brillantez. Se burlaba de la película a través de todo el camino. Naturalmente, caí enamorado de ella y entonces desde allí hemos sido mejores amigos"

"Bueno, por lo que vale la pena, me gustó la película", dijo Naomi.

Darien se dirigió a Michiru. "Cásate con ella". Él agarró su copa y se levantó. "Ahora, si me disculpan, señoras, voy a pretender que tengo cosas que hacer en otro lugar."

Naomi se rió y se trasladó al otro lado de la mesa para quedar sentada frente a Michiru. "Así".

"Así que," se hizo eco de Michiru, sintiéndose incómoda ahora que Darien no estaba allí para aligerar el estado de ánimo.

"Traje un par de amigos. Están ahí abajo en algún lugar. "Naomi señalo a la pista de baile a continuación. "Podemos reunirnos con ellos más tarde. A menos que por supuesto deseas salir de aquí ahora y volver a algún lugar? " Michiru trago saliva y le sonrió nerviosamente a Naomi. "Relájate, Michiru." Dio las gracias a la camarera y recogió su recién entregada bebida. "Yo ni siquiera sé lo que estamos haciendo aquí exactamente".

"Estamos tomando bebidas." Sonrió y se relajo. Naomi parecía hermosa, y no ayudaba en absoluto. Había una parte de ella, por pequeña que sea, que estaba intrigada por la idea de volver a su apartamento con Naomi, de ser, aunque sólo sea por una noche, alguien que no era ella misma. Sería bastante fácil, pensaba. Era, después de todo, lo que hacía mejor.

"Eso lo que hacemos." Naomi sorbió cuidadosamente su bebida y dijo: "Sabes, creo que lo he descubierto."

"Que...?"

"Tu. Así, tu resistencia, de verdad. "Naomi sonrió y bajo el vaso. "Pensé que era la primera causa tu carrera, que se trataba de ser cuidadosa. Entonces yo pensé que eras simplemente tímida... Y luego conocí a Haruka. "

Michiru se congeló ante las palabras, sintió una creciente ola de pánico. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Las vi hablar en la fiesta." Naomi estaba en silencio por un segundo, estudiando el rostro de Michiru. "Creo que es la primera vez que te he visto realmente feliz. Y se me ocurrió que tal vez simplemente estabas enamorada. " Jesús, todo el mundo sabe? Miró hacia abajo en la mesa, cautivada por el líquido rojo en su vaso. "Entonces, yo estoy bien?"

"Sí". Michiru miró y asintió.

"Así que esto entre nosotras...?"

Michiru suspiró y se fijo de nuevo en la pista de baile, se sentía culpable y deprimida. "¡Soy yo tratando de conseguir más de ello, supongo. Lo siento. "

"No", dijo Naomi, sincera y mientras sonreía. "He disfrutado de este tipo de cosa extraña de ida y vuelta entre nosotras. Ha sido extrañamente refrescante".

Michiru no sabía qué decir después. Es que? Su tipo de cita había terminado antes de que hubiera comenzado aún, y la mayor parte se sentía aliviada. Naomi la había descubierto. Estaba alegre, y sin embargo, se preocupo. ¿Quién más la había visto con Haruka? ¿Quién más había atado los cabos?

"Quieres bailar?" Naomi preguntó de repente.

"Bailar?" Michiru había esperado a Naomi levantarse y salir. Ella quería bailar?

"Sí, ya sabes ... tu cuerpo ... mi cuerpo ... la música?" Naomi terminó su bebida. "Quieres que te distraiga. Estoy más que feliz de cumplir".

Michiru echo un vistazo a la multitud de personas por debajo. No estaba segura de que era posible realizar dos movimientos más abajo. Pero... "Claro", dijo. "Vamos a bailar".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Entonces," dijo Anthony, como Haruka salía del edificio, "Me divertí mucho esta noche."

Haruka contaba las manchas secas de goma de mascar en la acera y asintió. "Yo también." Ella lo miró como llegó a pararse unos pasos por debajo de la puerta. Había oficialmente acabado el tiempo. Era ahora o nunca. "Anthony,-"

El la detuvo con un beso, un beso suave, un provisional beso asustado que le dejó la sensación de ser la más grande idiota del mundo. Se congeló mientras luchaba para determinar si ella lo quería o no. Podía hundirse en él, podría dejarlo ser lo que Michiru nunca sería.

Sintió que los labios del chico se abrían contra su boca y se aparto de forma un poco brusca. Los ojos de Anthony lo traicionaban mostrando confusión y dolor.

"Lo siento", dijo, de repente mirando avergonzada.

"No", interrumpió Haruka. "No me pidas disculpas. Esto es toda culpa mía. Está bien. Es solo que tengo este tipo de cosa... ".

"Cosa?" Casi podía ver las tácitas opciones pasando a través de sus ojos: el herpes, un tercer pezón, un pene.

Rápidamente añadió: "Este... estoy enamorada de alguien."

"Ah".

"Es una chica", añadió, porque si ella iba a ser honesta, debía ir con todo.

Él parpadeo en sorpresa. "Oh".

"Y he estado trabajando a través de eso, y te acabe arrastrando a lo largo conmigo, que es horrible, lo sé. Lo siento."

Él miraba buscando con mayor confusión. "Así que eres lesbiana?"

La palabra sonaba dura, aunque su tono era principalmente curioso. "Um." Ella no tenía una respuesta a la pregunta. Ella tenía la mayoría de las preguntas donde la respuesta debería haber estado. La mayoría que obtuvo fue solo la admisión no soy heterosexual. Más allá de eso...

Anthony miró decepcionado, como si no podía ver una distinción entre las dos cosas y había estado feliz de escuchar que ella era gay. "Bien." Parecía más de una pregunta.

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio por varios segundos, y Haruka lucho pensando en algo que añadir. "Realmente lo siento", fue todo lo que podría llegar a decir, y sonaba increíblemente falto de originalidad.

Pero él se encogió de hombros y trató una sonrisa que casi parecía auténtica. "Está bien. Yo soy el que te persigue. Además, no pareces demasiado interesada en la idea de seis hijos... "

Haruka sonrió, vacilante, con miedo a asumir que las cosas estaban bien. "Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que quiera".

Él asintió, miro al edificio y dijo. "¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu puerta?"

"Voy a estar bien."

"Bien." Él estaba ahí, incierto. "Bueno, eh, espero que las cosas funcionen contigo y quien quiera que sea... um."

Haruka no sabía cómo hacer un comentario sobre eso, así que simplemente asintió. Comenzó a caminar y luego se volteo.

"Es Mina?"

Haruka se hubiera reído si no hubiera parecido tan serio. "Mina? No. Definitivamente no es Mina. "

"Sólo de control". Él sonrió y dijo: "Nos vemos, Haruka."

"Gracias por esta noche", dijo, sintiendo una desesperada necesidad de decir algo más. "Yo realmente me divertí."

"Yo también." -Dijo Anthony

Ella lo miraba caminar, a sabiendas de que había hecho lo correcto. Y que venía con una nueva sensación de determinación. Mañana, decidió, mientras entraba a su edificio. Mañana ella le diría a Michiru Kaioh cómo se sentía.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>


	45. Chapter 45 Si me quieres Soy Tuya!

**Capítulo 45**

**Si me quieres soy tuya!**

* * *

><p>Las luces por encima de la puerta de ascensor iluminaban cada piso por el que pasaba y Haruka se centró en las formas de los números como llegaban a la vida. No recordaba cómo llego ahí. No recodaba como termino comprando dos tazas de café. Recordaba su dormitorio. Recordaba no poder dormir. Recordaba ensayar qué le diría a Michiru, como reordenaba las palabras, a la espera de la combinación adecuada para darse a conocer.<p>

El ascensor iba subiendo suavemente; paso por otro piso y todavía no sabía qué le diría. Podía dar marcha atrás; aún había tiempo para cambiar de idea. Pero entonces, qué? Ella quería ir día a día, tragándose sus sentimientos? ¿No era mejor ponerlos ahí y seguir adelante? No lo sabía.

Ella vio los números y su corazón quería ir más despacio. Haría esto. Admitiría sus sentimientos y se enfrentaría a la incomodidad que esto traería. Aseguraba que con Michiru no cambiaria nada, que podían seguir siendo amigas. Finalmente, Michiru volvería a California y podrían reanudar sus mensajes de correo electrónico - o, más probablemente, perder el contacto por completo - y en algún

momento, estos sentimientos se desvanecerían o mejor aún, pasarían a otra persona. Pero ella siempre tendría este día, el día en que puso de lado sus temores y se hizo con el control de su vida.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió, chocando casi de inmediato con la persona que estaba parada allí. Se las arregló de alguna manera, para mantener el café y evitar que se derrame mientras luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio.

"Lo siento mucho, yo-" Se congeló cuando alzó la vista. Le tomó un segundo para registrar que era Naomi allí de pie, vestida con la ropa arrugada y apestando a alcohol. Haruka dirigió la mirada con rapidez a la puerta de Michiru y una sensación que no reconoció se levantó en su interior, oscuro y abrumador.

"Haruka" Naomi sonaba sorprendida como se sentía ella.

"¡Hola! Yo eh..." Ella parecía estar buscando una excusa para explicar por qué ella estaba allí a esa hora. Habían pasado la noche juntas. Eso es todo lo que Haruka podía pensar mientras miraba a Naomi. _Pasaron la noche juntas_. Haruka de repente se sintió mal. ¿Qué era lo correcto que debía hacer ahora? Saltar hacia atrás en el ascensor y bajar con Naomi? No, eso sería demasiado torpe. "Sólo quería hacer a Michiru una pregunta rápida sobre este proyecto de arte para el cual me contrató ", dijo."Está ella?" Hay. Eso fue casual. No gritaba, _Solo vine a _

_decirle que quiero ser su novia y que la quiero._

"Creo que ella estaba en la ducha cuando me fui, pero ella esta en casa." Naomi se trasladó a bloquear el cierre de las puertas del ascensor.

Haruka trato de no insistir en el hecho de que Naomi había estado en el apartamento de Michiru, que sólo servia para confirmar sus sospechas. Ella no podía pensar en eso ahora. Se centró en cambio en lo ridículo que se consideraba que este allí con dos tazas de café, cuan evidente y transparente la hacia sentir. "Um, ¿quieres uno de estos? Ellos me dieron uno extra por un error. "

"Sí?" Naomi aceptó la taza con algo que se asemejaba a un pedido de auxilio. "Gracias. Eso es realmente dulce" Ella suspiró. "Bebí demasiado anoche y soy un desorden y realmente tengo que estar en el estudio y... lo siento, realmente no es necesario oír nada de esto. Fue muy agradable encontrarte de nuevo". Literalmente Ella reía cuando se alejo en el ascensor.

"Sí, lo fue." Fue agradable.

"Gracias de nuevo!" –Dijo Naomi desde el ascensor

Haruka forzó una sonrisa que desapareció el segundo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Miraba su reflejo en el espejo y sacudió la cabeza. Y ahora qué? Hablar con Michiru estaba fuera de cuestión. Naomi sabía que había estado allí, por lo que marcharse también estaba fuera de cuestión. "Mierda". Se sentía con ganas de patear algo; a si misma preferentemente.

"Oye, dejaste tu ..."

Haruka giro al oír la voz de Michiru.

"Haruka...?"

Michiru estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, envuelta en una toalla de color azul oscuro y nada más. Las gotas de agua caían desde la punta de su cabello oscuro y aterrizaban a sus pies descalzos. Haruka luchó para formar una idea completa mientras la veía. "Hey." Brillaba la confusión en los ojos azules de Michiru y Haruka se sintió obligada a agregar: "Una de mis clases se llevara a cabo en el Met esta mañana, pero he llegado hasta aquí temprano, así que pensé en pasar a decir hola." Las mentiras venían fácilmente ahora y no sabía si esa era una buena cosa.

"A mirar en el ascensor?" –pregunto Michiru

"Tenía algo en mi ojo ..."

"Lo sacaste?"

"Sí, todo bien."

Michiru estudio su silencio durante medio segundo. "Está todo bien?"

_No!_ Haruka quería gritar. "Todo genial, por qué?"

"Bueno ..." Ella puso los ojos en la puerta del ascensor y, a continuación, dijo: "Pensé... bueno, dijiste que romperías con Anthony anoche. Te fue bien con eso?"

Haruka sintió un alivio monumental de que podía apoyarse en eso. "Es una mierda, en realidad," y eso era verdad. "Pero era algo que debía hacer."

Michiru asintió. "Quieres entrar?"

"Claro que sí." Por qué no alargar la tortura? Ella siguió a la peliazul al apartamento y se recordó respirar. Imágenes de lo que Michiru y Naomi podrían haber hecho la noche anterior persistentemente pasaron por su mente y ella las rechazó. "Por lo tanto, tu especie de cita parece haber ido bien." Añadió con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa alentadora. No quería saber acerca de esto. Por qué pregunto?

"Hmm, qué te hace decir eso?"

Haruka observo una gota de agua deslizarse por el brazo de Michiru y sofoco el deseo de limpiarla. Su piel parecía tan suave. "Me encontré con Naomi cuando salía."

"Oh". Michiru miró divertida, de repente. Sus ojos brillaban cuando sonrió. "Crees que dormimos juntas?"

"No lo hicieron?"

"Soy acaso tan fácil."

Era eso un no? Sonaba como un no. "Ya veo..."

"Estaba borracha y mi apartamento estaba más cerca del club, así que le ofrecí mi sofá por unas horas."

Haruka prácticamente suspiró con alivio. "Siento mucho haber puesto en duda tu virginidad, entonces." Ella sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, y levantó el café en la mano. –"Te he traído el café, "dijo, y se alegró de que había dado el suyo Naomi.

"Has insultado mi virtud y, a continuación, esperas comprarme a mí con café?"

"¿Tienes una idea mejor?" Salió más coqueto de lo que había tenido la rubia la intencion de sonar pero igual fue con ello.

Michiru no parecía notarlo. "Mi pintura mural", dijo.

"Qué?"

"Esta noche".

Haruka hecho un vistazo a la pared en cuestión. "Esta noche?"

"Estarías libre alrededor de las ocho...?" –pregunto Michiru

"Estás hablando en serio?"

Michiru sonrió. "Mucho".

Haruka sentía pánico, por razones totalmente diferentes de lo que había esperado durante esta visita. "Pero todavía no sé lo que quiero pintar." Ella ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

"No importa, ni siquiera tienes que traer nada. ¿Puedes estar aquí? "

"Supongo..."

"Bien." Michiru caminó más cerca, de repente, y Haruka brevemente noto el hecho de que había un teléfono celular de plata en su mano. Se centró en esto porque era mucho menos abrumador que el hecho de que Michiru estaba justo en frente de ella ahora, con su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por una bata a sólo pulgadas de distancia. Haruka se detuvo, temerosa de que cualquier movimiento revelara lo mucho que quería llegar y tocar a Michiru. Pero no era esa la razón por la que había llegado?

Antes de que hubiera alguna posibilidad de recuperar su mente, sintió los labios de Michiru contra su mejilla. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación y contuvo el impulso de volver la cabeza; para satisfacer el deseo de sentir esos suaves labios contra los suyos. Sintió los dedos de Michiru rozar el dorso de su mano y Haruka pensó que podría gemir o desmayarse o hacer algo igualmente vergonzoso. Un contacto inocente no debería sentirse tan bien, pero su cuerpo parecía estar en desacuerdo. Podía oler el jabón en la piel de esa mujer, el champú en el pelo, la menta en su aliento. Todas las palabras que ella había venido a decir hicieron crecer una niebla en su mente, mientras que sus emociones se hinchaban y se arremolinaban en su interior, vivo y vibrante contra el oscuro telón de fondo de su miedo.

"Gracias por el café," susurró Michiru, y Haruka, abrió los ojos cuando sintió su paso. "Eso fue muy atento."

Segundos pasaron mientras la rubia intento desesperadamente reunir un pensamiento y luego que salga la voz. "No fue nada", dijo por último. "Yo sólo vertí unas gotas de café en una taza llena de azúcar, lo que te gusta." Si es posible, la sonrisa que Michiru mostro a Haruka había hecho latir al corazón mas duro. Ella podría decirle ahora. Podría dejar escapar en suspiro y acabar con esto de una vez. Podría entonces comenzar a tratar con el rechazo, con la interminable variedad de razones y excusas por las que nunca podría ser.

"Yo debería empezar a alistarme" dijo Michiru. "Tengo que llegar al estudio."

"Claro, por supuesto." Haruka se sentía avergonzada de repente aparecer sin ser invitada, y entretener a Michiru de sus responsabilidades.

"Nos vemos esta noche?" –pregunto Michiru quien sonaba tímida y esperanzada e hizo mirar a Haruka hacia arriba. No podía saber qué estaba pensando la aguamarina y eso la frustraba.

"Voy a estar aquí", prometió. _Medio dormida y en estado de coma y, probablemente, no vaya a la universidad... pero voy a estar aquí._

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ <strong>

Michiru revolvió el té helado en su vaso, impaciente e irritable, pero sobre todo hambrienta. "¿Dónde diablos está?" Ella miró a su alrededor en el restaurante, pasando por alto los curiosos, las interesadas miradas de extraños, teléfonos celulares furtivamente capturando su imagen, mientras la veían al pasar.

"Su vuelo se retrasó", dijo Ami. "Cálmate. Comete un panecillo ".

"No quiero un panecillo", espeto Michiru, pero agarró uno de todos modos. Echo un vistazo a modo de disculpa en dirección a Ami. "Lo siento. No dormí lo suficiente. "

Darien aclaro su garganta y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Cuéntanos más sobre ello. Tu y Naomi estaban pasándola bien cuando las deje".

"Lo estaban" dijo Ami con una ceja levantada

Michiru sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Ami. "No, no estábamos."

"Oh vamos," dijo Darien. "No puedes decirme que nada sucedió."

"No pasó nada".

Ami frunció el ceño. "Pero nos dirías si había algo, verdad? No estarías toda... silenciosa y misteriosa".

"Por supuesto que sí."

Michiru arranco un pedazo de pan. "No pasó nada. Ella perdió el conocimiento en mi sofá y se escabullo mientras yo estaba en la ducha. "Y entonces se topó con Haruka; Haruka, que había ido a las seis de la mañana, con café, sólo para decir hola". _Por qué?_ Michiru se había preguntado eso a sí misma todo el día; obsesivamente.

"¿Te refieres a que ella se escabullo después de haber disfrutado de una sensual ducha juntas." Darien le guiño un ojo y Michiru le tiró un pedazo de pan en la cabeza. Se reía cuando aterrizó en su vaso de agua.

"¿Podrían pretender ser adultos durante cinco minutos?" Ami no parecía capaz de decidir a cual de ellos mirar con desaprobación primero.

"No hay absolutamente ningún lado positivo en eso," sostuvo Darien, sacando el pedazo de pan de la copa con una cuchara. "Estás pagando por el agua", dijo a Michiru.

Hizo una mueca y se dirigió a Ami. "Qué sucede?"

"¿Viste las aplicaciones que te envié?"

"Aplicaciones de..?"

Ami la miro enojada. "Para tu asistente"

"Correcto."Lo había olvidado por completo. "Yo no las vi. Pero lo haré. "

"Cuándo?"

"Cuando tengo la oportunidad."

"Cuando será ese momento?" –pregunto Ami un poco irritada

Michiru miró a Darien. "Cuándo será eso?"

"Mierda, se supone que debía hacer el seguimiento de esas cosas?" Darien frunció el ceño.

"Hmm."

"Por favor, contrata a alguien", suplicó Ami. "Hazlo por mi cordura."

"Bueno, qué tal ahora? Tienes las solicitudes? "

Ami se iluminó. "Por supuesto que sí. Incluso las reduje para ti. La mayoría no estaba completamente cualificado, pero estos son los mejores. Pero lo siento, ninguno de ellos será más impresionante que yo. "Ella entregó algunos archivos. "Puse en relieve las partes pertinentes".

Michiru abrió el primer archivo y miro hacia abajo en la primera página. Se trataba de un cuestionario. "Les preguntaste cual seria su nombre porno?"

"Sí, pero yo no lo había indicado" dijo Ami a la defensiva. "Estaba tratando de ser profunda. Yo no sabía lo que querías saber. "

Michiru se paso a través de las páginas. "Alguno de ellos menciono a Haruka?"

"Michiru, no estoy segura si estás consciente de esto, pero la mayoría de las personas no están tan obsesionadas con ella como tu."

Michiru decidió ignorar eso. "Ella me dijo que sabía de alguien que podría estar interesado... Me pregunto si habrá contactado contigo?"

"Cuándo?"

"No sé, en algún momento entre el lunes y ahora".

"Un chico llamado Mark Young llamó ayer", dijo Ami. "Es el del tercer archivo. Él no mencionó a Haruka. Pero es la única persona que me ha hablado entre ese entonces y ahora. Además, realmente no tenía una buena respuesta de la forma en que se enteró del puesto de trabajo. Así que... "

"Mark", dijo Michiru, al pasar al último archivo. "Haruka conoce a un Mark..."

"¿Realmente quieres contratar a alguien basándote en el hecho de que conoce a la chica de quien estas enamorada?"

"Por qué no?" Darien pregunto. "Ella siempre puede despedirlo después."

Michiru miró a través de las páginas engrapadas. "No hizo el cuestionario?"

"No hubo tiempo, lo siento, aunque estoy segura de que puedo encontrar su nombre porno si quieres. Envió por fax su currículo la anoche anterior. Se ve bastante sólido. Él trabaja actualmente como comprador personal, pero fue asistente personal antes."

"Genial", dijo Michiru. Entregó de nuevo los archivos a Ami. "Vamos a establecer una entrevista."

"Para cuando?"

Michiru miró Darien. "Para cuando?"

Darien suspiró y miró a Ami. "No pretendas que no mantienes un seguimiento de su calendario. Te vi tocando en tu cosa esa cada vez que me decías que escriba algo. "

"Bien." Ami retiró el aparato en cuestión de su bolsa. "Naomi no te necesita el viernes, así que quizás en algún momento ese día."

"Hecho". Michiru recogió su celular, ya que comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Miró la llamada y aceptó la llamada. "Dónde diablos estás? Estas retrasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y aún no hemos ordenado. "

La voz de su agente sonaba muy lejos, y ahogado por el fuerte, y persistente ruido. "... Tr ..."

Michiru frunció el ceño. "Qué?"

"El fu." Y de la línea murió".

"Ray"? Michiru apago el teléfono. "Él" el fu".

"El qué?" dijeron al unisono Ami y Darien

Michiru se encogió de hombros y puso el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa. "Mi conjetura es que ha sido secuestrado por extranjeros que sólo le permiten hablar en monosílabos. Charlatán. Vamos a ordenar".

Darien recogió el menú, pero negó con la cabeza. "No estarías tan hastiada sobre esta cosa si estuvieras en la nave espacial".

"Puede ser divertido ir en nave espacial," dijo Michiru, cuando miró a su alrededor buscando al camarero. "Mientras siempre tengan alimentos, soy feliz."

"Hubieran terminado la exploración anal mientras te leían una poesía de Vogon." -dijo Darien

"Oh, eso me recuerda! Necesito un favor. "

"Está bien, pero no sé de donde pueda obtener un Vogon de vestuario en tan corto plazo."

Hizo una pausa para reflexionar sobre el contexto de su declaración. "Bueno, había un proceso de pensamiento perfectamente lógico que existe y no tiene nada que ver con la exploración anal o Vogons".

"Mmhmm". –replico Darien

"De todos modos," Michiru dijo, "Te necesito para recoger algunas cosas para mí y que las dejes en mi apartamento."

"Intrigante", dijo Ami, uniéndose a la conversación. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Pintura", dijo Michiru. "Mucha pintura."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka se situó en la ventana de su dormitorio, mirando al tiempo discutir consigo misma. Vio que el sol desapareció detrás de las nubes, bañando brevemente la habitación con su ausencia de tonos apagados de grises. Las gotas de lluvia cayeron dispersas contra el vidrio, resbalando en líneas irregulares, sin rumbo. Entonces el mundo brillaba de nuevo, la luz que reflejaba de las ventanas de los coches, desde pequeños charcos en el suelo. Sombras derramadas en los patrones de textura a través de su brazo, su piso, su deshecha cubre camas.

En este caso, este tiempo, el ying y el yang de la luz y la oscuridad corresponde a su estado de ánimo bastante perfectamente. Debería estar en clase en lugar de permanecer en su habitación, bebiendo café tibio y mirando al cielo, mirando y observando entre feliz y deprimida, entre nerviosa y agotada. Ella debería estar de pie delante de un lienzo, con pincel en mano. No debería estar pensando en Michiru Kaioh. No debería estar pensando en Michiru Kaioh desnuda con solo una bata cubriendo su cuerpo, en Michiru Kaioh besando su mejilla.

Haruka suspiró y volteo a abrir su teléfono, escribió un mensaje de texto y lo envió. Ella no debería estar enviando mensajes a Michiru. Azar, pensamientos sin sentido como el que acababa de enviar: _"Mi abuelo solía decir que cuando llovía, mientras que había sol en serio las brujas se casaban"._

Que le importaba a eso a Michiru? Y todavía. Y todavía, no podía evitar querer estar conectada con ella en ese momento, en cada momento. Que estaba haciendo Michiru? Pensando? Con quien estaba? Era esto lo que se sentía como amor? Había de alguna manera pasado de la línea de la cordura a caminar ciegamente en el territorio de lo obsesivo y acosador? Un pensamiento absurdo, de verdad. Esta no era ella; perder el sueño por alguien, faltar a clases, obsesivamente comprobar su teléfono para ver si tenía una respuesta.

Puso la taza de café en su mesita de luz y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Como arreglar esto? Diciéndole a Michiru? Y si no podía? Y si no podía encontrar un buen momento para abordar el tema? Cómo le dices a una famosa actriz que estas enamorada de ella? Es estúpido. Michiru se reiría de ella. Pensaría: _"Quién no?"_ La despediría, cambiaria de tema. Podría ser incluso peor caer en un silencio incómodo seguido de un rechazo aún más incómodo.

Haruka se froto los ojos. Había tomado una siesta, pero aún estaba cansada. Su mente se mantenia corriendo en círculos, construyendo conversaciones imaginarias que nunca podrían llegar a pasar. Una parte de ella quería caer en la tentación de enviar un mensaje de texto diciendo: _"Me gustas."_ Simple, sencillo, pero quizás demasiado fácil de mal interpretar. _"Estoy enamorada de ti"._.. Demasiado burdo; al azar. No sabía cómo resumir todo lo que sentía en una simple declaración. Tal vez un mensaje de correo electrónico estaría mejor.

Coloco el portátil abierto sobre su cama, un mensaje de correo electrónico en el centro, se dirigió a uno de sus profesores. Leyó el contenido de su intento de excusa por haber faltado a clases y suprimió el texto. Haría uno más tarde, tal vez. Minimizo el primer correo electrónico y abrió uno nuevo. El espacio en blanco debajo de la línea de asunto la miraba expectante, a la espera de su confesión.

Pero los pensamientos se detenían en su mente, y minutos más tarde lo dejo. Navego en la web, dejándose caer en el ocio, con la esperanza de encontrar las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos al azar en los vídeos de YouTube.

Finalmente, volvió al correo y comenzó a escribir, de forma rápida, sin pensarlo**_:_**

**_Yo no debería estar enviando este correo. _**

**_Yo sé que no debería, _**

**_porque hay un montón de cosas que no debería estar haciendo _**

**_últimamente, como pensar en ti; y no en el sentido normal, _**

**_hablo del otro tipo de pensamiento de ti. _**

**_El tipo de pensamiento que me quita el sueño _**

**_a veces porque pensar en ti me vuelve loca. _**

**_Mis sentimientos por ti se han convertido en algo sin nombre, _**

**_algo que… al menos en mi campo de experiencia – desafían a la definición. _**

**_O tal vez estoy demasiado asustada como para definirlo, _**

**_porque nunca he estado así antes. Con este miedo, torpe, _**

**_sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Nunca he estado persiguiendo a alguien. _**

**_No sé cómo ser ese tipo de persona. Así que estoy corriendo un maratón _**

**_en torno a lo que realmente estoy tratando de decir, y es que me gustas. _**

**_No soy lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que alguna vez podrías devolverme estos sentimientos, pero pensé que si sabías, _**

**_por lo menos podría seguir adelante. No tengo expectativas. _**

**_No quiero hacer las cosas difíciles. Sólo quería que supieras lo que estoy pensando y tal vez pueda dormir un poco._**

**_Haruka_**-

Y envió el mensaje antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión. Ella miraba en la carpeta Buzón de salida hasta que el mensaje desapareció y respiro hondo. Que había hecho. Su corazón se sentía como que podría de alguna manera salir de su pecho, pero ya lo había hecho.

Miró alrededor de la sala, mordiéndose el labio. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Agarró su teléfono de nuevo. En su frenesí de ver que se había perdido un mensaje de texto de Michiru. Decía:

_"Matrimonio de brujas entre si?"_ Haruka sonrió y luego borró su sonrisa, ya que recordó el correo que había enviado. Ella respondió: _"Sí, lo hacen totalmente. PS: ¿Puedes consultar tu correo electrónico donde estas? "_

Miraba el teléfono hasta que llegó la respuesta y contuvo su respiración cuando lo abrió. _"Mi celular puede hacer cualquier cosa. Pero no tengo nada de ti. ¿Me has enviado algo? "_

La confusión sustituyo su nerviosismo y frunció el ceño en la respuesta. Tal vez el mensaje se ha retrasado? dio vuelta a la computadora portátil y comprobó la carpeta de enviados para asegurarse de que no había quedado atascado.

Pero no, había sido enviado. El problema era algo totalmente distinto. _"Oh mierda._" Parpadeo, al leer el nombre de nuevo y dejo otra corriente de maldiciones. Su profesora. Había enviado el mensaje de correo electrónico a su profesora, su muy antigua profesora, muy femenina, muy hostil profesora. "¡Mierda!"

En una ciega prisa, abrió la dirección de correo y envió otro que se esperaba sea una retracción de disculpa a su anterior mensaje. Verificó que no había dirigido accidentalmente a la persona equivocada y la envió.

Miraba inexpresivamente su puerta cerrada, tratando de no pensar en lo que había hecho. Pensar en su profesora leyendo su correo la hacia desear quedar atrapada debajo de una roca y morir. El universo estaba claramente tratando de decirle que confesar sus sentimientos a Michiru era un grave error. _"No",_ escribió en respuesta al mensaje de Michiru. _"Fue sólo una pregunta." _

Arrojó el teléfono de lado, puso el portátil en el piso, y tiró de las sabanas sobre su cabeza.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Ray los alcanzo, en la limosina, se veía tan sucio y despeinado que no lo reconocieron. No fue sino hasta que él llamó a Michiru que incluso miró en su dirección.

"Jesús, que te pasó?"

"Maldita larga historia", dijo su agente, sacudiendo polvo blanco de las mangas de su traje oscuro. "Siento haber llegado tarde".

"Entra, Tengo que volver al estudio", dijo Michiru, después de mirarlo por un momento. "Cuéntanos en el camino."

Ray se sirvió a sí mismo una botella de agua del mini-bar de la limusina y se recostó en el asiento de cuero con un profundo suspiro. "Yo odio al maldito Nueva York", dijo, tomando su bebida.

"Parece que fuiste a nadar en una piscina de harina", dijo Darien.

-Sí, bueno. "Ray se frotó sus ojos y resopló. "El Avión terminó en Newark debido a algún problema con el aeropuerto JFK, y luego el taxi se rompió en la autopista por de peaje. El conductor hablaba en otro idioma. No sé qué coño estaba diciendo. Salí a caminar alrededor, por un poco de aire fresco, tranquilo del infierno de abajo, y algún camión aceleró felizmente, derramando esta mierda blanca en el aire, que luego aterrizó sobre mi nuevo Armani." Tomó la mitad de la botella de agua de un trago largo. "Odio al Maldito Nueva York".

"Técnicamente, deberías de odiar a Nueva Jersey ", dijo Ami, pero Ray la fulmino con la mirada.

Michiru se mordió el labio inferior para no reír. "Bien, contento de haberlo hecho."

Ray la miro. "Te ves bien".

"Siempre me dices que me veo bien".

"Tu siempre te ves bien", dijo Ray, y terminó su agua.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es este gran guion que tienes para nosotros?" Dijo Ami, su voz sonando ahora profesional. Ray puso de lado la botella vacía y recogió su maletín.

"¿Michiru cómo te sientes acerca de Francia?"

"No tengo sentimientos específicos sobre Francia", dijo la peliazul con cautela. "Por qué?"

"Te quieren que para el papel principal en una comedia romántica." Ray entregó las páginas del guión. "Sera en Francia. El rodaje comienza en noviembre. Es de gran presupuesto, grandes estudios, grandes nombres. Sueldo completo".

Michiru entregó el guión a Ami, sin mirarlo. "Vamos a echarle un vistazo."

"Míralo rápido", dijo Ray. "El director quiere reunirse contigo la próxima semana. Él estará en Nueva York. Pero la oferta es buena para ti. "

"Viniste todo el camino a Nueva York para una comedia romántica?" Preguntó Ami.

"No, he venido todo el camino a Nueva York para esto", y él entregó Michiru otro guión.

Ella leyó el título de "El puente de Moes" varias veces antes de que finalmente se hundiera en su asiento. Ella había leído el guión antes hace dos años y se había enamorado de él. Ella no había conseguido el papel. "No entiendo. Pensé que ya habían encontrado a la protagonista. "

Ray sonrió brillantemente. "Cambio de planes. Cambio de director, también. Todo el gran lío de Hollywood, en realidad. El punto es que están empezando todo de nuevo. Y en la medida en que va la iniciativa, ahora te quieren a ti."

"Oh, mi Dios". Michiru miraba las páginas de su mano sin decir nada. Aquí estaba, el tipo de película que había siempre soñado hacer. El guión que había amado desde la primera página. "Entonces, eso es todo? Ya lo tengo? "

"Es casi tan seguro como cualquier cosa en Hollywood," dijo Ray con un encogimiento de hombros. "Pero sí. Ellos te quieren. Debo decirles que es un sí, entonces? "

Michiru sonrió, feliz y más ligero de que lo que se había sentido en años. "Sí". Absolutamente, sí".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka había reunido de alguna manera lo que quedaba de su orgullo y lo arrastro todo el camino hacia el departamento de Michiru. Había ignorado su correo y se salto todas sus clases y considero muy seriamente la transferencia a una universidad totalmente diferente, porque la idea ir a clases y enfrentar a su profesora hacia a su interior secarse. En el aspecto positivo, había estado demasiado preocupada por su abrumadora humillación para pensar en mucho en Michiru Kaioh.

Pero ahora ella estaba en el edificio de Michiru, en el ascensor de Michiru, en el pasillo de Michiru, y, por último, frente a la puerta de Michiru, que, para su sorpresa, estaba parcialmente abierta. Ella golpeó suavemente, preocupada de que había llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar un robo en progreso, ya que era el tipo de día que se perfilaba a ser. Pero pronto la voz de Michiru la saludo desde el otro lado de la puerta, invitándola a pasar

Haruka empujó la puerta abierta y se metió dentro, luego se congeló de inmediato. El brillante piso cerca de la pared había sido cubierto con una lona de color blanco, sobre la que descansaban docenas de latas de pintura de distintos tonos de color. En el centro se situaba Michiru, vestida con pantalones vaqueros anchos y una camiseta blanca.

"¿Qué...demonios?"

Michiru estaba sonriendo. "Te ves sorprendida."

Haruka cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta. "Me puedes decir. Qué es esto? "

"Para una artista eres increíblemente ignorante en lo básico". -Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa

"No eres la mitad de inteligente como crees que eres". –dijo Haruka devolviéndole la sonrisa

"En el fondo creo que crees que lo soy."

"En el fondo creo que estás loca." Haruka caminó más y se situó justo fuera del borde de la lona. Estudió al azar el surtido de pinturas y pinceles antes de buscar. Había olvidado que de alguna manera Michiru le había pedido que viniera a pintar. Había estaba demasiado preocupada con el negocio de tratar de decirle cómo se sentía. "Así que... sólo quieres que pinte algo ahora?"

"Puedo empezar", dijo Michiru fácilmente, y recogió un pincel. Lo sumergió en una lata de pintura de color rosa.

Haruka miraba con horror como Michiru dibujo un círculo irregular en la pared blanca. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Michiru considero su creación. "Un huevo de Pascua, tal vez."

"No es posible, no puedes..." Las palabras no salían mientras miraba sin comprender a la actriz.

"No puedo, qué?" Michiru sonaba herida. "Vamos, esto es divertido. Dibuja un huevo de Pascua para mí. "

"Estás animada?"

"Inhale un poco de vapor de la pintura", dijo Michiru, y comenzó a pintar su "huevo". "Esto podría ser como una pared temática. Oh, la de Halloween sería genial. "Hizo otra burbuja rosa en la pared. "En serio, ven a pintar algunos huevos conmigo. Y tal vez un conejo ".

"Haz perdido tu amada cabeza para siempre" dijo la rubia, pero se inclinó a recoger un pincel. Era demasiado tarde para salvar la pared. Vio como Michiru pintaba lo que parecía cuernos en el huevo. "Qué se supone que son?"

"Orejas de conejo".

Piso por encima de las latas de pintura en su camino y caminó hacia Michiru. "Parece que estás pintando un chicle satánico". La declaración le valió una profunda cara de tristeza, que sólo hizo reír a Haruka. Era, a su juicio, en este momento, sus sentimientos acerca de este momento y no podía empezar a explicar, no importaba si lo decía o no. Se sentía mareada en su interior; horrorizada por los intentos de pintura de Michiru, pero el hecho de estar aquí, asistiéndola, ser parte de ella. Era, pensaba, lo que más quería. "Voy a pintar el conejo."

Finalmente, Michiru renunció a pintar a su satánico chicle y dio un paso atrás para ver a Haruka en su lugar. Siempre quiso ver a Haruka pintar, era fascinante ver como las imágenes cobraban vida, para ver como manchas al azar de repente tomaban forma y se convertian en algo reconocible. Ella quedó allí mirando, hipnotizada por cada golpe deliberado de la brocha, por la forma en Haruka lo hacía parecer simple. Estaría ahí parada y mirandola pintar para siempre.

"Me estás mirando", dijo Haruka, sin recurrir a ella. Fue dando los últimos toques en la cara del conejo.

"Estaba pensando cuánto mejor resulto mi lado del muro".

Haruka la miro a continuación, con sus ojos verde avellana reducidos. "Te aseguro que este es el mejor psicodélico conejito de Pascua en el conjunto del Upper East Side."

"El uso de pintura de neón fue un buen toque." –dijo Michiru

"Bueno, tuve que buscar la manera de seguir con tu marca especial de locura". Haruka retrocedido respecto a su creación, fue a pararse al lado de Michiru. "Creo que resultó bastante bien." Haruka sonaba realmente satisfecha lo que hizo que Michiru sonriera. Ella con mucho gusto pintaría a través de cada superficie de su apartamento sólo para obtener una repetición de esta noche. Haruka estaba tan cerca que sus brazos casi estaban tocándose y el corazón de Michiru se acelero.

"La pintura amarilla se supone que brillará en la oscuridad?." Pregunto Michiru

"Tienes luz negra?"

"Yo no. Podría apagar las luces y ver qué pasa, sin embargo. "Ella presiono el interruptor pero pronto las luces de la ciudad se derramaban en el exterior. "No es bastante oscuro, creo."

"No, pero wow," dijo Haruka, avanzando hacia la ventana. "La vista es increíble" –La ultima vez que habia visto el apartamento de Michiru en la oscuridad habia sido el día de su cumpleaños y la verdad sus pensamientos aquella noche habían girado en torno a Michelle y Michiru - "¿Acostumbras estar aquí en la oscuridad y mirando fuera? " pregunto

"A veces". Michiru cruzó la sala. Miró las luces brillantes de los edificios cercanos y lejanos, del Central Park a la distancia, y trato de ver lo que veía Haruka. _Yo podría darte esto_, quería decir, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se tiro al sofá cerca de donde Haruka estaba de pie. "Siéntate. Voy a traer la champaña ".

"Hay champán? Estamos celebrando algo? "

"Psicodélicos conejos, y chicles satánicos, no es acaso algo para celebrar?" Michiru quito la botella de la cubeta de hielo que había dejado a la distancia y seco la humedad antes de agarrar un par de copas y regresar. Se detuvo brevemente para ver la silueta de Haruka contra el telón de fondo de Nueva York. Quería recordarlo, porque quería que la imagen de este momento quedara para siempre en su mente.

Haruka agarro las copas cuando se acercó. "Si te asomas a mi ojo con el corcho, mi madre te matará."

"Me siento profundamente ofendida", dijo Michiru, quitando la lámina de la botella. Sin torcer el alambre y la cubrió con una toalla sobre el corcho. "He hecho esto muchas veces para herir a alguien con un corcho".

"Sin embargo". –dijo Haruka alejándose un poco

Sin embargo, el corcho cedió el paso y Michiru abrió la botella sin tener que luchar. "Y voilá." Llenó un vaso y se lo volvió a Haruka, a continuación, llenando el otro. "dudabas de mí."

"Después de ver lo que hiciste con un pincel, cómo no?" Esperó hasta que Michiru se sentara y le preguntó: "Estamos realmente celebrando psicodélicos conejitos y chicles satánicos?"

"En parte". Michiru se reunió con la mirada de Haruka y vio a la rubia nerviosa, se pregunto si la artista se molestaba por su proximidad, incluso si estaba consciente de ello. "Mi agente me trajo realmente una buena noticia hoy".

"Si?"

"Sí, tengo un papel que había deseado desesperadamente y nunca pensé conseguir."

"Eso definitivamente vale la pena celebrar." Haruka sonrió y mantuvo su copa. "Por conseguir lo que nunca pensaste tener".

Sus copas chocaron y ambas bebieron, y después de un momento, Michiru dijo, "Y tú? Ocurrió algo interesante hoy? "

Haruka se echo a reír y se volvió a mirarla. "Hoy ha sido un día realmente extraño".

"Debido a que las brujas se casaron?"

"Sí, eso está definitivamente en la parte superior de la lista," dijo Haruka, y sonrió. "Entonces, cuál es ese papel que tienes?"

"El puente de Moes".

"El puente de Moes", se hizo eco de la rubia. "Eso no me dice nada, pero bien."

"Tengo miedo a la mala suerte", admitió la aguamarina.

"Así que, supongo que quieres decir que vuelves a California, una vez hayas terminado aquí."

La declaración tomo a Michiru fuera de guardia. Nunca se le había ocurrido a ella que podría importarle a Haruka si ella se iba o no. "Parece más que voy a Francia en primer lugar."

"Francia? Es ahí donde está el set? "

"Yo estoy haciendo una comedia romántica en primer lugar. Entonces puede que vaya... quién sabe. La historia tiene lugar en una isla, pero no estoy segura de donde estaré filmando".

Haruka asintió y sonrió de nuevo, aunque Michiru pensó que la vio vacilar. "Estoy feliz por ti. Todo suena muy emocionante".

El cambio de estado de ánimo de Haruka era palpable y Michiru no estaba segura de qué hacer con él. "Estoy segura de que será interesante". Estudió el perfil de Haruka, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. "Yo estaba pensando en hacer de Nueva York mi residencia permanente."

La rubia la miró sorprendida. "Oh?"

"Sí, me gusta estar aquí." _Tú estás aquí_, _pensó._

"Has llegado a ir a alguna parte?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

Haruka señaló al mundo afuera. Has visto algo de Manhattan? Tú sabes, algo distinto de los clubes nocturnos y restaurantes de lujo? "

"Hay más que eso?" Michiru bromeó, pero Haruka sólo rodó sus ojos en ella. "Hay este pequeño café cerca de donde vivo que tiene el mejor café y la peor poesía que nunca encontraras."

"Peor que la poesía de Vogon?"

"¿Qué diablos es la poesía de Vogon?"

Michiru rió. "De acuerdo a Douglas Adams es el tercer peor poeta en todo el universo."

"Entonces sí, este podría ser peor."

"Vamos." –dijo Michiru

"a donde?"

"Para este café de perpetua hipérbole", Michiru respondió, y se paró. "Sólo necesitamos cambiarnos rápido".

Haruka la miraba. "Siempre eres tan impulsiva?"

"te molesta?"

"No", dijo la rubia después de un momento. Ella terminó su bebida y se levantó a sus pies. "Me gusta un poco".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

El café parecía incluso más pequeño de lo que Haruka recordaba, aunque todo se sentía más pequeño después de salir del departamento de Michiru. No podía recordar la última vez que había venido aquí, no podía creer que la peliazul había querido venir. El espacio era casi oscuro, iluminado por pequeñas velas en cada mesa, la mayoría de los cuales estaban vacías. Un foco de color naranja iluminaba el escenario, cuando una mujer, leía de un pequeño cuaderno de espiral.

_"El ..."_ dijo la mujer, y una pequeña campana sonó, _"HIMEN ... Se rompió ... " _

Haruka podía oír a Michiru reír detrás de ella, ya que se trasladó hacia una mesa. "Te dije que era mala", susurró, cuando llegaron a su destino.

_"... En la arena ... palmeo el proverbial seno con los dedos de los pies ..." _Ding.

"Creo que este es mi lugar favorito oficialmente", dijo Michiru.

Una mujer apareció de la nada y coloco dos tazas de café en frente de ellas, y luego se marcho sin decir una palabra.

"Acaban de traerlo", explicó Haruka. "Es realmente bueno, aunque. Pruébalo. "

Michiru alcanzo el azúcar y vertió un poco del paquete.

"No tienes diabetes con todo eso?" pregunto Haruka, viéndola con una mezcla de horror y fascinación.

"Pregúntame otra vez eso en veinte años". Michiru sorbió su café y miró sorprendida. "Esto es realmente bueno. Sin leche, incluso".

Haruka rio, complacida y algo aliviada de que ella y Michiru estaban en lo mismo, al menos en lo que el café y la mala poesía se trata.

_"MUEVE la pelvis ..."_ Ding. _"Agito ... pel pel pel ... ... vi la Comisión ..." _

"Wow. Sólo wow ". Dijo Michiru

"Eso lo resume todo." Pero no escuchaba la poesía. Ella estaba muy ocupada viendo a Michiru mientras intentaba no verse evidente. Haruka se preguntó si en algún momento se atrevería a decirle lo que había tratado de decirle todo el día. Ella debería habérselo dicho en el apartamento. Que había tenido el champán, una hermosa vista...había sido el momento perfecto.

_"... SALMÓN ..." _

Esto, por otra parte, no era el momento perfecto, y ella estaba casi segura que no habría nada que hacer después de esto. "Estarás levantada por la madrugada de nuevo mañana?"

"Puedo dormir un poco. Por qué? " pregunto la peliazul

"Sólo pregunto." Podría esperar, Haruka pensó. No tiene que ser esta noche. En un par de meses estaría Michiru dirigiéndose a Europa y nada de esto importara. "Te gustaría ir a mi apartamento después de esto?" Pregunto sin pensar.

Michiru volteo a mirarla, y la sorpresa estaba claramente escrita en su cara. "Me encantaría."

"Grandioso", dijo Haruka, se sintió ansiosa y su estomago aleteo con anticipación. Aún queda tiempo.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka intentó no sentirse cohibida sobre el estado de su edificio, intentó no mirar demasiado de cerca a todas las evidentes imperfecciones. Ya que se preocupaba que Michiru lamentara su decisión de venir, ya habia venido antes pero no sabia lo que habia pensado del lugar en donde vivía en aquel momento y eso sin contar que el ascensor estaba arruinado hacia una semana. "Siento que el ascensor no funcione", dijo, ya que llegó a otro escalón.

"No me importa."

Solo era cortés, Haruka sabía y no podía saber si Michiru entendía o no. Ella debería haber dicho a la aguamarina que mejor fueran a su casa. Todo esto era egoísta y estúpido, y sin duda terminaría en la vergüenza y la humillación, su cuota de lo cual ya había logrado para el día.

"En realidad me recuerda que yo podría hacer ejercicio," Michiru añadió.

"Sí, me di cuenta que tu trasero está empezando a hundirse un poco," se burlaba de ella.

Has estado mirando mi trasero? "

No era la parte que había previsto para centrarse en Michiru. "Bueno, es difícil no perderse en tus pantalones vaqueros".

"Interesante".

Haruka se mordió el labio inferior y se concentro en sus pasos en la subida. A este ritmo Michiru entendería todo antes de que incluso llegaran al apartamento. Llegó a su piso un momento posterior y Haruka desbloqueo la puerta, agradecida de que Mina había salido por la noche. Ahora todo lo que debía de hacer es abrir la boca y confesar.

"Perdón por el desorden", dijo, ya que reforzó el interior. Ella encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor, de repente algo preocupada que había dejado algo fuera de lugar. Pero increíblemente Mina había limpiado. Los platos de la cocina se habían lavado y guardado, el montón de ropa en el sofá ya no era visible. Se sintió aliviada de no sentir vergüenza por todo lo demás: el mobiliario barato, las manchas de agua en el techo, las grietas en las paredes. Pero ella miro a Michiru, tratando de medir su reacción. "Debe parecer realmente deprimente en comparación al tuyo", dijo, cuando ella no pudo leer la expresión de la actriz.

"Yo no estaba comparando," dijo Michiru, reuniendo su mirada. "Estaba pensando que era acogedor, ya sabes con muebles y eso."

Haruka sonrio y no se dio cuenta de que Michiru había estado esperando una invitación. "¿Quieres beber algo?"

"Estoy bien". Michiru estaba inspeccionando el arte en las paredes del pasillo. "Mina me conto la vez anterior que todos los cuadros son tuyos verdad?"

Haruka miro la enmarcada pintura, tratando de recordar cómo se sentía acerca de ellas; tratando de determinar si se sentía o no avergonzada de que Michiru los viera "Son viejas", dijo por medio de una respuesta, porque ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Ella no podía acostumbrarse a ver a Michiru en su apartamento. "Quieres ver mi habitación?"

"Por supuesto".

Haruka intento visualizar el estado de su habitación cuando Michiru se dirigía en su dirección. Si ella hubiera sabido que iba a invitar a Michiru Kaioh, había realizado un total makeover, pero no había tiempo. Había sólo la tenue esperanza de que los elfos mágicos hubieran aparecido durante el día y hayan limpiado.

No hubo suerte. Se estremeció levemente a la gran cantidad de materiales de arte al azar apilados en un rincón, en el surtido de libros de texto y cuadernos de bocetos que nunca habían llegado a guardarlos. La alfombra parecía aún más manchada de lo habitual, manchas de pintura aleatoriamente dispersas por toda su superficie. Por lo menos había tenido la previsión de hacer la cama. "Es un poco una pesadilla", dijo.

Michiru vino al lado de la cama y miró a su alrededor, era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de Haruka y le fascino. "A mí me gusta".

"Te gusta?". Haruka miraba dudosa a la actriz, que parecía como en casa en su sórdido apartamento.

Michiru se quitó su chaqueta y la arrojó sobre la cama. "Yo lo hago. Es muy como tú. "

"Muy como yo?" Haruka miró a su alrededor de nuevo, tratando de averiguar lo que significaba lo que dijo Michiru.

La aguamarina intensifico su mirada hacia una sección de la pared. "Qué es esto?"

"Es un proyecto de fotografía en el que estaba trabajando " dijo Haruka, mirando el collage de fotos que había pegado a la pared. "La vida de Nueva York, te acuerdas que te lo comente por internet?".

"Ah, si ya recuerdo; Tomaste tu estas?"

"Sí".

"Son increíbles. Yo no sabía que tomabas fotos. "

"Yo no lo hago", dijo Haruka rápidamente, sintiéndose tímida de repente. "Quiero decir, realmente no. Estaba tratando". Michiru miró de repente y Haruka siguió su mirada. Por encima de ellas estaba su intento fallido de pintura en el techo, una pintura de una puesta de sol que nunca se terminó. "Yo no tenía un lienzo a mano..."

Michiru le sonrió. "Dónde está?"

"Dónde está... qué?"

"Tu colección de papel higiénico."

"No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso".

"No puedo creer que hayas pensado que me olvidaría".

Haruka sacudió la cabeza. "Me temo que es un gran secreto. No tienes el espacio adecuado."

"Ya veo". Michiru se sentó en el borde de la cama y se veía tan hermosa que hizo sentir dolor a Haruka.

Era ahora o nunca. "Pregúntame una vez más, acerca de mi día!", dijo la rubia, con más fuerza de lo que ella había previsto.

Michiru la miro con curiosidad, con una pregunta en sus ojos. "Muy bien. Cuéntame de tu día".

"Yo no tenía una clase en el Met", dijo, optando por abrir con una confesión, pensando que haría más fácil el resto. Ella podía oír los latidos de su corazón ante cada una de las palabras. "Fui esta mañana porque no podía dormir, porque desesperadamente quería decirte algo. Tomé un taxi, recogí café y ensaye lo que diría. Y entonces me encontré con Naomi, y pensé que había pasado la noche contigo y me sentí como... como la muerte, o bien, con ganas de vomitar, quizá al mismo tiempo, lo que sería extraño y desordenado".

Veía la expresión de Michiru, tratando de medir una reacción, pero la aguamarina parecía confusa. Ella continuó. "Y así que pensé que te lo diría, pero entonces... estabas en toalla. Y no estoy segura si sabes esto, pero te ves muy bien con el cabello mojado y tus piernas... en realidad..."

Michiru enmarco un ceja y decidió atenerse a las palabras. O tal vez ese era el punto. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar. "Y luego besaste mi mejilla que frito mi cerebro, incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Así que me vine a casa y tome una siesta y no hice nada. Y me desperté aún con este monólogo en mi cabeza, que, por cierto, no sonaba como ahora. Era más elocuente y con grandiosas palabras... de todos modos, te escribí este correo electrónico, porque pensé que tal vez sería más fácil. Para las dos. Bueno, principalmente para mí, pero para ti también. Sin embargo, se lo he enviado a mi profesora, por error, por lo que no lo has recibido... "

Michiru la miraba con intensidad lo que hizo tragar con dificultad a Haruka. Olvidó momentáneamente que más quería decir. Se sentía como a la deriva en un mar de insensatez, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar su punto. "Sólo quiero que sepas... Yo estaba muy feliz de que no hayas dormido con Naomi porque... porque me gustas. Ya sabes... tú como yo; y pensé que deberías saberlo." Ella respiró, sintiéndose al instante estúpida y suspiro. "En cualquier caso, si todavía quieres ver la colección de papel higiénico puedo traerla"

Ella sintió un toque en el brazo como una sacudida de electricidad. Haruka miró hacia abajo y que vio que la mano de Michiru se encontraba deteniéndola.

"Tu como yo?" dijo Michiru tratando de encontrar un orden a lo dicho por la rubia.

Haruka la miro, reuniéndose con los ojos azules. Ella no podía leerlos. "Mira, sé que es una locura. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo..." Ella agitó su mano libre, lo que apuntaba a todo, a la nada. Ella quería pasar este momento. "... No tu".

La mano de Michiru estaba todavía en su brazo, deslizándose hacia abajo, lentamente, los dedos detrás de su muñeca hacia la palma de su mano. Haruka cerró brevemente los ojos, tratando de calmarse a sí misma, para respirar.

Entonces ella miró. Un mechón de cabello aguamarina rizado delante de la cara de Michiru y Haruka lo tomo y coloco tras la oreja de la actriz. Llevo su mano hasta el cuello de Michiru y, a continuación, se inclinó hacia adelante, propulsada por un valor que surgió de algún lugar exterior e irreconocible. Ella junto sus labios contra los de Michiru, suavemente, con rapidez, una cuestión de tacto. Sus labios, ya que quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Se sentía de repente aterrorizada como si había hecho lo peor.

Pero sintió la mano de Michiru mover su cadera, la sintió dar un paso más hasta que sus cuerpos presionaron simultáneamente. Y todas estas sensaciones la golpearon a la vez: El pulgar de Michiru acariciando la piel por encima de su cinturón, el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios que se movían en contra los de ella. Se sentía de repente sin aliento, mareada, se acerco a la peliazul aún más, besándola hambrienta, desesperadamente. Ella quería más.

En algún lugar del apartamento, una puerta se abrió de golpe.

Se separaron, esperando, y su respiración era el único sonido en la sala.

"Haru? Estas en casa? " La voz vino de lejos, pero los pasos se acercaban.

"Tienes que ocultarte", susurró haruka a Michiru, y la empujo hacia el armario. "Si te ve que aquí nunca va a salir de casa. Sin contar el interminable aluvión de preguntas. "

Michiru frunció el ceño. "Sabes, esta es una especie de ironía."

Haruka cerró la puerta de armario, se apresuro a sentarse a la cama, tratando de encontrar una pose informal. Podía sentir aún la boca de Michiru contra la suya. Estaba temblando. Había besado a Michiru. Michiru la había besado. Ella iba a matar a Mina.

"Haru?" Mina la llamo en lugar de golpear. Entró un segundo después. "Eh, bueno, estas en casa".

"Pensé que te habías ido a pasar la noche?" dijo Haruka tratando de mantener la molestia de su voz, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Mina no parecía notarlo, perdió ante cualquier pensamiento que flotaba en su cabeza. "Yo no estaba, pero he venido por ti. La mejor fiesta, lo juro por Dios. Tienes que venir. Tienes que cambiarte, sin embargo." Comenzó a ir hacia el armario. "Qué te parece el rojo"

"AAAAHHHH!" Era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Mina se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

"Calambres", dijo Haruka rápidamente, fingiendo dolor. "Muy malo".

-Bueno, mierda. Tomaste algo? "

-"No"- dijo ella, y se preguntó qué respuesta podía hacer que Mina la dejara más rápido. "Sí".

"Bueno, aquí, metete a la cama." Mina estaba tirando las sábanas, instando a que se meta debajo. –"Espera, por lo menos quítate el pantalón. Por qué estás en jeans? Estás temblando. Tienes frío? Te haré un poco de té. "

"No," dijo Haruka rápidamente. "Yo sólo iba a cambiarme e ir a la cama. Ve. Que te diviertas. "

Mina dudo, y la miró con su preocupación.

"Voy a estar bien", insistió Haruka. "En serio". Para su alivio, Mina comenzó a ir hacia la puerta.

Hizo una pausa en la puerta, mirándola pensativa. "¿No tuviste tu período hace como una semana y media ?"

Haruka apretó la mandíbula. "Sí, está raro."

"Eso no es bueno. Debes ver a alguien Haru. "

"Si, lo hare." _Vete ya por el amor de Dios._

"Es una nueva chaqueta?" -dijo Mina deteniéndose de repente

Miró en el objeto en su cama y sintió una oleada de pánico. "Uh, no. Es... de una amiga de la clase la dejo. Voy a regresarla mañana. "

"Bien", dijo Mina, mirando en su momento, y Haruka estaba segura de que no era todo. Pero, Mina, sólo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si te sientes mejor. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. No es tan lejos."

Ella cerró la puerta y Haruka recupero su aliento mientras escuchaba a los pasos alejarse. Eso se sintió como años antes de que finalmente escuchara la puerta abrirse.

Se levanto de un salto, temerosa de que ahora todo sería torpe. Michiru la había besado. La realidad de lo que significaba no la había golpeado aún. Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba, y no importaba en ese momento.

"Lo sien-" Ella comenzó a pedir disculpas, pero los labios de Michiru estaban en los de ella una vez más, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndola hacia sí. Disparo su deseo, difundiéndolo por todas a la vez, al rojo vivo y aplastante. El pelo de Michiru cayó hacia adelante, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla a Haruka lo empujo de vuelta; se separaron un poco y entonces Haruka volvió a besarla profundizando el beso hasta que chocaron contra la pared.

"Jesús", Michiru quedo sin aliento, sintiendo como Haruka la aprisionaba contra esa pared. "Me estas volviendo loca."

Haruka sonrió contra los labios de Michiru, sintiendo una sensación de vértigo y mareo. El momento estaba empezando a tomar las cualidades de un sueño surrealista. Se sentía como si estuviera en otro lugar totalmente; flotando, de pie junto a ella misma. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar, pero no quería que terminara. Michiru la beso otra vez, y Haruka se preguntó cómo los labios de alguien podían sentirse tan suaves. Se sentía audaz, viva. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama, tirando a Michiru con ella, sin atreverse a romper el beso.

Sintió las manos Michiru sobre sus costados, sujetándola a medida que bajaban a la cama. Haruka no podía pensar. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y Michiru estaba encima de ella, besándola todavía. Podía sentir contra si cada centímetro de esa mujer y de alguna manera no tenía lo suficiente.

"Espera", dijo Michiru de repente, sin aliento, separando sus labios. "Debemos hablar de esto".

Hablar. La palabra sonaba extraña, extranjera. Haruka, abrió los ojos y suspiro al ver a Michiru encima de ella. Hablar. Apenas podía pensar. "Muy bien", logró decir, con su nerviosismo regresando. Se sentía como saliendo de un trance. "Vamos a hablar".

Michiru se incorporo del cuerpo de la rubia y se sento en el borde de la cama mirando la extraña impresión por encima de la cama y trató de pensar en cosas que podrían bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en Haruka; Haruka a su lado, Haruka debajo de ella, besando a Haruka. Ella cerró los ojos. Aún podía sentir el gusto de los labios de la rubia, podría sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo. Nunca se sintió tan fuera de control. No podía creer que nada de esto estaba sucediendo. "Pensé que eras heterosexual", dijo suavemente, expulsando las palabras de un soplo.

"Sí, me siento muy hetero en este momento", dijo Haruka, girando la cabeza, y sonriéndola. "Estoy tan encendida que no puedo siquiera pensar".

_Sería de mal gusto_, pensó Michiru, _tener un ataque al corazón ahora_. Pero lo que sentía en ese momento era algo entre el pánico y la euforia y su corazón latía a ritmo acelerado. Podía sentir su cuerpo responder a las palabras de Haruka y quería desesperadamente alcanzarla y tocarla de nuevo. Pero la incertidumbre de lo que significaba esto la detuvieron.

Haruka se volvió a su lado y la miro con el rostro serio. "Yo sé que lo que tú y yo hacemos no tiene ningún sentido", dijo, con su voz, en un susurro. "Sé que en un tiempo no muy largo vas a estar viajando a quién sabe dónde y por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y sé que es ridículo para mí incluso pensar en empezar algo contigo. Sé que no puedes estar "fuera". Sé que en estos día vas a empezar a trabajar y con mi mejor amiga y también con una hermosa mujer que claramente te quiere. Y no puedo pretender que no odio la idea. No puedo ni siquiera prometer de que ninguna de estas cosas me perturban y que estoy bien con todo. No sé si lo estoy. Sinceramente no había pensado que me aceptarias. Pero..." Haruka hizo una pausa en su monólogo, guardo silencio y un segundo después dijo: "Pero, creo que lo que estoy diciendo es que... si tú me quieres... soy tuya...".

Michiru sólo podía parpadear. Estaba realmente aquí, en la habitación de Haruka, escuchando estas palabras. Esto estaba realmente sucediendo. _Si me quieres ..._ "Haru", empezó ella, "te he querido desde..." trató de pensar, pero no. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos para pensar linealmente o incluso coherentemente. "No puedo recordar. Desde antes de que siquiera nos encontráramos. Desde incluso antes de que te conociera en persona aquel día en el parque cuando te compre tu segunda pintura y desde antes de que cruzaramos palabras en la galeria. Siento que te quiero desde siempre. No hay "si"... sólo hay un montón de... falta de claridad ".

"Falta de claridad", repitió Haruka.

"Sí," dijo Michiru, pensando que se trataba de una palabra tan buena para usarla en estas circunstancias. "Nunca he estado aquí antes."

"En mi habitación?"

Michiru sonrió. "En la habitación de alguien, besando a alguien... hablando de esto".

"Este". Haruka miró pensativa. Luego sonrió. "Tu realmente me querías todo este tiempo?"

"No podías verlo?"

"Oh sí", dijo Haruka, y se rió. "Todos los días, pensaba: 'Guau Michiru Kaioh realmente quiere mi sexy cuerpo".

"Es sexy," dijo Michiru, sonriendo, y sintiendo una oleada de confianza. Se acercó y tomó la mano de Haruka, amando la suavidad sedosa de la misma. Cada vez que la tocaba sentía una corriente de electricidad. "Así que... y ahora qué?"

"Ahora... creo que deberías volver a besarme."

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA..<strong>

**AL FIN! un merecido y larguísimo capitulo el cual pensé dividirlo pero naaaaa! XD**

**Este capitulo tiene tantas cosas bella en todo los sentidos...ame la platica de Darien y Michiru en el restaurante; la declaración de amor de Haruka a su profesora; el dibujo de conejito de Michiru o chicle satánico; La poesía en el café; y la declaración de Haruka...**

**A ustedes que parte les gusto mas?**

**Gracias por comentar...**

**Que esten bien.-**


	46. Chapter 46 Dudas y Miedos

**Capítulo 46**

**"Dudas y Miedos"**

* * *

><p>"¿Sabes una cosa?" la pregunta llego en una respiración apresurada, y Haruka se volvió algo vagamente consciente del frío contra su oído, contra de su mano. Su teléfono, se le ocurrió a ella. Estaba en el teléfono. No podía recordar escucharlo sonar o alcanzarlo para responder. Su mente empezó a nadar. Dormir. Ella quería más horas de sueño.<p>

"Haru?"

"Mmm?", Dijo, a través de las imágenes en su mente. Formas aleatoria: Una casa, una pala púrpura.

"Te dejé como cinco mensajes anoche. Dónde estabas? "

Ayer por la noche. Había algo acerca de anoche. Pero ahora la pala bailaba salsa con un hot dogs, y eso estaba terriblemente intrigante.

"Haru!"

Haruka se obligo a abrir los ojos, lentamente, y trató de centrarse en algo, en nada, pero la habitación parecía extraña, cambiada de alguna manera. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se sintió mejor. "Tengo tanto sueño", murmuró ella, queriendo simplemente colgar y sucumbir ante la calidez de las sabanas y la suavidad de la almohada. "Háblame más tarde."

"No más tarde. Ahora. Finge que estás despierta durante medio segundo y escúchame: tengo una entrevista con Michiru Kaioh! "

Michiru. Todo volvió de repente: la pintura en las paredes, champán frío, terrible poesía. Y besos. Muchos besos. Los ojos de Haruka estaban abiertos ahora. Estaba el cartel mirándola por encima de su cama, el que le dio Nicolas lo sentía como un millón de años atrás. Nicolas. Se sentía como un parte de la vida de alguien más, parte de una historia que otra persona le conto. Algo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado. Michiru la había besado.

"Haru? Me oíste? "

"Eso es increíble!" exclamo ella, sonriente, sintiéndose abrumadoramente feliz; por Mark, seguro, pero para ella, en su mayoría. Michiru la había besado. Michiru la había besado.

"Es necesario que me ayudes a averiguar que puedo ponerme para la entrevista. Podemos reunirnos para el almuerzo? "

Haruka saco lejos de su mente los recuerdos de la tentadora boca de Michiru sobre ella, y trató de concentrar. "No puedo, lo siento. Tengo clases y realmente necesito ver a uno de mis profesores y resolver un gran malentendido". _Y a Michiru. Yo desesperadamente necesito ver a Michiru_. "Por qué no llevas a William?"

"Por favor, lo amo, pero él tiene cero gusto en ropa. Prácticamente lo he vestido a él en la mañana. No debería decirlo... pero es más divertido desnudarlo".

"Ew."

"Oh, lo que sea. Yo duermo con tu hermano. Tratare con él. Cómo esta su cosa? "

"Mi cosa?"

"Tu aventura sáfico".

"No es una aventura."

"Oh? Qué es entonces? "

"Es..." Haruka hizo una pausa, al no encontrar un nombre real para ello. Se habían besado. Habían admitido que tenían sentimientos la una por la otra. Pero no ha habido promesas hechas, no hay normas establecidas, no había pistas para lo que vendría después. "No lo sé. No sé lo que es. Nos besamos. "Y su corazón se paro ante las palabras, en la forma real y sólida que sonaba en el mundo real.

"Wow," dijo Mark, ahora sonaba interesado. "Cómo fue?"

"Increíble". _Abrumador. Aterrador. Confuso. Esclarecedor. Pero sobre todo sorprendente_.

"Aww. Qué lindo. Significa esto que puedo decirle a William? "

"¡No!" Ella sintió algo de pánico al pensarlo. "Todavía no".

-Oye, relájate. Solo porque salí del vientre de mi madre ondeando una bandera del orgullo gay y una foto de George Clooney no quiere decir que voy a arrastrarte fuera del armario antes de estar lista. "

"Imaginarme eso fue realmente extraño, pero gracias." Ella bostezó, y sintió nuevamente la pesadez de sus ojos.

"Bueno, voy a dejarte. Todavía tengo una buena hora y media para seguir saltando y gritando Te texteare algunas imágenes de posibles atuendos, de acuerdo? Hasta más tarde."

Haruka puso el teléfono en la mesita de luz y se fijo en la impresión en el techo. Ella siempre había pensado en ello como una promesa, su promesa de que ella un día se iría a París, pasearían por el Museo del Louvre juntos, de la mano. Había sido un bonito pensamiento en el momento, la persistencia de una fantasía, una especie de esperanza. Pero no había nada de eso ahora, sólo tinta sobre papel, se perdía en los bordes para que coincida con desvanecimiento de recuerdos. Sintió, también, una especie de alivio que se iba con él. Una sensación de ser avanzar que tenía sólo en parte que ver con el hecho de que Michiru le había devuelto el besó. Cualquiera que sea lo próximo que vendría, bueno o malo, feliz o doloroso, por lo menos seria suyo y solo suyo. Su decisión. Su vida.

Se puso de pie, luchando por el equilibrio en el colchón elástico, y tomó el cartel para bajarlo.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Fue un sueño?

Michiru despertó con la pregunta en su mente, o el sentimiento de querer preguntar eso, o la pregunta en sí misma. Repitió la noche anterior en su mente, cada palabra, cada toque, cada beso, hasta que ya no había ninguna duda.

_Definitivamente no fue un sueño. _

Definitivamente no es un sueño, y sin embargo, no se sentía muy real. No parecía muy real. Había, en el borde de todo, una persistente certeza de que lo que sentía se mantenía solo de su lado.

Era más fácil - dolorosa, pero más fácil - creer que Haruka simplemente había perdido la cabeza, que la combinación de vapores de la pintura, el champán y la mala poesía habían provocado una reacción química que resulto en la locura temporal. Haruka se despertaría con una especie de resaca y no recordaría una sola cosa. Eso, al menos, sería preferible a la alternativa: que torpeza -no te quiero-fue-mala-idea "ese tipo de conversación.

Mucho menos doloroso, pero mucho más aterrador era la idea de que Haruka haya dicho en realidad lo que había dicho. Esto significa que... _que significa, exactamente? _

Por lo menos el rechazo tenía una trayectoria clara. El desengaño es más sólido, más concreto. Podía abastecerse de los helados y los tejidos, escuchar música triste, enojarse. Habría de superar el tiempo y volver a un buen tipo de miseria; el tipo habitual, el tipo familiar.

Este lugar donde se encontraba en la actualidad, este espacio turbio entre la esperanza y la gran sensación de pánico era algo totalmente nuevo. Haruka la había besado. Más que eso, ella había hecho que Michiru se confesase. No había vuelta atrás. Haruka podría ocultarlo fácilmente; podría echarle la culpa a la curiosidad o la experimentación, y Michiru, le sonreiría, le guiñaría un ojo y diría: "Por supuesto. Yo entiendo". Pero ella no podía ocultarse detrás de una excusa, no quería, incluso si podía.

Se arrastró en la cama, y se enrollo con las sabanas. El dormitorio estaba vestido con los colores naranja-amarillo de la mañana, un recordatorio mas de que el día estaba ante ella, junto con sus preguntas e incertidumbres.

Michiru no quería pensar en la última noche, porque la verdad es que a pesar de todos sus temores y dudas que no cambiaría su tiempo con Haruka para nada. Ella nunca sintió algo tan poderoso, tan real, tan desgarradoramente perfecto. Quería volver con ella más tarde, cuando supiera cómo se sentía sobre ello, cuando este segura de que era seguro andar sobre las huellas de la memoria.

Y entonces, allí estaba, el tono de llamada de Haruka, cortando sin problemas el silencio. Michiru se congeló ante el sonido. Ella no estaba lista. Ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a Haruka decir que había cambiado de parecer, que había sido un gran malentendido. Ella no estaba dispuesta a fingir que estaba bien, a fingir alegría y decir que estaba bien, que podían ser amigas. Pero el sonido persistía y no podía ignorarlo. Ella no podía ignorar a la rubia, más bien, el cual era realmente el problema. "Hola." Su voz salió sonando como alguien más, alguna débil, e incierta versión de sí misma.

"Oye, Te desperté?"

Haruka sonaba muy parecida a como siempre lo hacía, y Michiru no sabía qué hacer con ello. Era bueno? Era malo? "No, en absoluto. Yo estaba solo... "Miró a su alrededor, en busca de una mentira. No pudo encontrar una. "...Pensando".

"Oh." Hubo una breve pausa después de eso, y Michiru contuvo la respiración. "Cualquier cosa en particular?"

La aguamarina odiaba esta tensión incomoda lo incómodo entre ellas. Así que dijo, "Delfines".

"Delfines", repitió Haruka, arrastrando la palabra. "¿Y a menudo te encuentras pensando en mamíferos marinos a esta hora de la mañana?"

"A veces. Ellos son, después de todo, las segundas criaturas más inteligentes de la Tierra. Después de los ratones, por supuesto. "

"Por supuesto".

Michiru podía oír la sonrisa de Haruka. Y deseo poderla ver. "Yo no estaba realmente pensando en delfines."

"¿Qué estaba pensando realmente? Ballenas? Manatíes? "

"Sirenos".

Haruka reía, Michiru y se preguntó si esta era la calma que precede a la tormenta. "Estas dando muchas vueltas", dijo Haruka después de unos segundos.

"Me estas dejando dar muchas vueltas". Contesto Michiru

"Muy bien. Así que... "

Michiru recogió un pedazo de pelusa que la cubría. Su corazón estaba en una carrera. Aquí venían, a su juicio, las disculpas y la marcha a atrás, el pesar recubierto de azúcar pesar. "Así".

"Ayer por la noche..."

..._fue un error_, Michiru adivino. ... _Nunca debería haber ocurrido_? ... _Fuiste secuestrada por personas lesbianas en una capsula espacial? _

"... Fue... no puedo pensar en un buen adjetivo. Maravilloso? Es eso poco convincente? " Dijo la rubia

_Maravilloso?_ Michiru se coloco el teléfono en el otro oído. "Maravilloso"?

"Poco conveniente? Lo sabía. Lo siento"

"No, quisiste decir... que pensabas que fue maravilloso?"

"Bueno ... sí." Haruka sonaba ahora incierta. "Espera, estás diciendo que no?"

Michiru podía percibir un rastro de preocupación en la voz de Haruka y apresurada dijo, "¡No! Quiero decir, sí! Yo lo hice. Simplemente pensé... pensé que tal vez... "Se sentía estúpida ahora. "Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión."

"Acerca de...?"

"Acerca de..." Michiru no tenía ni idea. No habían establecido nada. Apenas había hablado. "No estoy segura. Creo que sobre lo que dices. "

"Acerca de estar tan encendida o que no podía ni pensar más que en ser tuya?"

El estomago de Michiru daba vueltas ante la palabra "tuya". Trago Saliva. "Ambas cosas. "Ella deseaba desesperadamente no tener esta conversación por teléfono.

Haruka no dijo nada de inmediato y Michiru se preocupo de haber arruinado las cosas. "Puedo verte hoy?"

"¡Sí! Bueno... "Michiru realizó una visión general de su calendario. "Tengo que estar en el set. Estamos filmando y hoy - No estoy segura de por qué - pero parece que los directores prefieren cuando hay un actor delante de la cámara. "

"En serio? Qué extraño. Bueno, qué hay después? "

"Podría ser muy tarde..."

"No me importa."

"Entonces voy a llamar cuando sepa qué hora salgo".

"Muy bien. Michiru? "

"Si?"

"Quería decirte que lo que dije anoche. Todos sigue igual."

Michiru sonrió, sintiendo por primera vez en todo el día como si en realidad podría respirar. "Yo también."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño tratando de determinar exactamente lo que vio Michiru en ella. Estaba bien de aspecto, objetivamente hablando. Bastante, incluso, dependiendo del tipo de luz.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de obtener la perspectiva de un extraño. Había sentido siempre que su oreja izquierda era más grande que la derecha a diferencia de Michiru, cuyos lóbulos eran perfectos. Toda Michiru era perfecta, por lo que este hecho no tenía sentido. A la luz del día, con el pensamiento claro y racional, sabía que no tenía sentido.

Y, sin embargo.

Y, sin embargo, Michiru la había besado. Michiru le dijo que se sentía de la misma manera. Michiru había ido tan lejos como para preocuparse de que Haruka podría cambiar de opinión, que era ridículo, más que ridículo, en verdad ... era ... bueno, todo lo más ridículo que ridículo.

Y así, ella estaba aquí, encerrada en su cuarto de baño, contemplando lóbulos desequilibrados y escondiéndose de su mejor amiga.

Haruka había decidido – que en algún momento entre la noche y ahora - tendría que decirle a Mina. Ella tendría que decirle, por lo menos, tanto como le había dicho a Mark, porque no había vuelta atrás y ahora Mina merecía saberlo.

Sin embargo, ella se escondía. Ella estaba empezando a entender por qué William había tardado tanto en salirse con ella. Había algo acerca de paralizar todo. Mina iba a estar bien con ella, por supuesto. Haruka sabía que así sería. Sin embargo, persistía alrededor de las esquinas de su certeza el temor de que las cosas cambiarían, que Mina la vería diferente.

"¿Quieres un café?" Mina preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Acabo de hacer una jarra nueva."

"¡Ah, claro, gracias." Ella realmente no quería café. Su estómago le dolía ante el mero pensamiento. Tal vez podría enviar a Mina un correo. "¡Oh seguro, que tan bien te funciono la última vez", murmuró ella, y golpeo su frente suavemente en el espejo. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Ella haría esto. Lo haría abrupta, rápida e indoloramente. Probablemente sería difícil por un minuto o dos y, a continuación, pasaría.

Recogió los trozos y pedazos dispersos de su determinación y abrió la puerta. Mina se encontraba en la cocina, bebiendo café y mirando hacia abajo en un periódico. Haruka brevemente se preguntó si existía una guía de Cómo se hace este tipo de cosas. Tendría que haber algo en Google.

Al detectar su presencia, Mina dijo: "puse tu taza favorita sobre el mostrador".

"Así que resulta que me gustan las niñas," Haruka soltó, porque ella estaba my segura que no tenía una forma para pasar a hablar de este tema en particular.

Mina volteo su cabeza lentamente, tan lentamente que por un momento Haruka pensó que iba en cámara lenta. "Estás bromeando".

"No?" Haruka sintió una creciente sensación de pánico. Mina tenía que estar bien con ello. Tenía que estarlo. "Quiero decir, estoy segura de que se trata de una sorpresa"

"Que finalmente, lo admitiste? Ah, sí! Voy a decírselo. "

Haruka, abrió su boca y luego la cerro de nuevo. Decidió sentarse. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'finalmente'?"

"Aposte a William como cincuenta dólares... hace mil millones de años y medio que te hacías gay. Y dijo que no había alguna maldita manera. Y me imaginé que tu acabarías por tener como ochenta años en el momento en que te darías cuenta, ya que eres una maldita mojigata". Mina le sonrió. "Él me debe cincuenta dólares."

Esta conversación Haruka la había previsto de varias formas, pero de alguna manera este escenario había escapado de su mente. "Había una apuesta? Por qué? Quiero decir... ¿por qué? Por qué creías que lo era? "

"Vamos a ver. Bueno, estaba Nicole. "

"Nicole quién? La niña de al lado? "

"Hay una chica de al lado?"

"La nieta de la Sra. Platt's".

"Oh, esa. No, estoy hablando de esa chica que William fingía pretender. No era su nombre Nicole? "

"Natalie", la corrigió Haruka..

Mina sonrió. "Awww; Incluso recuerdas su nombre. En cualquier caso, estabas totalmente coqueteando con ella. "

"Yo no lo hice!" No, definitivamente no había previsto este escenario. Es demasiado tarde para cambiar a uno diferente? "Estás loca? Me acuerdo perfectamente de que era ella quien me coqueteaba... "

"Y tú estabas tan metida en ella!"

"Yo no lo estaba!" Era yo? Haruka trató de pensar. Mina la hacía sentir confundida, que no era mucho una hazaña considerando que ya estaba confundida.

"Ven conmigo a un viaje al pasado", dijo Mina, y movía sus manos en el aire siguiendo extraños patrones.

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Creando ondas. Ya sabes, para demostrar que vamos hacia atrás en el tiempo ".

"Mina..."

"Bueno, tu y Nicole-"

"Natalie".

"Natalie, correcto. Tu y Natalie se encontraban en la cocina de tu madre, y ella estaba hablándote a ti y a toda en plan de ligue las dos y estabas apoyada en ella, tocando su brazo y riendo tontamente como una adolescente."

"En primer lugar, estoy segura de que yo era una adolescente, y en segundo lugar, no recuerdo estar riendo tontamente. Riendo, tal vez. Fue gracioso. "

"Claro. Era locamente aburrida. Recuerdo que se quedó dormida durante uno de sus monólogos sobre... garbanzos o una mierda así. Entonces de nuevo, esta Nicolas, así que tal vez te guste la gente aburrida. De todos modos, después de Natalie estuvo Elma. "

"Nuestra consejera?" Haruka se horrorizó.

"Si fuiste demoledora en su hardcore. Hey, ella era joven. Atractiva. Lo entiendo. Y entonces, oh, sí, esa chica que se asoció contigo en un proyecto de arte. La que tenía el pelo de punta y el aro en la nariz; la cogí observándote. Podrían haber hecho dos hermosas lesbomagic juntas".

"Que en el mundo te hace que el hecho de que ella me este observando me haga gay?"

"Eres la persona que la trajo aquí. Apuesto a que hubiera sido muy buena en la cama". Mina se echo a reír. "Y luego, por supuesto, estuvo tu ciberlesbiana. Tenía grandes esperanzas en realidad para ella. Por desgracia, parece haberse desvanecido en el aire..." Mina se encogió de hombros con tristeza. "¿Qué ha pasado con ella? Pelea de enamorados? "

Si es posible, Haruka se sintió aún más incómodo. "Um, a ella la tiene ocupada el trabajo."

Mina asintió lentamente. "Sabias que tienes un pequeño tic en el labio cuando estás mintiendo?"

"No, no." Lo tengo? Haruka se mordió su labio por si acaso.

"Entonces, quién es ella?"

"ella? ¿Quién? "

"La propietaria del Prada de imitación que vi en tu cama anoche. Que hiciste, la ocultaste, escapo por la escalera de incendios? No puedo creer que no me lo dijiste antes. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas saliendo con ella? "

"Yo no lo hago", dijo Haruka rápidamente, y la sensación de pánico se puso en marcha otra vez. "Quiero decir... no somos". Aclaro su garganta. "Se trata de algo nuevo ..."

"La cosa gay?"

"La cosa gay", dijo Haruka. "Todavía no estoy segura de lo que soy, exactamente."

"Homosexual? Bi? No hay muchas opciones."

Haruka se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, yo sólo odio la idea de adoptar algunas preexistentes etiquetas, junto con todos sus estereotipos y suposiciones. Quiero decir, no puedo ser yo? "

Era el turno de Mina de encogerse. "La gente va a golpearte con una etiqueta no importa lo que digas, por lo que es mejor escoger una misma." Mina se levantó y vertió el café en la taza sobre el mostrador. Se la entregó a Haruka. "Si te hace sentir mejor, voy a verte como siempre te he visto."

"Una mojigata?"

"Una mojigata", confirmó Mina. Pero ella sonrió. "Esto te hace un poco más interesante."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru miraba su teléfono y, a continuación, miró al vestuario a su alrededor, y luego miro a su teléfono un poco más. Haruka no había llamado - o texteado - y Michiru no podía decidir si sería demasiado necesitada - o peor aún, desesperada – si enviaba un texto sin ninguna razón. Un par de días atrás lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo un segundo, pero ahora...

"El almuerzo ha llegado, señoras", anunció Darien, caminando con una bolsa de café en una mano. "sándwich de pavo para la reina". Se inclinó ante Michiru.

"¿Cómo es que una hamburguesa con queso?" Darien echó un vistazo al envoltorio de plástico en la mano y luego a Ami. "¿Ordenaste un sándwich de pavo?"

"Ensalada de atún." Ami no se molestó en levantar la vista de su propio teléfono mientras contestaba.

"Hmm." Parecía buscar Darien en la bolsa. "Bueno, tengo un pollo César. Y algo que se parece mucho a un Sloppy Joe ".

Michiru suspiró y quito la bolsa de sus manos. Cogió el envoltorio. "Necesito cambiarlo por un verdadero asistente, cuando lo tendré?"

"Esperemos que pronto", respondió Ami. "Tienes la entrevista con Mark Young mañana. Y para que conste, no estoy aún segura de que contratarlo por ser novio del hermano de tu enamorada sea una buena idea. "Ami agarró el sándwich de pavo de las manos de Darien mientras él se dirigía para unirse a ella en el sofá.

Michiru miró su teléfono nuevo, pidiéndole que suene o vibre o haga algo, además de burlarse de ella. "No he contratado a nadie todavía", dijo. "Lo menos que puedo hacer es reunirme con él, ¿verdad?"

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Ami, desenvolviendo su sándwich. Era la primera vez que Michiru la había visto sin su celular en la mano. "Era apenas el más cualificado del grupo. Y si apesta? "

"Entonces lo despido."

"Sí? Así de fácil? Y no piensas que va a entorpecer las cosas con Haruka? "

"Yo sólo lo contratare para otra cosa." Dijo Michiru

"Como?"

"Como lo que sea!" Michiru estaba empezando a sentirse impaciente. Esta no era la cuestión en la vanguardia de sus pensamientos y quería pasar de ello. "Además, no había garantía de que incluso desearía viajar conmigo, por lo que esto podría ser sólo temporal, si es en absoluto".

"Creo que quiere que dejes el asunto," Darien susurró a Ami.

"Aquí hay un tema nuevo, entonces," dijo Ami. "¿Por qué sigues buscando en tu teléfono cada cinco segundos?"

"Yo iba a preguntarle sobre eso!" Dijo Darien, viendo a la actriz

Michiru bajo el teléfono, molesta por lo que era obvio. "Estaba comprobando la hora".

"¿Desde cuándo te interesas tanto por la hora? Además, hay un reloj justo encima de la puerta. " -dijo Ami con la ceja levantada

"Apuesto a que tiene algo que ver con Haruka," dijo Darien.

"O Naomi". –replico Ami

Michiru hizo su mejor esfuerzo para fulminarlos con la mirada, pero no fue su mejor esfuerzo. Estaba demasiado distraída por el desorden de otros pensamientos girando en círculos alrededor de su mente.

No vas a decirnos? Nos harás esperar? –pregunto Ami impaciente

"Mi dinero está en Haruka," dijo Darien.

Miraban expectantes a Michiru, que suspiró y miró en el teléfono de nuevo. Esto era una estupidez. Estaba obsesionada y ella lo sabía. "Haruka me besó anoche", dijo, escuchando las palabras en voz alta por primera vez y pensó que no hizo que sea todo menos surrealista.

Hubo un largo período de silencio durante el cual ambos Darien y Ami la miraban.

"En serio", dijo Michiru, ansiosa por obtener las primeras palabras de esta conversación ", esta es su reacción?"

"Espera, solo me lo estoy imaginando," dijo Darien, sólo para recibir un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Ami.

"Ay! Como si tú no estás haciendo lo mismo."

Ami lo ignoró. "Ella te besó ... como, realmente te besó?"

"Al igual que realmente que me besó", dijo Michiru, lanzando su envoltura intacta sobre la mesa. "Y me besó de nuevo. Y no sé lo que ocurre a continuación, o lo que quiere que ocurra a continuación, o incluso lo que quiero yo que ocurra. "

"Sexo", dijo Darien. "Eso es lo que normalmente ambas quieren que ocurra a continuación."

"Gracias", dijo Michiru. "Eso es realmente útil. Me siento como... si todo estuviera fuera de control. Esto es lo que quería. Ella es lo que he querido. Pero la verdad es que... yo simplemente no sé. Debo dejar que esto ocurra porque yo lo quiero, o tengo que parar porque sé dónde terminará? No puedo darle una vida normal, incluso si ella está bien con todo por el momento las cosas se van a deshacer con el tiempo. La prensa va a meterse con ella... nos va a arrastrar por el barro. No quiero eso para ella. No quiero que la pongan en esta porquería. Por lo tanto, la dejo hacer saber que las dos podemos salir heridas o debo dejar que suceda y dejar salir el egoísmo? "

"Realmente creo", dijo Darien , "que deberías comenzar con el sexo."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Se había acobardado de su reunión con la profesora. Había tenido toda la intención de golpear en la puerta durante el horario de oficina y pedir perdón cara a cara por el terriblemente inadecuado correo electrónico que había enviado el día anterior. Pero ella no pudo hacerlo. Había hecho todo el camino hasta la puerta de la mujer, pero no pudo mover el brazo.

Así que había llamado a Mark y acordaron reunirse en el Saks Fifth Avenue. Y ahora se perdía detrás del, mirando ropa que no podía permitirse. "¿Crees que las etiquetas son importantes," ella le preguntó, porque había estado pensando acerca de lo que había dicho Mina.

"Sí," dijo Mark, distraído por la camisa en sus manos. "Lo veo como una inversión en mi futuro. Estoy pensando... en Armani. Aunque, como ella usa Prada. Y la vi llevando unos vaqueros Dolce & Gabbana en su última entrevista y era realmente sexy, que estoy seguro de que también era de D & G. "Puso la camiseta de vuelta en el perchero. "Que fue lo que uso la última vez que la viste?"

Haruka intentado evocar una imagen de Michiru, pero todo en lo que se podía pensar era en sus besos. "Um. Jeans? Una camiseta? "

"Qué tipo?"

"Azul? Blanco? " Mark Suspiró y le dio una mirada desaprobación. "Marca"?

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Por otra parte, no era esa mi pregunta. Quiero decir... así como las etiquetas, del tipo de sexualidad ".

"Ah", dijo Mark. "Vamos".

Haruka lo seguía, a medida que hablaba. "Bueno, yo estaba hablando con Mina sobre todo"

Mark dejó de girar alrededor, causando que Haruka y el casi chocaran. "Whoa, whoa. Le dijiste a Mina? "

"Esta mañana".

"Así que ella sabe...?"

"Sobre todo lo que hacemos," dijo Haruka, esperando que sea lo suficientemente bueno.

"Vamos".

"Bueno".Haruka trató de encontrar una manera de formular la pregunta sin sonar como una idiota. No sabía exactamente lo que le estaba preguntando. "Cómo lo resolviste? En qué momento te despertaste y dijiste 'bueno, esto es lo que soy ", y luego lo convertiste en tu identidad y en realidad te sientes como si fuera tuya, en lugar de la idea de alguien más cómo debe ser?"

Mark parpadeo algo inexpresivo. "Y aquí pensé que sólo iba a tener un ligero viaje de compras", dijo. "Te gustan las niñas?"

"Sí, sería así," dijo Haruka.

"Muchachos?"

"Mmmm.. creo que Sí".

"Entonces por el poder del Consejo Supremo de Gayhood, yo os declaro bisexual. Felicidades y bienvenida a la otra parte. Te envire tu tarjeta por correo. "

Haruka suspiró. "Eso no responde a mi pregunta."

"Tu pregunta no tiene respuesta, Haru. O al menos no una respuesta que puedo darte. No puedo, sin embargo, te daré algunos consejos: No le digas a tu chica enseguida que eres bisexual porque al segundo pensara que probablemente quieres un trío con ella y algún tipo al azar. Y entonces ella se volverá loca e ira corriendo al primer chico gay que encuentra y entonces él tendrá que pasar tres horas oyendo perfectamente bien interminables, monótonos lloriqueo sobre cómo nunca debería haber ido a casa con una chica que usa tacones ".

"Qué?"

"Lo siento", dijo Mark, se paso una mano por el pelo. "Ha sido un día largo."

Haruka repitió las palabras a través de su mente, tratando de darles sentido. "Yo no uso tacones".

La miro con seriedad. "Olvídate de los tacones. Mira, Haru, eres lo que eres. La gente te verá como te ves tú, en mi experiencia pude ver que dice mucho más sobre acerca de quién eres lo que eres. Se fiel a ti mismo y date permiso para ser lo que eres y amar a quien amas...de eso es lo que se trata. El resto... el resto es poco importante en el gran esquema de las cosas".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"No quiero un trío", fue lo primero que dijo Haruka cuando piso el apartamento de Michiru.

Las palabras tomaron un tiempo para inscribirse en la mente de la aguamarina, en parte porque estaba distraída por ver a Haruka, y en parte porque la declaración no tenía sentido contextual. Ella cerró la puerta y apoyo su espalda contra ella, a la espera.

"Y yo no quiero que pienses que voy a correr con el primer chico que me guiñe el ojo", Haruka continuo en el mismo tono apasionado. "Y esta no es una aventura, o... ya sabes, parte de toda la experimentación de la universidad".

Michiru no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer de estas declaraciones. "Me perdí una conversación en alguna parte?" Pregunto.

"Esta mañana me dijiste que estabas preocupada de que cambie de opinión", dijo. "Y he estado pensando en eso todo el día... sobre todo. Y finalmente me vine para acá por qué tú piensas eso. Y quería que supieras que yo nunca lamentaría lo sucedido ayer por la noche, no importa dónde nos dirijamos a partir de este momento."

Michiru no podía dejar de sonreír. "Y tríos jugaron un papel en esto... cómo exactamente?"

"Eso fue culpa de Mark. Y Mina. Bueno, no, fue en mayor parte de Mark. Dijo que, así, que tu no, porque no se que dijo específicamente, pero que tu... en realidad, no me acuerdo. Era algo sobre tríos y bisexuales y los tacones. A pesar de todo, sólo quería dejar claro, en caso de que alguna vez pienses que yo podría querer uno, que yo no lo quiero".

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Michiru, más divertida que cualquier otra cosa. No podía sacar sus ojos fuera de Haruka. Imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban claramente a través de su mente. Ella las empujo a un lado por el momento. "Tienes hambre?"

"No, estoy bien." Haruka comenzó a sacarse su abrigo. "No puedo creer lo que hicimos a la pared", dijo. "Cuánto tiempo lo dejaras ahi?"

Michiru siguió la mirada de la rubia. No le gustaba lo que habíamos hecho a la pared. "Hasta que desees cambiarlo."

"Yo?"

"Bueno, eres la artista."

"Supongo que lo soy." Haruka se reunió con su mirada y la mantuvo. Tampoco dijo nada durante mucho tiempo. "Qué estamos haciendo, Michiru?"

"Torpemente mirándonos la una a la otra".

Haruka sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. Comenzó dirigirse hacia el salón, y Michiru la miro un par de segundos antes de seguirla. "Háblame", dijo la artista, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Michiru no sabía por dónde empezar, así que comenzó por sentarse. Había estado pensando en Haruka todo el día, tratando de cero en lo que ella quería. Pero lo que quería había sido siempre claro, es lo que ella temía lo que hacia las cosas difíciles. Deseaba que hubiera un guion para leer de algunas experiencias pasadas, pero no había nada. "Quieres estar conmigo, Michiru?" preguntó suavemente.

La cuestión tomó por sorpresa a la aguamarina, silenciando todas las demás ideas. "Más que nada".

Hubo un instante de alivio en el rostro de Haruka, de auxilio y otra cosa. "Pero es complicado," ella adivino, en tono ligero.

Michiru se lanzo por una sonrisa, pero no pudo mantener una. "La gente me sigue constantemente. Toman fotos de mí constantemente. Escriben sobre mi vida y la gente en ella, y no les importa si hacen daño en el proceso. Sólo hay un tiempo que podremos ir sin que aparezcas en una foto a mi lado y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comiencen a escribir sobre mí y sobre ti. Me mata, Haruka, arrastrarte a todo eso. "

Haruka asintió, pero la pregunta estaba todavía en sus ojos.

A Michiru se le encogió el corazón. Ella no quería perder a Haruka. Pero no sabía cómo mantenerla. "No quiero que tengas que pasar por eso".

"¿Realmente yo te preocupo, Michiru, o es el temor de que te hagan salir?"

Michiru frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, en parte arrojada por ella misma. "Honestamente, si me preguntabas hace unos meses, habría dicho que salirme era mi mayor temor en el mundo".

"Pero ya no?"

"No." Y Michiru se sorprendió al encontrar que era cierto.

"Entonces, qué es?"

Eso era fácil de responder. "que te hieran", dijo. "Observar que sufres por ser parte de mi vida, y, en definitiva, perderte por causa de ello."

"Pero eso puede ocurrir incluso si somos sólo amigos", dijo Haruka.

Michiru había pensado en eso. Había pensado en ello y, a continuación, procedió a empujarlo fuera de su mente. Le dolía oír a Haruka decir que era una posibilidad. "Yo lo sé".

"Estoy diciendo," dijo la rubia, "que esa no es razón suficiente para no estar juntas. Si me dices que no quieres estar conmigo porque temes por tu carrera, o que estás preocupada por lo que el mundo diga y no quieres eso... entonces eso es una cosa. Pero si estás diciendo que no quieres estar conmigo porque te preocupa lo que la gente diga sobre mí y cómo me siento sobre ello...? "

"Yo simplemente no quiero verte lastimada". Y que parecía razón suficiente para Michiru.

"Michiru, no te bese anoche porque pensé que podría ser divertido intentarlo. Te bese porque nunca he sentido esto antes, sobre nadie. Sé que una relación contigo sería complicada. Sé que a veces puede ser francamente frustrante. El infierno, podría ser incluso doloroso. Pero así son las relaciones. Y no quiero renunciar a ella simplemente porque estás preocupada lo que la gente pueda decir sobre mí".

Hubo, lo qué sintió, como un repentino rayo de esperanza, aunque las preocupaciones seguían allí. "Así que quieres estar conmigo es lo que estás diciendo?" A pesar de todo lo que ha transcurrido y todo lo que ya se ha dicho, encontraba increíblemente difícil de creer que esto era real, que Haruka podría considerar algo más serio.

Haruka aventuró una sonrisa. "Bueno, creo que merecemos al menos una cita".

Una cita. Sonaba tan inofensiva. Por lo tanto, tentadora. "Me estas invitando a salir?"

"¿Vas a seguir preguntando?"

Michiru sonrió. En la parte de atrás de su mente estaba la voz que hablaba de las advertencias y malas ideas. Pero se había tornado considerablemente más pequeña y ahora era apenas audible. "Si me estás preguntando, entonces acepto".

"Genial. Estas ocupada ahora? "

"Es una pregunta - truco?"

"Tal vez". Haruka le sonrió. "Qué películas tienes?"

Michiru vaciló, pero sólo brevemente. Ya habría tiempo para ordenar el resto de las preguntas, preocupaciones e inquietudes. Por ahora, estaba contenta con seguir a la corriente, por el tiempo que durase. Se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Haruka. "Vamos a buscarlas."

Haruka no tenía idea si habían llegado en realidad a ninguna parte con esa conversación, pero se sentía optimista con cautela mientras seguía a la actriz por las escaleras. Debe haber sido fácil, moverse hacia adelante, más allá de la neutralidad de la amistad, hacia lo que seguía. Pero salir con Michiru significaba salir con su equipo directivo, sus fans, y público en general, y Haruka entendía los temores de Michiru. En algún momento, cuando la novedad de estar en una nueva relación se desvanezca, y tal vez sería mucho antes de que Haruka tuviera que enfrentarse a una realidad muy difícil.

Y por lo que se mantuvo entre ellas una pregunta sin respuesta.

Haruka paro en la parte superior de la escalera para mirar alrededor de la habitación de Michiru. Esta no era su primera vez, pero casi sentía como si lo era. Todo entre ellas se sentía diferente. Sin embargo, la habitación era tanto, como la recordaba, aseada y cómoda. La iluminación era suave, de color amarillo, vertida de una lámpara en la esquina. Frente a ella la gran pantalla plana de TV la miraba desde la mitad del centro de entretenimiento. Inevitablemente, su mirada cayó sobre la cama, y los pensamientos de besar a Michiru bailaron en su mente.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás de humor para ver?"

Por un momento, Haruka estaba segura de que Michiru había leído su mente, pero la actriz estaba de pie cerca del televisor, mirando hacia abajo en un cajón abierto que contenía una fila tras otra de DVD. Haruka se acercó y rastreo los títulos. La selección era alucinante. Decidió sentarse. "Esto podría tomar un tiempo."

Michiru se sentó junto a ella, y Haruka luchó el impulso de una mayor inclinación. "Ellas están en orden alfabético."

"En serio?" Haruka miró a través de los títulos de nuevo y se encontró que sí, que lo estaban, de hecho, en orden alfabético. "estabas aburrida?"

"Ami", explicó la peliazul.

Haruka sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a la tarea en cuestión. No tenía idea de qué película escoger. No importaba lo que ellas veían. "Idea", dijo, y agarró las manos de Michiru. "Cubre mis ojos."

"¿Es así como por lo general, tomas las decisiones?" Michiru sonaba divertida mientras se trasladaba detrás de Haruka.

_Tal vez lo sería a partir de ahora,_ pensó la rubia, disfrutando el hecho de que estaba más cerca de Michiru ahora. "Cualquier excusa para que me toques", dijo.

"No necesitas una excusa para eso".

Las manos de Michiru quedaron de repente sobre los ojos de Haruka y la rubia brevemente olvido todo sobre la película. "Voy a mantener esto en mente", dijo, sorprendida de que ella pudiera pensar en absoluto. Llegó hacia adelante y se sintió en las filas, sus dedos arrastrándose sobre ellas . "Vamos a ir con esta..." Ella abrió los ojos cuando las manos de Michiru se movieron. Ella comenzó a reír. Seabord Cyborg. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? "

Michiru arrebató el DVD fuera de sus manos. "Eso no debería estar allí!"

Haruka dio media vuelta y llegó a la película, pero Michiru la sostuvo en lo alto. "¡Oh, vamos. Será divertido. "

"Ni en un millón de años."

Haruka se volvió hacia Michiru y, de rodillas, consiguió hacerse con la película de nuevo. "¡Ja!" Pero un segundo después, sintió los dedos de Michiru rozando suavemente sobre su vientre y ella gritó. "No es justo!", Gritó ella, riéndose, y doblándose de dolor.

Y luego, sin advertencia, Michiru la beso. O, quizá, ella beso a Michiru; es difícil de decir, y no importa. Nada más realmente importa. No se dio cuenta que la película ya no estaba en su mano cuando los dedos Michiru se enredaron en su pelo.

Haruka separo sus labios momentos más tarde. Presionó contra su frente y Michiru cerró los ojos, intentando recobrar su aliento. "Podemos hacer que esto funcione, te seguire a donde vayas, quiero estar contigo", dijo, no importándole si sonaba un poco desesperada.

Lo sentía, más que oírlo, Michiru suspiro. "No, si me haces ver esa película."

Haruka reía, con ayuda, en su mayoría, y abrió los ojos. Michiru estaba mirándola, y Haruka noto que el temor que había visto en esos hermosos ojos azules anteriormente en su mayor parte se habían ido. "Trato", dijo.

"Si las cosas se ponen muy mal, voy a comprar una isla desierta en alguna parte."

"Sabes, yo normalmente me reiría de eso, pero algo me dice que lo dices en serio".

Michiru sonrió, el resto de los rastros de temor se esfumaron de sus ojos, al menos por el momento. La incertidumbre, sin embargo, se mantuvo. "¿Estás realmente segura de quieres esto, Haruka?"

Haruka rozo ligeramente sus labios contra los de Michiru. "Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida".

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47 ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

**Capítulo 47**

**"Quieres venir conmigo?"**

* * *

><p>Mina estaba sentada en el sofá cuando Haruka salió de su habitación la mañana siguiente. "Dime hay café", dijo Haruka, en su camino a la cocina.<p>

"Fue real, no?"

Haruka se detuvo y se volvió hacia Mina, al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su cerebro las piezas faltantes de la conversación. Estaba en blanco, dijo, "Qué?"

Mina la miraba desde el sofá y entonces suspiró, algo espectacular. "La chaqueta", dijo, como si fuera evidente.

"¿Es esta una de esas ocasiones en que decides hacerme participar en un ejercicio de improvisación sin decírmelo y yo me paso media hora preguntando de qué diablos estás hablando, sólo para descubrir más tarde que estás solo tomándome el pelo? Porque si lo es, no tengo tiempo hoy. "

"Estoy hablando de la chaqueta de Prada en tu cama," dijo Mina. "¿Estas saliendo con una señora de edad con mucho dinero, que no la pueden ver contigo? Mierda, está en la política? "

Mina se sorprendió. "Dedujiste todo eso de una chaqueta?"

"Mierda, ella está en la política? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Sabes cuan rica es? No, espera, ¿cómo conoces a un político, odias la política. Espera... demasiadas preguntas... yo no puedo enfocarme."

Haruka sacudió la cabeza y caminó el resto del camino a la cocina para encontrar un bote vacío. "No hiciste café?"

"Lo hice, pero me lo tome."

"Todo?"

"No cambies de tema! Estas saliendo con un político! "

Haruka soltó un resoplido. "No estoy saliendo con un político".

"Oh". Mina sonaba decepcionada. "Entonces... ¿con quién entonces? Alguna empresaria? Oh, ella es la directora general de algo? "

Haruka odiaba la mentira y tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad a Mina. Pero ahora no era el momento. Además, tendría que hablar con Michiru al respecto. "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy saliendo con alguien? Tal vez estoy jugando en el terreno".

Mina soltó un bufido. "Tu? claro". Pero ella pareció considerar la idea. "Te puedo dar un consejo, como alguien que ha sido más tiempo gay que tú?"

Haruka se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos. "Tú no eres gay".

"Uh, holaaaaa! Mina sostenía el guión y saludó a su alrededor. "Mi consejo es no conformarte con la primera lesbiana que cruza por tu camino, de acuerdo? Claro, podría ser divertido por ahora y nuevo y todo eso, pero las probabilidades son de que serás capaz de hacerlo mejor. Quiero decir, mira, cuando yo tenía quince años, mi primera novia, Sarah SOLANTIS, era... ya sabes, fea. Y ahora, años después, estoy saliendo con Michiru Kaioh. Necesitas una meta. Ahora, yo no estoy diciendo que conseguirás siempre a alguien como Michiru Kaioh, obviamente, pero aún así, cualquier objetivo es bueno. "

Haruka asintió lentamente, ganando tiempo suficiente para procesar completamente las capas de ironía y lo absurdo. "Voy a tener eso en mente, gracias."

"En serio, Haru, quien diablos es? Me estás matando aquí. Dame una pista. Dime si al menos no es tan aburrida como Nicolas."

Haruka sonrió. Volver loca a Mina le dio una extraña sensación de satisfacción. "Tengo que llegar a la escuela. Yo te veré más tarde".

"¡Espera!", Gritó Mina mientras Haruka comenzó a alejarse. -Vas a estar allí mañana, ¿verdad? "

Haruka se dio la vuelta lentamente, preocupada de repente. "Ah... ¿dónde?"

"Mi escena con Michiru, lo estamos filmando mañana. Estarás allí, ¿verdad?

Haruka no podía imaginar nada más torpe que ver a su mejor amiga siguiendo adelante con eso... Era Michiru su novia? Lo establecieron oficialmente? "No tengo clases", dijo.

"Es sábado."

Maldita sea. No podía pensar en otra excusa lo suficientemente rápido. "Uhm..."

Mina suspiró. "Lo prometiste. ¡Vamos! No tiene que permanecer durante toda la cosa. Vamos por una hora o dos" Y, porque sabía que iba a funcionar, agregó, " Significaría mucho para mí. "

Era inútil, esto de discutir con Mina. Era implacable cada vez que realmente quería algo, y Haruka sentía un muy pesado sentimiento de culpa por todas las mentiras que guardaba con mucha resistencia. -Muy bien, claro, voy a estar allí."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Hmm," murmuró Darien, y levantó la vista de su portátil. Había llegado al apartamento de Michiru casi una hora antes de lo previsto y dio como razón que la conexión a Internet de Ami no funcionaba. Michiru tenía una fuerte sospecha de que sólo quería encontrarla preparando el desayuno para que él pudiera tener algo. "Cual es una forma más corta de decir" tigre en la cama? "

Michiru lo miró con curiosidad sobre el mostrador de la cocina entre ellos. "¿Estás haciendo algún tipo de crucigrama pornográfico?"

"No, estoy contando sobre nuestras aventuras sexuales. En el Twitter, Hmm" Él se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, al parecer consigo una afluencia de seguidores cada vez que escribo acerca de dormir contigo. Por eso, te alegrará saber que tenemos una vida sexual muy saludable"

"Voy a estar segura de tener en cuenta eso diariamente", dijo Michiru secamente, y bebió un sorbo de café.

"Por supuesto, adivino que serías una tigresa en la cama con tantos años de frustración sexual reprimida. Así que tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Haruka...? "

Michiru sonreía, al oír hablar de Haruka y ante el evidente intento de Darien por conseguir información sobre ella. «Sutil».

"Toc, toc!" Llamo Ami a la puerta principal, interrumpiendo lo que Darien podría haber dicho a continuación. Entró en segundo más tarde. "Qué hay de nuevo?"

"Michiru estaba a punto de decirme sobre sus relaciones sexuales con Haruka."

Ami miró, con los ojos abiertos. "Has tenido sexo con Haruka? En serio? "

Michiru considero muy seriamente no responder a la pregunta, pero decidió que simplemente eso los invitaría a molestarla más. "No he dormido con Haruka."

"Oh", dijo Ami, y se sentó en el taburete vacío junto a Darien. -Bueno, no queremos apresurarnos en nada. Es tu primera vez ".

"Tu no quieres precipitarte", dijo Darien, cerrando la computadora portátil. El sonido del chasquido de cierre puntuado su declaración. "Maldita sea es la primera vez. Consíguela de una vez. Es porque tienes miedo que sea realmente malo? Puedo guiarte. "

"Ejem, creo que estaría un poco mas calificada para guiarla en eso", dijo Ami.

Michiru frunció el ceño ante ellos, un poco ofendida. "Yo no necesito que ninguno de los dos me guie por cualquier cosa. Pero gracias por el voto de confianza. "

-Bueno, satisfacer a una mujer puede ser difícil, "dijo Darien.

Ami lo miró. -No, si sabes lo que estás haciendo. "

"Yo siempre sé lo que estoy haciendo."

-Eso es. Dos palabras para ti: Atlantic City. "

"Yo estaba borracho y no cuenta de todas formas debido a la... bueno, ya sabes." Darien se aclaró la garganta y volvió su atención sobre Michiru. "¿Te preocupa que ella te haga cosas raras?"

Ami gruñó ante su comentario. "Me acosté con este tipo que una vez quería pelar una manzana, mientras que"

"Oh, Dios mío! Esa fue una sola vez! "

"Wow", dijo Michiru, bajando su taza. -Muy bien. Esa es mi señal para ir a la ducha. "

-Espera, espera, "dijo Ami, su voz sonando seria ahora ahora. "Los jefes del estudio quieren reunirse contigo la próxima semana sobre El Puente de Moe. El director quiere tomarse un descanso también. Hablé con Naomi y ella dijo que podríamos resolverlo siempre y cuando no vaya a más de cuatro días y que estés de vuelta el viernes. El problema es que el estudio sólo puede reunirse contigo el martes y el director se encuentra en Nueva Zelanda hasta el jueves. Entonces, quieres que intente reprogramar cualquiera de ellos, o estás de acuerdo, dejando viajar la tarde del lunes y regresar la noche del jueves? "

"Eso suena bien para mí."

"Me encanta cuando cooperas", dijo Ami, y sonrió.

"Deberías invitar a Haruka a que te acompañe", sugirió Darien. "Dale un poco de sabor a la vida de L.A. Obtenla desnuda en el Jacuzzi; obten una pequeña muestra de ella."

Ami le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "Eres un pervertido".

"Y hoy particularmente molesto." -Replico Michiru

-Es que yo no quería dormir con él la noche anterior ", explicó Ami. Ella lo miró furiosa."Desde que, ya sabes, rompimos."

-"Muy bien, ella no tiene por qué saber eso," Darien murmuró.

-Sí, porque que ustedes no hacen ya alarde de que duermen juntos ", respondió Michiru, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron de nuevo a la anterior sugerencia de Darien. Haru en L. A. En su casa...

Ella captó a Darien observándola. Él sonrió. "Estás pensando en ella desnuda en tu jacuzzi, ¿verdad?"

"dale una palmada por mí, quieres?"

"así será", dijo Ami.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka logró encontrar a su profesora mayormente gracias a un golpe de suerte. Vio a la mujer corriendo, pasando el Centro Kimmel a una velocidad impresionante, anti-edad, y Haruka tomó la decisión sobre el terreno a fin de perseguirla. En el momento en que la alcanzó, estaba sin aliento y arrojó un pequeño grito bajo "profesora Wilson!"

La mujer fue lento, dando la oportunidad a Haruka a caminar a su lado. "Srita. Tenoh ", dijo, en tono cansado, desdeñoso. "Que me propone hoy?"

Haruka parpadeó ante la pregunta, sintiéndose mortificada. "Sólo quería pedir disculpas por mi muy inapropiado correo electrónico"

"Ya se disculpó en su segundo correo electrónico altamente inadecuado, Srta. Tenoh. No me gusta ser acosada con fines redundantes. Tal vez le gustaría explicar por qué no ha estado en la clase durante toda la semana o por qué no ha presentado su proyecto? "

"Yo..." Haruka no tenía mucha explicación ya que había estado preocupada con asuntos del corazón. Un asunto del corazón? Eso sonaba como una buena excusa.

La profesora Wilson se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió hacia Haruka. "Quieres saber cuál es la diferencia entre el trabajo que metió en este programa y el trabajo que ha hecho en los últimos tiempos?"

"No," dijo Haruka, y rápidamente agregó: "Quiero decir que sí."

"Pasión-exclamó la mujer, con una voz suficientemente fuerte para causar que varias personas miraran. "¿Estuvo teniendo relaciones sexuales regulares cuando empezó?"

Haruka ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar siquiera a responder la pregunta. Miró a su alrededor a la gente que pasaba, como si uno de ellos podría salvarla de esta conversación. "Uhm..."

"El sexo, Srta. Tenoh", dijo la profesora, con impaciencia. "Es una artista de la pasión. Encuentre la pasión y píntela. Ahora, si me disculpa, se me está haciendo tarde para el yoga. "

Haruka la vio alejarse y se paro en medio de la acera, demasiado aturdida para moverse. Casi se perdió el hecho de que su celular estaba sonando. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y vaciló."Hola, William," dijo, y decidió empezar a caminar de nuevo.

-Oye, hermanita. Como va tu día? "

"Va... extrañamente. Creo que una de mis profesoras me aconsejó que eche un polvo ".

"Eso suena... torpe."

"Torpe es el tema de todo mi día", dijo Haruka, pensando de nuevo en su conversación con Mina.

-Bueno, de acuerdo con ese tema, yo estoy llamando para preguntar si sabes por qué Mina llamo a cobrar una apuesta que hicimos hace años y luego colgó cuando le dije que yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. "

Iba a asesinar a Mina. -Lo siento, William, "empezó a decir, sintiendo una oleada de nerviosismo", quería decirte antes... "

"Dime qué, exactamente?"

Haruka considero la mejor manera de expresar todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Decidió que no había una mejor manera. "Estoy tal vez saliendo con... ... una chica."

"Tal vez?

"Es complicado", dijo Haruka, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Siento que, no te lo dije".

"Hey, si alguien debe entender, soy yo, ¿no?", Dijo William, a la ligera. "Eres feliz?"

"Tal vez".

William soltó una carcajada larga. -Muy bien... "

La rubia pensó en la cuestión con más cuidado, tratando de sopesar sus emociones en contra su noción percibida de la felicidad. "Yo diría que... Soy prudentemente contenida."

"Bueno, eso suena increíblemente sensato. Oye, nos juntamos uno de estos días y almorzamos o algo así. Podemos hablar".

-Sí, eso sería genial ", dijo Haruka, aliviada de que William no estaba pidiendo más preguntas.

"Bien. Tengo que seguir adelante. Mark tiene un ataque de pánico por todo esto de la entrevista de Michiru Kaioh. Hablamos más tarde? "

"Definitivamente." Colgó y miró a su alrededor, momentáneamente desorientada. Había estado caminando sin rumbo y ahora no podía recordar donde era que tenía la intención de ir en primer lugar. Antes de que pudiera decidir sobre una nueva dirección, su teléfono volvió a sonar, y sonrió al leer el nombre en la pantalla. "Antes de decir nada", comenzó, "Me gustaría hacerte saber que he alcanzado mi cuota oficial de conversaciones incómodas por hoy, así que lo que estás a punto de decir mejor que no sea torpe. De acuerdo? Asi que…".

"Me gustaría proponerte una orgía", dijo Michiru, "con mi madrastra... y…y un gato."

-Muy bien, estoy por colgar ahora. "

Michiru se echó a reír y dijo: "Yo estaba realmente llamando para ver cómo iba tu día."

"Vamos a ver", dijo Haruka. "Mina quiere que yo valla y vea cómo ustedes lo hacen el día de mañana. Y entonces mi profesora, a la que yo le hice proposiciones accidentalmente, me dijo que la manera de mejorar mi arte era a echar un polvo. Y entonces Mina decidió hacerme salir ante mi hermano... "

"Wow", dijo Michiru. "Y ni siquiera es mediodía".

-Dímelo. ¡Oh! Hablando de cosas difíciles, se me olvidó decirte ayer por la noche que por favor no te sientas incómoda o extrañas sobre la entrevista de Mark porque no quiero que te sientas obligada a contratarlo sólo porque tú y yo estamos..." No estaba segura de cómo terminar la frase.

"...teniendo un una especie de incestuosa orgía bestial?"

-"No creo que una madrastra se considere incestuoso". –dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

-Bueno, por eso dije 'una especie' ".

"Realmente esperemos que en tu línea no haya micrófonos," Haruka dijo, aun sonriendo. "Imagínate los titulares."

Michiru se echó a reír. "Te prometo que no contratare a Mark sólo porque tú y yo estamos... saliendo."

_Saliendo_. La palabra hizo que el corazón de Haruka diera un vuelco. "saliendo", dijo. Es eso lo que hacemos? "

"Bueno, me lo pediste anoche".

"Técnicamente, te pregunte si `podíamos ir a tu habitación la noche anterior", corrigió Haruka. "Y entonces pasamos ahí una hora. Así que... sí, creo que eso significa que estamos saliendo. "

-Bien, contenta de que está arreglado. Entonces, ¿dónde estás ahora?"

Haruka se fijo en sus alrededores. "Estoy entrando al Washington Square Park." Vio un banco vacío y se dirigió a él. "y tú?"

"Estoy tratando de decidir qué ponerme. Quieres venir a ayudarme? Puedo enviar un coche por ti. "

Haruka sonrió. "He estado alrededor tuyo el tiempo suficiente para saber que eres perfectamente capaz de vestirte por ti misma." Quería decir que podría ir más tarde y ayudarla a desvestirse, pero luego la timidez la pateo.

"Sólo estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa para verte".

"No necesitas una excusa para ello", dijo la rubia, sonriendo, la verdad no podía dejar de sonreir. "Pero realmente tengo un montón de tareas para ponerme al día así que... tal vez esta noche?"

"Esta noche será", dijo Michiru.

Haruka colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su totalidad. Ni siquiera le importaba si se veía ridícula. Se sentó en el banquillo y vio pasar a desconocidos durante unos minutos antes de la sacar su cuaderno de dibujo de la bolsa. Una página en blanco la miró en espera. Pensó en Michiru cuando empezó a dibujar.

T**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Mark ya estaba sentado y esperando para cuando Michiru llegó al restaurante, pero él se puso en pie al segundo que la vio. Noto que era joven, guapo y vestido de punta en blanco en un conjunto que debería haber costado tanto como la suya. Hizo caso omiso de los murmullos de entusiasmo sorprendidos que arrastraba tras ella, y se centró toda su atención en él. "Debes ser Mark", dijo, y sonrió.

"Oh, Dios mío, eres tú misma", dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. -Lo siento, no estoy tratando de parecer demasiado freak."

Michiru se echó a reír y se sentó. El camarero le entregó una carta y ella le dio las gracias antes de volver su atención hacia su compañero de cena. Se sentía aliviada de que estaba nervioso porque la verdad del asunto era que ella también lo estaba. Esta era una persona importante en la vida de Haruka y ella quería caerle bien. -Entonces-dijo-, debemos de llegar a la parte más incómoda de la entrevista?

"Hay alguna otra parte?"

"Comer?"

Mark dejó caer su menú en la mesa. -Entonces, por todos los medios. Estoy demasiado nervioso para nada, además de sudar. "Hizo una mueca. "Finge que no he dicho eso."

Michiru se incorporó y se aclaró la garganta en fingida seriedad. "Así que, Mark, ¿por qué quieres trabajar para mí?"

-Muy bien, quieres la respuesta seria, trabajo en una empresa que he estado ensayando delante del espejo durante toda la semana o prefieres la verdad? "

Michiru sonrió. "La verdad".

"Está bien." Mark respiro hondo. "He sido un admirador tuyo, como, siempre y trabajar para ti sería un sueño hecho realidad. En realidad, estar sentado aquí contigo ahora es un sueño hecho realidad. Estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo sería como... bueno, lo que viene después de un sueño hecho realidad. Y sé que es una razón bastante coja, pero me preguntaste por la verdad. Así que... esa es la verdad. Pero! Además de ser un fanboy total, Soy las dos cosas capacitado y dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa que me preguntes, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. "

Michiru considero la respuesta y se encogió de hombros. "Funciona para mí", dijo, y sonrió."Puedes empezar la semana que viene?"

Él la miró parpadeando. -Espera, eso es todo? "

"Eso es todo."

"Estoy contratado?"

"Estás contratado".

«Oh, mi Dios!", dijo. Oh, Dios mío!... "

Michiru sonrió y cogió de nuevo el menú, dándole tiempo para absorber la información. Había pocas posibilidades de que ella no lo habría contratado, y no había sentido en la prolongar su nerviosismo. Ahora, por la parte divertida. "Entonces, háblame de ti-dijo ella, haciendo como que miraba el menú. -Tengo entendido que tienes novio."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

La caminata a Haruka siempre le daba tiempo suficiente para pensar en Michiru. Era durante esos momentos en que los aspectos preocupantes de su vida pudieran surgir, teniendo en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Por un lado, ella era feliz, era feliz en una cegadora manera, liberando una especie de camino. Una parte tenía muchas ganas de reír y bailar alrededor del coche del tren, abrazando a desconocidos al azar y tal vez romper a cantar. Pero por detrás de estos agradables, y absurdos, momentos, había otros, los recordatorios más persistentes de todo los que podría salir mal.

El metro paró en seco y Haruka, miro como los pasajeros se intercambiaban. Fue reconfortante, la restauración constante de rostros que había probablemente nunca volver a ver. Dos chicas vinieron a parase a su lado, continuando una conversación que debía haber empezado mucho antes.

-Bueno, no puedo decirle a mi mamá ", dijo la una a la otra, y ya Haruka podría relacionarse. Se preguntó qué pensaría si se metía, Si ella se abría con "Yo sé lo que quieres decir. No puedo decirle a mi mamá que estoy saliendo con una mujer. "Y no cualquier mujer. Michiru Kaioh. No estaba segura de qué con que parte podría enloquecer mas su familia, ahora que lo pensaba.

Era más fácil pensar en Michiru simplemente como Michiru. Si Haruka la despojaba de la fama y sus responsabilidades adjuntas y sólo pensaba en la persona-la Michiru en pantalones vaqueros rasgados y gafas, entonces las cosas no se sentían tan abrumadoras. Pero no había que seleccionar y escoger cuando se trataba de una relación y Haruka sabía. También sabia que se necesitaría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo, pese a lo que "todo" resultó ser.

"Dile que nos quedamos dormidas estudiando", dijo la misma chica. "Ella no sabrá que Travis estaba allí. Además, es una especie de verdad".

"Creo que voy a vomitar", respondió la otra, y Haruka se alejó, por si acaso.

El tren aceleró y se ralentizó y pronto se detuvo por completo, y Haruka salió por la puerta abierta y lejos de las chicas y sus problemas. Sus voces se fundían en sonidos nuevos y más persistentes, y para cuando Haruka salió al aire frío de Nueva York, lo había olvidado por completo.

La caminata al edificio de Michiru llegó con su propia paleta de colores de distintas emociones contradictorias. Había, en un extremo del espectro, la expectación aturdida de ver a Michiru de nuevo. Y en el otro: el miedo en sus múltiples matices de color. El miedo, sobre todo, de llegar a la puerta de Michiru para encontrar que la actriz había cambiado de opinión, que este frágil camino que anduvieron se había derrumbado sin su conocimiento.

Pero incluso a través de la niebla engrosada de incertidumbre, Haruka estaba perfectamente clara en una cosa: estaba enamorada de Michiru. Ella estaba enamorada y no había vuelta atrás en eso. El momento exacto en que había pasado de tener la menor idea de cómo se sentía al estar totalmente decidida sobre el tema se había ido y venido sin preámbulos. Quedaba sólo la constatación de que estos sentimientos habían estado allí casi desde el principio, y ahora eran tan obvios como eran de irresistibles.

Entro al edificio del apartamento de Michiru en momentos de verlo más tarde y se apresuró hacia la puerta. En el interior, se encontró con el portero discutiendo con un hombre en traje de payaso. Sus voces resonaban con fuerza, reverberando en el techo alto. Se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que ella no era notada, y luego continuó hacia el ascensor. La discusión se hacía más fuerte, pero ella sólo captó las palabras "puta" y "loro" ante las puertas cerradas.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y en poco tiempo, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Caminar hacia el apartamento de Michiru era por lo general su parte menos favorita del viaje. En algún lugar entre bajar del ascensor y llamar a la puerta, toda la materia de la emoción extrema se elevaba a la superficie y se instalaba dolorosamente en su estómago. En esta ocasión, se sentía un poco peor.

Llamó a la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Michiru apareciera, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que la paranoia de Haruka a tome el relevo. Ella concibió a Michiru de pie allí, mirando preocupada y sombría, rompiendo el hielo con algo vago, pero diría, algo así como: "Tenemos que hablar." Tal vez en las primeras horas desde que habían hablado por última Michiru se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que hubo entre ellas no estaba No valía la pena el esfuerzo, que había mucho que perder y muy poco que ganar. Este se había convertido en el mayor temor de Haruka.

El picaporte se volvió, y Michiru de repente estaba en la puerta, sonriente, de algún modo parecía más hermosa de lo que Haruka recordaba. Tenía el pelo levantado sostenido por palillos. Haruka había esperado verla todavía con el conjunto que uso al conocer a Mark, pero la actriz se había cambiado a su conjunto habitual de camisa y jeans. "Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Es ésa tu manera de decir que me extrañaste?" Haruka preguntó, encontrando la confianza en la sonrisa de Michiru. Sintió la luz, a sus preocupaciones escapando. Las dejó en el pasillo y entró. El apartamento era más frío que de costumbre y se preguntó si eso era a propósito. Tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en el tipo de persona que leía demasiado en todo.

Michiru cerró la puerta. "Yo siempre te extraño," ella dijo, de una manera que hizo al corazón de Haruka saltarse un latido.

-"Apuesto a que dices eso a todas tus otras novias", bromeó, y se acordó de la conversación anterior. Todavía se sentía extraño pensar en Michiru como su novia. No podía envolver su mente alrededor de lo que significaba exactamente. Pero aquí en el apartamento de Michiru, en presencia de la aguamarina, sintió que ninguno de los temores o preocupaciones que nublaban su mente las separarían.

"Sólo a las sexys".

"Ah, bueno, ahora me siento verdaderamente especial." Pero ella sonrió, porque ella se sentía especial. Suertuda, también. Conoció la mirada de Michiru. La actriz la estaba mirando."Qué?"

-Nada-dijo Michiru, y se encogió de hombros. –"Eres realmente hermosa".

El comentario sorprendió a Haruka, y se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo. No estaba segura de que nunca se acostumbraría a Michiru diciendo cosas así para ella. No sabía qué decir, además de, "Gracias".

Michiru sonrió, percibiendo su turbación. "Estoy preparando la cena."

"¿Es eso lo que se olía? ", Preguntó Haruka, agradecida por el cambio de tema. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en el centro de atención, sin embargo la atención era agradable. El aire olía vagamente a comida, pero nada reconocible en particular. Ella siguió a Michiru a la cocina. Sobre el mostrador estaban esperando una gran variedad de verduras y frutas y especias frescas. "Wow, con tanta hambre?"

-"Bueno, no exactamente." Michiru se volvió hacia ella, un poco avergonzada. "Mira, me aburría, así que decidí que sería divertido ver qué podría pasar si usaba un ingrediente al azar de cada uno de los primeras quince páginas de este libro de cocina."

Haruka miró brevemente a la obra en cuestión y luego de nuevo a Michiru, pensando que era fascinantemente extraña. "Eres tan rara".

"Dice quien colecciona papel higiénico."

"Eso lo hice en nombre del arte. Y, de todos modos, nunca he dicho que ser rara era una cosa mala. "Encontró a la mirada de Michiru de nuevo y fue golpeada por un momento por lo mucho que quería besarla. Deseaba no sentirse tan tímida a veces, preguntándose cómo no había conseguido nunca dar el primer paso. Quería ir directamente a la parte en que se sentían del todo cómodas una con otra. Apartó la mirada y se concentró en el horno."Así está tu creación, ahí dentro?"

"Sí". Michiru cruzó sus brazos y ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. "Huele mal?"

"No está mal-contestó Haruka, y se acercó a ella, tan cerca que sus brazos se tocaron. "No es bueno tampoco. Algo así como el ajo... y los pies. Qué ofreces? "

"Patas de ajo... y." Ella sonrió cuando Haruka se echó a reír. Luego se puso seria y dijo: "Contraté a Mark."

A la rubia no se sorprendió en su totalidad por la declaración. Mark le había dejado un mensaje de voz un tanto histérico y agudo que Haruka había luchado por comprender y no lo hiso. La conmutación de los trenes no le había dado muchas oportunidades para volver a llamar. Pero había adivinado que las noticias eran buenas. Miró a Michiru y dijo: "Espero que no lo hayas hecho por mí."

"Yo no lo hice", y Michiru sonaba sincera, pero había algo más en su tono que no podía Haruka distinguir."Probablemente le dirás de nosotras..."

La declaración sonó como una pregunta y Haruka lo pensó un segundo antes de decir: "Realmente me gustaría decirle a Mina antes que nadie."

"Quieres que este ahí cuando le digas?"

La cuestión tomo a Haruka con la guardia baja. Ella había esperado más de un argumento, una explicación lógica de por qué sería mejor esperar un tiempo antes de decirle a la gente."Cuándo?"

Michiru se encogió de hombros y su brazo rozó el de Haruka de nuevo, produciéndole un ardor en la piel."Cuando quieras".

Cuando quiera. "No te importa?"

"Importarme?"

-Quiero decir... "Haruka vaciló, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Simplemente pensé que no querías que otras personas lo sepan todavía."

"Le dije a Darien y Ami, por qué no decirle Mina?"

Haruka sabía la respuesta, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Ella sintió un alivio abrumador ante la idea de contarle todo a Mina acerca de Michiru. Pero le preocupaba forzar la confianza de la actriz. "Pero estás segura? No me importa esperar si estas preocupada en absoluto de que las cosas no funcionen entre nosotras..."

Michiru frunció el ceño. "Por qué? ¿Está planeando romper conmigo pronto?"

Haruka instintivamente se rió de la pregunta, pensar eso era ridículo. Pero su corazón latía más rápido en la sugerencia de que Michiru pensara que la dejaría. Sonrió y dijo: "Creo que puedo ponerme en contacto contigo para otro día o dos."

-Ah, bueno". Michiru sonrió de la manera que a Haruka le gustaba. Pero entonces su expresión cambió. "Puedes decirle a Mina lo que quieras, cuando quieras. Lo siento si te he hecho sentir como si tenías que hacer otra cosa ".

"No lo hiciste", dijo Haruka rápidamente. Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda. "Sólo quería que supieras que podías confiar en mí, así que nunca dije nada."

Michiru la miró en silencio, y Haruka se preguntó lo que pensaba. Por último, dijo, "Si no recuerdo mal, yo soy la que te mintió..."

Haruka entrecerró los ojos al recordarlo. -Tienes razón-dijo. "Y todavía estoy algo enojada contigo por eso." Pero sonrió para demostrar que no hablaba realmente en serio. Miró hacia otro lado por un momento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Creo que voy a decirle a Mina. Tal vez después de su escena de mañana".

"Entonces, estarás allí?"

Haruka no se había detenido a pensar lo que Michiru podría pensar ante la idea. "Preferirías que no lo esté?"

Michiru dudó, pero dijo: "No me importa. No quieres estar allí? "

Haruka casi se rió. "Ni siquiera un poco."

"Eres celosa?"

Celosa. La palabra evocaba visiones de su madre lanzando plátanos a la gente. O del mal humor y enojo como Nicolas se ponía cuando pensaba que algún otro chico la estaba mirando. No quería tirar plátanos a Mina, pero la idea de que besara a Michiru le hacía dar vueltas el estómago. ¿Cómo podía no ser celosa? "De ti y de mi mejor amiga haciendolo... Naaa..."

Michiru estaba tan conmovida que estaba de pie delante de Haruka en lugar de estar a su lado. "No es real, sabes?"

"Los celos", preguntó Haruka en broma. Se sentía muy distraída de repente. Ella estaba distraída por los ojos de Michiru y sus largas pestañas y sus labios perfectos. Se le ocurrió que nunca había sentido esto en sus relaciones anteriores; este tipo de anticipación nerviosa. No recordaba haber sentido nunca esa necesidad desesperada por tocar a alguien antes. «Lo he conseguido en parte". Le tomó un segundo a Haruka recordar lo que habían estado hablando. «De acuerdo-dijo ella-. "Es por eso que Mina se encuentra actualmente en casa, practicando cómo desabrochar tu sostén con sus dientes."

Michiru se echó a reír. "Ella no lo está haciendo."

"Ella podría estarlo haciendo."

Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka. "Aquí, yo te mostraré", dijo, y llevó a Haruka de vuelta al mostrador.

"Cómo desenganchar el sujetador con los dientes?"

Michiru se volvió hacia ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. Haruka podría jurar que la actriz se sonrojaba. En lugar de responder, ella acarició el taburete y le dijo: "Siéntate".

Haruka tiró de él más cerca y obedeció. "Qué estamos haciendo?"

"Yo voy a mostrarte lo que puedes esperar mañana para que no te preocupes tanto. Haz de cuenta que estamos en un bar."

Haruka se sentó y respiró hondo. Hizo todo lo posible para recordar la última barra en la que estuvo. Trató de visualizar los estantes de botellas donde estaban el horno y el microondas, trató de ver todo en una sombra tenue de la luz. Pero la imagen se desvaneció con rapidez y estaba de vuelta en el apartamento de Michiru, mirando los aparatos brillar. No obstante, dijo: Está bien".

-Muy bien, ahora pretende que piensas que soy sexy".

Haruka sonrió. "No estoy segura de que mi imaginación se extienda tan lejos."

-Bueno, entonces me conformo con no ser repulsiva". Dijo Michiru y luego se apoyó en el mostrador de mármol" Y ahora se algo coqueta."

"Um". Haruka intento pensar en algo que decir, pero se quedó en blanco. No podía recordar alguna vez coquetear a nadie en su vida. Así que, fue con: "Vienes aquí a menudo?"

"Esa es tu mejor frase de enganche?"

"Sí", dijo Haruka en serio "No es eso suficiente para hacer que quieras ir conmigo a la cama?"

Michiru sonrió y se acercó. Ella pareció vacilar antes de decir: "Quieres venir a California la semana que viene conmigo?"

La pregunta se sentía fuera de lugar en el contexto del momento. "Es eso parte de la actuación?"

"No, lo siento, yo no sabía cómo sacarlo a colación." Michiru parecía tímida y avergonzada de una manera que Haruka nunca había visto antes. "Tengo que volver a casa la próxima semana por unos días y yo estaba pensando... bueno, tenía esperanzas... de que consideres ir conmigo?" La palabra casa molestaba a Haruka. Era un recordatorio incómodo de toda la incertidumbre. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Ella se volvió a la pregunta, y trató de darle sentido. "Sé que tienes la escuela y todo", continuo la peliazul. Y que tal vez sea demasiado pronto..."

Haruka la miró con curiosidad, sorprendida por el hecho de que Michiru estaba nerviosa y muy cerca de balbucear.

"Crees que es demasiado pronto? " –Dijo Haruka divertida ante la nerviosa Michiru

"¡No! Quiero decir, tal vez? "Ella vaciló y dijo: "Demasiado pronto para qué, exactamente? "

-No lo sé. Tú lo mencionaste. " -Replico la rubia

"Oh. Yo lo hice. Supongo que... demasiado pronto para subirte a un avión conmigo y viajar por todo el país? Quiero decir, no preguntaría, si yo pensara que era... pero si tú piensa que es..."

"Yo no lo hago", dijo Haruka, porque no tenía, y realmente, la idea de hacer nada en absoluto con Michiru siempre fue muy atractiva. "Me encantaría ir."

"En serio?"

"Claro que sí." Haruka sonrió ante la sorpresa en el rostro de Michiru. "Quiero decir, que tendría que consultar con mis profesores y también ver si no es demasiado tarde para conseguir un buen precio de un billete de avión."

Michiru parecía confundida, pero luego sonrió. "Oh, no, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy alquilando un jet privado. "dijo la peliazul

"jet privado" de la misma manera que alguien podría haber dicho «cortadora de césped, con una especie de indiferencia casual. De pronto, a Haruka se le ocurrió que estaba en una relación con alguien para quien el dinero no era objeto de importancia. Se había olvidado de esto, de alguna manera, o tal vez había hecho un buen trabajo en ignorarlo.

"Haru? La voz de Michiru irrumpió a través de sus pensamientos, seria y preocupada, y Haruka la miró.

"No puedes pagar por todo", dijo en respuesta. "Quiero decir, no puedo competir con un viaje a California, pero no quiero que las cosas sean así... tu pagando por todo." Si Michiru se sorprendió, no lo demostró.

-"Está bien"-aceptó ella. Miró hacia la ventana, pensativa, y luego a Haruka. –"Bueno, vamos a necesitar alimentos cuando lleguemos allí." –dijo Michiru

"Está bien", dijo Haruka, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Alimentos podría hacerlos. "Trato". Ella estrechó la mano de Michiru, en su mayoría porque quería tocarla. Pasó su dedo por la palma. "Entonces, dónde estábamos?"

En lugar de contestar, Michiru se inclinó y la besó, haciendo difícil si no imposible, recordar cosas como la desaprobación de los padres y los problemas de dinero, así como el hecho de que la relación podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Haruka estaba segura de que el mundo podría terminar a su alrededor y ella ni le prestaría atención ni previo aviso, debido a que los labios Michiru eran demasiado suaves, y cada vez que la atraía hacia sí hacia el besó más profundo, toda la sangre en el cerebro de Haruka acudía en otras partes de su cuerpo, por lo que era imposible pensar en absoluto.

El horno sonó, y podría haber sido la primera vez o la octava vez, Haruka no podía estar segura.

Se separo a regañadientes y le dijo: "Mejor que no beses así a Mina mañana".

Michiru sonrió y la besó de nuevo, y el horno quedo más que olvidado.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

**Estas mujeres derraman miel... XD**


	48. Chapter 48 El Beso y la Verdad de Haruka

**Capítulo 48**

**"El beso y la verdad de Haruka"**

* * *

><p>Haruka estaba impaciente en el camerino de Mina, o lo que Mina llamaba su camerino, pero para Haruka se sentía más a como el armario de un conserje. Reacción diplomática de Haruka "acogedor" había sido, y podría haber sido bastante cierto si no fuera por la ropa al azar y las perchas esparcidas por el suelo, o el extraño olor que emanaba de una bolsa misteriosa en la esquina. Es un espacio compartido, Mina explicó, como si eso, de por sí, fuera un gran problema.<p>

"Te mueves en el mundo", continuó Mina, con total naturalidad. "El camerino de Michiru es enorme. Lo miré el otro día. Enorme. Tiene prácticamente como una sala de estar en él. Un día, uno así será mío".

Haruka sólo se limito a asentir en silencio, deseando que Michiru cayera por ahí. Si hubiera tal cosa como retirarse en compañía de otra persona, entonces eso es lo que Haruka deseaba hacer Se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa.

"Entonces", dijo Mina, buscando en la bolsa pequeña en su regazo. "Necesito tu opinión sobre algo."

Eh?

"Qué sabor de brillo labial crees que a Michiru le guste más?" Mina levantó varios tubos de colores. "Tengo cereza, mango, naranja, fresa, manzana"

"Manzana", dijo Haruka automáticamente.

Mina se volvió hacia ella. Sí? "

Haruka quería patearse a sí misma. Qué estaba haciendo tratando de ayudar a Mina a seleccionar el brillo de labios con el sabor correcto? "O... de fresa."

"No eres de ayuda". Mina arrojó los tubos de nuevo en la bolsa y se sentó en la silla. Sólo había una silla en la sala, ya que sólo una silla encajaba allí. Habían acordado turnarse. "Estar esperando ha de ser la parte más molesta de la filmación." Suspiró y luego se iluminó. "Así que, no vas a decirme acerca de tu amante misteriosa todavía?"

"Esta noche," Haruka prometió.

"¿Por qué no ahora? Eres tan exasperante con este tema. Puedo al menos, hacer preguntas? "

"Claro, ¿por qué no." Haruka estaba feliz basta con hablar de Michiru, aunque sea indirectamente.

"Cómo es ella en la cama?"

Fue totalmente sorprendente que Mina comience con una pregunta como esa, y Haruka se ruborizó. "Yo no lo sé... todavía."

"Oh, no, no", dijo Mina, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No han dormido juntas todavía? Por qué en el mundo no lo han hecho? "

Por qué en el mundo no lo habían hecho. La rubia no sabía las razones de Michiru, ni si siquiera sabía si Michiru tenía algunas razones. La actriz siempre parecía contenta de dejar que ella marcara el ritmo. "No estoy lista", es lo que le dijo a Mina, y que era realmente la verdad de fondo, en lo que se refiere a ella. Quería hablar con alguien acerca de todo esto primero. Necesitaba divulgar todos los detalles de los últimos meses y ordenar a través de todas las piezas. Necesitaba que Mina la perdonara por haberla mentido, la abrazara y le dijera que enamorarse de una estrella de cine encerrado en realidad era una buena cosa. No sabía por qué, pero consideró importante no tener todos estos secretos que pesaban sobre ella.

Mina parecía que quería protestar contra la noción misma de no estar lista para el sexo, pero Haruka se libró de ello por un golpe en la puerta. "¡Adelante!"

La puerta se abrió y apareció Ami, y Haruka no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás para ver si Michiru estaba cerca.

"Hey, yo estaba buscando a Marshall, lo has visto?" Ami dirigía la pregunta a Mina, pero miró curiosamente a Haruka.

Fue entonces que Haruka noto de que Ami tenía un pedazo de papel en la mano y que estaba instando a la rubia que lo tomara con discreción.

"No, él vino por aquí antes para asegurarse de que yo estaba aquí, pero no lo he visto desde entonces." Haruka hizo un agarre rápido del papel cuando estaba segura de que Mina no estaba mirando. No podía imaginar lo que estaba escrito en él, pero tenía una buena sensación de que sabía de quién era.

"Bien, bien, si lo ves, dile que estoy buscándolo, y que aún me debe veinte dólares."

"Lo haré".

Ami sonrió en dirección a Haruka y salió.

La rubia luchó contra el impulso de abrir la nota en ese mismo momento y en su lugar le preguntó: "¿Quién es Marshall?"

"A.D. El segundo"

Haruka asintió con la cabeza como si eso significaba algo para ella.

"Es tu turno para sentarse en la silla mágica", anunció Mina, de pie. "Me voy a la habitación de las actrices". Vuelvo en un segundo. "

Haruka estaba inmensamente satisfecha por el momento de Mina. Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de desplegar el papel. Decía, simplemente: "Te extraño", y había un dibujo indescifrable vagamente parecido a un pollo. O un perro. Haruka sonrió y se quedó mirando estúpidamente las palabras. Buscó su teléfono. Como no tenía a nadie quien actuara como su mensajero, tendría que enviar un mensaje de texto.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

* * *

><p>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<p>

"... Este maravilloso invento, conocido por algunos como" celular ", ahora viene con un servicio fascinante de la élite tecnológica, como llamar "enviar mensajes de texto." Estos mensajes de texto de piedra y metal atraviesan, montañas alza e instantáneamente aparecen en la pantalla del dispositivo receptor, eliminando así la necesidad de herramientas antiguas, como la pluma y el papel. "

Las burlas de Darien sólo servían para hacer sonreír a Michiru. "¿Crees que fue torpe?"

"si creo que haya sido torpe?" Darien preguntó. -Sí. Pero, probablemente creerá que eres adorable por el dibujo de la... um... la oveja."

"Conejo".

"No tienes idea de cómo se ve un conejo, verdad?" Él se recostó en los cojines del sofá y se cruzó de brazos, mirando pensativo. "Te ves diferente".

Michieu alzó las cejas. "Diferente cómo?"

La estudió, sus ojos azules se redujeron en la concentración. Luego sonrió. "Feliz".

Ella sonrió. Feliz, sí. Era sin duda eso. Pensar en Haruka la hacía sentirse más liviana, más brillante, entusiasmada con nada y con todo. Cada momento lo sentía como rebosante de posibilidades. Es una tontería, lo sabía, y probablemente ingenuo dejar ver sólo el lado positivo de las cosas. Había problemas de todo esto otro, más oscuros, más serios sobrevolando la zona, pero era difícil prestarles atención. No quería pensar en el lo que pasaría. Estaba cansada de sentir miedo. Haruka era de ella y quería aferrarse a eso durante el tiempo que durara.

Ami entró en la habitación, y el ritmo cardíaco de Michiru se acelero. A pesar de su optimismo, que se basaba, principalmente, en la certeza de sus propios sentimientos, aún quedaba un rastro de duda que surgía de su frustrante incapacidad de leer la mente de Haruka. Se sentía con miedo por la nota que había enviado a Haruka, había sido muy débil y la rubia, en este mismo momento, reconsideraba sus sentimientos acerca de Michiru. Sintiéndose ansiosa, dijo, "Bueno?"

Pero Ami estaba en el proceso de saltar por encima de Darien para llegar al otro lado de la cama. Un movimiento que Michiru encontró poco práctico, ya no había mucho espacio para caminar alrededor de Ami. Darien había levantado la pierna para bloquearla a ella y Ami prácticamente estaba tirada sobre él, con las piernas aterrizando en su estómago. Darien gritó sonando algo dramático, Ami se rió, y el sonido fue amortiguado por cojines.

Michiru brevemente se preguntó si estaban de nuevo juntos. Ami se giro de modo que quedo en el sofá. Sus piernas estaban todavía en Darien. Miró a la aguamarina, como si recordara que ella estaba allí. "Tu nota fue entregada con éxito, Romeo. En realidad, fue bastante divertido. Como estar de regreso en la escuela secundaria. "

Michiru se estremeció ante esto, tenía la esperanza de que Haruka no haya pensado que era infantil. Comenzó a preguntar si Haruka había dicho algo, dado alguna indicación en cuanto a sus sentimientos sobre la situación, pero su teléfono la interrumpió. Lo buscó y vio que había un mensaje de la rubia. Decía: "Gracias por el dibujo de la inserción (lo que fuera que sea que fuera). Estuvo realmente bueno! Pensé que también deberías saber que me muero por besarte."

"Está ruborizada?" Darien preguntó.

"Ella lo está", dijo Ami. "Que linda".

"Amor de adolecentes". Dijo otra vez Darien

Michiru leyó el mensaje y puso el teléfono a la distancia. Ella sonreía. A sus amigos, les dijo, "Cállense".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ <strong>

Haruka caminaba junto a una chica rubia del equipo de la película que se presentó como Cylon. "Ese no es mi verdadero nombre, obviamente, pero el apodo es una larga historia. Quieres oírla? "La niña no espero la respuesta antes de lanzarse en una complicada historia inconexa sobre Battlestar Galactica y una tostadora. La rubia tuvo problemas para seguir la historia, así que solo se calló y se echó a reír cuando lo sentía oportuno.

Mientras escuchaba, miró a su alrededor en busca de Michiru, pero no la vio entre la gente caminando. Centró su atención en la actividad a su alrededor, observando a los miembros del equipo, ya que se movían, reordenando las luces y gritándose los unos a los otros. Podía ver la barra que Michiru la había tratado de hacer visualizar la noche anterior. Se veía sorprendentemente extraña en el centro de la sala, con dos paredes que faltan y la gente caminando a través de ella, arrastrando los cables, cambiando las sillas alrededor. Vio a alguien sentada en una de las mesas, y se dio cuenta que era Naomi.

La rubia se había olvidado de Naomi, o por lo menos olvidado de los sentimientos de celos que Naomi despertaba en ella. De repente se le ocurrió que no tenía idea de dónde estaban las cosas entre la directora y Michiru. Ella sintió una punzada de miedo. Estaba tan aliviada de que la peliazul y Naomi no habían dormido juntas que había asumido automáticamente que significaba Michiru no estaba interesada. Pero habían estado en una cita. Habían estado en una cita y luego la rubia se le había arrojado a Michiru. Y ahora qué?

Cylon la llevó a una fila de sillas que habían sido colocadas cerca de las cámaras y entregó a Haruka un auricular. Luego se detuvo. "Así que eres amiga de Mynn?"

Haruka miró, decidiendo hacer caso omiso de sus preocupaciones por el momento. Te refieres a Mina?

"Correcto, lo siento. Obviamente, yo no la conozco muy bien. "Miró a su alrededor y luego se inclinó más cerca. Has conocido a Michiru Kaioh? "

La forma en que dijo el nombre de Michiru sobresaltó Haruka momentáneamente, recordándole que Michiru, su Michiru, en realidad no era suya en absoluto, sino más bien alguien que pertenecía al reino de lo adorado y admirado, un lugar donde ella no existía. En lugar de contestar, le preguntó: "Y tú?"

Cylon parecía haber estado esperando la pregunta. Ella sonrió. "Le he traído el café antes y ella dijo que le encantaba cuando le llevaba el café. No dijo por qué, pero sé que es porque ninguno de los otros asistentes ponen siempre suficiente azúcar. "Bajó la voz. "Su novio es tan sexy. Lo has visto? "

Haruka sólo asintió con la cabeza, le resultaba extraño, este otro mundo entero de Michiru del que ella no era parte. Se sentía desplazada en el mismo. En este momento, fácilmente podía creer que lo había imaginado todo, que Michiru no era más que una extraña, una víctima de una fantasía elaborada. Lanzo el pensamiento a la distancia y, por el bien de decir algo, dijo, "Sí, es sexy".

"¿Quién es sexy?"

Haruka volvió la cabeza para encontrar que Ami se acercaba a ellas y la miraba con curiosidad. De inmediato se sintió avergonzada.

"Darien Chiva", dijo Cylon fácilmente. "Pero supongo que lo sabes." Se rió, como si ella no encontraba la conversación incómoda. "Debo volver al trabajo. Encantado de conocerte, Harum. "

Haruka comenzó a corregir, pero ella decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Además, estaba ansiosa por dar marcha atrás en su anterior comentario. Cuando Ami se sentó junto a ella, dijo, "Yo no creo realmente que Darien sea sexy".

"No?"

Haruka saltó ante el sonido de una voz masculina. Oh, Dios. Darien había llegado por detrás, y ahora tenía ceño fruncido. Ella estaba avergonzada. "No! Si eres sexy! Sólo quise decir... yo estaba solo ..." No tenía idea de cómo terminar la frase.

"... Tratando de negar tu enorme atracción por mí?" Él sonrió. "Entiendo. Soy difícil de resistir. "

Estaba burlándose de ella, ofreciéndole una salida a la situación embarazosa, y Haruka estaba agradecida. Le tomó la señal y suspiró. "Supongo que tendré que aprender a contenerme de alguna manera a mí misma."

Se inclinó y le susurró: "Bueno, porque de otro modo Michiru me va a matar". Guiñó un ojo y se alejó para poder tomar asiento al lado de Ami.

Haruka se echó a reír, en su mayoría por reflejo. Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir otra cosa. No estaba preparada para lo bueno que se sentía saber su relación con Michiru reconocida. Las palabras de Darien la hicieron sentir que podía respirar.

Ami se inclinó y dijo en voz baja, "Estamos muy contentos por ustedes dos."

"Lo que significa que estamos aliviados de que ya sabes por fin pueda dejar de suspirar por ti, estaba haciendo el viejo ridículo." Darien sonrió.

Haruka no estaba segura de qué hacer con eso. "suspirar? Yo fui la que me tiré sobre ella. "

Darien estaba inclinado sobre el brazo de la silla, casi cayendo en el regazo de Ami. "¿De veras? Cuéntanos más sobre eso".

Ami le golpeó en la cabeza. "Lo que quiero decir es que estamos contentos de que todo haya salido bien."

Darien se frotó la cabeza y frunció el ceño ante Ami. "Eso no es así..."

Haruka se perdió el resto de su condena, totalmente distraída por el hecho de que Michiru apareció caminando ante su vista. Se quedó sin aliento al verla. Alrededor de la actriz había como cuatro personas que caminaban junto a ella, pero era imposible mirar a nadie más. La rubia no había pensado preguntarse qué Michiru podría usar durante la escena, y nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría tan bien vestida. Su vestido era largo, negro y sin respaldo, con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Tenía el cabello suelto, sedoso y muy recto, cayendo sobre parte de su rostro. Haruka la miraba a la distancia y luego sus miradas se cruzaron.

Michiru le sonrió, suave y brevemente, antes de volver su atención a la gente a su alrededor.

Haruka dejo escapar su aliento y corrió el riesgo de echar un vistazo a Naomi, esperando encontrar a la directora mirando lascivamente a su novia. Pero Naomi no estaba mirándola y Haruka se relajó ligeramente, pensando que debía dejar de enloquecer.

"El Che Guevara no era cubano, idiota. Él era argentino".

La declaración sacó a Haruka de nuevo a la conversación entre Ami y Darien.

Darien tenía el ceño fruncido. "Estás segura? Pensé que sólo murió en la Argentina? "

"Bolivia", dijo Haruka, por ninguna razón en particular, ya que no tenía idea de por qué estaban discutiendo sobre el Che Guevara. "Murió en Bolivia".

"Sí, gracias!" dijo Ami, sonriéndole a Haruka. Para Darien, dijo, "Tal vez deberías tratar de leer algo distinto a Playboy de vez en cuando".

Darien hizo un gesto con la mano con desdén. "Cuál es la gracia?" Haruka sonrió y movió la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a Michiru. La vio en los Bancos y se sorprendió al encontrar que Mina estaba con ella. Ya Mina, vestida y en el set, Haruka quedo sorprendida. Todo este tiempo, no había realmente caído en la cuenta de que: Mina estaba en esta película. Mina estaba en realidad en una película. Todo este tiempo, se había dado sin pensar en absoluto en los sentimientos de Mina. Aquí era, la gran ocasión de su mejor amiga, y todo lo que la rubia podría pensar era quejarse de un beso estúpido. Suspiró, sintiéndose horrible. Había estado actuando como una idiota egoísta.

Vio a Mina, con la esperanza de que la miraría. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Haruka le sonrió alegremente, esperando que ella viera a la vez que estaba orgullosa y la apoyaba, porque ella lo hacía. Y tenía por objeto mejorar su demostración de eso.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Michiru se sentó en uno de los taburetes en el bar de imitación, esperando y observando como otras personas trabajaban a su alrededor. A menudo, ella había mirado hacia Haruka, no podía dejar de hacerlo, pero sintiendo un conflicto en el momento. Toda la mañana se había tratado de convencerse de que, que la rubia esté allí era lo mejor. Necesitaba saber si Haruka podría manejar esta parte de su vida. En concreto, lo que necesitaba saber es si este tenía el potencial para convertirse en un problema entre ellas.

Al mismo tiempo, temía la respuesta. Ella no sabía qué hacer si Haruka no podía ocuparse de verla besando a otras, y si tal vez después de hoy no sería capaz de hacerle frente al ver su beso con Mina.

Suspiró como su mirada se posaba en su co-estrella. Al verla, Michiru se deprimió, recordando la vacilación de Haruka en decirle a Mina. Hacía que Michiru tuviera ganas de llorar, pensando de nuevo en ello. Haruka una vez le dijo que ella nunca le diría a nadie. Ni siquiera a Mina, le había dicho, y Michiru había sido enteramente demasiado abrumada de que la rubia fue incluso a hablar con ella para pensar claramente sobre lo que significaba. Reconoció, también, que había sido muy egoísta, preocupándose por su carrera, y también envuelta en su auto-compasión, a pensar en las cosas como causa y efecto.

Mina se sentó a su lado de repente, y Michiru apago su torrente de pensamientos y forzó una sonrisa. "Hola, Mina Aino", dijo, amablemente. Ella había escuchado a Mina decirle a alguien que es extraño cuando las celebridades eran llamadas solo por su primer nombre.

Mina se rió y dijo: "Hola, Michiru Kaioh." Parecía como si le iba a decir más, pero Naomi interrumpió.

Michiru miró brevemente a Haruka, deseando poder enviar sus mensajes telepáticos porque sí. Esperanzada de que su mirada sea suficiente para que Haruka sepa que estaba pensando en ella, Michiru volvió su atención sobre la directora. Aquí vamos.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Estar viendo a Michiru besar a Mina era cada pedacito del infierno emocional que Haruka había previsto. Por lo menos, en un principio. Viendo a Michiru y Mina coquetear había sido incómodo, era una especie de Dios-sácame-fuera-de-aquí. El beso había sido peor.

No había manera de verlas y no pensar que era real. Si esto hubiera sido un mal sueño, sería del tipo que se extendía hasta el día de vigilia, sus emociones persistentes sustituyeron todo pensamiento racional. Cuando Naomi gritó: "¡Corten!" Haruka había agradecido.

Había respirado, agradable y lentamente, se recompuso. Después del shock inicial de todo desapareció, empezó a relajarse. El día cayó en el ritmo de las instrucciones de la directora, y después de un tiempo, La rubia comenzó a notar las otras cosas: los extras que caminaban alrededor de la barra, el camarero que servía las bebidas. De vez en cuando, algo inesperado que podría suceder: como Mina tropezando con una línea y todos riendo, o alguien que dejaba caer accidentalmente un vaso. Fueron estos los momentos que ayudaron a romper la ilusión, los tiempos en que Haruka entendió lo que la aguamarina quiso decir que no es real. Sin embargo, los besos, pues había muchas versiones, eran difíciles de ver. Incluso si no fuera real, no eran lo suficientemente falsos, como para no ser despreciados por el corazón de Haruka.

Era imposible no preguntarse si Michiru disfrutó besar a Mina, o peor aún, si la actriz pensaba que Mina besaba mejor. Y no era difícil estar enojada con Mina, sin alguna razon, sintiéndose triunfante por el hecho de estar besando a Michiru Kaioh donde todo el mundo podía ver.

La odiaba, brevemente, pero con fuerza, por llegar a hacer algo que ella nunca llegaría a hacer, besar a Michiru con orgullo y en público sin temor a ser condenada. Pero luego la voz de Naomi interrumpía el momento y Haruka podía ver el cambio, primero en Michiru, a continuación, en Mina, el cambio casi imperceptible en el lenguaje corporal que significaba que estaban cada una volviendo a ser ellas mismos.

La ayudó, ya esta. La ayudó a recordar a Haruka que no era Michiru la que besaba a Mina o Mina a Michiru, que sólo estaban actuando. No cambiaría la forma en que sentía cuando observaba el beso, pero ayudó a calmar las emociones negativas. Eventualmente, Naomi lo califico como un buen día y el ruido estalló en el equipo salto de nuevo a la acción.

"Entonces, qué te pareció?" Haruka fue sorprendida por la voz. Volvió la cabeza para encontrar que Naomi la miraba, sonriendo con su ocasional, sonrisa amistosa. Haruka se vio obligada a recordar que no le gustaba en realidad la directora.

"Fue... interesante." Ella no podía pensar en otra manera de describirlo. Sobre todo, se había encontrado complicada y agotada emocionalmente. Pero no podía muy bien decir eso. No podía muy bien salir en algo como "interesante", tampoco. "Quiero decir, fue muy divertido. Me alegro de haber venido."Eso no fue mejor, pero había que hacerlo..

"Bien", dijo Naomi, que sonaba bastante contenta con esta respuesta. Y luego se disculpó y se excusó mientras que alguien se acerco a hablar con ella. Haruka estaba agradecida por el breve intercambio, ya que no estaba de humor para torpes chit-chat. A su lado, Ami se estiró y bostezó.

"Entonces, vas a venir con nosotros a Los Ángeles?" Preguntó Darien. Ahora estaba de pie y le tomó a Haruka un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose a ella.

"Creo que sí,", dijo Haruka, sintiéndose un poco tímida y cohibida. Hasta ahora, su tiempo con Michiru había sido simplemente eso: su tiempo con Michiru. Pero ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Ami y Darien venían con el paquete. "Bueno, yo quiero. Todavía tengo que consultar con mis profesores. "Aunque, Haruka sabía que acabaría simplemente enviando un correo electrónico diciendo que había ido en busca de la pasión, por consejo de la Dra. Wilson. Si tuviera problemas con la materia podría llevarlo con ella.

"Vamos a hacerte compañía mientras que Michiru está en sus reuniones", dijo Ami. "Tenemos la intención de invitarte con frecuencia a pasar tiempo con nosotros," dijo Darien. "Y la piscina de Michiru."

Haruka se rio de esto y trató de pensar en algo ingenioso para responder. Se sentía tímida alrededor de ellos; Darien especialmente. A los ojos del mundo, era el recientemente antiguo y recién robado nuevo novio de Michiru, y esto era algo con lo que La rubia no estaba segura de qué hacer. Ambos estaban a gusto con su papel asignado en la vida de Michiru y Haruka estaba todavía tratando de averiguar cómo encajar. Tal vez el viaje a California le ayudaría, o tal vez sólo serviría para alejarla más.

Buscó a Michiru, con la esperanza de echarle un vistazo, necesitaba la tranquilidad que sólo traía su sonrisa. Pero ella se había ido. Cylon apareció de repente, prácticamente saltando sobre sus pies. Era de alrededor de la edad de ella, de veintiún años, quizá veintidós años, de ojos azules y esbelta. Cuando vio a Darien sonrió y comenzó a girar con un dedo a través de su pelo lacio, rubio. "Hola, Darien," dijo alegremente.

"¿Qué fue eso, mirando a tu novia hacerlo con una chica?" Ella arrugó la nariz de una manera que Haruka quería darle puñetazos. La rubia se sorprendió cuando sintió a Ami deslizar su brazo a través de ella. "Yo me encargaré de Haru, mientras que ustedes dos charlan", dijo Ami, tirando a la Haruka lejos de la conversación.

"Gracias", dijo Haruka, tentativamente. Ella no estaba del todo segura de que había leído correctamente la situación, pero se sentía rescatada.

"Un placer", dijo Ami, y soltó su brazo. "Estoy segura de que nada de esto ha sido divertido." Se alejó de la serie y se dirigió de nuevo hacia los camerinos.

"No," admitió, después de un momento. "Pero supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a ello."

Ami parecía que quería decir más, pero permaneció en silencio. El corredor que atravesó estaba lleno de gente y Haruka entendió que todo lo que Ami quería decir no se podía decir en ese momento.

"Espero poder salir con más", dijo, cuando llegaron al vestuario de Mina.

"Yo también", dijo Haruka, es decir. Expresó su reconocimiento del intento de Ami para que se sienta bienvenida.

"Me voy a encontrar con Michiru. Nos vemos más tarde".

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y la vio marcharse, a continuación, giro la manivela de la puerta y entró. Esperaba que el vestuario este vacío, como Mina le hubiera advertido que no podría estar de regreso de inmediato. Así, que se sorprendió al descubrir que la silla estaba ocupada. Ella estaba aún más sorprendida al encontrar a Michiru pacientemente sentada allí.

Al verla, Haruka rápidamente cerró la puerta. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?" estaba de repente preocupada por Michiru; miedo de que alguien la pueda coger allí. La aguamarina la miro con los ojos azules de costumbre, apenas esbozadas en el forro negro.

"Esperándote", dijo, casi sonriendo, pero no del todo. "Dónde está Mina?"

"La última vez que la vi que estaba coqueteando con una de las AD."

Entonces, eso significaba que no había tiempo. Examinó brevemente el bloqueo de la puerta, pero decidió que encerrarse en una habitación con Michiru sólo despertaría sospechas de cualquier persona que entrase. Atravesó el pequeño espacio entre ellas, sintiendo una sensación de determinación. La silla era lo suficientemente alta que Haruka no tuviera necesidad de agacharse para besarla. Sentía a Michiru relajarse tocando sus labios, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración en espera. Tal vez ambas lo hacían. Sensaciones familiares, se difundían a través de su cuerpo cuando los brazos la peliazul se envolvían alrededor de su cintura. Apartó todos los pensamientos de Mina, la película, todos los estúpidos pensamientos, y los celos sin sentido. Haruka esperaba que el beso dure sólo unos segundos, plenamente consciente de que en cualquier momento podría alguien irrumpir por la puerta y atraparlas. Había esperado que el beso de Michiru sea prudente, del tipo que pueda ser fácil de ocultar y finalizar en caso de que alguien entrara.

Pero Michiru no parecía en absoluto preocupada por la puerta. Cuando finalmente se apartó, Haruka sonrió. Sus labios temblaban con sabor a menta. "¿Te lavaste los dientes antes de venir aquí?"

"Sí," dijo Michiru, y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Yo soy compulsiva en ese tipo de cosas." Después de un segundo le preguntó, "Estuvo bien el día de hoy?"

Haruka se retiro de los brazos de Michiru, con suavidad. Ella no quería parecer molesta, pero estaba nerviosa por la puerta. "Estuvo bien como podría ser, supongo."

Michiru parecía que no sabía qué hacer con eso. "Yo estaba preocupada."

Haruka se sorprendió. "Sobre qué?"

"sobre ti".

"Yo no voy a romper contigo", dijo Haruka, decidiéndose a no parecer débil. Lo último que quería era que Michiru se preocupase por estas cosas. Sólo porque no le gustaba verla besarse con otras personas no significaba que no podía manejarlo. "Es como cuando tengo que pintar modelos desnudas. ¿Te hace feliz la idea de que este viendo gente desnuda todo el día? "

Michiru parecía más divertida que cualquier otra cosa. "Eso no es lo mismo".

"Bueno, a veces hago sesiones privadas, en mi dormitorio." Esto era una mentira flagrante, pero Haruka vio el destello de la incertidumbre en los ojos de Michiru y eso era suficiente. Ella se rió. "Mira, no te gustaría eso".

"No, no me gustaría." Michiru la miró con curiosidad.

"Pero no haces eso con estas modelos desnudas, verdad?"

"Sólo con las sexys".

Michiru sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió. Miró a la puerta, luego a Haruka. "Le dirás a Mina acerca de nosotras pronto?"

"Esta noche, ojalá".

Michiru asintió. "Bueno, me alegro. Me estaba preguntando... bueno, tendría que consultarlo con Naomi, pero... ¿te gustaría que viniera a California con nosotros? "

Haruka no esperaba esa pregunta y por eso no tenía una respuesta inmediata. Sobre todo, ella estaba confundida. "Por qué?"

"Yo estaba pensando que sería bueno para nuestros amigos conocerse", dijo Michiru. "Y Mark va."

Esto era nuevo para Haruka. "Mark va a ir?"

"Bueno, sí," dijo Michiru. "Él comienza el lunes."

"Bien." Haruka no estaba segura de por qué había pensado que este viaje a California significaba que ella y Michiru tendrían tiempo a solas. "Es demasiado que vaya William?

" Tu hermano? ¿Quieres que vaya? "

"¿Puedes encajar a todas estas personas en su casa?" Haruka se sentía sobre todo molesta. Se sentía mal por sentirse molesta, pero el sentimiento seguía allí.

Michiru sonrió, entretenida por la conversación. "Si eso es lo que quieres. Sin embargo, pensaba que Mina podía quedarse con Ami y Mark con Darien. "

"Oh", dijo Haruka, sintiéndose aliviada. "Es decir, a menos que no quieras estar sola en casa conmigo? Prometo no aprovecharme de ti."

Haruka sonrió. "Yo no quiero que me prometas eso". Antes de que Michiru pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta y entró Mina. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio a Michiru.

"Hola, Mina Aino," dijo Michiru, sonriendo, sonando casual y relajada. "Vine a ver si las dos desean un viaje de regreso a la ciudad."

Haruka miró a Michiru, preguntándose si se le había ocurrido eso ahí o si había venido preparada con esa explicación. Mina encubrió su sorpresa con una mirada indiferente.

"Sí, gracias." Miró a Haruka. "Quiero decir, verdad?"

"Claro", dijo Haruka.

"Grandioso", dijo Michiru, y se levantó. "Entonces me voy a cambiar. Nos vemos en un rato! ".

Mina se trasladó para dejar pasar a Michiru. Cuando se cerró la puerta, se volvió a Haruka. "Eso acaba de suceder?"

Haruka tuvo una ingestión, pensando que ahora era probablemente un buen momento para comenzar sus confesiones. "Qué piensas de la escena?" Mina comenzó a excavar a través de su bolsa para cambiarse de ropa.

"Estuvo realmente grandioso," dijo Haruka. "Estuviste impresionante".

"Sí? Esta mañana parecía como si estuviera arrastrándote hasta tu muerte. "

Haruka hizo una mueca. "Lo siento".

"Quiero decir, tienes a esa mujer misteriosa nueva y, probablemente, quieres pasar tiempo con ella o lo que sea, pero unas horas conmigo no te van a matar".

"Mina, tengo que decirte algo", Haruka comenzó, pensando que ahora entendía perfectamente cómo se había sentido Mihciru sobre decir la verdad. "En realidad, algunas pequeñas cosas".

"Mmm?"

"Pero tienes que jurar dos cosas antes de que yo te diga."

Mina estaba, con su ropa en la mano. Parecía distraída, mirando alrededor buscando algo. "Está bien, te lo juro."  
>"No, quiero decir, tienes que jurar en serio, Mina. Al igual que, jurar por nuestra amistad. Jurar en su carrera de actor. Jurar por el café".<p>

Cualquiera que sea lo que Mina había estado buscando ahora estaba olvidado. "Esto suena serio".

"Es serio".

"¿Se trata de un político?"

"no es política..." suspiró la rubia.

"Está bien, lo primero que tienes que jurar es sobre que no le dirás a nadie. Ni un alma. Nadie."

Mina se sentó en la silla, dando a Haruka toda su atención. "Lo juro por nuestra amistad, mi carrera como actor y el café que no se lo contaré a nadie".

"Está bien", dijo Haruka, sintiéndose mejor. "La segunda cosa que tienes que jurar es que vas a creerme, a pesar de que no vas a creerme, si eso tiene sentido".

"Maldita sea Santo cielos, ¿Estás saliendo con Hillary Clinton?"

"Juralo!"

"Está bien, te juro que te creo."

Haruka respiró hondo, haciendo caso omiso del todavía persistente aroma a misterio pudriéndose en la esquina. "Es Michiru." Mina frunció el ceño, como si el nombre no tenía sentido para ella. "Kaioh."

Mina parpadeó. Una vez, dos veces... "¿Qué?"

Haruka bajó la voz, de repente paranoica sobre los espías. Debería haber esperado hasta que llegar a casa para comenzar esta conversación. Ahora estaba atascada. "Estoy saliendo con Michiru,", dijo en voz baja.

"Al igual que la Michiru que acaba de salir de aquí?"

"Sí".

"La Michiru con quien estoy en una película?"

"Sí, Mina."

Haruka se sentía impaciente, con ganas de seguir adelante con la reacción real. Mina no dijo nada durante un tiempo muy largo, y Haruka no sabía si estaba enfadada o sorprendido o, simplemente, procesando la información. Se recostó contra la pared, esperando. "Sabía que había visto esa chaqueta de mierda en algún lugar", dijo Mina finalmente. "Yo había estado devanándome los sesos durante todo este tiempo porque sabía que la había visto. Y, por supuesto, ella lo llevaba puesto en la galería esa vez. Estoy enojada como no me acordaba antes ".

"La chaqueta," Haruka dijo con incredulidad. "Estás hablándome en serio de la estúpida chaqueta?"

-"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, piensa cuánto más impresionante hubiera sido esta conversación si me hubiera figurado totalmente el misterio de la chaqueta y estaba como, 'Oh, yo estoy saliendo con Michiru Kaioh y yo estaba como,' Ya lo sé, »o tu sabes, algo mejor que eso. Soy un desastre en el diálogo. Pero, algo así. Tú serías como, Sabes? "Y yo sería como,' Yo pensé que lo era... la chaqueta me mostró el camino.'"

"Realmente apestas haciendo diálogos".

Mina se volvió hacia ella. "Tú estás saliendo con Michiru Kaioh."

Haruka se mordió los labios, esperando. No había sido una pregunta, por lo que no respondió. "Es por eso que no querías venir hoy? Debido a los besos?"

Haruka asintió. Mina asintió con la cabeza, también, mirando pensativa a la nada. "Entonces, supongo que no te invitare para la escena de sexo." Ella frunció el ceño. "No me odias, verdad? Por besar a tu novia yo no sabía que lo era porque no me dijiste que era tu novia? "

"Yo no te odio," dijo Haruka, sintiéndose culpable de que en el más breve de segundos ella la había odiado. O tal vez no había sido odio. Tal vez había sido otra cosa, una especie oscura de envidia. "No me odias por no haberte contado antes?"

Mina examinó la pregunta. "Yo no estoy segura. Yo no he procesado completamente esto. "Se puso de pie. "Debería cambiarme. Entonces ella dijo: "Yo no te odio, sin embargo. Nunca podría odiarte. Esto es sólo un poco... bueno... de la nada. Difícilmente se puede ver el maldito azul desde donde todo esto está de pie. Acaba de ver un punto que podría ser azul, pero probablemente no lo es. Es probablemente rojo. Me entiendes? "

"ves un punto que podría ser rojo." -Exactamente. Mina salió de la ropa que llevaba. ¿Cómo demonios empezaste a salir con Michiru Kaioh, de todos modos? Cómo una cosa así incluso sucedió?"

Haruka se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo. "Bueno, te acuerdas de mí lesbiana...?"

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>


	49. Chapter 49 Locura de Amor

**Capítulo 49**

**"Locura de amor"**

* * *

><p>Michiru levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, se alejo de las palabras en la página atraída por los gritos y las risas en el otro lado del avión. Mark y Darien estaban en pie alrededor animando mientras Mina y Haruka luchaban con el brazo. Durante unos segundos, parecía un empate. Pero entonces Haruka soltó una carcajada y llevó el brazo de Mina abajo. Más vítores siguieron, y Michiru sonrió, en silencio complacida por el resultado.<p>

Miro a la rubia por un momento más, decidió sentarse y dejar que su novia sea el centro de atención para variar un poco. Pero una parte de ella deseaba que estuvieran solas. Había sido un fin de semana largo. El rodaje se había extendido hasta tarde en la noche del domingo, y ella no había visto a Haruka después del viaje desde el estudio. Sonrió brevemente recordando la curiosidad de Mina, y sus miradas interrogatorias. Había sido un agradable, aunque algo torpe, el viaje.

Haruka le había contado todo el sábado a Mina. El domingo, Haruka le había dicho a Mark y William. Y ahora, allí estaban, todos los detalles de su relación, la verdad acerca de Michiru Kaioh, finalmente se dio a conocer.

Michiru sabía que debía sentir temor, o tal vez preocupación de que su secreto mejor guardado se esté convirtiendo rápidamente de conocimiento público. Había previsto sentir más preocupación, más pánico ante la pérdida repentina de control. Pero se sentía... tranquila; aliviada. Por primera vez desde que en privado había aceptado que nunca caería enamorada de un chico, un muchacho, un hombre, se sentía libre... Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía como que estaba haciendo algo de lo que su abuela se sentiría orgullosa.

Ami se dejó caer en el asiento junto a ella, de repente. "Te sientes anti-social?"

"No, me sentí como con ganas de leer".

"Podemos hablar de negocios por un segundo?"

Michiru deslizó un señalador entre las páginas de su libro favorito. "Qué pasa?"

"Necesito saber cuáles son tus planes".

"Mis planes?"

"Para ti y Haruka." Bajó la voz. "Creo que tenemos que sentarnos a hablar con Cynthia y esbozar un plan de acción".

Michiru frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que esta no era una conversación que quería tener. Volvió la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo inmenso, sin nubes. Sintiendo a su libertad vacilar. Después de un largo rato, dijo, "¿Sabes lo que mi abuela me dijo el día antes de morir?"

"Qué?"

"Ella me dijo que tenía que aprender a ser yo misma, independientemente de la fama."

Y tú? "

Michiru suspiró, volviéndose a Ami. –"No, porque no puedo separar las dos cosas, y parece que nadie más puede, o no estaríamos aquí pidiéndome hablar de mi vida personal con mi publicista". Miró de nuevo. "No quiero mentir acerca de quién soy."

Ami dudó, pero dijo, "Michiru, lo entiendo. Estás enamorada. Y quieres gritar desde los tejados para que el mundo pueda oír. Pero es más complicado que eso, y tú lo sabes. Olvida, por un segundo, que salir te causaría un frenesí de los medios de comunicación y potencialmente arruinaría tus posibilidades con el puente. Le dices al mundo que estás saliendo con Haruka, y la prensa no va a dejarla en paz. De verdad quieres que ella tenga que lidiar con eso al comienzo de tu relación? Han sido, que, como cuatro días desde que están juntas?"

Michiru miró a Haruka, suavizándose al verla. Más que nada, quería hacerla feliz, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, mientras viviera una mentira. Dijo a Ami, "No estoy diciendo que quiero gritar desde los tejados. Estoy diciendo que no quiero mentir más. No directamente. Cuando no puedo evitarlo. Así como, no quiero decir más que Darien es mi novio. Quiero aclarar que sólo somos amigos".

"Así que deseas reunirte con Cynthia?"

-"No, pero tu si podrías". Dijo Michiru

"Y qué le digo, exactamente?" – Pregunto Ami

-"Dile que yo no voy a bajar de plano y anunciar a la prensa que soy lesbiana. Pero que tampoco voy a ocultarlo o mentir para ocultarlo. Ya he terminado con todo eso." Michiru asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose contenta con esta afirmación.

Ami suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Simplemente no quiero que te veas tan envuelta en esta relación y que tomes decisiones que no se puedan deshacer."

"No se trata de la relación", dijo Michiru. –"No del todo. Mi abuela tenía razón. Tengo que averiguar quién soy. Tengo que averiguar quién quiero ser cuando yo ya no sea una estrella. No quiero mirar hacia atrás en mi vida y ver que yo era el tipo de persona que puso su carrera por delante de las personas que ama." Se encogió de hombros. "Y en cuanto a decisiones que no se pueden deshacer... bueno, yo soy gay. Con o sin Haruka todavía soy gay. El mundo sólo tendrá que superarlo. Estoy tan cansada de cuidar lo que otros piensan. Es agotador. Además, para eso es que he contratado gente que se preocupe por mí."

Ami miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Luego movió la cabeza en un suspiro. "Honestamente, no sé si gritarte o abrazarte. Mi lado como tu manager tiene un dolor de cabeza muy grande. Pero la parte amiga esta en realidad muy feliz de oírte hablar así. Mira, me reuniré con Cynthia. Y voy a volver con ella completamente enloquecida. Y luego... luego se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Está bien? "

"Me parece bien."

"Bien. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora? "

"Por favor".

Ami se acercó más. "Qué piensas de hacer firmar a Mina?"

"Hacer firmar a Mina para hacer qué?"

"Tu sabes, para representarla. Ella no tiene un manager o bueno no uno real. De la forma en que: si tú puedes contratar al novio del hermano de tu novia para que sea tu ayudante, entonces puedo hacer que la mejor amiga de tu novia me contrate como manager. De esa manera, cuando tú y Ami quedaran atrapadas en medio de una orgia temática del señor de los anillos y tu carrera vaya de boca en boca de todos, tendré algo donde caer de nuevo. "

Michiru se rió y dio un codazo suave Ami. "Vete".

Ami se rió y se levantó, pasando por Haruka en su camino hacia el altar. Michiru sonrió. "Hey."

La rubia sonrió y se sentó en el asiento junto a ella. "Hey." Miró después a Ami, viendo como se unió a los demás. Cuando se volvió a Michiru, se puso seria. "Todo bien?"

La pregunta era lo suficientemente vaga como para desatinar a Michiru. Por un momento, consideró las ventajas de dirigir la conversación hacia un tema más ligero. Pero al final, dijo, "¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, de que Darien no sea más mi novio?"

Haruka se rió. "Qué?"

"Le dije a Ami que no quería mentir nunca más", dijo Michiru. "Tu sabes, por mí, por ahí, en el mundo real. No asi, soltarlo todo ni nada, pero no ocultarlo, tampoco.

Tiene eso sentido? "Miró a los ojos aveñana deHaruka en la esperanza de encontrar un rastro de entendimiento.

"Más o menos." Haruka se quedó pensativa. "Es esto sobre mí? Tu sabes que lo puedo manejar, no? Si tengo que fingir que soy tu prima o algo así. "

"Pero yo no quiero que seas mi prima. Quieres ser mi prima? "

"No. Pero esto no es sobre mí. "

"Lo es, dijo Michiru, preocupada de repente que Haruka no entendía. "Es por ti, Haru. Todo lo que hagamos va a afectarte a ti. Así que necesitamos estar en la misma página. Si quieres que seamos súper cuidadosas, entonces me dices".

"Cuál es la alternativa? Vas a empezar a darme un beso en público? "

Michiru sonrió. "Yo no lo sé. Quizás. Seamos anfitrionas de una orgia temática del señor de los anillos".

"Siempre he querido a dormir con un Hobbit".

"Me temo que soy un poco alta para ser un Hobbit. Además, no tengo pelo en mis pies. "

"Bueno, mi atracción por ti va cuesta abajo rápidamente." Haruka sonrió. Ella miró a los ojos de Michiru y dijo: "Qué quieres?"

No era una pregunta simple, por lo que no tenía una respuesta simple, pero Michiru se sentía bastante seguro acerca de sus deseos. "Yo no quiero mentir más", dijo después de un momento. "Sólo quiero ser yo."

"Entonces, se tu".

"Incluso si esto nos termina exponiendo al mundo?"

-"Claro. Al menos entonces todo el mundo sabrá que eres mía y que no pueden contar contigo".

No era en absoluto lo que había esperado Michiru que Haruka dijese, y se reía, aunque una parte diferente de ella, o quizá la misma parte, tenía ganas de llorar. Se sentía abrumada, tan increíblemente aliviada y también un poco aterrorizada de todas las incógnitas y cosas irreconocibles que se avecinaban. Millas por encima del suelo se sentía suficientemente segura como para discutir las cosas que quería. Pero la realidad era mucho más complicada, y sólo podía esperar que ambas sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer frente a todo.

Ante el silencio de Michiru, Haruka pregunto: "Fue malo que diga eso"

"No", dijo Michiru, sonriendo suavemente. -Fue exactamente lo correcto. "Su corazón estalló con la necesidad de decirle que la amaba, pero se sentía como si fuese el momento equivocado. No estaba segura cual sería el momento correcto, o si era demasiado pronto para declarar sus sentimientos.

Haruka la estudio en silencio, y luego se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios. "Te preocupas demasiado."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Los Ángeles celebraba su llegada con el sol, el clima agradable, y los flashes de la cámara. Haruka no tuvo la oportunidad de ser sorprendida, como Ami y Darien rápidamente la condujeron a ella y Michiru al vehiculo que las espera. Y luego estaban fuera y lejos siguiendo del tráfico.

El conductor era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo negro con canas y los ojos marrones. Su voz era profunda y con un fuerte acento, y para los oídos de Haruka sonaba, tanto amistoso y amable. Reconoció a Michiru de inmediato, pero no dijo nada a ella directamente. Haruka le cogió mirando a la actriz en el espejo retrovisor a menudo, pero cuando hablaba, le hablaba a Haruka.

"Usted es actriz, también?", Le preguntó en un punto.

"Definitivamente no soy una actriz".

"Una modelo?"

Haruka se rió de la pregunta y le dijo que era una artista de Nueva York. En la mención de Nueva York, el hombre se animó. Tenía mucho que decir acerca de la Gran Manzana. Y la rubia se acomodó en el asiento, dejando a su voz llenar los espacios vacíos del coche.

Quería tomar la mano de Michiru, para hacer contacto. El fin de semana se había sentido largo, casi eterno, y Haruka estaba contenta de estar de nuevo en compañía de la aguamarina.

No habían tenido un momento a solas luego de los pocos minutos robados en el camerino de Mina, y la echaba de menos.

El fin de semana había sido largo, pero emocionalmente productivo. Juntas, ella y Mina se habían cernido de los detalles de su relación inesperada, y Haruka se había contentado con revivir todo, para finalmente sentir, creer y aceptar que esto verdaderamente sucedía. Que lo que había comenzado como un pedazo de carbón sobre una lámina de papel blanco maravillosa y misteriosamente la había llevado a ese momento, a este coche, a esta necesidad, ahora conocida por tocar a la mujer que amaba.

El viaje a la casa de Michiru tomó tiempo más de lo que la rubia había imaginado, pero el tiempo paso en una mancha de monólogos interiores y exteriores de las conversaciones educadas, y si Haruka era honesta, la mayoría de ellos eran pensamientos lujuriosos ocasionales protagonizados por ella y una actriz de Hollywood determinada. Y así, Haruka fue ligeramente sorprendida cuando el coche fue reduciendo la marcha. Lo que le sorprendió totalmente fue la visión de la casa frente a la que se encontraban: una moderna casa de dos pisos con vista a la playa que parecía ser salida directamente de la portada de una revista de casas de lujo. Ella parpadeó, mirando a su destino a través de las oscuras ventanas tintadas del coche.

Oyó a Michiru cambiarse a su lado y abrir la puerta, por lo que Haruka empujo su sorpresa a un lado, y salió. El viento le golpeó la cara de inmediato, se sentía mucho más fresco de lo que se había sentido fuera del aeropuerto. El aire olía como el océano y Haruka cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Michiru le sonreía.

Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces el movimiento le llamó la atención y vio al conductor yendo a dejar sus maletas en la puerta principal.

Michiru le pagó, le dio las gracias y le deseo un gran día. Y luego, finalmente, se quedaron solas. Se volvió a Haruka. "Lista?"

Ella asintió y siguió a la actriz hacia la puerta, sintiéndose muy lejos de Nueva York, de repente. Aquí era otra parte de la vida extraterrestre de Michiru Kaioh. La aguamarina abrió la puerta y al abrirla, casi tropezó con una caja de cartón en el suelo. "Que es esto..."

Haruka miró la caja y levanto las cejas en las muchas y muchas cantidades de títulos porno. "Pornografía, Michiru? He aprendido mucho de ti y aún no cruzo puerta."

Michiru empujó la caja a un lado con el pie y abrió la puerta completamente. "Es de Darien."

"Claro que lo es." Burlarse de Michiru era divertido, pero al segundo que entró, Haruka se olvidó de la caja en el suelo. Más allá de las paredes blancas del piso al techo, de pared a pared, las ventanas fueron el punto de vista más sorprendente que jamás había visto. Se acercó aún más a la casa y se quedó mirando el mar en la distancia, en la piscina que parecía desembocar en el mar. "De verdad vives aquí?" Ella se volvió al encontrar que Michiru la observaba con atención.

-"Supongo que te gusta? " dijo con esa sonrisa que a Haruka la derretia

"¿Qué si Me gusta?" la rubia casi se rió. Se había quedado impresionada por el apartamento de Nueva York, pero esto era algo completamente distinto. Esto era el paraíso. "Nunca me voy a ir de aquí."

"Eso se puede arreglar".

El comentario llamó la atención completa de Haruka, dibujo con la mirada desde el azul del horizonte y hacia el azul de los ojos de Michiru. Quería decir algo de repente, algo importante y que lo abarcaba todo, algo para expresar el aumento inexplicable de sus emociones, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la vista al mar o la promesa de lujo. Pero ella no sabía cómo pintar con las palabras, y así, en cambio, tomo la mano de Michiru y tiró de ella más, hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Sintió que se derretía al momento en que los brazos de Michiru se envolvieron alrededor de ella, haciendola sentir como en casa a pesar de estar en un entorno desconocido. Quería decir esto, también, pero sabía que iba a parecer extraño, dentro o fuera de contexto. Así que cerró su mente, distraída por la sacudida del deseo constante que siempre surgía al sentir el cuerpo de Michiru contra el suyo, su calidez y suavidad, el aroma de la fascinación que se adhería a la piel de esa mujer.

Con su mano trazó el contorno de la cintura de Michiru, la sensación de la curva de sus caderas bajo la tela de su ropa. Podía sentir la forma en que Michiru reaccionaba a su tacto, el sutil, casi imperceptible tacto, un suspiro que permitia a Haruka saber que no era la única con ganas de más.

Ella, lo sabía, una promesa de lo que vendría. Y cuando Michiru terminó el beso, ella no la detuvo. Sólo sonrió, resopló y quiso que su corazón se reduzca de nuevo a un ritmo natural.

Haruka se tomo el tiempo para mirar en el resto de su entorno, entonces. A diferencia de la vivienda en NY, la casa estaba completamente decorada con gusto en el mobiliario moderno y elegante que costaba probablemente más que su renta anual. Una fila de fotografías enmarcadas decoraban la pared de la izquierda, y se encontró con los pies moviéndose hacia ellas. La primera foto era una en blanco y negro de un bebé en brazos de una mujer mayor. Se veía como un disparo profesional y sin embargo... "Eres tú?"

Michiru se acercó a ella y le dijo: "Y mi abuela".

La nostalgia en el tono Michiru hizo que Haruka la mirara. Recordó la última vez que el tema de su abuela había llegado. La peliazul había dicho que no le gustaba hablar de ello, y ella no la había presionado, pero de repente quería saber. Quería saber todo sobre Michiru. Se volvió a la imagen, tratando de encontrar las respuestas en el silencio de la imagen. Ver a Michiru como un bebé hizo sonreír a Kris. "Eras linda."

"Si?"

"Sí, yo no sé lo que pasó. Luego" Su sonrisa se amplió, pero no miraba a Michiru. En su lugar, considero a la mujer en la foto. Era evidente que era la familia Michiru. Era evidente, también, que la mujer en la foto amaba al bebé en sus brazos. Pensó en Michiru diciendo que ella realmente no tenía más familia, y su sonrisa vaciló. "Cuál era su nombre?"

"Sarah".

"Es el nombre de mi mamá," dijo la rubia, sorprendida. "Pero todo el mundo la llama Sari." Se sintió extraña al darse cuenta de lo poco que todavía sabían acerca de la otra. Se trasladó a la siguiente foto. En esta, una mujer que se parecía asombrosamente a Michiru, se sentaba en un sillón de orejas grandes, sus rodillas hacia el pecho, la mirada fija en algo lejano e invisible.

"Esa es mi mamá", Michiru dijo en voz baja. "Autorretrato".

Haruka miró la foto de nuevo. Allí estaban las piezas ocultas de la vida Michiru, enmarcadas y dispuestas en una hilera perfecta de recuerdos capturados. La mujer en la foto podría haber sido la hermana mayor de la aguamarina. Tenían los mismos ojos, la misma mirada intensa. Pero había algo más, también, que era totalmente diferente a Michiru. Había, algo en la expresión congelada, una profunda e intocable tristeza. "Tomo la primera foto también?"

"Ella las tomó todas". Michiru indicó al resto de las imágenes. "Era fotógrafa."

"Oh." Haruka no sabía esto. Miró la foto de la madre de Michiru de nuevo y se preguntó cómo sería si la conociera. ¿La habría aprobado como novia de su hija? Habría aprobado que Michiru tuviera una novia? Michiru se preguntara las mismas cosas? El pensamiento la entristecía. Por más que su propia familia la volvía loca, no podía imaginar la vida sin ellos. Incluso su padre, a quien había mantenido a la distancia la mayor parte de su vida, siempre había permanecido como una distante, pero figura prominente en su vida. Pensó en todos los correos electrónicos recientes que quedaron sin respuesta en su bandeja de entrada y se tragó la culpa.

Las otras fotos eran de objetos al azar y paisajes. Todas estaban bellamente capturadas y Haruka podría decir que Michiru las había puesto pensando en el orden en que se las había colgado. La pared daba vuelta y Haruka siguió todas las fotos hasta que llegó al final. Cuando terminó, se apartó de la pared, y encontró que Michiru estaba apoyada contra un blanco sofá en forma de L observando con curiosidad. "Lo siento, estaba tan hermoso. Me olvidé de donde estaba. "

"Eso está bien," dijo Michiru, y sonrió. "Estoy feliz de que te gusten." Ven que te muestro la casa

Haruka la siguió a la segunda planta para mostrarle los alrededores, estaba al igual que la primera planta decorada exquisitamente, pero algo le llamo la atención y se aproximo a un balcón dentro de una habitación y se dirigió hacia él. Le encantaba esta vista. Le encantaba la casa. Afuera, un sillón apuntaba hacia la barandilla de vidrio y el océano. Otra escalera de caracol conducía a la zona de la piscina. No podía creer que estaba aquí.

Cuando se volvió, se topo con ella: y se dio cuenta por la manera en que estaba arreglada la habitación en que estaba de pie en la habitación de Michiru. Se le ocurrió, también, que en ningún momento habían discutido en donde dormiría. Miró a la cama. Y luego miró a Michiru, que seguía de pie en la puerta. "Así que, ¿dónde voy a dormir?" Hizo la pregunta tan inocente como podía, viendo la reacción de Michiru.

Por lo que parecía, era probablemente la última cosa que esperaba Michiru que Haruka preguntara. "Oh. Umm... bueno, pensé... pensé... Yo no quería asumir simplemente... "Se calló y volvió con una propuesta diferente. "Dónde quieres dormir?"

Haruka no pudo evitar reírse de la incapacidad de Michiru para responder a la pregunta. Cruzó la habitación hasta que quedo de pie delante de la actriz. Sin una palabra, se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Apretó la boca contra el cuello de Michiru y movió los labios sobre su suave piel, amaba la forma en que se sentía. Le dio un beso en la mandíbula y dijo: "Dónde crees?"

Recuperando ligeramente el aliento Michiru dijo. "Bueno, mi cama es muy cómoda..."

"Entonces, eso está arreglado." La rubia sonrió, pero se apartó. Tocar a Michiru le hacía funcionar mal el cerebro y tenía que pensar. La miró a sus ojos azules. "Estás nerviosa por dormir conmigo?" La respuesta parecía obvia, pero quería saber lo qué ella diría.

No lo estas tu? "

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo era casi irrelevante ahora, estaba sobre todo emocionada. Se había tratado de imaginar su primera vez con Michiru, el cuándo y dónde y cómo. Lo había repetido todo mil veces en su cabeza. Podría ocurrir en cualquier lugar. Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Podría ocurrir ahora, si quería, si lo querían. Pensar en eso hizo que su corazón lata más rápido. Miro a Michiru de los labios a los ojos. "No realmente", dijo. Era una mentira, pero podía sentir la tensión nerviosa entre ellas y no quería que sea de esa manera. Quería que cuando su primera vez juntas, llegase, sea como todo lo demás entre ellas: divertido, impredecible.

"No?" Michiru la miró fijo, y parecía sorprendida.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, adoptando una postura casual, como si estuvieran hablando de algo completamente neutral, como el clima. "Bueno, es tu primera vez. Así que, me imagino que probablemente te va a encantar todo lo que te haga".

Michiru inclinó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. "Oh, ya veo. Y supongo que tu experiencia sexual con las mujeres supera ampliamente la mía?"

Haruka sonrió, relajada. "Como si la pregunta fuese un hecho. Quiero decir, hoy mismo he hecho el amor contigo alrededor de un centenar de veces en mi cabeza"

La expresión Michiru fue casi cómica, una mezcla de sorpresa, diversión y curiosidad. "Ah si?". Parecía reflexionar sobre esta revelación. "Y cómo estuve?"

Haruka pretendía considerar seriamente la cuestión, mientras trataba desesperadamente de no ruborizarse. Lo había pensado todo como una broma, pero la verdad era evidente.

Ella había hecho el amor con Michiru cien veces en su cabeza, y había sido impresionante. Y se imaginaba que la realidad sería aún mejor. "Mediocre", dijo. "Podrías practicar un poco."

"Ya veo." Michiru asintió lentamente. "Y tú?"

"Oh, estuve increíble", dijo Haruka en falsa seriedad. "Mejor que nunca."

Michiru se rió y el sonido lleno a Haruka de una felicidad insuperable. "Bueno, entonces, creo que ya no estoy nerviosa".

"Ah, sí?"

"Bueno, sí. Aquí estaba actuando bajo la suposición de que esperaras que yo sea buena en la cama. Pero ahora que sé que estás sólo esperando un desempeño mediocre, bueno, eso es una carga menos en mi mente. "Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Haruka. "Tú, en cambio, tienes mucho trabajo. Quiero decir, yo tenía grandes expectativas, para empezar, pero ahora... wow. "Sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. "No puedo esperar a ver qué cosas increíbles me haces".

Haruka miró alejarse a Michiru, lanzada por el repentino cambio de lógica.

A mitad de camino por las escaleras, Michiru volvió y miró hacia ella. "Quieres ir al supermercado?"

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Para consternación de Michiru, un par de paparazzi las siguieron a la tienda de abarrotes, armados y listos con su arsenal habitual buscando llamar su atención:

_"Michiru, aquí!" "¿Cómo estuvo Nueva York?" Y la nueva adición de la colección: "Michiru, quien es tu amiga?" _Ella no les hizo caso y dio instrucciones a Haruka a hacer lo mismo, hicieron así su camino al interior. Los chicos se demoraron por las puertas automáticas, pero no siguieron.

"Siento eso", dijo a Haruka una vez que había llegado a un lugar de intimidad.

-"Creo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a ello. "Haruka parecía imperturbable y Michiru estaba aliviada de que el estado de ánimo entre ellas no había cambiado. "Así que supongo que el título de la foto dirá algo como, 'Michiru Kaioh y su amiga desconocida se detienen para comprar comestibles."

"Podemos decirles que iba con mi amante lesbiana", si prefieres? "

Haruka asintió pensativa mientras se dirigían hacia la sección de productos. "Tiene que sonar mejor que eso, tienes que admitirlo".

Michiru sonrió, en parte por la perspectiva divertida, pero sobre todo feliz de estar allí, empujando un carrito de compras con Haruka a su lado. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, casi podía fingir que eran como cualquier otra pareja comprando los mandados de la semana. A ella le gustaba la idea. Le gustaba la facilidad con la que estos momentos de rutina se metían en su relación, envolviéndolos en una temporal pero reconfortante ilusión de normalidad.

"Nunca me hiciste las hamburguesas vegetarianas supuestamente increíbles".

"Entonces vamos a hacerlas esta noche," dijo Michiru alegremente.

"Nosotras?"

"Sí, nosotras," dijo ella, de repente vertiginosa con la idea de cocinar juntas. "Mina y Mark no comen hamburguesas vegetarianas?"

"Yo no sé sobre Mark, pero Mina come cualquier cosa. A qué hora vienen todos? "

"Siete", dijo Michiru, y tomó su teléfono celular para mirar la hora. Miró pensativamente Haruka. "Tal vez deberíamos decirles siete y media. Qué te parece? "

La rubia respondió con una sonrisa. "Creo que deberíamos haber dejado a nuestros amigos en Nueva York."

La respuesta hizo reír a Michiru y recordó al instante su conversación anterior. En verdad, sus pensamientos no se habían alejado mucho del tema de los arreglos para dormir... y otras cuestiones conexas. Se mordió los labios mientras su nerviosismo volvía. Haruka podría haber hecho el amor un centenar de veces en su cabeza - una admisión que hacia acelerar el pulso de Michiru cada vez que pensaba en ello - pero ahora la peliazul había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había imaginado a Haruka desnuda. Si la experiencia sexual fuera concedida sobre la base y la frecuencia de las propias fantasías privadas, entonces ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Tomates"...?"

Michiru parpadeó en la fila multicolor de verduras en frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que Haruka le había hablado a ella y que ella se lo había perdido. "Lo siento. ¿Qué?" En lugar de repetir la pregunta, Haruka la estudió con curiosidad. "Qué estabas pensando justo ahora?"

El primer instinto de Michiru fue cambiar de tema, pero decidió no hacerlo en el último minuto. Tomó la caja de tomates que Haruka tenía en sus manos y sonrió. "Te lo mostraré más adelante."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

De vuelta a la cocina, las lentejas se cocinaban a fuego lento en una olla, mientras que Michiru y Haruka se dedicaban a la tarea de picar los tomates, las cebollas el ajo y los verdes. Hay pocas cosas en la vida que Michiru amaba más que a la cocina, pero la cocina junto a Haruka la había elevado rápidamente a la cima de su lista. Por el rabillo del ojo, miraba las manos y los músculos del brazo de Haruka moverse al ritmo del cuchillo golpeando la tabla de cortar. Amaba las manos y los brazos de la rubia: delgados y femeninos, pero no esbeltos. Su mirada se desplazo hasta la cara de Haruka, a sus ojos verdes se centró en parte escondida debajo de sus pestañas, a sus labios entreabiertos.

Distraída, así es como Michiru estaba. Peligrosamente distraída. Recordó el cuchillo. Miró lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendida - y aliviada - para encontrar que sus dedos estaban intactos.

"Quién te enseñó a cocinar?" Haruka pregunto un segundo después.

"Mi abuela". La respuesta llegó de forma automática, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Michiru se dio cuenta de que quería decir más. "Ella era una cocinera increíble. Se casó con un millonario, pero creció en la pobreza. Su madre, mi bisabuela murió cuando mi abuela era joven, era la mujer que quedaba en la casa. Así que aprendió a cocinar. E incluso después de casarse con mi abuelo y se alejo de la pobreza a la riqueza, todavía prefería cocinar sus propias comidas. Así que ella me enseñó a hacer lo mismo. "

"Porque no querías que seas una niña malcriada?"

Michiru se echó a reír y la miró, luego regresó a la actividad de cortar verduras. Reflexionó sobre la pregunta. "Ella era buena manteniéndome en línea. Creo que estaba preocupada acerca de quién podría llegar a ser. Quiero decir, no era sólo que yo crecí con dinero, era todo lo demás: la muerte de mi mamá, la distancia de mi padre. Y luego vino la actuación y la fama. Y creo que tenía miedo de que empezara a desmoronarme, o que fuese a dejar que todo se me suba a la cabeza. Pero nunca la fama y el dinero fueron todo para mí. Se trataba de... " Se interrumpió porque no estaba segura de cómo terminar la frase. "Se trataba de mi mamá", dijo, después de que varios segundos habían pasado. "Y mi papá se alejo de mí porque yo le recordaba a ella. Y era sobre su matrimonio con otra mujer horrible que estoy bastante segura de que nunca lo ha amado. Y yo sólo quería desaparecer y ser otra persona por un tiempo. "

"Es por eso que cambiaste tu nombre?"

"Supongo que sí." El tema del cambio de nombre nunca había sido un tema importante para ella, o incluso algo que había pensado mucho. "Me parecía como algo que debía hacer. Tenía en mi cabeza que llegaría a ser una famosa actriz un día y el nombre de Michelle Raye simplemente no estaba en mi pequeña fantasía. Siempre me gustó el nombre de mi mamá es mejor así que lo cambié al suyo. Aunque, quién sabe, tal vez sólo lo hice para vengarme de mi papá".

Michiru se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido tan sincera con nadie. Había guardado los detalles de su pasado; con cerrojo eran inaccesibles. Y sin embargo allí estaba ella, derramando su corazón a lo largo de ajo picado, sobre cuestiones que podrían haber sido contestadas con una palabra, con un gesto o una sonrisa. Se sentía expuesta. De repente, preocupada de que había dicho demasiado, que

Haruka podría ver algunas otras cosas, un lado menos atractiva de ella.

"Gracias", dijo la rubia.

Y Michiru miró, confusa. "Por qué?" su mirada se clavo en Haruka, queriendo calmar su ansiedad.

"Por responder a mis preguntas un poco invasivas. Sé que dijiste que no te gustaba hablar de ellas".

El agua en la olla comenzó a hervir y Michiru se movió rápidamente para reducir el calor.

La distracción le dio un momento para pensar. No podía recordar cuándo podría haberle dicho esas palabras aHaruka, pero parecía irrelevante ahora. "Sólo porque no me gusta hablar de ello no quiere decir que no lo necesite a veces,", dijo. "Además, yo no te diría nada así." Mojó una cuchara de madera en la olla de lentejas, sacando algunas fuera del agua.

"Y por qué eso?" –Pregunto Haruka

-Porque estoy enamorada de ti. "Fue sólo después de que lo había dicho que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se quedó helada, la cuchara suspendida en el aire. Esto no fue como había imaginado esta confesión en particular. En su mente, siempre había estado sonando música suave y tal vez habría velas. En su mente, Haruka no había tenido un cuchillo. Se dio una patada a sí misma por lo dicho, con la intención de no dejar que las cosas se pongan difíciles. "Puedes probar esto y decirme si necesitan más sal?"

Haruka la miro en silencio por unos segundos y Michiru no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando. Sin decir una palabra, aceptó la cuchara ofrecida y la puso en su boca, haciendo una mueca casi de inmediato. "Ca...liente".

"Se suponía que lo soplaras!"

Haruka sacudió la mano delante de su cara y dolorosamente ingirió. "Me acabas de decir que estás enamorada de mí y yo tengo que recordar a soplar la comida?"

Michiru se mordió los labios, tratando de no reírse. "Lo siento, eso no era en absoluto cómo había planeado esta confesión en particular".

"No? Cómo lo habías planeado, entonces?"

"Estábamos en un campo de flores, corriendo una hacia la otra en cámara lenta..."

"Y entonces terminamos corriendo juntas?"

"No puedo creer que estés haciendo referencia a una película de Campy de los 80 en medio de mi confesión totalmente romántica".

"No puedo creer que hayas visto esa película," dijo Haruka, riendo. "Nadie ha visto esa película." Ella sonrió. "No me estabas diciendo en serio lo del campo de las flores, verdad?"

La aguamarina sonrió. "No." No, en verdad, realmente no había tenido muchos planes para empezar, probablemente por qué había acabado impulsivamente hacia fuera en primer lugar.

"Qué pasa con Naomi?"

Naomi? "Qué?"

"Quiero decir," dijo Haruka, sonando incierto, "como son las cosas entre ustedes? Tuviste una cita con ella la semana pasada y luego estaba en tu apartamento en la mañana y sé que dijiste que durmieron juntas, pero... "

"Oh." Michiru se había olvidado de Naomi. "Sólo somos amigas. Apenas incluso, en realidad. Durante un tiempo pensé que sería una buena distracción para mis sentimientos por ti, pero era inútil. Nunca pasó nada entre nosotras." Haruka se había preocupado por ella y Naomi todo este tiempo? Frunció el ceño ante la idea, confundida por su implicación. "Yo nunca he..." Ella nunca hubiese empezado algo con Haruka sin terminar las cosas con Naomi, se hubiese habido algo con Naomi le pondría fin. Sin embargo, un pensamiento diferente interrumpió al primero.

"Quieres que salgamos con otras personas?"

"Dios, no." Haruka se veía afectada por la pregunta. "Yo sólo... yo necesitaba saber. Nunca me lo dijiste."

"Lo siento." Simplemente, no había pensado. Haruka la había besado al día siguiente y todo había dejado de ser importante. "Nunca ha habido cualquier otra persona, Haru. Sólo tú".

Haruka sonrió. Se volvió hacia el medio tomate cortado y reanudo su corte. "Las lentejas son perfectas, dijo por el camino".

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru estaba enamorada de ella. Saber eso la consumía, hacia aletear su estómago mientras cocinaban. Sintió un dolor repentino en su corazón. Michiru estaba enamorada de ella. Quería decirle que ella también, pero se atragantó con las palabras. Yo. Chop. Te. Chop. amo. Chop. También. Se concentró en las verduras. El silencio cayó sobre ellas, no molesto, exactamente, pero evidente. Era consciente de ello y ponía de relieve la cadencia de todos los demás sonidos a su alrededor, las cosas que no eran palabras. Chop. Chop. Chop.

El momento había pasado. Si ella lo decía ahora sonaría como una idea tardía, algo que no significaba nada realmente. Tendría que ser más tarde, entonces. Robó una mirada a Michiru, de reflejo, por necesidad. Tan hermosa, su cara, tan perfectamente, perfectamente hermosa. Sus ojos se encontraron Jesús, Haruka pensó, el deseo de se disparaba de arriba y abajo por su cuerpo. No iba a hacerlo hasta esta noche.

"Qué?" Michiru preguntó en voz baja.

_Te quiero. Te quiero desnuda al lado mío y te quiero debajo_. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, los abrió de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta. "La comida huele bien."

"Bueno, esperemos que tenga buen sabor, también."

La mente de la rubia vagaba. Chop. Chop. Chop.

Iba a ser un día largo.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Sus amigos llegaron puntualmente a las siete y media, sus animadas voces, eran un frenesí de las anécdotas de su versión del día.

"... Es así, entonces nos fuimos a este otro almacén"

"Diles sobre el tipo alto!"

"¡Oh, Dios. El tipo alto. Era como, espera, qué dijo primero? Se me olvido. "

"Algo acerca de la rana en sus pantalones."

"Ribbit. Ribbit".

Se fundían en risas y Haruka solo reía, no lo seguía del todo, pero era divertido de todos modos por la felicidad en sus voces. Se sintió mejor, más en control de sus emociones. La lluvia había ayudado. Se sentía renovada. Michiru estaba enamorada de ella. Lo sentía, también, ahora. Mientras que antes sólo podía sentir el peso de sus propios sentimientos, ahora podía ver fácilmente que Michiru los compartía. Estaba escrito en toda su cara cuando la actriz le sonrió como para la portada de una revista.

La cena fue servida en el patio a pesar del ligero frío en el aire a nadie parecía importarle. La conversación calentaba el aire salado. La piscina brillaba al lado de ellos, el derrame de aguas turquesas sobre el borde del mundo, vaciado en una inmensa nada y sin fin. El mar rugía invisible en la noche.

_Felicidad,_ Haruka pensó. Esta era la felicidad. Una mesa redonda llena de sus personas favoritas, y las que, sin duda se convertirían en sus personas favorita de pronto. A ella le gustaban Darien y Ami. No los conocía, pero le gustaban. Le gustaba la forma tan fácil en que le habían dado la bienvenida a la vida de Michiru. Le gustaba su sentido del humor. Darien, en particular, la hacía reír mucho.

"...Y, además, no hay nada de malo en usar anillos de gallo," Darien estaba diciendo.

"Amén", Mark estuvo de acuerdo, levantando la copa de vino. Haruka se rió. Estaba aliviada de que Mark y Mina parecían estar disfrutando de su tiempo con los amigos de Michiru. Al principio, ella se había sentido culpable, pensando en que sus amigos se sentirían abandonados si se quedaba a solas con Michiru. Sin embargo, Ami se suponía debía dar a conocer a Mark los aspectos básicos de su nueva función como asistente de Michiru, y Mina... Bueno, Mina sólo quería echar un polvo.

"Esto es orgásmico."

"Es tan buena".

La comida, Haruka lo noto. Estaban hablando de la comida ahora. Y sí, era deliciosa.

"Lo hiciste todo tu sola, Michiru?" Preguntó Mark, y Haruka tomó una nota de timidez en su tono.

Sabía que Mark estaba todavía abrumado por su nueva posición, todavía intimidado por Michiru Kaioh. Decirle que estaba saliendo con Michiru había sido entretenido. La reacción de William se había limitado a un parpadeo rápido de sus ojos, posiblemente porque Mark se había ocupado de enloquecer por los dos. Había dejado que el enloquezca. En cierto modo, fue una catarsis verlo batiendo sus brazos en la incredulidad. "De ninguna puta manera", le había dicho, una y otra vez. Sí, Haruka le había dicho a él y a sí misma, de la misma manera.

"Haru y yo", fue la respuesta de Michiru.

"Exageras mucho mi papel en el asunto", dijo la rubia. Pero dentro suyo estaba encantada de cómo se oía todo. Ella y Michiru habían hecho la cena. Ella y Michiru habían puesto la mesa. Juntas. Nosotras. Michiru captó la mirada y la mantuvo. _Puedes leer mi mente?_ , se preguntó. No, probablemente no. _Te amo_, pensó de todos modos. Sólo en caso de que pudiera.

Terminaron de comer, pero la conversación fluyó a lo largo de un surtido aleatorio de temas que tenían poca importancia para ellos.

"Era una caja de porno de lesbianas la que vi por la puerta?" pregunto Mina.

"Es de Darien," dijo Michiru rápidamente, como un reflejo.

Haruka ocultó una sonrisa detrás de la servilleta. "Pensé que podrías utilizarla para investigación," Darien agrego.

"Estaba escondiéndolas de Ami," dijo Michiru.

"Escondías porno de lesbianas de mí?" Ami frunció el ceño. "Mira, esto es por lo qué nos separamos".

Mark levantó ambas cejas. "Rompieron por porno de lesbianas?"

Casualmente, Mina le preguntó: "Entonces, ustedes dos se separaron para siempre?"

"Sí", respondió Ami, con firmeza en su voz. Un punto al final de una frase.

"Es complicado", agregó Darien. La suya fue una eclipse. Punto punto punto.

"Más vino? Michiru levantó la botella. Todos, levantaron sus copas, pero Haruka dijo "Esperen, alguno de ustedes tiene que conducir?"

"¡Oh, pensábamos acabar durmiendo aquí," dijo Darien.

A la rubia le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Había tenido un momento de pánico ante la perspectiva. Se relajó cuando le guiñó el ojo.

Darien dejó el vaso, renunció. "yo conduciré", dijo. "Entonces, yo creo que voy a ser bueno."

Finalmente, se levantaron de la mesa y emigraron a la sala de estar. Darien había traído entretenimiento para después de la cena: Rock Band. Haruka nunca había jugado antes, y trató en vano quedarse fuera, pero la guitarra de plástico no obstante, se metió en sus manos, y las notas musicales comenzaron a volar por la pantalla. Lo intentó. Realmente. Pero ella fue abucheada fuera del escenario casi de inmediato. Sus amigos la animaron en su independencia. Riéndose de su ineptitud, Haruka pasó la guitarra a otra persona.

Darien y Ami mostraron sus habilidades, al instante regalando la frecuencia con que habían jugado esto. Mark y Mina consiguieron a través de sus canciones... apenas. La estrategia de Mina era moverse caóticamente mientras golpeaba con los dedos sobre los botones de colores. Mark recurrió a maldecir. Michiru había desaparecido hacia el comienzo del juego para responder a una llamada de teléfono y Haruka no dejaba de mirar hacia las escaleras, impaciente por su regreso.

"No puedo creer que esta sea su casa", dijo Mina, mientras que a través de ellos Darien y Ami sacudían a un set de cuatro canciones.

Mark se unió a la conversación, sentándose al otro lado de Haruka. "No puedo creer que tu y Michiru Kaioh son pareja," dijo, mirando sobre su hombro, como le dijo a asegurarse de que la actriz no estaba cerca. "Quiero decir, yo lo creo, pero no lo creo."

"Darien es tan sexy", dijo Mina, cambiando de tema. "Quiero... morderlo."

"Estoy ahí contigo, hermana", dijo Mark.

Haruka comenzó a fruncir el ceño a Mina entonces decidió que Mark era más digno de su desaprobación. "William", dijo de manera significativa. "Lo recuerdas? Mi hermano?"

"También es sexy", dijo Mina, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mark hizo un gesto con la mano alrededor con desdén. "Está en mi lista."

"Quién está en tu lista?" preguntó Haruka. "Qué lista?"

Mark señaló con los ojos en la dirección de Darien. La canción terminó, y el trío en el sofá aplaudió con entusiasmo. Otra canción comenzó. "La lista de celebridades con quien estamos autorizados a dormir", respondió, cuando la música sonaba una vez más, lo suficiente como para enmascarar la conversación. "Así que, William no puede enojarse."

"Sí, estoy segura de que estará encantado".

"Hombre, estoy tan contenta de estar soltera", dijo Mina. "Apuesto a que dormiría conmigo, también."

Ambos estaban ebrios, Haruka se dio cuenta. No es que estarían diciendo nada diferente de haber estado sobrios, reconoció. "No estoy segura de que a Ami le guste mucho eso".

"Le pregunté ya. Ella dijo que no le importaba ".

"Nunca confíes en una mujer que dice que no le importa si te acuestas con su ex-novio", dijo Mark sabiamente. "Confía en mí." Considerando su propio consejo. "No es que no valía la pena".

"Apuesto a que vale la pena."

Haruka quería salir de esta conversación. Dónde estaba Michiru? Miró hacia la escalera. Nada. Ahogó un suspiro.

"No has tenido sexo con ella todavía, verdad?" Mina preguntó de repente.

"¡Oh, mi Dios", dijo Mark, como si la idea lo había despertado. "Lo has hecho ya?" Él miró a los ojos de Haruka. Después de un segundo, se desinflo y dijo. –"No. Aun no lo ha hecho".

Haruka parpadeó. "Qué? Cómo sabes eso? "

"Esta todo sobre ti," Mina respondió por él.

"Qué?" –dijo Haruka sin entender como se habían dado cuenta

"La frustración sexual." -dijo Mina

La canción terminó. Aplaudieron. La mente de Haruka nadaba. Miró por encima del hombro de nuevo.

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo Mina de repente. "Y que los tortolitos lleguen a su negocio".

Darien sonrió a Haruka, como si hubiera sido la que hablo. "Una buena idea." Miró a la TV como si llegara a una decisión. "Yo sólo voy a dejar la Xbox."

"Ustedes no quieren ir a ninguna parte?" Preguntó Ami, mientras apagaba el televisor y dejaba la consola en el piso. "La noche es joven".

"Como un club?" Mina preguntó interesada.

Haruka escuchó el intercambio con creciente ansiedad. Ella había estado deseando que las dejen por un tiempo, pero ahora se sentía perturbada por su inesperada partida. Había hecho algo? Sus ojos brillan como diciendo, _"Vayanse, quiero sexo?"_ Se sintió cohibida.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Haruka se perdía después de ellos.

"Adiós, Michiru!" Darien llamo desde la parte inferior de la escalera. "La plataforma de sexo es toda tuya! Hazme sentir orgulloso. "

Michiru salió de su habitación, entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia ellos desde el puente al lado de la escalera. El teléfono estaba en su mano. "Se van?" Ella no parecía decepcionada, si no mas sorprendida.

"Hay lugares que visitar", Darien respondió. "Estamos tomando estos neoyorquinos llevándolos por una noche loca en la ciudad. Vamos a mostrarles como se hace realmente"

"Gracias por la cena," Ami, dirigió los sentimientos tanto a Michiru como a Haruka, Mina y Mark saltaron a hacerse eco de ella. Dijo a Michiru: "Reunión en el estudio esta mañana a las..." Ella miró a Mark, animándolo a terminar la frase por ella.

Mark miró sorprendida por el repentino cambio en el enfoque. Pero se recuperó rápidamente, mirando a Michiru. "Tres".

"Voy a estar allí", dijo Michiru. Y luego a Darien: "Llévate esas contigo." Señaló a la caja de videos.

Darien se echó a reír y obedeció. "No eres muy divertida." La puerta se abrió y, después de un coro de despedidas, la puerta se cerró nuevamente. En el silencio repentino, el corazón de Haruka latió tan fuerte que ella se había dado cuenta. Su audacia, donde se había ido? Sintió una ola de nerviosismo apoderándose de ella mientras miraba a Michiru. Nerviosismo y deseo. "Te importa si me acerco?" Su voz era firme, confiada. Se sorprendió a sí misma.

Michiru le sonrió con esa sonrisa que derretía a Haruka en el acto. "No tienes que preguntar."

Haruka comenzó a subir las escaleras.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Entonces, Qué me perdí?" Entraron en la habitación. El dormitorio. La cama. La mirada de Michiru corrió hacia el objeto en el centro de la habitación y luego desvió la mirada, volviéndose, en cambio, a mirar algo más seguro: la mesa, el piso, la lámpara en su escritorio. Y luego, en algo mucho menos seguro: Haruka.

La rubia se quedó cerca de la puerta, con una expresión que Michiru nunca había visto antes, pero la reconoció como expectativa. "Así que apestas en Rock Band", dijo. Su voz no traicionó sus pensamientos. Hizo un gesto en el teléfono en la mano de Michiru. "¿Todo bien?"

En términos relativos, pensó, y colgó el teléfono. En algún lugar del centro de Los Ángeles su publicista estaba teniendo un colapso. Si alguien le preguntara a Cynthia Reyes si todo estaba bien, la respuesta sería una rotunda patada en la ingle. Pero en lo que a Michiru se trataba todo estaba muy bien, más que bien. "Sí". "Ella no quería hablar de eso. Has tenido un buen momento esta noche? "

"Lo hice. Y tenías razón acerca de las hamburguesas vegetarianas."

"Me alegro de que te gustaran."

Se miraron la una a la otra, sus ojos expresaban lo que sus palabras no lo hacían.

Esto había sido siempre un escenario posible: Las dos de pie con dificultad en su habitación, queriendo moverse una hacia la otra, pero sin saber cómo. En las fantasías era más fácil pasar por alto las diferencias incómodas de la indecisión. Siempre se podía volver atrás, volver a empezar. Pero la realidad lo hacía complicado el hábito de dar a luz a las preguntas y alineándolas como puertas de misterio. Una opción sería anular todas las opciones.

No hay respuesta buena. No hay respuesta mala.

"Se me ocurre", dijo Haruka, y Michiru respiraba ante el sonido de su voz. "Que hay unos cuantos millones de personas a quienes les encantaría estar en mi lugar ahora."

"De pie con torpeza en mi puerta?"

"Tal vez no con torpeza..."

"Entonces, te gustaría cambiar de lugar con alguien?"

Haruka le devolvió la mirada, con la insinuación de una sonrisa en los labios. "No por nada en el mundo." Empujó la puerta de la habitación cerrándola, con la mano que subsistía en el mango antes de caer a su lado. Michiru desvió la mirada de los ojos de Haruka y aterrizó en sus manos. Obvio. Se sentía en evidencia. En evidencia y mareada. En cuanto a la rubia no mejoraban las cosas. Los ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada. En sus profundidades, Michiru vio el desafío. Los desafiaban a que dé el primer paso.

"Nerviosa?" preguntó Haruka con tono de burla. Dio un paso hacia Michiru, deteniéndose a pulgadas de distancia. Sin tocarla, pero casi tocándola.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la aguamarina pueda sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Lo suficientemente cerca como para oler el aroma fresco de su champú. Lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla.

Nerviosa? Sí. Nerviosa. Emocionada. Encendida. Haruka ni siquiera la había tocado, y su piel estaba en llamas. Cerró la franja de espacio entre ellas, buscando los labios de Haruka con los suyos, encontrando en ese beso perdido las huellas de su confianza. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y acarició la lengua de Haruka con la suya, la sensación al pasar por ella, sobre ella. Se inclinó y cerró los ojos, el suelo bajo sus pies ya no era sólido.

Haruka dejo caer su boca al cuello de Michiru, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Michiru, rozo los pechos de la aguaamrina con sus nudillos a medida que se deslizaba por el camino, sus labios siguiendo el ejemplo, dejando un rastro de besos en su piel desnuda. En todas partes. Michiru lo sentía en todas partes, haciéndola sentir salvaje y desesperada. La camisa cayó al suelo.

Besó a Haruka de nuevo, y esta vez el beso no estaba familiarizado tanto en propósito e intensidad. Las tomo por sorpresa.

Ropa, había mucha ropa entre ellas. Sacó la camiseta de Haruka sobre su cabeza, deseando, necesitando sentirse más cerca de ella. Se perdía un dedo en la piel recién expuesta. Haruka, cerró los ojos esta vez. Y el corazón de Michiru se lleno de emoción ante la vista. Había desempeñado este papel antes, pero ahora lo sentía. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. El amor mezclado con la lujuria.

La mano de Haruka estaba en su cinturón, tirando de la correa de cuero libre de la hebilla de metal.

Desabrochando los pantalones vaqueros, descomprimiéndolos. Cada acción daba paso una nueva sensación. Los pantalones vaqueros se deslizaron hasta el suelo.

"Eres tan sexy", dijo Haruka, y su voz sonaba diferente.

Michiru sonrió. El comentario no era nuevo, pero el contexto infundía a las palabras de un nuevo significado. "Sería trágico si no creyeras que lo soy".

"Trágico". Haruka rió. Sacó a Michiru más, besando su cuello. "Sí".

Michiru trató de concentrarse en despojar a la rubia de sus jeans, pero cada toque de Haruka la hacía olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Un botón y una cremallera. No era una ciencia exacta. "Estás distrayéndome... de un objetivo muy importante", dijo, y su voz sonaba diferente también. Salió en chorros de aire. Otra carcajada. "Lo estoy haciendo? Lo siento. "Dio un paso atrás, y puso sus manos a la espalda. Mejor?"

Libre de distracciones, Michiru sintió a su aliento quedar capturado en su garganta al ver a Haruka: su sostén, sus pechos, su plano estómago desnudo, la curva de su cintura. Se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo.

Haruka se lo recordó deshaciéndose de sus jeans ella misma. Los bajó lentamente hasta que cayó al suelo por su propia voluntad. "Y ahora?"

Parecía divertido, pero Michiru no sabía si Haruka estaba sonriendo o no, porque no estaba mirándola a la cara. "Hermosa", dijo cuando la oyó decir lo mismo. "Sería igualmente trágico si no lo creyeras".

Miró hacia arriba y, a continuación, sonrió. Enganchó un dedo en el sujetador de Haruka y tiró del hacia ella. Sintió sensaciones nuevas: al sentir la piel casi desnuda sobre su piel casi desnuda. Besó a la rubia nuevo, pasando los dedos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Haruka. Cuando la rubia quedo sin aliento en los labios, Michiru sonrió. Se entía mareada, con la mente aturdida. Ella estaba actuando ahora exclusivamente por instinto. El deseo. La necesidad.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura de Haruka, y la instó a ir, suavemente, pero con clara intención, hacia la cama. Que no cayeron sobre ella, pero casi. Sin embargo aun seguían los besos. Y Dios, Haruka se sentía bien por debajo de ella. Quería tocarla en todas partes a la vez, cada pulgada del cuerpo de Haruka se sentía como una explosión en contra de sus palmas. Pasó la lengua por el cuello de la rubia, sintiendo las vibraciones constantes de su pulso. Deslizó un muslo entre las piernas de Haruka, y esto señalo un nuevo sonido: algo entre un ahogado grito de asombro y un gemido.

"Jesús", dijo Haruka, con los ojos cerrados.

Michiru estuvo de acuerdo con el sentimiento cuando Haruka alcanzo a desenganchar su sostén. Sintió las correas caer por sus brazos.

"Espera, esto no es correcto." Antes de que Michiru pudiera cuestionar lo que eso significaba, Haruka había desplazado su peso y Michiru se encontró de pronto mirándola, con su espalda contra las sábanas.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración atrapada en su garganta cuando el cuerpo de Haruka entró en contacto con ella de nuevo. No podría sobrevivir a esto, pensó la peliazul brevemente. Tal vez si se había establecido el paso con los años, con experiencia en este momento ráfagas variadas de deleites más que todos juntos, entonces, tal vez, tendría una oportunidad.

"Eso está mejor", oyó decir a Haruka. Cuando abrió los ojos, la rubia estaba mirandola con una expresión mezclada de emociones que Michiru no tenía idea de cual estaba en la vanguardia. A la aguamarina le dolía. Le dolía en lugares que nunca antes sintió. Ella sufría por cosas que no podía nombrar.

"Me gustaría reiterar mi comentario anterior," dijo Haruka.

"Que esto no es cierto?"

"No, antes de eso."

"Jesús?"

"Eso, también." Haruka se mordió los labios, mirando a Michiru a los ojos. "Hay tanto que quiero hacer que no sé por dónde empezar."

Michiru se estremeció ante las palabras. "Por donde quieras".

"Donde quiera", se hizo eco de Haruka, y la besó, un beso lento y profundo que lo sentía Michiru por todo el camino hasta los pies. Y luego la boca de Haruka bajó; hasta su barbilla, su cuello hasta sus hombros, hasta un pecho, en donde se detuvo deleitándose con el sabor que emnaba el cuerpo de Michiru, mientras besaba un pecho acariciaba el otro y cuando sintió que lo tenia completamente endurecido, cambio de posición dando la misma atención a su gemelo.

Michiru respiró profundo, en un esfuerzo por no gritar, y todavía dejo escapar un gemido. Loca. En cualquier segundo, estaba segura de que podría volverse loca.

Cuando la rubia termino con su cometido con los pechos de la peliazul, su lengua empezó a dejar un rastro húmedo por el estomago de la diosa bajo ella, y la ultima prenda que cubria el cuerpo de la aguamarina fue retirada con una paciencia que a Michiru volvia loca.

"Creo que podría ser adicta a ti," dijo Haruka "Eres increiblemnte hermosa"

"No puedo pensar". Michiru oyó reír Haruka, y sonrió con el sonido, pero ella no estaba bromeando. La mano de Haruka viajaba siempre tan lentamente por su cara interna del muslo, y Michiru se alegró de que la respiración se daba de forma automática porque estaba segura de que habría olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Entonces la mano se había ido, y Michiru suspiró. "Tienes que saber que esto es una tortura", acertó a decir.

"Una buena tortura? La boca" dijo Haruka que habia subido para decirle eso cerca de su oído, mientras le robaba un beso lleno de deseo

"Mmm", dijo Michiru, cuando termino el beso. "Voy a estar segura de hacerte la misma pregunta cuando tú seas la que este rogando".

"Me pedía algo, Srta. Kaioh?"

En lugar de contestar, Michiru volvió la cabeza y la besó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Haruka atrayéndola hacia abajo firmemente en la parte superior a ella. Cogió el broche del sostén de la rubia y los puso en libertad, Haruka se levantó y arrojo lejos las ultimas predas que aun poseia. Cuando se volvio a recostar sobre la aguamarina y sus cuerpos se tocaron otra vez, ambas gimieron.

Y luego la mano de Haruka estaba de regreso, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Michiru, mientras los besos se reanudaban en todo su cuerpo; Haruka bajo a la parte que mas le dolia a Michiru y empezó a besarla, probandola, Michiru temblaba, era una sensación nunca antes sentida y tan anhelada que simplemente no podía pensar, el contacto de Haruka le electrizaba el cuerpo.

La rubia procuro hacer de esa noche especial para Michiru y cuando sintió que estaba suficientemente lubricada para recibirla sin hacerle daño empezó con sus intromisiones. El contacto hizo que Michiru dejara, un grito perdido en la garganta, la sensación era más intensa para lo que se había preparado.

"Me vuelves loca." –Dijo Michiru, quería decir tantas cosas pero las palabras simplemente no salian. Michiru habría reído si hubiera podido. Loca era exactamente lo que los dedos de Haruka estaban haciendo de ella. Se dejo llevar por cada sensación. Estaba perdida, perdida al ritmo de Haruka moviéndose dentro de ella, sobre ella, deslizando sus cuerpos juntos.

"Te estoy haciendo daño?" –Pregunto la rubia un poco temerosa, reduciendo el ritmo que habia tenido, pero volvió a tomar confianza cuando Michiru negó con la cabeza atinando a decirle

–"Por favor, no…no te detengas"; Haruka le dio un beso profundo y continuo con el ritmo que tenia, nunca se imagino en esta situación, amaba todo lo que significaba Michiru y el saber que era ella la que le estaba proporcionando tal placer la volvia loca.

Michiru estaba flotando en algún lugar entre la felicidad y la euforia, suponiendo que las dos eran una sola. Y entonces su mente quedó completamente en blanco, un grito ahogado por el beso de Haruka salió de sus labios, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban pero al mismo tiempo sentía esos brazos sosteniendola. Ella podía o no haber dejado de moverse. Ella podía o no haber hecho un sonido. Pensó que tal vez había muerto por una fracción de segundo, excepto que en todo momento sentía el cuerpo de Haruka contra el suyo, inmovilizándola, sosteniéndola, procurandola y entonces escucho que esos labios que la habían vuelto loca susurraron en su oído, la frase con la que habia soñado tantas veces: "Te amo Michiru"

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

**Hola, que tal?**

**gracias a los que siguen fieles a esta historias la cual ya no le queda mucho; espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias por comentar me hacen sentir muy bien cuando lo hacen, porque se que voy por buen camino.**

**Que esten bien.**


End file.
